Friendly neighborhood trouble
by Magister of OZ
Summary: I am known by many things: Brilliant, Lazy, Kind and Shameless. How would I describe myself? 1 glorious hyphenated word: Spider-Man. I am the amazing Spider-Man!
1. Leaping right into trouble

" _With great power comes great responsibility_..."

On a dark night, over the quiet streets of Sainan,

A figure landed, perching on the edge of a rooftop of a large building downtown, looking down in a alleyway. The figure came into focus, garbed from head to toe in a blue sweat suit, red shoes and legwarmers, red fingerless gloves with a curious silver metallic circle around the wrists with some triggers implanted in each palm, a red sleeveless hoodie with a black spider design and hiding his head was a red mask with strange looking googles. Said googles slowly focused in as movement was seen "Let's have a peek.." the figure whispered as his vision displayed the image.

A young woman in the familiar Sainan metropolitan high school, or just Sainan high, uniform: A white button shirt with a sleeve-less lemon colored vest, a green bow-tie and green skirts with yellow colored cross-hatched pattern. She appeared frighten, as she should have been, being cornered by two burly figures looking punched-drunk with lecherous expressions "Com' on, girly.. Just a little touch?" the girl shivered, pressing up against the wall, crossing her arms across her chest causing the figures google to widen in surprise then furrow once more when he caught the implication. the girl meekly answered

"P-please can I go?... I don't want any trouble..."

the second man reached over and pulled on her arm "No trouble at'all, we just want-"

"Hey! Didn't you jerk-faces ever heard of 'No means no'?"

Those in the alleyway jumped as the two scanned both sides to see the new voice, both seeing no one

"Geronimo!" the two suddenly felt themselves being punched as they slam into the wall, then feeling being pressed on with great force. the men opened their eyes to find themselves trapped in some strange goo-like substance like a ...web...

The figure lands and throws a thumbs up "Another job well done from your friendly neighborhood... Spider-man!" even with the mask, you could feel him smirking

The silence that followed was extremely loud then followed by "The 'ell kinda name' izzat?!"

The 'Spider-man' flinched as he rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. "Its a well- y'know , Just a name anyway..." he said, leaving behind the men "I'll leave you bozos with a warning, lay off the juice, you hear?" walking to behind a trashcan to find to find the girl, shivering in fear while covering her face "Its okay, mam, you can get up now."

The girl nodded "T-thank you... Spider-man san... and it's a really good name" she said before turning to exit the alleyway. The Spider-man watched the girl in shock before yelling happily

"YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! Thanks!" now that he thought of it, he didn't get a good profile on the girl who could have a classmate for he knew... meh...

" _These are the words I live by, sadly only recently..."_

Spider-man jumped high and grabbed onto the wall and began to quickly scale up to the roof. When he reached his destination, he stared at almost set sun and let out a soft yawn "Guess I should pack in for the night, eh?" before heading home by jumping off the roof and shooting his web, hitting the corner of a building and began to swing. He exclaimed, losing any sign of exhaustion, always loving this part.

As he reached his new destination, he took a small detour into a alleyway. he slowly walked up to a trash can and pulled out a backpack. He then pulled off the mask to reveal a mane of spiky orange hair.

 _"Who am I? You sure you wanna know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart, if someone were to say it was a happy little tale, if someone were to say I was just your average teenage kid without a care in the world... Someone lied"_

The boy stripped from his suit and stuffed it into the bag while pulling out a more casual outfit: A white short sleeve button shirt and green trousers with a yellow cross-hatched pattern, The male version of Sainan Highs uniform. after dressing up, he pulled a textbook and began to read from where he left off and walked home

He walked passed his gate and opened the door "Hmm? Rito?" walking into the hall was a young girl in a casual top and apron holding a frying pan and staring at him with a stern look. The girl's name was Yuuki Mikan "Finally showing up, huh?"

The teenager give a sigh and close his book "Had to catch up on my studies at the library again, don't wanna dip again, y'know? don't be behind Nakajima of all people again?" he grimaced, that wasn't the best wakeup he expected... or would've ever wanted.

The girl smiled "You have got to be the smartest dummy I know, so you'd be okay."

"That, my dear baby sister is an oxymoron."

"Oh shut up, its almost time for dinner."

"Yippie!"

The boy ran up the stair and haphazardly threw his pack into his room before running off to take a bath before dinner

* * *

 _"But lets not get to ahead of ourselves, let me introduce myself, My name is Yuuki Rito, 1st year of Sainan High, I'm 15, uh... multilingual, able to burp the alphabet, good at chess and RPG's, a great older brother, a... less than great son..._

 _Oh, and I am also the newly established Spider-man_

 _These powers have only been in my possession for like... 3 to 4 months i believe, after a field trip gone array. A spider from out of nowhere decided to nibble on my flesh and for some baffling reason, the morning afterword is where I found myself sleeping on my ceiling. I unknowingly detached from it and fell flat on my ass before anyone could see me_

 _Apart from the wall clinging, I seemed to have acquired increased strength, An increase to my original lack-their-of agility, the ability to attach and detach from any surface with both hands and feet, increased speed, heightened durability, Improved sense of equilibrium and My natural 5 senses have been dialed up to eleven, with the added benefit of no longer needing corrective lenses to just lose very time some jerk throws a paper-ball (Or a whole book) at me. The webs you might be asking? Well, they are actually fabricated by myself, as I cannot produced webbing naturally, with a combination of various chemicals to a silky webbing-like material with the proper viscosity and strength to attach to items and swing from without ripping._

 _And the power responsible for putting these powers to good use was my own brain and it's natural intelligence, a power that I been raised to appreciate more and more. And with these powers combined, This city gotten rather calm lately.. maybe..._

* * *

'-Maybe luck is finally on my side!'

Suddenly, a pinpoint of light appeared just above the water erupting a bright light followed by a splash

'You know, I hate my life sometimes...'

"TELEPORTATION SUCCESSFUL!"

'...That wasn't me...'

* * *

 **... Well, This is Awkward, I had to leave because my life began crashing down. RATHER Roughly, not a real good excuse, but that's the truth and for that, I am sorry.**

 **(Part 1/2)**


	2. Survival of the stickiest

I stared right above myself in my own bathtub was a, admittingly very beautiful, naked girl as she raised her arms in victory with her eyes closed as she grinned and yelled "Teleportation successful!" she then opened her eyes and looks right into my own

blink...

blink...

blink...

Time to do the only logical thing to do when in a room with a naked girl: Scream like one

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

I scrambled out of the tub and slide on the tiled floor, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist as I break out of the bathroom (all in one fluid motion), brain working to process the event that just transpired as I slam right into the wall outside

Mikan ran to my side and began to shake me, not at helping my already shaking heart "Onii-chan?! What's wrong?"

My red face sputtered out "N-Naked... Teleporting... " I slapped my cheeks and exclaimed "GIRL! IN OUR BATHROOM!"

Mikan stared at me with a blank look "What"

I grabbed her head and aimed at the bathroom "LOOK!"

We scanned the bathroom and scanned the still misty room to see.. no one else... "Where the hell did she GO?!"

I see Mikan smirk at me and smugly say "Onii-chan, I know you're at that age, but should mix up reality and your own daydreams?" She snickered "Being your sister can be embarrassing."

I stared at the gremlin in front of me before I yanked on the non-believers nose

* * *

The teenager sigh as he escalated up the flight of stairs leading to the bedrooms

Who really was that? Was she really a hallucination? Had at that swinging given me a bad case of delayed vertigo? No. Never. Web-swinging is perfect in almost every way, only repulsers can try to beat.

'Okay, too much mumbling and I really need to put some pants on.' The young man reach my door and opened it up, before jerkily coming to a stop.

...IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN...

The naked girl was sitting on his bed, looking not so naked having a towel wrapped VERY loosely around her.

He immediately slap his cheeks, and He proclaimed profoundly "W-Who are you?!... And W-Why?!.. Bath...blah..."

'Okay, maybe not really profound...Sue me...'

The girl smiled "I am Lala!" She proceeded flick a single lock of pink hair away to look him right in the eyes

His face began to heat up again, which causes the young man to slap his face again "L-Lala?.."

She smiled, slowly riling me up "AHA! I'm from the Planet Deviluke!"

His arms began to slack and fall to his sides as He stared down the girl in front of him "You're an A-Alien?..." The boy slowly backed up to the wall closest to his closet

The girl seemed to notice his sudden discomfort as she upturned her brows and gave a slightly hurt look "Is that a problem?"

The boy's heart froze in what He believes, and hopes, was fear as the perhaps second most important tidbit of advice of his life played in my head "OH! No! Nononononono! It's just-you see-um.." He just flailed my arms about in rapid succession "You kinda drop a bombshell out of nowhere, but that probably explains you teleporting into the bathtub, correct?"

Her face lit up like a bulb "Actually, that wasn't me, That was Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!" She held up her arm, which held a silver intricately designed bracelet

The boy raised a brow "Pyon... warp-kun?..." so uncool... "Never mind, what's up? Why the visit?" Come to lay some eggs in peoples stomachs?, was what He managed to refrain from saying. Rito walked to my closet and slipped on my "Pj's", which was just the blue items of my suit as to not just stand around in just my underpants

She turned her attention to the floor as she sighed "I'm being chased." The boy stared at her in shock "I had thought coming to this planet would allow me escape, but my pursuers had managed to track me down. I was only barley to lose them using Pyon-Pyon warp-kun..."

The boy looked at her and could just feel like she isn't lying "But why? Are you some political leader or something?"

Lala sighed, "I am the 1st daughter of the king of Deviluke, and he has chosen to have me proceed him and chose a husband so I may take the throne.."

He just stared at her, unable to think of anything to say, only "That's... well, rough..." She sighed in agreement and flopped on her back on my bed

"That's not the worst part," She raised her hand and began to lift fingers as to countdown "They're all the same! My candidates are all mean men who are either selfish, old, really BORING, or JUST WANTING THE THRONE!" She grabs my pillow and gives a squeeze "I just couldn't stand it..."

Rito stared at the dejected girl in mute horror, not really sure of what to say next to help her. He also saw the slight shiver she made and realized she was still naked so He walked back to his closet and grabbed a random shirt, which was a captain america tee, and a pair of boxers and presented them to her "Here, Take em, you could really use them."

She slowly took the items from his hands and began to undo her towel, when the boy closed his eyes to give her some privacy. After a few moments to see her standing in the middle of his room, wearing his clothes... He had soon come to realize the shirt might have been too small for her as he could see it quite clearly see it cling close to her body... quite... "Thank you..." Lala smiled gently as she appears to relax. He quickly notice the swinging extra appendage behind her

"A tail? That's cool." She giggled... That's good, right? He didn't know but smiled anyway

"YUP! And I want you to know, it won't transform because of a full moon!~"

...Did she just...

"LALA-SAMA!" The spider threw his head to look where his window was and he could have sworn a white bullet sped in and tackle Lala.

"LA-la?..." The boy exclaimed before raising an eyebrow at what he saw was the thing that tackled the girl, and what said girl was giving the biggest (and perhaps softest) bear hug he'd ever seen

"PEKE!" This... 'peke?' appeared to be a rather small, completely white that looked rather close to a marshmallow-ish plushie, a bulbous head with swirly eyes and no other visible facial features, making it seriously resemble a plushie, even with the cute little jacket accessory and tie and teeny tiny bat wings.

The plush noticed the stare and turned to do regard the boy, with the tilt of it's head "Lala-sama, Who is this dull-looking human?" Said human balked at the rude little robot

Lala, missing the obvious jab, smiled "Peke, This is... uh..." The boy realized he hadn't introduce himself as of yet as she was starting to mumble

"Yuuki Rito."

"Ah, Thank you!" Lala smiled "This is Yuuki Rito, Peke. Yuuki Rito, This is Peke, My special costume robot!"

"Just Rito is fine, and special costume robot? with a fully capable A.I. system?"

Lala nodded "Uh huh!"

"Impressive!"

The girl smiled as the robot piped up "I am able to copy and mimic any outfit that I analyse, speaking of which..." The robot paused "..Lala-sama, You're actually clothed by yourself for once?"

'...Why does the robot sound surprised?...'

Suddenly, Rito's head blared a familiar warning. It had his attention turn towards the open window, and quickly reacted to it, pushing Lala away from the window and grabbing his backpack. Peke reacted angrily "You dummy, what are-" suddenly the window's curtains flew out, then rushing in and grinding to a halt stood two tall men in black suits and sunglasses,

"God, I hate it when I'm right.."

The boy heard a grumble behind him "Peke... Didn't I tell you to be careful about followers..."

The bot gulped nervously and hastily rambled out saying that resembled excuses with the girl threatening to choke the robot

Rito sighed, ignoring the arguing duo 'I have to try something here or it might get ugly, I guess diplomacy?...'

"Look, I don't really have a part in this, but I have to ask you two to get- HRK?!" The boy's neck was suddenly grasped and was lifted in the air

"Earthling, stay out of business that does not concern you." and hurled the struggling teen across the room and into the closet, destroying the door and covering his body in debris

"Rito! Gh!" Lala exclaimed before arm was forcefully latched onto by one of the guards, dropping peke

"Lala-sama, Enough fooling about. Let's go!"

* * *

Mikan looked to hear the commotion while setting the table for dinner "Ugh... Another experiment?"

* * *

"Gh..." The pieces of wood that was once a door grumbled "...Well,... I tried diplomacy.." the shuffling increases

* * *

Lala stared at the shaded man before trying to yank her arm out of his grip "No! Let me go!"

"Lala-sama! We have to leave!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Stupid little g-GH!" The guard was caught 'Off-guard' as a red and blue speedy projectile clothes lined him, causing him to release Lala

"Jeez~ Momma never told you to play nice?" The speedy blur landed on the bedroom's floor and the occupants had a look at the masked figure before them.

"What the hell are y-" "Language!" the figure flicked their wrist and a quick white substance erupted from it and sealed the second's mouth

the figure grabbed Lala's wrist "Come with me if you want to live!" The girl looked shocked before being pulled towards the window and flung through, jumping towards to the roof of a nearby home, and felt another tug "Move, Move!"

Complying, the girl made haste as they began to hop from roof to roof "Who- Why?.." The figure, a boy from the sound of it, chuckled "Because it's just what I do and because-!" The boy hopped off the final roof and Lala noticed that they had no more roofs, she heard peke exclaim from behind her before the boy held close with his left arm and extended his right arm, flicking his wrist and a thick line of white stuff had struck a lamppost, with the momentum they had built, Made them swing at a great speed

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood SPIDER-MAN!"

* * *

A teenage girl looked up from walking her dog to see a girl with wild pink hair swing from lamppost to lamppost with... "Spider-man-san?..."

* * *

Lala had to admit that the way of movement was exhilarating, while slower than her flight technology, and was just plain fun! "Yah-Hoo!"

Spider-man's eyes (googles?) widened "Oh god..."

Lala didn't understand what he meant before a shadow washed over them a large truck aimed for them! Spider-man had aimed a shot to the ground and fired, hitting and yanking on the string to accelerate their descent as the truck flew over the heads and crashes right in front of them as they land on the ground.

"Hoool-ly... shit..." The Spider-man had briefly swore at the sight before slowly creaking his neck to look right behind him, which Lala herself followed as well to see the men in black once more behind them. They stared down at them as they slowly marched, the one on the left cracking his knuckles while the blonde he clothes lined on the right spoke in a deep baritone

"Lala-sama, stop this foolish chase and return at once!"

Lala took a step back and crossed her arms in front of chest "No!"

The Spider-Man had took a breath then did a bounce on his shoes soles "Welp, You heard the lady so why don't you pack it in for the night and get some din-"

"Silence, you insolent bug!"

Spider-man stopped as he threw his arms down and sighed "Yeah, I didn't think that was going to work either.." His showed an upturned expression before hopping back and grabbing Lala around the waist. "Hold on, juuust a sec, kay?" before leaping over the truck and placing her gently on the floor "Stay right here m'kay? Ill be riiight back." The girl nodded before he leaped again to the other side

'Clothesline' growled "Boy, you are stepping into matters that don't concern you: Leave now or else."

Spider-man gave a slight spaz of his gloved hands "Sorry, just a bad habit of mine that I can't seem to shake, not that I particularity want to." He crouched low "So big guy, Wotcha gonna do?"

'Cracked knuckles' responded "Crush an annoying bug.."

Spider-man winced "Okay, A: Arachnid, not bug; B: Not in your life, bucko; And C!" He listed with his fingers " It's quite literally rule number one of being a hero is to save people, annotated with 'Especially pretty damsels-in-distress', so Look-" The tingling came back as he shifted his body to the left as 'Cracked Knuckles' rushed forward with a right hook slamming right into the downed truck. No wait, that wasn't right..

That would imply his fist was outside the truck with atleast an indent, Not creating a hole to fit his entire arm in while making steel look like tin-foil...

'Okay, dealing with beings with super speed and super strength... I am so screwed right now..' he slapped his masked cheeks 'Suck it up, Mama Yuuki ain't raise no quitter!' the tingling returned and he was ready. He ducked as 'Clothesline' rushed in with in with a swing, Spider-Man proceeded to sent out a sweep kick, knocking the one off balance.

"As I was SAYING! Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!" 'Cracked Knuckles' ripped his arm from the truck and use his arm to throw his arm at him with a chop "Whoopsie!" Only for the Spider-Man to swiftly dodge out of the way, which caused the attack to smash right into the concrete. Spider-Man had then dropped to the ground on his back, before propping the palms of his hands and launches off it using both legs to donkey kick 'Cracked knuckles' away, slamming right into the truck before he flicked his wrist to ensnare the man in a thick web.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Spider-Man turned his head to the side to the sound of the scream to just be blindsided by a quick strike, sending him flying into a tree then falling to the ground pathetically. He groggily picks himself off the floor, groaning and open his eyes only to find his right goggle missing

"Oh great... Do you know hard it is to make these things?!" The spider themed hero yelled as he hopped up as a blinding light erupted, engulfing the area

"What the hell?" Spider-Man said, shielding his eyes

"Oh no.." 'Clothesline' muttered while backing up

"No,no,no,no,no.." 'Cracked knuckles' began to violently gnaw at the webs to cut himself free

"What's got you two so...HUH?!" The light died revealing a huge flying octopus-looking thing hovering above them all as the men in black scrambled to get away together "Would somebody explaining just what is that?!"

"It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" that didn't explain nothing!

"Vacuum-kun! Stop the fighting and suck them up!" The voice of Lala yelled from behind the truck as the terribly named robot eyes lit up and opened it's mouth and began to inhale everything in sight

The Spider-Man quickly latches onto the tree he was closest to him as he felt a strong wind try to pull him in, making him grunt. The other two weren't so lucky as they were instantly sucked up

"Adios muchachos!" The Spider-Man cheered as his opponents were taken off of the battlefield before his eye caught sight of a trashcan flying by him and various items that were just lying about the park they were at being casually sucked right into the flying octopus 'Now that's just a weird thing to say..' as he caught sight of a pink haired girl in midair, with sudden batwings

"Umm... Lala? Mind shutting it off?!" He yelped as the wind grew stronger

"You know my name?" She tilted her head in confusion, as he slowly started to lose his grip

"SHUT. IT. OFF!"

"Hurry Lala-sama!" Peke has seemed to be caught in the tornado, and just as he arrived? Tough

"...How do I turn it off again?"

At these words, the wall-crawlers tight grip finally gave in and was caught in the wind exclaiming loudly. He also heard Peke screaming and Lala... Laughing? at least she's having fun. He also noticed himself spinning closer and closer to the octopus, and with quick thinking, aimed and fired rapidly at the spout of the device to clog it up. The webs plugged the entry point shut, causing the winds to die down... right before the device imploded because it was jammed

The Spider-man fell with a violent and painful thud as a bit and pieces of broken, fiery technology dropped right next to him, while his head was pounding and was finding it getting kinda hard to breathe with the mask on. Trying to rectify one of those problems, He ripped the torn mask right off his face and inhaled as hard as he could "Air, Beautiful oxygen, let's not go our separate ways ever again..."

"You big meanie! You blew up Vacuum-kun! You-you..." The devilukian girl descended upon the webbed hero while throwing a fit for her lost device before looking him right in the face "Rito? You're Spider-Man?"

'So much for the secret identity...'

* * *

Rito, masked, was walking alongside Lala as they made their way back to his house on the abandoned streets at night

"Look, Lala.." The hero began "I'm sorry bout the octopus, so how bout this? You can stay with my sister and I while you take some time away from home? That way we get to keep my secret safe and we're good, please?" The hero begged holding his hands in a prayer position "With sugar on top?"

The girl tapped her lip in thought before nodding "That would be a start." She giggled and He sighed but smiled none the less under the mask. They walked more before reaching the gate where they re-entered the house via Rito's room

"Hold up, give me a sec." Rito asked before removing his mask, hood and shoes and crumbling it up in a ball and walked right into the damaged closet and tossing said items in. Afterword, He hopped right back down and stood right next to the pinkette "Look, Mikan, My little sister, doesn't know about this so I hope you can keep it on the down low." She nodded and he sighed, getting ready for hell. He opened the door, and immediately hopped back

Mikan stood in the door frame, staring at her brother with a look that felt like winter and her arms crossed, holding a frying pan "The food is cold."

Rito gulped as Lala hid behind him slowly peeking out "Um... I can explain?"

* * *

The spider sighed as he flopped on his bed after an hour of scolding from Mikan and a meal from reheated food made the hero only want the day to end even more "Speaking of which, how long til this day officially ends?..." He tilted his head to check his alarm

...

"Shit!" Rito hopped right off of his bed to his desk and booted on his computer 'shit shit shit...' the computer had turned on and he immediately selected a program designed for communication

The program had loaded and saw their was a call within his group that was already an hour long. He gulped and sent a request which was almost immediately accepted as a voice in a sarcastic tone in English replied "Look who finally decided to show up!"

Rito blushed in embarrassment and coughed, before meekly replying in English as well "Sorry guys.." as he said this, the desktop had popped up 3 windows showing 3 individuals

The first was a slightly overweight tan teen whose username was Ned L. "Lemme guess? Spent another 5 years in the bath?"

The 2nd was a brown haired boy with scruffy unkempt hair whose username was Harley K. "Mikan stuffing you to the prim, mah Boi?"

The voice from before belonged to the 3rd window which had a boy with spiky, standing black hair whose name was Ken S. "Or The obvious answer, Thought of Haruna Sairenji cause your little punk ass to pass out again? How warm am I?"

Rito blushed as an image in his head began to form, which he quickly shook away "Oh piss off, you little prick.." giving a mean glare before breaking out into a smile

* * *

"So... You were defeated by an earthling..."

Both guards flinched at the cool tone of the man before them staring at the blue planet below them, a planet that was believed to be extremely weak and utterly helpless had just beaten 2 elite guards of the crown, a complete embarrassment.

Or it very well could have been just this one indivudual, a being from another planet just passing through? They didn't know but WILL find out...

"Very well..." He turned to face them while pulling a blade from a sheathe from his waist as it lit up "I'll do it myself.."

...

He proceeded to re-sheathe the blade "...Okay, bye."

* * *

 **And part (2/2) is done... I ain't making no promises, especially since I have a full time job now...**


	3. Running webby

"Damn! I'm not gonna make it!"

A figure identified as the Spider-man was seen leaping from building to building in a rapid pace

"6 small store robberies! 6!" He shoot his arm towards a nearby building and fired a line of webbing, holding a grip on the stone and began to swing from building to building "Not even my spider powers can save me here..."

Soon, His eyes caught sight of his target: Sainan high, his own school. He began to leap from another building and took one last web zip and landed on the rooftop... to hear the bell for 1st period ring, making him groan "You know what? I'd like to be early for school..."

* * *

Spider-man's alter ego, Yuuki Rito slumped on his desk in defeat as He was caught late and made to stand outside for determined time before being aloud to come in with the people around him making snide remarks and a crumbled piece of paper tossed at him, which he took as so not to appear any different from before. He gave a quiet sigh 'Today sucks..'

"Haruna, Hm? What'cha you there?" Rito's head snapped to his right to see a dirty blonde girl with short hair with a girl with pigtails standing over... her...

Haruna Sarenji was, without a doubt, the cutest girl in school with the smoothest skin, silky short hair and a kind face with a even kinder personality. She looked even cuter when she blushes and.. wait, she's blushing?

Haruna tilted the notebook in front of her to show it to her friend's (and unknowingly, Rito) to show a small sketch, and Rito squinted hard to see... Himself! Or well, Spider-Man!

"Isn't it that masked weirdo?" The dirty blonde girl mocked causing Rito to glare

"I was caught walking home after school later than usual, so some mean men followed me.." the girls gasped (Loudly that the teacher had tried to tried to tell them to quiet down but was ignored for being quite old and unable to shout) and "And when I was at my most scared moment, he came and save me so.." she gave a radiant smile "I am really grateful.."

Rito looked on in shock, before turning his head to look outside before breaking out to the biggest grin he'd ever made

'You know.. today might not be so bad..'

* * *

As the boy thought this, A pink haired girl hovered over his school in a peculiar white outfit with working bat wings holding a bento box. The girl hummed in delight "I found it~! Rito's school!"

"Lala- sama" A squeaky voice came out of nowhere "I want to know what you are going to do.." The girl responded with a happy chirp

"I'm going to give Rito his lunch, of course." the voice groaned, annoyed

"I mean about your current living situation, how long do you plan to live with the Yuuki's?" Lala blinked "I mean, Your father would no doubt have the location marked, so what are you going to do?"

The girly merely gave a knowing smile "No worries~! I have already formulated a full-proof plan to keep us here."

* * *

Meanwhile, A figure stared off in to the distance, looking over the city "The earth..." The figure was a man with shoulder length silver hair, an intricate set of armor with a cape flowing in the wind "As truly undeveloped as we last seen it.."

The figure frowns "But this boy... 'Spider-Man'..." He scoffs, disappointed his men had fell to such a weak sounding opponent "He'll soon regret ever crossing Deviluke's forces, as well as I!" He leaped off the roof and landed on the in a position that be titled a 'Super- hero landing'

"The mighty Zastin!"

* * *

Rito sighed as the bell announced lunch break, as he got up to open his bag and pulls out a bento box he had gotten from Mikan. He pulled out the box and opened it, before doing a double take. The box was empty and clean.

"Ah great, just great... " He slaps his forehead 'The amazing Yuuki Rito forgets his damn lunch, I hope I got some cash for a sandwich or something...'

"Hey is there a 'Yuuki Rito' here?!" Bursting through the door was a random student Rito had never met before eho was for some reason calling for him

"And what's it to you?"

"Because there's a sexy as hell girl looking for that asshole!" The teen erupt into a jealous aura. Rito was taken aback, because he felt such a reaction could only mean trouble. And 'sexy-as-hell'? who could... oh... ooooohhhh...

...Today was a complete crapshoot...

* * *

"Rito~! Hello~!" The pinkette strolled down the head turning the heads of every boy and girl she passed, not that she would notice in her search of the orange haired secret-spider.

A group of teens walk up to her "H-Hey there..." "We could help you find this Rito guy.."

"Really!?"

"Hey Lala!"

Everyone tilted their heads as a teen leaping 5 steps off the staircase he was on before coming to a dead stop in front of the girl, who was overjoyed to see him. He was decidedly less so.

"What the heck are you doing here for?!" And He marveled at her attire "And the heck are you wearing?"

The hat on her head jiggled "Yo" so this was Peke while he was doing his job... He'd wore better

Lala smiled while holding a bento box in front of his face "Mikan asked if I could give you this~!"

Rito was admittingly a bit surprised at the relatively harmless answer before a chill rode down his spine. The boys that have been following her to this point glared very jealously at the spider. "OI, 'pukki bito' or whatever, how the hell you know hotstuff here..."

Rito gulped, unable to give a answer, which meant he couldn't stop Lala from giving her own "We live together!~"

Rito's jaw drop to what could have been the worst possible answer at that very moment. The steadily brewing sense of jealousy rose exponentially "HOW?!"

Rito choked on his saliva when Lala continued "Because we're engaged!~"

Silence filled every hall, as every jaw on the male population dropped.

then a voice uttered "So that was your plan..."

Yeah, on second thought, that was the worst possible answer...

The lid on all of the hormonal teenagers exploded and all men in the area made to rush him. Even if his blaring siren wasn't going off (which it was), Rito knew staying right in that position would be a terrible idea so he proceeded to book it, with the entire male populous after his blood. The pinkette had the entire situation fly right over her head "Rito must be very popular!~"

The hat on her head gave an non-pulsed look "I highly doubt that's the case.."

* * *

The spider ran as far as he could through the maze of hallways, which was easy considering his skillset. He made quick turns into different halls and avoid certain hall that the buzzing in his head said to stay clear of. This led him straight into...

"A DEAD-END?!" Before him was the entryway to the condemned wing of the school, which has been closed off from any young scholar from injuring themselves, which will soon be the reason why he was gonna be black and blue in the next minute if he didn't figure what to do.

He scanned every corner of the hall for a plan. He couldn't break the door open, that would only alert them of his location. The hallway next to where he came from was the girls locker room, which was self-explanatory. And the window right beside him was-!

Rito stared at the window before breaking out into a smile and running to it and slamming it open. He looked down to see he was on the second floor, while he could jump, he'd didn't want to risk showing off that agility, however...

He looked to see the the building and noticed a ledge, not to big mind you but enough to seem like it was plausible to use it to escape should any onlookers see. He hopped on the ledge when He heard the horde "Do or die time!" and began to climb alongside the wall. He didn't actually used the ledge, but kept close to give off the allusion while using his gifted clinging ability to move.

He moved alongside the wall and saw another window and climbed right in. He slumped right in, and held his breath as he heard the angry murmurs of the mob. Soon after, they had left to search again and he breathed easy once again.. right before...

"Rito~!"

The boy yelped up in surprise as he hopped away. He turned his head back towards the window and saw Lala floating just beyond the windowsill, before entering "Found you!"

The boy blinked "B-But how?"

The hat on head gave a pointed look "One merely had to follow the trail of destruction you leave in your wake to solve that problem."

Rito glared at the both of them before a bento was once more shoved in his face, and looked to see Lala give a warm smile "Eat up!"

Rito wanted to talk more but decided to shut up and eat when his stomach gave it's 2 cents. As he munched, his mouth filled with wonder. His little tiny runty baby sister could sure cook, The guy who catches her eye would be one lucky well-fed fool.

And speaking of eye-catching (un)lucky fools... "Lala, why did you lie to the entire student body? Now they'll be after my head on a pike.."

The girl took a seat on a discarded chair "Well, you promised to help me stay on this planet."

"And how is sending an angry mob at me going to help?"

"Because I want us to be together.." Lala shyly said into her hand, causing Rito to blush wildly

Rito realizes she was trying to pull, and shook off the red from his face and tried to confront her on the comment. 'Tried' being the key word

*RING~!*

Rito groaned and shut the bento box "Look, let's talk later, I don't want to be late for class again." He stood up "I should be finished around 8 a clock tonight, So let's talk then, at the riverbank at the edge of town, we'll have all the privacy we'd need."

Lala and Peke stared at him blankly "All... the privacy... you would need..." Peke said disgusted "What a pervert.."

"Grr, Not like that you bozos!"

He shouted before hopping out the window and proceeded to climb along the wall outside

Peke grumbled "Lala-sama! This whelp is completely uncouth and disgusting! We should just find another choice and-"

"No." Lala interrupted "He is the only one I can rely on, and besides..." She looks off to her side to view the bento box "He promised.."

* * *

Rito sneaked past a corner into a empty hall, making sure to avoid anyone of the same gender in fear of his life.

A man stood in front of the chalkboard with a piece of chalk in his hand.. his only hand. He turned to see the new arrival and nodded his head

"Nice to see you make it, Mr Yuuki." Rito returned the favor and smiled

"Good afternoon, Connors-sensei."

* * *

Meanwhile at a police station, A rookie cop was staring at a man in a rather elaborate cosplay

"So you mean to tell you are an alien coming to pick up your princess and slay a... child, correct?"

"Yes! Just like I told you!"

"...Okay dude, for real, how much have you had to drink today?"

"GRR! I must make haste and-

The rookie sighed, ignoring the ramblings of the cosplayer, as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs

'This guy is a jackass, Maybe this story would make Yui laugh...'


	4. A new responsibility

A quiet and peaceful planet was hard to Lala began to count the slowly appearing stars "One... two... oh! That group looks like a puppy!" She announced as she pointed a group of stars that looked like a dog

"Lala-sama, do you really believed he would be a wise choice?"

The girl perked up as her hat, which is really a capable transformation outfit A.I., gave a strange question "And what would you mean Peke?"

The hat's expression changed to give upturned brow look "He doesn't give off any sense that we can trust him, he is plain looking and he looks like an idiot."

"Oi! What's with the 'plain looking'?" Lala looked towards the bridge over the riverbank to see Rito in his Spider-Man outfit in a strange position. He looked to hanging upside down on a single line of web, his feet held together to keep a grip on said line. She really wanted to question him if it made him dizzy.

She instead really replied "Peke was just having a thought is all, are you well, Rito?"

The boy gave a 'shush!' sound and whispered "Not out loud, will ya? I'm still in uniform.." He gave a pointed look at her with what seemed to be new goggles that seemed to be all fixed up "You know WHY I called you out here, right?" He emphasized

Lala tapped her lips "To discuss our marriage?"

"Yes-Wait what-no!"

Lala clapped her hands "First things, I think we should live in the same room and call Papa that I've decided so I can-"

Rito waved his arms, just flailing them about "Hey, hey hey!" he settled down "You're kinda rushing into this, and I don't really know if you'd thought this thru."

"But I thought Couples stayed together in the same room."

"NOT THAT!" The loud screech made Rito lose his grip and fall right to the ground with a thud "Okay ow.." He groaned before rolling to the sitting position "I know I let you stay in my house but I didn't say anything that REMOTELY sounded like marriage okay? so I need you to come to my school and explain the-" He halted as the all-to-familiar ringing had returned. He felt the need to move-NOW!

He leaped from his spot and landed next to Lala and turned his attention right back to where he once stood to find the space occupied by a newcomer stabbing the space was at with a... A freaking LIGHTSABER?!

Lala gasped "Zastin?!"

This 'Zastin' guy had shoulder-length gray hair and had a demonic looking suit of armor with a cape and once again, a freaking blue lightsaber. He would've could cut a truly intimidating figure... had he not had a comedic looking dog gnawing on his hind leg. Rito couldn't even make a joke as one was already there

'Zastin' smirked as he pulled his sword from the ground with ease "Impressive reflexes, I can see why my men would have the tiniest of trouble with you, Human-spider creature."

His men? Must have been the Men in black (Damn it, stop thinking of the Will Smith song) "Sorry bud, Human spider didn't test well with test audiences so the name is Spider-man."

"...And here I thought you were an exception, seems you are as undeveloped as the rest of your planet."

"HEY!"

Zastin ignored the hero and turned his attention to Lala "Princess, I ask you one last time peacefully: Return to Deviluke this instant!"

And that pretty much confirmed it, Rito sighed 'Geez I thought Tweedle-Dumb and Dumber sent her message quite clearly too..'

Lala frown and crossed her arms and harrumphed in a high pitched way "I thought it was clear I don't wannna!"

"This is not up for discussion! It is your fathers will!"

Lala Stuck her tongue out like a brat "Oh yeah? And if I say I found the one I wanted to marry!"

Rito, Zastin and Peke's eyes widened at the announcement. Zastin at the suddenness of it all, and Peke and Rito finally putting all the pieces together 'She was just gonna use me/him?!'

Zastin recovered first "And whom would be the next in line?"

Lala gestured to the masked figure in a showy manner "I will marry the human: Yuuki Rito!"

Rito's eyes popping out nearly popped off the protective lenses meant to disguise himself 'She just threw me under the damn bus?!'

Zastin's eyes were shadowed by his hair "So Spider-Man is but an earthling named Yuuki Rito... how...,." He lifted his gaze and gave a pointed look at the wall-crawler "Utterly disappointing..."

Lala closed her eyes and smiled, about to say something else before a gust of wind cutted her off

'Okay, re-evaluate where exactly everything went wrong...' The moment the bodyguard uttered the last syllable, The ringing in Rito's head returned,telling him to- JUMP!

He hopped just in time to miss the swift thrust of his sword brought forth by the swordsman "I cannot allow one such as yourself to take Lala-sama's hand as is my mission from his highness will not allow!"

Rito barreled onto the ground below him and crouched 'Okay,... This guy is nuts!?' throwing his arm and firing a web at an abandoned truck that was parked next to the action and moving close to it to give him space from the madman with a large knife

"Don't expect to escape, BOY!" Zastin zoomed towards the truck and began slicing wildly in every direction "Fight me like a man!" The, slashes aimed for everything in it's way, from the truck being diced into pieces to...

"Whoa!" Rito barely dodged with only a slash across the chest "Grr! Not cool!" Angered by the tearing of his costume, Rito only had to look at what was left of the truck to know going wildly in would be a... Wait..

"Is that all you have?!" Zastin assumed a stance and glared at the hero. The Web-head responded by firing a web that Zastin dodged with ease, The bodyguard gave a smirk while the other seemed less talkative for missing his attack, instead proceeding to tighten his grip on the web-shot

The Spider tilted his head "Gotcha." He said before pulling his arm back, yanking on the web. Zastin alerted, turning back to see what was the actual target, before getting blinded by the sudden shattering pane of glass slamming and breaking right into him

'Now's my chance!' Leaping from his position and landing on the ground, Rito swipe-kicked the distracting guard's legs

Zastin grunted as he fell on his back losing his grip on his blade, allowing Rito to web the sword to him. After grabbing the blade, The hero quickly tossed the weapon into the nearby river. Zastin recovered and hopped on his feet in time to see his weapon tossed aside. "H-HUH?!"

"Just not your day, pal" The hero said in a mocking tone

The bodyguard before closing his eyes and smirks "I was mistaken, you are certainly a cut above the rest using my arrogance to get a leg up in this fight..." He slowly shifted to a martial arts pose "But I have my duty so I shall- HRRPFH!?"

"Whoopsie.., you were saying something? You were kinda just standing there with your eyes closed so.." The Hero slowly said before rapidly firing more web shots at Zastin before slowly encasin the man in a thick webbed cocoon where he mumbled his frustration loudly.

Rito quickly fell on his butt and took a breath while slowly descending from the air was Lala grasping her hands "That was awesome! Now all we have to do is call Papa and-" The hero held up his hand to quiet the princess

"Look, Imma be real with you, okay?" The princess remained quiet, keeping her eyes also remained chained to him "I don't like that YOU get to throw ME into a marriage that just forces someone into something they don't want, That's just hypocritical."

"But... I also understand your reasoning," The girls eyes widened as she looked up to see a hand held out to her "This is a problem that is way out of any of our hands so I want to help, just..." He winces "No more throwing me under the bus, okay?"

The princess looked uncertain "Are you sure?.."

"Well, duh" He shrugged with one shoulder "Especially since my M.O. is to be a 'Friendly' neighborhood Spider-Man so why wouldn't I? Would make for rather lousy marketing if I didn't, and Rule #1 is to be a hero is to save people-" He bit his tongue before he could add the annotation "So I'll do my best to help you and besides..." The hero rubbed the back of his head "You're pretty cool."

The princess stared at the red clad teenager in front of her breaking into a smile and grabbing the boys hand and shaking it, which also brought a hidden smile on the hero's masked face. Their attentions were soon caught by a sudden mumbling.

The teens turned back to see Zastin eyes closed shut and seeming to be monolouging to himself in mumbles only he could understand, leaving both perplexed. Soon, unable to take it anymore, Lala floated over and ripped the webbing over Zastin's mouth, causing a scream to erupt from the man's lips

The princess rolled her eyes "Zastin, What is it that you were saying?"

The bodyguard lips continued to whimper before replying "I-I said that I have given up.." The teens and clothes-bot continued to stare, waiting for him to continue "I give victory in this battle to you, and I too shall work to give Lala-sama the life she actually wants."

The girl held her hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp while the hero looked suspicious and raised a mechanical brow at the swordsman. "Is that so? I ain't buying it, why the sudden change of heart that made you not want to make a spidery themed shish-kabob?"

The knight looked down to the ground and shutting his eyes and shifted to a position where Rito would expect him to hold his fist "I do not fault you for pointing out my sudden heel-turn but it is also you who caused it," he gritted his teeth "I had allowed my duty towards his highness, the king, to delude me into not realizing Lala-sama's strife." Cue the dramatic one eyed tear "But you... you have show me your understanding of Lala-sama's feelings that I could never understand..."

The two stared at the overly dramatic knight as he made a show of his resolve, noting all of the overblown bravado, but they could tell he was being serious. Rito walked over to the webbed up knight, picked up a piece of shattered glass and began to cut the knight free. after slicing through the web, Zastin crawled out of the cocoon and straighten himself "I shall report this prospect to his highness and the queen, I wouldn't get any hopes up until I report back but for the time being, I will hold back my forces and not make any attempts to reclaim Lala-sama."

Both teenagers looked at each other with Lala looking visually the most happy as she hops up and down in victory as Rito lets out a sigh 'Didn't think it would be that e-' "HOWEVER," The teens snapped their attention to the knight who looked deadly serious 'There's the catch..'

Zastin crossed his arms "Should news of Lala-sama's location be revealed, propositions from suitors all across the galaxy will come, and will attempt to make their claim, so tell me this," Zastin stared right into Rito's eyes through his googles "Can you protect Lala-sama then?"

Rito crossed his arms "This town is my home and responsibility so I think I'll be... hold up," Rito stopped as his goggles widened "Are they any I don't know... Face-huggingalienswithacidblood?.." He said in one breath

The two aliens stared at the hero in confusion before Zastin slowly replied "Uhh... I do not believe so?..."

The hero sighed in relief "Then of course."

Both aliens smiled as Zastin turned his back to them to look at the river "Then you have my trust, now about my blade..." he trailed as he stared at the water making both teenagers turn to view what he was looking at, only to see the light of the blade floating down the river fast.

The group stared in silence before Zastin made a mad dash down the river screaming like a madman. The teenagers stared at the bodyguard silently before the hero meekly say "...Let's just go home..."

"..." Lala just nodded

* * *

After returning and catching Mikan up to speed with the new living standards from then on and eating dinner, both Yuuki's went to show Lala to a spare room. Mikan left to call their father of the situation and Rito to study, leaving the princess of deviluke to her own devices.

Lala laid on her bed and stretched, appreciating her new sense of freedom as a light flashed as she suddenly striped of her ridiculous outfit and laid on the bed, naked. She tilted her head to see the marshmallowy form of Peke lying tired right beside her. The small costume bot said meekly

"Lala-sama... now what are we going to do?..."

The princess hummed and stared at the ceiling "I don't know actually, I was sort of more preoccupied with GETTING the space rather than what I was gonna do with it.."

Lala began to ponder as Peke snores. She had honestly thought that freedom wouldn't come so easily, that she had to keep hopping from city to city and planet to planet but now she is able to stay here. Papa wouldn't like it but that's his just desserts, and now she can kick back, relax and... do... something...

She sighed, not knowing what to do in her free time...

Maybe she can think of the marriage prospects?... Oh god no, that was even worse! Anyone lined up for the position had no redeeming qualities in the slightest... well, almost everyone..

The princess tilted her head to look at the wall to see various framed pictures of a family of four, many consisting of two children. She focused on the boy in the pictures: Yuuki Rito... she was feeling bad for not taking his feelings into consideration especially with how he has made it his mission to help her... And he even understands how she feels, too...

Ugh... Even if wasn't what he had in mind, he, without even trying, was probably the one she... wouldn't mind...

The girl shook her head, He made it clear marriage wasn't on his mind, at least for now... besides, He has his Spider-Man thing and that school place...

The princess blinked then smiled "Hmm... That sounds fun.."

* * *

Rito sighed as he laid on his bed putting together the timeline of events that had transpired in just the last 2 days from unknowingly saving Haruna-Chan to getting unwittingly engaged to an alien princess (Although he managed to clear that issue up) after getting sliced around by an idiot bodyguard, speaking of which... He tilts his head towards his floor which laid his ripped costume. He did have an extra in the closet but did he really need to keep THIS specific outfit?

He means, its okay but it really look unremarkable compared to the outfits that have been popping up as of of recently. if only...

Rito looked his desk which was riddled with tiny bits of machinery, a home brew computer and a small notebook. He got up and walked up and pulled up a chair and sat down. He opened his notebook and viewed it's pages and its contents, The first few pages were a few words that wouldn't make sense with out a bit of context: "Able to lift tremendous weight" "Over 200 lbs with ease' '400' '600' 'can't find anything else to measure' "surprisingly clingy' 'buzz buzz buzz' 'headaches prevents stabbings'

Yep, anyone who read this would just think he was crazy.

the next few pages had a strange formula broken down and a design for a bracelet-type device with a trigger with a miniature carousel meant for reloading small cartridges

and turning to the last pages were complied together with a paperclip as a section labeled 'Costume possibilities' and pulling the last in the bunch, the only one not crossed out and smiled

"Y'know having a fashionista mother can really be a help... I hope She left A LOT of spandex.."

He was gonna need it...

* * *

 **Why am I able to push these chapters so quickly while ignoring the story that still gets me follows and favorites today...**

 **Edit:8/16/2018 Edits from a previous draft were deleted before upload, restored**


	5. classroom greetings

**How am I able to pump this story out when I don't feel bothered to look at Another case... Oh well**

 **treyalexander61917: Comparative speaking, on par in ways and vastly overwhelmed in others. Canonically, Spidey is quick enough to dodge automatic fire and very impressive strength feats as well, specifically after a bit of time being Spidey. Yami (Normal) and Kuro will definitely have him on the ropes, but He isn't a person to back down. Mea, Nemesis and Yami (Darkness) on the other hand... Rito'll be more in touch with his new abilities by that point and work to improve his base equipment by the time the official 'Darkness' storyline begins. I have been thinking how it fit in when I reread the manga after binging on some Spider-Man movies and TV shows, and found it came quite nicely... in a frankenstein-ian way... Short answer: Rito will get stronger if he wants to survive**

 **And it was a storm Lala blew away with a sonic scream... I have a feeling I might use that later, I feel it'll might come in handy when dealing with parasites...**

 **To love-Ru is owned by shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentaro yabuki**

 **Spider-man is owned by marvel**

* * *

A young man of mid-20's ran his way to Sainan High, the school He taught at and where He was well respected by his students, especially his female ones, not that he was bragging, heh heh...

He stopped as he heard a whimper in an alleyway close to the school "Huh? Is anyone there?" He entered the dark alley, not noticing a rustle in the shadows by the trashcans as a dark chuckle was heard

"Hehe..."

* * *

For the past few days, nothing of note happen. Boys clamoring for the mysterious pinkette to return, the girls all look at the males of the school with disgust and what was Yuuki Rito doing during this?

Laying face down on his desk while snoring. He was dealing with the rough reality that sewing a full body suit wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. He was sort of lucky that Saruyama was still on his retreat with his mother, meaning he had no friends to speak to during breaks letting him snooze.

Life with Lala seemed to be going along swimmingly, besides the occasional explosion and escaped droid from her room, she seemed to breathe a new life into the house and Mikan did seem to enjoy her company since he didn't seem to have any for her. It was strange when Mikan made note that Lala seemed to disappeared from the house when she arrived yesterday, but Lala just said she wanted to take care of an errand and that it was a 'surprise'... He could only hope it won't blow up in his face.

He was awoken by a slight nudge on the shoulder and he turned his head to look at who dared disturb his slumber. He looked and was met with.. "Y-Yuuki-kun.." A beautiful angel...wait... Haruna-chan was talking to him?!

Rito hopped off his seat and said "H-Hi ya..." he blushed in embarrassment as the dirty blonde from before snickered behind her hand while looking at him with her pigtailed friend. Haruna-chan didn't seem to mind as she meekly said

"Yuuki-kun, class will begin in a moment." Oh, she was just doing her duty as a class rep... yay...

"O-Oh... Thanks, Sairenji-san..." He sat back down as he cradled his head in his arms in embarrassment. Haruna-chan sat down and the class quieted down as the teacher, Honekawa-sensei, arrived. The old man adjusted his glasses as he meekly announced to the class "Yes... so, this is rather sudden..." He feebly said "But I'd like to introduce our new transfer student.."

Rito blinked, noting the timing for a transfer was a alittle close to too close to end of the year for comfort, so why bother?..

Honekawa-sensei merely turn to the hallway and called out "Come on in!"

"OKIE DOKIE!"

Rito's eyes widened as he swore glass had just broken. That voice... No... It can't be?!

The door slammed open as walking in a rather healthy looking girl clothed in the standard uniform for Sainan high with flowing pink hair, a strange white hair piece and what looks a devil tail accessory. The girl gave a big smile and a peace sign "Hello! My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke! You can just call me Lala, though, I hope can all be friends!"

Suddenly all the boys of the class rose out of their seats and began to whistle and holler at the new student, not being any subtle with their catcalls while the girls stare at them with disgust. And what was Yuuki Rito doing during this? Slamming his head to his desk as the 'surprise' just blew up in his face..

* * *

Zastin sat in his chair holding a bag of ice to his head, that was still pounding from the lecture he had recieved from the king and queen, only being freed when they decided to discuss this privately. Zastin began to relish these quiet moments., Suddenly, the door to the room he was in slammed open with great force causing the knight to cringe hard

The sound maker was Maul, the affectionately called 'clothesline' by Yuuki Rito, rushed holding a piece of paper. Zastin sighed and asked "What is it?"

Maul brandished the the paper. "We have gotten reports of an identified spacecraft entering the atmosphere, before we lost any signal, perhaps a jamming device."

Zastin perked up and took the paper to review "Hmm, it seems the signal was lost over..." The knights eyes narrowed "Sainan.." It would appear they have wasted time looking for Lala-sama...

The knight stood and turned to leave the room "Pinpoint where the intruder's location was last, I'll make haste to Lala-sama's side!" He began to leave when a ringtone played and Zastin cringed

* * *

At the sound of the bell, many heads towards the new girl and they speak as one

"Lala-chan! Want to have lunch?"

"Lala-chan! How bout we get to know each other?!"

"Lala-chi! I need to know your cup size!" okay, that was from the dirty blonde girl

They were met by silence as her seat was already empty "Where'd she go?!"

Meanwhile, the doors to the roof were pushed open as the new girl and the secret hero rushed out, the boy pushing the girl faster. They stopped and Rito crossed his arms disappointingly "Can you tell me just what the hell you are doing?!"

Lala seemed unfazed "Just going to school, y'know?"

"Oh I know... as well as the entire school!"

"I just might have to agree Lala-sama, this might be extremely hazardous to maintain with your.. exuberant personality." Peke's voice came from the top of Lala's as He seem to have taken the appearance of the hairpiece, which was probably for the best considering the principal who was a frequent in his sad excuse of a rouge's gallery

Lala had the decency to look embarrassed "I just wanted to make see what everyone else was doing..."

Rito shook his head and sighed "Fine, You just make sure not to tell anyone of our secrets and I'll handle the damage control." heh heh... Caught that reference

Lala clapped happily as Rito began to ponder 'Well, what's the worse that could happen?'

* * *

"Sairenji-kun, I'd like if you'd take Lala-kun on a tour of the club facilities?"

After returning from the break, The two teenagers came back to the room to the shock (And fury) of many of their classmates, making Rito the prime target for crumpled paperballs, broken pencils and even a textbook. Through it all, Rito had to take it as to not be suspious of the sudden matrix moves, so his back was sore... But today couldn't be too bad right?

Now it was that bad...

Haruna-chan, for her credit, took the challenge with stride "Oh.. Of course, Sensei."

Rito kept a eye as Haruna-chan made her way to Lala "Nice to meet you, I'm Sairenji Haruna."

Lala kept it natural "Nice ta' meetcha!" she said, excitingly waving her arms like a child

Rito gulped, Yeah... this is going to end well...

* * *

The pinkette and the class rep walked down the quiet halls with Haruna making the occiasional comment on describing a room they pass by each room with Lala OoO-ing and Ahh-ing.

The girl in question was enjoying the tour and enjoying the school even more. She could see why Rito would like coming to a place like this, it's just so fun! The girl's ears perk at sounds from a nearby classroom and tugs at Haruna's sleeve. "Haruna, What's there?"

The class rep looked to where she was pointing at and responded "I believe that is Connors-Sensei's classroom."

"Connors-Sensei?"

Haruna nodded "He deals with biology with the upperclassmen and holds a honors class as well, for those who have excelled in our year."

Lala's eyes sparkled "OoO! Can we see?"

Haruna, taken aback by such a innocent question, was flustered into submission "W-Well, Only if Sensei doesn't mind..."

"YAY!" And the new girl ran right into the classroom and slams the door wide open and saw a man in a lab coat with short blond hair writing on the chalk board with his left arm. Lala gave a wave "Hello there!"

This caused the man to jump at the sudden at the sudden entrance and turn to face the newcomer "Um.. Yes? Who are you?"

Before Lala could reply, Haruna rushes in and grabs her arm "I am so sorry, Sensei! I was just showing Lala-chan around the school, I am SO sorry if she interrupted you." She said flustered

The man chuckled and waved his arm dismissively "No No, It's fine." He put down his chalk and walked towards them "My name is Curtis Connors but please, you can just call me Dr. Connors."

Lala smiled and held a hand out "And I'm Lala!" The man proceeded to shake her right hand with his left which invoked a curious reaction from the girl as she went to look at his right arm... or where his right arm should've been "Huh?"

"Lala!"

Dr. Connors just laughs it off "It's okay, I'm used to it." He lets go of her hand and rubs his shoulder "It was lost in a car accident years ago, so I have gotten used to the stares."

Lala feeling rather awkward, decided to look around the classroom and peered over various beakers of liquid, microscopes and charts. Rather mundane to the researching devices on deviluke but it was still interesting. She then stood face-to-face with a long scaly creature as it stared right at her.

It blinked. She blinked.

It stuck it's tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out at it.

The brought a giggle from Haruna and a chuckle from Dr. Connors "I see you've met my most faithful lab assistant, bruno." Lala began to make squeaky noises like she was trying to communicate with the lizard "He might not be in the mood, miss. Bruno here has just gotten finished supplying samples and He might be irritable."

"Samples?" This peaked the girl's interest.

Dr. Connors nervously rubbed his neck "Well, It's very early in development so I won't say why, but I am collecting samples of reptile DNA, which Bruno has so graciously been chosen for." Lala tilts her head and sees what Dr. Connors was writing down

Haruna could probably see they spent enough time there and decided to leave as she clapped her hands together "I think that is enough time, thank you sensei."

"Anytime, I hope to see you both in my class one day." Both girls nodded and left to continue the tour, leaving the doctor. Dr Connors that felt his remaining arm rub his shoulder. "Soon..."

Rito peered from behind a corner as the two girls walked out of Dr. Connors classroom and made a note that look like such a stalker right then and there that if anyone were to see him they would think he was a stalker and he would hard-press to deny the claim.

He sees the two girls walk through the courtyard passing by the cages for baseball team when the sudden tingling came to him, causing him to scan the area of what could it have been, the girls looked to be safe so what could have been...

He looked up to see an object flying fast towards him, so He raised a hand and caught it to find it was a baseball. 'HA! Yuuki Rito: 1, Crap thrown at me out of nowhere...' the sudden memories of his classes that day came flooding in '...NEVERMIND THEN...'

He tossed the ball over his shoulder and keeps following the girls (God, that sounded wrong...) as they came close to the cages to the girls tennis team that He knows Haruna-chan was a part of, Not that He was a stalker or anything! He was just... very observant...

"Oh Sasuga-Sensei!"

The sudden call out made Rito snap out of his delusion to focus on newly introduced 'Sasuga-sensei', He knew who He was however, how couldn't he? From his best friend bemoaning of the 'bastard teach who takes all the babes', his very not subtle fanclub and the fact He always to take pictures of him when he worked as a amateur photographer for the school newspaper...

Does He talk too much?

He vaguely caught Haruna-chan giving her own description of the teacher to Lala and- huh?

The tingling came back, but why? It's only the teach- ...

Said teacher nonchantly waves his hands while keeping his eyes trained on the two girls before him "It's not that big a deal.." He said licking his lips

... Oh no ...

* * *

Can Sasuga be a predator?

Rito, in full spider attire, swung throughout the city blindly after dropping Lala off at home with Mikan while pondering what the tingling (Good phrasing, Need to find an actual name for the feeling) from before could have been the danger it sensed when the teacher arrived

Could He be interested in the girl's bodies? Considering the principal who He had to stop every other day for a sexual assault perhaps...

Whatever the case He had to keep an eye on the suspicious Sasuga,

*SPLAT*

...

Looks like swinging without looking where He was going led the Spider-Man into a wall...

Like a dumbass...

"Oww..."

* * *

"Spider-Man!" Over seeing the city from the rooftops, The Spider-Man kept a vigilant eye over his neighborhood in a crouched position. A loud and familiar voice called from behind him as He turned back to see the knight of Deviluke huffing and puffing in exhaustion while another dog gnaws at his legs "I finally found you.."

The Spider-Man in polite greeting "Yo Zastin, new puppy?"

The knight gave a deadpan glare while shaking the dog off his legs "I have come bearing a message from both our surveillance systems and the king himself."

Spider-Man blinked as He stood up "So which is the good news and the bad news?.."

Zastin closed his eyes and crossed his shoulders "It is customary to start with the bad news so I shall say that first: We have been alerted of a sudden entry to the planet directly over this city and as far I have known, it was to be a secret..."

Spider-Man tilted his head and thought. Oh great, on top of the mess with Sasuga, I just might have to deal with one of Lala's stupid suitors... "Any clue of what kind of thing it could have been?"

"From what we were able to find before the ship turned on a cloaking feature was that the ship was tiny and over the western part of the city."

The west? Where the school was? It seems that the plot thickens

"If that was the bad news, I guess we might have succeeded with the proposal to the king and queen?"

The knight winced, causing the spider to worry "Not exactly.." Zastin then pulled a strange object, that appeared to look demonic with skulls and a crystal on top, from his pocket and pressed it "It would be best if you saw it for yourself.." The object began to float and the crystal on top glowed and floated as a new voice came from it

 **"SO, YOU ARE THE ONE MY DAUGHTER HAS PUT HER TRUST IN!"**

Both of the people on the roof plug their ears as the voice shouted causing both of them pain, one from having dealt an hour of it already and the other from having all of his senses maxed past 11 and both had their ears bleed

He luckily quieted down JUST enough to only cause less minor pain **"My Wife and I have discussed Lala's wish and have decided to heed it on the condition that Yuuki Rito must be considered the #1 candidate for the throne."**

Spider-Man's eyes widened "Huh?!"

The king responded gruffly **"Without a proper figurehead, your entire race would face war as a result to curry Lala's favor, if only to stop it. With this, The ones seeking succession will no doubt aim for Yuuki Rito solely, where we will counter. Do you understand?"**

The Spider-Man looked down and considered. Yes, Threatening the people one cares for would be advantageous to those using underhanded techniques, another reason he would wear a mask. "I... don't like it, but I got it, King.."

 **"Gid lucione Deviluke."**

"King Gid, so I should just keep an eye on those two for you?"

 **"Of course, as a first response worker, but be warned, BOY."** The king said in a deep voice **"If any harm is brought to my daughter, I shall bathe the starways in your blood and your race WILL FACE MY WRATH!"**

The Spider-Man recoiled in both pain and fear. The king of an entire planet's wrath?! The earth wouldn't be able to handle such a cataclysm again... "I-I understand, my lord.." He gave a shaky bow

Humanity is relying on a teenager from japan? We're screwed...

* * *

Saru-tech is an global conglomerate devise to create new biological advancements and weapons. It is only rivaled by the powers of the Tenjouin group and Stark industries. It has been to deal with shadier customers but has been clear on it's uninvolvement in any serious crisis that could possibly end up putting the business in any legal trouble.

It was develop 20 years prior thanks to the founder, Nodaka Saruyama and her husband who divorced as soon as their child was born.

Speaking of the heir, Kenichi Saruyama stood outside the tower his mother had devise for their home after exiting from a privately owned limo. He had returned after a few week trip to the alps with his mother for her business trip, and was ready to kick back, relax and play games before He returned to school tomorrow, where his best buddy, Rito, was obviously pinning for someone to talk to, as per usual.

"I mean, What could of happened in a few weeks? Heck, even a couple of days!" He laughed at what was most like a boring time at home.

* * *

 **It was brought to my attention when reading the manga for To love-ru, that a couple of characters were really superfluous... I.E. Kenichi Saruyama, your dime-a-dozen pervert best friend who disappears easily when needed or to initiate a situation for your MC to get himself in a tough situation.**

 **I have made it a goal to give a few of these characters a bit more of a leg to stand on. Like I am seriously going to overhaul a few key players: Especially Ren and Run. They need it looking back on the text.**

 **So Saruyama will be a Harry osborn surrogate with a pervy best friend touch, not much of a improvement but still**


	6. Strung by a web

**L**

 **Wearevenom: As I noted before, I am not the biggest Venom fan, but I won't knock the possibility of venom in this story. You just KNOW the black suit has to appear, but will take up the focus. I think there was a My Hero Academia crossfic like that... I had my problems.**

* * *

Yuuki Rito sat at his desk, wide awake for once as he sketches in his notebook for the Schematics for a new device: A tracker. One that He could probably use to on Sasuga to find out where He lives to find his hidden agenda for Lala. It would be shitty if He did find too incriminating to support a case for taking too close in young girls but He can't be too sure especially with the king of a entire planet riding on his webbed ass.

'I could dumpster dive after school, maybe I can find what I need, I just have to worry about-' His thoughts were interupted by a loud voice but not the loud voice He was expecting.

"The fuuuun has arriiiived! Wassup!" Sliding open the door to the class walked a boy with spiky black hair, a rather obnoxious smug face and stretched out arms as if to embrace the world. Nobody acknowledge him except one, who the teen walked toward "Miss me?"

The one being Yuuki Rito himself, who smirked "Nah, Had a good couple of weeks without hearing your plans to sneak into the girls loc-" Rito's mouth was covered by the other boys hand as he looked to see the girls give him a strange but angry look causing him to whisper

"Shh! How could you, I thought I could trust you!"

"Not when you try to use me as a scapegoat, bro." Rito gave him a deadpan response before smiling "How was Sweden?"

The teen rolled his eyes and sat at his own desk, that was closed to Rito's "Two weeks of dull, bro, like I said on skype, Mom spent all the time there in board meetings and/or sleeping, why'd I even bother going with her is beyond me.."

"Didn't you say before it was to see if you could get an authentic Swedish massage?"

The teen winced and shivered while muttering "big man hands.."

It was Rito's turn to roll his eyes "Vietnam flashback, Ken?" The two were actually very close to each other, having become so from the beginning of middle school. Both were unimpressive young males so obviously they had nothing better to do than talk

"Imagine if Ned or Harley heard this?"

"I would never live that down.." Saruyama's eyes narrowed "Don't you fucking dare."

The teen shrugged while smiling "Haha, yeah right man."

Ken reclined in his chair, putting his arms behind the back of his head "So what have I missed, confessed to your muse yet?" He said with a Cheshire smirk

"No..."

This caused the wealthy teen to sigh at his friend in disappointment "Something's never change?"

"You got that-" The teen was interrupted by another loud voice, this time the one he was expecting

"Rito!~" The teens head was pulled back and felt the back of his head feeling very cushioned "The people here are so nice! Teehee!" So it must be Lala and the cushions were... were... "Rito? Are you awake?" She released the teen to have him slam his face right into his desk

"Huh? I thought he was awake?... Oh Hiya!" She waved at the person she hadn't met before

Ken stared in obvious shock "...I take that back... I was wrong"

* * *

"Two-timer..."

"It's not like that!"

time had passed since the beginning of the classes and was soon after gym classes and the scheduled lunch time for everyone, and to communicate with friends or in this instance, to interrogate them.

"Then explain to my why that hot chick is fawning all over you..." Kenichi had watched all day that the weird pink girl had made it her sole purpose to get up close personnel with Rito which of course made him jealous of the lucky bastard but concerned about the prospect of his best friend just giving up on Sairenji, a crush he had since the two became friends in Middle school. The one true OTP.

"She... Well, she lives with Me and Mikan..."

"..."

"That's just it, man! She needed a place to stay and I let her into our house, that all there is to it..." Rito said, very embarrassed

ken stared at his friend for a good moment before sighing and opening his bento with Rito doing the same. Ken opened to see a expensive and exquisite meal, that took a lot of effort from the chef who made it, and look at Rito's lunch "Wanna trade?" Rito smiled as He pick up his chopsticks and starting having at his food. "Ugh... I thought so.."

"Where's Sairenji?" The twos ears perked at this gossip

"The class rep? I think Sasuga-Sensei asked her to help him some items in the back shed."

"Like, OMG! That sounds so scandalous or what?!"

Ken snickered "Looks like the rumor mill is still as chaotic as ever, eh Rito?... Dude, you're spilling rice." He said as He poke poke Rito's face that had his mouth wide open as He then started to mumble something inaudible "Rito?"

The teen stood up super quickly, knocking his seat down "I gotta hit the can!" as He left his lunch and made his way to the door before being stopped by a high pitched voice

"Rito~!" The pink haired girl named Lala came in holding her own bento as She tried to halt him, keyword being tried

"No time!" The teen said, running out the door in a speed thought previously impossible for him, leaving the pinkette in silence

Saruyama decided to break the silence "Looks like He was holding it in for a while, huh?" This caused the girl to turn her attention on him, catching him as He tried to sneak a bit of Rito's fried chicken out of his box. He stopped as the girl made to walk to him and sit in a seat right behind Rito's chair.

"Ooh, Are you Rito's friend?"

Kenichi looked at her curiously, it was obvious she was hot, Rito wouldn't lie about helping someone out being the chivalrous bastard he was, the girl was hot, she seems to want to get get really close to him and she was hot. Did He mention She was hot? "Yeah, The name is Kenichi Saruyama, and I am by default the best friend as Rito doesn't have any other friends.. until now it seems."

The girl nodded "Well, I am Lala! Lala Satalin Deviluke!... um... I'm new here, I guess?" She stated while rubbing the back of her head

"Yeah, I can guess that, as someone with bubblegum pink hair tends to stand out.."

Lala nodded while opening her bento "I've arrived yesterday, but i've known Rito for about a week."

Saruyama noted how she wanted to keep the topic on Rito, and He also noted how to the male population of the classroom and those peeking outside the windows. He might as well grant her request while shoving all the bad karma onto Rito. Like a good friend "Well, we've actually been together since Middle school."

"Oh really? How?"

"Well, it starting when I couldn't care enough to do my own homework so I tried to bribe the smartest nerd...

* * *

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

Saruyama had him distracted all day! He had forgot to keep an eye on Sasuga!

He ran down the halls, leaping over the stairs and even hopped out a window when He made it outside near the cages of all the clubs and the shed that had all of the sports equipment. With a pull on the door to the shed that nearly ripped it off it's hinges, Rito stared in shock.

Standing while holding a cell phone with a shocked was Sasuga and next to him was "Haruna-Chan!" who was tied up with silver tentacles around her arms, chest, legs and... privates... Focus! He had to save her!

Sasuga growled "Well, you certainly make an entrance, Yuuki Rito..." He said angrilly while shutting the phone close "I was just about to call you too.."

Rito angrily took a single step as Sasuga held up his hand to show He had a strange silver tube "Uh uh uh, Yuuki Rito. Make another unneccesary step and young Sairenji pays for it."

This brought Rito to a halt, what was He going to do to her? Never-mind that now, He had to figure a way to get rid of that switch!.. "Why are you doing this, Sasuga? Why!"

Sasuga snickered "Still haven't figured it out yet?" He said while his body erupted a strange aura as his face started to contort and hair was lost. Now standing a tracksuit was a purple fish looking monster with fangs?! Was He always like this?! "I needed a good disguise to access the school, your teacher was a GREAT fit, hehe..."

Rito glared at the alien "And where is the real Sasuga?" The alien pointed off to the side to see a bound and gagged Sasuga in the corner "Okay... but why go through all this? What is your actual goal?"

The alien smiled "An introduction first. I am Gi Bree and my goal is LALA SATALIN DEVILUKE'S HAND!" Rito's eyes widened causing Gi Bree to smirk "Lala will be mine and the throne to Deviluke will belong to me as well! Muhuhahaha!" Gi bree begun to make an exaggerated supervillain laugh

Rito took a step back and gulped. This guy was freaking crazy! "And if I say no?..."

Gi bree stopped and stared at the boy before pressing a button on the controller, causing the tentacles around Haruna-chan to tighten and...

*Riiip*

release to strip HARUNA-CHAN!?

Ripped fabric was torn in a way to just barely cover up her pale white c... NO! Stop getting aroused, you moron! This is serious!

"Keh heh heh, I see that this one too much of a step down from Lala-chan..." Gi Bree pervily looked Haruna-chan over

Rito couldn't take it anymore and shouted "Stop! Let her go!" The teen stomped his foot hard, unknowingly causing cracks to appear underneath "You really think taking people hostage will make Lala like you, you bastard?! HUH!"

Gi bree stared at the boy and took a step back from the rage pouring out of the boy before smiling as his body began to pulse with energy, with his muscles starting to grow along with his height. "It seems you are taking this the wrong way." His transformation complete with Gi Bree becoming the size that would Austrian bodybuilder's proud! "I want Lala's body for just the pleasure she would no doubt bring, I have no care for that insolent innocent personality she has, in fact I shall make it my duty to craft her into the most willing of love slaves! And no doubt with the power of Devilukes armies, I shall be invincible!" Gi bree began to laugh maniacally once more, enjoying the lack of verbal response from the child.

What He did hear made him stop.

*STOMP STOMP STOMP*

Yuuki Rito was slowly making his way to Gi bree with his hands in his coat pockets, and his thick spiky hair overshadowing his eyes. Each step He made caused the air to vibrate as Gi bree finally noticed each step Rito took caused cracks to form in the thick concrete. Alarmed, Gi Bree pulled out the switch shakily

"H-Hey!? DON'T CARE ABOUT THE G-" He was interrupted as the switch was tagged by a mysterious white substance before being ripped away from his grasp. He turned to see the controller now clutched firmly in the hand of Yuuki Rito who tilted his head to stare right at Gi Bree.

And He swore He saw the devil himself.

"You are..." The controller in the boys hand made a creaking noise "THE WORST!" The controller shattered into a million pieces as with a quick step, that shattered the concrete underneath, Rito zoomed forward with arm arched back And using his full strength, launched his first punch that was without holding back. He aimed directly at, the looking like He was about to plead for his life, Gi Bree.

Rito had expected a long grueling battle that would've taken every ounce of his strength to at least make a dent against a foe that looked like that if He was a video game boss, He would've at least five health bars...

*PUNCH!*

*CRASH!*

*slump*

...It was not...

The second the punch connected, Gi Bree was sent hurling through the various equipment used by the clubs that occupied the room and slamming right into the wall causing many cracks and an imprant of the alien to form. Gi Bree , defeated, slowly slid down the wall with a caved-in face with a jaw that looks absolutely broken.

Rito stared at the mangled enemy then his own fist, He knew He was strong but that... ugh...

"Rito!~"

Suddenly the door of the shed collapsed to reveal Lala standing with what looks like a robot dog, She smiled as She stepped in "It might have taken longer than I would have like but Sniffy-Sniffy Tracer-Kun found you here! But why?..." She was interrupted by a sudden puff of smoke apearring, replacing Gi Bree with a small pathetic imp that had a similar disfigured face

Peke looked at the sad heap and said "A Balkean?"

Rito blinked and asked "Um.. a what-now?"

"A species that has incredible mimic abilities to ward off predators that might seek harm to them, it is supposed to counteract the fact that they actually have really weak bodies."

"...And I just punched that guy with a weak body with a punch as strong as a friegh train..."

Lala picked up the sad looking alien then took out her phone and pressed a button to make a strange looking toilet appear. She dropped him and proceeded to flush , sending Gi bree down the swirl. She turned to look at the bewildered face of her friend "That was a personal transport to Zastin's ship, He'll take care of him and We can head back to class!"

Rito stared at the girl at a loss for words. Then He gave a shake of his head "Actually.." He looked off to the side "Haruna-Chan!" This cause the Devilukian to notice the girl trapped in the silvery tentacles. This alarmed Her.

"Huh? Is this a game?"

Rito, after kicking off his shoes and leaping to the ceiling, proceeded to start ripping off the tentacles "Actually, That guy was trying to use H-Sairenji-San as a bargaining chip against us, but He failed so can I get a hand here?"

Lala, using peke, repaired Haruna-Chan's outfit and started to shuffle away some of the more snugly wrapped tenteacles "So they know..."

Rito, ripping another off, replied "Yeah..."

This saddened the girl "And they tried to hurt Haruna too..."

"It isn't your fault."

Rito had saw where the girl was leading to a mile away. "I noticed the strange behavior of the fake Sasuga and didn't it to you and failed to keep my own surveillance, so it's more my fault."

"But-"

"And I haven't done my part to keep my neighborhood safe, so don't hog the blame." He said, breaking the last tentacle, causing Haruna to slump forward and Lala caught her with a hug to keep her from falling "Can you carry Sairenji? I'll take the real Sasuga and we'll head to the infirmary, okay?" The girl nodded and silently followed his orders.

They arrive at imfirmary to see it was empty "Mikaido-Sensei must be out for lunch, let's just leave them on the beds." Rito said, laying Sasuga on a bed with Lala doing the same "Lala, do you mind staying here while head to the classroom first? I still need to finish my lunch."

Lala tilted her head while taking a seat "Don't you wanna be here when Haruna wakes up? You did save her."

Rito, turned his head away while glowing red "Well... I don't do this for wealth or fame, besides, from what you told me that guy was just a pushover.." was his lame reasoning "If she does wake up, Tell her She passed out because of heatstroke or anemia..." He said before leaving the room with the awake girl just staring at him

"Lala-sama?"

Lala turned her eyes towards her hair piece that was Peke "Hmm?"

"What are you going to do?"

She smiled "The right thing."

Later on, Haruna's eyes fluttered open as She took in the new environment: The nurse's office. How did She get here? "Haruna!" Suddenly a flurry of wild pink hair engulfed her vision with a sweet heartshaped face looking right at her

"Lala-san?"

"The girl smiled "Thank goodness. They say you passed out from something called Anemia and we brought you here!"

This caused Haruna to blink "We?"

"This also cause the girl to give the biggest smile had ever give "Rito found you and brought you here." This made the other girl paused

"Yuuki...kun..."

* * *

Afterschool, Rito had begun to walk home. Nothing of note happened that day except Ken apparently ate his lunch when He left and He was hungry.

"So, are you gonna leave now?" Lala said halfway to their house, This was right around Rito had left her yesterday, apparently. The actual was that He folowed her home as Spider-Man to see who tried something if She was for some reason alone.

"Nah, I have something I need to work on at home I need to finish, so I'll skip the afternoon patrol for today."

This caused the girl to smile as they passed by a few shops, holding games, candies and.. "Oh~!"

Lala pointed at a crane machine filled with plushies and she pointed at a patchwork rabbit with bandages "It looks so cute~! Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's you!" She pointed at the plush sitting right next to the rabbit to see..

Rito's eyes widened "Oh bullshit, they jack my image.." He saw a chibi version of his current spidey outfit with a big bulbous head and stubby limbs '

"They're both so cute~!" Lala gushed

Rito, checking his pockets and found the appropriate amount of change "You want em?" Lala turned her attention to the boy as He inserted the change in the machine "Give just On-e second." He said taking his hands on the controls with Lala looking impressed

And then.. *THUMP* "And that's all She wrote."

Rito ducked down as He pushed open a flap and reached in and pulled out the toys. Yes, TOYS, as in plural.

"Oh~!" Lala took both plushies and cuddled them causing Rito to smile until He realized: One of those were him...

"...Let's just head home..."

* * *

They made it home and retired to their own personal things.

Rito was done.

He completed the improved outfit and it just looked badass. He just had to show someone, maybe surprise a random criminal with the upgrade? No, something else... Ah!

Rito pulled out his phone and scrolled down to his newest contact, which was easy since He really had no one to talk to on his phone that He couldn't walk downstairs to.

* * *

Lala laid on her bed while cuddling the toys Rito had won. Having fun playing with their cuteness when she felt a vibration as she looked at her D-Dial to see a text from Rito

'I got a surprise - Come to my room'

Lala blinked then smiled, Loving surprises. So She hops off the bed and trots along to Rito's room and opens up

"Hello~!" She was met with silence making her open her eyes to find the room She entered empty with sign of spiky orange hair anywhere.

Lala looked to view if any sort of disturbances to lead to where Rito could of ran off to and noticed the open window and followed out it. She had Peke grow wings and float her out to look around the wide open space

And the sudden thump behind her cause the girl to "EPP!" and look back

There, standing on the rooftop, was a figure in the moonlight. The figure was covered head-to-toe in a skin-tight suit that seemed to hug closely to the figure's toned body. The suits body of mostly red with blue segments, with the red having a web patterned design that caps at the boots to the mask on his head. The mask that had the ever familiar lenses of... "Rito?"

Rito shook his head and lenses gave a more concentrated look "Nope! Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!" Spider-Man proceeded to crouch and held the position for a few seconds and leaped with a charged jump and fired a web and swing away, laughing merrily as he glided through the ir

Lala Satalin Deviluke looked on as the spider hopped from the roof and made his way to the city, Peke made a grunt "Cocky brat.."

Lala giggled "Okay, I'm impressed."

* * *

 **Was I the only one who thought of the Mysterio "Boss" in Spider-Man 2 for this situation had Gi Bree not wimped out?**

 **Just me?**


	7. The Sting of the scorpion

**treyalexander61917: Yup, there will time for fun and games later but not right now. Lala is one that my really aiming to have.. well, grow up. and Yami is gonna have a lot more to do OTHER than just say "I hate ecchi". Run and Ren especially, if I can get to them, And When Nemesis fuses with Rito? Ooh... I can't wait for that.**

 **I don't like 'The other' storyline.**

 **Well, it's EARLY Spidey, where times are a bit more simple and less peoples blood on his hands, Not NONE but less. And his abilities, I was more align with mastering his martial art 'Way of the Spider' and mastering the spider sense plus incorporating Improved web shooters and I honestly don't think Rito would to use stingers like that. Perhaps... Nah... Maybe Nemesis would.**

 **Guest (You know who you are): Second person to say Rito is looking like Miles, looks like I have to fix that (Not that that is a bad thing mind you, I do like miles but I'm alittle more partial to a peter parker. Just give it a little time) Maybe if I do a Spider-verse thing, I have one planned for when Darkness comes around**

 **And so we have completed the all important Gi Bree arc, I don't think the next guy could hardly compare...**

 **Only one upload this time, This one's a freaking beast. Too stuffed I would say, but that's how everything flowed to me when writing this down.**

* * *

A shadow crept down the dark alleyway, It looked bulky as it strutted down. It clenched it's fists in a rage as a third appendage appeared right behind it, and it was long and winding with a sharp end dripping a strange liquid that when it touches the ground, it fizzled. The figure growled while screaming loudly

"DEVILUKE!"

* * *

"You mean to tell me... I wasted my time just catching a regular PEEPING-TOM?!"

The Spider-Man growl as the figure before him whimpered. The figure was a boy named Motemitsu who was seen stalking Lala for some time, Spidey not taking a chance upon finding him inhabiting the school, chased him to the swimming area to find a waterproof camera under the surface after stinging the kid upside down off a rail.

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man-Sama! I didn't mean to! I just thought the guys could do with booty shots and-! Oh god, I'm making this worse for me.."

"Yup." And The Hero webbed the idiot's mouth shut and sighed "...My suit's wet now."

Suddenly, He heard steps from behind him as He also heard a door open

"Okay, Since We have a new student, You girl's may a free day today." Sasuga-Sensei, The real one this time, say to his students. Which Reminded him that it was the scheduled gym time for his class, The boys with track and field while girls swim... Yeah, that was totally stalking Lala

"Yay! Thanks S- EH?!" The girls had applauded for a moment before they caught sight of the pools current resident. He could already see a few gasping, a few looking with disapproval and the dirty blonde from before about to make a sly remark. He knew what He had to do.

"HUH?! Who are-?!"

"Hey Teach, Catch." The Spider-Man said as He tossed the waterproof camera at Sasuga. He proceeded to point directly at Motemitsu "Before Blondie says something, I was just following a suspicious creep following pinkie right behind you."

Motemitsu had a cold sweat down his spine when Each of the girls turned their attentions on him with a glare. Sasuga-Sensei nodded "Well, I shall make sure He gets his right punishment.."

"Great!"

"...After I call the cops to arrest you first for trespassing."

"Not so Great!" Geez, and after rescuing you from the shed? Ungrateful...

The Spider-Man took a running start and leap over the fence, then fired a line and proceeded to swing off.

The students looked off to the leaving Hero, as they stared in silence

"Okay... He has a really nice ass."

"Oh my god, Risa.."

* * *

Spider-Man landed on the other side of the school and landing his favorite part of the school, that was closed off and unused, making it convenient for changing in and out as Yuuki Rito. And Yuuki Rito's pale and slightly less scrawny ass was needed.

He changed to his uniform and ran to the track and field yard to find the others, who didn't give him a look as He slipped in in his gym clothes. Saruyama just gave him a look over "Dude... Why are you soaked?"

"Uh... bathroom...sink... yeah that's right."

"...Y'know what? Sure, why not."

* * *

Later on in the day, Both Rito and Lala stood on the roof as He changed into his Spider-Man outfit. Lala tilted her as She watches Rito tuck in his top. "So, How long will you be out today?"

Rito slipped on his mask "Actually not too long, My dad asked me get him a reference book later for his manga."

"Ooh! Manga!... What's manga?"

Rito stared at her before snickering "Don't tell my dad that when you see him, cause Mikan is heading over to clean up his studio."

"Ooh, Can I go?"

"Sure... just don't break his assistants." He said before leaping off the building leaving Lala alone

"...Peke, You know what Manga is?"

"I think it was those books boys hide under their beds."

"Ooh... Wait what?"

"Nothing, Lala-sama."

* * *

Later on, Lala returned home and found Mikan packing some bentos. "Hiya, Mikan!" Lala said with excitement

The younger sister of the Spider smiled as She placed another lid a box "Oh Lala! You mind helping Me carry these?"

"Oki Doki~!" Lala said looking over the packed lunches "Rito says you are going to meet with your Papa, right?"

"Yup, and He and his assistants barely eat anything if I don't see him, They mostly run on Tap water." Mikan made a face showing her obvious disgust

Mikan and Lala made their to the head of the Yuuki family at his private studio, which just an apartment He rented so He could focus on his Manga without all of son's experiments making him lose focus by exploding over and over again

They knock on the door and it was opened immediately by a screaming man with black hair and a red bandanna with the words 'Big Haul' labeled prominently on it as He looked with angry eyes "Mikan! There you are! Good, the boxes are toppling over and-" He stopped as He noticed Lala, who waved

"Hello!" The girl said enthusiastically "You must be Rito and Mikan's papa, right?" She gave him a once over "Haha~! You guys look nothing alike."

The man continued to stare at the alien girl when his daughter snapped her fingers to knock him out his daze "Keep standing there like an idiot and work won't be done."

The man blinked "Oh right, well yes I am their Papa, My name is Yuuki Saibai."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rito kept swinging throughout to give it a once over before getting the book and heading to his father's apartment. He had no issues to speak off until he heard a yell for help.

He turned his head to see a girl running out of an alleyway in the usual Sainan High uniform and she was screaming "Help! My friend is hurt!" Not needing anymore of a reason to aid, The Spider-Man cut his line and dropped near the girl as she jumped in shock, As He recognized as the Dirty Blonde in his class, She looked at him unsure before shaking her head "She's bleeding really bad."

"Lead the way." The girl led him back into the alley where they see two other girls, one lying on the ground and another holding her sweater vest over the others shoulder. The girl who was awake, and also recognized as the pig-tailed glasses girl looked at him and said "It was a monster! A big scary monster!"

Spider-Man held his hand up to ask for quiet "Hold on, Lemme see the damage.." He bend down over the unconscious girl as the other lifted the vest, The girl, He didn't recognize this one, had a large laceration over her left shoulder and was bleeding fast. He place the vest over the cut and used his webbing to hold it in place. He proceeded to lift the girl up gently "She needs medical attention, and fast."

"But the hospital is too far away!"

"I.. know a place close by ." He said as He ran down the alley way with the girls following. After a few blocks, they stopped in front of a dark and creepy looking house which made the two shiver. Spider-Man didn't seem to mind as He pushed open the gate and knocked on the front door.

The door open to show a busty woman in casual clothes "Sorry, Today's my day-" The woman stopped as She saw the red and blue hero holding a bloody girl with another two standing behind him

"Please! You have to help!"

She stared for a moment before nodding and making way for the entrants "Of course, Lead her in." She said escorting the group inside. Soon enough, The bleeding girl was laid on a bed as the doctor cleaned the wound. The Spider-Man turned his attention back to the girls

"Okay, Tell me what happened."

The blonde girl sighed and stepped forward "I were just picking Mio up from her shift at the cafe and afterward, We planned to leave for karaoke so We used the alleyway for a shortcut, we met with Senpai as She was walking down the same way... Then We saw that... thing.."

"Yeah, the thing... What is it?"

"It was really big... and green, and it looked liked it had a tail and.. Mio, You are good at sketching, do the thing!" She pointed at the glasses girl named Mio as she began to sketch.

The well-endowed doctor sighed as She stood up and walk to a sink. The two who weren't sketching turn to look at her, as she washed her hands and walked to them. She stared at the red hero and said "It was good timing, had you not brought her to me, She could needed a amputation or worse." The blonde gasped into her hands then looked over "Who is she again?"

The blonde mumbled "A Senpai, I asked if she wanted to come and she said yes, I think she's named Ayako."

The doctor nodded and looked to the hero "And you are?"

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, of course."

The doctor stared at him as if to see who He really was before nodding and holding her hand "Ryouko Mikaido but I believe you already knew that."

"Guilty as charged." The Spider shrugged

"Um... I'm done..." The girl named Mio meekly said, holding the piece of paper. Spider-Man took and saw what looked a Large Bipedal creature with a long tail, It looked completely unfamiliar to him. But The doctor was of another opinion as She snatched the paper from his hands and scanned it herself. She glared as She folded the paper in half "I need to step out, you two," She pointed at both girls "Stay with the girl. And you," She pointed at Spider-Man "Follow me." She said, walking out a door.

Spider-Man looked at the two girls "Be careful." And followed the doctor out the door. "I'm guessing by your attitude that you know who our friend is?"

"I do, but that's the problem. That thing should not exist anymore."

"Not exist?"

Ryouko looked Spider-Man right in his eyes "Because It's race was eliminated by the king of Deviluke."

Spidey's lenses widened "You know about Deviluke?"

Ryouko lifted the hair covering her ears to reveal that they were pointy "I do, but that's not important right now, What is important is that We track down the Scorpiean."

"Scorpion?"

"Piean, with an EA. But never mind that now," She took a seat, resting her head in her palm "Why would a scorpiean be on this planet anyway?

Yeah, if that was the cause why would... wait... "You said something about the king of Deviluke before, right?"

"Yes, The king of Deviluke destroyed the race as they were the last ones fighting in the last great galactic war... Why?"

Oh fuck all kinds of duck... "Because His daughter is attending school here..."

"...Oh boy..."

* * *

Lala stared at the various bookshelves in the backroom of Saibai's studio "Ooo.."

Mikan oulled the book she was looking for "These are Dad's reference materials, Things He uses to inspire some of his Manga, You can stay and look at some of them, I have to go and pick up some trash bags for all this trash on the ground." The girl said, leaving the alien to explore all of the tomes.

"Okay~!" Lala politely said as She turned her attention to all the books again. Her fingers trailing along the books before She selected one at random. It hand a picture of a young man in a suit standing in front of a older bald man in a suit, next to them being a caption saying 'The new kid on the block.' She began to flipped though the pages and Sees pictures of the young man as even younger, many posing alongside a man who resembled the older version of the the young man. She also began to him as 'The young man' as a little confusing and searched for his name and found one "Anthony Edward Stark?"

"But He prefers to be called Tony, or so I've heard."

Lala turned to look behind her and saw Saibai standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Lala blushed at having been caught "Rito-Papa? Why are you here?"

"Wondering where you popped off to, you've been here for like twenty minutes."

"O-Oh.."

Saibai walks in and looks at the book that Lala had in her hands "You know, I'm honestly not surprised you picked that one up."

This made Lala tilt her head "Why?"

Saibai chuckled "Because Rito always picks that one up." Lala's eyes widened as She looked at the book in her hands

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember a time before My first big Manga started, and Rito was just your average ordinary kid, always playing and mischievous with Mikan, Now He's a bookworm with a knack for experimentation, all because of the 'Iron Man'." He chuckled as the girl tilted her head

"Oh?"

"I think thats normal for kids to grow up, Saibai-san."

Saibai looks around for where the voice could have been until Lala causally pointed to her hairpiece, causing him to laugh "Well I'll be, The world really is changing."

"And why is that, Rito-Papa?"

Saibai smiled as He calmly scrolled through the shelf that Lala plucked the magazine and pulled another out "It's an age of heroes, Lala-Chan." He said handing her book which She took and looked at. The cover sported several People, The one she noticed first was Tony Stark who looked a little older than in the book She saw before and was wearing something strange: A red and yellow suit of armor. Not bulky like Zastin's or the armies of Deviluke but slimming and stylish. He was standing next to man in a blue uniform with red and white stripes but the thing she noticed prominently was a circular Shield He was holding with the same color scheme. There was another man without a flashy outfit but was carrying a bow with a quiver full of arrows, next to him was a woman this time, a beautiful one with red hair and a figure only her mother could beat. Standing behind all of them but somehow overshadowing them all was a large green monster with thick muscles, and another man, this one seemed familiar, a man with blonde hair, silver chestplates and arms, a red cape and a large hammer. She looked at a the page as a whole and noticed a word in large bold words.

THE AVENGERS

Lala stared as she takes it in "Heroes?"

Saibai laughs "Yeah, hard to say when break so many buildings but yeah, they are."

Lala takes her eyes off the magazine "Like Spider-Man?" To Lala's surprise, Saibai just laughed

"That punk? Yeah right, He's just a fad, kid's going to give up sooner or later and I'll be not surprised."

Lala felt rather offended at the fact the man was insulting his son, albeit unknowingly "Why?"

Saibai was about to smugly answer when He heard. "HELP!"

Both of their eyes widen as the voice was "MIKAN?!"

* * *

Yuuki Mikan calmly walked from the nearest convenience store with the trash bags She was tasked to bring and made her way back to her father's apartment. She noted that it was getting rather late for Rito to get back from the library with the reference book He promised. But She wasn't that surprised, Rito had been coming home late for a while. It was honestly kind of concerning

 _"THAT SMELL..."_

Mikan's eyes widen as She heard the voice and how cold and menacing it was, She looked all around her to see it could have from and saw nothing. Then, She heard a drop behind her. She turned to not see water but a green sizzle in the ground followed by another. Alarmed, She slowly looked up and gasped

A figure was clinging to the wall, a large figure that even with this distance between her and it, She knew the thing was huge. She look as a part of the creature moved while the body remained docile. She began to back away slowly as the monster growl and glare directly at her.

"D-Do I know you?.."

The monster replied _"NO... But you have something I want..."_

Mikan gulped as She took another step back "A-And that is?.."

The monster than pounced of the wall and landed directly in front of her and raise a clawed hand over the girl who had never felt smaller _"_ _DEVILUKE!"_ It said bringing the hand down before it was caught in a web. Both of them turned to where it was fired and saw a person in a red and blue holding their arm out as it connected to the web

The figure tilted their at the beast "Imma kindly ask you to get the hell away from the girl."

The beast only growled as it's tail suddenly wrapped itself around her, making her gasp _"She has the smell of that bastard's spawn... Of a DEVILUKIAN!"_ It roared as tore it's hand free of the web

The figure lowered into a crouched position "Let her go, you creep!"

The beast was to respond when it's nose flickered and turned it's towards the apartment complex. _''I found you..."_ It said menachingly before making a dash for the buildings, with her in tow.

"AHH!"

"No!" The figure said, leaping after them 'I can't let that monster hurt Mikan or Lala or anyone else!'

The beast made it in front of the complex and leaped to it, latching onto the wall and began to climb to the floor Mikan's father worked at. It seemed to pick up the pace substantially as it's nose flickered again _"_ _MY REVENGE!"_

"What?! Wall-crawling's my shtick!" The figure also latched onto the wall and followed them, then He used his web to leap over them "I am just going to say this once, hand her over!"

The beast growled before allowing it's tail to slack, releasing Mikan!

"No!" The figure said before firing a web at her, catching her before She dropped too low. With a mighty heave, The figure pulled her back up as She flew though the air past her father's floor to about two floors up as She managed to latch onto a pole that was connected to the building. Mikan, feeling extremely scared, cried out

"HELP!"

The beast angrily slams it's palm against the figure, causing an imprint on the wall. The figure used the oppurtunity to send a right hook at it as it tumbled down the building. The figure turned his head toward the girl "I'm coming!"

* * *

Saibai slammed the door as he looked around for where his daughter could have been, until He a cry from over his ledge

"Help!" He looked over the edge to find Mikan hanging on for dear life on a pole. Before He could call out to her, another figure appeared on his ledge: Spider-Man, and He looked to be as if He was going to leap to his daughter. Saibai was about to scream at the vigilante to explain what the hell was going on before a long green pipe wrapped itself around the guys neck!

Spider-Man gasped as He was caught, keeping his eyes on Mikan and cried "HANG ON!" before being yanked down. Saibai looked over to edge to see Spider-Man fight a large green monster as both traded fisticuffs.

Saibai shook his head, ignoring that for now. He ran to the stairs and climbed to Mikan's floor and stood before her "Mikan!"

The girl opened her eyes to look at her father "Daddy!"

Saibai, unsure, told his daughter "Mikan, c-come over, nice and easy.."

"I-I can't!"

"Yes you can!" Suddenly, the girl's grip failed and she fell "NO!" He cried as a blur rushed by and Lala was crouching right next to him with "MIKAN!" The girl looked unharmed but breathed heavily

"D-Daddy?"

"Mikan!" Saibai said as He crouched and held his daughter tightly

"No time!" Suddenly, Spider-Man landed on the balcony in front of them "Get inside!" He screamed before being thrown off the ledge, soon taken over by the monster who growled hungrily as it raised it's clawed hand

 _"Finally.."_ Before it could continue, two web shots slammed into it's shoulders pulling the beast down, screaming. Lala looked over the edge to see the two opponents being swunged away as Spider-Man gripped the Monster's tail while using the other arm to fire the web.

Saibai slowly stood up while holding his daughter up "I think We should do what He said.."

Lala stared at the two fighting before pulling out her D-Dial "I have to make a call real quick.."

* * *

The Spider-Man had only one real goal for this fight: Make as much distance as He can from Lala as possible.

If this monster escaped, He could hurt everyone in the complex, especially his family and that was not a risk He was willing to take.

The scorpion had other plans though as it leaked acid from it's tail, burning the hero's arm "Argh!" Making him released the monster and the web He had fired. Both were sent hurling to the groung and landing with violent thuds in a building that was under construction. The scorpion recovered quickly and used it's tail to slam the hero harder into the concrete, inciting a pained scream.

 _"Nothing you do will change the fact the Devilukian will die.. I shall make sure of that..."_ It said using it's tail to smack the hero once again, this time into a wall

The spider-Man slammed against the wall with great force as he slowly slid down the wall and fall on his face, He laid on the ground slowly picking himself with great difficulty, He found himself lying right on top of an electric power cord. "Oww... My organs... yep, that's my organs..."

The scorpion smirked as it strutted towards the downed hero, It's tail slowly shifting closed the acid port and growing a stinger. It's race was known to enjoy stabbing their victims with their tail before they went extinct. This was a fate that It planned to share with both the Spider and the princess _"You merely delayed the inevitable... The Devilukian will pay for her father's sins... As I RIP HER HEAD OFF!"_ He then thrusted it's tail directly at the down hero.

With quick reactions, Spider-Man flipped out of the way of the stinger, making the new target the cord! Electricity coursed through the beast's body, charring it inside and out. It stood there, black and smoking before collapsing. It's body laid there unconscious with the occasional twitch of it's foot.

Spider-Man laid there, staring at the unconscious beast "Like hell... I'd let you..." He moaned, letting his head fall to the pavement. His entire body felt like chewed up ground beef as He ached all over.

"SCORPIEAN!" A loud (and obnoxious) voice cried out making the hero cringe as his senses couldn't deal with it now. Running into the building he was in with blade unsheathed was Zastin followed by 'Cracked knuckles' and 'Clothesline', they appeared to be unarmed though. They stopped as they saw the sight before them: The monster was defeated and the hero was injured. Zastin ran to the hero while the other two went to secure the scorpion.

"Spider-Man, you actually won?"

The hero coughed harshly "Do I look dead to you?"

"My honest opinion?" Zastin shook his head, realizing it wasn't time for jokes "A Scopiean though... even an Devilukian soldier would have trouble against them, whic was the reason the king sought to exterminate them, as they were a plague during the war, I would never imagine one making it to earth..." He lent a hand to the hero to pick him up and Spidey accepted. Zastin made note to help keep the balance of the injured as they looked as the scorpion was bound and gagged by the guards

"I wasn't expecting that, I'll tell ya...Should I be on the lookout for any other of the king's enemies?"

"Not at all, The king has managed a peace among the stars and had all their words, the scorpieans being a limited exception. So unless the Eden foundation, which was also already destroyed, came here, then no."

Spidey coughed again "I'll guess i'll take your word for it... Ghh!" Spider-Man held his side, alarming the knight.

"Should I take you to a doctor? I believe Mikaido Ryouko has made this city her home.." Spidey just waved his hand

"No, No.. I heal real quick, I have to get back... Dad and Mikan would be worried sick..."

Zastin, reluctantly, let the Spider go as He watched him try to keep balance "Very well, We shall take the Scorpiean into custody and him sent to a prison planet, far away from the earth."

The spider gave a tired salute "May the force be with you then.." before aiming a shot with his left hand out of the building.. before realizing his web-shooter was destoryed in the hustle earlier. "...I'll take the stairs..."

Zastin watched the hero stagger away and said "What's the force?..."

* * *

Spider-Man ran into an alley to collect a downed backpack behind a trashcan, removing his ripped costume and putting on his civvies while wiping off the dry blood from his lip. After changing, he pulled out the book he needed and his cell phone which had a few missed calls, making the boy cringe as he answered

"Dad?.."

"Rito! Where have you been?!"

"I sort of got held back, I see a lot of damage around here, something happened?" Already knowing the reason, being sort of responsible for it.

"Yes, but... Where are you, I'll pick you up."

"Just a few feet from the door, no worries." He said hanging up, giving a sigh. Dad was on-edge, which He can't blame him knowing why his father's team just got off of Hiatus. And Mikan? Yeesh, this situation is gonna haunt her... He should've brought ice cream.

Okay, not the time for jokes.

He made his way to the door to the apartment and knocked once with the door flying, as his father stood there "Rito.." before pulling his son into a hug, with Rito patting him on the back while trying to cry out in pain as his father started to agitate his wounds.

"There, there dad..." please don't hug me any longer... it friggin hurts...

Saibai released his son and led him inside "Are you hurt?"

Yes. Very excruciating "No, I had some trouble in an alleyway but I'm no worse for wear. I hope I can say the same about you guys?"

"We're unhurt, just shaken up." They walked to the mainroom to see Lala and the assistants comfort Mikan, who was covered in a blanket.

"I knew I should've grabbed Ice cream on the way here," The residents turned to acknowledge him "Or Taiyaki, I know you like-" Rito was interrupted as Mikan flung herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, sniffling. Rito, knowing when to shut up, just place a hand on his sisters head and rubbed "I heard you were very brave today." He said with a comforting smile

She sniffled "It was so.. so.."

"I know, I know.." He turned to look at his father "I'll be taking Mikan home, She could use some rest."

"I'll take you."

Rito shook his head "It'll be alright, besides bill season is right around the corner and the hiatus clean a lot of our funds."

Saibai sighed as He crossed his arms "I feel so useless.."

"Don't go beating yourself up, Dad. We all needed a break after... what happened."

The room grew silent as Lala and Peke felt out of the loop, but didn't want to impede in private matters. Soon enough, The three young ones stood outside Saibai's studio "I still don't feel good about letting you kids alone."

"Dad, if it makes you better, Lala can call a friend to walk us most of the way."

Saibai considered this and nodded. Rito made a nod to Lala who pulled out her D-Dial, The two siblings start their way down the stairs as their father watches them before he turned head towards the ledge of the balcony. Lala looked at what the older man was seeing: A piece of webbing left by the Spider-Man

"Guess I was wrong, huh.."

Lala smiled

* * *

The trio made it home, accompanied by Zastin who freaked Mikan out when She first saw him, and left to their own quarters. Rito sat in his bed holding the ripped costume and melted Web-Shooter. He sighed, realizing He was gonna pull out the needle and thread again, not enjoying getting down and dirty with it. his cost

"Damn it, I'm starting with the innuendos too now..."

He heard a knock on the door "Uh, Just give me a second!" He threw his costume and Web-Shooter in the closet and moved to his door and opened to see Mikan in her nightly attire, clutching a pillow "Mikan? What's up?"

She gave a tight squeeze "I try to sleep but..." She fell quiet but He got the message

"Still on your mind?" She nodded as He sighed "We can bunk if you want, I don't mind."

"Thank you.." He turned of the light and they both laid on Rito's bed. Rito had no intention of sleeping until his sister goes first, and Mikan just inched a bit closer to her brother.

"Hey," Rito whispered "If you're up for it, the weekend is almost here, maybe we could head out and hang... if you want."

Mikan smiled as Her eyes closed "I'd like that.."

"Then it's a date."

"...baka.."

* * *

"Papa's a thief! Haha!"

"Thief princess!"

"Leave her alone!"

Eyes flutter open as they stared at an unknown ceiling after waking from a dream from a long time ago, Suddenly a surge of pain entered the person's body through their shoulder. The person looked to their body (squinting hard without their glasses) mostly bare with bandages over the part in pain

"Oh yeah.. Those girls, I pushed them out of the way.. Didn't I?" The person spoke in a feminine voice "What time is it?" She looked around to see a table next to her with her glasses and schoolbag. She leaned over and picked up her glasses first before reaching in her bag and grabbing her cell that was vibrating with low power. She balked at all the missed calls with another one appearing from all the same two people. Embarrassed, She answered this call "Hello Saki-sama..."

"Aya? There you are! Where have you been young lady! I was worried sick!"

Aya gave a nervous chuckle as another voice appeared on the same call

"Saki-sama has been really worried, has something happened?"

"You could say that.."

* * *

 **So this story has officially taken it's place in the universe of the MCU because it gives a nice timeline of how I want things to go in relation to strengthen the To Love-Ru cast and have a sense of scope that earth isn't really the backwards world Deviluke and others think it still is. plus the chance for Rito, Lala and Yami to interact with Tony Stark, Steve rogers and Natasha Romanoff is something I'd want to see. Which I have... And now i'm writing it down.**

 **That is not to say it will be EXACTLY like the MCU, As Rito has already made the traditional Spidey suit and dropped the homecoming suit, SO a LOOOT of things are mixed up and I thing it works really well in the final product**

 **Yeesh, an actual threatening villain this early after just Gi freakin Bree? It may seem a little abrupt... Like a traditional Spidey story where a game changing event can happen after the calmest of days: Peter was just at a museum/showcase when He got bit remember? So after Motemitsu finally appears, Rito's biggest challenge YET arrives. I think that calls for a break, time for a bit of slice of life**


	8. Setting up Something Spectacular

**Treyalexander63917: I know right? SOON...**

 **Keybladelight: Whoa... that's alot..., I like the civil war outfit. There will be more than enough suits, This is Yuuki Rito and Spider-Man we are talking about, masters of breaking their own outfits and others. I would LOVE a reaction fic of this story, but I would wait a while before that would happen, like after my homecoming arc if anybody would like to do that, And STAN LEE? Give it a sec.**

* * *

"You would be hard pressed to think who is the child in this situation."

It was the weekend and a few days after the incident with Scorpion, and the Yuuki siblings used their weekend to explore the city... with a guest.

"OoO~!" Lala Satalin Deviluke in her full Devilukian outfit was admiring the sights of Sainan while making sure to draw as many eyes as possible as she spun in circles

"Wasn't I the grade schooler?" Mikan held her brothers hand, staring at the pinkette with a deadpan expression. She turned to her brother "I thought it would be just us?"

Rito shrugged one shoulder "Lala heard and thought it be fun to hang out."

Mikan sighed, kinda hoping to just be with her brother today but it was okay. Lala was a friend... who She wasn't exactly closed too.

Rito noticed the stares surrounding starting to get a little high "Okay, we have to fix that.."

"How?"

Rito merely pulled along his sister to the pinkette and went into an alley "Okay, what the heck?"

Lala tilted her head "What?"

Rito crossed his arms "The outfit, It seriously makes you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Really?"

"YES." Three voices harmonize making Lala tap her mouth with one finger.

"Well I can just use Peke to copy another's outfit, and then We can get something to from here, if thats what you want?"

Rito crossed his arms "Believe me, It would."

"Okay, Peke! Do your thing!" Her headpiece glowed a light bright before returning to normal

"Okay, Lala-sama! All outfits in the vicinity have been copied, I will begin the random selection."

Rito was actually impressed, The little guy's sensor had scanned every article of clothing in the block that fast? He could probably use thayt sort of tech for he occasional stakeout, maybe He can ask Lala if He could see her tech later...

"Form change!" Lala was engulfed in a blinding light for a quick second as Lala's costume began to shrink.. by a lot...

The light died as Lala stood in a new outfit: A red and blue one piece that was divided into two halves by a gold belt. The red was the top and had two additional gold pieces that looked to form two "W'S", The blue was the bottom that covered her pelvic area and had white stars "So? How do I look?~"

The two Yuuki's stared without any emotion until they shift their eyes to the street behind them "Okay, Where's the wonder woman cosplayer?"

Lala flashed again was in another outfit: Another one piece but was completely red with a pink fishnet around her legs, covered by red heeled boots. Topped with a red cape and a red hairpiece that surrounded her face.

Mikan looked around the corner to see where the outfit originated from, while Rito slapped his forehead "Why?..."

Lala flashed once more and came out with another onepiece: A black one with with a gold lighting bolt and black boots with for some reason a black mask.

"Seriously now?"

Once more and Lala came out with a black leather top with black straps all over the torso and skinny leather jeans, Black heeled boots and a black kitty mask.

"..."

"...I don't like this one either,"

"Seriously, Where are these costumes coming from?

"It seems these outfits are from a building tucked deep in an alleyway apparently?

"...Peke, when We get home, take a shower."

* * *

twenty minutes after randomly selecting outfits from a... Cafe, Lala was finally able to put on a appropriate outfit. A black dress with a white coat and heels. Lala rubbed her stomach "I'm hungry."

"Mikan nodded along "Me too, but I don't think we should eat too heavy now, I'm planning a big dinner."

"Snack's it is, and I think We know where to go." Lala tilted her head

"Where?"

"Oh you'll love it, Lala-San" Mikan said with unusual bounce.

They walked until they made it to a park that had various food stands, as the siblings walked to a specific stand that had an old man as an attendant. The old man appeared to wear sunglasses and slicked back white hair. He gave off the impression of a grandfather.

The two Yuukis smiled as looked at the old man "Hey Stan."

The old man smiled as He saw the two "Well if Isn't my favorite pair of siblings, how are you crazy kids?"

Rito shrugged "Just taking a friend around town, She's kinda new."

Stan turned to Lala "My oh my, Your friend is sure a looker, my boy. Reminds me of my dear Joan in her hayday." Lala turned to Rito in question

"He's saying your really, um.. pretty." Rito said, turning his head to hide it.

Lala smiled "Oh thank you!" Stan smiled as He pushed a bag full of Taiyaki to them

"Here you go kids, on the house!"

"Thanks Stan!" They say, grabbing the bag, each taking one and chewing on the delicacy. They made to leave as Rito turned back

"See you at School, Stan!"

Lala looked at her friend in question "Hmm?"

Rito shrugged "Stan has a lot of freetime, so He does a lot of oddjobs, he has a shift here, janitor there, I think he ran a security job once."

They heard a distant "Captain America got me fired.."

The two Yuuki's just chuckled lightly while tilted her head confused

* * *

"I assure for the UMPTEENTH Time, Saki-sama. I'M FINE."

Ayako sat on a bench drinking from a juicebox as two other girls stood above her, pacing around like disapproving mothers. Not that She would know.

The one with black hair was Her best friend Rin kujou, a butler to one who effectively owns her ass, not She had a problem with that. Saki Tenjouin is an enigma in a mystery in a too small for her bra, but allways means well, even She was... overbearing. She liked the girl but She seriously has issues. Especially when She pulls on Aya's shirt to look at her chest-Wait What?!

"Saki-SAMA?! What the actual hell!" Aya knowing She shouted at her friend, slapped her mouth shut and mumbled a "I'm sorry.."

Saki Tenjouin didn't seem to mind, her face furrowed in frustration. "I shouldn't have left you here alone."

Aya sighed "It was hard enough to get Rin in there, would you really think they a known thief's daughter in their midst, so closed to their 'pwecious fowtunes.'" She said holding her hands with exclamation points.

"Even still, you could have die if it weren't for... who was it again?"

"Two kouhai's, in the same classroom as Yuuki Rito I believe."

This made Saki tap her lip "Hmm... intriguing, maybe and We make a visit. HOO-OOO-HOO-OOO!"

Ugh, that laugh. The absolute one thing She would change about Saki She would change. She seriously doesn't get that laugh is freaking annoying?

* * *

A figure stared at a framed picture. It was of a young pink haired girl and a boy with salt and pepper hair in a dress. While others would see as a friends being strange friends. The figure knew it to be a symbol of love. For the figure WAS the boy in the picture, WAS being a keyword. The boy had become a man, the manliest in all of time and space, and why is that? Because his sweet wanted a MAN!

"Oh Lala-Chan, My beautiful. We will be together at last."

The boy then held his head in pain "Grr, Damn it Run! Stupid girl, You will not interfere!" He gave a 'Tch' "Like you ever could.."

Deep in the boy's subconsious however saw another, one who was forgotten by all. A girl with light green hair, sitting in on ethereal plane of nothing, holding her legs

"I didn't.."

"SHUT UP!"She whimpered, holding back tears "Lala... Tch..." Lala Satalin Deviluke, The girl who single-handily made her life a living hell, The girl always seen as a ray of light by all, The girl who was always loved. And now They had to meet again.

She'd rather die...

* * *

(Mean while)

"Huh?!" The two Yuuki's looked to see tatters of clothing come off of Lala as Peke looked like He gonna be sick

"I'm almost of power... Soon Lala-Sama will be..."

The context was abundantly clear. Rito grabbed the girl's arm and ran through the city "Come on!"

* * *

 **And that was story told for another time...**

 **Well, we have just met the poster children for wasted oppurtunity of Canon in this chapter and I'll be having a bit of fun.**

 **Ren has a headache, What could it mean?... I don't really care actually. Time to poison the pretty boy.**

 **Run has a new subplot that was inspired by Guigo2000, but I have my own little spin for it. One that requires her own body, too bad though...**


	9. A (Spider-)man's resolve

**Author's note at bottom, please read and review, it gives me life... Cause it's what a man strives for!**

 **To-Love Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi and Kentaro Yabuki 'The MVP'**

 **Spider-Man is owned by marvel**

* * *

Why am I here?

No Literally, Why am I standing in some alleyway in boy's clothes? Ren is the one who wants to go to some stupid school on this stupid planet to see that STUPID girl... And I ain't the only asking... just I am not being a little bitch about it.

"Damn it, Run! You are wasting my time to see Lala-Chan! Why did you make us switch?!"

I didn't, you were the one to sneeze, jackass...

"Nevermind, just put me in control now, It is my destiny to meet with Lala-chan and ignite our flame of-"

Ugh.. Tuning THAT out, geez... I do NOT want to hear about how He and Deviluke are just meant to be together... I'm seriously lucky He can't hear my deep thoughts, where I can say what's really on my mind... to the only one who actually cares. Whoop.

I take a look around at my location, and I have to admit, It's a hell of a lot better my homeworld, that piece of shit... But I know it's a temporary thing, once Ren win's THAT girl's favor, We'll be going 'home'... Not that it was ever home to me, Hell crying in the cardboard boxes of Deviluke was more of a home...

Bad memories, go away! Ugh! Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, The location. It's just a road that scrunched up between buildings, really nothing special. Was I doing something?

"Run!" Ren's voice broke through again "You stupid idiot! I have to find-!"

"Excuse me, miss? Are you lost? On the way to Sainan high?"

Wow, I'm actually in awe that voice got Ren to shut up. Oh wait, the voice was taking to me? Huh? There's no one else here, Dear god, does my head have another voice?!

"Ma'am, I'm up here."

I heard the voice from above clearly now and... okay, what? I see a guy(?) in a red and blue bodysuit crouching on top of the wall in front of me.

Is that a thing on this planet? Oh wait, He asked a question. "U-Uh, yeah.." Dear lord, My voice is hoarse, how long has it been since I actually used my mouth to talk? Not as long as since stop listening to me.

"Well then, It's a good thing your friendly neighborhood taxi service is here to save the day, cause if my math is correct, you are late in about... 10 minutes of this 30 minute walk."

"WHAT?! DAMN IT RUN!"

"You said taxi service, right?" I said, ignoring the prick "What do you mean?"

Okay, He hopped of the wall and is wrapping an arm around my waist and-Wait what? He's leaping REALLY high in the air and.. Did his arm just fire something?

And now He's swinging, Like when THAT girl swung on that chandelier, but this doesn't feel like it would put me in a cast,,, and was... Just fun! "Yahoo!"

"Haha! Like that now, don'tcha? I don't give rides for EVERY pretty girl I meet."

Huh, Pretty?... Why is my face heating up?

"Oh! Here's your stop!" Uh? Stop? But I don't wanna...

"Thank god, I feel nauseous...For a man."

Even better now, I wanna do this for hours and... He has a nice heartbeat, really. Good chest too.

He touches down on a roof and removes his arm and claps his hands. "Okay, The door is unlocked, and down the stairs, look for the disciplinary committee and they'll have you set up and you can start classes... I'll be leaving.. Bye." He leaps over a railing and I was left in silence.

...Yeah right. "That guy seems like an idiot." 

Says the real idiot, going after the explosive child. I walk down the stairs and try to look for this 'Disciplinary committee', maybe this sign can help?.. uh... Is it me or is everything REALLY... blurry? I mean I have get super close to the sign just to read the words and... Boy's bathroom. Geez...

Wait, is that a bee? Near my n- Oh no... Not again! I don't wanna go y-y-

"Ah Ah... ACHOO!"

* * *

Rito sat at his desk with a small smile, helping the new girl had made him feel really good inside, and depending on circumstance, maybe He can make a new friend if the girl was in his class. 'Maybe I should have asked her name, though it would have been if I knew who she was when I technically never met her. Oh well.'

"Yo Rito." Ken said, sitting in his assigned seat near Rito's "Where were you? I was waiting by the front gate for you."

Rito rubbed his spiky head "Oh, uh... I just got here a little early, sorry bro.."

Ken just flicked his arm "It's cool man. Hey, Where's Lala-Chan?" He said looking around for any sight of pink hair.

"Hello~!" Speak of the Deviluke, She shall appear. Lala came bouncing into the classroom, quickly followed by Haruna meeting up with Haruna's posse of pervy pals. Heh, Alliteration...

"Huh? When did you guys get so close?" Ken said confused, looking at Rito for answers who looked away

"Uh... Mikan, Lala and I went to the aquarium a couple of days ago... Lala set the penguins loose on Haruna-Chan." That was a pain, having grab every feathery friend and having to do it with battle damaged suit from Scorpion, At least He finished the patchwork yesterday so people would stop mentioning the hole in his butt.

"And thus, in only a few days, Lala-Chan has succeeded in the mission you've been on since middle school."

And Rito felt like a building had fell him "Yeah..." Rito slumped in his seat in depression, only thing missing is a raincloud.

Kenichi just laughs off at his friends misery as the teacher arrived and everyone took their seats

"Well, This is rather unexpected, But I will like to introduce you all to another new student."

Everyone perked up at this, surprised but very excited, they began to gossip with their friends while Rito gave a knowing smile.

"think it will be be a hot girl again?" Ken whispered over to Rito, having a little trail of drool down his mouth.

"Down boy, heel.." Rito joked, but shrugged "Most likely though, if science is to go by."

"Yay science!"

"You may come in now" Honekawa-Sensai called into the hallway wit the door opening to reveal... a boy. A boy with salt and pepper hair, red eyes and a Bishounen face that made all the girl, sans two, holler with the guys looking at them oddly today. The teacher ignored them or didn't notice "This is Ren Elcie Jewelria."

Ken looked over to Rito with a grave face "Science has failed me.."

"And after all my hard work.." Rito quipped, but was also confused. Two new students in the same day? That can't be coincidence...

Ren seemed to looked over the classroom with a bored expression, like He didn't really care. That was until He looked at their direction and made a show of marching over to them. The boys looked curiously as He walked past them and made a stop at the desk right behind Rito's.

Which was Lala's. He swiftly grasped her hands into his while gently gripping "I have finally found you, My bride..."

This sent shock waves thoughout the entire classroom: Random students gasped, Haruna blinked , Rito and Kenichi's jaws dropped at the revelation.

Ren had no hesitation on elaborating "Yes, Even if in an complex maze, you have led me to you with your shining beauty." He raised one hand to the sky "Even as a child, you personified perfection and as a fine young woman you have truly went beyond, My beautiful Lala-Chan!"

Rito's eyes widened as He processed the information: This guy knew Lala as a kid so He was an alien, but He didn't have a tail so Ren wasn't Devilukian, another race maybe? Did He had it cut off?

While the hero pondered his ears drifted to the sound of Risa, A.K.A. Dirty blonde say to her glassed friend "Ooo~ A mysterious from Lala-Chi's past? And a handsome one at that too?

Mio, The glasses girl, responded with "But Lala-Chi is with Yuuki, right? I smell a steamy love triangle? OR would Lala-Chi just take both at once?" For some reason, She drooled at the prospect.

"OoO~! I like the way you think!"

What the hell are they talking about!?

Lala who had been silent this whole made her peice of the conversation known "Uh... Do I know you?" She said with the upmost sincerity

Which only added to the whiplash such a statement could have caused: A dead silence only parted by Ren seemingly chocking on saliva as his head tilt as if he just got smacked by something.

He recovered as best He can and said while having his right hand cover his face "Haha... Well, I will not let myself be dissuaded by something as a lost memory," He removed to give a big oscar-winning smile... That was partially ruined by the tear in his eye "Because I am A MAN!"

Ken looked to Rito making an expression of 'Is this dude serious?'

Rito responded with an expression of 'Yeah... looks like it, that's the sad part.'

"But before I rekindle our flame, I must defeat the man most foul: Yuuki Rito!" Ren said pointing at!... A random student.

"I-I'm not Yuuki!"

"Oh, my apologies. There you are!" He said... pointing at another random student. He kept circling all the boys til He came up to Ken's desk, who had grown bored of the situation and was sketching himself on a boogeyboard while surfing. "I have you now, Yuuki Rito!"

"Close but no cigar, Kenichi Saruyama at your service." He said nonchalantly

Ren scowled before walking to the next boy "Are you He? Yuuki Rito?!"

The boy with spiky orange hair had his head propped up by arm with a bored expression "Oh no... You found me, Are you the world's greatest detective or something?..." Oh boy, He let his spidey out...

Ren glared at the boy and prepared to reach into his shirt before a loud harrumph caught his attention "Excuse me, but you have taken up half the class time, Ren-kun."

Ren halted his movement and blushed "Oh... uh... of course." He

Ken turned to Rito and flashed him a sketch: A crudely drawn Ren equaling A chicken plus a lollipop.

Rito couldn't help but agree with the equation.

* * *

Rito The bell rang, signaling the end of class as the student began to file out. Rito, Lala and Ken made their way out the door when they heard a charging sound

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-Ta?" Ren had tried to shove Rito out of the way of the door to lead Lala out but when He tried shoving him, Rito remained perfectly still. Angry, Ren put more strength into it and not getting any better result for a few seconds before, apparently Rito gave up and stepped out of the way, causing Ren to nearly trip as He adjusted to the new position

He straighten up and gestured to the door "After you."

Rito and Ken just stared deadpan as Lala nodded and walk on

Ren smiled as He allowed Lala to leave but was immediately replaced with a scowl as He turned to Rito before harrumphing and leaving with his nose in the air.

"What the perfect asshole..."

"Yeah.."

Classes went as per usual as with Ren trying to talk with Lala fruitlessly. When the next class ended, Ren stopped Rito while holding something

"Yuuki Rito, you have bested me in standing prowess but I shall demonstrate... My superior strength!" He said revealing what the item was: A copy of Shounen jump.

"Jump? What are you-"

*RIIIIIP!*

And with a mighty push of strength, Ren ripped the copy of shounen jump in half. allowing scattered pages to fall on the floor. He smirk satisfactory before turning on his heel and strutting away.

Rito stood in silence as He stared at the book "...What a waste of Jump," He bent over to pick up the scattered pages "And He doesn't even have the decency to pick- Hmm?" He stopped as He picked up half of the ruined book. It was his father's third and newest manga series, a take on a slice of life story with family elements, the one story without action in it. It wasn't really special compared to the other series but it was what his father wanted to dedicate his time to. But that wasn't what caught his eye..

It was the splash page to introduce the readers to the story with a bright vibrant cover..

And He was on it. Well, not him specifically but of Spider-Man carefully webbing up falling debris from the family, saving them. A caption reading 'Thanks to keeping the neighborhood friendly!'

He smiled, having found an upside to Ren's manga massacre

They had all stepped outside in their gym attire as the consensus on Ren was established by the guys: Ren was an asshole. Only to them however, He seemed to treat the girls way better, because He was a firm believer of 'All women are queens' which made all guys groan. Not that they had anything against women or anything...

It was just really cringey...

The boys took their places on the track and got ready for a run, when the run began, most of the boys had maintain a nice jog while huddled together with a few go-getters leading the pack.

Rito had intentionally made it his mission to get slightly above average in his run, the same as it was before. With his new speed and stamina, He could probably have done several laps by now but that would draw too much attention to him...

Which was what Ren was doing.

He was apparently going beyond his limits if the bloodcurdling screams were anything to go by, but we was currently leaving everyone with a junk in the dust . After everyone was done with the required amount, they stopped to look at Ren still going. It was honestly getting on all of their nerves.

After Ren finally stopped, He smugly announced to the class that He had done so more times than Yuuki Rito in the smuggest way possible "Aha! I have completed the 100-meter dash before Yuuki! Victory!" Only the girls seemed polite enough to applaud.

Rito sighed, wiping his forehead of a bit sweat "Sheez, what a blowheart..."

Suddenly, a towel was presented to him. He looked to see Lala smiling at him "Here you go~!" Smiling, Rito took while muttering a thanks and wiped his face.

Ren trotted along towards the two while smirking "Well Lala-Chan, How was it? Am I manly now?"

Lala tapped her lip with her finger while looking to the sky for for a second then at Rito before replying with "I don't really know...:

Ren once again began to hack his saliva before swallowing "W-Well.. That is fine, something like that will not get to me... Because I am a man!"

Rito cringed really hard, was He trying to make that a catchphrase? Cause it was just terrible...

Ren dug right into his shirt while smiling and pulling out his wallet. "A man... with a purpose! Allow to demonstrate the purpose of my resolve." He opened the wallet and showed a picture. It had two children: One was a smiling pink haired girl and the other was-

"Are you wearing a dress?"

The second child was, apparently, a boy with salt and pepper hair in a dress. That made something Lala's mind click "Ahh~! Now I remember! Cry-baby Ren!"

Rito looked at her like She had sprouted a second head while Ren smiled "Yes, Lala-Chan had made many comparison's to me being a girl but had answered my marriage proposal when we were children with that If I became a man, she would become my bride!"

Rito stared at the boy for a moment before turning to Lala "Seriously?"

Lala simply shrugged "I don't really know, it has been a long time since we've been together..."

Ren ignored that and pointed at Rito "Do you see? Our bond runs deep in our heart, you cannot even begin to compare!"

Rito frowns but can't really argue against childhood friendship... but was that even right? Lala doesn't even remember the guy and He has all this planned..

The bell rings signaling the next period, a study hall. Lala and Rito changed into their uniforms and walked "Haruna is inviting me to the library, wanna come?"

Rito sighed "Can't, I have to repair my web-shooters from that fight with scorpion and begin work on the tracers I'm working on." He whispered

Lala looked a little disappointed but understood, "Okay, I'll tell them you said hi." She said before walking off

Rito made his way to a lab and pulled out his materials he needed for repairs and construction. The web shooter was mostly fine but the spinneret He used to fire his webs was completely melted, so He had to make a new one here, along with the mechanism He planned to shoot his tracers with. The spider tracer will have a plenty of parts from various items, He had earlier went to a dumpster and as able to find a plethora of thrown away calculators he could used to assemble the tracer with a few long life batteries from a corner store. Now as He began to file out the piece He need for the spinneret, He realized He needed a way to USE the tracer...

His ideal method would probably look around for a broken smartphone and just sync it with that but the odds of finding a phone like that in the trash was highly unlikely especially in japan, He couldn't exactly use his computer as he couldn't lug that desktop all over Sainan... Maybe... Maybe He could be like Iron man And use a interface! That could work but... Where exactly would get materials for something like that?

"Yuuki Rito!"

Oh great, just what He wanted... He shifted the webshooter back to his bag as He turns to face the voice "Yes Ren?"

Ren glared and crossed his arms "How could you leave Lala-Chan all alone?"

"She isn't, She's with friends. Look, what do you want?" Rito said really wanting the other boy to leave so He could work

"That isn't all I had to say, true.. What I want to know is why Lala-Chan seems to hold you in high regard when I'm obviously the more superior."

There He goes sucking his own Popsicle again "I'm just being a friend, nothing more or less."

"When I finished my run, She gave you a towel. When We had lunch, She sat with you and not me."

"So what?"

"I will make her realize I am the person She should be with, not some weak insolent earthling.." He said with a certain venom.

Rito glared "Whoa, pretty big words huh?"

Ren matched it "It would be much easier for all of us if you give Lala-Chan to me, this world hardly suits her."

"Like We discussed with big papa, She is her own person and She likes it here." His sense kicked in, He saw the telltale signs of a punch about to be seen, so He able to easily dodge Ren's pitiful right hook

Ren, flustered, turns to the exit "No matter! I will succeed Yuuki Rito, that I am certain!"

Rito sighed going back to work "Yeah right, over my dead body.."

* * *

After school, Ren waited at the gates for Lala-Chan but She did not arrive for some reason. He waited until dark until He made his trek to his ship which was his base of operations.,It just on the other side of a park so He took a walk though it. He began to see various couples appear as id to mock him, HIM! This day was not going according to plan...

But inside of the negative nancy, the inner personality inside had never had a better day ever! It wasn't just because Life had finally took the silver spoon out of Ren's mouth, okay, it was mostly that but also the fact that the world was more interesting than She had given it credit for. That boy tho... Yuuki Rito was it? He looked rather cute but sadly had to hang out with Deviluke, so He probably wasn't that bright.

Ren sighed "Okay seriously, why are their so many couples here?!" He looked to the left, He sees a couple walking hand in hand, to the right was a couple... Locking lips?! He picked up the speed to get out of this hell hole.

"Maron!"

He turned his head to a voice that shouted and saw a girl chasing after a dog, a familar one at that? "Isn't that the class rep?"

a second passed by "Yeeep"

Well it was the same way, so he'd do the manly thing and help capture the creature. He managed to catch up to the class rep as the creature to use the restroom on a nearby tree. They were near the West entry point to the park, not too far from his ship

"Finally caught it?" Ren made himself known to the girl who turned his way

"Oh, Ten-San, am I correct?"

Ten nodded "Why yes, class rep."

The class rep stood up holding the creature "Oh my name is Sairenji Haruna."

He nodded "Very well. Little hyper isn't it?"

Sairenji laughed weakly "Maron goes crazy when he sees a butterfly, I'm sorry if we bothered you."

"Not at all! A man doesn't let a mere distraction get in his way!"

Sairenji nodded, tighening the grip on the creatures leash "Well, I hope you have a-"

"Fire! Help!"

Screaming from down the the road and and glowing light caught their attentions, as Maron makes another break for it.

"Oh no!" Sairenji said, running after the creature.

Ren, out of curiousity followed the girl who ran down the street as they stopped in the middle of the road, with the animal parking at the light. The light blinded Ren for a moment as He covered his face with his arm to dampen the effects. After a moment, He let it fell and He sawed the source

Ren looked at the building in shock. The entire complex was burning, and while the fire department was putting it out, it looked ready to collapse in any moment.

"Please let me in!"

Ren, Run and Haruna's attentions were pulled to a screaming voice, a woman who was in tears

"Please my baby's in there, you gotta let save my baby!"

"No! The building will collapse in any second!"

"Please!"

"Oh No..." Both the girls gasped as Haruna covers her mouth, Ren looked away whether to look away from the grieving woman or to simply not watch the inferno continue, He didn't know but one thing was clear. That baby was lost no matter how much that woman pleaded.

"Please!"

"Look! Up there!"

Ren turned to see a random civilian pointing to the air, which He followed to a rooftop to see.. the red and blue weirdo from earlier? He was swinging by now? What was He doing here?

The woman caught sight of the figure and with the last of her strength, screamed "Save my baby please!"

The figure lined his shot in way to care swing to the top floor, breaking the window and entering the blaze. Everyone on the ground waited with baited breath as time seemed to drag without sign of the figure. Ren looked on suspense while Run gave a comment

"He actually went in..."

Ren scoffed "He's a deadman..."

Haruna turned to Ren with a leveled stare "No He's not.."

Ren, taken aback, turned his eyes back to the top floor. There was no way that fool could actually find the kid, He was going to die trying, no doubt. The moment the entire floor flared only proved his point...

Until the figure leaped from the window with a spin, cradling a bundle of blankets. He held an arm out and fired a line to slow his descent to a light tap, the mother from before ran to the man as She took the bundle as the figure said "No worries, your baby's fine."

The woman opened the bundle and smiled, cradling the item inside, which was the baby. "Bless you, oh bless you Spider-man..."

"He... saved the kid..." Ren was taken aback by the man and his abilities "Who...is he.."

Haruna smiled "That is Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man..." Run said, tasting the name on her tongue "Not bad.."

"Spider-... Man! Of course! That is it, Sairenji!" Ren had a epiphany and was elated at the new information, so much so that He reached over and took Haruna's hands into his own "I have solved my problem! Thank you!"

"Oh! Uh... You're welcome?..."

"There he is!" Suddenly cops from all over came on to the scene and pulled their firearms out at Spider-Man

"Don't let him get away!"

"Hey hey hey! No need to cr-..." Spider-Man held his hands up as and survey the cops aiming right at him, until his eyes drifted over Ren and Haruna, where He simply froze. He kept a firm gaze on them for a few seconds, completely ignoring the cops until He leaped into the air, still ignoring the now firing cops.

Ren simply stared at the impressive acrobatics of the Spider-Man as He maneuvered from the gunshots.

'Of course, It all makes sense now! It isn't that I am not manly, It's because Lala-Chan must have had her definition of manliness elevated!'

* * *

"Somebody shoot me..."

Rito lay on his desktop face down as his friends online looked at the boy with pity.

Harley was the one to break the silence "Hey, maybe it was just a misunderstanding? Where were they anyway?"

Rito made a sound of a dying cat as He didn't move an inch

"Dude, seriously?"

Rito groaned again "Luv-Luv park... near the front gates of..."

...

"...Friggin engrish." Ned and Harley said

"That make-out joint? Sheez..." Ken said, not liking the pity Rito was surrounded in. But it wasn't like He could do anything about it "Hey, wasn't this guy like, REALLY crazy about getting Lala's attention?"

Rito raised his head in an instant "Yeah... That lying salt and pepper motherfucker!"

He has some explaining to do!

* * *

Ren sat on his bed and as He searched the Earth's internet to the various videos it possessed, all pertaining to one subject

"Of course! How could I have been so blind!"

All the video's were of one subject: Spider-Man in various points in his impressive, albeit short, career. One video was of him catching a car, another showing him disarming a gunman, another of him webbing criminals and another of him swinging away from police. There were other less interesting ones of him helping kids across a street, saving a balloon and getting a cat from a tree but those hold no interest to him. Spider-Man being a MAN was all He desired to see. "

"Yeees, I have heard of the Spider when King Deviluke had announced Yuuki Rito as the 'Prime candidate, bleeh," Ren had to hold in his vomit at the thought "But I gravely underestimated the man He truly was! Luckily He wasn't the candidate or I would've had to break a sweat!"

But one thing bothered him.

Ren rewatched the videos where Spider-Man had fought opponents. Each and every fight... all of Spider-Man's movements, He had seen a glaring flaw. It was all non-lethal. A man shouldn't do such things so halfheartedly; The king of Deviluke didn't, his father laid waste all the hapless creatures below him and so will He...

"Don't worry Spider-Man, you may continue your pursuits however fruitless they may be, because an even truer man will arrive...

"Yes... I, Ren elcie Jewleria will become!-" He smirked "Superior!"

* * *

 **And thus my itch for wasted potential has been finally scratched. To some who read so far could tell, yes, some characters are fusing with that of traditional Spider-Man characters. It was been known Saruyama is this universe's Harry Osborn And I'm setting up Ayako Fujisaki as a felica hardy-Ish-type. It is to give a bit (Or a lot) more of a personality to the cast and those who lack proper characterization or anything to set them apart.**

 **And Ren is the type of person who keeps asking why doesn't Batman kill all his enemies.**

 **Ren feels like an obvious setup for how his journey will lead him, but Run is Really based off an interesting idea by Guigo2000, I find a depressed Run more interesting than happy cute girl issue #31**


	10. An electrifying encounter

**Treyalexander63917: Actually I have another person who I'd like to be punisher, I'll fix that part when I post this one, Ren will be someone else... then someone else... Then someone else. Confusing? Yup. Will I explain? Not yet.**

 **Keybladelight: Anytime. Ps4 suit? Maybe after civil war. Sinster six?... Spoilers... Venom? yes but not now. Kiss? Most likely Black cat, none of these chicks would initiate one to save their lives. Original anime finale? Hmm... I don't know. ASM1? I actually do have movie and cartoon references planned, that being in a while, can't give specifics. Celine? Sadly Rito will not be a botanist here so unlikely unless I completely overhaul her origin into something else, maybe... Clone saga?!... Nah, Better luck as an omake, I have a BUNCH of those planned. Run? An Idol? Here? *JJ Laugh* Gid doesn't know and Zastin is being respectful to the one who had bested him, plus Rito made sure to tell him offscreen.**

 **Y'know, maybe I should quiet on too many spoilers for now**

 **Disclaimer elsewhere, Read and review please?**

* * *

A store clerk yawns as He wipes his glasses before placing them right on his face. He was the local jewelry clerk, and He was looking through his keys to open the store for the day. With rampant increase in crime in the area, He put every penny to his name on a fancy new security system, ALL electric. Time to see all that had work paid off. He strolled in to find all his rings and necklaces where they should be, good! Money well- Hmm?

He made a quick backspace to a few steps back to look at a single case... An open case...

*Slump* And the old man fell over.

As the old man wondered where life went, A figure watched from afar before turning his attention to the item in their hands: A necklace with a large gemstone and smaller ones decoratively placed to please the eyes of viewers.

"Yes... This has to work, Lala-Sama will fall for me!" Said a male voice as light began to emanate wildly from his hands to his arms

* * *

Lala couldn't help but feel that Rito seemed off.

He had skipped breakfast and had been in school before most people had been and growled when Ren arrived. She had tried asking but was met with silence and Ken said to lay off him for a moment. She just wanted to know...

The time for lunch had come and She was going to get her answers!

She had proudly presented her bento box and said "Ri-"

"HOO-OOO-OOO!"

Suddenly an evil witches laugh arrived and She had no idea where it came from until the door to the room broke open and a tall blonde girl came in with the horrible laugh "This room is full of surprises!"

She had heard Rito finally snapped out of it and mumbled "Oh my god..." She also noticed Ken placing his head in his arms to make him unnoticeable

The blonde girl walked to Risa and Mio and regarded them with poise "My dearest apologies as I had to catch up on my studies, but I must thank you both."

Both girls looked between themselves in wonder "And why's that?"

Before the girl could answer, two more girls showed up: One with a wooden sword and the other had glasses. The glasses girl spoke "Dear lord Saki-Sama, where do you find such speed, I'll never know.." She said, panting heavily

Risa's eyes widened as Mio gasped dramatically "Ayako-Senpai? You're okay!"

She also noticed Rito jump when the girl entered, did something happen?

"Yes, why the school nurse has done a truly remarkable job healing dear Aya, I must also thank her as well!" Saki said and made to do the horrible laugh again.

"H-Hey, Senpai, you really shouldn't thank us, We're just running like chickens with their heads cut off, We really didn't help at all.." Risa said, slowly rubbing her head.

"Nevertheless, I shall thank you anyway, and I have something special," She said pulling up slips of paper "Since you had promised Aya karaoke I shall invite you both to a privately own karaoke shop!"

Risa and Mio gasped and hopped into the air "Yay!"

"Oh Senpai, is it okay if we bring friends along?"

Saki spread her arms wide open and laughed wickedly again "Oh my of course, the more the merrier. HOO-OO-OO!"

Risa and Mio rounded up to her "Lala-Chi! Come and join us! It'll be fun!"

She didn't know to say except "Fun? Oh okay!"

They both left to talk Haruna into it when She realized, She could bring Rito! Maybe that would take his mind off whatever's been bothering him!

"Oh Ri-!" She began to call out only to find his seat empty and Ken eating out of the bento Mikan made. He looked at her and said

"If Rito don't want his food taken, He'd better not leave it out in the open."

"Uh... Do you know where He went?"

He shrugged "I ain't his keeper."

"What a sudden disappearance.." Saki said outloud "I wouldn't expect less from my rival."

Lala blinked "Rival?"

Saki smiled "My intellectual rival!... You are?" She said putting a finger to her lips as if to remember something

"Oh, I'm Lala!"

Saki Narrows her eyes "Ah yes..."

* * *

Farewell brave bento... Your sacrifice will not be in vain...

I had to get out of there, There was starting to become way too much Ego in that room... I need some fresh air,

Still though, Haruna-Chan? I mean, it really isn't my place to say how she could live her life but Ren?... Ugh. Ren can wait... I really don't need that bullhead in my life...

It hasn't been too long since I last talked to myself right? I don't think anyone else does as much as me... I think?

I make my way to the roof, high places make me really comfortable which was a twist as I was scared of heights not too long ago, took climbing to the top of Tenjouin tower to get over that phobia. Though it gave me the new fear of out of nowhere pigeons and crows.

I make it to the rooftop and take my place in my favorite corner and pull out my new spider tracer and a mini screwdriver, I still had a few finishing touches on it before I try to give it a test run and find a good receiver. Trash diving has yielded no results sadly...

Hey, I think the daily edition is out, I wonder what interesting thought-piece the dear editor in chief has posted today.. I take out my phone and go to a website known as the official daily bugle website and see posted in big bold letters:

 _SPIDERMAN! THREAT TO ALL CHILDREN?!_

Yep, it's one of THOSE days.

 _Our daily coverage of the masked menace known only as "Spiderman"_ (Can't believe they forgot the hyphen) _And his casual lack of care for property damage and human life. Just the past week, He has been the cause of traffic jams_ (To stop runaway maniacs with licences), _Needless violence_ (Okay, i should let the store get robbed) _And general indecency by showing his boxers in public_ (...I hate you scorpion..) _But it seems his newest pastime is harming our children._

 _Just last week was a incident in the flushing district where the menace began to wrestle a green beast over a small girl. Not only did He cause irrefutable damage to the streets but also took their fight up an apartment complex! And this is leaving the fact Spiderman had casually tossed the poor girl around like a rag doll! We have yet to identify the girl but will update when We do. An arrest warrant has been brought up for the freak since his debut of disrupting traffic_ (BULL! That car was gonna crash into that bus!) _And seems there is no end to the webhead's reign of terror. Please continued to page 2: Spiderman follows girls into alleyways?_

Okay... You completely gloss over the scorpion who shot freaking ACID all over the place to just rag on me, forgot the hyphen, indicate I Intentionally put my sister in trouble, forgot the hyphen and notice I went into the alleyway but not noticed that I brought a girl to medical attention? Did I mention She forgot the Hyphen?

"She' being Ms. Kashiwagi Shiho, editor in chief of the daily bugle and #1 trash-talker of me. She's always had it out for heroes since Tony Stark revealed himself to be Iron Man and was particularly harsh when Captain America was revived, stating him 'A figurehead of our destruction during WWII' Even though He already iced during that time. She hasn't been able to get anyone else on board for her hate pieces on beloved heroes so you can imagine her delight finding a relative low-tier starter hitting the scene and made it her mission to get people against me... And it's working.

"One day, Ms Kashiwagi, You'll be writing how wrong you were and how you always believed I could do it when I make it big time.."

I should really get my mind off Shiho for now, The time will come when I make her eat her words but I need to finish the tracer... Maybe I could see if Lala has something I can borrow that I could use as an interface, Maybe a 'blin blin interface-kun' or a "Spec Spec IGlasses-kun'!

Maybe I can have it over my face too, make less time I need to roll my mask up to talk with people on the phone. Okay afterschool I-

"Yuuki Rito!"

Oh son of a bitch! I turn my head to see Ren smirking evilly at me, as if he won something... wait "What is it, Jewelria." Causually saying only the last name, that's how Yuuki Rito does things.

"Tch, I'll have you know Lala-Chan has invited me to something called Karaoke! I don't know what that is but it sounds romantic, No?"

Oh yeah, I remember Tenjouin-Senpai mentioning something about that to those two as I was leaving, So maybe they invited Lala who in turned invited Ren. Not all that romantic in context.

"And with this karaoke, We shall truly become one!"

Not with all those people there you won't, I hope

"Is that all?"

Ren glares "Is that all? Is that really what a man should say?!"

I sigh, already sick of the situation "If Lala's going, She'll have other friends too. I ain't a social guy but I can see that wouldn't be romantic in the slightest."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Oh it seems Ren's had enough and is throwing a hissy fit and stomping out, bye-bye n- Wait is that a book? I held my hand out and caught the book... Yep, it's a dictionary, where did he pull it from? He gave me another glare before slamming the door shut, a faint clink tells me he locked me out. Oh well, That's what Wallcrawling's for.

Hmm? The daily bugle report, There's a small article that looked interesting: _Electric robberies? Jewelry gone faster than lightning!_

Seems the tracer is getting put on the back burner afterschool again...

* * *

Afterschool

Rito, in full costume, began his trek through the city, replaying the daily bugle article in his head

 _Ida family jewelry has been the newest in a list of robberies involving electric locks throughout the evergrowing Sainan. Reports from Locksmiths indicate their locks were over loaded to the point of disabling. Police had check video footage to see who do such a crime and were shock to see the moment the lock broke, a bolt of lightning zoomed in and immediately zoomed out. The clerk had admitted that only one piece of jewelry was taken, A priceless diamond necklace. Two other shops were also attacked the same way and other small trinkets were took, like diamond bracelets._

Wow, The elaborate electric robberies got two paragraphs less than the trash piece on me. Figures.

But on the air of worry, How could this be? If my luck is anything to go by, It's probably another alien... An electric alien? Sounds ridiculous enough for it to be true.

A visit to the doctor? No, She posted she was out for the day to pick up supplies. Zastin? That would be the obvious choice but I don't have his number... Of course, Lala! She might know or just so happens to ask Zastin. I land on a rooftop and pull out my cell and type

'Hey Lala, mind giving me a hand?'

A few seconds 'Oh Sure!'

'You know anything about anything about electric aliens? If not can you get Zastin to call me?'

'Oh okay~'

A few seconds

'Sorry I don't know... I just asked Zastin and He'll call you.'

'It's no problem, You're a real help.'

'Thanks~!'

I wait a few minutes to get a call from Zastin... then it became an hour... Then It starting getting dark...

"Damn it Zastin, where are you!" I say screaming at my phone when a text popped up

'Oops, forgot Zastin didn't have your number, sorry, Karaoke is so fun!' Lala apologized and sending a Emoji of a pleader and a smiley face. Wow, D-Dials come with Emojis now.

A moment later, an unknown number popped on my screen and I answer

"Yuuki-Dono? You need me?"

"Yeah, I have an electric problem and I need some help..."

"...Yuuki-Dono, I am not an electrician."

"Not like that! I have noticed a lot a strange electric robberies and the police can't explain it. You have any species like that?"

Zastin was quiet for a moment "Hmm... I am not a walking encyclopedia but I think a possibility, A Denkian perhaps?"

"Denkian?"

"Yes, I think it be a denizen of the planet Denki. What was stolen?"

"Jewelry, Necklaces, bracelets and rings."

"Hmm... It seems unlikely but I have a suspicion it might be of been the youngest of the Twelve princes of Denki."

"Wait what? Twelve?!"

"Yes, The king of Denki's concubines had each breed an heir to the throne but have been blocked off by the eldest, so They have went off to seek status elsewhere. I believe the youngest, prince Maxwell had tried his hand at romancing Lala-Sama."

"I take it didn't went well?"

"Would She be on this planet if it did?"

"Touche."

"It is only a suspicion, It'll be best not to jump the- *ZTTZZ!* gun.. *ZTTZ*"

Rito held the phone away from him and said "Sorry Zastin, looks like I'm getting interference... Wait? Why? It's not raining or..." His eyes widened "Oh boy."

* * *

Lala laughed as She watch Ken bomb at karaoke along with Ren. That made all the girls laugh, She began to really enjoy her time on this planet and the new friends She's made. Risa and Mio were really fun and so was Haruna, Saki kept looking at her with her two friends but they were nice, Ken was okay was more Rito's friend and kept a distance. And Ren... He was okay too, but She felt like She was missing something with him... It was actually really important... was it a someone?

Ken dropped his mic and sat on the couch right next to him

Risa smirked "Yeeahh... Nope!"

mio made an impression of a sinking ship

Ken scowled and folded his arms with a frumpy face while Ren ran to Lala

"Lala-Chan! How was I? Was I not magnificent!"

Lala blinked out of her thoughts and looked at Ren "Uh... It was okay, I think. I think you sang better when We were kids."

Ren choked and sputtered "B-But Lala-Chan, I didn't sing when we were children?"

"You sure? I remember Great singing when you visited once... Hmm..."

Ren looked off to the side "It is no matter, We shall create new memories and-"

ZZZT ZZZT

The screen that Mio had began to select the next song had begun to static as the lights inside their room began to flicker, alerting the people in the room. Suddely, the lights all went out and they were all left in darkness.

"Ahh! I can't see!"

"Jeez, We blew a fuse or something?"

"Oh god, who just touched me THERE?!"

"Shit, I touched another dudes junk!"

"Damn it Saruyama!"

"Shh! You hear that?"

Everyone quieted down and trained their ears to hone in what was the sound, suddenly hearing buzzy crackling noises and... footsteps? They turned their heads to the door they had came in from and noticed a light from the bottom of the door. The light grew stronger as the footsteps became louder

"Behold to my mighty glow!"

Everyone's eyes widen as they looked at who opened the door, A boy their age wearing a skin tight green jumpsuit with a yellow mask that looks like lightning. Everyone stared in silence.

"BFF-HAHAHA! What the hell are you wearing?!" Ken suddenly laugh loud, bring mention to the new entrants apparel. This made the boy blush and sputter

"S-Shut up! It is my garb as a son of a king of Denki, My mother said-!"

"Wait, your mom made that?! Haha!"

"I-I said... SHUT UP!" The figure raised his hand as it began to glow brighter before...

ZAP!

And a small bolt shot from his hand hit Ken, sending back into a wall! He hit the wall, cracking it and making him fall to the floor holding the part that was hit while in pain.

"Saruyama-Kun!" Risa and Mio ran to the boys side to check on him, as He groaned holding his gut. They inspect the injury to see a scorch mark and his uniform burnt, but beside that He was uninjured.

Ken groaned looking at the one who hit him "What the hell... are you..."

Ren stood before the electric being "Denki, huh? So you are a suitor as well? I have to say, not impressed."

The figure's hands sparked "An annoying brat, I take it that you are Yuuki Rito?"

Ren scoffed "Don't taint my manly appearance with that of that weakling. I am Ren Elcie Jewelria of Memorze, the one who will have Lala-Sama's hand!" He proudly boasted, making the boy frown

"So I'll have to deal with you before I eliminate Yuuki? very well," He turned to Lala "Oh princess, I do hope you remember me as I remember you?"

"Uh..." The pinkette said drawing a blank

"I AM PRINCE MAXWELL! IT HAS ONLY BEEN THREE MONTHS!" The prince screamed, letting off a large amount of energy, scaring all the people in the room and others in other rooms. He calmed down and said "I apologize, I may have... lost my cool there a little."

"A little?.." Risa said quietly as if not to set off the dangerous intruder.

Suddenly her attention was brought to a quiet 'pssh' coming from Ken "I'll distract him, you get everyone else out of here."

Risa sputtered out "What are you-"

"Go!" Suddenly Ken made a break for it and tackled the electric boy into a wall "Haha! Got you now!"

"W-What?! What are-?!" Maxwell screamed at the tackler before noticing the girl's leaving "No!"

"Haha! I got ya, Electro!"

"Grr! I won't let Lala-Sama get away!" Maxwell screamed before both him and Ken were hit by a wooden chair. They turned to see it was Ren, who smiled.

"She is mine, no one else's!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" Suddenly Maxwell began to shine again and let off a large amount of energy, sending Ken into the wall and made Ren drop to a knee. The electricity struck the furniture and electronics of the room, destroying them and causing smoke to envelop the room and made Ren hold his arm out to protect himself from the cloud.

Suddenly a hand reach from the smoke and grabbed Ren's throat! This made the boy choke as He was lifted into the air, inhaling a lot of smoke. Maxwell glared as charged his hands to fire. "Any last words?"

"Ah-ah-Accho!" Suddenly Ren's body exploded in a puff of smoke blinding Maxwell, who closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, the smoke cleared and Ren was replaced by a girl with long green hair with a nervous look on her face "Uhh... I'm apologize on his part? He's really stubborn"

Maxwell blinked and let the girl go, falling to the floor on her butt. "Memorzian, of course... Stay out of my way, woman." He said turning to leave and to catch up with rest of the girls before stopping look at the unconscious form of Kenichi Saruyama.

"That name... Electro..."

* * *

The girls ran out the entryway and made it outside to the busy streets as they notice everyone messing with their electronic devices.

Saki turned to them all "He have make as much distance as we can, there's no telling- Look out!" Suddenly the entryway exploded as the area was covered in smoke.

The group had found themselves on the ground mostly unhurt, as they slowly get back up, they notice floating high in the sky was Maxwell! He looked at them and coughed in his hand

"My apologies, princess. Allow me to show my regret by offering these gifts!" Suddenly, Maxwell lifted his arms up and in a matter of seconds, Jewelry appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to decorate Lala, the necklace around her neck and bracelets on her arms. Maxwell smiled at his brilliant idea, Lala wasn't as happy

"N-No, I don't want this..." She said, taking the necklace off and leaving it on the ground, Maxwell didn't take it well

"GRRR! That does it! I have tried playing nice, You shall be mine or fried!" He said lifting his arm up and charging some energy before..

*Thwip!*

And Maxwell's hand was enveloped in web

"Hey, I've been trying to see if my webbing's Electric-Proof, mind giving me a hand?" Suddenly a red and blue clad figure touches down the ground, surprising everyone

"Spider-Man!"

Maxwell glared "The Spider the king had warned about, no matter. A peasant like you shall not be a challenge to I, Electro!" He said charging his arms with electricity, burning away the webs

"Oh you even gave yourself a pet name."

"Raaah!" And Electro shot out lightning from both his hands directly at Spider-Man who dodged out of the way

Spider-Man quickly webs a nearby trash can and proceed to spin it around him "To anyone still on the battlefield, I recommend moving it or losing it!" And launched the trashcan at Electro "Have at thee, villainous cur!" He said, not noticing a bolt rushing and striking him while the trash can flew to Electro. The can and the bolt both hit their targets sending both combatants back

The pedestrians still there quickly heeded the hero's advice and ran, along with the girls although Lala kept turning her attention towards the fight.

"Ugh... Why are you so heavy... or is that I can't lift anything..." The green haired girl from earlier said, struggling to keep Ken on her shoulder. Ren hadn't stopped complaining on how to let the loser go or to just let him take control so he could fight Electro, but She wasn't hiding the fact that was suicide.

 _"Damn it! I could- EH?!"_

"Oh what is it this... whoa..."

The girl watched as Spider-Man barely able to dodge Electro's blasts, while trying to get in close to strike

"...I got nothing, this is just awesome..."

Suddenly Spider-Man had leaped right in front of her and the boy she was carrying, He was about to leap again when He sawed them and his eyes widen "What happened?"

"I-It was- Look out!" She pointed as Electro fired another blast of light, and Spider-Man... shot a web at her and tugged her to the side as He took the full blast and was launched away before being pulled back, held by the electricity Electro was producing and was hurled into a convenience store.

 _"That... That idiot! A man doesn't get hit by attacks from those beneath him!"_

No you idiot... He... protected us... Me...

* * *

Lying underneath a bucket and several mops, Spider-Man had realized He'd got thrown into the cleaning aisle of this store

"Oh wow... I feel pretty... tingly, I think that just might be my organs... Yep, definitely my organs..." He said, picking himself up "Jesus, what did Zastin say about this guy again?"

* * *

"Be warned Spider-Man, Prince Maxwell is not one to be trifled with, avoid angering him as much as possible."

"Huh? Why?"

"As you already know, The prince has control over most of the electricity He comes across and can easily absorb more to heal himself, I shall try to make it to your location, post haste."

"Hold on, you said most, right?"

"Yes, well... Prince Maxwell is... rather irritable and has a tendency to snap, sending large amounts out of his body. He makes himself rather weak if that happens but can replenish fast enough if given time, actually taking advantage of that is how We dealt with his...Proposal..."

"Seriously? What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, just be warned to protect your hair, We'd got stuck with Afro's for several weeks after."

* * *

"Okay, a bit far but at least I can think of a strategy... Piss him the hell off and take advantage of the situation, A.K.A. The usual."

Suddenly a thin object fell on the boy's head and land right in front of him: A pair of rubber gloves.

Spider-Man blinked "Never can be too careful."

He grabs the gloves and runs out the store, putting them on. The store owner saw and try to shout.

"Sorry! I'll bring it back, THANK YOU!" He said leaping from the hole He came from and putting a single glove over his right arm as to not cover both his web-shooters. Using his left webshooter, He webbed a nearby lamppost and perch, staring down Electro who was looking around for some reason

"Hey, Electro-Light! I'm over here if you haven't noticed the Red, White and blue!"

Electro scoffed, turning his head to look at the Arachnid while charging his arms "Annoying little pest, aren't you?"

"Pfft! Little? that's rich coming from you, Mr. short fuse!"

"...what..."

"Oh sorry, Did I stutter my little Spidery mouth, allow me to repeat: SHORT! FUSE!"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Electro, in a fit of rage, allowed all of the energy in his body to explode "STOP MOCKING ME!"

"I mock, I'm a mocker!" Spidey said, Leaping off the lamppost to dodge a bolt, and saw Electro tired down while breathing heavily. He looked drained.

"I... Need more power!" Using the last of his power, Electro lifted himself higher to a nearby jumbo screen to no doubt obtain more power

"Not so fast!" Spidey web shot a building closest to the screen and made his way up. When He was close enough, Spider-Man used a web to zip to Electro and using his gloved hand, smacks Electro out of the air and into the concrete!

Electro groans in pain as He laid on the crack ground and glares at Spider-Man before his eyes turned to the side and noticed a glowing neon light.

Spidey, seeing this, groans before He eyes another peculiar placement of possible point of probable push for- A fire hydrant, He sees a fire hydrant next to Electro, damn wordplay...

Electro breaks the window and grabs the neon light and began to harness it's power, as Spider-Man webs the hydrant and pulls on it, breaking it off and releasing all of the water in it. Electro turns back just in time to see the water rush at him

"Oh..."

The water touches him, and with a scream, Electro got Electrocuted! The water continue for a few seconds before Spider-Man webbed the hole shut. Spider-Man walks up to Electro

"Well Electro, You're all washed up."

Electro gurgled

"Whatever, I thought it was funny." Spider-Man picks up the prince and webs his legs and threw him up over a lamppost and hung him up. With a few more touches of web, Electro was wrapped in a cocoon while unconsious. Spidey turned back and survey the damage and... Yeah, this didn't look good in the slightest. Scorch marks all over the place, cracked ground, and the fire hydrant hole was still leaking... Yeah, his allowance wasn't going to cover this...

* * *

(Previously)

Lala, Saki and the rest of the girls watched the hero and the villain battle throughout the area, they marvel as Spider-Man expertly dodged Electro's blasts with the villain keeping him on his toes.

Saki ultimately asks the million dollar question "What is that thing?!"

"The one in red and blue or green and yellow?"

"Either!"

Lala frowned as Spider-Man dodged another blast "The reason I ran away from home."

The group looks at her "Lala-Chi?"

"Lala-Sama! Don't say too much!" The group stared at her talking broach in surprise.

"I can't... I... I... Huh?" She said, looking at the battle field, making everyone else turn as well to see two more people there, One being an unconscious Kenichi Saruyama and the other.. "Run!"

"Run? I don't think they can, Lala-Chi?"

"No, not like-" Suddenly, Electro began to charge his Electricity, and aimed his arm directly at Spider-Man who was... Oh no...

Before any of them could react, the villain launched his attack at the hero, who quickly got the civilians out of harm's way before taking the hit and was sent flying away, making Electro laugh

Lala saw 'Run' struggle to take Ken away from the battlefield and noticed Electro charging his electricity again "Hahaha! You think you're all that! But You are not!"

Lala glares before pulling out her D-Dial and pressed a few buttons

"Lala-Chi? What are-" Risa was got off a light shone and died to reveal a small dinosaur shaped robot that went up to their knees

"Chompy chomp Eater-Kun! Distract him!" The robot heeded the task and and charged at Electro, who turned only to have his arm chewed by the beast!

"AARRGGH! LET ME GO!"

"Peke, wing mode now..." Suddenly from Lala's back, a pair of bat wings sprouted surprising everyone

"Lala-San..." Haruna, who had been rather quiet up to this point, said with no fear "What are you-"

Suddenly, with a burst of speed, Lala zoomed to the civilians stuck on the battlefield and scooped the both in her arms. Ken being unconscious said nothing while Run stared and gave a distressed face "Oh my god..."

Lala smiled as She touched down in front of the girls again who stared in shock with Run getting a nice footing as She let Saruyama fall to the ground. Lala held an arm to Run "This is Run, my best friend."

Run gave her a disgusted look as Haruna and the rest just stared. Haruna continued her earlier question, "Lala-san... What are you?.."

Lala frowned as She turned back to Electro and saw Spider-Man come back to the scene. "...A princess... from space..."

The group stared at her in shock and one of them... was angry...

* * *

(later)

Spider-Man had managed to flee the scene with the minimum amount of resistance by police, which was kinda obvious considering He had barely manage to escape the hail fire of five cops, usually it was 10. Electro had been apprehended by the police but Zastin had put in place a order by the Devilukian law that He had to place in his charge. Apparently The newly instated captain of the police, Yuri Wantanabe heeded his request, also apparently, a quarter of the population of Sainan are aliens! Go figure... Anyways, Electro was put in Zastin's custody and is being sent to a far off space prison, the same as Scorpion He'd said. That was nice.

He'll have to send the captain a muffin. Y'know... if She wasn't trying to arrest him on sight.

Anyways, Electro had been defeated and- *bleep* -Eh? The nightly edition?

 _Spider-Man and Electro run amok!_

Oh my god...

 _Local menace Spider-Man had decided to take part in the destruction of downtown Sainan with newly discovered supervillain, Electro! Electro had been revealed to the one who had been stealing all of the jewelry this past week and had ended his rampage by blowing up popular local teen hotspot, Kuro neko karaoke. But He was not alone in his endeavors, Masked menace Spider-Man had arrived to cause further destruction by the destroying the square block and a fire hydrant. Spider-Man, being the coward He is, Left Electro for dead when their operation went up in smokes and Electro was apprehended by polivce and sent into 'special care'. We have yet to know what this special care is but the warrant for Spider-Man's arrest will soon be issued and He WILL face judgement._

...Well at least She got the hyphen!... oh boy...

Spider-Man in his private dumpster room, changes into his civilian clothes and walks back to his home. Opening the door, He weakly said "I'm home!"

"Rito!"

"Yuuki-kun!"

Suddenly a stampede had ran out of the living room and into his face, with one being literally "Ooof!"

"Oops... Sorry, imma bit dazey right now..." Ken said, musti've haven pushed the person who was-?!

The person who looking him right in the eyes was Ren! and He was... was...

Rito pushed the boy off him and began to gag, Ren right along with him.

"How could you, you bastard?! That was my first!"

"How do you think I feel?!"

They kissed. They had just freaking kissed. Rito realized that the day wasn't over yet.

They just wanted to die now.

"Fufufu~ I guess it really isn't a exclusive relationship..."

"Damn it, Momioka!"

while the comedy played out at the Yuuki household, a limo drove down a highway. Inside, three girls rode in silence as their driver tried to kill the silence with the power of radio. It didn't help at all.

Two of the girls looked at the one in silence, when the glasses girl spoke "Saki-Sama?.."

The blonde didn't respond as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to think of the past...

* * *

 _A small blonde girl ran in a smokey area unsure of where she was going, only that She had to run away._

 _Suddenly the girl falls and slides on the ground and lies for a second before pulling herself up, wincing as she felt a pain in her leg. She looked to see her knee bleeding, scared of what was happening around her, the girl screamed._

 _"Papa?! Rin?! Rin-Papa?! Where are you!"_

 _Her only answers were violent purple beams of light striking a building causing debris to fall..._

* * *

"Aliens..." She said with disdain

She will not be a victim...

* * *

A man sat at his comupter watching the news with intrigue. He had merely watched to see if that irredeemable Sarutech had ever hit a stint in the budget of their STOLEN company, instead He was angered to see it continue to grow! But that was neither Here nor now. The screen showed a red and blue figure dodge lightning with great agility, almost as if He had known it was coming.

This man seemed to embody the attributes He needed his serum to create, a brand new super soldier serum. One he has planned to sell to the highest bidder and build a brand new company! Soon Sarutech will fall along with that bitch...

But before all that, He needed a sample of Spider-Man's DNA to base a stable serum from, He could sent the prototype drone He was building to collect a blood sample from him. That was all he needed, He'll input the coordinates tonight and have his sample by tomorrow.

Oscorp WILL rise again...

* * *

 **Jesus... This didn't want to come out!**

 **And the last paragraph used the word sample a lot...**

 **So Electro!... To be honest, not one of my favorites (Damn you TASM2) but one I always liked, a prince tho? Well, Suitors seen typically are a part of royalty so I guess it made sense, for the time being**

 **Suitors will be all aliens but that doesn't mean ALL enemies will be as well, Like Vulture of course and *Redacted*. A majority tho.**

 **and yes, soon is the goblin of the green variety, a fan favorite!... This soon tho? yeah, I had debated when to have Green goblin and here felt right to me. He isn't NEXT chapter or maybe the one after but in time.**

 **Sainan being a hotspot for aliens just dropped like that? If Mikado can just do it nonchalantly in a single panel, I can too!... Really, it's just to get though the nitty-gritty of Zastin and the law force.**

 **Kashiwagi Shiho? The true greatest villain in every universe!... At least relating to To Love-Ru. It was something I wanted since the beginning of thinking this story out but feel dirty knowing the full story, but it's how I worked it to serve the narrative purpose. plus, I just CAN'T see JJ in japan, only new york... and I really wanted a scumbag...**


	11. Oscorp's gambit

**Okay, wow... Over 8,000 words... that is the most I had ever wrote on this site in a single go...that was absolutely mouthful... I uh... Okay this chapter is my longest so far and this is just the first story arc...**

 **I feel like I need a beta to help me condense these things... but more importantly pick out any spelling mistakes I leave, I always give it a once over before posting but when I read it back it is always a typo somewhere... or a part I accidently deleted... that happens a lot too...**

 **Anyway, please review as all constructive criticism is appreciated**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel  
To love-Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and shounen jump**

* * *

(Spidey P.O.V)

OH MY GOD.

Spider-Man swung his way to school while processing the info He had collected yesterday

1\. Aliens aren't a new thing for this planet or hell, this town! Though after what happened in new york in 2012, that surprised him less than what He heard after

2\. Lala gave out her secret!

Spider-Man slaps his forehead "You had one job, Lala... Okay, You kept mine under wraps but just revealing you are an alien princess to people you've really just met is not the wisest of moves..."

'I'm just glad the people who learned took it well: Haruna-Chan was a angel so I had no doubt she would understand, Ken sawed big boobs and he liked and that's all their is to say, Momioka and Sawada on the other hand, surprised him, They really had no reason to trust Lala after the revelation but continued to grope Lala anyway. Senpai tho...'

Or my three Senpai's really. All three had left before I got there but from what I heard, Saki-Senpai seemed to really give Lala the cold shoulder and left in a huff followed by Fujisaki-Senpai and Kujou-Senpai. She seems to have an issue with aliens, though I never heard her talk about it before? Maybe She saw the chitauri attacks on TV?

It would make the most sense, but I can't tell for sure by just speculating. I don't know if She would try to expose Lala to the school yet, but I can't just excuse the possibility, She is THAT crazy...

oh here's my stop.

Spidey lets go of his web and re-balances himself by somersaulting and making a perfect landing "And the crowd goes wild! AAHH!" He loud whispered before gesturing to a flock of pigeons "And the judges say..." a single pigeon took off "...And there goes the Russian judge."

* * *

(3rd person P.O.V.)

Yuuki Rito slumped on his desk, giving a long yawn. Class has yet to start officially so He try to get a bit of shuteye as He had spent the majority following a theft of an ATM and ultimately came up empty-handed.

Actually, now that He'd thought about it, it seemed rather strange. The ATM was perfectly cut out of the wall it was in, no edges or anything, really cleanly. Was it an inside job? or perhaps some sort of tool... or maybe-

"Yo! Rito!"

Rito opened his left eye, the closest to the voice to see Kenichi again

"*Yawn* What is it, Ken?.."

Kenichi had his hands in his pockets "I wanna know if you want to hang out today? That test in Connors-Sensei's class is coming up."

Rito blinked "Uh, Really it's only two weeks, why do you want to jump on it now?"

Ken gulped "Well... You know how Mom like me to be prepared?... So how bout it?" He said nervously "Hey can we study at you house though?"

Rito raised a brow "Why?"

"Oh no reason! Just to have some of Mikan's food is all!"

Rito stared at his best friend for the longest time and could feel he was missing a piece of this puzzle but he didn't know how to continue to poke more info out so he left it as is for now, FOR NOW...

"Yuuki Rito, you bastard!"

"Oh for fuck's sake.." Suddenly, Rito was pulled out of his seat by the scruff of his neck and made to stare right into the teary eyes of one Ren Elcie Jewelria

"for as long I shall live, I will never forgive you! That kiss was meant for Lala-chan!"

"Don't say things like that out loud! People are listening!" Rito scream-whispered with clenched teeth.

"Oh! boys love at it's finest! Holding each other so close!"

"Damn it Momioka!" Rito said as He, and the other boys turned to the doorway to see Risa, Mio, Haruna and Lala walk in. Ren quickly let go of Rito and pushed him down and ran to Lala

"Oh Lala-Chan, Please forgive me

"Okay! I'll forgive you on one condition!" Lala smiled ominously, Ren wasn't the wiser

"Oh Anything!"

Suddenly a quick swipe happened underneath Ren's nose making it itch "E-Eh?!.. La-La-...CHO!" Ren sneezed, exploding in a spectacular puff of smoke as He was replace with Run, who looked surprised beyond Hell

"EH?!" two voices said out loud, one being from Run herself and being Rito, who had no idea wht the hell just happened?

"Huh? Ren?!.. What?!"

Lala giggled while giving a peace sign "Rito, This is MY best friend, Ren Elsie Jewelria!"

Rito raised an eyebrow and looked at this 'Run' character and noted that it was the girl he had met when Ren showed up 'So that's where she was... I guess thats okay?... Her other half is kinda a piece O' shit tho...'

Run gave a displeased face looking at Lala and said something only his enhanced hearing could pick "I ain't your damn friend..."

Rito raised an eyebrow and turn to Lala who talked to the other girls obviously, as Run continued to glare in a cute way.. wait cute?

'Well... I did call her c-cute... Damn it, Spidey's words have came back to bite me in the ass..'

* * *

(Later)

"So... How does twenty questions goes?"

It was lunchtime as Rito and Lala sat on the rooftop. It was to ensure the privacy Rito needed as He really wanted to finish his tracker. They quickly ate their delicious food and Lala watched as Rito slowly started to assemble what looks like a small spider-like button. She found it quite cute while Rito said it was mostly to fit all of the tiny bits in a nice manner. Slowly, it was done and Rito had relaxed after finally finishing his newest creation, He could try syncing it with his computer later and test it out then. They sat in silence for a bit before Lala said She was bored, and Rito sarcastically said "I don't have a deck of cards on me, what do you want? 20 questions?" and now they are here.

"Just ask a question, I answer, then I ask you a question, you answer and then we repeat, simple."

"Oh Okay!"

"Ladies first?"

"Oki Doki~! Hmm..." Lala tapped her lips "When is your birthday?"

Rito chuckled "Birthdays are a thing in space huh? That's easy, October 16, how bout yours?"

"Hmm... in the middle of July, the 16th? Earth calander's are a bit weird... Wait, your birtday is pretty soon, no?"

"Eh," He shrugged "Dad is too busy with work every year so it really is just Me and Mikan having cupcakes every year, I don't really care. BTW, thanks for question two!"

"EH?!" Lala puffs her cheeks "I didn't mean to use my question!"

"Haha~!" Rito just waved his hands "I didn't make up the rules, Lala.." Rito licked his lips "Hmm... How do you get into inventing?"

"Lala lets go of the puff "Hmm... It was actually out of boredom, really. My days were spent learning the history of my home-world of Deviluke and how Papa, Mama, Zastin and the royal armies led the universe into peace, and Believe me, Learning about old tactics, even the ones that didn't work was exhausting and REALLY boring..."

Rito shrugged "Eh, learning these thing are how we not emulate the mistakes."

"Ugh... You sound like Zastin.."

"Okay, ouch... and I think Zastin would also be offended."

Lala rolled her eyes "Anyway, when I was 8, just to have Momma stay a bit longer before leaving a conference, I dismantled her entire ship to the last bolt."

Rito stared at her with wide eyes "...Lala Satalin Deviluke, you go BIG or you go home."

Lala giggled "Thanks, How about you? I never seen anything like those bracelets you have."

"My Web-Shooters? Oh They' not that impressive.." Rito rubbed his spiky hair "Actually, I was 8 too."

"Really? Wow~!"

"Hehe.. It was actually after an event I visited that year, The Stark Expo."

"Stark? Like Tony Stark?"

"How do you know Tony Stark?"

"Rito-Papa had a lot of magazines."

"Ah... Yes well, That was some years after Mr. Stark revealed himself as Iron Man, and like most kids, I just saw a guy who blew things up, until.."

Lala just looked at him with baited breath

"He saved my life." Lala gasped "A couple of androids began to run amok and try to hurt civilians, One cornered me... and Mr Stark blew it up." Lala just stared "I looked into Mr. Stark's life and well... I felt inspired, I started small by fixing toys for Mikan, next thing I knew, I was building a computer from the trash and worked like a dream."

Lala smiled "Huh... We have the weirdest inspirations, don't we?"

"Hell yeah... What does your mom do? You never seem to mention her."

Lala smiled "Oh She's great~! Momma is in charge of most of the political stuff about the universe, Papa is more the muscle supporting her."

"Ah... The matriarch truly holds the power in the relationship as well as in the universe."

Lala giggled at the joke. "Yeah, My sisters and I really look up to her!"

"Sisters?" Rito asked, surprised at the appearance of new family members

"Two~!" She held up two fingers in a peace sign "The number of questions and sister's, tee hee~!"

Rito rolled his eyes "Okay, You got me."

"My sisters are twins, Nana and Momo," She pulled up her D-Dial and showed a picture of a girl in pigtails smiling with a fang in her mouth "This is Nana, She is a little older than Momo but for some reason people find that hard to believe.." Rito looked at the picture and saw a perfectly healthy girl with messy hair and two curls "And this is Momo! The youngest but She's always mistaken for the second, I don't know why?..."

Rito looked at both pictures and with the proper insight, knew who was who. Though He had to admit from the profile pics, Nana gave off a more childish air and Momo... was certainly healthy to say the least.

"How about yours?"

Rito shook his head and blinked at the princess. "Huh, sorry, What?"

Lala looked him right in the eyes "What does your Momma do?"

Rito had felt his entire body freeze, his heart grow cold and his mind a fuzz. His mother... HIS mother...

"Rito?" Lala said concerned at her friend going quiet, and looking uncomfortable

"M-My mom, right! Uh... She's.. A fashion designer, She made lots of dresses that model wore.."

"Wow~! Hmm, You said 'Wore', like a past tense, What does She do now?"

Ice fell to Rito's stomach making him feel even sicker... No.. Not now... please not now...

"Rito?... Are you... Okay?..."

"AH!" Rito suddenly backed up as Lala's face got extremely close to his face "What were you doing?!"

"Y-You were just standing there mumbling... are you okay?.." Lala said, worried

Rito looked at the girl and swallowed his saliva "I'm fine, just... I pass on this question..."

"Rito!"

"Lala, PLEASE!" He shouted louder than he planned to...

Lala, surprised, stared at the boy "O-Okay..."

"H-Hey... anything else you want to know?.."

Lala said nothing, unsure of how to continue

Rito bit his lip, trying to find a way for this to be less awkward... "So, uh... You got any thing else to talk about? Other abilities?..." He said, hoping she took the bait

"...Uh... I'm pretty strong? I was able to pick up the pieces of Momma's ship without too much trouble."

"Oh! Super strength, That 's pretty neat, I have that too... actually it's more I have the proportional strength of a spider."

Lala tilted her head "Proportional strength? I think Nana talked about that once, what is it?"

"I am able to lift 170 times my body weight, just like jumping spiders do."

"Rito-san!" Peke piped in "My scanners have you pegged at least 62 kg, and if my math is correct, you should be able to lift several tons!"

Rito rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, I don't really like to use my full strength and I usually hold back against those I fight."

"Wow! Anything else you can do?"

"Well... I can climb walls of course, increased agility and speed, I can take a bit more of a beating and feel fine, and my sense were made super great, too great even, so I made my goggles open and close to help me focus."

"Cool!" Lala said with stars in her eyes

"I also seem to have a danger sense, one that help me detect if someone or something is going to attack me or anybody else."

"Oh~! Nana told me about something like that! A spider's sense!"

"Yeah, a spider sense... YES! THAT'S IT!" Rito shouted, surprising Lala and Peke.

"Eh?"

"I have been trying to think of a name for it for the last 6 months!" Rito then ducked into a pose of seriousness "My Spider-Sense is tingling!"

Lala gasped and began to look around, making Rito laugh.

"Sorry, not yet really, but nice reflex."

Lala pouted "Okay big guy, What are you going to do afterschool?"

"Actually Ken invited himself to our house to study, He just has to get something from his house first, I think it's okay to have one day off."

"Oo~! That sound fun!"

"Eh maybe, anything else? Lunch is almost over."

"If i may, can I ask one?" Peke said

"Hmm? Oh sure, you can take my question then, I'm good." Lala said with a smile

"Thank you Lala-Sama" Her broach's eyes changed to a look of being pleased "I am curious, How did you acquire such abilities? Mikan-Sama and Saibai-Sama don't seem to share such traits as you, Rito-San."

"All I get is 'San', Pfft whatever.." Rito said a little miffed "But okay, I was bit by a spider."

silence reigned over the rooftop

"...Really?"

"YeeeeeeP, six months going to seven now since I got bit."

"That... sounds incredibly stupid."

"Oh yeah? You're stupid!"

"Why you!"

Peke and Rito argued for the rest of lunch until the bell rang to signal the return to class, which they did so but during the rest of the day, Rito and Peke kept glaring at each other

* * *

"Oh great, the elevators down!" Ken said at the penthouse suite, which He had brought Rito and Lala to see the EXPANSIVE living quarters of of their pervy friend. But it seems there was trouble in paradise He went to his phone and dialed a number "Hey maintenance! What's going on!"

 _"I'm sorry sir, a electrical malfunction. It's gonna take us some time to fix it, but you'll have to use the stairs for the next hour."_

"Damn it!" He angrily ended the call "Now to face the struggle of having an eighty story house..."

"Oh! Maybe we stop on the development floor?"

Lala blinked as Ken gave a un-amused face "Oh you fucking nerd..."

"Oh come on!"

"Wait development floor?!" Lala bounced up and down with excitement, and Rito smiled

"Yeah, for good publicity and Ms. Saruyama likes to tinker, an entire floor is dedicated to experiments. If they passed, they get to go the main branch on the other side of town."

"WOW~!" Lala smiled while Rito smirked

"Come now, It's two vs one..."

Ken could only glare before sighing in defeat/\\.

"Prepare to be amazed."

They make to the sixtieth floor where a door with a keep out sign hung front and center. Ken casually ignored the sign and pushed the door open. They were greeted by many silver and chrome contraptions

Ken removed the rag from what it was covering to reveal... something?

It was odd in shape, looking pointy, and colored as chrome. looking around the back shown it to have a jet turbine in it's center piece with the wing having strange looking gyros inside. It honestly gave the impression of a REALLY BIG chrome bat.

"Okay, I'll bite, What is it?"

Ken shrugged, beginning to walk away from the object "Don't really know, but from what I caught eavesdropping on all the science bigwigs talking about, it's supposed to some sort of combat glider."

Lala and Rito blinked "Glider?"

"Yeah, it was apparently in the notes Mom had lying around, supposed to add a bit more unpredictable mobility to battlefields."

Lala nodded as She pounded her fist into her right arm "Oh I get it, Zastin always went on and on about how it was best to get the drop on ones enemies, ugh... those lessons.." She made a disgusted face

Both male friends stared at her and looking at each other, with Ken finally said "It's really weird knowing Lala-Chan is actually an alien, Bro."

"You haven't.. Y'know?..."

Ken waved his hand "Nah, Lala-Chan is pretty cool so I don't want to ruin the fun, neither do Sairenji, Momioka and Sawada."

Lala smiled and went to expect the glider as Rito whispered to Ken "I noticed you neglected to say anything about Tenjouin-Senpai and her gang.."

Ken sighed quietly "I don't know what to make of that girl, man. She's hot but psycho, She's hot but obnoxious She's smart but annoying and She's hot but really quiet when We would like an explanation, Like just before you got home, She gave Lala the biggest Ice bitch impression I'd ever seen and storm out with her not-at-all-lackie's running after."

Rito rubbed his spikes "Christ..."

"You said it buddy.."

Rito paused as He begun to think solely on Saki Tenjouin, the girl had never any reservations on aliens even when He first met the girl in junior high...

* * *

 _"Aww!"_

 _"What were even half of those damn questions?!"_

 _A young boy with spiky hair and a pair of thick rimmed glasses looked around at his classmates who were bemoaning at the end of their entrance exams. They had just made it to the junior high branch of their schooling year and were giving a test to place them to classes... and a majority had failed.._

 _A pair of arms had grabbed his shoulders, and He turned to see the sniffling face of his best friend look right at him. "How could I have missed those?! We have been studying for weeks!"_

 _Rito turned to look at the rankings of all the students and found his friends in the bottom of the positive half of the listings._

 _"And after I started to pick up my grades too, Mom's going to be pissed at me!" He moaned "What about you?.."_

 _Rito, who didn't find his name at the bottom continued to look up and up, "I don't know, still haven't found it yet... It's weird though, I only knew half those questions thanks to studying texts from NEXT YEAR! How could they be on our entrance exams?"_

 _Ken stopped his crying and looked art his friend "Wait, next year? That doesn't make any-"_

 _"OI!? WHERE IS YUUKI RITO?!"_

 _This caused both friends to jump in shock and turned to the screamer, who was a blond boys in a tracksuit. Motemitsu it was?_

 _"U-Uh... I am?"_

 _Suddenly Rito was lifted by the collar and held in the air. He was scared of the anger of the taller teen_

 _"E-EH?!" was going to happen._

 _"How the hell you got the top marks?! I had studied for weeks, you sonavabitch!"_

 _"Hey leave him alone!"_

 _Motemitsu glared at the rich boys who glared defiantly at him "Or what? Is 'Mommy' gonna sue me?"_

 _Ken gnawed on his teeth and tightened his fists at the taller boy, had nothing stopped him, He was going to start a fight that_ _could get the lot of them expelled before they even got to the school!_

 _Suddenly a tap on a microphone caught all their attentions as they looked at a middle aged balding man in shades. He cleared his throat and said "Hello new students! Um... This is rather embarrassing to admit but all your test scores from this passed exam are null and void!"_

 _"Eh?!" Screeched the entire student body_

 _"Yes, well... it seems that the tests you had all taken last week were actually meant for the next grade up! So it was pretty obvious that most of you failed!"_

 _"A... FLUKE?!"_

 _"So that explains it..." Ken said, breathing a sigh of relief before looking at Motemitsu "You heard the man, now let him go!"_

 _Motemitsu scoffed and let Rito fell to the ground "Whatever, I'll now i'll win next time.."_

 _(_ To cut the immersion for a bit, Motemitsu had only BARELY managed to not fail next time. _)_

 _Rito winced as He rubbed his butt that took the most impact "A-ti-ti-ti..."_

 _Ken offered a hand to his friend who excepted. He smiled as his friend continued to rub himself_

 _"Just in the nick of time?"_

 _"A little sooner would've been nice?"_

 _"Well what are you gonna do?"_

 _Their attentions were brought back to the man in charge tap his microphone again "Yes, well before you leave to retake your exams with the proper papers this time, I wish to congratulate Yuuki Rito for actually excelling with flying colors!"_

 _Rito began to hide in the collar of his school uniform as Students who knew who He was turn to glare at him " I think crawling away would suffice..."_

 _"I think so too..."_

 _"OH-HO-HO-HO!"_

 _Both Rito and Ken cringed at the laugh that sounded over all other sounds in the courtyard, with Ken mumbling "Oh no..."_

 _Rito raised an eyebrow "Oh no?"_

 _'Oh no' was a tall girl with blonde hair and a large bust and hips in a middle school outfit holding two pieces of paper_

 _"Where is Yuuki Rito?" She called as all eyes turned to him, ratting him out and making him squeak._

 _The girl smiled as she strutted over with two other girls following close behind her, they appeared unimpressed of the situation while 'Oh no' was smiling right at him. Her smile faded when she saw ken_

 _"Hmm, Saruyama..."_

 _Ken returned the sentiment "Hey, tenjouin..."_

 _Rito gulped as he felt as if he was stuck in the middle of a cold war, Which given their glares, might not be too far off._

 _"Wait, Tenjouin? Of the Tenjouin group?!"_

 _'Oh no' Tenjouin smiled as she replied "Why yes! I am the beautiful only daughter to the Tenjouin name, Tenjouin Saki!" She said, holding herself in high regard "But you may refer to me as you like, my rival!"_

 _Rito's eyes widened "R-Rival?! How!?"_

 _Tenjouin present the two papers in her hands: One bearing her name and one bearing his! The one with her name had a red 98 circled while his... had a hundred! "You have bested me, my little kouhai! and with that, I will defeat you!"_

 _"...I'm good." He tried to walk away with Ken._

 _"...AHA! There you go, my rival! Until we meet again!"_

 _True to her word, Tenjouin-Senpai had tried various times to beat Rito with pop quizzes for money or switching his tests again with ones for the next year, He never excepted or realized the expected range of the questions before the tests began. He was actually very happy when Senpai had to leave for the surprise business trips their families went on even if Ken had to be a sacrifice for it._

* * *

While Rito was walking down memory lane, Lala inspected the circuitry of the glider and noticed that seemed to be missing a few components, that wouldn't help make it fly..

Lala tapped her lip "Hmm... Oh!" Lala pulls out her D-Dial and presses a few button causing a light to appear before her as it transformed into a toy-looking wand with bat wings

"Lala-sama? Are you sure that is a good idea? It really isn't your invention..." Peke whispered

"Pish posh, without the almighty tool, this thing will never fly!" Lala said with a smile and began to get to work

Peke sighed dejectedly, feeling like this will go all sorts of wrong.

back to the other two, Ken sighed catching Rito's attention

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing.."

Rito gave him an 'oh reallly' stare

"It's just... My dad's coming by soon for his alimony."

Rito cringed, Ken's father was a touchy subject he had kept quiet since befriending the boy. Apparently, his father, an American named Norman Osborn had left his wife before Ken was born with Her taking him and their shared company. Norman normally comes by every few months to collect alimony so He could perform experiments in a privately owned complex, though last He heard it was failing... Okay now coming to collect made sense.

"Sheesh... That's why you wanted to go to my house?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I HAVE to come back home every day as an heir, but my mom trusts you enough to let me stay at your house. This place is always unpleasant to be in when they are together..."

"Ken. You know I-"

Suddenly Loud turbines begin to power behind them making the friends look at the glider once again to see Lala standing right on top of it.

"LALA?!" They cried as The girl leaned forward causing the glider to activate and zoom out of the room! Lala laughed as She blazed down the hallway, leaving her two male companions in her dust

"...She just flew an experimental war vehicle out for a test drive?..."

"...Yup..."

"Annd She's gonna cause untold havoc?"

"...Most likely."

They both heard crashing noises down the hall.

"..." They quickly gave chase.

"LALA!"

* * *

A tall woman stood in the foyer of Sarutech staring at someone with disdain. She had black hair, black eyes, an A-cup bust and a suit with a short skirt. She had her arms folded while looking at a man with red hair, a suit as well and a similar scowl

"Norman... I see you are well..."

"You as well, Nodoka... How is the boy?"

The woman gave a pointed glare "My son is doing fine, THANK YOU FOR ASKING." She emphasized never taking her eyes off him

"As well as your company, albiet stolen.."

"You were sending us down into bankruptcy with those developments!"

"And I see you have regain that power, what was so rightfully mine.."

"You SON OF-"

"WEEEEEE!"

A girl's cheer cut off their rant as they look to see outside was a girl with pink hair flying with

"That's the glider!"

"My invention here?!

They were astounded, one because that project couldn't have been funded properly and the other because they had so many problems just getting it run! And now some girl is flying it... WHO WAS THAT GIRL?!

"Lala!" Suddenly the doors slammed opened to reveal two boys in a panic, one of them froze upon seeing them while the other ran to the window "Lala, stop that now! That isn't yours!"

"Really now? Aww... " She slowly piloted it down to the balcony outside the window, Ms. Saruyama to finally ask

"Yuuki-kun? You know this girl... AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE THE GLIDER?!" She snaps

Rito winces, sweat starting to well up on him "Oh I'm so sorry! T-This is Lala, a friend of mine and the elevator was out of order so We took the stairs to the development labs..." He looked down feeling very awkward right now...

"And by doing so, have tampered with an experimental instrument of destruction?"

Rito gulped under the glare of the woman as He quite nearly pissed himself before he saw her chuckle

"Excellent! We were having a little trouble with the stabilizing sequence, thanks!"

Rito heave the biggest sigh of relief he could while Lala smiled hopping off of the glider. "Yay!"

Rito turned to see a man he had ever seen before in person looking at them with a contained rage "O-Oh... Mr. O-Osborn?"

Mr. Osborn merely glared at him before turning away to look at Ms. Saruyama "We will talk about this, Nodoka, remember that.." as He made to leave

Just before He pushed the door open, Ken piped up "D-Dad?..."

Mr. Osborn turned to see his son... and scoffed, before slamming the door open and storming out

The occupants all stood in awkward silence, not knowing what to do...

Ken made to look at the floor downtrodden when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, He saw it was Rito giving a smile

"Come on, lets go, Mikan is making a lot of Stew tonight..." He turned to Ms. Saruyama "Um... is it cool if He spent the night with us?..."

The woman looked at her sad son and nodded "Very well, and have fun... I got some paperwork to do.." She said offhandedly, staring at the newly functioning glider

* * *

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Uber has come to serve! YEE-HA!"

Spider-Man was swinging throughout the shopping district of Sainan holding a bag of groceries inside of his school bag. When they picked up Haruna and her friends and arrived at the house, Mikan had discovered that they were out of some important ingredients for dinner tonight RIGHT after Kenichi's limo left. His alter-ego volunteered to get some in time for dinner. Web swinging was no doubt the fastest way to travel to and from... SUPER VEGETA marketplace...

How had they not gotten sued by Shounen jump He'd never know...

Oh well, He'd gotten his materials so all that was left was to head home and-

T-The tingling?... His Spider-sense was tingling now? But why?...

suddenly, his attention turned to right behind him to see oddly shaped...flying jellyfish bots? The... things He had just mentioned were a strange blue and yellow cone shaped machine and they were plentiful, like they were twenty of these things!

"Lala? Is that one of yours? I ain't that late, am- WHOA!" Suddenly one of the bots went to tackle him with Spider-Man barely missing him

"Smart money's on NOT LALA'S!" Several more of the herd began to aim straight at him, making him have to dodge in mid-air with him letting go of the web and twirling to evade two that were aimed to hit him right in the head and legs and webbed one and using it's momentum against it, launched it right at the pack behind him, destroying a few that couldn't get away in time

"Yeah! 4 down, 16 to go! What else you got, punks!" Suddenly the robots began to shift and the tops of each open to reveal a hole in the tip...

Spidey-Senses?... What is-

And then each robot suddenly popped out syringes with big barrels and LONG needles...

...Oh my god...

"N-N-N-NEEDLES! RETREAT!" Spider-Man fired a web and made to run away as each robot gained a boost of speed to try and stab him.

"Nah-uh! I ain't doing this!" He let go of the web and began to fall directly at the ground, arms at his side and legs straight to increase the speed of the fall as the bots kept up the pace. He was a few feet from the ground when He aimed a web at a wall and swung into an alleyway, this made a few bot that didn't catch on smash right into the pavement.

Others had managed to turn and keep up the chase "Okay 8! But I can't celebrate now until these things stop chasing me!" He said hopping on a ledge and using it to give him a boost of speed, making a bit more of distance between himself and the bots "These can-openers are really persistent!"

Spider-Man then turned to face the mechanized meds and fired a web directly at one, causing it to gunk up and ram into a wall "And you get a web!" He aimed and hit another "You get a web!" and again "You get one!" and again! "You ALL will get web!"

Seeing it four brethren bite the dust the remaining 3 robots scattered "Wicked! Hey where are you three going! The parties just start- Wait... three? I thought-"

Suddenly his Spidey sense got wind of a single bot aiming at him with his back turned around "Crap! He broke formation?!" Spidey maneuvered himself to face the rouge bot and aim his web at it but was having a tough time with gravity. This small window of opportunity was all the bot need to shoot forward and stab Spider-Man RIGHT into the arm.

"YEEE-OUCH! And I thought boosters were bad, These shots are actually trying to kill me!" The barrel of the needle began to fill up with his blood quickly "Please tell me that was clean and-HEY! I ain't a donor!" The robot detaches itself from him and begins its escape "Hey! That's mine, give it back!"

Spider-Man fired a web and tried to run after the blood-stealing bot only to find it's friends hungry as well with one of them using it's needle to cut his web

"Yikes! Is that the ground I see?" Spider-Man says, noting how close He was to the ground. To avoid becoming a pancake, He fires a line to a wall and swings just in time for for his feet to barely touch the floor as He tried to keep up with the speed as He let go of the web and ran as far as momentum took him.

When He stopped, He noticed the three bots gunning for him again, this time He'll make it the last time. Just as they got close enough, Spider-Man dodged and sent each bot crashing into the ground "Not the smartest of bots..." He said, taking a breath before turning his attention to the sky "But effective, in whatever they were doing..Speaking of..."

He fired a line at a building close by and launch himself towards it and climbed. After getting a good distance, He looked out over the city in search for the final drone and getting nothing "And the one that got away... I wonder why they wanted just my blood? Damn, I should have brought the tracer with me..." He didn't think to bring in his school bag when He had left, 'I mean, Who attacks a guy on his way for groceries!...'

"Oh! The groceries! I still have th-..." He went to check his bag to see how were the ingredients.

All of the groceries were bruised and destroyed.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

* * *

"-Inally! I'm home!"

Spider-Man had quickly went back to the marketplace and repurchased the same ingrediants... and some bandages for his arm, he really hopes they don't notice...

"Oi! Yuuki-Kun! What took you so long?" a voice called from his kitchen, leaving him surprised

"Momioka-san? Are you... helping Mikan cook?" He said walking to the kitchen to see Mikan handling the stove boiling some water while Momioka was cutting some of the vegetables they did have earlier

"I've dealt with having to cook for myself before, so I decided to Mikan-chan since there's a bunch of us here!"

"I guess that's okay..." He said unsure, leaving his groceries on the table

"Rito, did you make sure to get everything I ask you for? You're pretty forgetful." Mikan said inspecting the food he had brought

Rito waved his arm in a nonchalant manner "What? No! I got everything.." Actually He had forgotten to grab carrots the first time around but Mikan didn't need to know that...

"Rito... What's with the bandage?"

'SHIT! I use the bad arm...' He gulped "I got a bit held up with a curb and a guy on a bike... I got help and patched myself up, no worries!" He said, sweat beading down his forehead when his arm was pulled out and held by Mikan who ripped the bandage off. If anything, He was glad that the needle had exited erratically causing a cut wound to form instead of an obvious injection wound... that was the only time anyone would consider getting sliced a positive.

"...Okay, you made sure to disinfect it, RIGHT?" She empathized, staring him right in the eyes.

"Y-Yes! I made sure!"

"... Okay, I'll replace the bandage and get back to dinner.."

He breathed a sigh of relief as a brand new bandage was placed on his arm. He left the kitchen and walked upstairs to leave his bag and costume in his closet so no one could see it. He opened the door and...

stepped a few feet back "L-LALA?!"

Inside of his room was Lala and Run in nothing but towels. Run had looked horrified while Lala was happy to see her friend

"Oh Rito~!"

"Lala, Why are you naked in my room?!... and Run too!"

Lala smiled as Run tried covering herself in his bed sheet "Oh Ren was bitten by Haruna's dog, and his clothes was ripped. Run and Ren don't share injuries so I switched them so they weren't hurting, but Run doesn't have any clothes."

"And you use my clothes because?..."

Run piped in "Uh... Ren doesn't keep female clothing on our ship, so I'm really used to dresses anymore..."

"And Peke forgot to charge last night so I can't use him."

'Peke's a guy? Huh, the more you know...' "Okay... Why are you in towels?" He looked at Lala, who sheepishly smiled

"Oh we all took a bath together before we studied!"

"...Did you make sure to keep Ken out?"

"Hmm? Yes, but when we finished, we found him by the door passed out and red."

Of fucking course...

He looked over to Run who was staring at his poster of Tony stark that was a blowup of a newspaper when He had revealed himself as Iron Man. She looked to be reading the captions on it but kept squinting. He soon realized He was standing in a room with two naked girls in towels. Before his brain could shut off, He bee lined for his closet and took out random tees and pajama bottoms and tossed them on the bed and left. He collapsed on the floor and laid there for a few seconds, his door had reopened

Coming out in a green tee and purple pajama bottoms was Lala who bounced and gave a twirl "Thank you! I'll be downstairs!" She said, walking down the stairs.

He breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up and turned to his door and grip the handle, He began to turn it before stopping.

"Wait a minute... a girl is changing in there, how could I forget that!" He removed his hand from the knob and knocked instead "You finished?"

"Ah! Uh... almost... I'm just borrowing some underwear... is that okay?" Run sai

"Sure, help yourself." 'Lucky I decided to switch from briefs to boxers a year ago...'

"Thank you... I'm done..." He nodded and opened the door to see Run still looking at the poster in a black tee with a red hourglass and black pj's and he could see plainly, she was still squinting really hard "I... am...-"

"Iron Man"

Run jumped and turned to him "Oh thanks... I really haven't learned the language of this land yet... I really figured Ren will still be the one in full control... He does too, as he isn't afraid to tell me." She ended exhausted

"Is that so? Any other problems?"

"huh? What do you mean?"

Rito said nothing as He walked to his desk and opened a drawer and began to search it "Now where are.. Ah! Here it is." He said pulling a small case out

"Huh? What is that?"

He said nothing as He tossed the case over to her, which surprised as She juggled it for a second before laying it flat on her hand

"Uh... I don't-"

"Open it up and try them on." Rito said calmly

"E-Eh?... Try what-?" She opened the case to find a pair of glasses

"I don't need them anymore, see if they work for you for the meantime until we can see Mikado-Sensei about proper sized lenses." Rito said with a comforting smile maiking Run blush

"O-Okay..." She said, taking the initiative and placed the spectacles over her eyes and her eyes widen "Everything... Everything looks so... so...!"

"Clear all of a sudden?" Rito offered

"YES!" Run shouted before 'Epp'-Ing and looking at floor embrassingly "I'm sorry.."

"Eh, It's cool, I'm just happy you can see now, Jewelria-San." Rito said, giving Run some respect that He would not offer her brother.

Run blushed again "I-I don't if you call me Run... if you want.."

Rito smiled "Well okay, Run-Chan."

Run smiled and went a little redder "T-This makes us f-friends... right?"

Rito looked at her curiously before shrugging. He did plan to be friends with her before Ren came into the picture "Eh, sure, why not?"

Run smiled as hard as She could, an actual friend! This couldn't be any better!

 **" How dare this bastard flirt when Lala-chan holds in high regard, you shameful bastard!"**

Okay this COULD be better...

(Meanwhile)

Lala happily bounced down the stairs with an excited giggle that all her friends were here and they were gonna have fun! Nothing made her happier!

As she thought this and made it to the bottom of the stairs, Her eyes wandered to a framed picture. It was a family of four, the two smallest were obviously Rito and Mikan, the older man was Rito-Papa but was cleanly shaved and next to him was a woman. She had a similar hair color and eye color to Rito, had a very healthy body and was holding a smiling little Rito. They looked very happy...

"Is that Rito's Momma? But why didn't he want to talk about her?" She was very confused, did Rito not like her? Mikan too? She needed to know but Rito won't give her an answer so what could She do?

Mikan? No... Whatever problem Rito had, She could have too and She really didn't want Mikan to feel sad like that...

"Who else would... AH!" A lightbulb went off in her head as She trotted to the living room to see Haruna, Mio and Kenichi reading textbooks, Kenichi was science while Haruna and Mio had Math. She walked up to Ken and smiled "Hey there."

"Eh- Oh, Lala!" Ken slammed his book and gave Lala his full attention while Subtly noticing that Lala wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt if the indents are to go by and not so subtly beginning to perv on her by growing red and drooling.

"Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure!" He said excitedly, appreciating the jiggle

"Who is this?" She brought out the photo from before and pointed at the woman holding little Rito.

This caused Kenichi's blood to freeze.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"W-Why you wanna know?..."

Lala looked at him unsure before saying "I was asking Rito eariler and..."

Ken's jaw tightened "Ahh... I see..." He turned to see Haruna and Mio still focusing on their respective studies "Can we go outside? I need some air.."

Lala raised an eyebrow and nodded as both walked out the screendoor to the backyard

Ken sat on the porch and look at the photo "Okay look... Don't talk to Rito about this, it's sort of like an open wound right now."

Lala blinked "Open wound?"

Ken sighed "The woman... is named Yuuki Ringo, I personally never got to see her as She made dresses on the global scale, but She was a nice woman... REAAALY damn figure.."

He swallowed a bit of saliva and his eyes flickered to the garden to her to the sky and to a window from the upstairs of the house

"Look... This is something I really don't want to talk about, so I just say it here and we leave it at that..." He looked her right in the eyes "...She's gone."

"Gone? Gone where? I don't understand..." Lala said tilting her head "Is she far away?"

"Jesus, Lala-chan..." Ken rubbed his hands through his hair "I mean she's GONE."

"Gone? You keep saying that but I don't get it.."

"Oh god... I have to say it..."

"Say what?... Ken, you're scaring-"

"She's dead."

Lala froze, his words processing in her brain "E-Eh?..."

"Yuuki Ringo... is dead, Lala-Chan.."

Lala could only stare at the teen who looked extremely uncomfortable "Dead? but she looked so young..."

"I only know from what I heard from Saibai-san and read in papers, but she was carjacked and shot not too long ago.."

Lala's brain couldn't process this. Rito, Mikan and Rito-papa were so kind to her and they had something like this hurting them?.. "W-When exactly?..."

Ken sighed and looked at the sky "Like 6 months ago now...maybe 7?"

Lala's brain remembered the earlier conversation...

* * *

 _"YeeeeeeP, six months going to seven now since I got bit._ "

* * *

That is just a coincidence... They can't be connected...Right?...

Right?...

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

In a laboratory, several machines were whirling as a screen displayed a strand of DNA being broken down to reveal hidden facets. Next to that was a prototype suit of battle armor that had a shade of green to it standing several compact-able orange bombs which added a bit of color to the cold lifeless steel that surrounded every inch and corner

"Excellent, the formula is properly synthesizing. Soon we can have a test on a live test subject."

This was said by the man knowned as Norman Osborn who was close to his breakthrough to finally put Oscorp back on the map again. He had a potential buyer with a business in new york

A beeping from from a monitor on the other side of the room alerted him that he was receiving a call on videochat. Norman strolled over and accepted the call.

Once activated, a large static box appeared with a crown symbol to keep the person anonymous as a deep voice said

"I beleive your so-called serum is finally being worked on after so long you have had me on hold?"

Norman bit down his probable aggressive response, He did not need to make enemies of the BIG man... "Actually, Yes! It is synthesizing as we speak and I shall begin my tests on lab mice so-"

The voice interrupted "BAH, I have placed so much of my funds into you and this is what I get? More delays?"

Norman swallowed a growl "I need to time to see if it's safe or even works!"

A slam was heard on the other side "Arguing with me? You are on thin ice as is, Osborn! You have yet to supply a single rifle when a common man such as Toomes has armed my forces better than you ever could. I will take business elsewhere soon enough if you don't make progress, I already have a taker who is not too far from you actually.."

Norman's eyes widened "You don't mean-?!"

"I am making a contract with Sarutech and the chairmen will continued our negotiations after your unity day festival. Prove your serum works or you are out, Osborn..."

and the feed was cut off.

Norman's fists clenched in rage "Out... OUT...OUT AM I?!" He grabs the computer screen and hurls it across the room with it smashing against a wall.

Norman huffed and puffed as He ran his fingers through his hair and growled before sitting in a nearby chair

"Damn Sarutech, Damn that blasted kingpin AND DAMN THAT WHORE!" He shouted, pleading for one good thing to come from this...

*Ding!*

Norman turned his head to see his serum finally completed as it shone perfect green glow

"Kingpin wants a test run?... I'll give him one HELL of a test run..."

But first... He needed his glider...

* * *

 **Just to say again if you actually made it this far, but do please Review, any help is could help if you are not rude about it too much**


	12. Unity day festival

**This is by far my longest story... After I promised no regular updates... What is life?**

 **10,000 words... Though a good thousand came from... down below...**

 **Anyway thanks for sticking by and hope you enjoy the story, any creative criticism is appreciated**

 **Treyalexander63917: It was a toss up between Saibai and Ringo for a bit until I ultimately picked her. Saibai doesn't do a great job looking after his kids but at least he is the same country... Most of the time. Ringo will have some added bits but what you see is what you get. Spider-man having to deal with Parker luck and Yuuki luck? He's a goner.**

 **Guest: *Using the power of google translate* Hmm... I'll do my best but Venom is a rather complicated character. Topped with I am not a big fan of him but we shall see... And Being Tony Stark's bitch? I wouldn't word it like that, but technically yes?... Don't sign off! Rito will be think the universe of Iron man... before meeting him.. That'll be fun**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel**

 **To love-Ru is owned by Sami Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and Shounen jump**

 **The day is owned by Porno graffiti**

* * *

It was not your average day in the Yuuki household and considering it has aliens and superheroes now, that was saying something.

Today was the day of the unity day festival and the Yuuki sibling and their special guest were preparing. The boy of the group, Yuuki Rito sat on his couch waiting for the other two finish in changing into their outfits for the party.

Rito wore a blue shirt over a grey longsleeve and baggy khaki pants, which covered up the fact He was wearing his Spidey outfit underneath all his clothes in case any trouble arose.

He reclined thinking about earlier that day...

* * *

 _"Yo Lala-Chi! Are you excited or what?"_

 _It was the beginning of school and everyone was preparing for the long haul until later that night which had everyone buzzing as Momioka and Sawada rolled right up to Lala taking her seat behind Rito_

 _"Huh? For what?"_

 _Sawada balked "You don't know, Lala-Chi?"_

 _Momioka smiled at the alien girl "It's the Unity day festival that is sponsored by Sarutech and the Tenjouin group, it's kinda like a big party with fun games and great food!"_

 _It was too mark good will and pleasant vibes while SUBTLY pushing residence to try the new products of the respective companies which everyone knew but enjoy the festivities too much to really care_

 _Lala's eyes widened "Oo~! That sounds so cool! We were never allowed to do that on Deviluke, this will be so fun!"_

 _Momioka slyly smiled "and that's not the best part..."_

 _"Oh?" Lala said confused and excited_

 _"We're being visited by a very special guest..." Sawada said to build suspense to the answer Lala wanted to hear as She was starting to bounce in her seat "Pop-Idol singing sensation Kyouko Kirisaki!"_

 _"WHAT?! No way!" The princess said becoming extremely hyped for the Unity day festival for the chance to see the real life Magical Kyouko on stage._

 _Rito grumbled at that fact as He held no ill will to the actress or really her ability work with the dialogue she was given... It was just the writing of Magical Kyouko sucked and was really meant only for gradeschool children and older people who just thought the girl looked cute. He didn't want to come as harsh but... IF SOMEONE SAYS ANOTHER DAMN PUN ABOUT FIRE OR HOW IT WILL SOLVE EVERY DAMN PROBLEM, HE. WILL. SNAAAAAP. SSSNNNNNNAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP._

 _Maybe he shouldn't have watched that marathon with Lala on his day off..._

 _Lala stood up and gave Rito puppy dog eyes right in his face "Can we go? Canwecanwecanwecanwe-"_

 _"Whoa, whoa whoa! Sure, Mikan and her friends will be going and I'll have to chaperone them, so sure."_

 _"YES! UNITY DAY FESTIVAL!" Lala cheered with Sawada and Momioka as Rito just sighed and let his head rest on the table for what looked like it was going to be a looooong night..._

* * *

Rito chuckled about such childish enthusiasm before his attitude soured as a memory from later that day came into focus...

* * *

 _"Yo, Rito!"_

 _Said boy looked to see his friend walk over and pull up a seat next to him for lunch, holding a fancy bento box in his hands._

 _"Oh hey, Ken.. What's up?"_

 _"Oh nothing, just wondering how you are doing and what you're planning for tonight." He said, flickering his eyes between him and a sight behind him_

 _Rito nonchalantly answered "What I'm doing now is eating my lunch which I am not sharing with you, you thieving little monkey..."_

 _"Oh screw off!" Kenichi said brushing off the joke as he opened his bento "And tonight? You know you are invited to the ball in the penthouse right?"_

 _"Sorry, no can do." Rito said apologetically "Mikan and her friends need a chaperone and Lala has never visited a festival before so we're going to visit the sights, sorry."_

 _Kenichi whined "Aww... not the only people my age who will be there is Tenjouin and her posse and they already hate me..."_

 _"Like every girl in this school?"_

 _"You know what, fuck you. I'm taking your teriyaki."_

 _"Nooo way, Jose!" Rito said defensively holding the box away from the angry friend_

 _Kenichi growled before calming down "I see Lala-Chan is eating with Sairenji, Momioka, Sawada and Jewelria-Chan~" He said turning his attention to the group of girls sitting together eating lunch "Those are yours right?" He said pointing at Run who was wearing the same glasses Rito had given her._

 _"Yeah, turns out She was nearsighted and my old glasses were the perfect ones for her." Lala had changed Ren to Run immediately when They had arrived in school, apparently She likes Run better than Ren, a sentiment held by a looooot of the guys in school_

 _"When I'm not looking, your harem is growing you little fucker." Kenichi said jealously, popping a piece of sushi in his mouth_

 _"H-Harem?! Don't be stupid..." Like that'll ever happen..._

 _Kenichi laughed at his friend before sombering up "But it's good Lala-Chan isn't with you now. I got some bad news..."_

 _Rito calmed down as He gave his friend his full attention "What is it?"_

 _"The glider... It's been stolen."_

 _Rito's eyes widened "Huh? How? I thought Sarutech had the best defenses to prevent theft, how could ANYTHING get taken, let alone the glider?.."_

 _"No clue, all we know what happened was a surviving guard saving a monster in green and purple starting tearing up the place, blowing everything to hell with bombs and lasers.."_

 _Rito gulped "Did you just say... SURVIVING?..." He empathized_

 _"Yeah, this thing killed like 6 guards before reaching the glider and killed another 3 of it's way out..."_

 _Rito held his hand over his mouth "Oh god..."_

 _"I know, Mom's been having a field day with that, the theft and the festival tonight so She won't be coming..."_

 _Rito stared at his friend with a mix of pity and confusion, what could be the culprit? Another alien so soon? No... his gut was telling him it was something else... but whatever it was, It looked like someone had to stop it... And knowing his luck, it was probably gonna have to be him._

* * *

The hidden hero sighed as he made sure everything was ready, his web-shooters were topped off and fresh costume at the ready. All he had to do while waiting was think... Think who this new foe could possibly be...

It was no doubt going to be tough, maybe tougher than whatever came before... And he had to be ready...

"We're done!"

Rito turned his head to see Mikan and Lala stroll into the living room. Mikan was wearing a Red tee with a big heart, knee-high stockings and a miniskirt. La la was not using Peke this time as He wanted to see the festival too, so she was wearing the same outfit from their escapade from when Peke lost power in public, a solid black dress and white overcoat and a necklace with heels just waiting by the door.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think? Hmm... I think we're going to be late if we don't run now.."

"Ugh... Not what I meant, you idiot."

"Oh I know, just wanted to mess with you." His response was a thrown pillow he took to not seem suspicious

* * *

Soon enough, The Yuuki party made it to the fairgrounds of the unity day festival and were greeted by bright lights, loud music and even louder joyous cheers of the visitors already in attendance. Families trying their luck at fish-scoping, kids loud begging their parents for masks of their favorite cartoon characters, young adults enjoying the companies of friends and loved ones.

Lala Satalin Deviluke's eyes shined the brightest they ever had at that moment "This is so cool!"

Mikan giggled at her guest "Well the fun's only started, Eh Rito? Rito?" She turned to look at her brother who seemed distracted

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Fun is fun, so... good?" Actually He wasn't having the most pleasant of times yet, his spider senses haven't yet adjusted to the new environment so it was all just giving him a headache that would soon clear... He hoped..

"Mikan! There you are!" The group to the sudden voice showing two young girls running towards them. One was a girl with jet black hair who wore a top, a short skirt and a headband the other was a girl with reddish-brown hair in a flowery tanktop and short shorts with a backpack around her shoulders, she also for some reason had a tube in her nose going towards said backpack.

Mikan smiled as they stood in front of her "Mami, Sachie! You guys actually made it."

The girl with black hair smiled "It wasn't a question if I would come, Mikan."

The girl with the reddish-brown hair snickered "I had to beg mom for so long to come here tonight, and she isn't even easy to ask stuff like this when she DOESN'T have work, it's good you got you legendary brother or she wouldn't have budged."

Mikan's eyes widened as Rito smiled and looked down at her "Oh? What is this 'Legendary' I hear?" He said smugly

"Yeah! The reason Mikan re- MFFH?!" Suddenly, Mikan slapped her hand over her friends mouth

"Hey Hey! Introductions!" Mikan said loudly "The one with with black hair is my friend,Nogiwa Mami and the one who-" She procedded to whisper something in her gritted teeth "-Is my other friend , Kogure Sachie.."

Rito smiled, making himself polite "We're so talking about that legendary thing later, but I'll roll with it for now. This is my friend, Lala Satalin Deviluke" He said, gesturing to Lala "The marshmallow above us is Peke who is dumb..." He said dodging a comedic hammer "I'm the 'Legendary' brother, Yuuki Rito but you already knew that, no?"

Mami replied "Actually nope, not at all, onee-san"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, Mikan never talks about you, like at all!"

Rito turned to his sister looking betrayed "Mikan, why-?"

"Oh Look! Candied apples! WeregonnagograbsomeseeyouinabitBYE!" Mikan said, dragging her friends in a random direction too avoid him

"Hey! Not too far! And we are talking about this later!" Rito called after his sisters back "Mikan is really weird... but coming from me that's sort of normal... right?"

All Lala could do was shrug as she didn't know either

* * *

Kenichi sighed as He sat in a chair in a far corner of the penthouse, nursing a can of coke. He was extremely bored and extremely tired of bigwigs trying to rub shoulders with him, while he was intrigued with the few that tried bringing up their daughters to him, he reclined on the sake of the girls either not suiting his tastes, being all snotty and too Tsundere without any of the 'Dere', or just too young. You tried pushing a five year old on him, even He had some standards!

"Oh, are you all alone this night, Saruyama?" He looked over to see Saki and her posse stroll over to him. Kujou wore a dress shirt, black vest and slacks unfitting of a girl if it weren't for her rocking bod, Fujisaki kept it simple with a black dress which showed off her surprising but not unwelcomed larger than you would first think bust and Tenjouin wore what could only be called a wedding dress, pure white and with frills and everything

He sighed "Rito is showing Lala, his sister and her friends around the festival down there so declined, so what do I owe this encounter so I can graciously return it?"

"Oh stuff it you. All I wanted to see was if my rival would show himself, and as he is not, We shall depart, good luck with the five year old." Tenjouin said turning her back on him

"I refused that request, YOU SLIMY-?!" He stopped his rant when a shinai tickled his nose and an angry looking Kujou stared him down

"I shall not let any words from the likes of you reach Milady, stand down." She said lethally, forcing a nod from him.

Afterwards, all three turned their backs and walked, leaving him angry and kinda parched.

He reached to grab his coke to open it and drink when his hand felt nothing but air.

"Huh? The hell happened to my coke?"

Unknown to him, a small *clink* sound came from Saki's group

"Whatever, I'll just grab another one..." Kenichi got up and exited to the balcony outside overseeing the festival down below and felt his mood sour even harder. Maybe his mom won't kill him if he just took a little step down-

"Oh, Young Saruyama, how are you this day?"

Crraaaap, Ken turned to see the person adressing him, an older man with silver. His mother's senior chief developer in robotics, Spencer Smythe "Oh Smythe-San, How's it hanging?" He said casually

"Enjoying the festivities as much as you I do hope?" He said casually enough

"Not as much as I really should, the real fun is done there..."

Smythe chuckled merrily "You must learn to have fun in higher places, it is your destiny my boy... Speaking of, where is your mother? I would of thought I'd seen her by now..."

Kenichi gulped, hoping not to reveal anything out loud "Oh... work rose up in unexpected areas so I had to come in her stead."

"Tis a shame, I would of like to introduce my son Alistaire. He will begin work at Sarutech soon enough."

Smythe-San had a son? That was new to him. "Oh really? Where is he?"

"I do beleive... Of he is talking to those girls, right over there? He does get his talent from me after all." He chuckled as Kenichi turned to see where Smythe was looking at. A young adult man casually talking to... Tenjouin and her posse. Okay, No. He already disliked the fact Smythe was able to talk to girls but this was a step too far.

"He does seem... quite the catch..." Kenichi said about to lose it

Smythe only laughed "Indeed, Though I do wish he place that same enthusiasm to his work, He would be capable of many thing then!" He said joyously

Kenichi couldn't do it anymore. Something PLEASE happen to get him out of here...

"Haha... Hmm? What is that?"

Oh thank god.. what is it? Ken squinted his eyes in the direction the voice was pointed at and... Wait... He can see something.. something in the distance...

it was trailing smoke...

it was coming in REALLY fast...

And into focus too and he started to make out what looked like... LIKE?!...

His eyes widened "Oh my god... Everyone get-!"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

* * *

(Eariler)

"OH MY GOD, Magical Kyouko is even in cuter in person!"

Lala screamed out loud with Mami and Sachie applauding right with her in the outer area of the crowd because of hyper fans already taking all the closest spots and Rito not wanting to deal with the loudspeakers but that did not halt their amusement in the slightest.

Rito, Mikan and Peke sat on a bench looking at their friends having fun while the siblings drank their Lemonade.

"Oh Yuuki-Kun! Mikan-Chan!"

The two who were named turned to see Haruna, Momioka and Sawada walking towards them in Casual attire causing Rito to go red in particulars to Haruna.

"H-Sairenji-San, Momioka-San and Sawada-San! You're here?"

Momioka looked him dead in the eyes "Like the entire city? Like no duh? So much for all that genius huh?"

Rito scowled whiles Mikan giggled "Hardy Har... You girls Having fun? I think Lala can speak for us.." He turned to see the princess bouncing up and down

Haruna smiled angelically "It is always fun to be with friends."

Rito blushed harder "Y-Yeah..." He said not making eye contact

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad? Really, Haruna-chan in casual clothing and a nice starry sky? How could-

* **Cymbal noise** * (Sam Raimi Spider-Sense noise)

Oh god, his Spider-Sense?! It never reacted like that before! But the message was clear!

Rito stood up "Hey, I think it's getting kind of late for us so We should pack it in for now..."

Mikan tilted her head "Huh why? The concert is for another hour?..."

The same noise rang in his head again, making him grip his head "I think I might be coming down with something," He looked Peke directly in the eyes "It's making me feel really * **TINGLY** *"

Peke's eyes widened in understanding "R-Right, Rito-San is looking sick so we should-"

"OOOO! What's that?"

This brought everyone's attention to the crowd who were now looking at the sky, making them look as well to see a small object in the distance, leaving a trail of smoke behind it

"Huh? Is that something New this year?" Sawada pondered

The noise rang a third time making Rito realize what the danger was! "We have to go now!"

This made everyone look at him "Huh? But why?"

Their answers were as such...

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

And a powerful explosion flooded the sky making everyone see that it caused in the high above balcony as fire bellowed out of the top floor. Everyone gasped as the thing in the distance finally made it to where people could get a good look at it.

Lala's eyes widened "Glider-kun?"

Rito gave her a look "You named it?"

It was indeed the Sarutech glider but it's rider was a complete mystery: A male figure in what looks like a suit of armor that was green in the arms and the legs, purple gauntlets, chest piece and boots, a green Halloween mask on his face with a long nose and a purple hat. It was the fact He just nonchalauntly blew up a building that was terrifying to most...

Suddenly an orange ball popped out of the glider with the figure catching it and it glowed "Pardon my intrusion, but I brought party favors!" He said hurling the ball into the top floor, and detonating on contact, causing the whole area to shake as He cackled manically

The concert's began to sparatically disperse to escape the destruction as the group was surrounded by people. Rito looked and them and said "Please get to the entrance and run home as fast as you can, now and protect my sister and her friends!" He then proceeded to run in the opposite direction of the exit

Everyones eyes widened as they watched him run into danger as Haruna called out "Yuuki-kun? Where are you going!"

Rito bit his tongue and said a half-truth "Kenichi is on that top floor! I need to see if he is okay!"

Momioka cried out "Damn it Yuuki, this is no time to be a hero!"

He did not respond as He disappeared into the crowd

Mikan, horrified at her brothers action, made to run after him when her arm was caught in someone's grasp, She looked to see it was Haruna "Sairenji-san? What are you doing, let me go!"

She did not "He'll make it, trust him..."

Mikan swallowed and turned back to where her brother was last 'Please... make it home... I can't lose you too...'

Rito, meanwhile was slipping in and out of gaps of people before sliding under the concert stage. He proceeded to remove his shirt to show his costume "No time to be a hero, she said? Poor choice of words, Momioka. This little party crasher has got to meet your friendly neighborhood bouncer..." He place his mask over his face "Spider-Man!"

* * *

Kenichi laid on the floor after after the explosion as his ears rang before opening his eyes to see the balcony in shambles and fire all around him, a few other people laid on the group to, trying to pick themselves up... and a few who remained perfectly still...

His ears cleared away enough to hear the familiar sounds of the glider's turbines above him. He looked to see the green man looming over him with a deranged smile

"Oh dear me, the prince? I am quite honored..." He said before the glider lowered itself enough as the man could grab Kenichi by his jacket and lifted him him up with one hand as the glider rose again "I was hoping to see your mother here, but since she is cleaning up my little mess from earlier, I have to settle with her bastard! AHAHAHA!"

Kenichi, absloutely scared shitless, said "Y-You are the one... the thief?"

"Dear me, you ARE an idiot, haven't I, the green goblin, made it quite OBVIOUS! AHAHA!" He laughed horribly while giving his identity away

Kenichi gulped "You won't get away with this..."

The goblin tilted his head, the expression of manic glee never changing "Oh? And why is that?"

"Geronimo!"

Both Kenichi and the goblin tilted their heads to see a man in red and blue swinging in and kicking the goblin off his glider, having Kenichi fall for a second before being caught by the figure "S-Spider-Man?"

"Your one and only, friendly neighborhood and all!" He said before dropping to the floor of the balcony and surveying the damage with narrowed eyes "Dear god..." He turned to kenichi who was recovering from the touchdown "Get downstairs and out of here, take any injured and call 911."

Suddenly, the hero shook before looking over the edge and seeing something the heir couldn't and leaping over the ledge, muttering something and leaving the heir alone. Heeding the man's word, Kenichi ran inside and called out "Hello! Any injured?"

"Father!"

A voice called out making him look in that direction to see Alistaire Smythe on his knees right over... "Oh my god.." Spencer Smythe who was not moving

"You cannot go yet! Please!"

Kenichi swallowed hard at the sight before shaking his head and running to Alistaire "Smythe! We have to go!"

The young man turned to look at the heir "I won't... He isn't... GHH!" He screamed in pain making Kenichi step back

...Where he noticed the damage done to Smythe's legs...

Kenichi shook his head again and pulled Alistaire over his shoulder "Come on! This is too dangerous!" He said as other began to run through the exit when another voice called out

"Saki-Sama!"

Ken's eyes widened as he turned to the balcony and saw both Kujou and Fujisaki looking over the edge and a large hot air balloon... and a girl in a white dress on top...

* * *

The Spider-Man's sense kicked off when the goblin had fell and the glider when haywire without a rider, puncturing a hot air balloon over Kyouko Kirisaki's concert, causing it to fall down on the people down below

Thankfully most have scattered by n-

His increased sight caught the image of one person on their knees in the path of the falling stage, it was easy to recognize the person... because a blownup banner of Herself was gonna fall on her...

Magical Kyouko was gonna get flatten...

"Crap, crap, crap!" He said leaping over a ledge a firing a web and swinging to tried and get there in time!

The girl looked up at the collapsing stage in horror. He's not not gonna make it...

The girls fans noticed the danger and cry out to their pop-idol. He's not gonna make it...

The banner got too close and- Oh screw you, Spider-Pessimist!

In the strictest of time limits, Spider-Man barely makes it to under the debris and scoops up the just before the boards fell! He made it!

Swinging for a bit while keeping the idol secure and safe, Spider-Man touches the ground and breathes a sigh of relief. He looked at the girl in his arms as she stared in wonder "W-Who... Tch!" She winced making Spider-Man look at her leg which had a small scrape on her leg making him frown underneath his mask

"Kirisaki-san!" An adult man ran towards looking exhausted

Kyouko whimpers out "Manager-san..."

Spider-Man's spider sense flare as He turned to see the green goblin rise up from a tent he landed on to break his fall from eariler and looked extremely pissed. He quickly hands off the idol to her manager "She's gonna be okay but you might wanna get that looked at," He said to the manager then turned to the idol "Kyouko, can I call you Kyouko? I LOVE the new album, send me a signed copy when you get the chance!" He said while running after the villain calling back "Don't forget the hyphen between 'Spider' and 'Man'!"

He runs toward the goblin who was being surrounded by police, a blonde youngish one held a gun in front of him aiming at the goblin

"Stand down!"

The goblin nonchalantly raised his arms and said un-seriously "I surrender!" While walking towards the cops

"Hold it right there!" He said before the goblin delivered a right across the young man's face and proceeded to attack the other cops in the area and sending them onto ground with bloodied faces, one punch each

Spider-man leaps over a table and faces against the goblin and threw a punch right into goblin's face "You have the right to remain-... silent?" His quip was interrupted when The green goblin without any effort catches the punch

"Impressive!" He said mockingly before kicking Spider-Man through a stack of perfectly aligned glasses and a lamppost. He groaned as the lamppost is knocked over and smacks a passerby

"Oi vey... Where did this creep come from..." He moaned on the cold concrete before climbing to his feet, finding his costume a bit torn from the landing but was mostly alright

The glider returns as the goblin leaps on it and aims directly at Spider-Man whose eyes widened when the goblins finger lit up with green energy, aimed and firing a blast at the hero who barely dodges

"Oh dear but no worries, THERE'S MORE FROM WHERE THAT CAME FROM! AHAHA!" Goblin laughs with both his pointing fingers lighting up with green energy

Spider-Man made a tactical retreat and ran down a clearing lane and motioned to stragglers "Out of the way! MOVE! MOVE!" while Goblin fired blasts right after the spider as he ran. 'Shit! I have to get off the ground!" He thought before firing a web onto a building and pulled himself up and looked to see the green goblin reorganizing himself and the glider... This would be the best chance to-

"Spider-Man!" He looked to see Saruyama Kenichi still on the balcony with a man over his shoulder and two other girls he knew: The friends of Tenjouin Saki, but where was the heiress herself?

The girl with glasses he knew was Aya Fujisaki pointed to over the ledge and to an hot air balloon "She is stuck!"

"She? Please don't be who I think it is.." He turned to see the balloon Fujisaki was pointing at and saw... The heiress on top of a King Kong balloon? The Irony was not lost on him

"I'll get her, you guys get to safety!" He said confidently as He had NO CLUE on how to save the heiress from where He was . He looks around and notices a fleet of hot air ballons being close enough together so He could bounce on and proceeded to then leap onto the balloon closest to him and bounces on it and leaps to another before reaching the one she was on and-!

The goblin SLAMS right into Spider-Man and begins taking the hero into the sky

"Dear me, I hope you enjoy Air Gob-Ahh!" The green goblin tried to wisecrack when Spider-Man fired a web into his eyes , grabbing the villain's shoulders and lifting to place both feet directly on his chest

"No in-flight movie or snacks? I'm outta here!" Spider-Man proceeded to kick off the goblin and fall from the great height "I like swinging better anyway!"

He glided through the air to aimed directly at the heiress' balloon who watched the hero in awe before he landed on the balloon causing the heiress to bounce high into the air, making her scream

"What are you doing?!"

The bouncy landing caused Spider-Man to make a small indentation in the balloon and sank in it for a second and said "Uh... Admittingly something stupid..." Before being shot out of the balloon like a cannonball! Using his new means of travel, Spider-Man quickly zipped to where Tenjouin started make a descent and caught her in a princess hold

The heiress stared at the hero with a light blush on her face staring st his masked appearance in wonder

The hero faced her and said "Hold on to me, okay?" Before shifting her to have her arms around his neck, making the girl hold onto him tightly. When she did this, Spider-Man stuck his arm out and fire a webbing shot at a building and started to swing down "Wow, I'm getting really good at saving cute girls in distress, still working on if that is a good thing or not?"

They touch down on the ground in the middle of the on-fire fair and he quickly lets the heiress on her feet as She stared at the hero "Who... are you?"

The hero gave a curtsy nod "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but I wouldn't worry about me now. Regroup with your friends and get to safe-" His spider sense flared again but wasn't as loud as before?

Turbines were heard above them as The green goblin hovered above them making Spider-Man block Tenjouin from any incoming blasts from the villain

The goblin laughed as He stared at the Spider "Haha! You are truly an amazing creature, Spider-Man! You and I are not so different!"

"Oh I can think of a few differences, murderer.." Spider-Man said as He kept watch on any sudden movements

"Oh well, to each his own." The goblin shrugged casually "I chose my path and you, the way of the hero but for how long?"

Spider-Man only glared at the villain

"The people have found you amusing, saving kittens from trees and what not, but how long until you CAN'T save someone? or even SOMEONES?" The goblin laughed "Heroes and can be brought down as easily as they are built up when they fail, fall and especially when they DIE TRYING."

Spider-Man growled, accidentally taking the bait "Oh yeah, so what?"

"That despite everything you do for this city, EVERYONE will come to hate you, so why do you even bother? The avengers have go some much slack even before Sokovia, you? A vigilante? The bugle already asks for your head..."

"Because... It's the right thing to do!" Spider-Man said proudly

"Tut tut tut, So Idealistic." The goblin said like a disappointed father "How bout it Spider? With our combined strength, this country would be ours!"

"Hmm? You talking the whole thing or just some out there district? Akihabara?" The Hero said unconvincingly "Naaah, I make it a point to not pair up with Psychopaths or people who are green... sorry if that sounded a little racist."

The goblin only laughed "We shall see how how strong is your resolve, HERO!" He shouted before pressing a button on his gauntlet.

"What was that?" Spider-Man demanded before a light shone on top of a building in the path of all the civilians!

"I have studied where all possible exit points for the civilians and chose the most likely option to set a bomb!" Both Spider-Man and Tenjouin' eyes widened "And now a choice, SPIDER-MAN!" The goblin announced "Either let me escape, OR" He snickered evilly "Allow the children to SUFFER." The glider revved even faster

"No! You can't do this!" Spider-Man pleaded

The goblin only laughed "We are who we chose to be! Now YOU WILL CHOSE!" Before he flew away at high speeds with the glider

"Damn it!" Spider-Man swore "I can't let that bomb go off!" He turned to Tenjouin "Get to safety, and if you can alert any stragglers to stay away from that section!"

The heiress could only nod before Spider-Man fired a web and began to web-swing towards the bombs location, and as He made to fire a web from his right arm to leap over an oncoming water tower, a puff of comedic smoke poofed out

"Eh?!" And He slammed into the tower! "Ow... He said as He heard a crunching sound "Not my bones this time so..." He opened his eyes to see... One of lenses were completely shattered "Damn it! Do you know how hard it is to find reflective transmission Mylar plastic lenses?! Like... Really hard!"

No time for jokes now Spidey, Web-shooters looks to be out of juice! He lifted his top to reveal a silver belt underneath with a strange light that looks like his face in the center, He focuses on the side of the belt which held small cartridges A.K.A. Spare webbing. Slipping off his gloves to reveal his web-shooters and removed a similar looking cartridge and replace it, then doing the same to the other web-shooter "Don't need you dying on me too..."

After reloading, Spider-Man makes his way to the bomb "Have to work on that rotating carousel web-shooter, that just looked EMBARRASSING" He mummered before making to the bomb, a large silver casing with a shining light on top "Oh look, my present! He REALLY shouldn't have..." He said before looking over the device

"Okay... looks to be a high powered hydrogen bomb, could probably bring the whole building down... Time to see if Microsoft bomb defusing programs are accurate..." He said typing on a keyboard with a screen that said

'Detonation in T-Minus: 20...19...18'

"Yeesh, no pressure? Okay, red to red... blue to blue..." He said typing fast "They make it look so much easier in the movies..."

After a few seonds to spare... 'Detonation: Aborted'

"Yes! Score one for the boys back home! AHHH!" Spider-Man cheered 'I need to check on Senpai and Kenichi now, and Regroup with Mikan... I'm SO in the doghouse now...' He thought before leaping of the building and swung back to the burning festival.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure spied from on top of a higher building watching... Disappointed...

"Alright, Spider-Man... You've made your choice... Time to see what happens when you piss off the wrong guy..."

* * *

"Come on! How many staircases are on fire!" A teenage boy said in annoyance as Saruyama Kenichi, Alistaire Smythe, Kujou Rin and Fujisaki Aya tried looking for a way down and keep finding destroyed staircase since the elevators were a terrible idea right now.

"I found one in good condition!" Fujisaki said down a hallway away, in front of a flight of stairs

Kujou and Kenichi made down the hall while carrying Smythe thanks to his broken legs

"Note to self: Next party I'm invited to. just say I'm sick with the shits or something..."

"That is disgusting..." Smythe and Kujou said to the heir

"Rin! Aya!" Their attentions were stolen as they looked down then hall and saw Tenjouin Saki waving at them down the stairs

"Saki-sama?! What are you-"

"No time, there's a bomb so we need to leave now!" Their eyes widened as Ken, Kujou and Smythe quickly fled down the stairs, but because of unstability, after they left the steps, the stairs collapsed into the inferno leaving Fujisaki on the other side.

"Aya!"

"Fujisaki! You have to find another way out!"

Fujisaki could only look around uncertainly "There is no other way out..." He gulped "I have to jump..."

"What?! That's crazy! You can't make that leap!" The area she would have to jump was extremely large, only a skilled athlete-long jumper had a chance with it!

"Oh yeah?..." She said taking a step back before sprinting over and leaping a large distance, touching down at the edge of the collapsing staircase... only for that to break off "Oh crap!" She said in shock

"Aya!" Tenjouin ran over and grabbed her friends hand to save her from the fall, whose shoes tickled the flames below

"Hot, hot, hot!"

"Grr... Help me!" Kujou was going to let Smythe drop to the ground like a sac of potatoes when a speedy blur startled her

The blur ran and grabbed Fujisaki's hand and begun helping her up with Tenjouin's help. Said girl turned to look at who was helping her

"Yuuki Rito?"

Rito looked exhausted with a bloody gash on his head, but smiled anyway "Sorry, got held up. Everything was exploding.."

"But why-?"

"Can we save the explanation for when we get me out of a flame pit?" Fujisaki said annoyed

"Oops, sorry Senpai." And with a heave on Tenjouin's part and not so on Rito's part, Fujisaki was lifted from the hole. Afterwards was a clear path outside as Rito led them to where the other civilians were, before Tenjouin tried to stop him

"W-Wait! There's a-"

"Bomb, I know. It's already been disarmed."

Tenjouin, Fujisaki, kujou and Ken looked with looks that just said 'How do you know that?'

"Well Spider-Man said it was gonna explode In like the 20 seconds He was there but was able to disarm it."

Kenichi looked him right in the eye "You met with Spider-Man"

Rito gulped "Well... I sorta got Knocked out by a guy and hidden under a table for a while..." He said embarrassingly while walking to where the other people were.

"And He helped you?" Tenjouin said impressed while everyone else followed

"Yeah, look can we get out of here? My little sister is going to be really pissed at me for staying here..."

"Oh how is Mikan-San?"

"Disappointed you skipped dinner with us, now let's go." And they walked on until they see a group of people being looked at emergency medical tents that were just then set up.

"Rito!" Suddenly, a brown blur ran over and tackled Rito right in the stomach making him grunt

He looked see what exactly was the brown bullet to see it was Mikan, who looked at him sniffling.

"Are you okay? Are you alright? Are you-?! You're bleeding!" She shrieked as her group came to see the boy with a nasty cut over his head

Haruna rushed forward and offered a handkerchief, looking very concerned "I hope it's not too bad?"

Haruna-Chan... such a caring angel.' Rito thought before shakily accepting the rag "N-No... I'm alright, someone just conked me in the head, nothing really serious..." Suddenly the rag was snatched from his hand and pressed roughly against his temple "Yeeouch!"

"Risa?! What was that for!"

Rito, who closed his eyes in the pain, opened them to see Momioka looking at him with a frown "Geez tough guy, it's okay to admit you are only human sometimes..."

Rito blushed at the closed contact from the girl and swerved his vision to see Sawada and Mikan's friends bring some first-aid supplies then to Ken and his group "H-Hey... Are you guys any hurt?.."

Ken gestured to the man on his shoulder "Smythe's legs were hurt real bad so I have to take him to one of those tents..."

"Then I should-"

"Stay here and heal your wound, We will assist Saruyama." Kujou told Rito while taking the injured man to get help

Rito couldl only stare at them before a sponge dabs his wound making him wince "Yeeouch! Who keeps doing that?!" Spidey-senses! Where art thou!

Mikan could only frown before adding more rubbing alcohol to the sponge and re-applying it to her brother "Idiot... never do that again..." She looking him him right in the eyes

Rito gulped "Of course..." Mikan stared for a second before nodding and turning to get a bandage

'Sorry Mikan... But I can't promise that... Not until I find the goblin... If I can...'

His ears heard in the distance "Yeah... She really like her brother..."

"Yup"

Huh? Of course She does, She is my sister and I like her too? That is what they mean, right?'

* * *

"Okay... Costume repairs are a go... I really hate needle and threading this stuff."

Rito and Lala returned home after leaving Mikan to stay with her friends for the weekend while leaving Rito, Lala and Peke home alone for the time being. Mikan made sure to leave the number to a pizza place close by, Rito's skills, or lack-there-of, are known throughout the neighborhood when He tried his hands at making dumplings. They manage to put out the fires.

They sat in Rito's room when He pulled a sewing kit from his closet and begun to repair his outfit, the most arduous part of being a hero... well, specifically a masked hero..

Pushing a piece of thread though a needle's hole, he ties it and begins his repairs as the princess just watches

"Is there... anything I could do?" She said, wanting to help her friend as the hero was unsure of what she could do...

"Unless you can figure out where I could get some new lenses for my mask from, I don't really know..."

The princess stared at the broken lenses of the Spider-Man mask before a light went off in her head and She ran out of the room leaving the hero perplexed until the princess returned with a pair of white glasses with a dial by the side

"Uh... I'm sorry to say this but I don't really need glasses anymore."

Lala only continued to smile "This is Suke-Suke Glasses-Kun! I mainly use her for the X-Ray capabilities She brings to the table, but is also how I keep notes and see messages when my D-Dial is out of reach! here try!" And slapped the specs on his head

"Hey! Hey!... Hey?" The superhero said perplexed as his vision lit up with various text boxes in a language he couldn't read and focus points on various objects of interest in his room "Whoa... This is incredible.." He said touching the side with his hand turning the dial unknowingly "This could be what I've looking for, La-YEEE!" He bounced back

"Hmm? What's wrong Rito?" Lala looked at her friend, tilting her head to let her flowing pink hair down her bare shoulders, her bare breasts giving a nice jiggle as she balanced herself on her bare feet with her nice creamy smooth legs and-*SMACK* Oh, He just hit himself in the face just now

"LALA, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!" He knew she was comfortable about being in the buff, but there was a time and place and this was NEITHER!

Lala raised an eyebrow "But I'm clothed, Rito?..." WHAT, how could...

"You... did say Suke-Suke Glasses-Kun has X-Ray properties, right?"

"Uh huh~!"

"...How do I turn it off?" This got an indignant squawk from Peke and a blush from the princess, after removing the glasses and calming down, Rito turned to the princess "Hold on a moment, I got to grab something." He said before running to his closet and grabbing a cardboard box and returning to Lala and Peke

The princess looked in wonder when the lid was removed and saw various broken and salvaged parts "Hmm?"

Rito picked up a small object and held it for the princess to see what it was, a receiver for an old cell phone "We could use these parts I have lying around along with Suke-Suke Glasses-Kun to upgrade my mask so I can see crimes even better and make calls without having to stop and pull my cellphone out, if you could help me."

Lala's eyes lit up like even shiner emeralds "Oh~! Of course, that sounds like fun!"

Rito smiled at her enthusiasm "Wicked, now I first have to fix my suit and we could get started on the mask."

Lala couldn't wait to put her pedal to the metal and turned to Peke "No time! Peke, do your thing!"

Peke looked surprised at such an outburst "O-Oh... Okay, Lala-Sama..." As He went to touch the spider outfits as it glowed for a second to reveal it was completely fixed! Rito ran over and inspected the suit to find it perfect in tact, no stitches at all!

Rito looked at Lala "I didn't know that Peke could do that!"

Lala giggled as She pulled out her D-Dial "You never asked!"

Rito could only stare at the girl before breaking out into a laughing fit and grabbing a screwdriver "O-Okay, Let's get to work.."

"YAY~!"

And thus the two geniuses work on the repairs to Spider-Man's mask: Lala taking sole control with refitting Suke-Suke Glasses-kun to fit as the new lenses of Spider-Man and Rito started to create a small speaker disk for his mouth area and two small receivers for where the ears were supposed to go and after an hour, they stared at the mask's insides. The area around the lenses covered in flexible circuit boards and the receivers and speaker were placed where they should've been as they turned to look at each other

"...I think it's time to give her a test run..." Rito said walking over and pulling the mask inside out and placing it on. He opened his eyes and was blown away as the lenses flared and various pop-ups including a mini map of the city, a small scale to tell how much webbing he had it each respective web-shooter to avoid running out in the heat of the moment and most impressively to him, a small box to his new comm system was finished calibrating. It was what he truly needed...

Lala bounced up and down excitedly "Is it working? Is it working?!"

Rito laughed "Oh yeah! Lala, this little baby of ours is going to go far!"

Lala blinked "Baby?"

Any further discussion ceased when the two geniuses of Sainan's stomachs growled

"Whoa, all this science SURE works up an appetite, think that calls for dinner." Rito said, rubbing his stomach while Lala rubbed her own tummy

"Yup!"

Rito went to pick up his phone before stopping "This mask... It runs on a completely different network, right?"

Lala nodded "Yup, a private one I used for my D-Dials, entirely made by me and my family, why?" She tilted her head

Rito smirked under the mask "Let's order pizza."

They dialed the local best pizza shop in the area and waited for a pick up

"Hello? This is Reno's pizza, Reno speaking."

"Hey man, Can I get two Peppperonis, extra cheese and a helping of breadsticks?"

"Yeah sure, That'll be 2000 yen, who's the order's name?"

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of course."

"...I have no time for crank calls, kid."

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm serious."

"Really now?" Reno laughed "Okay kid, if you can prove you are Spider-Man, you can have free Pizzas for life."

Both Rito and Lala looked at each other in shock... before grinning cheekily

* * *

Norman Osborn held a bag of ice on his head, as his head just had the most massive of headaches. He had only taken a small dosage of Globulin Green and now it was the next day! An entire day of work gone! Ugh... It was strange though, that He woke up in a different area than before... What had happened to him? ANd the world outside as a matter of fact, The bugle just released an article of a disaster at the parade downtown, Hopefully those board member bit the dust to buy him some more time...

A beeping caught his attention and He saw that it was the Kingpin coming to call again. Dear god not now...

He went over to the computer and accepted the call and the same screen and voice from before called

"Osborn, what is the status of your performance enhancers? Are they completed yet?"

Norman grasped his hands "Yes well.. Uh, The synthesation process has just completed and-"

"More delays?.."

Norman cringed "N-Not anymore. I shall begin testing and-"

"Don't bother."

This made Norman freeze "W-What?..."

"Sarutech was able to push my appointment sooner than expected, as the Head was in the office that day and we worked out the details."

Norman suddenly felt pale "You don't mean..."

"Our business has concluded, Osborn. You have failed me for the last time and now, You. Are. OUT."

"I started this company... I started that company... All of blood, sweat and tears...Do you know HOW MUCH I SACRIFICED?!" Osborn screamed

The voice growled "Not enough..." And ended the call.

Why... Why... Why!

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

A chuckle from out of nowhere caught him off guard "W-What was that?... Who's there?!"

The laughing only grew louder "AHAHAHA!"

"Show yourself!" Norman said, stalking around his room, The voice was loud but there couldn't be someone here... He had no employees, who WOULD be here?... He looked in a mirror and saw him sweating a lot "Dear me, I am a mess..."

The mirror image panted along with him in unison... Before giving a wicked smile "I can think of other messes, Norman..."

Osborn leaped back "Huh?! How is this possible?!"

The Norman in the mirror only laughed "Aha! Globulin green is truly an amazing gift to mankind! Or at least just to us" He shrugged as Regular Norman stood rigid and in fear

"Y-You... came from the serum... What are you?..."

Mirror Norman smiled "The one who can say what you want... Do what YOU WANT! And the only to remove all of the pesky annoyances in your life!"

Norman blinked as he remembered... The article! All those dead... chairmen for Sarutech... "You killed them..." He said in horror

"WE KILLED THEM!" Mirror Norman yelled

Norman looked mortified "We?..."

"As I said before... Globulin Green... is truly an amazing gift!" Mirror Norman's face changed into a sickly green color

"You came as a result of the performance enhancers..." Norman Hypothesized

"Bingo! We have a winner!"

Norman cringed

Green Norman smiled "Your prize... is your greatest creation, I who will bring you EVERYTHING you had ever wanted... POWER! Beyond your wildest dreams..."

Norman could only stared at him... before smiling with him "I like the sound of that..."

Green Norman laughed "And It is only the beginning!" Before frowning "But the next order of business... Is those who stand in our way..."

Norman glared "Saruyama..."

Green Norman smirked "And the Spider..."

Norman's eyes widened "Of course... He will try to interfere..."

Green Norman's face contorted in a demonic looking grin "Not unless THE GREEN GOBLIN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! AHAHAHA!"

"Hehe... ahaha... AHAHA!" Norman joined his counterpart in the evil laughter

The dark demonic laughter as both their eyes glowed green...

* * *

 **I took notes from the first Spider-Man movie for Norman and Spectacular Spider-Man for Goblin as I read most of his lines in Steve blum's voice**

 **Norman Osborn is someone who is notoriously hard to write for and I never wrote for him before... So I apologize if it comes off OOC...**

 **Because I am bored- This:**

 **A guitar played with several notable strokes, Each stroke show a different person silhouetted: A man with a bow and arrow,A man with a hammer in hand, a large muscly man with a strange white silhouette inside it's silhouette for some reason, a woman with red hair and guns , a man in red, white and blue with a circular shield and finally a man in a red and gold suit of armor stood proudly in a glowing light**

 **Lyrics come up as a pair of wide golden looked on in awe**

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu**

 **you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 **The line was accompanied by a shot of a small child in a hoodie, a shirt that said 'Stark Expo' and a toy helmet similar to the man in from of him as He rose to his feet**

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu**

 **That line was accompanied by a shot of the man in armor again before returning to the child, now a teenager with spiky orange hair, a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and in a middle school uniform holding his arm out to the people in front of him**

 **Asu wa docchi da?**

 **That line was accompanied by a shot of a small spider that lowered itself onto the boy's hand as He focused on the people in the light**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

 **That line was accompanied by a shot of the spider biting the boy's hand!**

 **an instrumental breakdown commenced with images of "GREAT POWER" , "GREAT RESPONSIBILITY", clippings from newspapers describing a vigilante and a webbing motif, various title on the pages saying "HERO OR MENACE?!", "SAINAN FEARS SPIDER BITE!" and "SPIDER-MAN?!" and for some reason a clip-out for a wrestling event for prize money over a page detailing what looks like a obituary and the sequence ending with a image of a spider symbol**

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo**

 **Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 **The music returned with an image of a rainy day and the boy from earlier, without glasses and in a junior high uniform standing on a bridge all alone, just staining into the sky before looking down and walking away. A quick glance showed him looking two billboards: Both owned to the local newspaper, the daily bugle, one talking about the menace known as Spider-Man and the other talking about a group called 'The Avengers'**

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no**

 **Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**

 **Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo**

 **The next section played as the boy walked as pages of a notebook appeared behind him reading about flexibility and reflexes increase, increased strength, the effects of spider venom on people, notes on radioactive properties of fallout's, and various hand-drawn suggestions for outfits all crossed out in red marker before the boy came to a stop and the papers flew all over**

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 **This line is accompanied by a shot of the boy in a bathtub while naked looking at a pink haired girl who was standing in said bathtub while also naked**

 **Soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 **The next line was of the two, now clothed staring down two people in suits with a closeup and the boys face as the image slowly sifted to the face of a youngish looking man with black spiky hair, fanged teeth, two noticeable cheek marks and a tangling spiky tail**

 **A guitar riff has the boy charged a punch as his outfit changed to a blue PJ under a red hoodie with spider symbol drawn in black marker, fingerless gloves and strange looking bracelets and a red mask with strange looking goggles that really stuck out and became Spider-Man before punching the screen**

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu**

 **Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 **A cloud of dust erupts covering a green hulky figure with a long pointy tail and a boy in a green and yellow outfit before leaving a young girl with blond hair, red eyes and a black outfit blocking a punch with her hair before spinning to reveal the puncher to be Spider-Man who also blocked a punch as it is seen they are in deep combat with extremely fast punches flying**

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga**

 **kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 **The image changes to a person with green eyes opening them before switching to Spider-Man being flung through the air as He shoot his arm forward and lines shoot out ensnaring a purple alien in a tracksuit, a man in green armor and a man in grey bulky skeletal armor and spinning them around with the one in green armor breaking free and getting close and personal with Spider-Man**

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **The girl with pink hair from leaps high as the blonde girl from before following with a swift bladed hair attack**

 **Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 **A girl with green hair leaps by before sneezing and transforming into a boy with salt and pepper hair who looked confused on how he got there**

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 **3 girls pop up as a girl with glasses looks surprised, a dirty blonde girl looks excited and a girl with short hair just meekly laughs it off before a boy with black spiky hair appears glaring and giving a cocky grin**

 **THE DAY HAS COME!**

 **Suddenly Spider-Man returns to throw one last punch but his outfit changes once more, now the hood was completely gone and the Pj was replaced a skintight red and blue bodysuit and a mask that is no longer bulky but smooth**

 **a guitar plays with each building part showing off someone unseen like a man with big eyebrows and a girl dark brown hair being shocked; a young man in a police outfit standing in front of two girls: one a school girl around the others ages and a young woman holding a badge saying captain; a group of girls looked forward: One having blonde swirly hair, another with black hair and a shinai and another with glasses holding nightvision specs, the man in skeletal armor from before giving a friendly smile with two men in black suits before the last image was a group shot with everyone looking up as Spider-Man swings above them**

 **(End)**

 **And that's a season one OP... I was really bored. If you don't like it... I have another planned for Homecoming, ha!**

 **Read and review, please!**


	13. Through the fires and flames

**Oh wow, I thank those of you who read this story and hope you stay for when this starts to go places. Places one wouldn't think of for a gag harem manga. But to those who like To love-Ru, don't worry, I won't forget to keep up the levity. Please review as that makes me happy and hope to god this is actually a good story and not another 'My immortal, A harry potter fanfiction'**

 **Treyalexander63917: I don't hate Venom, just see him as overrated by the fans and it doesn't really help that I met with some really bad Venom** **enthusiasts once**

 **thetyrant67: Proper punctuation is always going to be my weak-suit, I will work on it but I tend to miss these things sometimes. Hope you enjoy when I get around to 'No more' then**

 **To Love-Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and SHUEISHA**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel**

 **HEROES belongs to Brian the sun**

* * *

"Green goblin?... He seriously called himself the green goblin?"

Rito and Kenichi on the top floor of Sarutech tower, studying to help Kenichi raise his lackluster math score. So that means in the middle of it, Kenichi sneakily tried to goof off after two hours of algerbra slowly rotting his brain

Wait, that didn't sound right...

Rito caught on to his attempts like before but was intrigued to learn of the unity day festival assailant which was to accurately profile the creep to see how to defeat the opponent as his alter-ego, but Ken didn't really need to know that... like EVER. He'll just say it was interesting as a stupid teenager.

"I mean, yeeah the name fits, but calling yourself the 'green' goblin is a bit on the nose, should we worry about any turquoise goblins or god god forbid plaid goblins soon?"

"Yeah, I mean.. it sounds stupid at first but... When you see what He could do, the name and color scheme don't seem to downgrade his creep factor, just looking into his eyes made me queezy.. like when we had those hotdog milkshakes." Kenichi said while shoving his arm down a large bag of Doritos

"Yeesh, don't remind me..." Rito said holding his stomach. That wasn't a pleasant experience, for everyone involved including the plumber who had to unclog 7 toilets worth of...milkshake... ugh...

Kenichi nodded "Well it's true, also where is Lala-Chan? She's usually handcuffed to you by now."

"She said she had some business after school so She went home while I did my class duty with... Sairenji!" Rito said with bright vigor

Ken looked unimpressed "Did you confess yet?"

Rito choked on some saliva "W-Well... not yet but-"

"Then you is a punk bitch." Ken said taking a bite out of a chip

Rito glared and stole the bag of chips from his friends hands "Oh whatever! I am in too good of a mood for you and mean words." He said grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them down his throat

Ken smirked "Anything to do with that little gift over there?" He said pointing the dresser that Rito decided to put his bag on, which was right next to a small gift bag

Rito smiled remembering how He got it

* * *

 _Rito had gotten stuck with cleaning the classroom afterschool which cut into his Spider-Man time, more so considering the promised study session He promised Kenichi but at this moment He really couldn't care less. Why?_

 _Rito, in the middle of his sweeping, looked from the corner of his eye and saw Sairenji happily clearing off the chalkboard as she prepared to take the erasers out to clean them. She looked angelic in the sunset red and moved with such a grace that was so beautiful_

 _Wow that just sounds embarrassing out loud... or at least thought out loud.._

 _"Yuuki-Kun?" Her soft voice said aloud making him jump_

 _"H-HAI?"_

 _Haruna-chan stood in front of the chalkboard trying to reach a high up scribble "I can't reach, is there a step there?"_

 _Rito blushed "Oh uh... No, I don't think so but don't worry, I can take care of that." He said walking over to the board and taking the eraser, quickly removing the scribble_

 _Haruna-Chan smiled sweetly "You didn't have to do that, it was my job."_

 _Rito awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Maybe that wasn't the best course of action..._

 _Haruna-chan's smile turned even brighter "But that is what you do isn't? Help people?"_

 _Rito's eyes widened, She couldn't be talking about Spider-Man right? How would She ever know that? Had He made himself obvious? Maybe-_

 _"Like Saruyama-san, way back in junior high?" Haruna-Chan smiles even brighter_

 _Rito calmed down, She was talking about that? It was so long ago He'd almost forgot about himself. Saruyama had transferred here after being kicked out of his last school for being unruly and failing to do assignments. When He arrived, He still misbehaved and not do any work, so when time came for an exam He didn't study for and the threat of a cut allowance, He came to him in the library he was studying at and asked if He would help him cheat._

 _Rito refused right off the bat but Saruyama was determined and offered a high of 3,000,000 yen for a cheat sheet. but even still, Rito wouldn't have budged. Saruyama was irritated and made to leave when Rito promised to help him study, surprising the rich boy but not as much as the boys mother when She received his test results a month later and was greeted by a well earned passing grade. She was skeptical at first before meeting him but was happy to see her son make a friend and a helpful one at that. But how would Haruna-chan know that?_

 _"When Saruyama-San first arrived, I kept my distance as many others had as well, but when you talked to Saruyama-san and made him your friend and helped him to be friendlier to everyone, i felt a little in awe..." She smiled directly at him "You have a most certain kindness, Yuuki-Kun and it is amazing."_

 _Rito felt his heart pound faster than it ever had before, this was something right out of one of the romance scenes in one of his dad's manga._

 _"Oh no... It's getting late/" Haruna-Chan looked at the clock and He saw it was almost time for him to be at Kenichi's place, and it was getting so good too!_

 _"Yeah... We better pack it up then." Rito said disappointingly as they worked to finish clean up._

 _When they finished and went to their shoe locker, Haruna-chan called out "Y-Yuuki-kun?"_

 _"H-Hai?!" He said at the ready_

 _Haruna-chan came forward presenting a gift bag to him "I have to help my sister with the housecleaning but I want you to have this..."_

 _Rito nervously took the bag into his hands and Haruna-chan made to exit through the front as He just stood there watching her leave until she faded from his sight after turning a corner. Rito slowly looked into the bag and saw a box: A chemistry set. He could only stare at the item for so long before mumbling_

 _"I got a gift... from Haruna-chan... I GOT A GIFT FROM HARUNA-CHAN!" He cheered, throwing both his fists into the air_

* * *

Rito contently as He looked at the bag. He already had an old one at home but that that hunk of junk will soon be taking a bag seat for this new arrival. Though He had to wonder, why? "Why would Haruna-Chan give me something like this?"

Kenichi just stared at his friend like He was an idiot "Rito, you HAVE read a calendar today, haven't you?"

Rito looked at him confused, what did that have to do with anything?

Kenichi sighed "It's the 16th of October..."

Rito stared and blinked, and stared and blinked before all the pieces came into place. It was his birthday today... His 15th birthday to be in fact. A testament that He was still alive after all these months of Spider-Man-ing...

I'm making that a verb

"Oh wow... Oh, it's getting kind of late" Rito said looking at a clock "I should probably head home before It gets too dark, just review that chapter on binomials and you should be good."

Kenichi merely yawned "Oh By the way, I'll bring send your gift later, shipping is a pain tho.."

"Oh? And what pray tell could it be?..."

"I'll tell you right now if you promise to give me all your lunches from-"

"Later Ken!" Rito said, grabbing his things and walking out the front door. Walking out said door, He bumped into someone. Literally. "Oof!"

Rito groaned as He looked right below him and saw a woman in a nice suit, hair done in a bun and looking stern "Yuuki-kun, I know you are a good boy, that is the only reason I haven't called on security..." Her gaze went straight down to her chest as He noticed... He was grabbing Ms. Saruyama's breast

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" Rito said, flipping himself off and and releasing the woman and running down the hall to the elevator "I'm sorry!"

Ken stood in the doorway staring at his friend at a loss for words as His mother picked herself up "What the hell was that..."

Ms. Saruyama straighten out her hair "Well... Yuuki-kun certainly has a way with his hands..." She said with a blush while walking away to her at home office

Kenichi stared at her for a moment... and then screamed "Damn harem king!"

* * *

What the hell was that?! Have I unlocked some sort of Spider-Perv power?!

Rito stood in an elevator going extremely fast while staring at his hand, the one that-NOPE! Not thinking grabbing Ms Saruyama's b- AH! I thought of it!

Though He had to admit, She was rather soft but Lala was-

*SLAP*

And He slapped himself in the face

"Oww... But I guess I'd deserve it..." He said, rubbing his cheek "Well, I should probably steer clear of Ms Saruyama for a while and-"

Eh?.. Spider-Sense? Now?!

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the elevator shook violently and halt suddenly with Rito slamming into a wall. Rito groaned as He reoriented himself "Ugh... What the hell was that?... It sounded like..." His eyes widened "No, I have to get out of here now!"

He slammed his nails into the elevator's doors and pulled them apart to reveal He was halfway through down an exit slot. He leaps and sticks to the wall and does the same to the other door, opening a small gap. Using his web-shooters He had kept hidden under his sleeves, He webs his items to him, tossing them gently out and then himself in a roll before the elevator resumes its way down, passing by its intended stop and crashing down below

Rito cringed at the crash before looking at the ceiling "Is it him? Is He specifically targeting the Saruyama's? I have to see but first a quick change and-" He stopped his sentence when He picked up both his bags and He heard broken glass. He looked at the paper bag and shook it a little, the sound appearing again.

Rito let out a painful whine before turning to the ceiling with gritted teeth and furrowed brows "Gobby, you better hope it isn't you..."

* * *

Nodoka Saruyama typed at her computer overlooking a few contracts that were pending, including the shipment for Fisk industries and a few pertaining to the damages during the Unity day festival...

That made her sigh, a third of her and The Tenjouin family's chairmen were killed in the incident including her head of scientific research, and his heir is hospitalized, though the Tenjouin family will supply an advanced wheelchair as a sign of goodwill and marketing.

Nodoka pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. This 'Goblin' has certainly thrown a wrench into her plans and She still had to deliver Norman's alimony, which was a total buzzkill if she needed anymore...

She sighed, hoping to take her mind off of everything: She was actually happy to see Yuuki-kun here and not for what He did when She had arrived... but the knowledge that Kenichi was becoming a better person with having a friend like him, his friend being ranked as one of the smartest in the entire school system didn't hurt as well

She certainly hopes He becomes a better man than his father...

Suddenly, An explosion from right behind her goes off and the windows there smashed as thousands of shards flew and She was flung out of her seat and onto the floor. She opened her eyes and felt her blood run cold

"Mom?! What's going o-?!" The door to the room flung open as Kenichi steps in to see the devil himself

"Oh MY! Why aren't I so lucky?" The assailant slowly floated into the room on the glider He stole from their company while cackling like a madman "I get both Saruyama's to play with! Oh happy days!" The green goblin lifted his arms up in glee

Nodoka slowly picked herself up "Who are you and why are you here?..."

"Dear me... I thought Your son was an idiot..." The goblin laughed

Nodoka growled at the jab at her child

The green goblin's green eyes peered directly at hers "I have come back to take everything you have stolen from me!"

"And what is that! You have already taken my work!"

Goblin laughed "Oh this old thing?" He tapped his foot on the glider "This is but ONE PIECE of the puzzle, my dear!" Suddenly, another pumpkin bomb popped from the glider. Nodoka who didn't know what it was looked at it curiously while Ken's eyes widened

The goblin hurled the ball right at them, making Kenichi run over and pulling his mother out the door and under a table

"Kenichi! What are you-?"

 ***BOOOOOOOOM!***

Suddenly a loud explosion from where the room they were in cutting her off as Fiery debris flew everywhere with the floor and parts of the wall were destroyed.

The goblin flew in through the hole in the wall while laughing "Oh my, you don't take very good care of your home at all, there's fire everywhere!" He said, his pointing finger emanating a bright glow before shooting a laser beam at the table and blowing it to pieces.

The Saruyama's looked up at the green villain charging another laser at them, Ms. Saruyama taking the initiative to hold her son tightly to her.

Goblin was about to shoot his laser when a piece of webbing caught his arm, lifting it up and causing the blast to miss it's intended target and instead hit a TV

This surprised everyone as they looked to the ceiling to see-

"Hey big, green and ugly! Didn't your mother ever told you not to point lasers at people?"

Spider-Man hanging from the ceiling!

Goblin smirked "Oh my, a hero like you trespassing on private property?"

"Am I really getting told off by YOU of all people?" One of Spider-Man lenses raised a bit while the other gave a half-closed feel giving the impression of 'Really, dude?' before leaping of the ceiling and landing on a coffee table before front flipping off it to leap at the goblin, in the middle of said flip, He webbed two chairs and spun them around to slam them on top of the goblin only for Goblin to block the hit with his glider by elevating himself.

Retaliating, Goblin quickly fires off a blast striking Spider-Man and sending him towards the ground, grinding to a halt near the Saruyama's. He gave them a look in their direction "I'll keep him busy, both of you get out of here as fast as you can!" He said before leaping at the goblin, as they grabbed each other, with goblin using his glider to toss Spider-Man away.

Ms Saruyama and Kenichi stared for a moment before heeding his words and running out the front door. Goblin saw this and pouted like a child "Oh Spider, You are no fun... Oh well, the chase begins again! AHAHA!" He said before reaching into the pockets He had had somehow and pulled out two disks.

Spider-Man, on the ceiling again raised a brow "More party favors? Sorry to say, not impressed.."

The goblin pressed on both faces of the pumpkin shaped disks to have suddenly sprout razor sharp bat wings.

Spider-Man's eyes widened "Oh my big mouth..."

Goblin tossed them as they spun right at him making Spider-Man leap from his position to avoid the attacks, making goblin laugh while producing even more disks and sprouting their wings as well. Spider-Man uses his web to pull a couch in front of him to block some and dodging to avoid when the goblin fired a pumpkin bomb to blow up the couch

Goblin shook his head while producing some bulkier disks "While it has been fun, Spider-Man. I dare say, I have some better thing to do then blow you to pieces personally, so I'll just let these do it for me!" He launched them and they spun faster than the other ones making Spider-Man flip front where He was to avoid them only to have them come back around!

"AUTOMATIC BOOMERANGS?! Who do you think you are, BATMAN?!" He said hopping from Where He was to avoid one that aimed for his legs while ducking his head to avoid the other two.

He looked to see goblin had already exited the room, He was wasting too much time here! The goblin-Rangs came around and He had enough. He dodged the first one and punched the second one spectacularly... before the third sliced his forearm "Shit!"

This was enough for the other two to come at him from the front and the back, and it would have HAD him for sure if it weren't for the Spider quickly doing a matrix dodge causing to two to slam into each other. He quickly got up and ran to where the Saruyama's had fled.

* * *

Ms Saruyama quickly pressed the elevator button over and over again as Kenichi watched in suspense

"AHAHA! Run, run, run! As fast you can!" The green goblin laughed as He sprinted towards them with great speed "You can never escape me! THE GREEN GOBLIN!" He said coming closer

*"That doesn't even rhyme!"* Spider-Man was heard in the distance down the hallway "W-WAIT! THE ELEVATOR IS OUT!"

Ms Saruyama and Kenichi's eyes widened "What is out?!" When the doors to elevator opened to reveal only the long shaft and nothing there

"Oh boy..."

"OH BOY!" The goblin cheered as He charged his finger with electricity and fired. In the split second She had, Ms. Saruyama pushes her son out of the way and takes the blast, sending her into the elevator shaft but was able to quickly cling onto one of the support beams. Goblin pouted when He made to the front of the elevator "Oh darn, just missed the hole in one..."

Kenichi laid with his back on the floor staring at the villain helplessly before growling and getting up "You Bastard!"

Goblin smirked as He pointed his finger at the young heir "Oh don't worry, I love to play with my-" He said before interrupted by a quick knee to the back of his head

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Said the Spider-Man who had finally arrived and took advantage of the momentary distraction

The goblin was sent flying into a wall and slamming into and making it collapse, momentarily ceasing his reign of terror. The boys quickly turned their attention to the woman in the elevator shaft holding on for dear life

"H-Help! I'm slipping!"

"Mom!" Kenichi screamed as Spider-Man tried to fire a web to hold her in place but as He fired, She let go and screamed as She fell down the elevator shaft "NO!"

Spider-Man's eyes focused "I'll get her, you go call the police." Spider-Man said seriously before leaping into the shaft and squatted on one of the support beams and focus purely on the falling woman

Kenichi could only stare at the hero "W-What do-"

"NOW!" Spider-Man then leaps from where He was and started to travel down the shaft as quickly as possible.

Kenichi stood there for a few seconds before pulling out his cell and running down the stairs, hoping the Spider-Man could make it "Please save her..." He said running down the flight of stairs

Groans were heard as The green goblin struggled to get up "How rude to cut someone off when they were in the middle of a conversation..." He said throwing a large piece of plywood across the room like it was nothing. He rose from the gravel and saw that He was alone until He heard Spider-Man shouting from the elevator door to Ms. Saruyama, which made him frown until He saw Blood on the floor. The Saruyama's weren't bleeding from what He'd remembered so it could only have been...

Goblin smirked before pulling out a pumpkin bomb "Dear Me, today is full of surprises... I dare say I must retreat post haste, but no worries, Spider-Man.." He primed the bomb for detonation "I'll leave one last surprise..."

* * *

Spider-Man kept clear focus on the falling woman, He had to save Ms. Saruyama no matter the personal cost, He will not Kenichi lose his mother...

"Almost there... I can almost reach..." Ms Saruyama was nearing terminal velocity, If He did not get her soon, She will be dead long before She reaches the ground...

 ***BOOOOOOOOM!***

Spider-Man quickly turned his head to see the top of the shaft has caught fire and is starting to rain red hot FLAMING Debris on them

"Oh god damn it, gobby!" Quickly shifted his gravity to make him face the ceiling, Spider-Man fires several web barriers to act as walls to stall as much debris as possible. It proved successful for several of the falling objects.. "Yes!"

...Before a large thin piece of metal went through a crack in the webbing barrier and started to catch up "Not good!" Spider-Man said worriedly "I have to figure how to stop it and fast!" He looked at Ms Saruyama and the piece of spinning metal and got an idea... A really BAD idea...

"Not like I have many options! Have to do this JUST RIGHT!" As the meal got closer, Spider-Man shifted his body to have his legs primed to bounce off of something. When the metal got close enough and face him flat-like, He braced himself and bounced off the metal, firing a quick web to catch it as it was flat. With the boost from the metal, Spider-Man quickly closed the distance between himself and Ms. Saruyama.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Spider-Man fired a web to slowly bring them to a halt. The web attached itself to a wall and stretched as it slowed their fall and would've slingshot them back up the elevator had Spider-Man not released that web and fired another that was more accustomed to their position.

"Phew... That was a little scary, right?... Right?..." Spider-Man said to the woman in his arms who said nothing. His eyes widened "Oh god no..."

Quickly swinging from where He was, Spider-Man moved to the nearest elevator door and pulled it open with one arm and gently placed Ms Saruyama on the solid floor before climbing in himself. He placed his ear against the woman's chest and pleaded "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..."

It was then that He heard a faint heartbeat and He let out an enormous sigh of relief "Oh thank god..." He said before bending over and carrying the woman in a bridal hold "No time to pat yourself on the back yet, Spidey, She has to see a doctor... and fast." He said inspecting the burn wound over her left shoulder from where the goblin struck, making him glare "And Imma do some troll hunting..."

* * *

Kenichi Saruyama reached the ground level floor and was surrounded by blaring lights and sirens. He breathed heavily as He ran down most of the stairs and rolled down one in the middle of his trek. His eyes scanned the area and saw his mother being wheeled into an ambulance with an oxygen mask over her face "Mom!"

"She's okay kid." A voice said above him. He looked up to see Spider-Man who was on a lamppost and also looked pretty winded "The hit and the fall just took a lot out of her, so She is resting but alive, at least that's what I heard before they started shooing me away like I was a pigeon."

Kenichi's lips whimpered "T-Thanks... I have to go to her now.." He thanked before running to the ambulance and signalling to let him in

Spider-Man sighed before firing a web and swung to the top of a building and oversaw the damage on top, The tower was still smoking but there wasn't too much broken so It would be fine... He'd hoped.

Suddenly his goggle had a small image of Kenichi as a text said *Incoming call: Kenichi Saruyama*, He and Lala had worked the mask to connect wirelessly to his phone so He could still used those same contacts without anyone knowing otherwise so only the ones He specifically used for this network would be anonymous. Sounds easier than it really was...

He answered and was greeted a his best friend, sounding more meek than He'd ever heard from him

"Hey Rito? You okay there?"

Spider-Man said calmly "You asking me? I get to the bottom floor and everything goes to hell, what happened? Police had blocked everyone off and you guys are on fire!"

"It was the goblin! He broke in and starting to wreck everything! Mom... Mom slipped into a coma..."

Spider-Man swore out loud, not knowing it was that bad "Holy shit... I-I'll come and see you guys, Which hospital are you guys going too?"

"But your party..."

"Ken, you are my best friend and I don;t want you to be alone.."

The line was silent for a second "T-Thanks bro... I think it's the general closest by... Do you want us to pick you up?"

"I'll find my own way, thanks for offering, B. T . DUBS"

"Oh god, don't you start... And hey, at least you got Sairenji's gift"

Spider-Man whined softly "Actually... One of the aftershocks made me drop it..."

"...Oh shit."

"Yeah... I have to call Mikan and tell her I'll be running late again."

"Okay... See ya." And Kenichi ended the call

Spider-Man stood in silence before looking at the burning top of the Sarutech building and sighed before looking at his arm with a large cut on it. He'll have to bandage that real quick...

* * *

Two boys sat in two chairs alongside a hospital bed bearing a woman strapped to a few life support systems, only the faint steady beeps from a heartbeat monitor. The curtain was pulled around them to give them privacy

The boy with black hair had bought some bags of chips and some pop for his friend while they waited. It had been an hour since and They still hadn't opened them yet.

The boy with orange spiky hair decided to finally break the silence "Is their anything specifically wrong? Was it just the shock of the situation?"

The other boy sighed "Pretty much that... I really don't blame her though, I think either of us would've too if We'd been through what She had, Rito..." He said not taking his eyes off of the woman.

The boy known as Rito could only nod "Yeah... I guess so, Ken.."

They sat in silence once again

"How did Mikan take you not coming home?"

"Relieved actually, the cake She baked me was kinda ruined..."

"Really? How?"

"She let Lala decorate the cake and She added her favorite topping..."

"And how is that a problem?"

"Apparently Lala really likes dark matter..."

Kenichi turned away from his mother and gave Rito an incredulous look "Isn't dark matter the cold barely visible wisps of dust? The high energy moving particles? Who the hell makes that a god damn dessert topping?!"

"Believe me, I'm on the same boat with you, wouldn't have believed it had I not seen for myself what it looks a week ago, poor parfait..." Rito said mournfully "It actually looks pretty disgusting, seeing cold dark matter like that, I didn't think dark matter was actually visible but that's Lala for you, making the impossible possible..."

"Just that nobody taught her that just because you could doesn't mean you should."

"Nobody ever listens to Jeff Goldblum."

Suddenly the curtain to their area was pulled open and walked in a young nurse. "I am very sorry but visiting hours have ceased, while family can stay, I need to ask your friend to go home." She gave a polite bow and slipped right out

Rito got up and grabbed his bag before looking at his friend "You should probably get some sleep.."

Kenichi sighed while rubbing his head "I don't think I'll be able to..."

"No rush bro, it's the weekend, just try to take it easy." He said, heaving his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the curtain to let his friend worry in peace. He left them with a cheerful smile on his face...

but as He slipped into a broom closet with a window, his face contorted into one of anger, at the goblin for causing his friend such pain. He HAD to find the goblin before anyone else gets hurt by this bastard...

* * *

"What do you mean I have to do it?!"

It was the next day at the hospital and Kenichi Saruyama was being hounded by his mothers lawyers. They were taking care of most of Ms. Saruyama's work while she was indisposed and had started work on repairs to Sarutech tower in her place as was in their power, unlike...

A fat balding man in a suit bowed apologetically to Kenichi "I am truly sorry young master but Only your mother is allowed to disclose these documents with your father, as you are next of kin, it falls to you in her absence..." On the desk next to Kenichi is a folder containing a confirmation letter and Alimony to Mr Osborn

Kenichi gritted his teeth, He couldn't meet with his father... It could only end bad for him if He had went... "But what if I can't?... I mean, I never had to sign a contract before and.."

"Then your mother will lose her hold on your custody."

Kenichi swallowed, This wasn't fair... How could He? He was only a... Disappointment...

A hand tapped his shoulder making the heir look over it "Don't sweat it man, If it's okay with the big lawyer men, I could keep you company while you sign with your dad."

Kenichi looked at his friend "Rito... Are you sure about that? You look seriously dead tired."

Rito looked at his friend with half-lidded eyes and dark bags underneath them as He raised an eyebrow "What's that S'posta mean?... I am fit as a fiddle as soon as I get mah coffee." He yawned, while slurring his words a bit. He had spent the entirety of last night looking for any clues on the goblin and came up short after having waited too long and trail cooling itself by the time He had arrived at the scene.

"Coffee shouldn't be a factor for someone your age."

"Who died and made ya a docta.." The spider yawned

"Noone, just this leaflet I read at like 3 Am to put me to sleep said so."

"...And you say I am weird."

"And I am not?"

"Touche."

* * *

Norman Smiled looking at his syntheses machine work tirelessly to throw together another dosage of Globulin Green. It had been quite the treat to receive yet another sample of Spider-Man's blood, now He will be even stronger than ever before! Sadly Spider-Man is slowly reaching to the point where He will be unneeded for the more formula, tis a shame but He is rather annoying...

Like some people...

"Norman, how long is that going to take!"

Osborn growled at the high-pitched voice "Soon enough, Then I will have enough green to rule Japan."

"Ooo~! Now that sounds like fun!"

The only downside to globulin green was that the goblin that manifested himself will not shut up! If only He could find a way for peace and quiet...

The knocking on his door sent that plan to hell...

Norman growled "WHO IS THERE?!"

There was silence for a few seconds before the knocking returned with an unfamiliar voice screeching "Your son is here with his incredibly attractive best friend!"

A familiar and pathetic voice whispered loud enough to be heard "Dude! What the hell are you doing!"

"You were just standing there looking like you wet yourself so I'm just giving the push you need in the right direction, Ken!"

"This isn't helping!"

Norman growled while storming towards the door and throwing the door to reveal two teenagers, One was Nodoka's child and the other was the one He had saw in Nodoka's office. He stared at the both of them with heated eyes.

"What are you doing here.."

Nodoka's child simply whimpered and clenched a folder in his hands while the other one just gave him a leveled stare "It's your alimony, it's reaching an expiration date..."

Norman scoffed at the boy, who seemed to be taking charge of the situation "Is that so? Very well. We shall take this inside." He made way and the boy walked in with Nodoka's child right behind him. He could see the other boy was the one with a spine. They moved to cleared enough desk as Nodoka's child merely sitting down and placing the file on the table as the other took his time and inspected the room

"Hmm... Pretty nice equipment, making good on investments?"

Norman scoffed, taking a seat "Of course, just looking for a contractor and I will soon not need these handouts."

The boy hummed at the response and looked around while Nodoka's child stutters "T-Then We shouldn't keep you waiting..." He shakily opens the folder. Norman scoffed again, annoyed at the weakness in front of him.

"Dear me, I have never seen someone so capable of being squashed underneath someone's boot before." The goblin snarked in his head, He didn't respond as per the norm.

The meeting went quietly except for the stutters coming from Nodoka's child as He laughingly tried to work out the paperwork to only have his friend assist him. He slumped in his chair while Norman finalized his signature. Norman took his money as Nodoka's child hastily tries to shamble all of the paperwork, the other boy marvels at a few of his creations and seemed to hone in on his synthesizer working on the green. He stares at the green liquid as it pours into a vial in front of him

"Hmm, Mr Osborn? This thing gives me the creeps, what is it?"

"It is none of your concern, child. It is a performance enhancement agent, my magnum opus."

The boys tilts his head and focus o the green "Does it have a name?"

"Globulin green."

The boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Think that is a good naming choice? With a maniac called the 'Green Goblin' flying around?"

Nodoka's child started to sweat buckets because of his friend when the unthinkable happened. Norman Osborn smiles, a creepy smile to be fair but still.

"I assure you, it will be no problem at all, this goblin will nonissue when I rise to prevalence."

The boy inches himself away from the green "If you are sure about Mr. Osborn.." His voice trailed off as He came face to face with another of his machines: One of the probes that was used to collect Spider-Man's blood. The boy is acting strange as if He had seen it before, but that would be impossible as they were only brought out that one day.

"Is something the matter?"

"What?!-Oh-no-no-no-no..." He said, not taking his eyes off the machine. "Just what is that exactly?"

So he had seen it? Had He seen the probe when it was chasing Spider-Man? or maybe... "It is a specialized drone to collect data, still in a beta phase.." He lied to see the response

"Oh okay..." Still not looking away was He? Hmm...

Norman smiled again "It is almost the afternoon boys, have any plans for lunch?"

Nodoka's child responded first "N-Not at all... Dad..."

The other boy hesistated for a moment, leaving him to strike

"Well, I think your friend should probably head home and we can talk over lunch, is that okay... Kenichi?" He said finally remembering the boys name.

Kenichi's eyes widened as He turned to his friend "O-Of course! Take care, Rito!" He said giving the impression that this is a once in a lifetime chance leaving this 'Rito' no choice but to accept

Norman felt like throwing up, was He really that starving for attention? Oh well, He will just have to take advantage of this.

'Rito' looked at him at Kenichi before nodding "Yeah, sure.. Take care..." He said rubbing his spiky hair, making Norman notice the bandage on his arm, one that needing changing if that long cut He saw peeking out of the bandage has anything to say...

Rito had went out the front door and left them all alone, as Norman begun his deduction

"Interesting friend you have there.."

Kenichi rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, but He's a nice guy, y'know?"

No, because friendship is unneeded problems "Perhaps, but I noticed He looked a little injured there? Was He hurt by the goblin?"

Kenichi shook his head 'no' "Actually He was just leaving Sarutech when He got that cut, I think He mentioned a fall on concrete?"

Conveniently absent, You say? And with such a poor excuse to boot? Only a resident of this stupid town would believe it. "I hope He has a speedy recovery... Any other classmates of note? Perhaps that other one I met when I visited Sarutech?"

Kenichi blinked "You're talking about Lala-Chan?"

Norman smiled with cold eyes "Lala..."

* * *

Spider-Man swung through the air to return home as quick as possible. His meeting with Norman Osborn raised too many damn questions, just what the hell was those probe things doing at there of all places? Did Osborn steal his blood? And why would He need it?

And that 'Globulin green' CANNOT be a coincidence...

Is the goblin a potential buyer? An escaped lab rat? A thief?... An employee?

The fact the goblin was specifically targeting members of Sarutech has left no doubt Osborn was involved somehow, but how much? Is He oblivious to the real danger of his creation or He knows EXACTLY what was going on?...

God, how can I even think that Ken's father can actually being trying to kill his mom and business... My Spider-sense told me Ken was in no danger staying with Osborn so He is only targeting the board members. I should probably see that Ken adds more guards to Ms. Saruyama's side for the time being

Maybe also but some of those NEET guards of Deviluke to work there too, considering They had accepted positions to help write Dad's manga when One of his assistants burns out. Aren't they supposed to protect Lala and warn me of threats?

Would be nice to see clenched fists and clothesline again though and get them to replace the materials for another suit, I'm thinking a red and black one would be cool...

* * *

Lala Satalin Deviluke was many things: Smart, kind of pretty to some, fun and even more fun, but being an idiot wasn't one of those things. She had seen Rito return to his usual self but what Kenichi had told her had not left her mind. Such kind people had such troubles and still left her into their home? The lack of understanding truly hurt her heart greatly..

So She begun her own little investigation on what happened that night, from what She learned it was just before Middle schools graduate and broadcast-ed everywhere on TV, or so said the internet. Oh She was using Rito's computer to access this information is not available on her jumbo-tron. Another point to earth.

She had scrolled through a website called 'the daily bugle' and was greeted with various pages and articles but She had her eyes set on one date and quickly skimmed to it. She arrived on the page and was surprised, this weird things Rito's computer has is a 'Bookmark' system, which allowed Rito to hopto a lot of pages in a flash.

The most noteworthy thing about that however was that this page was bookmarked

She saw a picture of a solid floor with white tape for some reason? It looked kinda like a oval, what was it for? Under the picture was a text talking about Yuuki Ringo, a long career cut tragically short, a disturbance of peace and sanctity and how She leaves behind a husband, daughter and son, ending with note of a memorial will be next week. Being several mouths old makes that moot.

She scrolled down and was going to skip to the next day's paper when her eyes caught sight of the word 'web', taking a closer look it was a continuation on the story on Rito's momma and the title looked familiar 'Murderer stuck in sticky weblike material'

Yeah... That was Rito.

It came with a small paragraph on how the man was being held in a abandoned warehouse but was soon sent flying out a window if speculations were to be believed on glass flying everywhere... Wait what?! Rito would never do that... would He?...

It appeared the man was caught hanging by a web on his leg before He could hit the ground but when they inspected him, They found the man beaten severely...

Can't be...

Sights confirmed of another figure in the building but the identity was not confirmed as of yet...

But it's starting to look like it...

What happened that night?...

* * *

 **Wow... That is a lot of questions being thrown out there and all will come to light... I'm thinking next chapter is the climax with how everything assembled and how I want it to be. Any suggestions on what a future arc or short one off chapter would you like to see? We got a year til civil war so we got some time to kill in between arcs**

 **...I apologize for the ED next up, it was something I couldn't get out of my head til I wrote it down. Not all Ops ans Eds will be my hero, so if that is a turn off, no worries**

 **Saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de**

 **Egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute**

 **A notebook with a single red and blue design on a desk with a disassembled webshooter lying close by as the music played before an instrumental breakdown was acompanied by shots of an elaborate 'A: design, a strange looking swirl, a four-pointed star and finally a giant spider symbol.**

 **Woah oh~o**

 **Nando chikadzuitemo toozakatteiku yume de okita**

 **Yoake no kehai de michita machi wa koe o hisometeiru!**

 **The image fly away as a middle school began running down a lonely street at night before his outfit changes into a red hoodie with blue pants and arms, fingerless gloves and a mask over his head, and only the back of the boy was shown**

 **Yureteiru boku wa sonzaiigi o kurayami de sagashiteru!**

 **This line was accompanied by 4 pictures: One of a group shot with a mother, father, young daughter and son.**

 **the next was of them looking at a large stage with thousands of people, the daughter on the fathers shoulders and the mother holding her son.**

 **the next was the entire crowd in a panic as the family realized their son was lost in the crowd**

 **the final was of the boy wearing a toy helmet standing in front of a giant robot and pointed at the bot with a glowing toy light in the palm of his hand as the robot aims a turret st the boy before the picture burns into ashes.**

 **Saenai boku to boku o kakomu sekai de**

 **Egaitemo tsukandemo mada tookute**

 **Suddenly the boy when he was older throws his hands into the air and fires webbing and pulling himself on the rooftops and proceeded to hop from large rooftop to large rooftop as smoke was everywhere**

 **Nani o sutereba soko ni tadoritsukeru?**

 **Nandomo nandomo sakendemitemo**

 **Boku wa boku de shika nai kara**

 **Yume de arou to genjitsu darou to**

 **kitto koeteyukeru!**

 **He does various flips and trick like somersaulting off a building, firing a web to run alongside a wall, leaping from that building and squeezing through a tight gap under a water tower before running on the roofs again when He trips a little as his pants catches fire but quickly puts it out and keeps running**

 **Korondatte ii!**

 **A still image of the past shows the little boy again as an quick x-ray at the boy's face through the helmet showed He was crying while looking really scared**

 **naitatte ii!**

 **The older boy cries in front of a tombstone with a pink haired girl behind him**

 **Itsuka sona subete ga hana ni naru kara!**

 **The Ed ends with the boy firing another web as his suit changes again as the perspective changes to the front of the boy as He makes a dynamic pose while in the new Spider-Man suit**

 **Again if you don't like it... I have no other ED's planned. so thank god**


	14. MAXIMUM SPIDER!

**And thus comes the final battle. Two opponents enter the ring, only one comes out...**

 **This was originally a gag harem story, wasn't it?!**

 **Rest in peace, Stan, the Man, Lee 1922-2018**

 **No reviews this time, ahh..**

 **To Love-Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and SHUEISHA**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

 **Creative criticism is appreciated, so please give a review. Warning: Severve mood whiplash...**

* * *

Don't let her fall..

That was all Kenichi Saruyama could think as He watched the green goblin hold his mother over a ledge by her neck...

Lala, lying on the ground in front of him while wearing a maid outfit for some reason, yelled "Please stop it!"

The goblin addressed the pinkette before him with a demonic smirk "Oho~! Think asking nicely will change my mind?! The world is not that simple as you'll see... When I add this woman's blood on your conscience!" He said, throwing Kenichi's mother off the building!

Both He and Lala screamed "NO!"

How did it even come to this?!

* * *

(Earlier that day)

"Seriously?... You guys just.. talked?"

Kenichi Saruyama smiled at his best friend as they had lunch at the local, and totally uncopyrighted, Benny's "Yeah! He was actually really interested in how I've been and how my grades are! He was actually impressed!" Kenichi said merrily at the fact his father had spent the rest of that day with him

"So... anything else you guys talked about?" Rito said nervously. The fact that Norman was somehow aligned with the green goblin and any information He got could end up revealing his identity to the villain and the scientist would be bad news

"Hmm... He asked about Lala-chan a bit."

Rito's eyes widened, alarmed at what that could mean "W-Wait what?..."

"Oh yeah, He was really interested that She could actually bring the glider to life and He wanted to see if She would work with him on projects, Why?"

"Oh nothing! I think I should be heading home.." Rito stood from the booth they were sitting at and quickly wiped his face with a napkin and threw on his finished plate

"Seriously?" Kenichi said tilting his head "Got something to do?"

"Uh... An essay! I've been procrastinating and I need to fix it that before school next week." Rito lied to try and save face

"Uh... I guess that's okay?" Kenichi said, knowing his friend liked to keep his grade on tiptop shape.

"Thanks man." Rito said making a dash to the exit

Kenichi watched his friend leave and turn back to his meal "y'know if you didn't have the cash, just say it, not dine-n-dash.."

He began to chew on his steak

"Oh that rhymed!... I am disgustingly proud of myself for that."

* * *

Rito in his Spider-Man outfit swung quickly to his home in the quickest of hurrys while his comm system dialed Lala without any luck

"Damn it Lala, pick up!" He said urgently, fearing that Norman might sic the goblin on Lala to possess her intellect, which She probably wouldn't agree to... and what scared him was what would happen then...

And the fact that if She got hurt in any way would anger her world-destroying father was also a factor He guessed...

"Damn it! Why isn't she picking up?!... Can She be out?! NOW?!" He said panicking, switching his call to another

"Hello?" A young voice answered

"Mikan! Hey, where are you guys, Lala isn't picking up her phone right now.."

"Rito? You sound out of breath?"

"Just did a run, how bout you?" He said impatiently

"Hmm... My friends and I are here, I think Lala went into the city to hang out, why you ask?"

"Oh nothing! Look I have to hang up real fast, Love ya!"

"Wait Wha-"

Rito shook his head "Friends? If they're who I think they are then it would really bad to let Lala go by herself!" His brain rattled through many courses of action: Alerting the authorities without a single piece of physical evidence besides a hunch was out unless He wanted to reveal himself and either laughed at or promptly arrested, He had no allies to-

Rito's eyes widened as his comm system booted up

"Come on, come on..."

"Hello? This is Zastin speaking?"

"Zastin oh thank god.."

"Rito-Dono? Why are you contacting me? I was in the middle of a very important bubble bath."

Rito snaps back "Screw your bubble bath, man! We got trouble!"

"Eh?... What is happening?" Zastin said seriously

"I think a bad guy might know who I am and about Lala, So I need some backup as fast as you can get here!"

"Hmm... Not a lot to go on, but very well, Smutts and Maul are stationed by Saibai-Sama's apartment, I will sent them towards the city."

"Smutts? Maul?"

"...Cracked knuckles and clothesline."

"OH! They have real names...That's a little disappointing, Imma still call em that"

"Not like I could stop you.."

* * *

"Ooo~! Mio, you look so cute!"

Lala clapped as She watched her glasses wearing friend walk around in maid cosplay in a cafe that She worked at, With many other cute looking girls too. Haruna and Risa were sitting beside her at their table Haruna was eating a piece of cake while looking away while Risa had two fingers in her mouth and whistled

"Shake what yo momma gave ya, honey!"

"Gah, Risa! You are so embarrassing!" Mio whined while balancing a dish in both arms

Haruna gave her friend a look "Do you really need us here?"

Risa smirks "Aw shucks, All I want is a little fun is all!"

"It isn't fun to me!" Mio shrieks back only getting a laugh from Risa

"Well I think you look super cute, Mio~!" Lala chirped while giving a grand smile "Too bad Peke is a little low on power or I'd join you!" She said marveling at her friends maid outfit, quite unlike the maid outfits the girls at her home wore when They cleaned up.

"Is that so?" A voice from behind them called aloud, they turn to see a old woman with grey hair and shades "You have a very nice figure, it would certainly bring more boys to our shop so what the heck? We might have an outfit just your size in the back."

"Oh really~? Okay!" Lala bounced away with the woman as her friends watched.

Suddenly, Risa looks Haruna dead in the eye

"So your love rival is gone..."

Haruna's eyes widened and looked to see La la walk into the back "W-what do you mean..."

Risa looks at her unamused "We both know what I mean, Haruna.."

Haruna looks away and sips her drink "..."

"It's about Yuuki."

Haruna's eyes widened as She spit out her drink before looking at the smug dirty blonde "E-eh?!...Y...Yuuki-kun... I don't..."

Rosa chuckles at her normally composed friend as She notice Mio's ear twitching towards them "And that's all the proof I need, Yuuki and Haruna sitting-" a pair of hands seal her mouth

"S-SSHH!" A completely flustered Haruna pleaded and after a few seconds, let's go and sits in her chair, red.

"Come on, that was so cute. Just say it already.." Risa placed her hands on both sides of her body while giving a look of a disciplinarian.

"I can't... I mean, We are barely even friends.. And he is always so busy, and I still have a lot on my mind and I think He does too..."

Risa sighed, She knew Yuuki liked Haruna. If it wasn't obvious enough, Saruyama confirmed it during of her teasing sessions, so it was really no risk, but she brought up his issues lately. "If you keep waiting, someone is just gonna come and gobble him up, Lala-Chan already lives in his house.."

Haruna goes bright again and looks really cute to her friend

"Don't sweat on the details like that, with his sister there, there's no way there could be any sexy time... UNLESS..." Risa quickly looks to another table to see the trademark of the 'Onii-Chan~' cafe, with a maid doing 'the line' with her patron turning into goo in her tiny imouto hands.

Haruna gasps and tries to stab Risa with her bendy straw "Shutupshutshutupshut-"

"Whoa whoa! Easy!" Risa pleaded, while placing her hand on the straw to lower it "Geez... I was just playing, Yuuki-kun wouldn't live such a life, He's such a wet blanket..."

* * *

"Damn it! These are filthy" Spider-Man screamed as He broke out of an air vent in a wall. He had just searched the inside of popular karaoke joint Kuro Neko in search of the illusive princess, and nothing to show for it except a dirty costume.

He tapped his ear piece and contact two partners in this operation "Clothesline, give me your status."

A gruff voice replied "That is not my name..."

"Not the time to be disputing that, Clothesline."

The voice growled again "Shopping district is coming up negative. No sign Of Lala-Sama Nor this goblin."

Spider-Man sighed "Neither is good especially since the sun's starting to set... Cracked Knuckles, How about you?"

A swallow was Heard "Oh yes... Well, Food district is cleared but *Gulp* I'll shall continue my watch.."

"...What the hell are you eating, Cracked knuckles..."

"Some Takoyak... Oh I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn it, Smutts!"

"I will knock your lights out, BOI!"

Clothesline spoke up "Hold on, I hear something..."

"Probably my seething rage..."

"Not that... It sounds like... Dear lord!"

This surprises the Spider-Man "What is it? Don't just leave us in suspense!"

"It's Peke!"

Cracked knuckles speaks up "Peke-Dono? Without Lala-sama?"

"Yes, but that isn't what alarms me..." 

"...I'm scared to ask, but what?"

"That fact He's in a dark alleyway with one arm gone?"

"...Maul, please give us your location now..."

In the few seconds it took the revealed Maul to give his location, Spider-Man wasted no time and swung all the way to the shopping district and landed by a tight in-between alleyway near one of the many maid cafes in the city, Kenichi had made sure to take him to a few in his lifetime but it wasn't the store He had interest in, He never did see the point to them, It was deep in the alleyway where His increased senses travel down to see a blond man in a suit holding a small white blob.

(1) The white blob known as Peke was as described earlier with one functional arm, the left one having several puncture points and was hanging uselessly by his side. Spider-Man quickly runs to their side and looks at the damaged android and quickly webbing up the damaged area

"Peke! What happened?! Where's Lala!"

Peke only whimpered "Those eyes... Those horrible Acid-green eyes..."

Spider-Man's eyes widened "No way..."

* * *

A pair of soft emerald-green eyes belonging to a beautiful pink haired girl fluttered open as They scanned their surroundings to see the night sky on top of a building. One that was taller than most as many of the shops She has been to, A large red cross as a billboard told her this was a hospital, but how did She get here?

The last thing the girl remembered was saying bye to Haruna, Risa and Mio...

 _Lala Satalin Deviluke sighed in relief as She walked out the backdoor to the cafe as it was nearing closing time and her being an unofficial maid made her unsuitable to clean the shop despite the large revenue She had brought so She walked home after leaving from the backdoor, Haruna and Risa were gonna stay with Mio until closing since She lived near some darker parts of town._

 _So Lala walked down the alley with Peke as Her only companion, the nice lady from the shop had given her the maid outfit as a souvenir of her time working, which had Peke relieved as they didn't need to transform again. Oh yeah, She just remembered that Peke didn't have a real gender and could be a boy or girl if they want. But Just decided to identify as Male, it was their choice._

 _"Lala-sama, Mikan-sama and Saibai-sama will be planning a party for Rito-San in the upcoming days, have you thought to what to give him?" Peke asked curiously_

 _Lala tapped her lip and looked at the sky curiously "Perhaps another Suki-Suki goggles-kun? He had been asking for a spare in case of this mask failing, so that?"_

 _"Hmm... And the 'other' business?"_

 _Lala gave her friend a flat look "Still on about suitors?"_

 _"One of us has to be, Lala-sama, while you retain the air of procrastination, They will still come for you."_

 _Lala sighed, running both her hands through her long hair "I know... But it's hard, not to mention they're not being any good candidates."_

 _"I admit that is true but you might have one: Ren-sama."_

 _Lala gave Peke a raised eyebrow "Why Ren-chan?_

 _"It would only make the most sense, You are both royalty, have known each other for a long time and is one of the lesser crazed of all the suitors. He would be a smart choice."_

 _"But I don't really like Ren-Chan that way, He is just a good friend."_

 _Peke sighed in annoyance for some reason._

 _Her and Ren-Chan, though?... She didn't see it panning out, He was never able to keep up with her in childhood and is more accustomed to sitting down and just... talking about himself mostly. She typically blanks out of her conversations with him and only nods to him talking_

 _"And then the only one left would be... Rito-san."_

 _Lala blinks and looks at her friend "Rito... I guess He would be okay but He already said no..."_

 _"Not really a 'no', more like 'There is other stuff to worry about for me'.."_

 _"Is there really a difference?"_

 _Peke sighed "Lala-sama, you are not giving us any choices."_

 _Lala pouted and looked at the sky. She has thought about more than enough, Rito is a good friend, a REALLY GOOD friend but He still is so secretive and hurting if his momma's passing was anything to go by. Her heart feels something but She couldn't think what it could mean, is it pity? No, Rito is still very positive so that couldn't be it..._

 _Happiness? It feels so much like that but... different somehow..._

 _She didn't know what it could mean but She wanted to find out..._

 _"Marriage is still going to take a while, so I need to give it more th-"_

 _"OOO! Marriage? Will there be cake? Pie? I personally prefer pumpkin myself."_

 _Lala and peke jump at the voice, a sinister high pitched voice... that sound all too familiar..._

 _Lala heard steps and out walking from behind a corner... was that green meanie! on the news! Rainer of parades! Why was he here?..._

 _The meanie smiled while giggling "Why if it isn't the beautiful inventor! Certainly better than my ex-wife..." He gave a nonchalant shrug while walking closer before holding an arm out to her "This location is unsuitable for a talk of civilize folk, might you come along so we could discuss our issues?"_

 _Lala could only stare as She tried to make sense of the situation before Peke floated in-between her and the villain "Civilized? I hope you aren't talking about yourself, you monster!"_

 _The green guy looked at Peke before pointing at her friend "Another obnoxious loudmouth? I have just the medicine for you..."_

 _Huh? What did He mean by-?_

 _Suddenly a green blast flew out of the bad guys finger, hitting Peke and sending them flying over her head!_

 _"Peke! Ugh!" Her left arm was grabbed and She was lifted in the air by the green man_

 _The green man smirked as He looked at her "I daresay it is high time we leave, This is a conversation of the upmost importance."_

 _"No way!" Suddenly Peke returns with a large hammer and tries slamming it at the bad guy! Only for the hammer to be caught without any effort by the bad guy..._

 _Peke squawks as the hammer was ripped from their hands, in the state of surprise, they didn't noticed the clawed hand reach for THEIR arm! It slowly lost air as the bad guy cackled like a bad guy in magical Kyouko! Only much more scary!?_

 _The green man's smile widen farther than She had thought possible with his mouth reaching up to his cheeks "Does the baby need a lullaby to go to sleep?" The squeezing of his hand got harder "The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout... until the goblin... TOOK THE SPIDER OUT!~" And Peke's arm popped like a balloon!_

 _Peke scream as They fell to the ground right before the bad guy steps on them! "Then came the fire to bring all the pain... The itsy bitsy spider will NEVER SWING AGAIN! AHAHA!"_

 _Lala screamed as loud as She could "Stop hurting them! I'll do what you want!"_

 _Peke whimpered "Lala-Sama...Don't..."_

 _The 'Goblin' Laughs as He kicks Peke away into a wall "Wise choice, my sweet! Now We must be on our way, Lady Saruyama is still breathing!"_

 _Lala's eyes widened as He said that "Wait wha-?!" Before the goblin pointed a fist at her face with a tube popping out of his gauntlet_

 _"Sleeeeep" And a puff of smoke came out and!..._

 _That was it..._

Lala shook her head, not understanding anything that was going on, but She had to leave now.

She quickly ran to a nearby door to only find it locked, making her frown "Hmm... I could always use a tool... Where's my D-Dial?" She patted her skirt to find her phone only to find it missing "That's weird, I knew I had it on me..."

Jet turbines bring her out of her musing as She sees the goblin descending from above her, Her D-Dial in his hand "OOO~! Such Delightful schematics! Truly a bright mind you are!" Goblin laughed going through her phone

"H-Hey that's mine!"

Goblin gave her a raised eyebrow look "Quite, oh look! Yuuki boy is sending you another message! 'Lala! Are you okay? Peke is fine, damn you goblin' AWW, He does care!" He laughed, looking her right in the eyes

Lala moved backwards and had Her back against the wall "Why are you doing this?... WHY!"

The goblin smiled wider "A motivation you ask? Well can't say I have one, besides good old payback for my employer." He leaps off his glider and lands in front of her "And to take what is rightfully ours: The company, this city, nation, the whole world!" He raised his arms high

Lala gulped and did not respond as the bad guy spun in place

"But I need power to do that, and that fool is too stubborn for his own good, so I must ask you this: Will you help me take over this world, Princess of the planet Deviluke!"

Lala's eyes widened "H-How-"

"Do I know?" He smiled "That friend of yours is putty in my hand, He lets me know plenty of things... Even things He doesn't get, Like the fact your boyfriend Yuuki is Spider-Man!" He cackled

Lala's eyes widened again "T-That's wrong! H-He is not-"

"Your boyfriend? Not Spider-Man? Girl, I am not the morons of this city! I gained all the pieces of the puzzle and put them all together, it was so obvious." He raised his hand at the girl "Now I know of that species of alien, this world will flock under my hand with your inventions!"

Lala crossed her arms across her chest "And if I said no?..."

Suddenly the door behind her starts banging making her hop out of the way and stare at it, the goblin smirks at it before pressing a button on his gauntlet "I will have no issue dealing with insubordination, especially since I... Have the right leverage!"

The door opens to reveal Kenichi Saruyama opening the door, huffing and puffing "W-Where is she?... Why did you do- EH Lala-Chan?!" He said surprised

She looked at him in her own surprise "Kenichi? Why are you here?"

He shook his head and glared at the goblin "He has my-MOM?!" He said in shock looking behind the villain

Lala turned to see him as well and saw dangling from a cable attached to the Glider was a woman in a hospital gown who looked asleep, the woman She had met at Sarutech, Kenichi's Momma!

Goblin smirked, reaching his arm out and grabbing the woman by the neck, looking at them "Yes, the one who has it all. The one who will lose it all!"

Kenichi sprinted at the villain "Don't you dare-UGH!" He was blasted back by a blast of green energy from goblin's finger

Goblin looked at the boy unimpressed with a smoking finger "How rude, I was in the middle of my monologue." He said, ripping the woman off of the cable

Lala couldn't just stand there and also sprinted at the bad guy who could react in time because of her incredible burst of speed as She grabs the arm holding Ms. Saruyama and tries to free her. Her superior strength makes the goblin slowly lose his handle on the woman

This only served to anger the goblin "Stupid bitch!" And with his unoccupied hand, He backhands Lala to the ground with a red mark on her face. Kenichi who saw this screamed

"Lala-Chan!"

(2) The princess of Deviluke could only lay there, her hand covering her stinging face as tears began to fill her eyes. She had never actually felt pain that was intentional, sure She was caught in experiment explosions before and the occasional rough-housing from her childhood often let to many-a scrapes and bruises but this?...It hurt TOO much...

Kenichi struggled to get back on his feet and could only get up to one knee when He heard a mumble, a mumble that caught the three's attention. He looked to see his mother begun to rapidly blink and mumble intelligently "Mom?!"

The voice brought her to her senses "H-Huh?... Kenichi?... Where are-UGH!" The goblin tightens his grip on the woman's throat making her gasp

The goblin tilts his head as He peers into the woman's soul with his glowing eyes "Why hello my dear... Glad to see you could make it, it would've been so boring if you were still asleep!" He said walking closer to the edge of the building

This shocked the three as the woman tried to shake herself from his grasp but lack the sufficient strength. The teens cried out "Stop!"

The goblin merely glanced their way "I'll say... NOPE!" He laughed as He neared the edge

Kenichi was scared silent when Lala screamed "Please stop it!"

The goblin addressed the pinkette before him with a demonic smirk "Oho~! Think asking nicely will change my mind?! The world is not that simple as you'll see... When I add this woman's blood on your conscience!" He said, throwing Kenichi's mother off the building!

The teens screamed helplessly "NO!"

The goblin laughed at their misery "Deviluke, You now know of what happens to those who defy the green goblin, now if you excuse me, I shall watch dear Nodoka become a splatter on the pavement!" He said turning to look over the edge

Kenichi growled and willed himself onto his feet and and begun to stagger towards the green goblin in rage.

Then he saw the goblin leap back in surprise before a red blur zooms over all of them while spinning. The spinning object touches to reveal themselves as Spider-Man holding... His mother?!

Ms Saruyama looked dizzy with swirls for pupils "Why is everything so spinny?..."

The hero winced at the woman in his arms "Sorry, though to be fair, you kinda crashed into me so I have to improvise to save us." He turned to look at Kenichi "Take her and the other girl and get downstairs, I'll handle big green and ugly."

Kenichi stared for a moment before nodding, Spider-Man shifting Ms Saruyama into her son's arms. He shifted some weight around to hold her properly before bowing his head at the hero "Thank you..."

Spider-Man turned to Lala and silently nodded to her, making the girl smile "Are you okay?"

The girl quickly covered her cheek "Y-Yes..."

The hero's eyes narrowed before turning to the goblin "Alright Gobby, this could only end in two ways: You surrender peacefully and go to the big house like a good boy or I kick your keister to the curb and sent to a nice cell with a tattooed covered roommate named Daisy, your choice."

The goblin smirked "I choose... Option three!" He said having a pumpkin bomb pop out of the glider, catching it and tossing it at the hero

The hero meekly replied "Why always option three?" Before webbing the bomb and proceeded to spin it around himself "Take cover!" He said to the occupants who heeded his advice as He hurled the bomb high into the air, safely detonating without any damage.

The goblin's glider zoomed forwards the hero and tackled Spider-Man!

The hero winced before climbing up to the top of the glider where The goblin tried wringing the spider's neck as the hero tried to keep the bad guy off of him while trying to knock him off the glider. Unbeknownst to the combatants, the struggle caused Lala's D-Dial to fall off goblin's person as they travel off of the roof of the building.

The three spectators watched as they brawled before the mother and son made way towards the door "Lala-Chan, come on!" Kenichi said

Lala only stared at the hero and villain fighting before looking to see her phone on the floor

* * *

(Music insert:Spider-Man 2 soundtrack: Suctioncups)

Spidey and the goblin flew over the rooftops of the city in a intense power struggle before Goblin was victorious and grabbed Spider-Man by the neck, making him gasp before the glider to spin around and the goblin threw Spider-Man into a wall, crashing and leaving an imprint on it.

The hero groaned before pushing himself off and landing on the closest rooftop as The goblin began to fire electric blasts at him making the hero run down the roofs to get a way, dodging blasts, left and right.

The goblins laughs while questioning "Why don't you just give up?!" He said smiling his wicked smile

The hero vaults over an air-conditioning unit before a blast destroys it "Ever heard of the one with great power and great responsibility? My responsibility is keeping wackjobs like you off the streets!" He said before shifting his midair momentum to look at the goblin before firing a web, hitting goblin in the chest and pulling himself to the baddy and kicking him of the glider and landing on it!

...Before goblin grabs the end of the glider and using it to quickly use flexibility to to grab the front of the glider with his legs and again flipping to get back on top of the machine and knocking the hero off with a quick elbow. "Pop goes the weasel!"

This made Spider-Man land on a crane on a construction site with a hard thud, making him groan in pain "Okay.. All this pain just means I'm still alive..."

"NOT. FOR. LONG! AHAHA!" The goblin said firing a bomb at the base of the crane! It quickly detaches itself and begins to fall to the streets below, The CROWDED STREETS BELOW! Alarmed Spider-Man quickly thinks of a plan...

"Okay, this is picking up a lot of speed.. If I could just web Key points of the shaft..." He said, staring to run on the crane before webbing a closeby building and wrapping it around the end of the crane, slowing it down a little. The web was strained but held strong

Not stopping, Spider-Man lands on the crane, running up, leaping off and repeating, gaining a better result.

He goes for a third time and see the top of the crane and and see the hook of the thing flailing around while doing the process for a third time. He finishes just in time for the hook to hit a building, just as it was about to bounce off, Spider-Man fires a thick web to keep it in place and a few more webs to have it stay there. That should give any civilian on the street time to clear off...

"And voila! Now where did I leave-UGH?!" He shouted getting shot in the back by a strange gooey substance that quickly spreads and hardens over his whole torso! "What the hell?!" He said before a grappling hook connected to a long cable latched onto the rocky substance and yank him upwards

The cable was connected to the goblin glider as He laugh maniacally "What do you think of my 'GOB'-Webs, SPIDER-MAN?!"

Spider-Man only groaned at the joke "Ugh, Dad jokes? Serious-LLLYYYYYY?!" The hero screamed as He was dragged at high speeds as the Glider began to travel quickly through the city

The goblin laughed "If you thought that was cringe-worthy, let us see how you fare against the sounds of all your organs popping!" He swerved the glider to have it's captive passenger slam into a building making the hero cry out in pain

"Oh god!"

"Hm... I think that was just a bruised lung, Let's go for a ruptured stomach next." The goblin led the glider into having Spider-Man smack against several hard building exteriors, chipping chucks of rock from the buildings, earning rips and tears in his costume and more broken bones "OOO~! That looks like fun!"

Spider-Man, through all of the pain, open his eyes to see what Goblin was talking about to have them become bug-eyed when They saw the large glass building! "Aw crap!" The goblin swerved the glider into sending Spider-Man through the glass window, shattering it into many pieces. Spider-Man fell to the ground and landed on a pile of broken glass making him wince in pain before being suddenly through another window and shattering that into a million pieces.

They flew for a few minutes before the green goblin turned to look at the bleeding hero, looking kinda bored "Well, it has been fun Spider-Man but I think it's time We pack it and go HOME !" He said, detaching the cable holding the Spider. Alarmed, Spider-Man flailed in the air for a bit before breaking through a window and slamming into several wooden boxes, the force of all of this breaks the goblin's binding webs, allowing the hero to rub in his muscles in agony

"Fucking hell... where am I?.." Spider-Man takes a look at his surroundings and sees rows and rows of wooden crates, his hypothesis leads him to think He was in some sort of warehouse, maybe by the shipping docks if He could fathom a guess. He blinks to see Suke Suke glasses-kun, or at least the on his left eye, shattered "Geez, you lasted a while huh, pal?.. Hehe... it hurts to laugh..."

He looked to his wrists and saw they were both half empty, better safe than sorry, Spider-Man quickly replaces the cartridges to have them full but as He replaced one arm, his Spider-sense kicked in. Alarmed, He turned his to see a small orange ball bounce closed to him. Knowing what it was,Spider-Man tried to leap out of the way but was caught in the blast radius sending the hero flying into a crate.

The Hero fell to the floor with a painful thud and a whimper, suddenly a footsteps came strolling towards him and He saw green boots coming towards from the floor He was on, and a cold voice said "Misery, Misery, Misery, That's what you had chosen..." Spider-Man shakily got back up on his feet to stare at the goblin... and his two identical brothers... "I'd offer you friendship only to have it spat in my face."

The goblin threw a left hook which made Spider-Man try to play defensively and block with both his arms, only to have goblin a hidden right hook aimed for his gut. The hit confirmed to the hero that something was bleeding inside if the bloody cough was anything to go by. The goblin sent another punch to the spider's face but the hero dodged the swing to get quickly kneed in the face . the quick rising of Spider-Man's allowed goblin to follow through with a solid punch to the face, making the hero spit up more blood.

The hero was left staggered which led to be easy prey for the goblin to uppercut, sending him fly several feet and landing with a yelp. As Spider-Man tried picking himself up again, The goblin leaps in and delivers a two hit combo to the hero's face again, breaking his nose and pushing him back a few inches. The goblin proceeds to rush in and try to punch the hero some only for the spider to be ready.

Firing a web line to the roof of the building, Spider-Man planned to leap over the villain and try and call back up, but the goblin was cunning and when hero tried to leap in the air, the villain latched onto the hero's legs and send him crashing into the concrete.

(Music insert: Spider-Man the movie soundtrack-Final confrontation)

Spider-Man laid on the ground, battered and broken but not beaten as He tried lifting his arm to fire a web. The goblin quickly steps on his hand. "You've spun your last web, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man bit his lip to hold the scream that tried to leave inside. He looked with blurry eyes at his green opponent.

"Had you not been so SELFISH, your little girlfriends death would have been quick and painless, as well as Yuuki Mikan and Saibai." He sneered

Spider-Man's senses slowly came into focus, did he just say?...

"But that you really pissed me off, I'm going to finish them nice and slow..."

What the hell did He just say?!...

The bad guy pulls back his fist "Those little girlies and I? We're gonna have one hell of a time!" And goblin proceeded to punch Spider-Man right in his face...

At least that was his intention as Spider-Man caught his fist. The Hero slowly began to crush the hand He held, the goblin tried to pull his fist from the hero's grasp to no avail. Suddenly, Spider-Man devilered a great punch to the bad guy's chest, sending HIM through a crate! The hero growled "Don't you ever fucking touch them!"

Goblin groaned in pain before, out of nowhere, Spider-Man appeared with his fist pulled and gave the bad guy a powerful uppercut, making the villain soar into the sky!

Spider-Man not missing his chance leaps to the air enough to place his feet on goblin shoulders like before. Here he fired a web at the villains face and kinks off him to touch the ceiling while holding the web. Quickly attaching it to the ceiling, he changes his position fires a web at the ceiling and leaps at the goblin once again, punching him to attach the web, landing on the ground and repeating the process.

He repeats this process before He ends up on the ceiling again and goes to add another before noticing the goblin was in a perfect cocoon of web, fighting to escape. Spider-Man grits his teeth and squats on the ceiling "Maximum..."

He leaps from the ceiling, his arm stretched behind charging a punch and connects his haymaker to the goblins skull! "SPIDER!"

The force of the attack snaps all of the lines of webbing and sends goblin slamming against a brick wall. Not allowing his oppenent any chance of escape, Spider-Man quickly swings to goblin to erase the distance "Ya like that?!"

Goblin tries to stand before getting knocked down by Spider-Man giving him a nice right hook to the face "Having fun yet?!"

Spider-Man prepared another attack to keep the villain down, He had to stop him here and now, if not, Lala, Mikan and his father were in trouble. He couldn't allow that to happen! He launched his attack "Eat th-"

"WAIT! RITO, STOP! IT'S ME!"

Spider-Man halted as his blood ran cold. He knew that voice. That voice shouldn't have been here... And it shouldn't have came from the goblins mouth...

The goblin griped the top of his head and yanked hard. Spider-Man had known from the beginning that it was a mask... But the face underneath was what shocked him...

Rito stared at a man with scraggly red hair, frightened brown eyes and a bloody beaten face.

Spider-Man could only mumble "Mr Osborn..."

Mr Osborn struggled to get up "Oh thank God for you, Yuuki Rito..."

Spider-Man only stared as He tried to make sense of the situation. Kenichi's father was the goblin? That couldn't be, it shouldn't be! But... "Y-You KILLED all those people on that balcony!" He said horrified

"The goblin killed them! I had nothing to do with this, I have been his prisoner ever since I tested the green!"

Spider-Man could stare as the man hugged his shoulders

"You have to save me, Yuuki Rito! Protect me!"

Spider-Man was at a loss but found the words to say "You tried to kill Ms Saruyama! And hurt so many others!" He said angrily

"It was all the goblin I said! Please! Help me expel this demon and the green!" Mr Osborn pleaded to him, slowly gripping his wrists now, His voice shifting from his normal Norman voice and his ghastly goblin one "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't stop him... At least not alone, but you, amazing Spider-Man have the power to save me like so many others so I beg you, Help me... for Kenichi's sake..." He said lowering his head

Spider-Man gripped both sides of his head in frustration, this couldn't be happening! Ken's Father could get life in the hoosegow and it will be all his fault! Everything about today was making his head hurt! Wait... this was... SPIDER-SENSE?!

His ears caught the faint sound of turbines nearby before the familiar sound of a glider zooming forward! Osborn was just screwing with him to keep him still! Lucky Spider-Sense was here to save the day!

As the glider got close, Spider-Man performed a super jump and leaped high into the air to evade the devious attack, dodging perfectly! Now that was taken care of and- Wait a minute... Mr Osborn was still in the path of the glider?!

Mr Osborn did not expect the evasion was caught off-guard allowing his glider to close the distance and

*SHINK* *STAB*

STAB MR OSBORN RIGHT IN THE GUT, PINING HIM TO THE WALL?!

Spider-Man looked mortified as He watched the father of his best friend get violently stabbed, blood spewing everywhere as He violently coughed it up. Spider-Man landed from his jump and ran straight to the wounded man

"Mr Osborn! Oh god, please don't die!" He screamed, gripping the glider and pulling it out to find it very deep with even more blood appearing as Osborn wailed in pain "Jesus christ, just hold on!"

Osborn had tears in his eyes with blood trailing from his mouth, He stared the hero right in the eyes and said "Yuuki... Why?..." He said before falling over, his body sprawled over the glider. He did not move for a second, nor in a minute, or even an hour. Spider-Man stood there staring at the man... He had just killed...

Spider-Man ripped off his mask and yank on his hair, eyes widen open staring at the dead man with pouring tears coming from them. His vision shifted, replacing Mr. Osborn's bloody corpse with another, A woman this time. "No... NOT AGAIN!" He cried out loud. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

The only response was the dripping of Mr Osborn's blood on the ground.

* * *

Lala watched Kenichi pace around the room impatiently, his mother was taken to be tested on her health after the experience with the goblin. Kenichi's arm was in a sling with herself have only a band-aid over her cheek. They were in the the room Kenichi's mother was in before, so there was a large hole in the wall, They weren't alone as Maul, Smutts and Peke were their too. She was slowing repairing Peke's arm while Maul and Smutts kept guard as they were told earlier by Rito as Spider-Man

Kenichi groaned while looking at a clock "It's been an hour, are they still going?"

Lala tilted her head "The doctor's or the fight?"

"Just one? the other? Both? I don't know..." He hung his head in frustration "I just want to know how long this was going to take is all!"

Maul growled, turning to look at him "Paitence, you might not like whatever the answer would be if they rushed.."

Kenichi took that as a sign to shut uo and just stare at the clock, gripping his hands so tight his nails were stabbing into his palms. All of this suspense was killing him...

Lala looked at peke next to see the robot charging on a portable battery she brought for emergencies "You feeling any better?" She said concerned for her friend

Peke nodded merrily "Why yes, I was only alarmed at the attacks, I don't have any pain censors. Thank you for your concern, Lala-sama!"

Lala smiled before turning to the hole in the wall, She had tried calling Rito but now He wasn't picking up, it left her rather worried. She knew He would win but... it would be nice to confirm it... Her heart was pounding harder than it ever had before, She just wanted her friend to be safe...

Smutts shifted slightly "Hmm? There is something in the distance..."

This caught all their attentions, Maul and Kenichi ran over to the hole to see something coming towards them. Kenichi squinted hard as He couldn't make it out "What is it?..."

Maul focused "It appears to be... Spider-Man..."

Lala and Kenichi perked up "Really?"

"Yes and He seems... to be carrying something..."

Kenichi blinked to see He was correct. Spider-Man was now in focus and He was carrying... a green person! The goblin! He had won! but... something didn't feel right...

They moved back as Spider-Man leaped into the room and landed on the floor. He appeared beaten and worn, his mask in tatters as blood covered every inch of him. He looked to be sad... but why?

Spider'Man slowly shifted the goblin of his shoulder and placed him on a nearby bed, finally the monster was d-... No..

Kenichi's blood froze as He looked at the face of the man in the goblin armor, that had a giant stab wound in the abdomen. The man's red hair was unmistakable...

"D-Dad?... Dad!" He ran to the bedside to get a closer look, it was his father. Bloodied, Beaten, broken but most of all... dead... "This can't be happening... You are just fucking with me, right?... This is NOT HAPPENING!" He screamed before looking at Spider-Man who held his head in shame "What did you do... WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He demanded

Spider-Man shook at the outburst and said "I-It all happened so fast, one moment He was talking about change.. the next, He was stabbed by his glider..."

Kenichi gritted his teeth, He was finally getting somewhere too! "You killed him!"

Spider-Man looked as is He was strucked by an attack "I-I didn't- I mean, I would never-I!"

Kenichi angrily stomped to the hero and delivered a punch to his face with his okay arm, knocking the hero down "You didnt have the right!... You are NO HERO!"

His arms were held back by Smutts and Maul as Spider-Man groggily picked himself up and inched himself to the hole in the wall

Kenichi looked at him lividly and yelled "Don't think this is over! I'll kill you for this! You hear me?! You are fucking dead!"

Spider-Man hanged his head in shame as He got up and stood near the hole

"You are no HERO, ONLY A MURDERER!"

Lala gasped at his words as her guards cringed harshly. Suddenly, Spider-Man hurled himself out the wall and fell to the streets below

Kenichi began growling while tears fell from his eyes "Why..."

* * *

Spider-Man fell quickly to the concrete below. His ears instead of rushing wind were filled with words of the past...

Oh well, to each his own...I chose my path and you, the way of the hero but for how long?

Spider-Man aimed a web shot at a building to swing and avoid become roadkill, but he felt no amusement. No joy. Only utter devastation.

The people have found you amusing, saving kittens from trees and what not, but how long until you CAN'T save someone? or even SOMEONES?

Spider-Man couldn't bring to fire another web shot so at the apex of his swing, he let go and soar through the air to land on his face on top of a building

Heroes and can be brought down as easily as they are built up when they fail, fall and especially when they DIE TRYING

Spider-Man held his insides in pain, everything he had just dealt with for the past hour was all coming back to him, both physical and mental with the constant berates from the goblin...

That despite everything you do for this city

The city?... Everyone in it?... He could just picture Mikan, Dad, Lala, Haruna-Chan, kenichi, Ms Saruyama and many others... All just staring at him... Emotionless...

EVERYONE will come to hate you

"YOU ARE NO HERO!"

Suddenly, everyone's faces shifted to looks of disgust, eyes all turning a deep red

Mikan upturned her nose "Ugh, Such a disappointing brother... if I could call you even that!"

Saibai glared with gritted teeth "You absolute fuck up!"

Spider-Man's eyes slowly began to water, please stop...

Mikan's friend point and laugh "Loser loser!"

Ren smirks "As I expected, YOU ARE WEAK!"

Stop...

Motemitsu high-fives his friends "So much for the spectacular Spider-DIPSHIT! HA!"

Kenichi strolls up to him holding a pumpkin bomb, his eyes being green instead of red like the others. GOBLIN green.. "You are no hero, Only a murderer!"

Lala looked down at him, eyes of ugly emotion screaming out about how much He was scum "Ugh... I relied on you?..."  


Every all just looks at him and said altogether "You really do SUCK." (3)

He couldn't take it anymore... Spider-Man let out a heartbroken cry that could be heard for miles around

"Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man flinches, scared of what the next stab in the heart will be...

"Are you okay?!"

Spider-Man opens his eyes to see Zastin, bending down over him with his gauntlet hand on the spider's shoulder light shaking it.

"Dear god... These injuries are too great, Only Ryouko Mikado-Sensei could heal you now, come now." Zastin said, slowly lifting the hero up in a fashion that if He was seen, it would look quite BL. It almost made Spidey laugh

"Zastin, that really you? How was your bath, I got blown up by grenades..."

Zastin cringed as blood began to pour from the Spider's wounds. He shakes it off and looks Spider-Man in the eyes "Don't nod off, these wounds will be dealt with, push on through soldier."

Spidey scoffed without any merriment "Easy for you to say, Mr bubblegum pop-wash...Hehe..." He coughed up a little blood "Ugh... it hurts to laugh..."

While Spider-Man sounded like He was just joking, He was glad Zastin was here, if nothing else then to shut up the voices in his head. They trailed along to Mikado-Sensei's home to heal the battle-damaged hero

* * *

It was a week since the end of the goblin and all was well. The rinky dink complex that was Oscorp was raided and all of Norman's possessions were now in police custody before being placed in Sarutech's care.

Kenichi Saruyama had took a leave from school to recover both mentally and physically from the loss of his father, as He prepared for the funeral for his father. He had no contact with any of his classmates since then... except for one.

The one classmate stood behind his friend in a white dress shirt, black tie and coat with matching slacks. His friend wore a similar outfit of course, as it was a mourning outfit. They stood before a nameless gravestone, as when it would have been tarnished since the identity of the goblin was know by all since his death.

Kenichi placed a bundle of flowers on the freshly moved dirt in silence. His mother soon left as She wanted nothing more to do with Norman and left both boys at the site to wait by the car. Both teens just stared at the gravestone in silence

Kenichi sighed harshly "I was always jealous of you..."

Rito blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"

Kenichi sighed again "Even without them being there for you all the time... You had some loving parents, and a sweet younger sister, sure it was dysfunctional but... there WAS love!" He exclaimed "That was something I always wanted for me... I had hoped... One day, they would of got over their issues and We could be a family..." Kenichi stared at the stone some more "That dream is dead now..."

Rito stared at his friend pouring his heart out, He had always figured that was the case but to have it heard aloud? He never thought He'd see the day... and really wished He hadn't. The teen walked to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner "I know what it's like to lose a parent... It'll be rough but I got your back, man.."

Kenichi sighed "I didn't lose him... He was stolen from me," He clenched his fist and brought it to eye-level "Spider-Man WILL pay, I swear on my father's grave, Spider-Man will pay..."

Rito stared at his friend in shock, Spider-Man hadn't made an appearance since that day as Rito couldn't bring himself to even look at the costume let alone fix it or let Peke do it. Spider-Man was indefinite hiatus... Kenichi would've like that...

Rito sighed as gave his friend's shoulder a slight squeeze "If you ever need anything... I'll be there to lend an ear."

Kenichi turned to his friend and gave a nod "Thanks buddy.." and pulled his friend into a hug and He did not object, He didn't have the right to. They parted and Kenichi looked down "Are those for who I think they are?.."

Rito's left hand held a small bushel of roses, nowhere near as big as the one Kenichi left for his father but it was the sentiment that counted, right? "I figured I'd might as well see her as I was here..."

Kenichi nodded and walked to the car "I'll tell mom to wait for you."

Rito shook his head "Don't worry, I'll walk home, you just take it easy man."

Kenichi nodded and walked to the car. Rito stared as the car drove away and through the gates. We waited a few moments before walking to a nicer part of the cemetery and a grave stone titled 'Yuuki Ringo April 1975 - April 2016, A loving wife and mother R.I.P.'

(Music: Spider-Man 2002 OST-Farewell)

Rito placed the small bundle in a slot meant to hold flowers and sat on his knees before the grave "Hey mom... It's me! Uh... I... Don't know if you'd want me here but I did that Spider-Man thing like I promised! To various results, Hehe..." The boy rubbed his hair "Uh... yeah, Mikan is doing okay as well as pop, Peni wrote to us not to long ago... said She missed you too... Great Aunt May is doing fine, still has a lot of years on her! Uh..."

He was being really awkward in this situation, He had no idea what He was doing besides spewing word vomit

"Oh yeah, speaking of Spider-Man, We have a guest in our house, Her names Lala Satalin Deviluke, She's an alien... Yeah I know but She has a good heart on her. Really nice, you would of loved her! Especially with that... 'THING' you did to cute girls... Hehe..." He looked to the side and blushed "And... Still haven't confessed to Haruna-Chan yet, I'm working on it! But... I think evading gunfire sounds way easier than talking to the girl of your dreams..."

He sighed, knowing He was avoiding a certain topic

"The thing is... I don't know if I should keep doing this... I mean, No matter what I do, the people I love will always suffer because of Spider-Man... You told Me about this responsibility and having a great power but... I don't think I can keep up, I try so hard and what I get back is having to explain to Mikan and Dad for two days straight that I wasn't out doing drugs or getting arrested for jaywalking to not be home that one night I spent at Mikado-sensei's house in her 'dragon ball' styled healing pod... I think... about giving up... but if I do... would you be upset?..." He asked hesitantly

He had no reply

He chuckled darkly "Yeah... I thought so..."

"I think She would understand."

His eyes widened as He turned his head to the voice and standing there was Lala in a modest black dress, heels and a large umbrella hat with swirly eyes that confirmed that it was Peke as the outfit as They recently got their arm back. "Lala?... How long were you there?..."

Lala smiled gently "Long enough... Do you think She would of liked me?" She said looking at his mother's grave

"O-Oh yeah, of course, what's not to like?" This got a giggle from the princess

"Thanks, Hehe..." She looked at the gravestone intensely "I never actually visted a graveyard before... Momma and Papa didn't have Mommy's, Daddy's, Brother's or Sisters and They let us not attend services for fallen guards..."

Rito nodded "Well... I can't say your welcome but..."

"Was She happy?"

Rito's eyes widened "Eh?.."

Lala smiled sadly "Was She happy?... before..." She quieted down but He could tell to what She was referring to

He sombered "I'm sorry to say... No... She was crying... something I never wanted to see..."

This left them in a akward silence

"Lala-"

"Rito-"

Both paused

"Uh... you go first.."

"No.. You go..."

"I insist..."

"I didn't really have anything to say, I just said your name..."

Rito sighed "Lala... What do you think... about everything about... Mr Osborn?..."

Lala hummed with a finger on her lip "Hmm..."

Rito held his breath

"You did all you could, right?.."

Rito blinked "Y-yeah, I did.."

Lala smiled gently "Then that's my answer, you are a good person, Rito. Don't think otherwise..."

Rito felt a little better... but... There was something He needed to do... He just hopes He doesn't regret it "Lala..."

"Yes Rito?" The princess said immediately

"Do you... trust me?"

Lala blinked and then nodded "Of course I do."

Rito sighed, not for long... "Then I think it's time I told you..."

Lala blinked and tilted her head "Tell me what?"

Rito took a deep breath and exhaled, turning to the princess "It's time I told you... my origin..."

* * *

 **And curtains closed on the green goblin arc and next time is storytime. I had been fighting myself on where I put this specific arc, for later made sense as the goblin is a really big climatic villain and some might think that just killing him here would be a waste...**

 **And then I thought of how the whiplash on how characters reacting to such an event and how it affect future event, Kenichi taking up the mantle, Spider-Rito's slowly** **deteriorating** **state of mind, the darkness that will follow everyone to their dying days?...**

 **That is why I went with it.**

 **So... yeah! That was something**

 **(1)** **Always thought Peke was sort of like Baymax in build so I'm running with that logic**

 **(2) You mean to tell me a princess who had made in the lap of luxury is on par with a DBZ fighter? Okay maybe the stats on strength, Speed and dexterity could be passed down by her genes but I'm making her defense shit as I don't think good genes leaves you immune to planet destroying attacks. That is a bit of the balancing I have in play, Lala will fight but after coming to the realization that this isn't a game... CIVIL WAR is the** **apex** **of this**

 **(3) I had watched Noragami prior to this chapter and couldn't help referencing Episode 1**

 **Small note, Zastin held Spider-Rito like cap held shot-in-the-gut ultimate Spider-Peter. You know the image.**


	15. Yuuki Rito: ORIGIN

**It has been brought to my attention that To love-Ru is finally getting an English dub... After 10 years. Better late than never? Oh well, who would you think would be a good fit for the characters? I'm guessing Greg Ayres as Rito... But that's me. Btw, this fic I actually picture him being voiced Yuri lowenthal.**

 **Treyalexander63917: Pretty much yeah, also you are one of culture. Bless Momma-Bisha**

 **To Love-Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and SHUEISHA**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

 **Iron Man, War machine and others are the property of Marvel**

 **Music belongs to respective creators**

 **Creative criticism is appreciated, please review and give feedback.**

* * *

Lala blinked "Origin? What do you mean?..."

Peke said slowly, as if trying to understand themselves "I believe... Rito-San wants to tell us how this all started.. Am I correct?"

Rito nodded "Right in the money... Be warned, this story is not for the faint of heart," He looked her right in the eyes "And if you desire to not be my friend, I would understand..."

Lala looked at him as if he grew an extra head "I would never that, you are my best guy friend!"

Rito shoved his hands in his coat pockets "We'll see about that..." He took a deep breath "To understand how Spider-Man came to be... I'll start off with that night..."

Lala and Peke stared " 'That' night?..."

Rito nodded "The last day of the Stark Expo."

* * *

(Seven years ago)

A small boy looked around with bright eyes at all the flasjmhing lights, Everything was so bright and priming with energy that the child couldn't help but feel powered by all that was happening "Wow! This is so cool! Right mama and papa?" The child turned to his parents

Mama was a tall woman with similar colored hair and eyes, a nice casual outfit consisting of skinny jeans, tennis shoes, a white buttoned shirt opened to reveal the black v-neck underneath. Papa was a man in disheveled and wrinkle t-shirt of a monkey holding a wrench, baggy pants, sneakers and a Red bandana on his head. On papa's shoulders was a smaller girl in a yellow dress with matching ballet slippers and eating cotton candy.

Mama smiled at her child "Yes Rito, it is really cool but don't run off too far, or we might lose you! Then scary monsters might gobble you up like... This!" The woman lifts the boy up and tickles the boys tummy with her nose, earning a happy giggle from her child

Papa chuckled and turned to the girl on his shoulders "Sweet isn't it?"

The girl only looked at them and shrugged, chewing on her candy. "I guess?" This earn a bead of sweat down the man's forehead

"Haha... Well, I think we should start heading to the presentation area, I think that new thing coming soon." The man said, trying to steer them on topic

The woman rolled her eyes and set her son down "All it'll be is just Justin Hammer trying to out-Tony-Stark Tony Stark! And do I mean say falling while doing so?" She stuck her tongue out gave a thumbs down

"But what if it's something cool? Might inspire a possible future Manga?"

"Hmmfp, maybe, just don't be caught plagiarizing... Again."

"Oi... Just because you Take a few elements of a old soldier doesn't make you a plagiarist."

"Honey, you literally just remade Captain America."

"He won't mind, hasn't he been dead for 50 years or so?"

While his parents were discussing the father's need of research materials, the boys eyes caught of some new flashing lights. Enthused, He ran to what the lights were and it was what looked like a toy store. The inside was filled with shelves of red and yellow robot action figures, racks of costumes of the robot and helmets of the robot's head!

The boys eyes shined "So cool!" He ran in and grabbed a figure and proceeded to fly it in the air and make plane noises.

Sounds of clicking caused the boy to look around and see his mother holding a camera, taking some photos of him "Oh, you look so cute!" She gushed

The boy shrugged it off and showed his mother the toy "Look Momma, a robot!" He happily said "Robots are everywhere!" He said running to the toy helmets

The mother smiled fondly "Perhaps, but that isn't a robot, Rito."

Young Rito held up a helmet in front of him "Nope, Robot, see?" He said placing the helmet on his head "Now I am the robot, beep boop."

The mother laughed at her adorable son, knowing She couldn't convince as of now decided to just roll with it "Well okay, 'Mr. Roboto', Let's head to the arena, the show is about to start, Papa and Mikan are waiting there with seats."

Rito nodded but stayed in place "Momma?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Can I get this? It's so cool!" He said pointing at the helmet

The mother smiled "Okay, My little Iron Man."

The mother and son went to the checkout station to pay for the helmet and a pair of glowing palm-lights They found on the way. The mother giggled madly when She saw her son try to pay by asking her for money, which She gave to him, only for her to take it back as He couldn't reach the counter.

* * *

Peke decided to ask "Rito-San, I have to ask, where was this Stark Expo?"

Rito shrugged with one shoulder "Queens, New York, That's in America."

Lala tilted her head "America?"

Rito nodded "Yeah, one of the most powerful countries on the planet, not without it's misgivings, but still good."

Lala nodded as Peke asked "But why were you all there?"

Rito shrugged again "In America? Visiting my Great Aunt May, Great Uncle Ben and Baby Cousin Peni. The expo? My mom thought 'what the hell?' and made it a field trip."

Lala's interest was piqued "Great Aunt? Great Uncle? Are they cool?"

"The coolest, but not why they are named that, They took care of mom when she was younger. I think that's enough exposition.."

"Expo-what now?" Lala said confused

* * *

Soon they traveled to the main presentation area of the facility and were amazed at just the enormous number of people, Young Rito paid not too much and kept shining things with his palm lasers

"Pew Pew."

His mother picked him by his armpits "Look, I see Papa and Mikan." He looked to see his father waving them down while holding down a seat, Mikan sitting comfortably in his lap drinking from a juice box. THEY made their way to them and sat down as well, Young Rito in his mother's lap.

"I was lucky to grab these seats, the whole place is packed!"

The woman rolled her eyes "Yeah, just hope old Justin doesn't make a jack..." She stops to look at her children "-BUTT out of himself like usual..."

Suddenly, loud guitar music begins playing as a man in a suit and glasses strolls onto the big stage doing a small jig, doing a spin and and shuffles to a podium that was there.

The woman stared deadpanned "Spoke too soon..." As the audience applauded his arrival, with the man soaking it all up

Soon, the man reaches the podium and places two hands on it while smiling to the crowd "That's what I'm talking about! Thanks for coming!"

Young Rito looks to his mother "Who is that, Momma?"

The woman looked to her child "Justin Hammer, of Hammer Industries. They make all the big bad weapons soldiers and police use protect us, though you wouldn't think that looking at how this guy acts..."

Rito didn't quite understand and turned to the man who was beginning to talk again, while smiling "Ladies and Gentleman, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women i harm's way." He smiled a bit wider "Then, The Iron Man arrived and We thought that the days of losing lives were behind us." He drops the smile as He looks to the crowd "Sadly, That technology was kept out of reach. That's not fair, That ain't right and... It's just too bad."

Rito could hear a lady say in a annoyed whisper "Oh lord..."

Hammer continues "Regardless, It was an impressive innovation. One that grabbed headlines the world over, Today, My friends, The press is faced with quite a different problem." He said ominously, Making Rito wonder what He could mean?

Hammer smiled "They are about to run out of INK!" He said joyfully

The audience was dumbfounded, unsure if that was meant to be unfunny or not. A few gave the CEO a few pity claps of applaud.

Rito just sat there beginning to be a little bored, He yawned wondering when something cool will happen

Two people ran over to pull the podium away from the man as He placed his hands on his hips "Ladies and Gentleman, Today, I present to you, the new face of the United States Military!" Hammer announced, hoisting his arms to the air before pointing to behind him "THE HAMMER DRONE!"

Suddenly Lights flash and video of soldiers marching played on a screen behind him "ARMY!" He said, as a large group of green robots rose from the floor, big and bulky They were armed to the (Lacking) teeth with weaponry, the most notable weapon was a shoulder mounted Tank gun. This got WAAAAY more applause

Hammer pointed to another part of the floor as the screen showed a crew working on a ship "NAVY!" A large group of blue robots appeared, looking quite similar in build to the army robots, but instead of the tank gun on their shoulders, it was 2 guided missile launchers.

Hammer continued and said "AIR FORCE!" As another group of robots appeared, looking like a slimmer version of the other bots with no notable weapons in sight. If older Rito had to guess, it was probably to be more Aero-dynamic as it was part of the air force.

Hammer finishes by announcing "MARINES!" As a final group of robots pop up, these had a camo-paint job to probably assist with stealth.

Rito's father clapped merrily with everyone else in the audience along with his son who had sparkling eyes underneath the mask He wore "Have to save Hammer is quite impressive, eh Ringo?"

Ringo crossed her arms and stared at the mechs "Something doesn't feel right..." She said watching Hammer try and diss stark by comparing his unveiling drones to Tony Stark's entrance on opening day with the cheerleaders "Very wrong..."

Hammer eating up all the attention motioned to the audience to quiet down "But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will ALWAYS be a need for a man in the theater of war." He said walking to the front of the stage again "Ladies and Gentleman, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype of.. the variable threat response battle suit and its pilot, Air Force Lt. Col. James Rhodes!" He said, presting one last robot sprouting from the floor.

A dark blue and gray suit with large arm cannons , a shoulder mounted machine gun, large arm gauntlets standing very imposingly in front of all the mecha. He made a salute that all the robots copied, along with Hammer.

Hammer smirked "For America and its allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for-" Hammer cut his sentence as He looked tot he distance making many others look as well before the robot Rito had saw before in the gift shop

He tugged on her arm as the robot landed "Look, Momma look! The robot!"

Ringo looked to the sky to see the flying man in red and gold soar over the audience and land on the stage next to Col. Rhodes. She hummed "Stark crashes his own party again.."

Suddenly, The red and gold man walks up to Hammer and stands over him imposingly and could be heard from Hammers microphone

"Where is He?"

Hammer appeared confused from what He saw "What?"

Iron Man persisted "Where Is Vanko?"

* * *

"Vanko?" Lala and Peke asked extremely lost

Rito explained in great detail "From what is known, A scientist named Anton Vanko fled Russia and worked with Howard Stark, Mr Stark's father, into designing the Arc Reactor, a source of unlimited energy. But Vanko was caught stealing secrets and was sent back, where the authorities tried catching him for stolen plutonium. He died penniless while on the run. He had a kid named Ivan, who was raised in such in environment and swore vengeance on Mr Stark for what his father did to his father by making himself an arc reactor."

Peke blinked but understood while Lala was still in the middle of processing that information when Rito continued

"With the Arc reactor, Vanko tried killing Mr Stark and nearly did it when Mr Stark used his cunning to survive. Justin Hammer, seeing that fight, faked Vanko's death, broke him out of jail and hired him to make his robots beat Mr Stark. But He betrayed him and... I'll get to that..."

"Rito-San, you sure do know a lot about the Vanko's.." Peke said in awe of the info-dump

Rito shrugged "Well... You could say Vanko was my first bad guy..."

* * *

Hammer tried to play innocent "Who?"

Iron Man was having none of it "Tell Me."

"What are you doing here, man?" Hammer tried saying casually

That was until Col. Rhodes began to shake suddenly, Iron Man turned to see what was going on when machine gun deployed! This shocked the audience

Iron Man was also shocked "Is that you?!"

Col Rhodes could Be heard saying "No, it's not me, It's not me! I'm locked up, I'm locked up!" Suddenly all of the hammer drones rose their arms and deployed their arm cannons! "Get out of here! The whole system's been compromised!"

That was enough for everyone to know the Expo was dangerous now and everyone rose from their seats and ran to the exits as fast as they could, the Iron Man flying into the air to draw their fire, making them only shoot glass which fell on some passerby's.

Both Yuuki parents got up as soon as everyone else did, clinging their children as tightly as they could while running. Mikan looked scared as Rito swallowed the fear He did have, They were going to be okay, Momma and Papa were her right?

Suddenly some runners bumped into Ringo, making her lose her grip and drop Rito while falling to the ground herself! Her husband knelt to her side as Rito picked himself up when a wave of people came up and dragged Rito away! The parents and Little sister noticed this and screamed "Rito!"

"Momma! Papa!" The child screamed, being dragged along against his will. He tried desperately to pull himself from the crowd only for more people to come and suck him in.

"Stop! I want to see my Mommy and Daddy!" He screamed, as The crowd slowly started to spread out after a few minutes. taking his chance, Rito leaps from the entanglement of limbs and lands on the floor, breathing heavily. He notices He was far from where He last saw his parents. Suddenly loud explosions surrounded him, knocking people off the ground He sees the Marine drones were firing their shots. He moved as to get away from them, while having no idea where He was going.

Suddenly He halted.

He saw it. Staring right at him.

It saw an Army drone, tall, terrifying, and most of all, deadly looking. Rito tried to stepped backward only for the machines tank gun to deployed and aim. straight. at HIM.

Rito stood in fear as it stared at him, Rito rose his arm as trying to communicate and trying to tell it to stop when the gun made a noise, looking like it was about to fire.

Rito began to cry from under the mask. He was so scared... Momma?... Papa?... Mikan?... Anyone?... He closed his eyes. Help me...

Suddenly a loud fired and He screamed! And He felt... Nothing. He was completely fine. He opened his eyes to see the drone was blown to pieces. It was dead but how?...

He heard a step from behind him and He looked directly at the Iron Man, Holding his arm out like Rito. He saved him.

Iron Man looked at Rito and stared into his eyes. But Rito wasn't scared, He felt more in awe of the hero, Such power. such speed. Such utter coolness! Iron Man Nodded as his boots lit aflame and He flew a few feet in the air, giving Rito one last look and said something to him, words He will never forget.

"Nice work kid!"

Those words echoed through his mind as Iron Man flew into the air and start beating up all the Hammer drones like it was nothing! He did it with such style and such finesse, Rito didn't notice the tackling hug that came for him from behind, He sees his mother holding him with tears in her eyes and slowing cooing into his ears. He slowly shifted the helmet off his and looked his mother right in the eyes "Momma?"

She cried more "Oh my Baby, I am so sorry... Are you hurt?.."

He shook his head "Nope. An angel saved me!"

She smiled "An angel named Iron Man I guess?" She said as Her husband ran to them and Mikan ran and held her brother tight.

Rito didn't mind, He had something to ask "Momma... You said Iron Man had another name... What is it?"

"His name is... Tony Stark."

Rito tasted the name "Tony. Stark." He nodded, getting it right "Tony Stark is so cool!" He said, eyes flashing.

* * *

"And from that moment on, the highest greatness in my life was Mr. Stark." Rito said "Even when Norse gods and legendary super soldiers arrived, their was no one cooler."

Lala and Peke were in awe. such an event? It was like a knight coming to save the helpless people in fairy tales. That could actually happen?

"I dedicated myself to following Mr. Stark's life, I learned that even at a young age, it was obvious He was meant for greatness. The fact that being a badass superhero was actually a recent acquisition at the time was a sign that anyone could do anything if They put their mind to it." Rito smiled fondly "I had passing interest in studies as a kid, but it remained a passing as I couldn't see a point to doing research at that time and was just going to goof off and play games, Mr Stark changed that amd mow, I'm one of the highest rank in the city of over 2 million." He said with a hint of pride

Lala stared at him and felt amazed that He could just do it like that, and actually a little jealous at having such a cool story, as one who only really ventured to a few miles from the castle with a squadron of guards always tailing her.

"That was... an interesting tale, Rito-San, but how does that event matter?" Peke asked

Rito sighed and pulled a piece of gum from his pocket and began to unwrap it "Like I said before, Everything that comes afterword to this point in time was dictated by that one fateful day, as I am not some idiot who has to go to several cram classes to get out of zeroes all the time." He takes the gum and tosses it in him mouth and chews, He offers some to Lala who also takes a piece "Instead now is what you were actually expecting, the 'Spider-Man' portion of this story."

Lala shyly nods while her left cheek was pudgy due to the gum

"Well... Might as well give em what they want. So why not?"

Rito spitted out his gum into the wrapper He had and stuffed it in his pocket. He motioned over to a park bench "Come on, this'll take a while."

They sat and Rito spoke again "Y'know... It is unbelievable to say 'My whole life changed in a single night' but I will contest to that with saying that has happened to me three times: One was the Stark Expo, another was when I met you... And the third... Was when I encountered the Spider..."

* * *

Yuuki Rito stood outside of the special research division of Sarutech's main experimentation headquarters. The reason why He was here was simple:

"Single file Ladies and Gentlemen, We are invited as honored guests and will not bring shame to our school with any tomfoolery!"

A field trip. The last field trip before they were meant to crack down on their exams for High school entrance tests, this was meant to be a motivator for any students on looking into the field of science... or at least test dummys putting it all on the line for the sake of science and paying rent on time.

A raven haired girl with an armband led his class while holding a directory in front of a female scientist "And remember, any disturbances will result in a immediate timeout and removal from the tour, do you understand?" She said, extremely serious

"Geez... Who knew Kotegawa could have that stick up her ass when it's meant to be a fun trip.." A whisper to the side of Rito said, coming from his partner in this venture.

Rito whispered back "She is only doing her job, Kenichi, I think we could her a break, this IS real important."

"Give HER a break? Ever heard yourself talk cause you are way off dude..."

Rito rolled his eyes. Yui Kotegawa was the leader of his juinor high disciplinary committee and set to do so again when it came time for high school, many give her flack for being a stickler for the rules but He honestly found that quite admirable that she was so determined..

plus always being there to stop bullies from stealing his lunches and shoving him in toilets was nice too.

The scientist from eariler coughed into her hands "Thank you Kotegawa-San, I'll take it from here."

The girl gave a bow "Of course, Sensei" And slid next to her partner... Haruna-chan. He huffed disappointingly, all that praying He'd end up in the same group as her was for naught, Maybe He could of also confessed! Science was romantic, right?

The scientist led them inside the examination room where many screen displayed vast amounts of data, the center held a powerful microscope developed by Sarutech of course, It said to be the most powerful in the world, able to see things at a near subatomic level. They were showed a set of glass cases that led a variety of spiders, She had began to explain the spiders in said cases, like the genus salicus who could leap over forty times it's body length (A precursor to his incredible leaping abilities and parkour), The genus atrax, whose webs were comparable to high tension wire for bridges (That He based his web formula on) And Genus Misumena who hunt on a set of reflexes that seemed to border on precognition (Spider-Sense anyone?). While He was intrigued, his classmates were not so much as He heard both Sawada and Momioka yawning through the explanation.

She herds them all toward a glass case with 15 separated segments, each having a cobweb. "And We come to establish a combine genome with all 3 of those spider for these 15 genetically-enhanced super spiders." Inside each held a seperate spider, any of varying colors and sizes, building homes and trapping prey to each later. They looked quite fascinating.

"Uh... Sensei, they are only 14 spiders."

Rito blinked as the head scientist was taken aback "I beg your pardon?" She asked the questioner who was-! Sairenji?

Sairenji nodded and pointed at the case "See? This one is empty." Rito squinted hard past his glasses to see she was correct, it was only a web inside the small case.

The scientist looked embarrassed as she placed her hand under her chin "I... suppose we must've removed that one for further study..." She quickly moved away "I shall discuss this with my peers, and I'll leave you children to your lunch period.." And She left in a huff

Rito stared at the case, wondering on what happened to the specific spider that had vanished, was it a camouflaging spider? Probably not as the scientist was shocked that it disappeared, so what could-?!

Sairenji stood and studied the case as Kotegawa motioned her to continue with the group. He turned to Kenichi to try and get a word in when He found his friend had vanished into thin air. Alarmed, Rito scanned around to see him walking towards the lunch area, making the nerd gulp.

What does He do now?! Go to lunch? Go to the bathroom? Confess his feelings and sweep the girl off her feet and travel into the sunset? Nope. Not that one, He lacked the arm strength... Damn it! What can He do now! *Thump*

He looks at his chest and remembers the digital camera He had on lanyard around his neck. Of course! Try using his position at the school paper to start a conversation! Brilliant!

"H-Hey..."

Both girls turn to him and He felt a large lump in his throat, He was never good at talking to girls and now He realized two were staring at him! Quick, the plan!

Rito gently held the camera with one hand "I uh... need a picture with some students for the paper... Everyone else left so..." He said awkwardly,

Sairenji only stares at him as Kotegawa crosses her arms "We should be leaving, Yuuki-San."

"I-I know, It's just I need one here and.." He gulped, His palms sweaty, lump in his throat choking him.

Sairenji smiles angelically "I don't mind, It will be really quick, Kotegawa-San."

Kotegawa groans "Very well, One picture then We return to the group."

Oh thank god. Wait, is Kotegawa joining in? Oh well, thems just the works He guesses.

Both girls took to the sides of the spider cases and looked natural with Sairenji looking at the cases while Kotegawa looks at a pamphlet, appearing bored. Not good for giving off any energy but She was really just an afterthought here. Rito held the camera nervously, his hands shaking a little. He had shot girls before for coverage on tennis games and chess matches but here He was with Sairenji!... And Kotegawa, but still! It had to be perfect, so He took a few steps back as He now under an archway

"Are you done?" Kotegawa asks annoyed

"I-I was just getting the right light..." He said now aiming the camera at them, it was a wide shot that showed both of them. Sairenji's hair glistening in the afternoon sun peering from the skylight, a charming smile that could end wars. Pure innocence.

* * *

"Wow, You must really like Haruna, Rito!" Lala said happily, making the boy realize He got lost rambling. Lala looked non the wiser as Peke sighed at the girl's innocence

"Y-Yeah... She's cool..." He said, cursing himself out mentally while blushing like a tomato

* * *

"Ugh... Now? It's been a minute!" Kotegawa said frustratingly

"Ah! Uh... Just one second!" Rito was driven out of thoughts as his lens refocused, capturing the two again. "S-Say cheese!"

The two girls smiled doing what they were doing for the last minute, Sairenji's smile being so beautiful it caused him to slightly shift and edge some of Kotegawa's hair out of the frame, Oh well, he could fix that in post.

And wasn't his fault his left hand had gotten a bit more tingly all of a sudden.

Though to edge on the air of safety when the image appeared in the paper, He went to ask for another "T-That was good, but I could- Hello?" He sees the two had left the frame and were following the rest of class. Rito now realizes He didn't get to talk to Sairenji much at all just now, He talked with Kotegawa more, dam it!

"Oh geez, Great going, Rito... You blew-OW!" He yelled in pain as His left hand had been the source of the pain to see what looks like a blister, all really red with a little blood leaking out. "What the hell? What did that-?!" Suddenly his eyes pinpoint to a single small object on the floor. It was a spider, an unnaturally colored RED AND BLUE SPIDER!

He bent down to inspect it, it wasn't moving so it had to be dead, a dead, radioactive spider that just bit into HIM. Okay, no need to panic, oh too late.

Rito breathed heavily, scoping up the spider and stuffing it in his pocket and quickly made way to his classmates.. right before slamming into a wall. He gripped the wall as his legs suddenly felt wobbly as He began to breath harder. Gripping tightly to the wall, He limped down to the cafeteria area where everyone else was. He saw Kenichi at a table by himself with their lunches

Kenichi smiled at his friend "Oh hey, what took you long? Seems somebody took a little something out of your-Rito? Are you okay? You don't look so good?" He suddenly looked worried. Rito sat down and ran a hand under his glasses and rubbed his face, feeling very wet.

"I don't know... I just feel sick all of a sudden..." Maybe because of that spider? Oh god what else was going to happen?!

"M-Maybe you're just hungry, come on, Mikan's food should fix you right up..."

"Y-Yeah.. Maybe it could..." Rito said, gasping for breath. He hastily opens his bento and began digging into his chicken when- "HFFMPF?! His cheeks expanded like a chipmunk, his face green. He got up quickly and ran to a garbage can and violently heaved. Bile spewing from his mouth as his ears caught steps running to him

"Rito! What the hell?" Kenichi asked, patting his friend on the back causing more vomit to come out. When He stopped, Rito was pulled from the trash can and a hand was placed on his forehead "Crap, you're burning up!"

Rito's vision was blurry as all hell and could barely make out what anything was going on "I think I might have a fever..."

"Yeah, no shit..." Kenichi's voice muttered as the Rito's sight made him look like a mirage "I think you should head home, sleep this off..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm-" He felt a large gas pocket burst in his stomach and he let out a loud burp that tasted like acid "Yeah, sleep sounds good..."

Rito was excused and let back home by the chaperones, and driven by the personal Saruyama limousine. After a few minutes, He made it home, thanking the driver, whoever they were and limped into his house, finagling with his keys before hastily opening his door. He limped in, hearing no voices, which was expected as Mikan was at school, Dad was barely home and Mom was never home.

He didn't trust himself to shower in his condition so He crawled up the stairs and threw his door open. He ripped the top half of his uniform off and grabbed onto a dresser and pulled himself up. He got up to look at himself in a mirror, his vision healed enough to make him notice how very scrawny He was. Thin arms, no muscle or anything. He slowly backed up to his bed and fell on his futon. He pulled a blanket over his body and clung it tight, bright flashes appearing in his mind.

He saw his actual DNA break apart as new bits were added, He felt the little muscle He did have tighten as if to choke him and He let a whine before passing out.

When Rito woke up, He felt odd, for start, their was a cold towel on his forehead. He reached up and lifted it off, looked to the side and noticed a small bowl of water groaned "Ugh...Mikan must've set it up...What time is it?" He pulled out his cellphone and saw it past midnight. He had slept the whole rest of the day! "Ugh... I feel sticky.." He lifted himself from his soaking bed and looked at the mirror again and saw himself looking a bit ragged and messy and-

"WHAT." He said looking at his body, it wasn't pencil thin anymore! He marveled as his body now sported an eight-pack, leaner arms and broader shoulders. It wasn't as big as older kids muscles but they looked a hell of lot better than before!

He raised his left arm to see it closer and poked it to see if it was in fact real. It was. "Holy hell, y'know, this is more like it!" He said flexing his muscles and making a pose like an Olympic god before his stomach growled. He blushed "Oh... I did puke out whatever breakfast I did have... Better grab a late night snack." He said grabbing a random tee from his laundry pile (Specifically One of a Parallelogram equation to find 'X') and quietly sprints done the stairs

He crosses his arms at the kitchen to see nothing prepared, "Huh, Mikan must've not ate because She was looking after me... Great, now I feel like a dick." He said dejectedly "I suppose I could make something for for breakfast... But my cooking skill is on par with Ray Charles' accuracy at the shooting range so what do I do?"

He stood and pondered "Hmm... Instant Ramen? Instant Ramen it is." He said, 100% sure of himself

He walked to the front door, slipped on some sneakers whose soles were a bit on on the thin side, put on a red hoodie and exited.

He quickly ran, admiring that He had a speed boost all of a sudden. He makes it to the 24 hour convenience store, Bought a pack of Ramen to eat now and some for breakfast and left, He quickly sprinted back home to get the food into his stomach when- *Sam Raimi Spider-Sense noise*

Rito halted "What the hell was that?!" He said gripping his head "Jesus Christ, that stings!.."

"Yo kid!" Rito's eyes widened as He sees a delinquent with a pompadour that was large while holding a switch blade "Pleasant time for a moonlit stroll, Eh kid?"

Rito gulped and backed up slowly before bumping into something, He tried to look but a set of large arms grabs him around the waist and lifts him up

"Nice work, big bubba, 'old 'im tight, ya hear?" The punk said walking towards him, causally tossing the the knife up and down his palm and stands in front of Rito, placing the blade right underneath Rito's chin "Mind sharing a donation to the children's youth center? We're really hungry.." He said sinisterly, lightly grazing the boy's skin

Rito gasped "I-I don't have any money, I spent it on food for My little sister and I-?!" Rito's grocery bag was swiped out and held in front of the pompadour teen

"Oh thank- Seriously, not even the spicy stuff? Ugh, guess we'll have ta make do," The teen said sadly as He robbed Rito before looking the big guy in the eye "Shake him down, See if He has any loose change, If He does, we will have to teach him a lesson on lying to his superiors..." The teen said casually licking his knife and walking away

The big guy nodded "Okay, boss." As He squeezed hard into Rito's rib cage and shook him up and down making the boy gasp. Rito quickly begins thrashing around , kicking his legs around to try and break free "Hey, stop moving will-ARRGH!" The big guy said releasing the boy and falling on his back, grabbing his leg that looked caved in "My leg! My leg!"

Rito blinked "Is that a Spongebob reference?" He said, on the ground before picking himself up. Strange... He was sure He never had strength to do something like that! Was it it the spider bite? Wasn't there something about proportional strength?

A third punk gasped "Big Bubba! Why you!" He said brandishing a knife and sprinted at Rito.

Rito's eyes widened "I-I didn't mean to-?!" The noise from before? It was if it was saying...LEFT! Quickly, Rito sidesteps the blade to avoid the thrust to his face, only having to have his shoulder cut "Hey! This is my favorite hoodie!"

The punk, angrily, turned to face Rito who took a few steps back and growled "Wise guy, huh? I am going to enjoy cutting ya to ribbons!" He said making another sprint, but Rito was ready as He quickly swerves along the blade and the guys arms, positions his elbow at the guy's back and drops it hard! This made the man fall to the ground moaning in pain.

A fourth one holding a pipe ran to Rito as well but the boy already had a counterattack as He ducks underneath the overarching swing, gets into his personal space, does a spin and delivers a wicked roundhouse sending the creep far away! Rito smiled, feeling pretty alive at the moment but also confused. He sure as hell never done something like this before, He was only copying stuff He had watched in Kung Fu movies and anime, had this spider given him some sort of super agility?

Pompadour punk sat in awe as his men were dispatched with haste before growling "Okay, fucker! You are dead!" before sprinting after him. Rito made to run when he halted as his left sleeve had a tug, He looked to see punk number #4 latched onto his arm, arm pulled back, ready to strike

quickly, Rito pulls himself away, ripping the sleeve off and and making come in between thug 1 and thug 4. In the spilt second before pompadour could make contact, Rito remembered, the spider's jumping ability! Quickly, He ascends by curling into a ball and leaping into spinning into the air, reminiscent of a blue cartoon hedgehog. Caught of guard by this jump, the leader couldn't stop as He collided into his last teammate, causing both to ram into a wall.

Rito lands and stares at the pile of limbs, before scanning the area to see his bag not far away and goes to pick it up. After He does so, He looks back at all the delinquents He had just defeated, unsure of how to process this now "Uh... I hope this teaches you that picking on people smaller than you is wrong... uh...OKAYBYE." He quickly sprints from the street as the guys groan in pain.

A good distance away, Rito stops and evaluates the situation. The spider bite must have somehow TRANSFERRED the combined abilities of a spider onto him with his body in mind, Him his super strength comparable to a spider's strength time it's body weight if the broken leg was anything to go by...

Rito suddenly felt kinda bad, a little as the guy WAS robbing him but didn't really deserved the broken limb, He would need to surpress this specific power, if not then He could very well hurt someone real REAL bad. That thought legitimately scared him.

He sighed as He reclined against a wall, how was to actually cope with these powers? How could He actually use them in day to day life? The abilities of a spider could only get him so far... right?

Rito halted his thought, did He have every ability a spider had? He looked up to see a spider climbing the wall He was on. He stared before looking at his hands. Slowly, He touched the wall and for a moment, felt nothing, and then-

"Huh?"

His hand... It felt like some kind of force held it in place for a second, He removed his hand and inspected his hand and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He stared them for a minute before looking at the wall again

"Well... I guess I might as well try..."

Rito placed his hand a bit higher up the wall and clinged on. He slowly placed his second hand on a lower part of the wall and stuck to it. He pulled himself, subconsciously lifting his leg for balance. His leg also managed to cling so... He just started climbing. Higher and higher, He marvelled at the tremendous height he had reached before stopping and looking down and noting he was at least 3 meters up.

He smiled a satisfied smirk "Now THIS IS HAPPENING!"

* * *

"Wow! That must have been fun!" Lala said joyously

Rito reclined on the bench, hands in his pockets while staring at the sky "Yeah, it was, then it all started falling from there..."

"Wait, if you have all those powers, couldn't you make your own webbing?" Peke said curiously

Rito shook his head "Nope, all of all the powers at my disposal, organic webbing was out of my reach, so I made a substitute webbing comprised of liquid cement, corn starch, a jalapeno, and various other ingredients."

Papa stared at the boy "...w...why a jalapeno?"

"Hey, it took some time to write a good formula and various failed test formulas." Rito said defensively

Lala, like an impatient child, got annoyed at the bickering and bounced on the bench "What happened next?

Rito looked at her and sighed "The following week, I spent researching my powers, every time I left home and every night before coming back, I spent time at the junk yard lifting things, leaping over things and practicing parkour, the art of epic climbing things."

Lala smiled "Oh wow! You did all that while going to school? That's so cool."

Rito then looked uncomfortable, looking off to the side and tugging at his collar. Lala raised an eyebrow in confusion while Peke glares like a disappointed mother "Rito-san, you DID go to school, right?"

"Uh..." Rito drawled on, not giving an answer, which was enough for the costume robot

"You skipped!"

"Only that week!" Rito held his hands up in defense "I needed to know what exactly I was capable of, so I stuck it out and trained for a bit."

Lala tilted her head "Were you discovered?"

Rito sighed "Yes, but... Not fast enough..."

Peke asks "Why?.."

Rito stared at the ground with a certain intensity "I... tried to exploit my powers... make a little money to help pay for college when I get there...So I planned to join this fighting ring on the other side of town..."

He looks at his two companions to see them waiting for him to continue

"...On the day I planned to go, I said I was just going to the library..." Rito suddenly placed his head in his hands "...Of all the days to arrive, why did she have to pick THAT DAY!" He yelled into his palms

Lala's eyes widened "She?.."

Rito sighed once again "Yeah... My mom..."

* * *

Rito sat his desk smirked as He filled his bag with his fighting costume. He had caught sight of a forum online of a travelling wrestling group under Sullivan Edwards, a business man from america. He was aiming for the top prize: 30 Million yen, and what does He have to do? Last 3 minutes in the ring with the reigning champion, someguy named bonesaw. AND it was written as a rule, colorful characters a must! SO He had spent and afternoon designing the perfect costume!... Which He couldn't make as He had no sewing experience so He sort of half-assed it and assembled blue sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, red legwarmers and sneakers, his old red hoodie being incorporated with a spider emblem in front and a balaclava designed to cover his face.

If worst comes to call, Yuuki Rito wouldn't be as embarrassed as He usually is for getting his ass beat again. If He DID succeed, He would use a small portion of that money to assemble the REAL costume.

He wore the sweats under a boring grey hoodie along with something else. On both of his wrists were two bracelets with triggers to shoot his artificial webbing. He means, what really is a spider without webs?

That was a rhetorical question by the way.

He made sure his red hoodie, which had the other arm removed for symmetry, his mask and legwarmer-sneaker combo snuggled tightly on the bottom of his bag and exited his room, quickly stepping down the stairs into the kitchen before tossing a piece of bread into the toaster.

He called into the air "Hey, Mikan! I'm going to be late coming home tonight, gonna head to the library!" He said this while opening the fridge to grab a carton of milk. Always important to have your vitamin D-

"Oh! The library! That sounds like fun!"

Rito's eyes widened as they turned to the direction of the voice that responded to him to see his mother sitting in the living room holding a cup of coffee to her lip. She looks to be waiting for him. "M-Mom?! What are you doing here?" He said, admittingly a little joyful as She had been gone since last LAST Christmas.

Yuuki Ringo gave a playful smile as She set her drink on the coffee table. "I live here, don't I?"

Eh, debatable. He could count the amount of times She stayed in this house with two hands, maybe three if He was generous. He smiled anyway "Hey have you seen Mikan, I just wanted to tell her I was heading out."

"Oh, She went to help your father, the slob. So it's just you and Me, sonny Jim." His mother said, looking him right in the eye

Rito was alittle confused, but thought no more of it when He heard his toast bing. He ran and grabbed the slice, added jam and held it in his teeth. "We-weY? Lat's kool." He said with the piece in his mouth

His mother sighed "Damn it, Rito. You don't do that when talking to girls, would you talk to your girlfriend like that?"

He suddenly thought of Haruna-Chan scolding him in the same way before it shifted into her coming close, removing the piece from his mouth and saying coyly with eyes of allure 'Oh, you have some jam on your lip.. let me help you..' before puckering her lips and-

He bites hard on his toast, breaking it off and caught it just as it was about to hit the floor. He blushed even harder when He heard his mother giggle at him. He gave a embarrassed smile "Saw right though me, eh?"

She smiled "I always do."

Rito smiled as He held his toast to his mouth again and took another bite, and said in between chews "Well... I'm heading out.."

Not missing a beat, Ringo stood up "Is that so? I don't mind driving you to the library, it's on the other side of town right?"

Rito blinked, He couldn't let her know where He was really going and the library was a block away from the fighting arena. "Oh, uh... No thanks, I'll just take the subway." He said in hopes of keeping his mother away

Ringo, on the other hand, had strolled past him to the doorway and placed on some fashionable tennis shoes "Nah, We can still talk on our way there."

Rito suddenly broke into a cold 'CRRRAP, huh... I guess I just have to hoof it from the library then...'

They went outside to where a rental car was parked nearby, fairly new model too, and climbed in and drove off. On the way, Ringo tried prying into his relationships with his friends where He had to remind her He only had one that went to his school discounting his Kouhais in the newspaper club, his relationships with girls that He commented as "If I were lucky to able to look at a girl, would I be talking to Kenichi?" He said taking a potshot at his best friend while making his mother laugh. oddly, her topics of discussion were school focused, Then again, considering they WERE in japan, grades are really the big thing parents cared about. And grandchildren, but maybe that was just his mom.

They arrived at the library as Ringo parked closeby, Rito, to not be late to the fight, undid his belt "Thanks mom." But as He grabbed the handle, He felt a touch on his other hand, He looked to see his mother looking at him with sad eyes "Mom?"

She sighed, not looking away from him "We need to talk."

Rito's eyes widened, When somebody wanted 'to talk', It is never a good sign "We could talk later.."

"Or We could talk now." She said, putting her foot down

Rito sighed, not liking what was being implied "What do We have to talk about, why now?

Ringo let go of his hand and gave a inquisitive look "Because We haven't talked in such a long time, Your father, Mikan and I don't even know who you are anymore."

Rito glared, of course SHE wouldn't, It's been over a year since they looked each other in the face!

"You shirk your chores around the house, have those strange experiments in your room and SKIPPING SCHOOL." Ringo stated disappointingly

Rito snapped back "I wasn't skipping..."

"Yes you are, and you are lying!..." Ringo sighed "Rito, I need you to cut the bullshit, Your father and I know you haven't been to school this whole week, that you have been doing SOMETHING somewhere, it's scaring me..."

Rito gripped his hands tight, getting angrier at the talk down.

"I know what's like to be young, Rito. I was the exact way when I was your age, and I know what you are going though.."

Rito scoffed, looking away "Not exactly.."

Ringo continued "Yes I do! And what you do at this point in your life is what forms how you will be for the rest of it-"

"What? Think I'll be some criminal?" Rito snapped again

"Nononono, Not like that, nothing like that." She tried calming him down, it didn't work. She sighed "I want you to see that I want you to be the best kind of man you can be..." She held her tongue for a moment "Our family, well.. The Parker side of it, has had a saying, One that I had HAMMERED into me by Uncle Ben, but it is.. without a doubt, the greatest advice I could have ever gotten." She straighten in her seat "You are a good boy, Rito. You are so bright, as smart as they come even, but this path you seemed to be walking... is just irresponsible."

Rito glared at her, tears brimming from his eyes "So what?"

Ringo looked him right in the eyes and placed a comforting hand on his "Our family has had a philosophy, one that has held very strongly. And as a young man, almost ready to venture out into that new world you must understand this too." Ringo sucked in a large breath "We believe that in this world, We all have our special talents, things We can do better than anyone else and with these 'Powers' at our disposal, We must interpret how We use them. To what ends will We use these strengths? Will We use them for the good of others? Yes.. That will always be the correct choice. It is our sole 'responsibility' to give it all we got and never go for less, Great things are coming for you, Rito. Really great things. And with that, you will gain a great responsibility." She smiled "Yes, With great power, there must always come great responsibility!"

Rito shook his head, the hell does she mean? Great responsibility? Power? Coming from her of all people?! "Tch! Easy for you to say, Miss hypocrite!"

Ringo's eyes widened "E-Eh?"

Rito snapped again "Oh yeah, going ON AND ON about this ted talk shit, great responsibility? Are WE, your FAMILY, not good enough for your 'POWER' " Rito made a mocking gesture with quotation marks "Months on end, Mikan and I walk in a empty house while YOU travel all over the damn world making clothes?! Do you know how many damn birthdays you missed!"

Ringo looked as if She was stricken by a backhand "R-Rito.."

He wasn't done "Mikan is scared of thunder, you know that? Who does she call out for? Me, not 'mommy' or 'daddy', why? Because you are never there! So don't come at me talking about responsibility!"

Ringo looked as if She was to break into tears "Rito... Baby... I-I know I haven't been the greatest mother-"

"THEN STOP PRETENDING TO BE!"

* * *

Lala gasped as She slid back on the bench, Peke's eyes were large as They both stared at the boy who only stared at the ground

Rito gave a glance to them and nodded when He saw their reactions, as He expected "I want to let you know... If I could have a single wish.. give up these powers or even my very soul for a chance to go to that time again... I wouldn't hesitate to punch that obnoxious fucker right in his proud face, I feel like punching myself right now for just thinking it."

Lala let her hands fall to her lap "S-So what happened?"

Rito sighed "I left in a huff... while everything told me not to.."

Ringo stared at her son, at a loss for words. She grabbed onto her steering wheel and peered down on it. "O-Okay... Right..." She said heartbroken

That was when the first pang of quilt stabbed Rito, How could He say that! But.. Was He wrong? No, He wasn't.

Ringo sniffed "I-I'll be here to pick up at T-Ten..."

That was when the second one hit him, so He only nodded and quickly escaped the car as to avoid judgement. For a split second when He exited and went to close the door, He looked back at his mother who looked at him. She was crying. And then the third came out, So He shook his head and quickly walked in the direction of the library.

As He made it to the steps, He looked back to see his mother drive away. Everything in his being was telling, don't do this. Go back and apologize.. for what exactly? Being right? And if He really did feel remorseful, He could just say sorry when She came to pick him up. Just.. gotta do it before She leaves again.

He steps off the steps and treks to his actual location. After a bit of walking, He made it to the wrestling location, a dirty and shabby building, posters adorned every corner, loud music played with the cheers of large audience, blaring lights flashing him in the face, kinda making him disoriented but He would push through.

He entered and followed a sign to the registration, which was closeby to the main arena. It was there He witness the champion, A large muscled man with a mighty beard, a skin tight black outfit with silver spike prodding out. He looked to be climbing one of the corners as a man laid helplessly on the ground, quickly shaking his head. The muscle man ignored him as He leaped from the pole and elbow drops the mans neck, a disturbing crack was heard before the audience erupted into applause. A referee checks the man, gave a signal of 'He's okay' Before running to raise Muscle Man's arm to announce He was the winner

A man in a fancy tux with gold coat began to hype up the crowd "Ladies and Gentleman! Give it up! For BONESAW MCGRAW!" Rito was feeling the pressure of the situation now "For 30 Million Yen! Is there no one here who could stand to last three minutes in the ring with this titan OF TESTOSTERONE!" He gestures to Mcgraw who was having his muscles by a harem of buxom girls in black short shorts and bikini tops.

Rito gripped his hand and whispered "Oh yeah.." He quickly scooted to a line waiting for the registration behind a man in a red tank top who looked at him. He had no qualms until it was his turn to sign up where a lady looked at him

"Kid? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

Rito shrugged as He heard Bonesaw own another opponent "I need the money, that's all their is to it, mam."

She looked him over "There is no featherweight in this division, small fry. Next please."

The guy behind Rito try shoving him out of the way but Rito stood firm "No please! Sign me up! I can do it!"

The lady looked at him again and sighed "Idiots could only be taught one way..." She pushed a waiver in front of him "Please understand Sulliven-Edwards is not responsible for any injuries you can, and probably will, sustain and fully proclaiming you are participating under your own free will?"

Rito signed the paper with his alias/Wrestling name "Yes!"

She shook her head "Down the hall to the right, may god be with you.." She said with no faith He was even going to live

He nodded and followed her instructions and saw a locker room which He placed his items and left his grey hoodie and pack, grabbing his mask and walked until He stood before a white shroud that was a few meters tall and waited as He heard the announcer said "May the next challenger please enter the ring at this time! If He could last three minutes in the ring with Bonesaw Mcgraw, the money will be delivered to-" The announcer stopped as He banged against the shroud and stage whispered "Hey kid, what's your name?"

Rito proudly proclaimed "The human spider!"

The announcer stood there for a second and said at a loss "That's it? The Human Spider? That's the best you got?"

Rito looked a bit offended as He slipped on his balaclava "Yeah!"

"Ugh That sucks, lemme show you how it's done kid."

Rito stood offended, it was an accurate enough name!

"THE SUM OF 30 MILLION YEN WILL BE PAYED TO THE TERRIFYING, THE DEADLY... THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!" The shroud is lifted and the crowd gets a hard look at him.. before laughing

"Rito shouted "Hey, you got my name wrong!" A stage hand punches him in the back and He stumbles forward as the crowd began to berate him, booing him and throwing concessions at him. that's a waste of popcorn you just threw at me!

The harem girls strolled forward and looked down at him, their breasts jiggling as They sneered "Bonesaw's gonna eat you up litlle man!"

"I hope you brought your mommy with you!"

"Nice outfit! Comes with a handbag?!"

"We're gonna tear you apart!"

"IMMA RIP OFF ALL EIGHT OF YOUR FREAKY LIMBS AND BEAT YOU WITH EM!"

The crowd got into it too as they shouted to Bonesaw "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Everything in his being told Rito to go back now but He strolled forward anyway, stepping into the ring to face Bonesaw, who regarded him the same as everyone. Sneering at his smaller and less muscular frame, okay, He felt right back to how He usually felt when facing the actually athletic students of his school. Small and insignificant, which was very accurate here

Rito gave a sight wave "Uh, Mr. Bonesaw? Nice to meet you, I am the h-"

"Spider-Man!" Rito yelped as Bonesaw cut him off "You think you can step into my ring and win, you have another thing coming!" He said as suddenly, steel bars dropped from the sky and circulate around the arena. Rito stared in shock as the crowd started chanting

"CAGE! CAGE! CAGE!"

The teen looked around to see stagehands chain the cage so neither of the fighters could escape, or so did everyone think, HE couldn't escape! "WHAT?! I didn't sign up for a cage match! " He ran over to start tugging at the cage, making the metal creek "HEY! Unlock the thing! Take the chain off!"

Bonesaw smiled as He loomed closer, muscles glistening with sweat "Hey, freakshow!" Catching the young man's attention, Rito saw the man take a charge at him " You ain't going nowhere! I got you for three minutes! Three minutes of PLAYTIME!" He broke into a sprint at Rito

The buzzing from earlier alerted Rito to... JUMP! And so He did, Leaping into the air and latching onto the cage near the top. He shook as Bonesaw collided with the cage and caused a vibration to be sent to him. Bonesaw stepped back from the cage and stared at the boy holding onto the cage for dear life

"What are you doing up there?!"

Rito turned to see one of the harem girls, the one who dissed his suit specifically, and decided to snark "Oh, Just staying away from you, figuring out how I got into this point in my life, trying to look good in tights, BTW Nice suit."

Bonesaw raised an eyebrow

"Did you HUSBAND make it for you~!" He sang at the top which made Bonesaw see red as He tried leaping at Rito as He hopped off the wall and landed in the center of the ring. When Bonesaw touched back down, He saw where his opponent was and ran at him, but Rito quickly fired two webs to hop right over the wrestler

One of the harem girls quickly tosses Bonesaw a steel chair "Finish him off!

Rito quickly turned to her voice "Huh, talking to-" He was interrupted as the chair smacks him, sending him right into the ground face first, with Bonesaw hammering him down with repeated chair smacks, Rito groaned in pain as He saw the chair got thrown away "Huh? What are-" He was interrupted as Bonesaw latched onto his leg and slams him into the caged wall two times before dropping him onto the ground

Rito opened one eye to see Bonesaw receive a crowbar from the girls

He gritted his teeth "Ain't no way I'm getting Jason Todd-ed.." He said getting up in time to see Bonesaw charge with crowbar in hand. He quickly shoots a web at the bar and rips it from his hand tossing it at the wall, high up. He caught Bonesaw off guard which allowed Rito to leap up and right hook him in the face, dazing him, then He does it again, dazing the wrestler even more and to top it all off, He quickly leaps into the air and sends a flying kick to Bonesaw's skull sending him flying into the cage wall, leaving the audience in stunned silence... Before they all clapped in applause to the brand new winner!

Rito sent a cocky look at the girls who had once berated him "Not bad for a string bean, eh?" The cage lifts itself off the ground after the guards cut the chains and the girls immediately hopped onto the stage to where He was.. and lifted him onto their shoulders for the entire arena to see. The referee checks the the discarded Bonesaw, gave a quick thumbs up as the announcer proclaimed

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR NEW CHAMP, SPIDER-MAN!"

"SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN!" They all cheered!

Rito lifted his arms in victory "Y'know? I think I'm starting to like Spider-Man.."

* * *

Lala smiled as She could picture such an event in her head "Wow~! You really did win, that is so cool!"

Rito gave a small smile "Was there any doubt?"

"Nah uh! But..." Lala tilted her head "You said you all have money problems still? Where did all the prize money go then?"

Peke gave a glare "Are you still hiding it?"

"Explain where I suddenly got 30 million yen? Don't worry... I didn't get it..." Rito said in a huff

Lala looked confused "But you won?"

Rito sighed "That's show business..."

* * *

Rito excited waited in front of the fight broker who distributed the cash for all the fighters who won and smiled as He opened a safe and pulled out a fat stack of paper Yen. He smiled until a contract was pushed in front of him

"Eh... what's this?"

"Oh, just a little contract that entails that you join our wrestling federation to receive your full prize." The broker said

"But I won?"

"Yeah, and only losers don't get this chance to leave with a couple hundred yen and their tails between their legs, plus We know you are a minor.."

Rito's eyes widened, they were cheating him! "But I can't sign if you know!"

"Exactly so here," He slipped the bug man a single bill before returning the stack in the vault "Take the bus."

"I won that money!"

The broker smirked "Then sign, if not, that's not my problem."

Rito stared at the contract, He couldn't. If He left, then Mikan will be all alone. Then HE would be the hypocrite, this was so unfair! He grumbled as He took the bill and dragged himself out the doorway, He walked out, puts on his hoodie and shambled down the hall with his pack over his shoulder.

Suddenly, He feels that tingle again, here? Why? He looks up to see a man, in a beanie holding a bag. The man appears frightened as He quickly squeezes his bag with his left hand and takes his right into his back pocket. They stare at each other for a bit before Rito continues on, not paying him any mind. The man stares at him for a second before continuing what He was doing.

Rito reached the end of the hall where their was an elevator to take him down so He could leave and never think about this again, maybe think of another way to use these powers, window cleaner maybe?

Then He heard shouting from the stock broker's room, making Rito roll his eyes. Maybe some other poor sap got duped into the scam? The elevator opens and He takes a step in

Suddenly the door to the broker's room rips open as the man from earlier sprints out, his previously empty bag was full while over his shoulder and He was armed with a pistol. He looked panicked as The broker appears from the door holding his while it was bleeding, screaming "Stop him! He's stole the gain!"

A security guard pops in from a hallway closeby and The thief makes a mad dash for the elevator. Rito and the thief look each other in the eyes once more as time slowed down, at least for the spider. Rito immediately steps out of the way as the thief slams into the elevator, recomposing himself and pressing a button. He looks at Rito and smiles

"Thanks!" As the door shuts, the guard from earlier slams into it and tries to pull it open to no avail. He looks at Rito angrily

"What the hell's the matter with you, You let him go!"

Rito crossed his arms "Oh right, take on the guy with a gun? Sounds REAL smart there.."

The guard grunts before leaving to use the stairs to catch him, leaving Rito alone before the stock broker comes to him and grabs his arm

"You could've taken that guy apart! Now He is going to get away with my money..."

Rito rips his arm from the man's grasp and said with a hint of malice "Tch, Not my problem."

The broker looks at him in shock before scoffing and walking away in a huff

Rito smiled "That'll show you..."

* * *

*PUNCH!*

Both Lala and Peke looked in shock as Rito punched himself in the face, He held his jaw afterward and spat out a tooth. He turns to them and smiles apologetically

"Hehe... Sorry, just sort of came over me..."

* * *

(Music insert: Spider-Man-Revenge)

Rito walked the dimly lit streets of Sainan, arms in his pocket as He kicks a can that was lying on the ground. He was still feeling bitter about not getting his money, but He should probably lighten up. He was going to go through the back of the library, walk out the front doors and make it look like He was there the whole time in case His mother was out in front like She said She would be.

He felt another stab of guilt! "Damn it, I'll use this money to make it up to her then, geez!" He throws his hands in the air. He was going to go to the back when He heard police sirens sound off front the front of the library, probably nothing...

The a group ran by "Oh god, I think someone was hurt.." Nothing...

"I think it was a woman." ...

Rito immediately sprint to the direction of the sirens and his head grew fuzzy as all of the sounds made him slowly develop a migraine. A large summation of people gathered around as police tried to push them away "Step away, step away!"

He moved amongst the crowd, what was He doing? This has nothing to do with him, nothing to do with him, nothing-

His eyes widened. On the ground was a bleeding woman, a woman of fashionable apparel and similar hair color as him.

He broke past a few people before a blond officer caught him and held him "You can't-"

Rito looked at him in fear "THAT'S MY MOM!" The officer's eyes widened as He let go, allowing Rito to crouch next to his mother, who was looking very pale "What happened?!"

The officer looked very uncomfortable as He said with a heavy heart. "It was a carjacking, She's been shot..." Rito looked at him before inspecting his mother to see the bleeding hole in the woman's stomach "D-Don't worry, paramedics is on the way." HE said, trying to calm the boy down

It didn't as Rito turned back to look at his mother, who looked to be in great pain. One of her hands was placed over her stomach as She tried to stop the flow of blood while the other lay flat on the cold hard ground, He picked that hand up and held it tightly "M-Mom?.."

Ringo's lips mumbled as her eyes glistened with tears, He tried again

"Mom?.." He said, hoping to reach her

Ringo's vision was trained on his voice, they were half-lidded as They stared in her son's eyes. She tired giving a feeble smile "Rito..."

He smiled too, to give her comfort "Look at that beautiful smile, you- You look great.."

Her hands trembled "I-I'm Sorry...I'm so sorry.."

Rito looked at her in shock "Mom, you don't have to apologize for anything... I was wrong.. I..." He choked back a sob "Please don't go... Mikan... Dad...Me... We need you.."

Ringo's hands shook a little harder as She cried out "Baby..." And then.. Her hand slacked in his grasp, Her eyes lost their light, Her breathing stopped and her smooth fingers became cold as He held onto her. She was gone...

Rito's eyes erupted with tears falling down his cheeks, He held onto his mother's hands, praying that this was just some horrible nightmare, but no... She was really gone

The blond officer looked at the boy with pity before his partner stage whispered "We got the shooter." Rito's ears perked "Heading down Main Rd."

Rito knew where that was... And with his abilities... He could make it there...

Rito looked once more at his mother and let out one last sob before placing her hand on her stomach and stood up. He then sprinted down the street towards his destination

"Okay, people, nothing to see here, Kid, I- Kid? KID?!"

Rito payed him no mind as He tucked into a corner, the road they had described was one hidden in a maze of twists and turns, but with his new abilities He merely had to climb and leap over them.. along with something else.

In the alleyway, He tosses his back aside and rips off his hood and casts it aside to the ground, He pulls his web shooters out and places them on his wrists. At last He slips his Balaclava over his face and leaps to a wall and climbs. As He climbed, he made sure to leap over small gaps and when He reached the top of one building, He braced his and springs himself to another by latching onto a pole and spinning on it to launched himself further into the city and his to his destination.

As He lands on a rooftop, He braces again and does a long jump to another building, where He runs to give his next jump more momentum to jump even higher before He lands on a tower. he peers down to see the road He was looking when He saw a small rental car being pursued by two squad cars. That was the one He had rode...

Rito was about to leap off when He notice that the building were far too spaced out to leap to and catch... By any physical means that was. He looks to his wrist before He moans in dismay "Grr... Web Swinging, Don't fail Me now!" He pressed the trigger and fired a powerful line at a building and attaching itself to it perfectly

He breaks the piece off the shooter's spinneret and grips it tightly, standing up and taking a deep breath "Okay... Only did small ceilings before this.. can't be too hard right?..." He gulped before leaping from the building , holding on for dear life. He swung from that angle and made it through the gap.

It was then He realized He was going to hit that wall! Quickly, Letting one hand go, He fired a web at another building, canceling that building momentum and pulling him away from the wall where He let's go of both webs and fires a new one to lead down the streets to follow the killer. He swung over lamp posts, turned corners when they did before He reached to where the killer was driving next.

He swings before getting to the right angle to let go and land on the escaping car, inciting a scream from it's passenger where Rito punched through the roof and started clawing at the killer's face, fingernails telling him He was drawing blood. Suddenly the ringing warned him to dodge left, which He did to avoid the killer's gunfire. Rito followed the advice until He started slipping off the roof.

He quickly leaps off the car and lands on a nearby truck carrying alcohol. Rito watches the car drive ahead of him under a bridge, One that He was going to slam right into.

"SHIT!" He quickly high jumps over the bridge to land on the alcohol truck as it to passed the bridge. Rito looked to see that They close enough to the stolen car to attack again, so after taking a quick run up the truck, He leaps towards the car and lands on the hood to stare the killer right the eyes. The killer looked frightened as He reached for his gun but Rito didn't give him a chance before shattering it into a million different pieces, making the killer scream and swerved the car off the road and enter an abandoned warehouse district. Rito sensed something behind him, He looked to see them going to ram a steel fence, making him leap off of the car as it slams as expected.

Rito hanged from a wall to see the killer exited the totaled car and enter the building as the police started to swarm "Looks like the boys in blue are closing in..." His eyes narrowed "They can have whatever's left after I'm done.." Before firing a web at the building and entering through a shattered window

Rito spent a bit of time navigating the warehouse where He found the killer shaking and looking around every corner in case of threats, too bad He wasn't looking up

The killer sighed "Okay, I lost them, all I gotta do is-" Suddenly, his gun was snatched from his hand and thrown out a window "WHAT THE?!"

Rito leaped off the roof and stood before the killer, who also wore a mask, like that was going to change the fact He knew who killed his mother "I got you right where I want you...

The killer stepped back "Who are you?!"

Rito glared "I'm the one who is going to kill you..." Rito stepped forward as the killer brandished a knife. Rito fired a web and disarmed him again, implanting the knife into a wall, The killer tried striking Rito with a pitiful left hook but He ducked and sent a quick gut shot into his abdomen, making the killer bend over. When He was there, Rito lifted both fists into the air and slam them into the killer back sending him crashing into the ground.

Taking a hint from Bonesaw, Rito grabs the killer's legs and spins him around before slamming him into a crate, and slamming him down into a table that shattered into many splinters. The killer coughed before looking at him "Please... You... I can pay you a cut but please don't kill me..."

Rito was furious " 'Don't kill me' You said?!" He walks over and stomps on the killer's ribs over and over again! "Did She say that?! That mother you killed in cold blood?! and for what?! SOME STUPID CAR?!" He ended by kicking the killer away to a wall, slamming right into it. A tear in his mask reveals that the killer was coughing up blood.

The killer looked at the spider who loomed over him with murderous intent "W-What?... Wait, You don't understand.."

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Rito grabs him by the throat and hoists him into the air, his other hand on the killers mask to show his true identity "ALL I WANT TO HEAR IS YOUR SCREAMS!" He yelled before ripping off the mask.

And Rito froze.

"No way... It can't be?!..."

The killer...

Was the thief from the wrestling building

* * *

Lala gasped as Peke squeaked "No..."

Rito bowed his in shame "I know..."

* * *

Rito held the man the scruff of his neck before slamming him through the window. He held from from the three story drop.

"I should kill you... Take what you took from Yuuki Ringo.."

The killer wheezed "Please...

His eyes narrowed "And that's what I'll do..." He said, releasing it he criminal and watching him fall. Rito smiled...

 _To what ends will We use these strengths? Will We use them for the good of others? Yes.. That will always be the correct choice. It is our sole 'responsibility' to give it all we got and never go for less_

Rito's eyes widened staring at the falling man "WHAT AM I DOING?!" He shot his arm forward and fired a line of webbing

 _Great things are coming for you, Rito. Really great things. And with that, you will gain a great responsibility_

The shot quickly hits the man's legs and saves him from becoming a splat on the pavement

 _Yes, With great power, there must always come great responsibility!_

Rito gave a hard sigh "This isn't what she would have wanted... It was my fault He got there..."

This was all my fault...

He fled the scene as soon as the police descended on the area and checked the killer. He climbed along the wall to avoid the law. He said nothing as He made his way back to the library to collect his things. After retrieving them, he went to see if his mother had been moved. She was as an outline of where she was was made as the road was nearly empty.

Nearly being the middle aged man in a bandanna sitting on the cold steps, a small girl resting her head on his lap covered in blanket while her father stroked her back.

Rito's leg took the initiative as his mind was blank as to what to do. He walked toward his father and sister and the man turned him, they stared at each other right in the eyes...

"Son?..."

Rito only bowed his head in shame. He was a horrible person...

The man tapped his daughter in the back which awoke her from her sleep "R..." She halted, making him a little sad... Was he now nothing to her too? "Onii-Chan?.."

Rito's heart tightened. He shook as He choked up "I'm sorry... I am so sorry..."

Both of them got up and walked to him. Were they going to berate him... He would deserve-

All thoughts were cut off as both father and sister wrapped their arms around the boys and held him tight. The dams inside his heart were destroyed as Rito cried with his family

The three Yuuki's shared their pain...

Time had passed and Rito stood in front a grave. It was after the ceremony and his mother had been cremated and placed under the tombstone with his mother and father's name written as to symbolize that He was waiting for her. He bowed his head against the stone. They decided to leave all of his mother's ashes here as it would be a more American funeral that way.

Mikan was a distance away, speaking to some girls he would later know as her friends while Saibai stayed with his son.

He sighed "I yelled at her..."

Saibai looked shocked but waited for him to continue

He did "She was trying to tell me something important... And I threw it in her face..."

Saibai sighed as He placed a hand on his son's back "You loved her... As She loved you. She will never doubt that man you will become." He smiled "You are meant for great things, Rito. You won't disappoint her." He got up to regroup with his young daughter as her friends left with parents.

(Music insert: Spider-Man ost- City montage)

He stared at him before looking at the grave stone. Great thing... Never doubt... Won't disappoint.. But how... His mind focused on one word: Man.

Yes... Of course, he will be a symbol... One who saved everyone.. A true man... No family shall be ripped anymore when He will be on the job..

He smiled as He imagined a hero gliding through the air with greatest of ease. Yes... He will be that hero.

He will be... SPIDER-MAN!

* * *

The princess and the costume not stared at the boy who leaning back on the bench

"Or at least... That was the idea. Now though?... How could I even look at myself in the mirror, let alone going around serving vigilante justice..." He sighed dejectedly

Lala was at a loss for words, what could she even say? Maybe... "Because you ARE amazing, Rito."

The teen looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, she continued

"I have seen you protect more than just me, you have saved Mikan, Run, Kenichi and so many! I can't say anything about Mr Osborn but... He made his choice when He attacked you, right?"

Rito stared "Y-yeah?.."

Lala smiled "Then you are not to blame.." She places a comforting hand on his "To me, you are.. A hero."

Rito felt a little of the weight on his conscious lift slightly. Not a lot but enough to make it easier for his head.

He smiled at the princess "Thanks Lala..."

They got up, gave one last bow to Ringo's grave and exited. As they left, they saw a few police cars with sirens blaring, Lala looks to Rito "Are you going to go?.."

The hero rubbed the back of his spiky head "I kinda haven't fixed my suit..."

Lala smiled, pulling out her D-Dial and summoning a book bag. "I had it repaired the first day, I was just waiting on you."

Rito stared at the princess before smile and taking the bag "The best part about having a friend know your secret identity? Not having to worry about your own sewing."

Lala nodded with giving a small bounce "Go get Em!"

The hero smirked "I intend to!"

* * *

"Hmm... Looks like a bit of a redesign.."

On the top of a condemned apartment complex, the young man know as Yuuki Rito walks out of a door while slipping on his mask, while wearing his suit that had a few tweaks courtesy of the devilukian princess. His back and front spider logo weren't of the cartoon spiders He had envisioned, now they seemed a bit more pointy and slightly more realistic? Oh well, He'll get used to it. His lenses were wider, considering these weren't made to fit a regular glasses frame which was nice. He has to say, She did a good redesigning his suit, maybe He could try and remake the cartoon spider design but how many suits can guy have, amiright? "

"Web shooters are check, still need that rotating carousal, but that's for later...Oh, Better see if my comm system is online." He said tapping his ear as see in the corner of his eye, a small set of profile pics saying ready "Okay good." Then one of the lit up "Hmm? A call from Lala?" He tapped his ear to except the call "Yo what up?"

"Rito, try the new function I set to your headphones, I'll think you like it." And She hung up

"New function? What kind of function we're talking about?" He tapped his ear to see a small option highlighted 'Music'

"Oh~ Let's see what I got?" He said selecting a song and got closed to the edge of the building amd looks towards the city, a blip inticating the police car He planted a spider tracer to do show it was there, several kilometers away, a hundred, give or take? He could make it in seconds.

(Music insert: Outasight - The boogie)

(Ladies and gentleman!)

"Oh yeah! This is happening, woo hoo!" Rito leaped off the building and plummeted to the ground

(Report to the dance floor!)

(Report to the dance floor!)

Rito lifts his arm up and fires a web to begin a swing to glide through the air

(I feel like getting crazy!)

(Do you feel the same?)

Rito swings towards a building and with his trajectory, manages to place his feet on the wall and run on it, holding onto the web for insurance before reaching the end and leaping off the edge to launch him far and lands on a billboard

(Let go of your problems, baby!)

Using his momentum, He leaps off this object and is sent flying very far while doing a mid-air twirl he dubbed the flying helix

(And come and dance with me!)

(No sense in going home now!)

(Staying out all night!)

He hangs in the air doing a trick he called a moonersault when his tracker told him He was here. He looked down to see the police hiding behind their cars as a pack of hoodlum opens fire on them, when He quickly stuck his arms out, fires some webs to hit the guns and pulls them out of their hands, surprising them as He tossed them away.

(Got the club blowing up)

(Like a stick of dynamite!)

He does a final roll, imaginatively called the spider-roll, before landing in front of the delinquents and gave a snarky quip "Morning fellas! Who's ready for their fresh hot cup of bodily harm?"

The leader pulled a knife out "Who are you?!"

Rito gave a small miffed sound "Leave a few days and everyone forgets ya, huh?"

(Step to the left!)

In time with the song, Rito dodges a swing of the knife and webs it out of his hand and tosses it away as the leader signals for his friends to back him up

(Two steps to the right!)

He steps to the right, casually backhanding one of the companions that tried to swarm him "You can called me Amazing.."

(Throw your hands in the air!)

He ducks under another one's ones punch, crouches low and shoot up, uppercutting the fool "Spectacular!"

(Wave them side to side!)

(Now two steps back! [Now two steps back])

He makes a backflip as the guy toppled over "Sensational!"

(Step to the front!)

The leader was getting annoyed and charged at him with a punch

(Do a 360! [Spin!])

Deciding to end the leader, Rito does a roadhouse kick to the leader's skull and knocking him down "But you can always call me your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man!"

(EVERYONE GO CLAP, CLAP CLAP!)

* * *

 **Over 15,000 Words...**

 **Oi vey...**

 **That ends the first major arc of this story and I have to say... I feel I could have done better, but that is mostly my pessimism at play. I hope you liked it and this cluster of a chapter**

 **Now I know To Love-Ru isn;t very established in this TO LOVE-RU fic so I apologize, most of the early content is very down to earth and... This is Spider-Man we are talking about, that's kinda his antithesis. But don't worry... I have what those of you want. She won't be next chapter.. but soon enough.**

* * *

Crimson eyes stared at the image of a person cover head to toe in red and blue with large cartoon eyes. The owner of said eyes said monotonously. She was a girl with extremely long blond hair, fair skin and was dressed in a Gothic Lolita leather outfit with a star shaped hole above where her developing cleavage was. Her arms and legs were adorned with many black belts with some long sleeves on her arm held onto by, of course, belts. She was sitting in a booth at a bar with a umbrella drink on the table

"And what is this?" She said, demanding an answer of from the imp in front of her. The imp was dressed in a flowing robe with a poofy hat on top of his head in the shape of a crown. He hops in fright of the girls tone, He had to be careful, in the universe, they were few beings more dangerous than the mercenary Golden Darkness.

"A-A great threat, this is the alley of this man!" He pressed a button to show a young man with spiky hair and a unassuming frame. "He has captured the woman I wish to marry, all attempts at rescue are dismantled by his evil bodyguard! Please save my Lala-Chan!" He lied straight to her face, Lala actually really hated him for trying to add her into his harem about... 30? 50 times? No matter, She will be his soon...

Golden Darkness stared at the imp, not believing that for a second. He was obviously hiding something, but what was what she wasn't sure of yet without the necessary information. She saw him switch the visual back to the red and blue figure, who was seen battling a scorpian. That intrigued her, seems He wasn't a pushover... His form was lacking though, very sloppy from what She saw...

"Lacospo," The imp hopped again "What are their names." She demanded.

"O-Oh.. The boy is Yuuki Rito, the other is a being known only as Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man." Golden Darkness said, feeling the name out. Didn't feel like much but... It felt of something hidden just underneath. Something.. quite interesting. "I accept."


	16. Kaoru (Thank you)

**This will probably be the last chapter for this year, who knows? Maybe I'll finish next chapter right before the clock strikes 12. This is meant to be a Christmas chapter but also a tribute, to the men who forged the universe we all love so much**

 **Rest in peace 'Shy' Steve Ditko and Stanley Lieber 'Stan (The Man)** **Lee' creators of the finest superhero to ever live and co-creators of the most cherished of comic universes.**

 **This chapter is based off the story of 'Leah' by Peter David which got me to legitimately cry. I hope I could do half as well.**

 **To Love-Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and SHUEISHA**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

 **All music belongs to owners**

* * *

It was almost Christmas time in Sainan, snow was falling, lights were flashing and a certain red and blue superhero was swinging around the city. He had gotten his shopping done in the most dangerous time of year, worse than Devil's night or free stabbing Sunday... LAST-MINUTE-SHOPPING-DAY.

"God, I never felt more grateful for Spider-sense than for today... Who would punch somebody threw a window for a freaking Elmo toy, SERIOUSLY?!"

Ugh... He had managed to get a gift card for his father, a brand new scarf for Mikan, some supplies for webbing for himself and, most dangerously of all, a Magical Kyouko Blu-Ray disc for Lala.

"I have never known fear like facing a mob of teenage girls ripping into each others hair, biting each other or suplexing each other for a damn disk.. Oww... I think I still have that's girls nail stuck in my butt... Ugh..." He was swinging back home, ready to pack it in and have a nice warm bath and forget AALLLL about today

"Just wanna take a bath, find an excuse to not watch the week long Magical Kyouko advent marathon with Lala and work on that brand new web bomb idea I've got cooking up." He looked to see a bar on the top right of vision registered itself in the red, meaning one of his web shooters was running a little low. Detaching himself from the web, He lands in a alleyway and goes underneath his top and grab a spare cartridge.

He then hears a shifting in some nearby cardboard boxes off to his side. He blinked "Is that a rat?"

He walks forward to inspect the boxes and notices a piece of paper being popped out. He tugs it out and was surprised. It was a page from the daily bugle... specifically about him! The article itself was torn out, leaving only his name and picture of himself, One He personally sent as to exploit the reward for a picture of Spider-Man, If someone was going to get paid for his picture, better be him.

He bent down and lifted the boxes lid and was met with the box being filled with his picture! Everyone He had submitted along with the ones that were prior that only captured his escaping back! He looked down in the box and was more surprised.. He saw a little girl.

The little girl was small, smaller than Mikan, couldn't have older than 8 He could guess, why was she here? She wore old, dirtied and tattered clothes, her hair crusty with mud and a dirty cap on top, She had no socks or shoes and was under neath a pile of papers, in her arms was a plushie, a Spider-Man plushie.

He grew worried, it was freezing, how long was she out here? He nudged her shoulder "Little girl?"

She didn't move except to breathe lightly, He tried again "Little girl?... Are you okay?"

She, in her dreams, gave a smile of tremendous warmth "Spider-Man..."

His eyes widened as He touched her cheek now "Little girl? I-Eh?!" Her warm smile did not translate to the rest of her body, she was ice cold! "Oh god, I gotta get you somewhere warm!" He reached over to grab her

* * *

Kaoru Katsuragi was a sad girl. Momma and papa had to go leave her alone and never came back, She had no light, nothing to keep her warm... until He arrived.

"Yo yo yo! Kaoru, where you at?" A voice from the sky said before landing, He wore a red and blue suit that looked really cool!

She smiled in her little box as She crawled out "Spider-Man, I've missed you!"

The hero said happily picking her up "Not as much as I missed you!" She giggled as He hugged him for a moment. They pulled apart as Spider-Man asked "Hey, want to go web swinging again?"

Kaoru smiled "Of course!"

"Your wish is my command, millady!" Spider-Man threw Kaoru into the air, and for a moment she almost flying before gravity returned and she landed on Spider-Man's back which was very soft

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a light giggle. "Tee Hee, I'm ready!"

"Then here we... GO!" Spider-Man then leaps into the air, higher than the pizza restaurant she lived behind! He launched his arms forward fires a web at the buildings closest by and pulls himself, styling it up with a twirl.

Spider-Man hits a wall feet first and begins running with no fear of falling before reaching the end of the building and leaps off with another twirl

He calls behind him "You okay back there?"

Kaoru only smiled "Yeah this is baby stuff though, mind picking up the pace?" She answered smugly

"Is milady trying to MOI? Oh, now you are getting it, HOLD-ON!"

He then proceeds to land on top of a water tower with one hand before leaping off and curling into a ball and proceeds to spin extremely fast towards the ground. Just as He going to touch the pavement, Spider-Man escapes the ball, fires a web and slides on the ground before leaping up and maintains a proper swing.

"How was that?"

Kaoru, who lost her cap in the middle of the spin, smiles "Zero out of Ten, lost my hat!"

"Ah fiddlesticks! Curse you Russian judge!" He shakes his fist in the air

They swing until they make it to downtown where a large Christmas tree was. She loved coming here with her momma and papa and now with her best friend! They touch down and Spider-Man looks around

"Hmm... Where is everyone?"

"Over here kids!" Suddenly they looked behind and saw the avengers! They huddled around them and rubbed Kaoru's head affectionately as She giggled.

Spider-Man sets her down and takes her right hand.

"I want to hold her hand." Says the falcon

"No, me!" Says Scarlet witch.

"Me!" Says Hawkeye

"Me!"

"I do!"

"Hulk hold little girl hand!"

"No way you'll crush her you oaf!"

"Grr! Hulk mad!"

Then all of the avengers began to picker with each other, Captain America and Iron Man were more in each other's face then She would think! Oh no...

Spider-Man steps forward to stop the fighting "Hey g-"

"I'll do it then!"

Everyone froze at the voice. They never this voice before, they all looked to the source and stood a woman they had never seen before, wearing very nice clothes and nicely done hair.

Kaoru stared at her "Um... Who are you, miss?"

The woman smiled "You can just me... Aunty Ringo."

Kaoru's eyes flashed "Wow! An aunt, I never had one of those before!"

Aunty Ringo smiled as she grabbed onto her free hand "Glad to be your first." Soon all the avengers quieted down and they all held their hands in a circle. Spider-Man stared at Aunty Ringo for a long while

"You... Do I know you?"

She smiled but Kaoru could see it was a sad one "Maybe you do.." She closed her eyes and sang aloud in a heavenly voice, with all the heroes and herself following suit

(Silent night- public domain)

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin, Mother, Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly

Kaoru's eyelids felt heavy... like She was really tired..

Sleep in heavenly  
Sleep in heavenly  
Sleep in heavenly  
Sleep in heavenly peace

They all swayed back and forth, in a very loving motion

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin, Mother, Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Karou smiled, this was the best day ever...

Christ, Christ, the Savior is born  
Christ, Christ, the Savior  
Christ, Christ, the Savior is born

And when the song ended, all of the avengers had disappear, leaving only Kaoru, Aunty Ringo and Spider-Man. Kaoru looked around surprised

"Where did everyone go?..."

Aunty Ringo smiled "They all went home, like We should now."

Kaoru smiled cheekily "It'll pretty cramped in my box, Aunty Ringo."

Aunty Ringo crouched to be her height and pulled her into a hug "No baby, I mean HOME. A nice warm loving one... with your momma and papa."

The little girl's eyes widen "Really? Yay!" She turned to Spider-Man happily "Let's go!"

Aunty Ringo chuckled as They broke apart their embrace "I'm sorry... but He can't... Not yet."

Kaoru looked at her aunt in sadness "Why not?.."

Her aunt merely looked at the masked hero as She stepped to him "Spider-Man... Has work to, evil NEVER sleeps." She places a hand on the hero's masked face "In the chill of night... at scene of any crime, Like a streak of light.." She smiled "He'll arrive just in time."

Spider-Man started to shake "W-What's happening to me?... I... I feel so sad now..."

Ringo stopped this placing a kiss on the hero's forehead "Don't be... Always shine through and inspire others... YOU are my hero, MY Amazing Spider-Man."

Kaoru smiled as She ran over and tackled the hero's middle "And mine too!"

Spider-Man looks down, wiping his eyes with his arm "Stop, you guys are making me cry...It's really hard with the mask."

Aunty Ringo smiled as She grabbed his mask "Then take it off." She said, pulling off Spider-Man's mask. Kaoru stared at Spider-Man's real face, He looked young.. and a lot like Aunty Ringo with their hair and eyes. Aunty Ringo smiled before hugging Spider-Man "You make me so proud.."

Spider-Man began to weep and Kaoru felt... a happiness as They hugged each other. Like this was complete for some reason.

Suddenly police sirens were heard in the distance as They all turn to see red and blue lights in a misty fog. Spider-Man looks at it before turning to them. Aunty Ringo smiled and presented him his mask "Go get Em, tiger."

Spider-Man smiled before placing his mask on, running to the sirens and web swings away from their sights. Kaoru and Aunty Ringo stared for a moment before the older woman grabbed the little one's hand.

"Let's go home."

As They walked towards a sudden bright light, they turned back to still hear the sound of webs fire

They proudly say "You are really good."

* * *

Rito stared at the girl as She laid on the hospital bed, She was smiling although the doctor's say it was far too late to save her..

He clenched his fist... How could He have not known... He had swung by the area plenty of times, how could He only notice NOW that this sweet girl was in pain. He was so sick with himself...

He sang to comfort both him and the girl when something happened, the young girl reached over and touched his hand. The heart monitor still indicated her slowing heartbeat when this happened, He wanted to call the doctors when He heard begin to mumble.

Rito looked to the ground and said softly "I'm sorry... I failed you... I couldn't save you...I am a failure..."

Times like this... He couldn't but think.. why bother helping... some one always got hurt... even when He tried his hardest... He always loses...

"You..." Rito's attention snapped back to the girl "You are my hero... MY Amazing Spider-Man..."

This broke him. He lifted his mask to wipe his tears. What is He thinking? Kids like her look up to Spider-Man. They need Heroes. They need a savior. And it looks like Sainan will just have to deal with him for a little bit longer. He will get better. And one day, He will be rewarded with the day nobody died. Some day...

A door behind him creaked open making the hero slipped his mask back on. He turned to see a old Caucasian man holding a clipboard "I see She was happy.."

Rito turned to see the little girl smile in her sleep.. her permanent sleep. "Yes... I think so, Ditko-Sensei..." He sighed, moving the girls hand to lay comfortably at her side. "No one should go that young..."

"Events like this are usually out of most of our control, son..."

"I know..." The hero said sadly...

"...But there could be ways to prevent it."

Rito looked the man in the eyes "What do you mean?"

The doctor presented a form to what looked like a shabby old apartment complex "It is something to help, a shelter for those most unfortunate..."

Rito takes the paper and reads a word thar was large and was also an abbreviation with all the dots "F.E.A.S.T...A homeless shelter devised by a Mr. Martin Lee..."

"Maybe you can find kids like this and... point them in the right direction."

Rito nodded "Thank you Sensei... Do you have anything else?"

"Yes actually, the blood test came through, The girl is a miss 'Kaoru Katsuragi' or 'Katsuragi Kaoru' if you like," The spider nodded "Her parents were killed in a violent car accident, with no relatives to go to, She must've fended for herself for an entire year..."

Rito nodded again "She is strong... I could hope to be half as strong.."

The doctor looked at him "You are well on your way, kid."

Suddenly, police sirens were heard and Rito immediately got to his feet, opened the window and was going to jump before looking back at Kaoru, one last time

"Sweet dreams, little princess... Have the sweetest of dreams."

* * *

(Years later)

And then was that other time I went to another universe! Had to help a kid named Miles adjust to his new powers, like the epic big brother I am!"

A man smiled while on his knees in front of a gravestone, adorned with many toys from over the years as He picked up a red and black one with red lense rims, red webs and a 'V' off its chest.

"I admit, the outfits a little so so but at least it's better than the literal Halloween outfit He wore before!" He laughed at Miles expense knowing He would never hear those words. He sighed before reaching into his coat pocket when-

"Dad?"

"Daddy?"

He jumped as He turned around to see two girls, one a teenager and the other was a girl no older than 5. The younger one wore a red and blue pajama shirt under overalls while holding a teddy bear. She had bright pink hair fashioned as his sister had once had. Her eyes however matched him entirely. The older wore a tie-dye shirt with a spider emblem and one shoulder popping out of the head hole, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She had a strange red and blue watch that had a spider emblem on it. Her hair was green, cut short and edgy/spiky giving a 'Don't mess with me' feel. A mysterious sunflower was on top of her head.

The green haired girl tilted her head "You said you were going to see Aunty Ringo?"

Rito sighed, smiling at the girl "And I will, but I had to say hello to an old friend, Celine.."

"Old friend like Uncle Kenichi or... 'Uncle Kenichi'?" She empathized with quotation marks.

"The first, trust me. This little one wouldn't have hurt a fly."

The youngest one strolled for forward and inspected the stone, noticing something odd "Look Papa, There's my name!" She said pointing at the gravestone

Rito gave her a stern look "Kaoru, It isn't nice to point."

The little girl dropped her hand and pouted "Sorry.."

He then proceeded to place a hand on her head and ruffle her hair affectionately "Aw, Can't stay mad at you, squirt." This made the little girl giggle

The man sighed as He looked at the grave before reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a new toy: One of a small spiky haired boy wearing a white buttoned shirt and green pants. He placed it next to a rather old looking toy: One of the infamous Spider-Man that looked like it seen better days as it was weathered and tattered.

"You know... I have to leave to Deviluke, correct?"

The two girls looked at him, Of course they knew. He finally found some time to visit Celine rather than her come to them.

"And you know.. as king of the universe, I am very busy all the time."

They nodded

"And so, this might very well be the last time I can see the earth until the time of my final rest." They remained silent as He continued "In my youth, I made it a point to come every year to this specific sight to pay my respects to one I had failed to save but gave me the purpose of making sure She was the last orphan I failed."

The green haired girl nodded "Yes, I know. The F.E.A.S.T. center, correct?"

He wiped his eyes "Yes Celine, while I rather not talk about Mr. Negative right now, I am truly grateful that such a place existed."

Celine understood "But You are worry this one will feel lonely now?"

Rito sighed, giving her the answer She needed.

Celine smirked while pointing at herself "I don't mind old man, Leave the cute girl to me."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged "Sure, I haven't anything else to do in my freetime besides 'You know what'" She used her fingers in quotation marks again "So sure, Besides, It's not like I l actually live on Deviluke." She lived on the planet Earth with her Aunt Peni and her husband, caring for the city in her father's absence as the lone protector: Spider-Woman! Like father, like daughter They said.

He gave a coy smile "I tell you, it's okay to come with us."

"And be without any of my friends? NoPe!" Celine happily popped out the 'P'

Rito smirked "And what about little Normy?"

Celine blushed "W-What about him? H-He's 4 years younger than me!"

He laughed at her tomato red face "A little apprehensive, eh? But I think you make a cute couple and would be nice to see us reconnect with the head's of Sarutech like-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP?!" She barked loudly with blushing harder

Kaoru quietly slinks away "Tsuuuuuuuuuundere~"

Celine heard and ran after her "Why I oughta-?! Get back here!"

The man chuckles as the two girls go at it and tried rip heir heads off before looking back to the grave stone, bowing his head slightly "This world... is great and ever expansive... whatever planet, whatever earth it will be..."

The girls slow their pace as they listened to his words.

"But the one thing that will never change... Is how we tell our stories of Heroism."

Kaoru looked to the plushies on the grave and remembered all of the tales She heard since She was but an infant, never knights and dragons but of costumed heroes, Celine looked to her watch where at the best of a button, a uniform will wrapped itself around her body in a instant

"These stories have room for everyone, regardless of race, gender, religion, or color of their skin.."

Celine thinks to her best friend and partner in preventing crime, Kamala Khan A.K.A. Ms Marvel. She smiles at memories of her swinging and the other desperately trying to keep up even with stretchy limbs .

"But the only things We don't have room for.. Are hatred, intolerance and bigotry."

And memories of when She and her other friends getting pointed at and picked on only pushing them to be closer together

"That man next to you? He's your brother... That woman over there? She's your sister.. And that kid walking by?" He chuckles "Hey, who know? He may have the proportionate strength of a spider!"

The girls giggled at that exclamation

"We are part of ONE big family, The human family and We all come together in the body of MARVEL."

The girls looked at each other, let bygones be bygones and walk to their father, hand in hand.

"And you? You are part of that universe, This ever expanding MARVEL-ous universe. We move ever onward AND upward to greater glory.."

Rito stands up as his children reaches him and grabs him by the hands. They immediately went to take a few steps back to see a few more grave stones close by. The most prominent was of the Yuuki family grave site, that showed both predecessors of the Yuuki line proudly. Near them was a stone of a man that gave Rito amazing advice whenever He needed it, which what He just said was really a quote from said man, and helped him to be the king He needed to be. And next to him? The Man who helped show him the way.

The family smiled as They could see faint embers rise around the stones, and could see all of their smiling faces. "In other words?.."

"EXCELSIOR!"

* * *

 **Stanley Martin Lieber (Stan Lee): December 28, 1922 - November 12, 2018**

 **Steve Ditko: November 2, 1927 - June 28, 2018**

 **Thank you both... and rest in peace**

 **And Here is something that I made in about an hour**

* * *

All through out the city of Sainan, One man stood above them all, peering at the last minute shoppers down below as He sat atop the rooftops.

He took a deep breath before pressing his ear as Music played.

(Shameik Moore- Joy to the world)

Suddenly there as a shot of a man sleeping on a drawing table with a sketch of Spider-Man wearing a santa hat

(C-Check it)

Then a split shot of two girls, one with dark brown hair and the other pink, asleep in bed in pajamas, both cuddling a similar looking Spider-Man plushes

(Check it out!)

Suddenly Spider-Man stands up with arms in the air

(Joy to the world! That I have saved!)

He rolls down the edge of the building and down the wall before placing one hand on it, and raising himself with it.

(You all! Can sleep!)

A split image of a mother and her son in their respective beds, one doing business on a laptop while the son was sleeping while drooling, next to him was a dartboard with a plushie of Spider-Man with many puncture wounds.

(Soundly!)

Spider-Man Quickly shifts his body to place his feet on the wall

(I'm Always on the clock~!)

Spider-Man then makes a gesture to his wrist as if pointing to an invisible watch

(Vanquishing that flock~!)

He looks up to see chibi versions of his previous foes like Scorpion and Electro both in casts with Norman Osborn looking very grumpy as a ghost

(And away I swing~!)

He spins with having an image of a blonde girl with spinny hair holding a Captain America toy

(And away I swing~!)

He spins to the side as Another girl with black hair is seen sleeping with a Spider-Man plushie, A shinai at her bedside

(And A~Way~ Away! I! Swing!)

He stops to have his arms aimed to the sky again as a image of a girl with glasses on a table close by sleeps holding a toy of a black cat.

(Joy to the world~! That I-Keep-Sav-ing~!)

He snaps his fingers to each syllable

(Maybe~! I could~! Get paid~!)

He sang, shrugging

(I saved you all again~!)

Norman's ghost grumpily folds his arms

(This time from Gob~lin~!)

Just as Spidey quickly flicks him away

(And, Literally I don't get paid..)

He says sadly pulling out his wallet

(Kinda sad that I don't get paid~!)

A man with pieces of armor at his bedside is seen holding an envelope of money for Lala only

(I make my own fluid~! AND IT'S NOT FREE!)

He snaps pulling out his wallet only to see it empty with a moth flying out

(OKAY?!)

He sadly slips his wallet away, calming down and singing again

(No more VIL-LAINS~ Til TO-Morrow~!)

A blonde girl is seen holding plushies of a boy with spiky hair and Spider-Man looking at them inquisitively

(You all~! Should sleep~! So sound~!)

A image of a girl with green hair sleeping holding a Spider-Man plush while in her head, a boy with salt and pepper hair grumbles

Next was one of girl with a disciplinary armband at her dresser close by holding a Spider-Man plush as well

(I'll KEEP a watchful eye~!)

He peers to the streets below to see a cop car chasing after a car going at high speeds

(I'm just that kinda guy~!)

He quickly slips back onto the roof and runs across it, away from the action

(I am the Spider-Man~!)

He then shoots to web lines at two posts and yanks hard

(I am your Spider-Man~!)

He adjusts himself to look towards the action and tugs on the webs just a little bit harder, getting ready to slingshot himself away

(I'm your Friend~LY neighborhood SPI-DER-MAN~!)

He looks at an invisible audience

"WWW. Gofundme dot com / 'Spidey-Web-fluid-fund', Please help me get a million yen, I reallly need more web fluid and MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

He leaps into the air and is sent flying into the fight

"SAINAN!"


	17. Spider-Cop begins

**Happy new year! Time to do this again,**

 **Treyalexander63917: Thanks, that means a lot. I have and it actually really like deadpool as a character who is just seen as a memelord. Eh... It's the 'HAPPY END' that I have myself planned, I still have more than enough time to have 'ROCKS FALL (FINGERS SNAPPED), EVERYONE DIES' Not likely but watch out.**

 **Raulaaron: Perhaps? I feel Alive gave a aged feel that presents a good vibe with wisdom. I have it planned for another event when Rito reaches a maturity as He is still a young man.**

 **To Love-Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and SHUEISHA/Sentai filmworks**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

* * *

Yuu Kotegawa had no idea how He had came to be holding a grenade.

In the middle of a shootout.

Standing beside a truck with blown tires that led many illegal items.

As Spider-Man started bouncing off gang members heads like He was He was Super Mario.

Said hero said proudly, webbing a door and ripping off, throwing it at one of the bad guys. "Here let me get the door for you!" Knocking into three punks armed with automatics

Oh wait a minute... He remembered now!

It was his job.

* * *

"Kotegawa!"

A young man sat in a comfortable spinning chair in a break room with a cup of coffee and a doughnut. He wore a standard beat cop uniform and was all the ready to go home and bug his little sister, who He wished would get some actual friends. Not like him, He had many friends.

The door to the break room breaks open to reveal a beautiful young woman with a scornful expression

And she was not one of them.

The woman glares at him intensely "Were you the one who slipped me chocolates again?"

Yuu smiled "I don't know... Do you like them?"

His response was a box thrown at him. Not cool.

His smile turned upside down real fast "I take that as a no, Yuri?"

Yuri crossed her arms "I am the captain now, I will not be as kind as when I brought you up to speed here."

"Kind? You poured coffee down my pants!"

Yuri actually smirked "And that told you not to back down?"

"I do like myself a challenge."

Yuri sighed annoyed "If you like a challenge, I need someone to go check a disturbance at the old docks, There had been some noises and lights after hours."

Yuu pouted "Come on, Yuri. It's probably nothing.."

The woman walks over and picks up his beat cop hat and haphazardly slams it on his head "Then You will be done quick." She said before walking out "And meanwhile, I'll see who has been harvesting our wavelengths, We might have a bug.."

He sighed loudly "UGH..."

He finished his late night snack and went to one of the beat cars. A rinky dink one that handled like shit. And it was his.

He got in and started her up "Probably some late night crew getting something new and couldn't wait til morning, that will be what it is, no doubt.." He said pulling out onto the road.

He had never imagined He would get here, as a man of the law. He was always sort of the troublemaker back in school and even college. But events pertaining to aliens dropping from the sky to destroy New York and... More personal issues led him to donning the blue... And doing endless amounts of paperwork, like Oh My God!

Where was the action? The high stakes? All He had done was give parking tickets to people who didn't pay their meter.

The standard issue hand gun at his side was never used, only in practice was it actually off the safety.

He wishes something exciting would happen...

He pulled into the docks were a spotlight shone over a main area, looking quite old. There was a truck nearby a gate which was probably what go peoples attention. He drives in a bit closer and parks his car, stepping out and turning on a flashlight and begun his inspection. It looked quite deserted, but also quite messy. Barrels were lying around everywhere and He could see many unstable levels holding up the walkway above what looked like an entrance to the main building

It was completely deserted and- *Splat*

Yuu stepped back as his face got on to something with his mouth open, making him spit "PIT TOO! God what was that?" He aimed his flashlight at thing He just hit. It appeared white and... webby? Wait, That could only mean...

"Huh... this is embarrassing.."

Yuu quickly spins around, pulls his gun out and aims at the voice to see Spider-Man hanging upside down behind him. The vigilante quickly lifts his arms in surrender

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't shoot!"

Yuu keeps the gun pointed "Are you the disturbance?"

"I am trying to stop the disturbance! I have following some guys around and it led me here an- Can you put the gun down? It's making me nervous..." Spider-Man said, his mask's eyes shifting to give a 'flat' look

Yuu did not however "How can I trust you?"

Spider-Man points to Yuu's side "How bout not letting that guy get to you?"

Yuu raised an eyebrow, what could He mean?

Then He turned to his left side to see a cocoon being suspended in mid air, his eyes widening as He stepped back, pointing his gun at it "What the hell?"

Spider-Man shrugs nonchalantly "You WERE pretty distracted, guess you owe me one?"

Yuu looked at the hero before sighing, sheathing his gun in it's holster "Fine, We partner up for now. But this stays off the books, I don't want to lose my job."

Spider-Man tilts his head "Huh... this is weird, I'm working with the fuzz now."

"Don't get used to it." Yuu walks to inspect the main door "And where are the others? I wouldn't think this guy would be alone.."

"Oh, I already took care of that. They were posted at the roof and watchtowers but I neutralized them peacefully.. " Yuu gave him a look "Okay, I knocked them unconscious, happy now?"

Yuu rolled his eyes "Very... I guess I might as well," He turned to regard the masked hero, holding his hand out "I am Yuu Kotegawa."

Spider-Man stared at him for a second then his hand before grasping it, giving it a firm shake "And I am Spider-Man, but you already knew that right?"

Yuu smirked "Really? If my hot boss was to say, it would've been freak, menace, or annoyance."

Spider-Man tilted his head "You sure you don't work for the bugle?"

The officer gives a chuckle before trying the door and finding it locked "Damn, it would have been too easy.."

"Mind if I gave it a shot?" Spider-Man piped in

"If you intend to break the door, then no, I rather not deal with that paperwork." Yuu walked to the side of the building "This place is old, you might be able to find a broken window or something to get in and break whatever is locking the door on the inside."

Spider-Man saluted "Aye aye, sir!" before webbing a piece of the roof to let him leap to it.

While Spider-Man searched, Yuu returned to the main door, leaned his back on the wall beside it and pulled out his phone, He checked his messages to see a few pals were out drinking or saying how they were probably going to score with some chick but his eyes focused on one specific thread: 'Baby sis Yui'

(Onii-Chan, where are you?)

He typed back (Yuri gave me a last assignment before I had to clock out, should be done soon. BTW Order pizza)

(If the captain has told you to work, why are you on your phone? And no, it is stew tonight)

(AWWW, I wanted pizza! *sad face emoji* And my partner right now is looking around to find an entrypoint and i wanted to kill time)

(Ugh, you idiot... Get back to work!)

Yuu smirked at his sister's annoyance, He loved messing with her. Just as much as He actually cared for her.

A light knocking next to him caught his attention with a muffled "Yuu? are YOU there? Hehe.."

The man rolled his eyes "Seriously?"

"It was that or a knock-knock joke."

"I would have preferred that." Yuu said sending a quick goodbye text to Yui and walked to the front of the door "See the lock?"

"I don't see a normal lock... it seems to be some sort of electric one." The hero said behind the door

Yuu placed a hand under his chin "Electric lock.. If I remember that time with Electro-light or whatever, You have to blow out a Junction box."

"A what now?"

"A junction box, sort of a thing that if you overload it, it breaks."

"Oh cool!... Sadly, I got nothing that could do that...

Yuu pondered, did he have something that- oh yeah! He ran back to his truck and grabs a taser, returning and slipping under a small crack under the door "Use this, it should have enough juice!"

"A stun gun, awesome! I could- wait..."

Yuu raised an eyebrow "What?

"Give me a sec, okay?"

Yuu waited as He heard tinkering behind the door, after a few moment, He was about to pull his phone out when the door clicked open. Surprised, He grabs the handle and opens the door. Walking in, He see Spider-Man leaning on a wall beside what looks like a fried junction box "What took you long?"

Spider-Man walks up to him and hands him the taser "The capacitors in this thing was what I needed to complete a little side project of mine, Taser Webs!" He said holding up his wrist

Yuu gave him a flat look "That is destruction of an officer's tools."

Spider-Man waves him off "If we meet some bad guys, toss that hunk of junk at em to distract them or something, blame it on them if it breaks then." He said looking at the room in front of them. Yuu saw rows of shipping containers and a downed boat, the cat walks above them were broken and mostly unusable.

"Nothing illegal in plain sight..."

Spider-Man swung to the boat and checked inside "Kinda anti climactic, huh?"

"Not quite yet.." Yuu said walking to the shipping containers

Spider-Man swung back to his side "What do you mean?"

"I said 'In plain sight, remember?" Yuu began tapping his knuckles against the walls "My superior once said this area was often to be used by bootleggers in the early days of Sainan, with many entrances and exits." He said before hearing a loud echo "Aha!"

"Nicely done." The hero said tapping his knuckles against the hallowed surface to confirm the echo "So what now, chief?"

Yuu slowly inspected the container "There should be some sort of switch or lever... Ah!" He dug his fingers into a small opening, pulling on it to reveal a panel hiding a lever.

"Okay, I'm impressed." Spider-Man said honestly

"And to think I spent most of lesson time texting, eh?" Yuu said cockily and flipping the switch to have... nothing happen

"Spoke too soon?"

"No... Check it." He said pointing at the switch. It had a mechanism similar to the one holding the door shut earlier.

Spider-Man reviewed and came to the same conclusion "It is locked behind a junction box as well?"

"Seems like it.." Yuu said looking around "And I have no idea where it could be..."

"Allow me, My mask's lenses could detect the currents flowing from wherever the conduits could be heading.." Spider-Man said tapping his masks lenses which shrank to look as if He was concentrating with the lenses softly glowing a pale blue

Yuu whistled "And look who has the cool toys now."

Spider-Man playfully chuckled before looking down the hall near a pulley. "I think I got something, two somethings actually.." He said before leaping down next to a wooden crate, and shoves it away effortlessly to reveal a junction box "Got it!" He aimed his wrist and hired a light blue shot, must've been those taser webs, hitting the junction box and!.. Nothing "Don't got it!"

Yuu smirked "Not so fly now?"

"Ah shaddap, I'll go inspect the second current, you stay there and be a pain in my arachnid ass..." Spider-Man said annoyed before shooting a web at a ledge and pulling himself onto the second level.

Yuu waited until a loud sound of electricity was heard and the panel glowing for a second and-!

A shift in the container happened and a small square of the container pops out. Yuu smiles as He reaches an edge and pulls it open to reveal... nothing

"Seriously? After all that?" Said Spider-Man behind him as He hanged from the second level while upside down.

"Wasn't all lost, check it." Yuu said, bending down and touching and inspected the floor, which had some scrapes

Spider-Man soon realized "You could hide the doors but not the scrapes they leave!"

Yuu nodded "Exactly."

"You're actually pretty good at this.."

Yuu shook his head and turned on a flashlight and walked around "Nah, just had a good teacher... with a nice ass."

"That last part seemed... unnecessary."

"You'll understand when you see it." He said inspecting the broken boat "I'll look down here, you look for more scrapes. Got it?"

Spider-Man mockingly saluted "Aye aye!" Before web swinging back to the second level.

Yuu continued his search. All he found were broken boxes, broken stairs and cobwebs everywhere.

"Hey, I found one!" Spider-Man called from the ceiling.

"Stairs are shot, can't get up there!" Yuu called

"There's a pulley over to the right, hop on and I'll pull you up!" The hero called.

Yuu locked to the right of the building and found the pulley He had described, sprinting over and waiting, He heard a *THWIP* And was suddenly pulled up like an elevator.

"And your stop, Madam. Broken machine parts and big honking rats." Spider-Man said cheekily while greeting him

Yuu walks off and looks around "Where's the door?"

Spider-Man pointed at a container that was across a broken bridge "Over there."

Yuu nodded and walked to the broken bridge.

"Here, let me help you across." The hero offered

"No need." Said the cop who took a few steps back, ran to the edge and leaped over the pit separating him and the container.

Spider-Man hops over the pit as well "Nice, stuck the landing everything."

Yuu smirks while walking to the container "We're not ALL big fat doughnut eaters."

Spider-Man chuckles "Fair enough."

Yuu pulls out a similar looking panel "Second verse same as the first, I'll be here to open the door and you find and fried the junction box."

Spider-Man saluted again and leaped away to search for currents.

Yuu waited for a moment before the switch came to life and the door opened. He pulled to reveal empty cases that looked to carry something in large quantities. That was when He noticed a lone tiny box on the ground. He bent down and picked it up.

Spider-Man walked up to him after swinging onto the second floor and noticed the box "What is that?"

Yuu answered "Bullets, and it doesn't looked old either... Manufactured just this year.."

Spider-Man's eyes widened "They could get this stuff onto the streets."

Yuu stood up "I ain't letting that happen."

Spider-Man nodded before looking "But where could they be now?"

Yuu looked to a junction box inside the room. "They couldn't use the front door right? So they must've used a secret passage. See if we could find it."

Spider-Man nodded "And that box looks like it is dual circuited, maybe I can find another box and We'll be one step closer to stopping this."

The officer nodded "I think I like what you are thinking, kid." The hero nodded while hopping off the floor again to search. Yuu meanwhile walked to the edge, grabbing onto one of the webs Spider-Man left behind and used it to reach the ground, When He touched the ground He heard Spider-Man call out.

"Hey Yuu, look over here!"

The officer walks to his voice and saw the hero waiting while pointing at the ground in front of him that seemed to be elevated. Yuu nodded "Right on the money.."

Spider-Man grabs the secret door with one hand lifts with ease, revealing a staircase going underground "Well, that isn't spooky in the slightest.."

Yuu noted that the dusty steps had fresh footprints on them and walked down "Come on, It's not far.."

The two walk down the flight and turn a corner to see a pathway blocked with debris, not be dishearted, Yuu inspects the debris and notices a small crawl space.

He sees a clear path across the hall only mared by a slab of concrete "I see something down the hall but this path is blocked by a piece of concrete.."

Spider-Man leaps to the fall and attaches "I can crawl here and move the piece so you can move, okay?"

The officer nods and crawls into the space, reaching the large rock that was immediately pulled away. Not a second after, The hall shook, surprising them both

"What was that?"

"Subway? No.. not close enough.." Yuu hypothesized before shaking his head and continuing his crawl "Never mind that now, This place is unstable and I don't think you want to be crushed under several tons of rock."

"Uh.. Agreed."

A second shaking happened with the familiar sound of explosions

"Better hustle, sounds like some hell is going on up there.."

"Got it!" They both picked up their speed and hopped out of the way before the hall behind them collapsed. They quickly ran down the hall to find a hidden room that looked ransacked. Glass cases shattered, and empty boxes with the indents of automatics lay on the ground.

Yuu and Spider-Man inspected these cases, The officer pulling a case open and picking up a cylinder making the hero step back

"Whoa whoa! You are holding a bomb!"

"Relax kid, it hasn't had the pin removed yet... Not like it could really kill us." Yuu said looking at it closely "It's a flash bomb, so unless you are deathly allergic to tinnitus..."

The hero drawled "Uh... Hey I see a door." He said walking away and finding a door that had blown out locks "Looks like someone took a back entrance..." Yuu ran to him, gun out and leaned against the wall as Spider-Man pushes the door open ever so slightly to see a man up top barking orders to a few goons lifting boxes of the weapons from the room into two trucks. "Looks like we found our disturbance... I'll go and take these guys.."

"No way." The officer said "They're too many... It'll take both of us to stop them.."

Spider-Man's eyes widened "You sure about this?.."

"Hell yeah.. Wait." Yuu ran back and grabbed a couple of flash bangs "Never hurts to come prepared.."

The hero nodded "I so owe you one.."

They smiled before slamming the door opened and ran ran up, Spidey taking the initiative and webbing both trucks to a halt with Yuu pointing his gun at one of their wheels and shooting it, preventing one of the trucks from escaping. The other truck's back door opened to reveal a guy in a mask and a sheath as his side., He grabs a handle and pulls out a long blade and cuts the web holding them in place

Several men from the other truck holding automatics come out as one of them yells at the top of his lugs "Kill them!" As the second truck makes a break for it.

Spider-Man yells "Take cover!" Yuu ran behind a crate while Spider-Man quickly zipped to the top of the downed truck with many of the gunmen aiming at him and about to fire.

Yuu took the split second they were distracted to attack. He grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin, tossing it at the gunmen, who only noticed too late as one screamed "Watch-" The dust in the area suddenly rose from the ground and encapsulated the air in a thick cloud with all the gunmen dropping their weapons and holding their ears in pain. Spider-Man quickly flicks his wrist to his side before hopping off the truck and landing on the closest thugs head as He kicks off it and lands on the guy next to him, doing the same. Feeling a little flashy, He webs onto a door to the downed truck, rips it off and tosses it into a few thugs sending them to the front of the doors and under the rickety walkway balcony Yuu had described earlier

"Here! Let me get the door for you!" He yells before tapping the side of his head and Yuu's walkie talkie lives to hear the hero's voice closer. "So.. Give a guy a little warning next time? I am a little allergic to tinnitus, okay? I admit it!"

Yuu taps his talkie's button and says "Uh.. you hacked onto my channel?"

"My mask has that feature too, any more questions?"

"Yeah, are you going to go after the truck?"

"Yeah, need a hand cleaning up?" He says as the guys who He had slammed with the door and tossed under the walkway start to get up.

"I got it."

"Sure about that?"

Yuu holds his gun at the ready "Go be a hero already, damn it."

"Aye aye, chief!" He says fining a web in the direction of the truck and is sent flying to it.

Yuu returns his sight to the goons getting up, pulls another flash bang and pulls the pin out. He tosses it at them before rolling out of the way behind a crate. One of the goon sees it and fires the can out of the air.

The goon sneers "Cheap shots won't work a second time bub!"

Yuu swears behind the crate before standing and firing a few shots at them before moving away as the returning fire turned the crate into nothing but dust. Yuu breathed heavily as He reloaded. "Y'know? I didn't think this was how I start November.." He got from the barrel He was at and fired again, tagging one guy in the shoulder "Yes!"

The guy instead of being too hurt looked pissed as He aimed his gun at him, shocking the young cop

"Not good!" Rolling away again, his barrel was pelted with a plethora of ammunition and left with plenty of bullet holes, Yuu rolled to his old car which blocked a few more shots. The shooting stopped as He heard them talking about reloading. Yuu planned his next course of action. He had to stun them but He had to make sure it actually detonates and They could easily fired it out of the air... He needed something to distract...

Yuu pulled out the broken stun gun and nodded "Okay, part one.. but how am i going to take down 5 guys at once?.." He peeked back at the number of men before seeing the unstable balcony above them and focus on the tiny termite eaten leg barely holding it together..

Yuu took a deep breath holding the stun gun in one hand and a grenade in another

"If I survive this, I'm buying Yui the biggest cat plush I can find..or maybe just a cat in general.."

Yuu quickly throws the stun gun, catching the goon attentions as They opened fire on the useless tool. He pulls the pin and tosses the grenade along the ground to keep it out of sight. One goon noticed and exclaimed all too late "It's a trap!" As the grenade sends another blast of air around stunning them. Not missing his chance, Yuu fires at the support beam causes the entire thing to fall on top of them.

Yuu smirks as He stands up "Third times the charm, right?" He bulls out the ammunition cartridge in his gun and notices one shot left. He whistles before returning it to its's original form and tapping his talkie "Spider-Man? Are you there?"

(Gh.. Present, chief..) The heroes voice sounded out of breath

Yuu slid over the hood of his car and entered his car, igniting the engine "Threat neutralized here, what is your status?"

(Uh... Can I say They have rocket launchers as my status?...)

* * *

(Spider-Man P.O.V.)

Spidey fires a web to dodge the rocket that aimed at him before it hits a wall and explodes causing some debris to fall to the streets below. Spider-Man turns and fires a web, catching the debris onto the wall

"I am so not paying for that!"

Yuu's voice called (Where are you?)

"Off Main Road. Heading onto 7th."

(It's busy there this time at night, they would be sitting ducks!)

"I know, Yuu!"

(Think you could 'HERO' a little faster?)

"Working on it, YUU!"

Spidey lands on a flag pole and uses it to bounce towards the truck to close the distance

"I have to stop them... If a single one of those peashooters hurts someone, it will be my fault."

(Then KICK THEIR ASSES!)

"AYE AYE, SIR!" He fires a web to the top of the truck and lands on top, making the two inside the back look up. Using this distraction, Spider-Man quickly hops to the left where the rocket guy was and pulls him off his feet and dropping the rocket launcher, saying in deep voice "Remember when I said I'll get you last?"

The crook was confused "Huh?"

"I lied." And hurled him out of the truck and onto the streets behind them. Spidey quickly shoots a web and attaches him to a lamp post. This shocked the companion who fired at the Spider-Man who quickly moved out of the way to get behind the shooter who looks back to see Spider-Man bounce off the truck and swing-kick him off into a wall and webbing him there "And you are on time-out, mister!"

He hops on the roof again and walks to the front when his Spider-sense alerted him that the driver pulled his gun and was blindly shooting like crazy. The hero barely dodges become Swiss Cheese before hopping to the side of the truck, firing a web at it and tugging it out of the drivers grasp.

The driver, in desperation, begins to swerve back and forth shake Spider-Man off with the hero holding on for dear life especially when He turned a corner and had Spider-Man only be latched onto the truck with one hand. "I am-! Going to-! Give you-! Such a-! Wallop-!"

*HONK HONK*

The driver and Spider-Man look forward to see an oil tanker come straight them as that driver tries to slow down but won't be able to in time. The trucks collide at the very edges of each other, causing the oil taker to lose its direction and travel towards a bridge close by. Spider-Man, who was flung off by the crash, quickly fires two webs at the tanker and is yanked towards the ground quickly. Spider-Man uses his adhesive ability to hold the truck in place before it could hit the train tracks it was to land on.

Using his proportional strength, Spider-Man begins to drag the tanker from the edge onto solid ground... When a horn from the tunnel catches his attention

"For the love of-! Now the 10 decides to run on time?!" He begins to use everything to haul the truck out of harm's way, and barely misses the train that came rushing by. He quickly goes to bring the truck onto more stable ground where lights down the road catch his attention. The driver from earlier was gunning to ram him with the illegal weapons truck! He couldn't move!

If He let go, The tanker will fall on the train that was still there! And if He couldn't make enough distance pulling the truck out and avoid certain death!

And like a dear in headlights, Spider-Man closes his eyes and braces for impact.

When-

A blur zooms by him and intercepts the flattening of the hero, Slamming into the truck was a police car!

The crash cause the cop car to flip while the truck slammed into a brick wall. Spider-Man continues to pull the tanker out as the truck driver gets out and pulls out another gun at the hero. Suddenly, the driver side door of the cop car is opened and pops out was Yuu looking bloody and battered, He quickly pulls his gun and tags the gunmen in the shoulder, sending him down. Then, Yuu collapses because of his injuries.

After giving it enough distance, Spider-Man leaves the truck as He runs to Yuu has He groaned in pain

"I'll never... complain about slow days in this city again... Ugh..."

Spidey chuckles while offering a hand to let Yuu sit up.

He gladly accepted.

* * *

A half hour later, Yuu was taken by paramedics and left in a hospital room enjoying some peace and quiet as his arm was placed in a cast.

Suddenly a door slams open to reveal two raven haired women who you would be surprised to learn they weren't related, especially with the disapproving scowls on their faces.

Yuu nervously laughs "Hey hey... How's it going?"

The younger of the two looks down at the downed officer before overseeing his injuries. The girl sighed "Idiot... Did you really have to go that far?"

He smirks as He sinks into his pillow "It is my sole duty to protect this town with my life, kid.."

"And the fact I had to force you to take the job today?" The older woman snarked

Yuu rolled his eyes at the jab as the younger girl kneels by his encased arm. She shakes her head with a small smile. "Don't make a habit or I'll make you cabbage soup and stuff it down your gullet."

Yuu winced, cabbage was his least favorite vegetable. "Uh.. a cat won't change your mind?..."

The younger girl gives him a look of disapproval... before nodding "Yes." Cat's were this girl's weakness.

Yuu breathed a sigh of relief before his stomach rumbles "Hehe.. Um.. You wouldn't happen to have food or something?"

The younger girl got up "I guess you earned it, there's a pizza place close by."

"Sweet~ Bacon please?"

"Fine.." The teenager drawled on before leaving and closing the door behind her.

This left Yuu to face his superior officer who looked pretty hot in a disapproving mother sort-of way.

...Not that He found mother's attractive-He means his- OH WHATEVER.

"Gonna scold me too?"

The woman smirked "Nah, just I just let that to a professional."

A click drawed their attentions to a window to see it open before a person in red and blue hops in. "Oh? Did someone call me?"

The female officer runs to a nearby chair and hurls it at Spider-Man

The hero just barely catches it "Hey, hey, hey! This is a place of healing!"

The woman snarled "And you are cruising for a bruis-"

Yuu grabs the woman's arm "Yuri! Hold on, I can explain!"

Yuu describes the adventure with Spider-Man and the events that transpired. Noting the times Spider-Man helped him as He helped the hero.

Yuri looked on in disapproval "You shouldn't have worked with a vigilante..."

"It was in our best interests at the time!" Yuu defended his actions "And He is more than willing to help."

"I didn't say -"

"Shut up or she WILL shoot you." Yuu said with gritted teeth.

Yuri Wantanabe held her arm across her chest as She stares the hero down "I hear yuo two."

Both suddenly chocked on their saliva

The woman continued "And this is totally against the rules..."

The two held their breaths

"But I have seen you in action, you get work done, so let's just make this an uneasy alliance." She smiled.

The two breathed easy as Spidey holds a hand in front of him "Guess We'll be working together then."

Yuri looks at the hand before taking it "Don't sound so happy, it's mostly to not have Deviluke on my ass."

Yuu blinked "Devil-what now?"

The two watched as the man was confused, with the hero asking "Want to give him the crash course or should I?"

Yuri sighed "I'll do it... but I must ask you for one favor."

The hero raised a mechanical eyebrow "And that is?.."

She held up a piece of paper with a marker

Spider-Man just stares in silence "... You want my autograph?"

Yuri gave a flat look "Teen singing sensation Kyouko Kirisaki has invaded our offices for the last month to see if She could meet the 'amazing' spiderman..." She said coldly

"Wow, I have a famous fan!" Spider-Man said happily "And... this is just to get her out of your hair?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged

The hero quickly signs the paper with 'From your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!' when Yuri hands him a business card. He takes it and sees her name and phone number

"This is my personal information, at the time of trouble with anymore gangs, call me and I'll send Yuu for backup."

The hero nodded "Wow, a girl has given me her phone number, I'm so popular today~" He said giddy

Yuri blushed as She glared "I can still arrest you, y'know? Or just shoot you."

"And that's my cue to leave!" The hero said climbing out the window "Pleasure to be working with Yuri, I still owe you a muffin!" As He hops out.

The man and woman stood in silence before Yuu smiles at Yuri "He grows on you, doesn't he?"

Yuri smiles while placing a hand on his shoulder "Like an Ulcer or a tumor, cause I can say the same about you."

"HARSH!"

"Uh..." the door was open as the teenage girl from earlier stands there holding a pizza box "Did I miss something?"

Yuri turns bright red before walking out the door "Not at all! I have to make a call, bye!" She said leaving.

A good distance away, She walks to the washroom and sits on a toilet, pulling out her phone and going into her contacts to a name just saying 'Kyouko'

She taps it and holds her phone to her head, waiting as a voice says

(Hello?)

Yuri smiles "Hey kid, I got that autograph you wanted."

(SERIOUSLY?! Thanks Onee-Chan!)

* * *

Yuu laid on his bed and rested. He sent Yui home so She could be ready for school in the morning and He just enjoyed the quiet all to himself.

"Ahh..." He sighed "I guess wraps up this adventure.." He said closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

His dream was not a regular dream of his, which would probably be about him on a date with some smoking hot chick, likely Yuri or his EX Akiho. No, this was different. This dream was a memory... One He regrets heavily.

(Dream)

Yuu stood in a wifebeater hauling parts for a motorcycle, He may have been a rookie but He knew his way around the lot and certainly knew his place... unlike some folk...

Suddenly a window smashed as a body flew out it and landed near his legs. The body was a member as well but was beaten and bloody.

A door opens up near the broken window and out strolling by was a large man with pale skin and in biker gear. He walked to the body who was begging forgiveness. The large man picks him up "You know how I'll deal with snitches?" As He slams the smaller man onto the cold ground harshly

The smaller man pulls out a gun and aims it at the taller man who grabs his hand and squeezes his fingers

"Oh... big stones you have..." He moves the barrel of the gun onto his forehead "Let's see if they break..."

The smaller man pulls the trigger and fires his shot into the mans head!... only for him not to fall or even acknowledge the fact He was shot aside from looking down to see the bullet used to to try and kill him, all scrunched up.

He stomps on the mans head and smashes it, Yuu looking away, nearly throwing up at the violent squishing noise.

The taller man looks at Yuu "Got a problem, kid?"

"N-No, Mr. Tombstone..."

(Real life)

Yuu wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily...

"Oh god... Not again..."

* * *

 **Yuu Kotegawa, another on the 'Why do you exist?' list, He has no plot relavence and nothing going on that I really didn't know what to do with him... Until Spider-Man PS4 came out. So He is now like that Jefferson Davis, Spider-Cop's best friend!**

 **He will appear as to join Spidey in police related matters, won't be too much mind you but now We have established a link to the relationship between Spider-Man and Yuri like in PS4, which I found adorable... Until She became Wraith, now She's scary.**

 **Spider-verse? Just watched for the 3rd time now, I don't have a problem, you do.**


	18. She's here (Dun dun dun!)

**Time for the end... of Season one. Ta da!**

 **Keybladelight: Not for a while at most, I'm following my own path.**

 **Treyalexander63917: Is she adopted? Is she half alien like Kyouko? Is Kyouko adopted?! Then why do they have different last names?! Wait to fine out. And yes. That is a lot of exclamation points. LOTS!**

 **To Love-Ru is owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and SHUEISHA/Sentai filmworks**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Marvel and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

 **Music is owned by respective owners**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

A pair of crimson eyes views the blue sky. Clouds were formless and at ease. How long had it been when She had used to stare at the sky in hope? Never... But only through stories was She told of sunlight and that person felt...

"Warm and loving, it feels like a hug of utter delight, like... This~!"

She shook her head, dispelling the memories of a life long since passed. Of the woman long since past...

She stared at the city below the sky. Vast. intricate. Easy for a rat to hide. But for her to find her target? It would be no trouble at all.

* * *

A young teen in bulky headphones walks around a art supply shop while hands gracing over the various screentones in search of what He was tasked to collect. A soft beat in his headphones causing his him to mumble-sing along

(Music insert: Sunflower- Post Malone and Swae Lee)

(Oh oo Ooo~!)

"Oh oo Ooo~"

His hands picking up several pieces of paper

(Needless to say I keep her in check)

"Needless to Say I Hmm nmm eh~!"

He places said paper in a basket in his hand

(She was all bad-bad, nevertheless~![Yeah])

He hums the first line, and "Nevertheless~"

(Calling it quits now, baby I'm a wreck~![Wreck])

"Calling it quits now, baby I'm a wreck~"

He strolls towards some bottles of ink and and tosses them in the air.

(Crash at my place, baby you're a wreck~![Wreck])

"Crash at my place, baby you're a wreck~"

And with a certain grace, the bottles all land bottom first in the basket

(Oooh Oooo~ Somethings you can't refuse~)

"Ooo oo~ Something's you can't refuse~"

He picks up a pen and tosses it in the air as well as it spins very fast.

(She wanna ride me like me like a cruise~!)

"She wanna ride-Eh?"

He was tapped on the shoulder making him looked as an old store clerk glares at him as the other occupants of the store just stare at him.

(And I'm not tryna lose~!)

Rito smiles awkwardly before the pen lands on his head, bouncing off and making him look stupider than He already felt

(Then, You'll be left in the dust~!)

Rito quickly grabs the remaining items and leaves after paying.

(Unless I stuck by ya~!)

He runs down the road to the park area

(You're the sunflower~!)

He looks into his bag with all the items He needed to bring, all accounted for.

(I think your love would be too much~!)

He slips His large headphones off to hang on his shoulders, smiling "Okay, That's everything dad needs. I'll swing on by and then begin my daily patrol.." He says as His stomach growl. He meekly remembers He had to skip breakfast to get his father his materials and now He was paying for it. "Hehe... I guess I can make a pit stop on the way there.."

He ran along the road before reaching the closest food vendor: A Taiyaki stand. A fan favorite of the area and He saw a fresh batch being prepared. He runs over and orders a bunch for himself and maybe a few leftovers for Lala and Mikan... if their were any, His metabolism makes him consume a large portion of food to keep his calorie intake up with all the 'Spider-Man'-ing He does.

He pays for his food and walks away to find a alleyway away from any prying eyes to change into his hero clothes and finish his delivery already. That was when his Spider-sense kicked in, causing him to freeze with a piece of Taiyaki hanging from his mouth. His eyes shift ever so slightly to his left to see one staring right at him, sitting atop of a railing.

A girl with really long hair, dressed in a leather, kinda skimpy outfit with a miniskirt that showed off her thighs that were wrapped in various belts, long sleeves with belts, and a star shaped hole in the middle of her chest. She is actually really cute, if He was honest.

But his Spider-Sense did not lie, so He quickly picked up his pace and sped walked past the girl, making a glance to see if She was still there. He soon reaches an adequate hiding area to change, He looks back to see the girl casually hop of the railing and walk to him, her gaze meeting him once again, promising a cold fury.

He squeaks and runs in, ripping of his shirt and pants off and stuffing in his pack, kicking off his shoes and abandons them in the alleyway as He stands in his Spider-Man outfit. He slips his mask on and leaps into the air. He clings to the wall and climbs like no tomorrow and reaches the roof, He looks over the edge to see the girl had vanished from sight. He looked confused before turning his head to oversee the roof.

And He sees the girl on the other side of the building staring at him.

Spider-Man hops backs a step "Whoa! Where did you come from?"

The girl did not respond as She stepped forward "Where is Yuuki Rito?"

Spider-Man tilts his head "Never heard of the guy, got a picture?"

The girl said monotonously while pointing at him "You have his bag."

Spider-Man looks to his side and realized... yeah He was screwed "Okay, but why do you want him?" He asks the girl who was making her way over while holding her arm out

"He is my target.." Her arm glows for a second "And so are you." Her arm transforms into a long blade.

Spider-Man was stunned into silence before collecting himself as She made a leap forward, arm behind to try and slice him right down the middle. He quickly dodges as the girls blade struck where He once was, cutting into the stone. He quickly fires a web and traps her blade where it was

Spider-Man holds his hands up to ask for a ceasefire "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look I don't know what I've done to tick you off but you have to stop."

The girl rips her bladed hand out of the roof and looks at him "I have been tasked with eliminating the both of you. I will not fail." She swipes horizontally and if He wasn't mistaken, the blade momentarily elongated to try and swipe at him. He leans far back to make sure this doesn't happen.

The hero proceeds to back flip to make some distance "Sorry, but there's a first time for everything, cutie."

The girl's eyes widen. She stares at him before her hair begins to stand up. "What.."

Spider-Man blinked, He was only teasing her like He usually did all of his enemies, did.. She not get that? He coughed "Oh, just stating the obvious, hot stuff."

The girl glows red before glaring, She zips forward and swipes again with her left arm which He dodges again. She brings her right fist, which was glowing as well and connects punch when her fist shifted into a wrecking ball and hurls Spider-Man off of the roof.

Spider-Man is sent flying before firing two lines at two points on the wall of the building and slings himself back, both legs connected and feet soon make contact with the girls face, sending her back on the roof and holding her face.

She glares at him "It is true, you are a monster.."

He glares back, adopting a stance that makes him close to the ground * "I get that a lot, why are you saying that specifically?"

Her hands shift into longer blades "You are one who does not pull punches on a girl."

Spider-Man just stares at her "Says the girl who literally brought a short sword to kill me and some kid..."

The girl raises an eyebrow at the proclamation

Spider-Man shakes his head and stares at the girl "Look, You come to this planet for the sole purpose of 'Eliminating' both Me and some kid and then you throw that baloney at me?" He returns to his stance "This is my home, my city and you came to wreck it? Guess what, sister?"

He glares right into her soul

"I ain't going to let that happen.."

She has her arms in a come at me stance "Very well..."

"Before we do this..." Spider-Man says, tossing the bag that was around his shoulders and webs it to the ground "Can I get your name?"

The girl glares "I have no name... But I am called Golden Darkness."

* * *

Ryouko Mikado smiled as as She causally walked down down the main road, obtaining earthling medical supplies for her school infirmary. She enjoyed her time on the planet that She calls her home.

Her enhanced ears catch the faint sounds of a struggle before the top of a roof explodes in a shower of debris as two people fell from the roof. One of them sprouted wings and tackles the other, flying down the main road as the tackled tried and free themselves. Many people exclaimed at the scene as Ryouko froze

"Spider-Man... AND Golden Darkness?" She gulped

It would be best to steer clear of THAT can of worms...

* * *

(Music insert: Unlocking heaven - Death battle)

Spider-Man began to slam both hands into Golden Darkness' back to get her to let go of him

"I used this joke on goblin but, No In-flight movie or snacks? I'm out of here!" Slamming his fists gets her to let go as He flips onto her back, does a light jump off, webs two nearby lamp posts and is pulled by gravity for a little bit before slingshoting himself at the assassin "I like swinging better!"

Golden Darkness is sent flying towards the ground before collecting herself, shifting her position and plants her her feet firmly on the ground, grinding to a halt. She bends over and places both hands on the ground as Her hair begins to shapeshift. They turn into various different dragon heads and shoot them towards the Spider-Man

Spider-Man quickly web strikes a head and hops on top of it before rolling and running down the long neck of hair like a cartoon caveman, He flips over a head that tried to strike "Excuse me!" Punching another one "Pardon me!" And grabs onto one head and uses it to springboard off of "Coming through!"

Golden darkness retaliates when He got close by transforming her left hand into a wrecking ball again and backhanding the hero, sending him into a nearby train yard and slamming into a train cart, leaving a large intent. The hero groans as He sticks to the cart for a moment before falling off with another violent grunt.

"Y'know?... I probably should've just stayed in bed today... Less headaches...And back aches... and intestine aches." He quips shakily rising to his knees

He shakes his head and webs to the top of the cart to see Golden darkness glaring at him before sprouting white angel wings from her back.

"Nice wings, but That isn't going to-" His words were cut off as his spider-sense screamed aloud. "What? I know She's trying to kill me and.. No, It's not pointing me at her... It's pointing to behind me!"

His Spider-sense increased his vision to see that on the other side of the yard was two kids on a train track, one of the kids legs appears to be stuck as the other tries to free them... as a train is speeding towards them.

"Oh god! I gotta-UGH!" He was blinded sided as the roof of the cart exploded into debris as Golden Darkness kicks him in the face with an upwards axle-kick as her leg was transformed into a wrecking ball, launching the hero into the air.

Not missing a beat, Golden Darkness returns her leg to normal and uses her wings to push her directly at the hero in mid-air, latching one hand to his neck and keeping him in the air. She tilts her head "Do not turn your back on me, it will be the last mistake you ever do."

Spider-Man grunted while flicking his wrist slightly that his web-shooters gave a faint sound of powering up. "I don't... have time... to screw around!" Tapping his web-shooter trigger, a shot of webbing that sparked blue shot out and struck Golden Darkness!

She is stunned for a moment, not really feeling too much pain but loosens her grip JUST enough for Spider-Man to move her hand from his neck and kick off her and speed towards the ground to the kids. He drops onto another cart and bounces off, leaping over several parked carts as He catches the sight of the kids. The one stuck seemed to be almost out and the train, seeming to notice, was slowing down but judging on the previous speed and momentum, it was really too little too late.

Golden darkness shakes off the electric shock and glares down to see Spider-Man run away. With a mighty huff of her wings, She soars downwards to catch the hero, her hands shifting to form sharp claws on each fingertip.

Spider-Man, feeling the impending doom behind him web-zips directly at the kids who just barely gets the one who was trapped free. The kids turn to watch as the train gets ever so closer, they close their eyes and wait for death.

"I GOT YOU!"

Spider-Man zips by and pushes both of the kids out of harm's way and onto some gravel, besides some scrapes, they should be fine.

The same could not be said for the Spider-Man.

*CRASH!*

Golden Darkness' eyes widened as Spider-Man was slammed into the train and sent flying to the ground bouncing a few times of the tracks, smashing the wooden boards He happened to land on. In the air, She caught side that on the other side of the train were two children running away, both looking at the down arachnid. He had sacrificed himself for those children...

"OH YEAH, Those two are most despicable beings on that planet! He will not hesitate to harm innocents to get their way!"

She glared at the ground, this did not even out with the data She had received. She expected something was withheld from her but it seems everything was...

She glided down to the motionless hero and raised a clawed hand, but She was still on order's to kill the both of.. What is this?

She tilts head as He sees Spider-Man's mask was slightly pulled over to reveal his neck and the lower part of his face, She moved closer to see that some hair was poking out, an orange-brown shade of hair. Curiosity got the better of her as her claws slowly worked to the edge of his mask and tug at it's end. She slowly removes the mask to view the face of her other target, lying unconscious right in front of her

"Yuuki Rito... is Spider-Man." Golden Darkness stated, taking in this information.

"If you can, after killing Spider-Man, bring Yuuki Rito to this summit but he must be alive, We will meet with Lala-chan and the task will be complete."

She simply stood there, staring at the hurt hero before returning her hands back to normal "To kill him now would compromise objective 2," She stated bluntly, her hair rising up and picking up Spider-Man

"And I have some questions..."

* * *

Lala playfully danced for joy in the middle of Rito's room as She had received her allowance for the week, a clean million yen her papa had given her for her stay on earth. Now she could get that part for inter-dimensional restructuring device She was working on and-

Zastin stands up from his crouched money giving position, crossing his arms and give her a glare "Lala-Sama, you are not planning to waste all your money on the first day AGAIN, are you?" He said, wanting a clear answer.

Lala pouted, Zastin was always like this! "Aw come on! I haven't done that in like.. a week?"

"That isn't s good thing!" He shouted before sighing, giving a leveled look "Lala-sama, you mustn't things like the economy as something frivolous."

She pouted harder, holding her envelope of money "But it's just my allowance.."

Zastin taps the envelope "Soon enough, you will have to deal with all of Deviluke's allowance, and believe me, you mustn't waste the money of the people." He said giving her a flat look

She sighed overdramactically, again with the 'As the next queen' speeches? She always hated when Zastin, papa or Momma went into these big overblown speeches on how She should be 'more RESPONSIBLE' and 'Less childish' or how "she should stop putting guests into casts'

"That is why at this moment onward, you are paying rent."

Lala's eyes widened as She was about to object when one question popped into her head. "What's rent?"

Zastin sighed "Rent is a term used to describe a payment for and object or a service over a period of time, for example, you must pay rent for the month you have been on this planet, specifically this house." Zastin said with a bit of finality.

But Lala wasn't done. "But why? Rito and Mikan said it was okay for me to live here?"

Zastin leveled a glare "Yes, as a freeloader but do you understand the lesson I wish to impart you on this?"

That you are a jerk? "What?" She states

Zastin says nothing as He pulls out another envelope, one not addressed to her but to the Yuuki's.

Lala tilts her head "What is that?"

"A bill... something used to tell an owner of a certain object that they must pay for the service." He describes after seeing her blank face

Lala nods and picks up the envelope "Rito-papa has this... He needs to pay for something, right?"

Zastin nods as well "Yes, Lala-Sama, Saibai-san needs to pay the rent for this house or risk the chance of losing it."

Lala's eyes widened "What?! Why?"

"Saibai-San does not technically OWN this house, merely LEASING it, as they say." Zastin says with his eyes closed "Every few months to a year, Saibai-san must pay a agent rent so that Rito-Dono and Mikan-san may live here. He also pays for the studio in which He creates his manga which adds to the debt, for years, his wife had aided in said rent but is no longer able to..." He drawls for a bit, looking down mournfully

Lala's temper cooled down, Yuuki Ringo passed away not too long ago from what She learned and seeing how much Funerals cost thanks to Rito, She knew they were out a lout of money...

Zastin continues "As you see, adding to all these expenses, Saibai-san will eventually cut the funding to one of these. And Seeing as He needs his studio and his children need a roof to sleep under..." He reaches over and opens her allowance envelope and pulls out a few bills "A thousand yen, every month of every year you spend on this planet, do I make myself clear?"

Lala bit her lip, this is so unfair!... Why does everything have to converge on monetary advantage? Who would enjoy this?

*Pi ru ru ru Pi ru ru rur*

Lala's eyes widen as Zastin looks around the room in confusion "What is that?.."

Lala opened the door and ran to her room "It's coming from my room!" Zastin followed her into the room She was staying at with the Yuuki's to see a large laptop that Lala-sama devised when She was 9. It appeared staticy with a voice calling from the garbled mess

" ** _YOO HOO! Lala-TAA~AAN!"_**

Lala grimaced, She recognized that voiced as the picture clears up to reveal an impish alien in goofy clothing surrounded in a harem of women who smiled happy but had eyes of 'get us out'.

Lala sticks her tongue out and holds in some vomit while Zastin exclaims "Prince Lacospo of the planet gaama?"

The imp holds his hand to silence Zastin **_"Yes, it is I, Lala-tan's future husband! Lacospo!"_** The creature laughed an odd laugh _**"I have come to retrieve you my dear, so come with me and ket us be married."**_ He looks at Lala with perverted eyes and fondles a girl next to him, licking his lips **_"I have the perfect outfit for you to wear when we... become one."_**

Lala recoiled as Zastin steps forward "I say this: Halt! This is why you were banned from ever stepping foot on Deviluke, so give up." He proclaimed boldly

Lacospo glared at Zastin _**"Silence! Stay out of the affairs of royals, peasant!"**_

Lala steps forward "I don't want to be with you! Never in a million years! Besides," She smirked "I got this super awesome guy I am with who is so cool!"

Lacospo smirked instead of feeling threatened _**"AH YESSS, Yuuki Rito was it? I won't expect him to be any trouble for 'HER'"**_

Lala looked confused as She tilted her head "Her?"

Lacospo cackled _**"Are you familiar with the** **assassin** **, GOLDEN DARKNESS?!"**_

Zastin's eyes widen as He steps forward "Golden Darkness?!"

Lala turned to him "Who is Golden Darkness?"

"Golden Darkness is the name of a legendary assassin, one who had never failed to see her targets blood..." He glares at Lacospo "So you have hired her to kill Yuuki Rito, is that it?!"

Lacospo snickered as He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner **_"Ohohoho! No, Yuuki Rito is still alive for the moment but I did task her to kill one... Spider-Man!"_**

Lala and Zastin were stunned. Both Rito and Spider-Man were the targets? They had hoped They had encountered as Yuuki Rito then, as Spider-Man would surely fall to the killer's hands.

Lacospo sent a file _**"If you want him to live to see the day end, come to this address and let us be joined, Lala-Tan~!"**_ He sang before clocking out.

Lala immediately went to download the file, surprising Zastin and the previously muted Peke

The costume bot exclaimed "Lala-Sama, you aren't thinking of going are you?!"

THe princess glared at the loading bar for the image "I can't let Rito die, not for me, damn it!" She swore, taking the others aback at the usually innocent girl who thought 'Darn' was too harsh at one point.

Zastin stood at the ready "Of course, I shall lent you and Rito-Dono my strength."

Lala smiled "Thank you..."

* * *

'Ugh...I taste iron...'

That was the first thing Yuuki Rito had thought of when He woke up on the cold stone ground, his cheek seemed to be one with the stone.

He groaned as He tried to move his arms, only to fine them tied up with thick ropes, his body ached with blood seeping slowly from various points in his body.

"Oh great, I wake up somewhere I don't know, all tied up and bleeding... Is Motemitsu really re-doing old practical jokes again?.."

He then notices his mask seemed to be raised to be just over his mouth, was someone messing with his mask? Did they see his face?!

"You are awake I see.." A familiar monotone had called out.

Rito turned to see Golden Darkness hovering over him, studying him with unblinking red eyes "G-Golden Darkness?... You didn't try to kiss me, did you?" He quipped to break the tension

Golden Darkness' eyes widen before glaring at him, changing a finger into a claw and slowly stabbing him in the shoulder.

"Yeeouch! Okay, I'll quit, just stop!"

Golden Darkness lifts her finger from the fresh wound and stares at him

Spider-Man lets a tired breath before looking at her "Those kids... are they-"

"That boy and girl?..." Golden Darkness cuts him off and stares at him for confirmation, which He gives as a nod "They are alive, you took the train instead."

He lets a sigh of relief "Oh thank god, that was all I could think about when I was in the dark, that takes a load off, hehe.." He chuckles in his restraints

She tilted her head "You gave up the fight... to save those children..."

Spider-Man turned his head to look at her "Well yeah, kinda in my title, I am a super 'HERO'" He empathized

The girl scoffed "Hero? A hero who strikes a woman?"

"UGH!" Spider-Man groaned in annoyance "Will people ever let that go? The whole 'You must never EVER hit girls' does NOT work in practice, especially dealing with a all girl gang! I still have the bullet wounds.." His lower jaw grimaced.

Golden Darkness turns her head a bit farther, hair trailing over shoulder "You are a strange creature..."

"Been reading the bugle, eh?"

She ignores him "You brawl against women, but run to the rescue of children... You pull cheap shots but have honor..." She listed her findings into his character "Just who are you..."

"Do you really want to know?" Spider-Man said very seriously, leaving her to only stare at him as He let a small smile "I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

The girl only stares "Even now you joke, you are not taking this seriously-"

"Or maybe I am so much, that I joke just to avoid thoughts that would tear other men apart." He cuts her off, surprising her "Maybe I joke as to avoid thinking of what terrible things I have done..." **

Golden Darkness only stares at the hero who just let that all out

"Have you ever had a dream?"

Golden Darkness could only remember her words... Her broken promises...

"We will see the sun with each other and smile, Eve. And You'll get all the hugs you want!"

Golden Darkness only shakes her head "Once..."

Spider-Man nodded "I have had a few... Get the girl... be popular... not be belittled by everyone I meet... But one stood out, one that actually very possible but at the same time unreachable. One day, My family would just sit together, no work, no outside interference. We would all just be together like any normal family. Just. Together." He empathized again "But now... That dream is impossible, I killed it... I killed her..."

"We will always be together, Eve."

Golden Darkness stares as She thought of that dream..

"Tell Me Tear, Will I be able to make friends someday too?"

"Of course you will, and make sure to introduce them to me."

"Fuhihi! Alright!"

Spider-Man looks at her "You are thinking about yours too?"

Golden Darkness blinks "What do you mean.."

"It's your eyes... How easy to write yours as cold and unfeeling... when one who also wears a mask sees... I see a lot more."

She scoffs "I am the number one assassin in the galaxy... dreams are for children.."

"And? Maybe a dream is what you need, what you heart needs."

"It died with her..." She snapped, eyes widening at it. She shouldn't be quick to emotion...

He smiled "And my died with my mother... but from that moment, She also birthed a new dream. One i live by as I wear this spandex, swing through the air with the greatest of ease and save everyone I can...

Golden Darkness spoke before She could stop herself "And that is..."

Spider-Man opened his mouth to reply when a mirage above began to flicker as an invisible spaceship materializes above them as a voice booms above them

 _ **"EXCELLENT! As I would expect from the legendary assassin!"**_

Golden Darkness' eyes steeled themselves "Lacospo.."

Spider-Man tilts his head "Locomotive? Livin La vida loca?..."

Soon a beam shot from the bottom of the ship and beamed out a small imp, who walked to the downed hero

"Ah.. The 'amazing' Spider-Man, HA!" Lacospo reaches and pull Spider-Man's mask off to reveal his face "Or should I say, Yuuki Rito!"

The hero grimaced again "Oh.. THAT'S a no-no..."

Lacospo laughs at the hero and tosses his mask aside. "I am Lacospo, leader of the planet of Gaama! True husband to be of Lala Satalin Deviluke!"

Rito rolled his eyes "Wow~ Never heard that line before..."

"LACOSPO!"

From far away, their attentions were drawn to the stairs leading to the meeting point to see a pink haired girl in a white costume with swirly eyes and a man with long gray hair and skeletal armor..

Lacospo raises his hands in welcome "Lala-Tan~! Oh how I missed you! Let's get married!"

Lala is visibly disgusted at the imp and recoils slightly "No way, let him go now!"

Zastin makes to grab his sword's handle when Lacospo speaks

"Any rash moves and Golden Darkness will bisect this bug, Lala-Tan~!" He says threateningly, surprising everyone there "Now call off your lap dog."

Zastin growled at the disrespect "I am Zastin, leader of the royal army, 2nd in command of Deviluke's forces during the great war, slayer of over a thousand men and-"

"ZASTIN, STOP!" Lala cried

This shocked Zastin "Lala-sama, I-"

"PLEASE!" She pleaded

Zastin looked as if He was swallowing his pride but He did relinquish his grasp on the blade

Rito was panicking, Oh god She can't be doing what I think, She's doing, is she?! No! Damn it, I need more time!

Lacospo grinned devilishly "Your answer, my dear~?"

Lala's head fell "Okay... You-"

"BUDDY, YOU'RE A BOY, MAKE A BIG NOISE! PLAYING IN THE STREETS, YOU'LL BE A BIG MAN SOMEDAY! YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE! YOU BIG DISGRACE! KICKIN' YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE, SINGIN' WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Everyone turned to see Rito scream to the top of his lungs, unsure of how to process this.

Lacospo tried stopping him "Stop that-"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Zastin just stared as He remembers that this is one of the songs Saibai plays when doing epic fight scenes in his manga... but Why was He singing now?

"BUDDY, YOU'RE A YOUNG MAN, HARD MAN, YOU'RE SHOUTING IN THE STREETS, GONNA TAKE ON THE WORLD SOMEDAY!"

Lacospo was getting annoyed "Will you cease that-" Suddenly the hero spits a bloody loogie at the king of another planet, stunning everyone

"YOU GOT BLOOD ON YOUR FACE! YOU BIG DISGRACE!" Rito bops his head back and forth "WAVING YOUR BANNER ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL- OOF!"

Lacospo ran over to the hero and began kicking him over and over again "You miserable bastard!"

Rito continued through the beating "BUDDY YOU'RE A OLD MAN, POOR MAN, PLEADING WITH YOUR EYES, GONNA MAKE SOME-oof-PEACE SOMEDAY! YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE! BIG DISGRACE-KEH-"

Lacospo smirks as Rito stops screaming aloud and breathes heavily "Got any more in you?"

Rito looks at him... and raises his arms out of the bindings, shocking everyone again "..somebody better put you back in your place..." He sends a solid right hook at the king "GOT IT!"

Lacospo was sent flying, bouncing like a rubber ball before coming to a stop near a small building close by, holding his face in pain as He hollowed.

Rito stood up and broke the last of his bindings, stretching a little "Aww~ That feels so much better!" He said, running over to where his mask was thrown

Golden Darkness stands at the ready, hands forming into a blade "How did you escape?"

"You guys were too busy listening to the mouth..." The hero said, holding his hand up, a piece of metal clutched firmly in between his thumb and index finger "You didn't watch the hands."

Golden Darkness stares "That was shrapnel...from the train, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged as the pink haired girl ran over and jumped on his back, holding him tight "L-Lala?"

She held tighter "You are safe.." Cheek rubbing against his back

He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, as He lets out a soft chuckle "Hehe... yeah.."

Golden Darkness stares at the sight before her, this was not a sight of imprisonment... It was sign of...

"Oof! Oh, Eve! Hehe.. You like giving hugs, do you?"

Her gaze falls to the floor as her hand returns to normal.

Zastin walks over to the downed body of Lacospo and glares at the sack "Tch, You were warned.."

Lacospo stood up, glaring at the captain "Grr.. Bastards!" He looks at Golden Darkness "Kill them both! And bring me Lala-Tan!"

Golden Darkness did not move as She gave a cold look that sent a shiver down the king's spine

"Lacospo, good timing... I have a certain question, The data you have supplied me to my targets have differed greatly from what was shown to me."

Spider-Man and Lala tilted their heads in confusion "Eh?"

Lacospo sweated heavily "I-It is an elaborate rouse! Spider-Man is-!"

"Furthermore, the contents of your character is absolutely heinous. That is as plain to see as the sky itself." She brought further judgement, making Laocospo recoiled as if He was being struck.

"I-I was not lying!

"Would someone who kidnap a girl against her will honestly save children from a train by being hit instead?" She state her question as Lacospo chocked on his spit.

Lala and Zastin turned to see Rito who shrugged, trying to ignore the disapproving stares.

Lacospo, in a moment of complete cowardice, summons his homing beam and returns to his ship. He angrily screams, scaring the harem girls in their cages. But He didn't care, He was humiliated. He had to have revenge! Maybe He could send Gama-tan and-... No...

He wickedly chuckles, pulling a key out "Humilation this bad could only be returned by my own hands... technically." He walks to a large container, inserts the key and it opens with a large puff of smoke. An opening in the container reveals a pair of glowing red eyes.

"It is good thing I bought this 'Rhinoceron' fighting suit off of the galactic net!"

Outside the ship, Spider-Man, Golden Darkness, Lala and Zastin stare at the ship, waiting. Spider-Man cups his hands and uses it as a microphone to shout

"Hey, little shrimp! Where you going!"

Lala looks to Golden Darkness and walks to her, alarming Zastin "Lala-Sama, don't!"

Lala did not heed his warning and bowed politely "I am sorry you were dragged into this...A lot of people I know are getting dragged into my problems.." She said mournfully

Golden Darkness blinks, unsure of how to respond. A recurring feature of today. She bows her head slightly "Princess, a concern like this is not one a princess should preoccupy themselves with-"

"Perhaps so, Yami-Chan, but I can stand it!" Lala confessed, gathering her three companions attentions "I have my brains and I still let others make the hard decisions, I want to help... That is my 'Great Responsibility' " She stated, surprising them all "I may not know much on how the world works... but I will learn, so people like you won't be caught in my problems!"

Golden Darkness stares at the princess, one who She would expect to air on the side of ignorance of heavy issues point-blank proclaim their intentions to understand... it was... admirable, to say the least.

Zastin's jaw dropped, this was the girl whining about allowances an hour ago?...

Spider-Man smiles underneath his mask, but not turning away from the spaceship.

Suddenly, his Spider-sense went off! His eyes widen as He felt the next thing that was to be thrown at them was huge! But what could a shrimp like Lacospo thrown at them to warrant something like this?

"Guys! Incoming!"

Everyone's eyes widened as suddenly, the top of Lacospo's ship explodes to have something huge break out. It crashed into the ground and stands imposingly above them all. It was a large mechanized body with heavy shield plating, it;s arms held a machine gun and the head had what looked like a large pike on top.

Lala and Golden Darkness only stared as Zastin and Spider-Man balked at the metal monstrosity.

"WHAT-"

"THE HELL-"

"IS THAT?!" They screamed loudly

The metal man stood on it's two hind legs with the belly of the beast revealing to be a glass dome, it opens to reveal Lacospo giving a peace sign "Yo losers!"

Spider-Man, Lala and Zastin jaws drop as Golden Darkness only stares blankly "LACOSPO?!"

THe machine makes a flamboyant gesture of flexing their arms as if they were muscly "I AM THE RHINO!"

Spider-Man lowered into a battle pose "On the behalf of this fine city and real rhinos everywhere, I must ask you to put your mechanized paws in the air!"

Lacospo sorted a manic grin "NO!" The dome closes and aims a machine gun arm at them, Golden Darkness and Zastin dodge the fire with relative as Spider-Man quickly moves to Lala's side, picks her up bridal style and tries to escape. "I'LL CRUSH YOU AND I'LL KILL YOU! AHAHA!" He says shooting everywhere to try and kill them "But if Lala-Tan survives, please consider my marriage proposal."

Spider-Man carries Lala to the back of a house that was on the cliff they were on, setting her down and looking her in the eye "Lala, I need you to stay here and stay safe."

Lala responds back fiercely "I want to help!"

Spider-Man holds his hands up "I know you do, and that's admirable but this guy is just too dangerous now."

"But I just don't want to stand on the sidelines! I want- wait.." Lala's eyes widened

"What is it, Lala?"

The pinkette looks to her hat "Peke! Did you scan Lacospo's suit, yes or no?"

The costume spoke for the first time in a while "Huh? Oh, uh Yes! Of course, Lala-sama... but why?"

Lala looked at Spider-Man "I want to know of any expoiltable weaknesses and your scans reveal every inch and detail of anyone's outfit!"

Spider-Man's eyes widened "Can you do that?!"

Peke "Hmm... I'll do my best!" Peke then hummed for a second "Obvious weakpoints will be the joints of the legs and arms..."

The hero nods "I'll just web those then..."

"The glass dome is protected by the metal and would be hard to remove... AH! The power source is inside the hump in the suit's back!"

"Seriously? Something that important in the most obvious 'hit me' point?"

"Damn..." Peke swore "It's no good, the entire suit's alloy is of [Carbon steel]!"

Lala tilted her head as She was unfamliar with that specific alloy "What?"

"Wait, Carbon steel you said?..." Spider-Man began to think "Huh... That's is actually a real strong metal but... It's vulnerable to heat!" He annouced pointing at them before his finger drooped "But I don't have anything that could simulate anything hot enough.."

"I got it!" Lala shouts "Literally!" Her tail raises up to greet him

"Huh... Where are you going with this?"

"A devilukian's tail is capable of firing a laser strong enough to shear through some metals!" Lala's smile was infectious

The hero grinned underneath his mask "I see, I can get Zastin to use this laser and blow a hole in the hump to reveal the rhino's generator, yes I think We got this!"

Lala pouted "I meant use my tail."

"What? I told you, it's too dangerous."

"I want to help!"

"And you just did, now We can beat this guy!"

"I want to do more!"

"Okay fine!" Spider-Man raised his arms in the air exasperatedly "But first one thing..."

*THWIP!*

And He quickly webs the princess' shoes to the ground, shocking her "Eh?!"

Spider-Man web-zips to the ceiling and waves at her "I'm sorry, You can scold me all you want later, don't hate me, bye!" He says leaping to the other side of the building.

"Rito!" She says annoyed before bending over and clawing at the web.

* * *

(Music insert: Spider-Man 3 boss theme)

Zastin was standing his ground, locked in a hand-to-hand standstill with the rhino, but budging as the titan machine tries to cave in his skeleton. Golden Darkness was preoccupied with keeping the missiles He sent at bay and dodging in the air

The guard of Deviluke grunted "How did I get here?!.."

The rhino laughed at him "As soon I kill you and Spider-Man, Lala-Chan will be-" *TWHIP* "W-What was that?!"

Zastin, using his squinted eyes, looks to see the legs of the rhino encased in a thick web, suddenly, something snagged onto his back and yanks him out of the grasp of the rhino, who off balance because of the lack of Zastin and fell over.

Zastin was dragged along the ground for alittle before opening his eyes to see Spider-Man hovering over him "It was you.."

Spider-Man quickly says "Zastin, I have a plan."

The knights eyes widened and nodded "Lay it on me, as they say."

"His suit is Carbon Steel, extremely strong but very vulnerable to heat, I need you to go to the hump on his back and fire your laser at that specific point, which houses his power unit, if We destroy the power unit.."

"Then that suit is merely a large hunk of metal.." Zastin nods "Very well, but I need a clear shot if this is to work.."

The rhino picks itself up and stands on all four legs, it huffs and charges at them!

Spider-Man punches his fist into his palm and struts forward "Let me take care of this Humptey Dumpty.."

"Humptey.. Dumpty.. I don't understand what you are ever referring to.."

He sighs "No one ever does.." He runs towards the rhino who fired a missile from his back at the Spider-Man, who quickly webs a nearby manhole cover and blocks the shot, leaping into the air, holding onto the web that connected, spinning around and blocking another missile and using the cover to smack the rhino's face, knocking him off balance.

Zastin ran around the battlefield in this time and in the moment of weakness for the villain, implementing the plan and got on his back. He raised his tail, adorned with silver covering and a faint purple laser fired. It focused on the hump, which glowed thanks to the heat. He focused hard "Just a little more.."

Rhino, noticing the plan, growled "Get the hell off me!" And resumed it's manner of mayhem as it began to try and buck Zastin off like He was a rodeo star. Zastin did his best to hold on but was no match and was flung off, He tried reorganizing himself to try and re-implement the plan as soon as He found some solid ground... before falling right into the manhole Spider-Man had uncovered.

Spider-Man stood in disbelief at how bad that turned out so quickly, so much so that He didn't noticed Rhino's sudden charge at him as He Rams into the Spider-Man and starts barreling him through the nearby trees.

The hero, noticing this "Ah come on! I planted a tree here once!"

Suddenly the two ran too far and fell off of a cliff and landed in a nearby used car lot, Spider-Man landing on a car while Rhino on several.

The hero groaned as He rose from the dented metal and the broken glass. He stood up as his spider-sense went off, He looked up to see a car flung at him, slamming him into a wall. He groaned as He saw the rhino charge at him, horn first and foremost. In a split-second, Spider-Man reached up and grabbed the horn as it was close to entering his skull. He struggled as to not be impaled as the rhino stacked on the power.

The rhino laughed "So long, you irritating insect!"

Spider-Man breathed heavily "A...RACH...NID!"

"Just die already!" Suddenly, Rhino's back was struck by several heat-seeking missiles, surprising the both of them "What the?!"

Suddenly two figure land on the back of the Rhino, Lala (who Peke was reforming her shoes) and Golden Darkness who looked downright angry. Lala raised her tail and fired her laser into the hump, making it glow bright red.

"NOOO! STOP, LALA-TAN!"

At the reddest the metal could be, Golden Darkness formed a large fist with her hair and slams into the hump, right through the steel and starting to destroy the internals, pulling on wires, slamming computer boards, and really anything She could get her hands on.

"No! My systems! I can't even see!"

"Get off!" Spider-Man screamed at the two "I'm shoving this asshole off!" He said pushing the horn a little, back on the wall and putting his feet underneath the horn. Lala and Golden Darkness heeded his advice and He used all his strength and pushed the giant metal rhinosaurus off. It fell uselessly on the ground, smoking rising out and the belly of the beast opens up and out rushing to freedom was Lacospo who was smoked out.

He coughed loudly "*Hack* Oh god... How dare you, Spider-Man!" He ran at the hero "I will-! ACK!"

The neck of his dress shirt was pulled up as He gulped to see the person doing it, that person was a ticked off looking Lala Satalin Deviluke. He growled "Get in line..." Before tossing him n the air and throwing the strongest punch She could muster directly at his face, sending him into a hood of a nearby broken car.

Spider-Man breathed a sigh of relief as the conflict was over... Almost. "Yeeouch!"

Lala flicked his open wound that Golden Darkness gave him and pouted "I saved you, where was Zastin?"

He winced "Uh... In a sewer?.."

"Ugh... Present..."

They looked to see Zastin by the entrance of the parking lot, soaking wet

"I recommend letting me wash off... I fell on things that mirrored chocolate bars..."

The group appeared sickened and took a step away from the smelly knight.

Lacospo's broken ship slowly drifted towards them, and they braced for what ever next came at them.

A woman's voice came on a microphone "Uh... I just escaped my cage... Can I go home?... Please..."

Spider-Man, Lala and Zastin blinked "Wasn't expecting that...

* * *

Hours later, Zastin apprehended Lacospo and took him to face trial for his crimes for attempted murder and kidnapping. Yeah, his harem girls were from lower leveled planets He could easily snatch them from. Zastin took it upon himself to return the girls home, promising to shower first. After pulling Lacospo from the car's wreckage, it appeared he had amnesia and couldn't remember a thing, specifically who Spider-Man was, which took a load off Rito's back.

Spider-Man, Lala and Golden Darkness stood on top of a rooftop as the Rhino armor was being taken in by a secret government force called 'DAMAGE CONTROL', meant to repair damages done with 'special' Attacks. They watch them haul away the armor as Spider-Man sighs in relief.

"Well... That could have gone better..."

"Yay!" Lala cheered "We won!" She said putting her arms around her two companions necks, Spider-Man's head was close to her cleavage as Golden darkness' cheek was smushed against Lala's.

"Lala! leggo! Leggo!" Spider-Man tried pulling himself free.

She does let go of him as She faces a blushing Golden Darkness "Thanks, Yami!"

"Yami... Why are you calling her, Yami?" Spider-Man asks, very puzzled as Lala tilts her head

"Golden Darkness isn't her real name right?" Lala states "Sounds too much like a monster in a video game, Yami is WAAAAY Cuter, y'know?"

Spider-Man sighs exhausted "I don't think you should just give someone you just met a nickname..."

"I don't care really," The newly named Yami states "My original name is lost to the sands of time, call me what you like."

The group falls into a silence.

"I have a question." Yami states

Lala bounces up "Ooo~ What is it, Yami?" She says, excitedly

Yami looks to Spider-Man "Earlier... You said you had gained a new dream... What was it?"

(Music insert: Avengers theme)

Spider-Man looked surprised, She remembered that? He shook his head "How about I show you?" He said, walking towards the building's edge and leaping off.

Lala and Yami looked at each other curiously before following him into the city, they traveled for a bit before reaching a building with the name 'DAILY BUGLE' on top. Spider-Man climbed to the top of a nearby building, his companions followed suit until they reached the top.

They see on top of the daily bugle was a sign with a large letter 'A' on, with various people alongside, Lala recognized some of these people as The avengers

"When I got these powers...I was curious on how to use them..."

His companions stare at him as He walks closer to the sign, covering some people from their sights

"After Mom died... I wondered... How could I repent for those sins... I first did all I can to protect this city, but I want to do more... I want to save MORE... I want..."

He turned to face them, removing his mask and smiling at them.

"To join The Avengers!"

* * *

 **That was the end of what I deemed Season 1, I hope I did well, if not... I should really ask for someone to help, it's all just me here!**

 **So yeah... Golden Darkness/Yami is here. Will she carry on her 'kill Spider-Rito' mission? You'll have to wait and see. We'll get inside her head at a later time.**

 **Lacospo was inspired by the amazing Spider-Man 2/ Ultimate Spider-Man video game Rhino. Note to the wise, He will return.**

 **Lala's plotline for this fic has been revealed: She has to mature. In the manga, She is still pretty much the same while everyone is like 'Oh my, She is soooo different now!', She is in some subtle ways, but is still a mad scientist who will use unwilling guinea pigs at a seconds notice.**

 **And Rito has revealed his dream, to join the avengers! Kinda obvious but We'll see how it pans out... Also a quick note on how Rito character will be for the foreseeable future, He will be the friendly neighborhood hero we all know and love but underneath, as He revealed to Yami, He still has a lot of issues to work out, and a LOT more angst. Just to be forewarned.**

 **I'm opened to a beta, I really want to fix this grammer...**

* * *

Yuuki Saibai tapped his table, waiting for his son

...

...

...

...

"Damn it, Rito! Where is the paper!"

* * *

 **And that is the standard throwaway post-credits scene, a staple since the avengers.**

 **Now here's the real one**

* * *

Akiho Sairenji was elated! She got the new job!

The people at her last job were so creepy and always hitting on her, this new place shouldn't have that and it pays a hell of a lot more, what's cooler? She will be the assistant for the head CEO of the main branch in america as He will be visiting in a few months!

She looks at her name tag as She opens her front door

"It's pretty awesome these guys decided to branch out here, can't wait to tell Haruna!"

The teen she mention poked her head out of her room "What is it, Onee-Chan?"

Akiho smiled "I got the new job at Fisk industries!"

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

* * *

A golden haired woman stares into the starry sky with sadness. She mended those less fortunate than her but no one could mend her... She had no warm.. no care... No little girl with a million volt smile...

"Eve... I will see you again.. Wherever you are..."


	19. Epilogue of Season 1 ( Omakes)

**And this is the epilouge of Season one. How was it? Was any good or am I wasting my time? I'll continue either way but feedback only helps.**

 **Treyalexander63917: My man, thanks. starting to watch Netflix Daredevil for notes.**

 **Keybladelight: Not for a while dude.**

 **Spider-Man and the avengers belong to MARVEL/Stan Lee (r.i.p)**

 **To Love-Ru belongs to Saki Hasemi and Kentaro Yabuki**

* * *

Lala stared her ceiling, thinking of how today went, at least She made a new friend?

(Earlier)

Lala and Yami stare at the boy who putting on his Spider-Man mask after hearing such a proclamation.

Yami tilted her head "Who are the avengers?"

Rito/Spider-Man crossed his arms "The avengers are a group of super powered humans who save the world on plenty of occasions. They even stopped an alien invasion on their first day."

Lala blinked, an invasion happened here? She guesses it must've not been too difficult, as the world was happy.

Yami spoke in her stead "I see no reason to appauld them."

"Hey, those chitauri were tough little bastards."

Lala's mind froze, what did He just say... "W-What was that, Rito..."

Spider-Man raised a brow "The earth was invaded by the Chitauri."

"Impossible," Yami steps forward "The Chitauri is one of the higher leveled forces of the mad titan. You mean to tell me Thano's army was pushed back by human's, Yuuki Rito?"

Spider-Man said nothing as He pulled out his phone and tapped on a few items before showing them videos from Youtube of something labeled 'The battle for new york'

They watched as Iron man fired his repulsor beams in one part before seeing the one known as captain america fight a group on top of a bank, a red haired woman and a man with bows and arrows unite and attack several soldiers, A large green man was seen crushing several Chitauri heads in his mighty hands before tossing the corpse at a fleet flying above him in a hovercraft, making it crash. Then, amazingly enough, the asgardian known as Thor teamed up with the green giant and fought several Chitauri.

Lala was in disbelief, in all her lessons of conquest, She learned of the Chitauri as a threat to always take seriously, as even her father's soldiers would have difficulty.

"Yeah, I know." Spider-Man turned off his phone "At that point onward, We knew we weren't alone in this universe, That is why I took your claim to be an alien so seriously, Lala." He looked at her

He knew aliens existed. That was why He was scared at first. He thought She was going to try and invade...

Yami drove her from her thoughts "I find this hard to believe, the only way to promptly defeat a fleet that large is to destroy their hivemind, you mean to tell me that happened?"

Spider-Man nodded, surprising them. "Totally."

...

"The hero, Iron Man, took a powerful nuclear missile and fired it straight through a wormhole caused by an object called the tesseract. He reported after exiting He tossed the nuke at a space station and every soldier collapsed afterward."

The tesseract... She knows this. She actually knows THIS! The tesseract is another name for the infinity stone of space. Meant for teleportation anywhere, but.. She didn't know it actually existed...

"The tesseract... And where is it now?"

Spider-Man tapped his chin "If I remember correctly, It was taken to Asgard by Thor after capturing Loki, I believe."

This... was a lot to take in... was this how being an adult was? It sounds like it really sucks, yo...

Yami crossed her arms, "The earth... is filled with many surprises."

That was pretty lax way of putting it... is this sarcasm? What Rito always uses? Sounds fun.

Spider-Man looks at her "So what now, Yami?" Hmm? What is He talking about? "What are you going to do now? I mean, That contract with Lacospo shouldn't be active anymore considering those violations you mentioned earlier, plus the fact that He is in jail kinda nulls and voids like... everything?" Ohh...

Yami looks to the stars "That is something I do not put thought into, I am merely a wanderer. I have no home to return to."

Lala blinks, watching her. No home?... She could never imagine being without her family or even the Yuuki's for an extended period of time. Is this loneliness felt by others?...

Spider-Man taps his fist into his open palm "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Hmm?

He looked right at Yami "I told you mine, you have to tell me your."

Yami blinks "My old dream? No, I told you it's dead."

"Why though? I mean if it's really impossible, then it;s best to just get it off your chest."

Yami glared at him before turning away and sprouting angel wings, She stood there and started to mumble something

Lala couldn't be silent anymore "Just say it, Yami.."

The assassin sighed "I wanted... to tell the woman who raised me that I have friends..."

Lala blinked "Why is that impossible?"

"I can not make friends as I am... and She had long since vanished from my life..."

"That so?" Spider-Man placed both arms "Doesn't sound impossible to me."

Yami looked at him, unamused. "How?"

Lala hopped over and grabbed her hand, causing the younger looking girl to look at her in surprise "Because Yami, We are your friends!"

Yami's eyes widened as Spider-Man nodded "And if She isn't here by you, She will always be here." He taps his hand over his heart. "That's what I find helps in times of most grief."

Yami then looked to her hand "But I am an assassin, one with so much blood on my hands...Could I really be different after all this time?"

Lala pouted, was cheering up friends really this difficult? She didn't know how to make Yami stop making friends even more hard than it really was.

"Natasha Romanoff."

Both Yami and Lala turned to watch Spider-Man as He soon crouched on the edge of the building, ready to leap

"Look her up when you get the chance, Now if you excuse me... I just remembered I still have to give dad his paper... Hey Yami, Why don't you come by for dinner? Lala, show her to the house, see ya!" He announced hopping off the building and entering freefall

The girls only stared as He fell, Yami then said "And He didn't leave a chance to deny.."

Lala smiled and tugged on her hand "Come on, Mikan makes the BEST meals!" She said as Peke formed wings to fly

Yami stared before nodding "Very well, princess."

* * *

Yami sat in her ship, the Lunatique, named after Tearju in honor.

She ponder while removing her clothing to shower, which She needed after a day of fighting.

"That family was... peculiar."

When They had arrived at the Yuuki household, a girl by the name of Mikan first welcomed them before being surprised at her, claiming that She wasn't expecting her. She apologized if She came off as rude and promised to be a friend to her. She was actually very nice...

 _ **"YOU DON'T NEED FRIENDS."**_

Yami shivered remembering the doctor words. The words He said when telling her of Tear's disappearance, looking quite satisfied telling her that. The bastard...

 ** _"YOU WERE BORN A WEAPON TO BE 'USED' TO PLUCK SO MANY_** ** _INSIGNIFICANT WORMS, EVE."_**

Her fists clenched, nails piercing her skin and drawing blood.

 _ **"EVEN GODS AND 'DEVILS' ALIKE WILL FALL TO YOUR TRANSFORM ABILITY!"**_

She looked forward to see her reflection in a mirror, shaking. Was this emotion... it made her feel so weak...it felt so...so... helpless, She was a weapon... that is all She could ever be...

"Natasha Romanoff, look her up."

Yami's eyes widened as a voice cut through the dark thoughts in her head as another sprung forth.

"Master! Your heart rate is irregular, must I contact Mikado Ryouko?"

Oh... Lunatique, Her AI... She shook her head "It was nothing... Lunatique?"

"Yes Master?" The AI said instantly

"Pull up the browser, earth server."

Suddenly a hologram of a search bar appeared before her, a small earth icon appeared next to it.

"Natasha Romanoff." She announced as the name was written in the bar, per her command. She pressed 'search' and a million pages opened up as results for the name. She pressed the first result.

The page read:

Natasha Romanoff is a founding member of the Avengers initiative and was one of the first responders to the battle of New York.

Much was not known to many of the avengers, minus the very public Tony Stark, and none more so than Natasha Romanoff until She leaked private information off the HYDRA-Infested SHIELD servers. On these folders, Bits and pieces of Miss Romanoff's life was given to the public.

She was of a hive mind, abducted as a infant, Crafted since birth to be a perfect killing machine. She spent years in training until her teens, and by then, had already killed more than a dozen men and women in her training.

She was bred to be an assassin and partook in many notable murders, including an ambassador in Sao Paulo, several officers, being the cause of a hospital fire in Washington and dealings within the middle east.

She was given the infamous name of 'Black Widow' for her notorious image of mainly targeting males. She had brought enough notoriety that the government sent one of their top agents to eliminate Miss Romanoff. That agent was Clint Barton, who is known to the world as the Avenger Hawkeye, And the two squared off in Budapest, Hungary. Barton managed the upper hand and was to kill her until forces also sent to kill her from other facets of the world. Black widow and Hawkeye formed an uneasy alliance and dispatched the attackers with haste.

After the attack, Romanoff collapsed due to exhaustion and was met with Hawkeye about to shoot her with his bow and arrow, and fired at her wrists and encasing them in putty. Surprised, Romanoff demanded an answer as Hawkeye replied as He picked her up in a bridal fashion "I'm making a different call."

Miss Romanoff was soon recruited, by Hawkeye's request, to SHIELD, a government sanctioned facility ran by Nick Fury and Alexander Pierce. She would become their greatest asset as a soldier and was use for many espionage missions, one including infiltrating Stark industries to evaluate Tony Stark (I.e Iron Man) if He was good enough to join the avengers.

She was a part of the revived Avenger initiative, started in World War II with Captain America, the first Avenger. She along with the returning Captain Steve Rogers who was frozen for many decades, Tony Stark's Iron Man, Bruce Banner as the incredible Hulk, Thor the god of thunder and even Hawkeye. She closed the wormhole used to summon the Chitauri.

After New York, Miss Roman took place at destroying the final traces of HYDRA that snuck into SHIELD headquarters at the Triskelion, releasing their files to the internet and was one of the many Avengers to fight against the rouge android Ultron in Sokovia.

Miss Romanoff had flattered the chance at romance with Captain Rogers, scoffed at the idea of being with Hawkeye as their relationship were akin to brother and sister and formed a romance with Bruce Banner before He disappeared. Now She spends her time training and being sent to save the day with her fellow avengers.

Yami stepped back at the page from this 'Wikipedia' and watched various photos of the red haired woman from earlier. She looked both beautiful and Mature and if her skills against the Chitauri were to made an example, She was quite strong. Her history was intriguing... It mirrored her eerily well.. Too well in fact...

Natasha Romanoff could make a life for herself... Could She?

"Because Yami, We're your friends!"

Maybe She had... But She wasn't ready... She looked at her bloodstained hands and thought... How do I repent?..

(Music insert: Avengers theme)

"After Mom died... I wondered.. How do i repent for these sins?"

Yami's eyes widened as She turned her head to look at Ms Romanoff's photo, the photograph of an avenger

"I fist did all I can to defend this city, But I want more..."

She held her hand high as it was bathed in light. It transformed to have claws as it covered a logo behind it

"I want to SAVE more... I want.."

She smirked, looking at the large letter 'A' logo. This would be fun She supposed.

"TO JOIN THE AVENGERS!"

* * *

Rito was tired.

Yeah, no shit right? Attacked by an assassin, attacked by a train, attacked by a vengeful rhino and attacked at a pissed-off manga artist who reprimanded him and demanded why He had a black eye. He sold his story about meeting Yami and her facing Spider-Man (While making sure to say both of them were completely different people) and He was let go with an ice pack to take home.

He arrived after buying some 'I'm sorry I'm late for dinner' Taiyaki from Stan's stall on the way home. He ate dinner, saw Mikan and Yami started to get along and went to bed after bathing. He relaxed.

"Today was PRETTY exciting, but I guess that's the end of anymore big events..."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep

* * *

(One week later, in New York, America)

On a cold night, A mysterious truck traveled in the blackest of nights undetected. It was one of the 'DAMAGE CONTROL' trucks used to transfer alien and illegal materials to the the main facility.

There was nothing but calm.

Suddenly, a mysterious winged creature hovered over the truck and slowly descended to not cause any of the drivers to notice it. It was all clear as the figure was revealed as a man in a thick leather jacket with a hairy collar, a dark helmet with green eyes, leather gloves, a harness attached to his most noticeable feature. A pair of large, metallic wings made with many glowing pieces, turbines and jets.

His harness fired two cables at the truck's sides and attached, and He said to his comm system

"Any alarms?"

A voice replied "No boss, you are in the clear."

The man unbuckled his harness and dropped to the truck, He went into his pockets and pulled out a small pink cube. He tossed it on the top of the truck and it separated into four smaller squares held together by a pinkish force field of some sort.

He hopped in the field and was able to pass through undetected. He looked around to see rows upon rows of cages with various items: Chitauri laser rifles, Power cores, portable reactors, hover bike parts, Spare Ultron bits, pieces of a helicarrier mixed in there. He pulled out a large duffel bag from his coat and started to pilfer from the truck, after collecting the items He could grab, He threw the bag over his shoulder and leaped through the field again and onto the roof.

"No distress signals?"

"Nope, We got em, boss."

The man chuckled "Serves the bastards right."

He turned around as the wings slowly descended and attached themselves to him and He flew into the night.

* * *

 **And with that, Season 1 is done. Next will be season 2, Homecoming. On the road again~ Can't wait to get on the road again~ To America! How? I don't know.**

 **Yami has an idea, a... I wouldn't say awful idea, One I feel will be controversial as it really departs of the canon of 'I Hate Ecchi', smacks Rito and the principal around, repeat for 100 chapters plus sequel manga. That will happen, I mean look at those three, it's inevitable.**

 **And Rito jinxes himself yet again, He'll never learn.**

 **Rito inspired by Tony Stark**

 **Yami inspired by Natasha Romanoff**

 **and a few others to be revealed soon.**

 **Before We leave, these are just some scenes I couldn't find a place for. Some will be labeled canon which meant That it happened but I couldn't find a place for it in the story**

 **Others are just some joke scenes. Nothing more or less**

* * *

Omake #1 (Canon): Let's climb to the top!

Yuuki Rito is just like almost every other kid.

"It's okay...It's okay..."

All children had fears, everyone does. Fears of snakes, spiders, falling cities and even heights. It's all normal, it's all natural.

"It's okaay...It's OKAAAAAAAAY..."

But Yuuki Rito was no longer just average ordinary kid who no one understands (On count of all the pop culture references). He was a new man, A SPIDER Man! He needed to be greater than his old self, so He had to face his greatest fear!... Haruna-Chan?... Uh... Maybe He should start the second one instead...

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

So He calculated the highest point in all of Sainan, Tenjouin tower, and made it his mission to reach the top and take a picture. There He will be free of his second greatest fear: Heights. It was a success as He took a picture of a beautiful sunset, now there was but one issue...

"NOT OKAY! NOT OKAY!"

How was He going to get down?

Rito slowly shifted one eye downward to see the busy traffic below look exactly like packs of tiny little ants. He gulped, slowly shifting his leg to keep sticking to the wall. He supposed He just take his time and go back down as He did before.. only backwards as to not see the \ground anymore..

"Okay... I just have to take it easy... nice and easy like lemon squeezy..."

He says this taking another look down and held the wall tighter.

"But vertigo's seriously making my stomach all queezy..." He whined

Okay, maybe He could convince the passersby He was some sort of expert building climber who accidentally dropped all of his equipment and was stuck, So He could get some assisstance down and- Eh? What's that noise?

He looked up to see a murder of crows coming straight... at... HIM?!

(Music insert: ps4 swinging music)

"OH GOD!" He screamed as one rams into his head, sending him off and plummeting towards, throwing his arms around as He hollered. The blowing hard to his face as his gums were made visible as his mouth was hanging on both sides, flapping about

He soon remembers.. His web-shooters! He could web swing just like on that night! But He would have to make this calculation just right or He WILL become 'Ragu'

He catches sight of a building just right for him to swing from, He aims and pulls the trigger, firing a quick web line and is pulled along, shifting the falling momentum into an easier-to-manage swing momentum. He swings as He headed for a wall, letting go of the web and use the momentum to slide along the wall starting to run on it. Reaching an edge, He leaps off and lands in a tumble in on a nearby rooftop.

He let out a large breath and sagged his shoulders, happy it was all over.

He reaches into his bag and pulls out his camera and sees the picture He took of the beautiful sunset, making him smile and feeling very accomplished.

He looked to the sky without fear, He had gotten over his fear of heights..

He winced as He saw the flock of birds that knocked him off the roof.

... Now He has a deathly fear of birds.

* * *

Omake #2 (Non canon): Calling in the professional. (It was all the rage at the time)

Maul held Peke's wrecked body and exclaimed "That bastard! He will pay!"

Spider-Man nodded and began to ponder, how can He defeat such a strong opponent? He hadn't the necessary power to defeat the GOBLIN..

Spider-Man's eyes widened "Of course..." H began to dial on his comm system

Maul raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses "What?"

Spider-Man winked cheekily "Just calling a professional."

Later, Spider-Man stood on a rooftop to the hospital Ms Saruyama was held at. After a struggle on the roof, Ms Saruyama ended up once again in the goblin's grasp, He sneered

"Aha! You really thought you could beat me, Spider-Man?!"

He winked "Nope! I was just buying some time!"

The audience on the roof and the goblin himself looked at the hero and said "Wait wha?..."

Suddenly the door leading to the rooftop slammed open and a man in a thick suit of armor with no visible skin walked out.

The hero waved "Hello, GOBLIN SLAYER-San!"

Green goblin gulped "Oh shit..."

The screen was replaced with a 'Censored' warning as Goblin was eviscerated.

"OH GOD WHY?! DAMN YOU, AAAAARGHGH"

* * *

Omake #3 (Non canon/canon): Now this is the story.. (I binge the first season of 'Fresh prince' when writing this, this is just something I couldn't help writing down)

Rito was in his Spider-Man outfit, sitting on a throne that was spinning around for some reason, He had on shades and a smirk. Funky music played as He said

(Now this is the story, All about how)

(My life got flipped, turned upside down)

(And I'll like to take a minute, just sit on your can)

He had a cockier smirk as He pointed downward saying this

(I'll tell you how I became the Su-pai-da-man!)

Then He raised his arms in elation, next cute chibis represent the next scenes

(In Sainan, Japan, Born and raised!)

A baby Rito was shown, having his adult hair

(Doing science is how I spent most of my days)

Rito, as a small child, in a lab coat and goggles was seen playing with beaker before a bad chemical mixture causes smoke

(Chilling out, relaxing, followin' the rule(s))

A quick few shots of Rito napping, playing at an arcade with Mikan and getting nods of approval from the head of the disciplinary committee, Yui Kotegawa, who was seen putting a gold star on Rito's name on a board for 'good noodles'

(Sad I was always bullied inside-of-the-school!)

A mean looking Motemitsu held Rito up by the legs, shaking him as money came out, before dropping him a toilet

(When this little guy who was blue and red)

A small spider was shown on someone's hand

(Bit my hand and then it was dead)

The spider did as told as the bitee [I.E. Rito] just looked confused

(I got in one little fight and the police sirens flare)

Rito, as Spider-Man was seen sticking to a wall above Bonesaw before polices sirens were shown flashing red and blue

(Now this is one lesson that we must all share)

A regular looking Rito was shown looking quite traumatized looking at his bloodstained hands

(I angst with myself so much afta that day)

A sad looking Rito was sitting in the rain, looking at a gravestone

(Had to find a way for my soul to repay)

He held his clenched fist and stared at it

(Then I saw these baddies messing in the urban thicket)

He turns his sight just a bit to the left as comedic looking robbers rob a jewelry store

(Their butts in trouble and I thought "Might as well kick it!")

Rito was seen shrugging, mouthing the quote

(Yo, man, this is rad!)

Rito, in the improved suit, is seen giving a thumbs up

(Savin these cuties from these evil dads)

Chibi heads of Lala, Saki and Aya were seen, looking cute as Green Goblin equalling Norman Osborn and the Devilukian guards equaling a head with a question mark labeled 'GID', as He sent them, were seen looking evil

(Is this what being an avenger is like?)

Rito was seen pondering, thinking about an image of Tony Stark carrying a beautiful redheaded woman soon shifted to an image of Spider-Man swinging with Haruna hanging around his neck

(Hmmmm, This might be alright!)

He gives a devilish smirk before leaping into the air

(I , flick, my, wrist out with a certain finesse)

A close-up of Spider-Man's hand, in it's usual firing position of the rock and roll sign

('FRESH' webbing coming out, sure to impress)

He pressed the trigger and out popped web that for a moment, spelt the word 'FRESH'

(If anything, I'd say I wish to have pay)

A quick flash to Rito's moth-ridden wallet came by

(But whatever man, Let's save the day!)

Spider-Man was seen during mid-swing, holding one arm out holding a web while the other arm seen carrying a man [Amazing Fantasy#15]

He swung for a bit before the sing returned

(I pull up to mah house, round 7 or 8)

Rito, in his civies, opened his door and walked in around night time

(I see baby sis at the table with dem plates.)

Mikan was seen setting up the table for dinner

(I smiled at that feast, there with my fam)

The dinner table consisted of Him, his father, Mikan, Lala, Zastin, Haruna-Chan, Kenichi, Ms Saruyama, Yami, Sawada and Momioka digging into Mikan's delicious cooking, all happy

(And that's just one part of being the Spider-Man.)

Rito smiled as one part of his face flashed to be Spider-Man's mask

* * *

Omake #4 (Canon): I grant you permission to punch girls

A figure was seen, one hand on the legs, holding it tight. Their other hand was on a wall, being used to support the person who looked injured. It was nighttime and it was raining very hard

"Damn... Had to pull a lot of stuff just to get out of there..."

He had encountered a biker gang that was causing mayhem around the city and disturbing the peace, He followed them to their hideout and face them in combat... when He realized that the gang was all girls!

His mother said to never hurt girls, which was kinda bad in this situation as they all wanted to hurt him. He made a retreat when They brought out firearms and began to shoot at him, He managed to escape but was grazed in the leg and shoulder, He used his webbing to try and clout the blood but it still leaked.

He collapsed in a pile of garbage, knocking over a trashcan with a loud clatter. He groaned as He laid in the filth.

"Hey! Who goes there?"

A light flashed in his face, agitating him and making him groan

"Oh dear... Wait, are you that Spider man they talk about in the news?"

It was a lady... who read the bugle? Or listen to the radio podcast? The news channel? Internet?

"I'll have you know I won't... Oh dear lord, You are bleeding everywhere!"

He coughed "Y-Yeah... Just give me a sec... I'll get out of your trash..."

Suddenly He was lifted up "I can let someone is deathly injured just leave without treatment, come inside."

His body was too tired to argue, so his muscles loosened up and He walked with the woman to where She was going, letting his head droop, bopping into something... soft?

"...You are very daring, huh?"

"..What are you..." He coughed, feeling iron on his tongue

Silence loomed until They left the rain and Spider-Man was placed on a bed of some sort. He felt his mask being lifted up, He moved to stop before more of his mask was revealed. It was just over his nose.

"P-Please... Don't..."

"...I'll leave it there, Should make breathing easier."

He nodded and did feel it easier to breathe. He felt a prick on his arm

"This is just to replace all that blood you lost, okay? I'm not drugging you."

He nodded, being unable to fight anyway. Because his body was too weak and She was a woman.

"How did you even get this way?"

"G-Gang... I followed... They fired.."

"Well then... I hoped you got a few licks in for your sake."

"None..."

"Seriously? Were they too strong?"

"Not particularly... It was a girl gang... I couldn't hurt..." He coughed

"...So you let them pump you full of holes?!"

He coughed again "I was taught... to not hurt girls... Really wish I hadn't been.."

The woman sighed "...Listen to me, okay?"

He waited for her to continue.

"It's good you know how to treat women, It's not good to die without even defending yourself."

"B-But.." His lips felt a finger tap them.

"I am not saying to attack people out of nowhere, All I am saying is... If they are attacking you, Gender is superfluous. Defend yourself so you can defend those who can't."

He heeded her words. He nodded after giving it a bit of thought. "I can... work with that..."

They said nothing as the woman tended to his wounds, after She was done, She announced She was going to sleep and would check up on him in the morning. After she left, the Spider-Man lay and waited to let his accelerated healing allow him to move and at least open his eyes. He waited for an hour or two

He sat up and opened his eyes to see He was in sort of infirmary, a drain IV was attached to his wrist which He yanked out. He got of the bed, feeling a lot better though not being at 100%, He left a note saying that He was feeling better and exited via window. He walked around to view the woman's address. If He remember next allowance, He should give the lady a muffin. Or a cupcake. Who denies a cupcake?

He turned to leave as He caught sign of the woman staring out her window looking at him in disapproval, and in lingerie.

He squeaked and ran off

"That woman.. was the school nurse?!... Makes sense."

(LATER)

"I.. know a place close by."


	20. Partnering up and down

**Treyalexander63917: Damn right. Rito and gang won't, as my plans don't have room for that. Zastin will, though.**

 **All characters belong to the respective owners**

 **All music belongs to respective owners**

* * *

A red and blue figure crouched on top of a lamppost over a busy street. It was very calm and peaceful, The figure known as Spider-Man keeps a watchful eye over the civilians before leaping off and entering a swing and began to narrate in a deep, wise but cynical voice

"From his elevated position, Spider-Cop surveys the peace, knowing pure evil can emerge at any time..."

"Oh god.." A female voice with a caption saying 'Yuri' said, absolutely annoyed

"Oh Captain, Ya got some job for the grizzled, seen-too-much crime fighter, Spider-Cop?"

"I *regret* giving you my phone number.."

"Come on Yuri, I think it's funny in a cringey sort of way." A male voice labeled 'Yuu' said amused

"Ugh... I called because I did have a mission but if you're going to be like that.."

Spider-Man drops the voice "Ugh, fine Yuri.. What'cha got for me?" He said, swinging onto a rooftop to listen to her carefully.

"On the east end, looks like we have some trouble at the Fisk construction site."

Spider-Man raised a brow "Oh yeah, They are setting up a Fisk building in town, jeez... if there wasn't already two superpowers in business in this city."

"Quite, and it looks like it will stick to two if this gang that invaded hurts anymore of Fisk's men, we already have reports on some casualties."

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed, using his googles He pinpoints where the site was and leaves a marker, indicating it was several kilometers away "Not anymore, I'll get there as soon I as I can."

"Good."

"I'm already here at the entrance, try and take care of the upper levels when You get here."

"You got it, Yuu..." He leaps back into a swing "In the dead of night, Spider-Cop sees his next destination.." Slipping back into his old timely cop voice.

"Oh my god..."

He ignores her "The headquarters of Fisk industries' Japanese division. Deadly demons roam the empty halls and-"

*BLEEP*

"...Yuri? Yuri are you there?"

"... I think She's warming up to you."

"Yeah, I'm quite irresistible, I know." He let go of a web to fire two lines to safely pass through the underneath of a water tower and of a building. "The chief did yet appreciate the Spider-Cop, thought He was too much of a loose cannon, but liked that about him," He lands on a flag pole to see a building under construction, Fisk industries "His causal disregard of by-the-book thinking was a breath of fresh air. She'll come around.. Some day.."

"Eh, I don't think that much kid."

"Yuu? You still listening?"

"Yeah, but I'm signing out, need to focus."

"I'll catch up with you later."

Yuu signs out as Spider-Man crouches on the flag, ready to pounce towards the tower. "Spider-Cop will not stop until Justice is served. He is part Spider, Part Man. All c-"

"Yuuki Rito."

"EPP!" He eeps looking to his side to see Yami, flying beside him with her angel wings, She was wearing her causal attire but for some reason had a domino mask on. Actually worked well with her appearance, but why was She wearing it? "Yami? What are you doing here?"

"I was.. curious, about what you do. So I've come to assist on your.. patrol, was it?"

"Uh, now's not a good time, I got a call for an emergency with a gang takeover and it won't be safe.."

Yami tilted her head "Then I shall assist."

"You sure about this? I said before, it will be dangerous."

"Indeed." She said frankly.

Spider-Man was taken aback by her straight answer and sighed "Well.. some ground rules okay?" She patiently waited for him to continue "We will be working with the police, the local law enforcement, so please refer to me solely as Spider-Man while I'm in costume, please? I don't need anyone else learning who I am, Police or thugs."

Yami nodded "Very well."

"And second,... I am a strictly friendly neighborhood super hero, so I ask you not to use any lethal force."

She stares at him for a few moments before nodding "Very well, I will not use blades in this assignments."

'And the wrecking balls and 10-ton fists are alright?' He thought before looking to Fisk tower. "Okay, partner. Let's see how you do for your first day, wait.. you sure about going like that?" He says, pointing at her clothing.

"What of it?" She asks

"I mean I don't run around in my fighting clothes on the outside everyday, if they see you, they'll be sure to recognize you." He pointed out.

Yami nods as her body glows for a moment, making Spider-Man cover his eyes. When the light died down, Yami's body had transformed into a body resembling a adult woman, with thick curves and a C-Cup bust, her outfit changed to be a leather jumpsuit that had the zipper opened just enough to see a bit of cleavage. This made Spider-Man blush under neath his mask

"Y-Yami?! I didn't know you could do that..."

She nods "It is part of my transform ability but I cannot hold this for too long."

He nods "Then let's get to work, rookie." He leaps from the flag and free falls for a bit before firing a web and swinging with the momentum and flying through the air upward, letting go and landing on a wall. He scans the area, and sees three thugs, one carrying an assault rifle and the others heaving a dead construction worker.

He glares as He contacts Yuu "Yuu, I'm here."

The cop responds "What do you see?"

He focuses and sees them drop the body on a pile of concrete. He glared "These bastards are starting to stack bodies.. I'm going to take them down."

"Well hurry, they seemed to be heading towards the roof's helicopter."

"They won't." He ended the call and webbed to a exposed girder. He sees He was above a single thug as the rest decided to scout ahead. He drops to the ground silently and sneaks behind the thug, and leaps the criminal, wrapping his arm around the guy's throat and slamming him into the ground hard, webbing him to keep him there.

He nods before webbing to another girder to survey the area. He sees the criminals have decided to spread out to cover more ground, too bad for them, it just made them easy pickings.

He silently walked along the girder to one guy who was just flashing his light around. He web shots the ground close by, making the criminal walk over to inspect it. He webs his shoulders, yanking him up and before He could yell, Spider-Man slams his head into the girder, webs him into a cocoon. He is left hanging there as Spider-Man webs to a nearby crate to see another crook.

He does not hesitate upon seeing that He was not being covered, web-strikes the poor sap and slams his face into the concrete "Sleep it off."

He webs to top of a bunch of stacked boxes to see two guys talk to each other, perfectly unaware that they were underneath a crane. Spider-Man webs the hook and yanks on it, slamming into the criminals. A third guy notices the sudden silence and turns around but Spider-Man web strikes him as well and slams his head into the ground. "And... There goes you."

His ears catch the sounds of gunfire, webs a nearby ledge, peaks around a corner to see a few of the gang members round up by a single worker, who was pleading for his life.

"Please! I have a fami-Ugh!" The worker's face was slammed with the butt of one of the gang member's guns

"This city belongs to the apocalypse gang!" He yelled as his partners in crime aimed at the defenseless man.

Spidey's eyes narrowed "Not today." He leaped from his vantage point, shot a line of web at the worker and yanked him into the air and out of danger. He swings into one of the criminals, knocking him off his feet and into a wall.

One of his partners screeched "Shit, Spider-Man is here! Kill him!" The gang members raised their automatics at him.

Spidey smirks as He dodges their gunfire and webs a nearby barrel, yanking it forward and knocking a guy out. He wasn't done as He swung the barrel around, hitting a few and knocking their weapons out of their hands. He tosses the barrel at one of their heads, knocking that one out as well. He web strikes one crook on the other side of the room, yanking himself towards that guy and sending a flying kick at the criminal, making him unconscious. "Y'know, the 'APOCALYPSE' gang is really something some kid in grade school with a massive chuunibyou complex would come up with."

"Why you-! UGH!" One of the guys tried running at Spider-Man from behind but was knocked off his feet by a spinning roundhouse kick.

"Ah, you must really like that name, huh?" He snickers before climbing to the girder that held the worker, who was in awe of the fight "Hey, How's it hanging?"

"P-Please don't hurt me.."

"Jeez man, I bet you're subscribed to the bugle, huh?" He grabs the man and hops off the girder and onto the floor, setting the man down "Listen, the police will be up here soon, stay out of sight until they get here or I give you a signal on if they are all taken care off and I promise you will see your family, sir."

The worker stared for a moment before nodding "R-Right, thanks.." He said before running off to find a place to hide.

Spider-Man nods before hopping off of the floor and onto a hook of a crane that was suspended in mid-air. "I hope you're taking notes, 'Golden Darkness'!" He says, using her assassin name as a sort of codename.

He leaped from the hook and swang around before seeing Yami surrounded by several men with automatics. His eyes widened "Ya-!"

Before He could complete his call, Yami's hair comes to life and tackles each thug and launches them in the air, grabbing their heads and shoving their heads far into the concrete. Spider-Man lands on the floor she was on and sees her walk towards his in a seductive strut. He coughed, blushing under his mask.

"W-Well... You certainly know how to handle yourself.."

She gives a smirk "Quite."

He blushes a bit more. Jeez, She looks really cute when She isn't trying to murder him. Ugh, stick to one girl you bozo, you can barely handle one. "I've made contact with one of the police force, We are to reach the rooftop and prevent any causalities to the workers, okay?"

She nods "Very well."

"Last one to the top is a rotten egg!" Spider-Man quickly web strikes a nearby hook and leaps to a higher level, He swing until He sees a group of the Apocalypse checking their surroundings, but neglecting the sky. He will not teach these fools, yo.

(Music insert; Gintama ED 5 'Shura' by DOES)

He swings to a wall, clings to it and watches them for a new way of attack to thin the numbers when his eyes catch sight of a girder suspended in mid air by a cable.

(mimizawari na yuuwaku, hanatsubaki no kaori / A temptation that hurts my ears, and the smell of camellias)

He quickly webs it, surprising the ones closest to it. They were too surprised that they couldn't react quick enough the web yanked the girder forward, slamming into three of the gang, knocking them down.

(umonashi no gogo ni wa, boku no shura ga sawagu / On a cloudless evening, the war zone within me begins to clamor_)

Spider-Man web-strikes a nearby goon, wraps his legs around the guys neck and hurls him into the ground "Oh look, more grade schoolers!"

One of the guys actually pulls out a sword and swings it at Spider-Man, who ducks and sweeps the guys legs. "Seriously? Swords? We ain't in the Edo era anymore guys!"

Another two tried running at him, but their waists were caught in a thick lasso of golden hair.

Yami, using her hair to substitute arms, performs a double lariat into several more of the thugs.

(yaketsuku omoi wa urei tsunoraseru / These burning feelings strengthen my distress )

A big guy tries to sneak on her, but She quicklys turns to look at him, and sends a fist of hair that transformed into a wrecking ball at the guy, hurling him into a wall and knocking him out.

(kasanaru omokage wo mitsukete wa unadareteiru / I see the overlapping traces, and hang my head)

Surprised at her effectiveness, Spider-Man sends a grateful thumbs up to the assassin who give a small thanks when they both hear from the roof the spinning of a helicopters turbines

(hii - dareka boku no / One, someone please )

He fires two web lines and begins to run up the wall

(fuu, hi wo keshite / Two, put out my fire)

Yami forms angel wings and flies towards the roof

(mii, tobashitekure / Three, and let me fly free )

They scale the building and reached the top were they see some goons trying to take off in the helicopter and left the roof area.

(yon, ie ie / Four, yeah yeah)

Yami sends two large hair hands and snatches the helicopter from mid air and held it in place.

(kusuburu omoi wa urei tsunoaseru / These smoldering thoughts strengthen my distress)

Spider-Man, while the helicopter was there, webstrikes towards the inside, kicking one of the guys, tossing him towards the roof and goes to work to disabling the helicopter at it's turbine engine.

(ano hi no omoide wo usumete wa otonabiteiku / As I grow up, the memories of those days fade)

One of the guys inside tries and slash at Spider-Man with another sword, but he dodges, webs the swords to the side of the copter and pulls out some important parts to the copter when Yami suddenly flashes white, accidentally letting go. With out the proper turbine speed, the copter is sent hurling towards the ground.

(hii - dareka boku no / One, someone please )

Surprised but prepared, Spider-Man leaps off the helicopter and aims his web-shooters at the fallen hunk of metal

(fuu, hi wo tsukete / Two, light my fire)

He fires multiple web shots at the falling copter, attaching between the two building it was in the middle of.

(mii, moyashitekure ni / Three, and let me burn)

The copter slows as it becomes one with the sticky web as Spider-Man lands on it and does a quick pose

(yon, ie ie / Four, yeah yeah)

Everyone on the ground level gawks at the helicopter suspended in midair

Spider-Man lets out a relieved sigh "Oh thank god, didn't think was actually going to work.."

"Hey!" A voice from the ground yelled, He looked to see a blond officer holding a megaphone "I didn't say break the helicopter!"

"Sorry! Just sort of happened like that!" The hero yelled back. He hops off the top of the helicopter and inside to see the driver and the swordsman unconscious, He webs them then tangles them off the helicopter. He webs to the Fisk building and goes to climb up, passing by the worker he met before and saying the threat was gone before continuing running up the tower.

He arrived to the top to see Yami breathing heavily while on her knees. Her body and outfit returning to normal. "Yami!"

She turns to view him "Spider-Man.." She panted

He kneels beside her and feels her forehead "Are you okay? What was that?"

She bats his hand away "It is fine."

"Nope."

She raises an eyebrow "I said-"

"Nope."

"It's f-" Her words were cut off as She was picked up and placed on the hero's back

"Nope, my glove blocked most of the heat but you are seriously on fire right now. I know a doctor who could help." He said walking towards the edge.

"Why are you concerned so much?"

"Because I'm a hero second and a big brother first." He stated simply

Yami felt a bit of color appear on her cheeks, She said nothing as the hero took a dive off the roof

* * *

After knocking on the door of Mikado-Sensei's house, She looked at the hero and assassin with a bemused face. She was surprised to see Golden Darkness on the edge of passing out, but couldn't help teasing them all the same.

"My my, aren't you two close?"

The hero rolls his eyes, blushing underneath his mask "Is she sick or something, sensei?"

"My, not responding to the question will lead me to my own explanation~."

"Damn it sensei.." He says,walking in and placing Yami on a cot.

"Teehee~ You would make a cute couple." She teases as She bends down to inspect the girl's heartbeat. "Hmm... It seems it's happening again."

"Again? Is there anyway I can help?" Spider-Man says instantly

"Hmm... There is one way." She say quietly.

"What is it?"

"Assist me in stripping her of her outfit, hero~!" She smiles while unbuckling her arm belt.

"What!" The hero steps back

"I need to place her in my healing tube and her outfit will only get in the way, so we need to get rid of it."

Spider-Man was freaking out "W-What about when I used it? You left my outfit on.."

"It was in tatters and it took an entire night to heal you because of it. Now come on, it'll only take her an hour." She said removing her leg belts.

Spider-Man gulped, He did not like this but... "M-Mind telling me what 'Again' means?"

Mikado smiled but it lack warmth "Again is her cellular deterioration."

"Cellular deterioration?"

"Yes, Golden Darkness, or 'Yami' as you called her, is of a new species, one devised by the dead Eden foundation, who sought to create their own brand of super soldiers. To use to win the age old galactic war.."

Spider-Man nodded along, keeping up slightly

"But their efforts were in vain, a young man who was captured to be a test subject escaped and destroyed the foundation from within. And so, peace had return and Yami made her life as an assassin and came to me as a result of their foolish tamperings in her DNA structure."

Spider-Man raised a brow, seriously? One guy? Hope He never had to meet that guy... "Tamperings?"

Mikado nodded, slipping off Yami's leg belts "She was meant at first to be hope for a woman who did not believe She would ever had a chance at romance or children, and was created from extracted DNA and used to formulate a sort-of clone."

Spider-Man blinked "Clone?"

"Quite, but with the clone, She was added with a unique organism that molded with her as She matured. It is bonded with her and works with her in tandem. You've seen the organism at work.." Mikado gently ran a hand through Yami's hair. "Oh, you have.."

"Like... Symbiosis?"

"Quite, She was moving along nicely.. until the Eden foundation demanded harsher tests, the woman who Yami was cloned from tried reprimanding these decisions and..." She was silent for a few seconds "I have never her from her since..."

Spider-Man nodded, unbuckling some of the belts around the small girdle around Yami's waist. "I see... That's what happened.."

"Yes.. The Eden foundation continued their tests, subjecting Yami to murder and kill in their name until they fell. The scars left by taking her out of the testing stage so quickly has caused her body to fall apart under the right amount of stress. If gone unchecked, it would be possible for her cells to die as well as her.."

Spider-Man gently tugged the girdle from under the girl "Those bastards..."

She nodded. "I can only provide temporary care.. She is but an incomplete being."

Spider-Man clenched his fists "Damn it... I can't help her..."

"Maybe you can."

His eyes widened "What, Sensei?"

She smiled "Your body is what my old friend Tearju's notes required, Your DNA structure is perfect from what I could see, It peters on the edge of regeneration, like an anti-decay miracle."

"So.. My DNA could help Yami?.." He thinks back to the globulin green of Norman Osborn, despite being insane, proved quite capable for someone who He'd expect didn't get out too much.

"Perhaps, I would like a sample but your blood could hold the key to some sort of 'Decay-Rate' Algorithm."

"I.. see..." His DNA could hurt people.. but also make them better? This was something He had to look into..

"If possible, I would like to have some of your blood. To see if I could make a formula that could save her from an eventual death."

Save Yami?... It should be easy.. So easy, He would save her... there wasn't any drawbacks.. none...at...all...

* * *

 _"AHAHA!" Green explosions surrounded the Spider-Man as the cackling of the green goblin filled his ears._

 _Mikan... Dad... Lala... Goblin took them away!_

 _"Come out and face me, coward!"_

 _A silhouette of darkness with familiar green eyes peered into his soul through a large fire "Very well.." The figure said stepping through the fire._

 _The figure was not the green goblin of old... Instead standing over the destroyed remains of Sainan High, over the corpses of it's students stood a blonde girl in a leather outfit while smiling devilishly, her eyes not red._

 _They were goblin green._

* * *

"-Man! Spider-Man! You're pinching her!"

Spider-Man's eyes widened as He saw his hand firmly grasp the breast of Yami, through her dress, seemingly pinching her n-

"WHOA!" He threw his hand in the air in shock, what was He doing?!

"You seemed to be reacting strangely as if you were in a trance... What happened?" The doctor asked, worried

"You... You aren't the first person to want my blood... The green goblin did so too... It was how He came to be..." He said, breathing heavily.

Mikado-Sensei's eyes widened "I... See... and you are afraid something similar will happen again?"

The hero looked down, that was all the answer She needed

"Yami isn't in any danger that I can't save her from... What I say is an eventually, you can take your time.."

"I'm sorry, it's just.."

"I said it's fine. Now let's finish here, Yami-Chan isn't getting any younger."

Spider-Man bowed his head in shame "V-Very well..." He said, helping to slip off the girl's dress and was met with her pale chest. He gulped "C-Can you... F-finish... b-by yourself?"

She smirked "Oh my, are you a cherry boy?"

"OH MY GOD." He blushed hard under the mask

She giggled, slipping off her underwear "Just carry her to the tube and let the goo take it from there."

He nodded and lifted the girl bridal style, and walked to Mikado's special healing tube. Eyes never drawing downward to avoid certain death.

He places her in and the tube filled with green liquid.

"So weird being on the outside, and feels really like Dragon ball."

Mikado giggled "Toriyama-Sensei might've invented the look, but I improved it."

"Gah.." The hero rolled his eyes.

"Just.. think about it, okay?"

"...Of course..."

...

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"How... do you know so much?..."

Mikado lips turned into a sad smile "You mustn't dig... into a woman's past..."

* * *

After an hour's time, The pod Yami was in emptied and She opened her eyes to see Spider-Man sleeping on the cot directly outside.

She tilted her head "Yuuki...Rito..."

"Ah! Now it comes together." Yami whips around to see Mikado Ryouko at the doorway with a kettle of tea and a few cup on a tray. "Don't worry, I had my suspicions so let this be a girl's secret, Okay?" She winks, holding her left hand in a whisper motion

"Mikado... I am sorry, It happened again..."

The doctor nodded "I know, that's why you are here.."

"I'll try and not let it happen again..."

"I should hope so, doctors orders!" She placed the tray down on a desk, and grabbed a towel, walking to the controls of the capsule. She opened it and gave Yami the towel "Now hurry up and change, unless you want your shining knight to see you in the state you are in?" She teased

Yami went red and dried herself quickly. She slipped on her underwear "I'll pay your standard rate.."

"Don't bother. I'll just pushed the bill on his insurance." She pointed at the Spider-Man.

Yami slipped on her outfit and looked at the hero, about to touch him

"I wouldn't recommend that."

The assassin looked at the doctor who was blushing while holding her cheek, having her thighs rub against each other

"He seems to be dealing with a lot stress of being a teenage boy on top of being a hero, so He seems to be expressing some... suggestive sleeping behaviors, dear me if I was your age, I wouldn't mind being a girl he rescues and wished to 'Thank' him for his valiant efforts~"

Yami looked aghast and stepped away. Soon after, the hero yawned and stretched on the cot. "I smell something good.."

"Ginseng tea, helps sooth the healing I find."

"Oh nice.." He looks to see Yami, holding a cup to her lips "Yami, oh thank goodness!"

The girl gave him an even look, not saying a word.

"Doctor's orders. Lighten up and relax, enjoy your life, Yami-Chan. And keep it easy on the transformation, too much will kill you."

"Very well." She bows.

Spider-Man gave her a look 'Who says that to a 'Do this or die' answer?'

They leave, and Spider-Man finds a place to change into his civies and walks beside Yami to his house

"Why did you change?"

"Eh, I didn't want to leave you alone or have to use your powers immediately after your checkup."

She blushed lightly and turned forward "Whatever."

"Hey, if you aren't busy, You can come to my house, Mikan is making a lot of dinner again, Ill pick up some Taiyaki, I know you like it."

"Why are you trying to pamper me?" The assassin asked, demanding an answer "What is your end goal?"

"I said it before, I'm a hero second and a big brother first." He looked away with a blush on his face "I'm just worried for you, okay?"

Yami stares at him and sees no deceit coming from him, and looks away as well. "I'm not thinking of you as a brother."

"Then just a friend, okay? Can we stop, this is feeling awkward.."

The assassin agreed and walked on, They said nothing until coming to Stan's shop and ordering a dozen of the treats. The owner laughs "Wow son, You sure bring a lot of cuties, is She your girlfriend?"

"W-W-What?! No Stan! She is only a friend and-"

"I'm just joshing ya, kid. But it seems your little friend is about to pop."

Yami blushed highly again, snatching the bag and walking away

"Y-Yami!" He pays Stan and runs after her "Wait up! And stop eating so many by yourself!"

* * *

Rito sighed as He slipped into his seat comfortable. He had a rough time with Yami the night before going home to learn of Lala's accident with Peke at the ice rink caused his classmates, Sairenji included to his dismay, in transforming into several of Peke's stored outfits. Mikan seemed very tight-lipped about the situation until He heard what She had to wear... A whipped cream outfit... He had so many questions about that... After that He use a syringe He 'borrowed' from Mikado-sensei to extract some blood, which He studied and was stumped to see what made it so special. He was sorta unfamiliar with Advanced Cellular biology so maybe He could ask someone like Doctor Connors about it?

"Rito~!" A high pitched voice said beside him, Lala Satalin Deviluke smiled at him in the Sainan uniform " Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" He will leave those thoughts for later.

"Risa said there was going to be an announcement today! I don't know what it is but I'm excited!"

He smiled at her childish enthusiasm "It might just be the fact We have break in about a month, Lala. Nothing too big."

"Really? Aw... I wanted a party.." She pouted

This was the girl who punched Lacospo through a car? He chuckled as the students started filing in except one who stood at the chalkboard next to the teacher who was drinking tea.

Rito's eyes widened "Kenichi?.."

Kenichi Saruyama stood proudly at the chalkboard, He had bags under his eyes and seemed tired despite his smile "Classmates, I return with good tidings and an announcement from the principal in association with the Tenjouin group plus Sarutech. We are having our finals for this year a week early."

"What?!"

"How is this good?!"

"Crap! I gotta study!"

Kenichi raised his hands "I know, I know. I was shocked too. But the real fun part is afterward, the class with the highest test scores in each year will receive a prize!"

Lala's eyes shone "Oo~! What is it?"

"Glad you asked, Lala-Chan! The winning class will receive an all expense-paid trip to New York City, in America!"

"Seriously!"

"OMG! Times square?"

"Madison square garden?"

"Think They would pay for us to see Hamilton?"

"New York? Isn't that where the Stark Expo was, Rito?.. Rito?" Lala looked to her friend who was smiling

"I'm heading home..."

* * *

 **And that's the beginning of Season 2, More of Yami's origin is revealed, Some hero action happened and most importantly... SPIDER-COP is unveiled!**

 **Remember in chapter 45 when Mikado told Yami to lighten up on using her skills to avoid stressing herself out? And would later use her powers without care not even 3 pages later? I'm running with that. Yami will still fight, but now Spider-Man has to worry about her health. Damn big brother-ness. And it brings in the subplot in the 'Amazing Spider-Man' movies about Peter's super blood being a cure for disease and a stablyzer.**

 **The Eden foundation had a little extra, I thought about looking into 'Black Cat' at first to see how it was to expand on it as 'Canon' To Love-Ru does absolutely nothing with them and only amounts to allow Yabuki and Hasemi to reuse Eve, Tearju and Kuro's designs... Then I saw Venom and play a ROM of Separation anxiety the video game.**

 **Please**

 **(Please note the 'Vulture' / 'Rito' in the OP means split-screen and they are happening simultaneously)**

 **Opening of Season 2: My Hero Academia opening two - Peace sign - Kenshi Yoneshu**

 **(Woah~ Woah~ Woah~)**

 **Three teenagers stood on a rooftop, looking upward. One was a overweight teen with tan skin, dark hair and looked kinda happy, the second was a girl with pink hair in a strange white outfit looking up in awe of what She was seeing and the third was a lean teen with Spiky orange hair, a strange red and blue costume with no mask and was seen giving a look of 'I am so ready!'**

 **(Oh~ Woah~ Woah~!)**

 **A man with robotic wings was seen flying, his reflection being shown off a skyscraper He flew past.**

 **(Woah~ Whoa ~ WHOA~!)**

 **A large building with a large letter 'A' was seen as it soon become a wide shoot as the building became a divide of day and night with both parties as one: The kids are day and the bird-man as night**

 **(Itsuka Bokura no ue o suresure ni toorisugiteitta ano hikouki wo- The plane that flew right over our heads, I can weirdly remember it so close by)**

 **A bald middle aged man is seen overseeing a destroyed grand central station, various men of all sorts of race go and repair damages and remove the mysterious technology that is scattered around the place / A teenage boy looks at a red mask with wide lenses for eyes with a large crack in one eye.**

 **(Fushigi na kurai oboeteru imi mo nai no ni nazo ka - For some reason, I even don't know though the plane itself is meaningless)**

 **The bald man is seen being a cease and desist warning from a woman in green / The teenager is seen slamming a trash can and walking away, a bit of red material poking out slightly**

 **Fugainakute naita hi no yuru ni tada tsuyokunaritai to negatteta - All the nights I cried over my own patheticness, I wished I could become stronger)**

 **The bald man is seen growling / The boy is hugging his legs, his hair covering his eyes as it rains outside his window**

 **(sono tame ni hitsuyo na yuuki wo** **sagashimotometeita - I think I was looking for courage to become that way)**

 **A hand is seen holding an image of a drawing of a family together with the words 'To: Daddy' / The boy is seen hiding as someone is mugged, biting his lips hard**

 **(zankoku na unmei ga sadamatteru to shite - Even thought the cruel fate still remains unchanged)**

 **The man looks at some alien technology He had not returned to damage control as of yet. / The boy looks horrified as He watches a building burn to the ground**

 **(sore ga itsu no hi ka boku no mae ni** **arawareru to shite - Even though there may be a time when it appears before me someday)**

 **The man stands in a leather jacket with a furry collar as silhouettes of people in hardhats and FBI badges glare at him / The boy looks depressed in his Spider-Man suit while many silhouettes point and laugh at him**

 **(tada isshun, kono isshun, iki ga dekiru nara - In that moment, in those moments, If I could spare one breath)**

 **The man's wings from before launches him into the air / The boy clenches his fist tight.**

 **(dou demo ii to omoeta sono kokoro wo! - My heart that always half-heartedly said that whatever was fine, Would shout to me again!)**

 **The man flies high into the sky, flying through clouds/ The boy throws his hands in the air, fires two web shots and is pulled into the clouds. The faces look in shock.**

 **(mou ichido tooku he ike tooku he ike to,** **boku no naka de dare ka ga utau- Just once more, go further and further, someone sings within me.)**

 **The two pop out of the clouds and stand on a strange surface, that was randomly flickering for some reason, The man with the wings leaps at the Spider-Man and swings one of wings at him. Spider-Man dodges and the wings cuts deep into the metal.**

 **(dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni - So passionately that I can't help but follow)**

 **Suddenly, A man in a yellow quilted sweater comes out of nowhere and sucker punches the Spider-Man, knocking him off the platform and sends him falling towards the ground far below...**

 **(itsudatte me wo harashita kimi ga nido to,** **kanashimanai you ni waraeru - A hero that can cheer your puffy eyes with a smile, so that you would never be sad again)**

 **Until his arm was caught by the pink haired girl from before, smiling, She twirls and throws the hero back into the fight**

 **(sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta! - This song is to become a hero like that!)**

 **Spider-Man, smirking despite his fear, pulls an arm back and launches a punch at full power**

 **(saraba kakagero piisu sain,** **korogatte iku sutoorii wo - Then it's time to put up a peace sign, for this neverending story!)**

 **The screen flashes as It moves to a Broadway stage as Rito, Lala, Haruna, Risa, Mio, Run, Saki, Rin, Aya, Mikan, Saibai, Ryouko, Zastin and his men and Yuu all posing with Spider-Man's signature *THWIP* pose. Off to the side stood Kenichi, Ren, Yui, Yuri and Yami who were not doing the pose and just crossing their arms. Kenichi and Ren in annoyance at the super hero, Yui because it was shameful to mimic a vigilante, Yuri just laughed it off and Yami just didn't want to.**

* * *

Mikado held her clipboard close to her chest, it was classtime and She didn't expect students to come now so early. The peculiar sight before her was the prince of Memorze holding his sides in pain.

"Sensei... What's happening to me..."

She looks at her clipboard "It seems to be completely natural for you two."

Ren looked at her in confusion "Us two?.. GH!" Ren suddenly emitted a blinding glow before disappeared as He panted "What the hell?..."

Mikado smiled and handed Ren a textbook with a bookmark inside. He takes and opens it to see information about his race. "Ren-Kun, it is natural to be going through this part of your lives. You and Run-Chan are simply entering the next stage of Puberty."

Ren's eyes widened as He read the book "P-Puberty?!.. Wait, It says here.. 'Memorizans, After the normal primary and secondary sexual characteristics, also developed [Tertiary sexual characteristics]!.. Peculiar to their biology... and become full-fledged adults'?!" He looks to the doctor who was giving a knowing grin "That means?!.."

"She smirked "You and Run-Chan are going to separate soon."

Ren rosed from his seat and launch two fists into the air, dropping Mikado's book to the ground "Yes! Freedom!"

The doctor bent over to pick up her book "Now don't get too excited, Be careful of when it happens, as you know, You have been giving off a faint bit of energy that seems to effect some electronics, so don't go messing with anything that could get either of you hurt."

Ren did not listen, too busy doing a jig "Yes, now I have nothing to stop me from getting together with La-...La-..La..CHO!" Ren sneezed, puffing into a cloud of smoke. It clears to reveal a surprised Run in his place

"Um-Um!.. Hi.. Um... I'm Run.. Wait, you know that.. Um..." She squeaked nervously.

Mikado smiled, standing up and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder "It is customary when the split happens to say 'Mazel Tov' and have fresh Red rice prepared, The time of which should be, to my estimations... Next week!"

Run's eyes widened "Oh dear, that's during those exams, right? I need to study!" She pouted "Thanks Ren, for enrolling just as the big exams were about to start.."

The doctor laughed, She could just feel the bad blood from the two Memorzian's: One who harbors a deep animosity for the other and the other who simply didn't care. Maybe this separation would help strengthen what little bonds they had. "Run-Chan, I wonder.. What will you do when You both are separated?"

The girl reaches into her pants pockets and pulls out a glasses case, one She only recently got Ren to agree to carry around. "I think... I want to hang out with my friend more often.."


	21. Dude looks like a lady!

**Sorry if this chapter feels clustered, It was a lot of material to work with.**

 **Treyalexander63917: The first, but definitely not the last. He honestly was thinking two ways:{ 1) Oh no, Yami is in trouble } {2)Yami is going to wreck those guys... And I was right.} He has faith in her abilities, but it is his way as an older brother and friendly neighborhood hero to worry about those He cares about, even if it causes him harm.**

 **Keybladelight: I follow my own path, Homecoming is before civil war here. It gives a real reason to have Tony know who Spider-Man is besides "I guess I'll see what's on Youtube"**

 **Eddie Perez: I'm not too in the know about those characters. So maybe not, but who know? Times change**

 **I do not own To Love-Ru or Spider-Man, the avengers,**

* * *

"So... Shouldn't you assholes be studying right now?"

A sandy-haired boy looked deadpanned as He gives a thousand yard stare. His picture was in a small box next to a few others. This was a new streaming service developed by three nerds and a rich asshole who could bring them together. It would probably be big one day, just needs a catchy name like... 'Chaos' or 'S-type' or something.. wait, the reason He said that? It was because two of the teens in the call had a final exam they a week to prepare for.

The teen who was most prominently sitting, looking at the other three was the handsome, powerful, talented- 'Okay, I'll stop'. "I already doing it." He said pointing at his desk, off to the side of the call was a text book on a subject He actually needed help with. Cellular Biology. Not really for school though. It was for more... personal reasons. "Besides, Despite my... habit of putting in late work, It is normally A+ material..., Kenichi?" He turned his sight to a square containing the image of a black haired boy who looked like He was shocked.

"Oh screw you, master of the Pythagorean theorem! We mortals can't be expected to keep up on such wizardry!" He screamed as His image exploded into a larger box and it is seen two large stacks of textbooks taking up most of his space "I've had this dropped on me like the rest of class, You don't get to judge me!"

"Oh, I judge you, but it's mostly on your.. 'Finesse' with women, or lack there of." Rito said, a little smugly as He rarely gets a chance to not be under the glares of his friends.

"I judge you too." The sandy haired boy named Harley also looked smug

"Me three!" A tan teenager named Ned piped in. "And It's kinda your fault for spending so much time in porno sites."

"SCREW ALL Y'ALL!"

The three that weren't the heir of Sarutech laughed at their friend who was a notorious pervert at Rito's school.

"Like any of you have chances with women!"

"I'm gay, so you fuck off with that."

"Hey, speaking of which, Harley, how is Terry?" Rito asks

"After He forgave me for shooting him with the potato gun MK V, He agreed to have dinner with my mom."

"Nice." Both Ned and Rito nod in approval.

Kenichi turns his glare to Rito "Yeah, laugh it up, Mr. I can't even look a girl in the face."

Rito opened his mouth to respond when a knock on his door. He turned to look at his door curiously. "Mikan? That you?"

"R-Rito...-san? Mikan said dinner will be ready soon... C-Can I come in?.."

Rito blinked, that voice was.. Run, yeah it was! She's been gone a while, but considering the character her brother was, that was to be expected.

"Who's that?"

Suddenly Rito's blood went cold, his spine rigid. Shiiiit... He turned to look at his computer (A new laptop Kenichi got him for his birthday that He only uses for research purposes) to See his friends look with curiosity, well.. Harley and Ned, Kenichi looked at him with eyes to kill. His lips curling into a twisted smile "Oh Rito, Is that Run-Chan at your house right now?..."

The two others mouthed "Run-Chan?"

The girl from behind the door uttered "Am I interrupting?.."

Before He could say anything, Kenichi called "Nope! Come on in, Run-Chan! It's just us guys!"

Rito looked at him and said in a angry whisper "What are you doing!"

"Payback's a bitch."

His door opens as a girl with light green hair pops in, looking shy "Hello?.."

"Run!" He swerves his spinning chair to face the girl "How are you doing?"

The girl steps in, She wore male clothing: A white T-shirt, a black vest, Rito's old glasses, a pair of jeans and clean socks. It was obvious that She felt embarrassed. "G-G- I'm fine..." Her face with a light blush, not making eye contact "I wanted to talk with you.. privately? So can you..Eh?" She looks around "I thought I heard Saruyama-San?"

"Over here!" Kenichi said using the program "But I think We know a booty call when We hear it boys?.."

Rito's jaw dropped as He blushed heavily "W-What?!"

Run tilted her head, not understanding what He was talking about "Eh?"

"Yeah, suddenly 'man who passes out at slightest bit of skin' is having girls in his room? We'll give you some space." Harley smirked, just going along with the teasing before signing out.

"Don't forget the condoms and remember to Invite us to the wedding!" Ned smirked as well before signing out as well.

Rito clenched his fist and glared at the screen with fury "Screw you guys..." He notices Kenichi was still there "Uh... are you leaving?"

"Nah, Think I'll kick back, relax and listen to Run-chan and you get it o-" Rito grabbed his mouse and exited off himself, silencing the fool.

He glared at the blank screen "Jackass..."

"Did I... Do something wrong?.." Run asked shyly

Rito sighed, closing the laptop. "No, Run-Chan, It's just those guys are acting like jerks, nothing is bad about you," He turns to give her his full attention "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"U-Um!.. Can I sit down?..."

"Huh? Oh sure..." Wait... A girl is in my room?!... Why am I less affected than I usually am? Is it because Lala comes every night to check on my costume and offer strange ideas on improving it like adding a cool white spider or webwings? Because Mikan lacks any self decency in my room and flashes me? Yami just barging in and asking to do patrol when I want to study or take a bath or just sleep? All of thee above, right?

Run sat down and looked him in, her head tilted so her hair fell a little off her shoulder, her pink eyes peering over her borrowed glasses "Um.. W-We're still friends, right?.. Even though We haven't talked in a while?.."

Rito chuckled, scratching the back of his head "Of course, I understand why you haven't been able to show yourself, with the wit-less wonder always hogging the time outside..Wait, He isn't hearing me right now, right?"

Run sighed contently "Thankfully not, He realized something an in a weeks time, He would need his full rest, So He's using his free time to nap."

"Hmm? Why? Is it the test next week?"

"No actually, I'm taking the test, Ren doesn't care about academics that don't pertain to Lala, and the school found out He was the one going to school, not me."

Rito looked confused "What do you mean?"

"It was taking awhile to enroll for him as a guy, but He saw the principal enroll a random girl off the street instantly so Ren had Me enroll so We could get in faster. He tried saying to everyone with the paperwork that it was just misinformation about him being a girl named 'Run' but Mikado-Sensei told the teachers the truth."

"And there goes Mikado-Sensei just casually telling people about aliens living in the public, how are you guys still a secret?"

"She mention something about... Castration, I think?"

Rito gulped "Oh... Is that so?" That... clears a few things up.

"Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to talk about..."

Rito nodded "Okay then, lay it on me."

"I... I... I have no way to put this, so I'll just say it... I'm going through Puberty!" Run screamed

Rito's brain froze, Whaaaaaaaaaaa-

"I mean, Me and Ren are going to go through a change soon and... I want to have your support!"

-Aaaaaaaaaaa-

"Me and Ren...are..."

Rito blink, snapping out of it "Are what?"

"We are... going to separate soon..."

Rito blinked again "What?"

"The both of us will inhabit our own bodies soon,

"Whoa seriously?!" Rito exclaimed loudly "You two will be separated?"

Run blushed "Y-Yes.."

"Congratulations! But.. why are you telling me?" Rito tilted his head "I mean, this is usually private information."

"I... just wanted you to know, So that could hang out, go skateboarding, fly planes, Eat pizza or whatever friends do."

"Uh... Where did you get that info from?"

Run tilted her head "Some movies Ren rented to become more manly."

"And where did... 'Fly planes' come from?..."

"I don't really recall actually something about 'You can be my wingman' I think?.."

Rito did his best to stifle his laughter "Top gun, seriously?... Oh my god, that is hilarious!"

"Huh? Why?"

Rito waved his hands "It's nothing, it's nothing.." He chuckled at the implications "But... are you sure that's what you want?"

Run blinked "What?.."

"I mean, That's certainly.. some kind of guy's stuff, but don't you have something you specifically want to do? Like a hobby that's just something you want to do, not influenced by Ren?"

Run blushed "Oh.. I don't know... I mean, It's been so long since I had an extended period of time out, I don't have any hobbies... except.."

Rito leaned in, waiting

"When I was still a little girl... I used to... s-sing..."

Rito blinked before smiling "Oh really now? You can sing?"

"I-It's been a while! I don't know if I can anymore!"

Rito smiled "Well You might as well give it a shot then, I want to see you sing."

Run blushed "Oh! Um... I'll try my best! Um..."

Rito blinked "Oh, you don't know any songs, right?"

"I have a f-few... mostly nursery rhymes..., Well... I actually heard of one here on earth... But I don't think I'm good enough.."

Rito leaned back in his chair and gave a comforting smile "You got this, Run."

Run blushed again before shaking her head, She coughed twice and took a deep breath.

Rito leaned forward in anticipation.

(Mirror~)

Rito's eyes widen as Run let out an angelic voice

(Music insert: Mirror Mirror - vocal only - Lollia)

(Tell me something~)

Her voice feels... so... soothing..

(Tell me~)

(Tell Me who's the lone~Liest~ Of all!)~

And with a hint of a deep melancholy...

(Mirror, Tell me something~!)

She bounces off the soles of her feet and twirls

(Tell me who's the loneliest~! Of all~!)

(Mirror~! What's inside of me~?)

(Tell me, can a HE~ART~ Be turned~! To sto~ooone~!)

Run let out a huge breath, and looked apologetically with her eyes closed "I'm sorry... That's all I could remember-?" He blinked her eyes open to see Rito clapping his hands

"Holy cow! That was awesome!"

Run blushed a deeper crimson "I-Is that so?"

"Yeah! You have a really great voice, Run."

"T-Thank you!" She smiled contently,

:Hmm..."

"Huh? Is something wrong, Rito-san?"

He shook his head "No, just.. Do you like to sing?"

"Huh? Well... I do, but.. I don't think I can ever show anybody..."

"Why?" Rito asked confused

"I mean... Ren always wants the attention, to have all the eyes solely on him.. I.. Don't think I could handle that.."

"Maybe not now.."

Run blinked "Huh?"

Rito opened his computer "If you don't want to face other people yet, You could just record yourself and put your video on a site like Youtube, It'll just for fun.. If you want." Rito types in the website He mentioned to show an account with no videos "I can help you in my spare time, and you can just let yourself be free, okay?"

Run stared at the boy for a good while before smiling "I guess it can hurt to give it a shot."

"DINNER!" A voice from outside screamed Rito's door from the downstairs.

"Oh soup's on. wanna eat, Run?"

She smiled "Yes!"

* * *

"God bless the Captain America fitness challenge."

Rito looked to his best friend "Bless the challenge, or bless the fact it has a mile run for it."

It was the next day and with the incoming class-trip to america coming soon for one of the classrooms, the other teachers decided to place in effect their own exams to make up for the extended break. The gym teacher, Sasuga, decided to have ass it and play the 'Rapping with Cap' instructional video and that be his final exam. The boys done so first and then the girls took their marks and were all doing the running portion.

Kenichi Saruyama and Yuuki Rito sat on the ground with the other boys as They ogled at the girls

"Or the fact it allows you to see the girls' breasts bounce up and down..."

"OF COURSE YOU LITTLE FUCK! GOD BLESS AMERICA!" Kenichi screeched at the top of his lungs into Rito's ear, making the boy recoil in pain

"OUCH!"

Kenichi did not heed his friends cry of pain as He narrated "You who are blessed with a god given buxom babe who lives in your house cannot believe the thirst us men must bear in a drought, only the plentiful breasts of young woman be our oasis in these trying times!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rito said, cleaning his ears to remove some of the noise.

"Exactly what I mean!" Kenichi shouted, making many look at him "Breasts are a way of a man's life! To see and grab those bouncing beauties is man strived for since the caveman days! God bless boobs!" He leered at one set specifically. "Lala-Chan..."

Rito's eyes widened "Dude, Her dad is the king of the universe! Do you really want to screw over the entire planet like that?"

"Rito, my child, A man is permitted to watch and appreciate the breast." He said like a wise man, suddenly having an old man beard.

"I am starting to regret this friendship.." Rito said sadly.

A few feet away, a couple of the girls who finished their run watch and look at the two boys, specifically Kenichi, in disgust

"Typical boys, always talking about boobs."

"Gah, filthy dogs the lot of em!"

While the badmouthing of the boy's continued, Lala Satalin Deviluke watched the boys, specifically Rito, with interest

"Do boys like breasts?"

* * *

Rito sat on the ground, finagling with one of his MK II web-shooters, adjust the nozzle to accurately produce the correct amount of PSI. It was lunchtime and He quickly went to what was becoming his favorite place at school, the roof where He was allowed privacy to just be Spider-Man at school. Best of all is that He webbed the door so no prying eyes could sneak in, unless they happen to be able to fly like Lala or-

"Yuuki Rito."

"I was going to say Yami, so this works nicely, I suppose." He snarked, not looking up above where the voice "Yo, how you doing, Yami?"

"I was curious on what to do in the time you are at school, As to not impede on Mikado's orders."

Rito stretched and yawned "Ah..., I don't know... get a hobby? Bird watch? Work on your fighting banter? Maybe I could give Dad a call and get you a job as his junior assistant in the day-TIME?!" He squeaked, looking up and noticed... pure white...

"Hmm? What was that yell, Yuuki Rito?" She looked down to see Rito looking up at her with a deep red face. "What is with that..." She blinks once to realize that He was looking directly up... her skirt...

...

"Um... word to the wise on costume design? Might want to consider shorts underneath?..."

"..."

"...Uh, Yami?..."

"..."

"Yami, you're scaring me and- Hey! Don't use your hair! AH!"

* * *

Lala wiped her forehead, She finally found her answer!

"Lala-Sama, what is that?"

When Rito and Ken were having their discussion, She began to wonder, Why care about bust sizes? Whenever Momo wanted to make Nana jealous, She brought up her bust. When talking to Risa and Mio, They grabbed some random people's busts. When asking Haruna, She held her breasts in shame, when asking that blonde demon laugh lady, She stripped into a bikini and declared one must have a good figure. She needed a clear answer!

So She developed a pink rocket! "This is Pai-Pai Rocket-Kun! She can tune a person's hormone balance to make a girl's breasts to the perfect proportions I learned from Saki!"

"Um... Why is it a rocket?..."

Lala blinked, why IS it a rocket?

"..."

"Hmm... Why not be a rocket!"

"Of cours-"

Suddenly, a scream was heard above them as broken stone flew about and a boy saw sent dive bombing them?!

"AAAHH!" The boy screamed, heading towards Pai-Pai Rocket-Kun! He slams into it and the rocket explodes into bright pink smoke!

Peke blinked "Wasn't that... Rito-San?!"

Lala blinked, unsure of what just happened "Uh... Rito doesn't have those part, right?... M-Maybe it would have an effect on h-" Lala's words were cut off as the smoke cleared and She looked at her best guy friend.

In place of the arachnid hero sat a girl with shoulder-length orange hair, large C breasts that were crushed inside of the buttoned up male shirt, long legs that poke out of the male school pants She wore, her face was extremely beautiful with a few scratches on her face and a scruff mark. The girl groaned as She rubbed her head. "How is it my fault if She was standing on top of me? You mean to tell me that never happened before?.." She said in a slightly gruff tone.

Lala blinked "R-Rito?... Is that you?..."

The girl blinked, running a hand by her face to clean it off "Lala, yeah it's me, what do you-?" *BOING* "...Boing?" She said hesitantly as her arm grazed her chest which bounced for the large cleavage. She looked down and watched in surprise "Why... DO I HAVE BREASTS?!"

Lala laughed nervously, continuing to stare at the girl-Rito "I might have made a experiment to boost a girls hormones... and you fell on it..."

Rito made a strange sound that emanated from his throat like a gurgling drain.

"Rito?.. Are you going to be okay?.."

"Of course not!" He-She yelled, pointing at their chest "I have boobs now and-Shit! My back hurts!" They said rubbing her back "These things are seriously weighing me down.." They said, looking at their breasts.

Lala pouted, sure of what to do "Rito, I.. What are we going to do?"

The genderbent hero sighed annoyed "First things first, We leave the school so no one sees me, and we get home and work on a way to cure me."

The princess nodded "That's all we really can do.."

* * *

"Okay... How do We fix you, Rito?"

They sat in Lala's trans-dimensional laboratory that She installed into the closet of the room She stayed in. It was filled with many mechanical machinery, and odds and ends. It was amazing to be inside.

"I know it isn't much to look at right now, I'm just starting to put the place together.." She said, analyzing a vial of Rito's blood to try and figure out a way to turn them back to normal

"Not much to look at?..." Rito said, looking around see generators and two poles connected by a bolt of lightning.

Rito changed from their uniform to a casual T-Shirt and jeans. They looked at Lala's computer screen as it flashes a positive

"Aww..."

"Aww what?" Rito asked nervously

"There is a slightly difference in your makeup, but nothing I can manipulate easy.." She pouted "I can see if I can develop some sort of counteracting agent to use on you DNA but that might take a while..."

Rito sighed "Anything you can do, Lala, is better than Me just sticking to be a girl forever..." They groaned "Seriously, how do girls just go around with these damn things.." They said glaring at their chest

"Your boobies? They grow on you, I suppose.."

Rito looked at the princess, deadpanned "Ugh... That is something I wouldn't have come up with.."

* * *

"The city is thankfully calm today..."

Rito walked around the city to survey the area, They couldn't really do much as They were, the huge chest-icles in front of them made putting on the Spider-Man outfit impossible, but it was nice to see the city be calm because of their actions as a hero worth it.

"Now if everyone would stop staring at me..."

The transformed hero looked off to their sides to see rows of guys just standing there, gobsmacked and staring at them, specifically their chest. It was actually really annoying.

They did their best to ignore them as They walked around, trying to keep the peace. "Would I be less conspicuous in girl clothes? No, I ain't wearing a damn skirt.." They knock the thought of a disguise to better blend in as a woman.

They looked to the side to see the comic store their male form often visited, also owned by the man know as Stan, it was an occasional hangout spot for male Rito and-

"Damn it, Where did that guy disappear off to this time, It's time for us to pick the next issues in our favorite-"

SHIT. Walking out of the comics shop was Kenichi Saruyama himself. Rito remembered that this was around the time of month new comics from America are brought over for purchase in Japan and He and Kenichi usually buy them, the heir's treat. Now the Heir is standing there, hand gripping a copy of 'Striperella' and staring at them like a deer in headlights.

Rito did their best to walk past and ignore their best friend but fate had other plans "Wait!"

Rito tried to pick up the pace but Saruyama suddenly zoomed forward and blocked their path.

"Hey, What's your name?! What school are you from?! Do you have a boyfriend?! WANNA BE FRIENDS?!" Now the heir looked like a dog in heat.

Alarmed, the transformed hero pushes past him and makes a run for it

"WAIT! Where are you going!"

Rito did not stop however, trying to make distance and-!

"Oh what beauty!"

Rito looks in front of them and sees 'his' bully, Motemitsu, wearing a tux and presenting a bouquet.

"Please Marry me!"

"Oh! As expected of-"

Rito did not give them a chance to finish the group's catchphrase as They made a spinning long-jump over the group and left them in the dust.

The group stood in utter silence as They watched the secret hero run for it. Motemitsu crushes the flowers in his hands "I don't know why but I want to beat up Yuuki again!"

Rito ran farther away when their Spider-sense kicked in! It pointed them to their left to see-

"Oh! Beauty girl found!"

The principal lunging at them. As if time slowed down, Rito performed a quick rock and roll slide and narrowly dodges the perverted principal making him crash into a brick wall. Rito slid for a bit before returning to run on their feet, making it to a street that had a park limo waiting there. Momentum not making an easy stop, Rito decides to grab the roof of the car and flip over it using spider-parkour. Getting on the other side, Rito runs down the sidewalk before slipping into a nearby alleyway.

Rito panted, lucky to have gotten away. They looked down the alleyway they entered, seeing it rather small and looked familiar actually. There as a single iron door with an sliding eye-hole

"Wait a minute, isn't right here the-"

The metal door opens to let out a few guys who looked punch-drunk and turned to her with leery eyes "OOO~ Fancy seeing a cutie like you here.."

"...entrance to the bar with no name..."

The bar with no name was a hidden bar that held many lowlifes, and thugs looking to drink. It was known to the police but never held enough suspicious characters to warrant more than an occasional look-around. Though looking at the bozo's in front of them, that looks to change..

One of the men, the ringleader perhaps?, looked perversely at Rito as He shambled forward "Lookie at what We got here? A sexy babe with banging tits!" He smirked, making Rito gulp "What are you doing here, little lady?..."

"Just leaving, thanks for asking, K bye!" Rito stepped backwards only to have one of their arms snatched by the crook

"Oh don't be like that, all's we want is a 'ittle fun..."

Rito glared "Okay, one warning, let me go or I'm breaking your hand with no regrets."

One of the guy's cronies walks forward punching his fist into his palm "I Thinks youse needs an attitude adjus-TCH!" He was cut off as a grey object hits him in the face. The object bounces off and fly towards a wall, bouncing off that and was caught in someone's hand revealing the object as a trash can lid.

The thrower/catcher of the trash can lid was a teenage girl with long swirly blonde hair, a female Sainan high uniform, soft golden eyes that were concentrated on the transformed hero. She smiles "It seems my training was successful.."

Rito's eyes widened 'Tenjouin-Senpai?!'

The guy who had the lid hit him hold his broken nose as He glared at the heiress "The hells your pro'lem!" He ran towards the girl before being put down by a suddenly swift strike from a shinai, knocking the guy out.

The wielder of the sword was a teenage girl with long dark brown hair in a ponytail, an athletic build and brown eyes that were narrowed in anger at the individual who ran at her friend/charge "I will not allow one such as you to lay a finger on Saki-Sama."

Rito blinked 'Kujou-Senpai?! Okay that made a little sense since Tenjouin-senpai was there, but still..Wait, there where's-"

Suddenly, the ladder of a fire escape drops and hits one of the guys, still in the back, on the head, knocking him out. The dropper of the ladder was another with blue hair, a light but appealing figure, purple eyes behind a pair of glasses and had a smirk of 'Did I do that?' as She sat on the railing of the fire escape, one leg swaying back and forth "Whoops! Was He one of yours? My bad, honey. Want me to kiss and make it better?"

'And there's Fujisaki-Senpai and- Wait, Did She just flirt with the bad buys?'

Rito shakes their head, uses their free hand to palm to slam into the guy who was holding them's hand, and with a little strength, they heard a small crack as the guy released them "Yeeouch!"

Not missing a beat, Rito ducks and sweeps the guys legs, places both hands on the ground and pushes off and sends a kick into the guy's gut, sending him flying into a wall. Rito smirked "I tried to warn you." Rito turned to the the group of girls who followed them. "W-What are you doing here?.."

Tenjouin steps forward "You left a scruff mark to the roof of my limo when you ran."

Rito blinked "O-Oh.. My bad?"

She shakes her head "I saw what you were running from, so I don't blame you."

"Boss! Why you!" One of the background members yells, as they run straight towards the group of girls.

"Less talky, more fighty?" Rito quipped, as they ducked under one of the guy's swinging arms.

Tenjouin blocks an attack using the lid like a shield "That sounds like a plan.." Kujou quickly swipes away the attacker who went straight for her friend, knocking the guy backwards. The heiress tosses her trash shield at the guy's head, dropping him to the ground and keeping him there.

One guy climbed the fire escape ladder to reach Fujisaki, who looked at the imposing threat as a nonissue for a good few seconds. When the goon nearly reached the top, She quickly hops over the goon and falls towards the ground, feet first. During the fall, Rito noted that the girl who would willingly do that had a pair of tight shorts underneath, now THAT'S how you do character design. She lands feet first onto the back of the guy She dropped the ladder on and did a quick pose of sticking the landing and sashays towards them.

The goon on top of the ladder sees her land, grumbles and goes to climb down, Tenjouin sees this and tosses her trash lid like a Frisbee towards the bad guy, knocking him down and onto the pile of guys underneath. She pouts as her trajectory was off, causing her lid to get stuck on the roof. "Damn, I wish father would let me purchase vibranium..."

"Umm... Senpais? I would like to thank you.. I don't think I would be able to handle those guys on my own.." They might have gotten use to using her powers and web-shooters a little too much lately, but to be fair, They was also more used to being just a guy.

Tenjouin shakes her head "It was no problem, I couldn't just walk away as a maiden was to be assaulted."

Kujou walks forward and looks Rito over, puzzled "You look... familiar."

Rito blushed as the other girl got into their face "Um!.."

"Rin!" Tenjouin admonished her friend, making the bodyguard jump slightly and have a slightly embarrassed face. "Don't be rude." She warned like a mother

Kujou blushes while looking down, embarrassed even more "M-My apologies, Saki-sama.."

Wow, Kenichi owes him ten bucks, Kujou-Senpai CAN emote.

Suddenly, Rito's Spider-Sense went off, surprising them. They could see the guy they knocked into a wall earlier start to get up, his gritted teeth showed He was pissed off, He put his hand into his pocket to pull out a concealed knife. He quickly stands and runs to closest person nearby... Tenjouin-Senpai?!

They quickly rushed past Kujou and towards the heiress, surprising the unknowing girls. Kujou grips her sword and whips her head to see them run at her master "What are you-?!"

It was in matter of seconds that these events transpired. Rito ran over and pushed Tenjouin out of the way, The man thrusted forward his knife causing the weapon to stab into Rito's forearm that they lifted to avoid getting hit anywhere else. The teen clenched their teeth to not cry out in pain. Their companions see what the secret boy had done to protect Tenjouin from harm by putting themselves in harm's way. The stabber smirks at getting the one He wanted most to bleed before his face was caved in by a harsh Shinai strike to the head, hurling him backwards and knocking him out.

Rito collapses to their knees, holding their arm in pain as the knife was still inside her. They clenched their eyes tightly as tears poured out "Fuck, that hurts! Oh god, that really hurts!"

Tenjouin rushes to their side and inspects the stab wound, wincing at the steady stream of blood "Oh dear lord.."

Kujou throws her Shinai to the ground and also inspects the wound, She remains calm as She nods. "We need to seal it before She loses too much blood," She stands up and gives her a look "I am going to get medical supplies, stay here and remain as calm as possible."

Rito could only nod as any words uttered would probably be yells of pain.

Tenjouin and Fujisaki stood by them as Kujou ran out of the alleyway. She returned a few minutes later holding a grocery bag, She opens it and pulls out a small curved needle, a strange looking pair of scissors and a case of surgical sutures. She opens the case, pulls a long wire and knots it to the needle, grabbing the strange scissors and lifted the needle up. She bends back down and gives Rito another look "I need to remove the knife and I would need to move quickly to avoid massive blood loss, understand?"

Rito nods "Just get it over with.."

Kujou takes a deep breath and slowly pulls the knife out, causing a lot of blood to hit the floor. She quickly goes and inserts the needle and goes to push the needle in as She could before it poke out the other side completely. She quickly knots that one and does it again.

Rito does their best not to scream, being a superhero does not leave you immune to pain after all sadly, as Tenjouin and Fujisaki rub their back in comforting ways. Kujou finishes, leaving a good five stitches in Rito's skin before picking up a bottle of alcohol and dabs a small hand towel in the liquid.

"D-Disinfectant?.. " Rito gasped

"Yes, We must prevent any sort of disease, We have no idea where that knife had been." Kujou said softly, as if a comforting mother.

Rito nodded "Make it quick, please.."

Kujou quickly dabs the wound in the fabric and wipes off any remaining blood, Rito remained relatively calm during the procedure

"You.. Really are good at this.."

The girl did not take her eyes off the wound "Applying quick first-aid was a part of my training to protect Saki-Sama, a skill I actually hoped to never use on her.."

Rito chuckled weakly "W-Well, I'm not her.. So your hopes are still alive, hehe... ow.."

"Who are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Fujisaki asks, looking at her

Rito gulped, They couldn't give out their real name! Secret identity aside, How were they to explain the sex-change?! "M-My name is... Riko."

Kujou finishes cleaning the stitch and wraps it in a bandage. She bows her head a little "I hope I did well, though I would recommend an actual doctor to be safe, Riko-San."

"Thanks Senpai.." Rito stands up, They begin to leave the alleyway "I'll just be going-uh.." They trip slightly only to be saved by from falling thanks to Fujisaki. The real girl shifts Rito around to place herself under Rito's armpit to hold them up.

"You lost a lot of blood, Riko-Chan." Tenjouin places herself on Rito's other side to support them. The two older girls lift Rito up and their toes barely touched the ground. "Let's go now, before it gets too late."

Kujou looks at her master "Where are we going, Saki-Sama?"

Tenjouin smiles as Rito passes out "Home."

* * *

"Ugh... I feel... so soft~"

Rito squirmed as He felt around his bed, and it had never been softer. Was it some new fabric softener Mikan had used? It feels nice...

"I'm in my bed... That must've all been one terrible dream, right?.."

He opens his eyes to look at his ceiling and... Wait a minute.

"That is NOT my ceiling..." Rito stared at the very high ceiling before looking at the bed He-They were sitting. The blanket was soft, it felt like velvet almost, very soft and smooth... and They were able to feel it was more expensive than anything their family could afford right now.

"One thing to make sure that was a dream..." Rito looked down for a second to see their chest... Their BARE chest "Who the hell took my clothes?!" They screamed

A knocking on hard wood made them jump slightly as they turned to see the source was an expensive looking door "Riko-San, may I be allowed entrance?"

Rito blinked, that voice was... Kujou-senpai! "Um... I'm not dressed!"

"I know, I took it upon myself to clean your outfit as it got dirty from earlier!"

Earlier? Rito looked to their right arm to see a clean bandage around where they were stabbed. "Oh... Okay, you can come in!" Rito quickly covered their body in the really soft blanket as the door opened. Kujou walks in with a fresh bundle of clothing in her arms, wearing a casual black Tee and shorts, long white socks.

She walks over to the bed and places the clothing down, where Rito quickly tosses the blanket on top off and hides inside it. They scramble towards it and change quickly.

Rito slipped on their boxers and jeans first to cover up 'those' parts first, grabbing the shirt before taking a quick look at it "Wait... This isn't my shirt."

"I'm sorry, there was too much blood so it had to be thrown away, please make do with my own shirt."

Wearing a girl's shirt?! One that was already worn by said girl?!... He is feeling Kenichi was cursing his name right now..

Shaking it off, They slip on Kujou's T-shirt and then their socks before popping out from the blanket. They wore the same outfit from the waist below but the T-shirt wasn't the arc reactor core Tee they wore before, instead it was a red and blue shirt with the red having a webbed pattern. Yes, A SPIDER-MAN Tee. Senpai was apparently a fan. They felt honored. If only They were paid for this unofficial merchandise... "Are you comfortable?" Kujou asks

"Oh, yeah! Uh... Thanks, for, Y'know, saving my ass.."

"It was the least I could do." She says instantly "You were injured while saving my charge while I suspected you of treachery," She closes her eyes after saying that regretfully "It is how I say thanks...for fulfilling the task I failed to do.." She opens her eyes to look at the floor, sadly.

Rito's eyes widened "What! No, don't think that, Senpai!"

"How can I?" She asks, still staring at the ground "I failed to notice her danger, and I saw where the blade was, Riko-San, had you not intentionally placed your arm in the way, it would have been your head, or Saki-Sama's had you not inter-OW!"

Rito slaps their good hand on the older girl's shoulder, using a moderate amount of strength, to get the girl to stop bad-mouthing herself. "You are not weak, Senpai, had you noticed, you would have taken her place as well, or even strike that guy's blade before it could've got even a little close." Rito gave a comforting smile "I'm just an idiot who was in the wrong place and wrong time, You are way stronger than I could ever be, I would've panicking myself even if I wasn't the one hurt, and I sure as hell don't know First-Aid." She places her good hand on the girl's shoulder "You're awesome, Senpai. Don't forget that."

Jeez, That sounds like a damn love confession!... Now if only He could only do something similar to Haruna-Chan...

Kujou stares in complete shock before smiling "Thank you..."

"It's the least I could do, Senpai." Rito smiled wider

"Rin." Kujou says, giving her an even look "My name is Kujou Rin, but you can call me Rin if you like."

"O-Okay.." Rito says nervously, tasting the name on their tongue "It's the least I can do, Rin-San.."

The girl nodded before walking to the door and dropping a pair of bunny slippers on the ground "Of course, Riko-San, now We must hurry, Dinner would be prepared soon."

Rito puts on the slippers and follows the girl downstairs, admiring the home. There was many different different painting of the 'Oh my god, if I sell one one of these, I could pay for my house, dad's workshop and more web fluid for a century and have a little left over' variety, large stone columns so high that They could stack about 8 of themselves to reach the top. The hallways that seemed to go on for miles and miles...

Miles and miles...

miles and miles...

miles and...

"We're here."

OH THANK GOD, MY LEGS WERE GOING TO GIVE OUT "We're... where exactly?"

Rin had her hand placed upon a large door that had angels carved into the fine wood. "The dining room." She pushes open the door to revealed a large with an extremely large table. It was decorated in a white linen cloth, candles and had a plethora of foods like baked potatoes, steak, soup and lots of types of breads.

Rito's stomach growled loudly. They had skipped lunch to work on the web-shooters, left the house before Mikan could arrived to make dinner (Have to call her soon, just to say I'm alright) and have been asleep for a while if when They stared out a window and only saw the night sky. So in reality, all they had to eat today was that flimsy piece of toast their male body had for breakfast.. "That looks so tasty..."

"Oh, Riko-Chan! You are awake!" Rito turns to see both Tenjouin-Senpai and Fujisaki-Senpai walk in from another door, both in casual clothing . Tenjouin wore a white frilly top over a black dress, opened-toed shoes and wore a very happy smile. Fujisaki wore a mostly black outfit, A long sleeved black shirt with a cat also had a fluffy white collar for some reason, knee high boots, a pair of black short pants that cut off mid-thigh to show her legs.

"Senpai's? What are-Wait, this is your house, right?" Rito says flatly, figuring out the obvious.

"And We have a winner." Fujisaki gives a cocky grin while sashaying past them.

'Wow, I never seen Fujisaki-Senpai act like this before, She's usually so shy and stands behind Tenjouin-Senpai, who is this snarky lady that was in front of me?' Rito wondered, never seeing this side of the rich girl's lackey, it was honestly an eye opener.

"Riko-Chan, please have a seat, I had prepared this meal specifically to heal you quickly," Tenjouin announced, grabbing their arm and pulling them to a seat "All these foods contain enough Iron to replenish the amount of blood you lost, so please. Eat all you like!"

Rito would have made a comment about it not being her fault, but the growls of their stomach overwhelmed their sense of right for the moment "Don't mind if I do!" They sat at the table and began tearing into a potato fullforce. The group of girls smile as They take their places at the dinner table and ate as well, although it was more calm.

"I see that Riko-chan isn't wearing the dress I left her..." Tenjouin said slowly.

Rin gulped "Uh, I believe She would've been more comfortable wearing the outfit She wore before that a dress that exposed a lot of skin, milady" She became very flustered "If it is your will, I shall strip and put her in the dress!" Rin said, blushing red while holding a violet dress that a deep 'V' where the cleavage should be.

Rito bit the loaf of bread that They had in their mouth in half as They held a fork in defense of themselves right at Rin "Rin-San, If you come anywhere near me with that, I can not ensure your safety!"

Tenjouin blinked "Rin-San?"

Rin blushed "Oh, yes well... I gave her permission to call me by my first name..."

The rich girl smiled "Oh my, haven't you two gotten close?"

Rin got even more flustered and dropped the dress as Rito shrugged

Tenjouin smiled gracefully as She stood up and placed a hand on her chest "In the spirit of female camaraderie, I shall allow you to use my full name, Riko-Chan, My name is Tenjouin Saki-Sama, but please, only call me Saki!"

Fujisaki snorted into her glass of milk that She was drinking "Pfft, Way to show off your theatrics, Saki-Sama.." She chuckled before looking at Rito "I'm Fujisaki Ayako, Aya is cool though." She gave a playful wink

Rito nodded as They began to chew on her steak "Okay, Sh-aki-San and Aya-Shan." She said mumbled as their mouth was stuffed. The group continues to eat their meal while Rito took the most of the food because of the replenishing and their metabolism, Saki's group understood the transformed girl's need for food.

"Shame You are wearing merchandise of that criminal, Riko-Chan." Saki says, out of nowhere, tapping her face clean with a napkin.

Rito blinked as They noticed Rin shiver in the background "Criminal? Spider-Man?.." Wait a minute, She must read-!

Saki holds up a fresh issue of the daily bugle, with the headline being 'Spiderman - THREAT OR MENACE!' "It is written in the paper and I saw firsthand the recklessness of that Idiot, He could of hurt someone!"

Rito stares at her in shock 'And it looks like Saki is not one of my fans... in fact it seems She hates me! And they forgot my hyphen AGAIN!' "Saki-San, I think you might be a little harsh on the guy, He just looks out for the little guy..."

"Poppycock! His reckless behavior could seek failure, He was caught off guard by a trash can of all things!" Saki announced as Rin gurgled into her lentil soup as Aya couldn't care less. "Instead of a failure like Spider-Man, We must look towards a true hero!" She did the 'Phoenix Wright OBJECTION' pose behind her and-

Rito blinked "Is that a mural of CAPTAIN AMERICA?!"

It was as Rito described, A large painting of the patriotic hero loomed over them as He wore his gear from the invasion of the Chitauri. The most agreed on the internet as a terrible suit design. Why would She have that suit on as a mural.. "Why are you using his invasion outfit..."

"It is not a terrible design!" Saki said super defensively, as if this wasn't the first time She heard that insult.

Rito raises their hands defensively "Okay... Then why do you have a mural dedicated to Captain America, I wouldn't really take you as a fan.."

Saki smiles "But of course, Riko-Chan, I am the greatest Captain America fan." She gently brushes some hair away from her eyes, walking over and grabbing Rito's hand, pulling them up "Allow me to show you."

"Hey, Hey!" Rito was pulled from the table, managing to grab one last potato before being pulled out the door and dragged down the hall again. Saki dragged her for a long while both Rin and Aya continued their meal while Rito just let what happens happen as They chew on their potato. Saki stops at a door and pushes it open

"Holy shit..."

It was someone's bedroom that was easily larger that his living room and kitchen combined but that wasn't what really caught their eye. It was all of the red, white and blue making their eyes cry. The bed covers, long and extravagant were red, white and blue. The carpeting was read white and blue. Even the lamp was red, white and blue with a little Captain America pop-art on it. The dresser was thankfully pure white. The bookshelf was a healthy mahogany as well as the TV was the standard black. Her PS4 on the other hand had Captain America Stickers a plenty on it though.

"The Patriotism, It's everywhere..." IT BURNS...

"I know, cool right?"

"Sure..." Saki walks in, followed by Rito. They got a closer look at everything in the room, They were posters of Captain America all around, with other characters as well, Like the Falcon, a man with metal wings and the one who aided the most in Cap's attack on the triskellington in Washington DC, Black widow, an avenger, and two strange posters: One showed the captain in his old WWII outfit with a man in a long trenchcoat holding an automatic rifle, The captain's best friend, Jame Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, would later be captured and made into the assassin, the winter soldier.

And the other poster seemed to be like one of those hand-drawn poster you get in conventions by online artists showing the Captain staring lovingly into the eyes of a red-haired woman who stared back with the same love, Behind both was images of the woman, tears in her eyes as She talks on a radio as the Captain is seen piloting a plane, traveling downwards into ice.

Rito stared before walking away and seeing a glass case protecting a... Shield? "Hold on!" Rito exclaimed, recognizing the stories of this shield "Isn't this the-?!"

Saki smiled "The same shield used by Captain Rogers when He performed at the U.S.O. shows to sell war bonds, and yes, that is the punch the Red Skull dented into the shield." She pointing at the center of the shield where the imprint of a fist was seen.

"This is a historic treasure! Why is it in your house?!"

"It was difficult, The Smithsonian had it under lock and key, So I simply bought the Smithsonian." Saki shrugged

Rito's brain blanked for a second at the relatively simple and honest answer to the the literal trillion-dollar question "But... Why bother? Why are you so fixated on the Captain?"

Saki smiled fondly "He saved my life."

Rito's eyes widened as an image of Iron Man flew above a young child appeared in his head "Your... life?"

Saki turns slightly to look at a framed picture holding a newspaper entry. The daily bugle of America it looked like, The title caption was 'SUPERHEROES IN NEW YORK?'

"Wait... that date! It's-?!"

Saki nodded "The day of the Chitauri invasion."

* * *

 _My father had struck a deal with the up-and-coming new venture 'Fisk Industries' as a show of good will, So my father, Rin's father, Rin and myself all traveled to New York city. As my father decided to talk with the head, Wilson Fisk, I pleaded to Rin's father to allow us to travel outside and visit the city, unknowing of the tragedy that was to unfold..._

"Wow! So many people, Rin-Papa!" A younger Saki said joyfully, She wore a pretty white dress and matching sandals, a sunflower placed non the side of her head as a decoration. She was accompanied by two other people, A small girl and a middle aged man. Both wore matching suits with slacks and vests, a white button shirt and black tie.

The older man chuckled "Quite, Saki-Sama, but don't stray too far. Your father will have my head if I lost you." He said, pretty lax, giving off a homely feel.

The young heiress' hand was tugged as She looked at her friend "Rin?"

"I don't feel good, I feel something is going to happen..."

Saki smiled "What's the worst that could happen, the sun is shining, no clouds and-"

"Oh my god!"

"Is that person falling?!"

The group turned to see another bunch of people staring into the sky, They followed their sight to the sky to see an object fall from the air and approaching the ground with quick speed.

Rin's father focus and exclaims "That person... Is Tony Stark?!"

When He said this, a rocket broke through a window of the Stark tower and aimed straight for Stark. It scans him and morphs to form a suit and slips onto him like a glove. It finishes suiting up and activates his flying mechanism and flies straight back up. Many people let out sighs of relief to not see a man become splattered on the concrete, Both Rin and her father however stood at the ready.

"His eyes showed that was a surprise for him too... He must be facing some villain." Rin's father said, dropping his relaxed tone and getting serious.

Rin pulls Saki's arm a little "Saki-Sama, We must retreat at onc-"

Suddenly,from the top of Stark tower, A giant blue laser was shot towards the sky, striking it and forming a ginormous portal. The portal grew ever so wide that an entire building could be swallowed inside.

Rin and Saki were at a loss for words, They could not believe what they were seeing. WHAT was that!?

"Something is coming out..." Rin's father said, looking at the sky with a glare.

As He said, thousands upon thousands of small soldiers fell from the sky. They looked hideous with grey skin and monstrous shrieks for battle cries. They descended upon them with strange aircraft's that looked like bikes and rifles that glowed purple. They aimed at the people below and fired at the citizens, blowing cars away, flipping everything over and into buildings where people screamed loudly.

Suddenly, Both Rin and Saki were lifted up and placed on Rin's father's shoulders, as He quickly ran down the road and away from the monster's attacks. He ran far down the road, leaving Saki to see the destruction that laid behind that as People were being trapped in buildings and blasted at by the monster's evil attacks. Just what was going on...

 _"Rin's father did his best to get us to safety, When..."_

A stray blast strikes the ground next to Rin's father's feet, knocking him off balance and sent him falling to the ground. He used his body to block the fall for the girls before they slip out of his arms and roll away from him. The girls sit up after the fall to see Rin's father start to pick himself up when one of the aliens leaps from the hovercrafts upon them, It goes straight for him and kicks him up and into an abandoned car, breaking the side window with his back.

The alien pulls the space-age rifle from his back and fires a blast at Rin's father who barely dodges it as it blows the roof off of the car. Seeing this, Rin's father looks to the girls and orders "Girls, You have to get away, Now!"

Their eyes widen as Rin calls out "Papa, We can't!"

"Yes you can!" The aliens goes to try and stab Rin's father with the laserblade on the front of the rifle, He dodges only for the alien to retaliate with a quick backhand that sends Rin's father flying into a car's windshield, destroying it. He looks at them with gritted teeth, blood spilling from his mouth "Get to safety and stay there, I'll find you when I can!"

Rin began to shake "Papa..."

"GO!" Rin's father grips the roof of the car and flips on top of it as the alien shoots the hood of the car where He once was. This caused the man to be hurled back again.

Saki could only stand there, horrified. What were they going to do?

Suddenly, Her arm was yanked as She pulled away from the fight. She looked to see that the puller was none other than Rin, who was looking away from her and the fight. "I have to get you to safety, Saki-Sama.."

Saki could only look back at the father fighting the alien before looking to her friend while running "Rin, your papa.."

"If you get hurt, I will lose two things!" She cried, Saki seeing on the sides of the girls cheeks tears running down them. She didn't want to leave either...

Saki remained quiet as They ran down the road, They saw far down the road was a blockade of police starting to form. Saki announced "Safety!"

"Yes... All we have to do is-?!"

Rin stops as Saki looks forward to see several aliens hop off the bikes and start aiming their blasters around

"No, We won't make it..." Rin looks to her side "Together..."

Saki blinked "What do you..." Suddenly, her frilly collar on her dress was tugged as She was thrown into a nearby car's open door. She was placed safely behind a driver's seat as She looked to her friend "Rin? What are-"

"When I do this, You will have enough time to get to the police, Saki-Sama. You are my charge, I am honored to give my life for you.." Rin looked at her with a tearful smile

Saki's eyes widened "What do you mean?.."

Rin replied with leaving Saki in the car and running into the open, yelling "Hey you freaks, over here!"

Saki watched in horror as the aliens turned their sights on her friend and give chase, speaking in their freakish language. She watches as Rin moves away from her sights as She sits in the car. She images Rin's father's damaged face and Rin's sad smile, She felt SO weak!

"Why.. Why is this happening?!" She leaps out of the car and runs towards the police with her eyes closed as tears leaked out, She felt it was all She could do. She felt so useless, all friends are dying and all She could do is run! Why is-?!

Suddenly, Saki trips on a rock and falls to the ground, She winces as She looks to see her knee was bleeding. She cried, staring into the sky and cried out as loud as She could "Papa! Rin! Rin-Papa! Where are you! I can't do this alone!"

Her answer was several purple shots firing to the building above her, She watched as the blasts break chucks of the building off and fall to the ground, She saw one piece specifically aiming for HER.

She closed her eyes 'I'm sorry... Rin-Papa...Rin...Papa...I'll be with Mama soon...'

She waited for the stone to fall... When suddenly!

 _"Out of nowhere, A dashing knight in a outfit befitting a soldier slides to me, wrapping me in his muscular arms and pulled me away from the falling rocks!"_

Saki opens her eyes to see a man in mostly blue slide along the ground as the rocks fall behind them. When They were out of the path of danger, The man looked at her in worry "Are you okay, little lady?" He asked in English.

Saki only stared into the man's blue powerful eyes at a loss for words, This man saved her.. Who was He? She shook her head "I'm... My leg..." She said in rough English, looking down at her leg that was bleeding.

The man frowned as He hoisted her up "I'll get you to safety young lady, They'll patch you up."

Saki could only nod to the man's orders. He gave off such an aura of dominance and power, She was in such awe. He ran down the streets as Saki noticed the strange circular object on the man's arm. It looked like a shield.

The man vault over a car as his way became blocked by stacked cars and landed on the roof of a police car, spooking the officers who pointed their guns at them.

The man places Saki on the roof of the car and looks at the officer "She is injured, see to it that She get's that wound patched up." The cop nearest nods and grabs her by the waist and off the car. "Second, You need men in these buildings." The blue man points to the surrounding buildings "There are people inside and They are going to be running into the line of fire." The man announced, as the police force stare at him "You take them to the basements or through the subways, Keep them off the streets!" He pointed down the road "I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

Saki stared as the man exhumed a wave of confidence and tactical genius, He was amazing...

One of the officers thought otherwise "Why the hell should I take orders from you?"

Suddenly, more aliens descended from the sky! They surrounded the man as Saki gasped, how can He survive?!

He swiftly knocks one away with a quick thrust of his shield sending the freak flying, He quickly turns to another one and blocks a shot from a rifle, sending it back to the alien, hurting it as He fiercely punches it in the face, sending it face first into glass. A third alien comes to surprise as He quickly turned to it and slams the edge of his shield directly into the monster's neck with a devastating crunch. A forth tried to sneakattack again with an arm cannon but the man grabs the cannon, yanking it forward to knock the freak off it's balance and using the shield's edge again, swiftly severs the aliens arm off. He lets out a quiet breath as He backhands the alien and sends in flying into a car's windshield.

Saki looks to the officer who questioned the man's orders with a look of 'THAT, That is why you should follow his orders.'

The officer quickly reaches his Walkie-talkie and relays the man's plan as Saki smirks smugly. The smirk went away as the man turns back towards the action and makes to travel back into the fray.

"Wait!"

The blue man looks back and stares at her

Saki blushes at his eyes "Who... Are you?"

The man smiles "I'm Captain America." He quickly runs back into the smokey area

"Captain... America..." Saki smiled "He is so amazing..."

 _I was soon given medical attention, and remained with the police where my thoughts starting to get to me. Where was Rin and her father? I needed to know so I stayed close by the police's radios and waited to hear anything regarding a man and child in suits... and prayed it wasn't telling of their causalities..._

"Aliens attacking Main St, The giant green monster is here now smashing them up."

Saki frowned but relayed the message to the officers so a few could handle that one.

"Mystery lightning man has saved a coffee shop on 20th."

Saki frowns more and does as She did before, where are they?..

"Attention! The bank on 42nd past Madison has several captives trapped by these creatures. Last captive seen was a small child in a black vest, requesting back up for a rescue."

Saki's eyes widened, That child, It HAD to be Rin! She got out of the cop car and ran straight to the captain, A man called Captain Stacy "Captain Stacy, A bank closeby has a lot of people trapped."

The man frowns "We can't help, all of our forces are too spread out, We can't get to them in time.."

Saki frowns, Rin was there! She needed to give that girl a piece of her mind! "But the people!"

"Are under attack like everyone here, We'll send some as soon as We can, now get back to the car." The captain turned around and starting barking orders.

Saki frowned, She couldn't just sit there... She HAD to do something! She looks to the ground to see a discarded alien rifle.. "It was said to be past Madison..." She runs over and picks it up and runs back into the smoke again.

The rifle had a bit of weight to it, but She managed it well enough. She looked to the street signs above and looked to find Madison "No... No... There!" She sees a sign labeled 'Madison and ran in, She traveled a bit to see the bank the radio talked about. She silently entered the shattered doorframe and was shocked, In front of the glass door was one of the aliens but it;s back was turned!

She pointed the rifle but couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.. Could She do this? She never done this before! Her arms shook, what was She trying to prove...

Suddenly, right above her, She heard the sounds of combat.. and the familiar sound of a shield striking an enemy. It was Captain America! He was fighting for the people as well!...

She slowly closed her finger on the trigger..

If the captain needed help, She will He-

Saki fired a shot, striking the alien. It injured the foe enough to drop it's weapon. The recoil of the shot knocked the little girl off her feet and into a wall. She whimpered as She felt great pain, The alien turned to see her and angrilly growled before it was stampeded but the hostages, trying to get out. Saki watch as the alien was trampled as She breathed heavily, closing her eyes

"Saki-Sama!"

Saki opened her eyes to see Rin standing above her

"I thought I told you to get to safe-OW!" She yelled as the heiress kicked her in the shin

"NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" She yelled, tears in her eyes making the guard stared in shock before smiling. She helped her friend up as They exited the bank area as the top floor exploded and a figure was flown out and smashes into a nearby car. Both girls watched as the figure rose from the wreckage. It was Captain America! But He was injured and unmasked, He looked tired, He had various cuts along his suit and was bleeding. His unmasked face was dirtied with dust and debris on his incredibly handsome face. He looked hurt but He still ran back to the fight.

Rin watched the man run "Who was that..."

Saki smiles "Captain America."

* * *

Saki pulled a bottle of water from a small mini-fridge She had close by

"And as you should, the story plays out as it happened, The government fired it's missile into the city, Tony Stark intercepted it and the Avengers destroyed the wormhole. They became our greatest defenders, though as You could no doubt tell, I have a certain affection towards captain America."

Rito blinked "And what happened to you, Rin's dad and-"

Saki handed them a bottle "Rin's father regrouped with us soon after, He lost an eye in the conflict and made Rin my sole bodyguard as He went to look after my father."

Rito nodded and looked around the room "Okay.."

Saki smiles, taking a small sip "As I said, I have a certain affection towards the Captain. When I returned home, I researched him and read his story: A small fragile boy with a burning heart of righteousness, Granted by fate the abilities He used to protect the innocent and dying to defend his world. Or so the worl had thought." She spun around "The tragedy of his friendship, The tragedy of his love life! And He still remains so strong!" She performs a spin before pointing at another mural for the captain "He is truly the greatest superhero!"

Rito couldn't help but laugh a little. Saki was just like him and how He felt with Iron Man, to be honest, It was nice to see her drop the Ojou-sama thing and talk like a human. It was funny how Mikan thought He was some Iron Man Otaku when someone like Saki existed to have the actual items of Captain America in her bedroom.

"Saki-San, You must really respect him, huh?"

"That would be an understatement," The door to Saki's door was pushed open to let in Rin and Aya, The glasses girl being the one who spoke just then as She continued "Everyday after school, She goes into Rin's dojo and practices Shield techniques."

Huh? Oh wait, I think She did mention something like that..

Saki blushed "Aya..."

"Payback for pulling my shirt down."

Rito felt He was missing some sort of in-joke.

* * *

Rito sighed, They sat outside a balcony of the huge Tenjouin mansion. They had experienced what was fablely called a 'Girl's night, something that always came up in conversations with Kenichi and Ned who described it as a sort of look into heaven with stripping pillow fights and fondling. Really it was only just doing their nails (Rito's were a bright red), dress up (They actually got them into the dress) and, actually true to their friends words, a bath in the Tenjouin hot spring...

Rito slapped their cheeks when a light blush started to appear "You are a hero... Heroes often see lots of things... Tony Stark went 12 for 12 with 2008's Maxim cover models, control yourself..."

It is always awkward to see the womanly figure, especially as an adolescent boy, It almost made Rito pass out had it not been through exposure to Lala's... bathing habits, or the fact She climbed into his bed A LOT. They held on and made it through the bath with no really pressing issue... except when Aya and Saki wrapped their fingers around Rito's new breasts to admire their figure. That made Rito pass out and When They revived, The two apologized under the scowling glare of Rin.

Rito almost wished to leave right then and there, but knowing his luck, Lala could've appeared right then and there, transformed them back and revealed their true identity... while being buck nude. He learned to try and not jinx himself like that.

They threw their arms over the edge of the balcony and slumped down, looking at the sky. It was very cloudy, It looked like it was to rain soon, as it looks to be have already started pouring to the north, where the main city was.

"-TTTOOO!"

Spider-Sense warned them of a force quickly zooming towards them, Their sight focused on a rocket of bubblegum pink hair zooming towards them. Rito dodges to just see that it was Lala zooming towards them, grabs the girl by the waist and spins the princess around for a second before placing her on her feet. The princess blinks

"Huh, Wasn't expecting that."

"Be lucky I didn't have my web-shooters or I would've-" The transformed hero shakes their head, realizing that it wasn't the time for that "Never mind, Lala, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

The princess beamed "I finished the cure to turn you back!" She flips her D-Dial and presses a few buttons, causing a bazooka to materialize "It took my searching bot to find because of the rain but just One shot of this rocket and- Rito? Why are you stepping back?"

True to her words, the hero took a couple steps away from the princess "Lala! Why is it a rocket?!" They scream, pointing at the rocket

"Why not!" She answers honestly

Rito's fingers droop as They sigh "Just... Not yet, We don't want to alert the entire mansion that you're here, okay?"

The princess nods "Okay, let's go and change you back, Mikan has stew at home."

Rito nodded and was bout to climb the ledge before pausing, looking down and seeing the shirt They were wearing

The princess had already summoned her wings and leaped off the edge, hovering as She watches her friend pause "Rito? Is something wrong?"

"Just... Give me a sec."

* * *

Kujou Rin awoke at the crack of dawn as She usually did as per her training. Her hair was a disarray with parts sticking out everywhere, She stretched in her bed and opened her eyes. She looks to see her room as it was the night before. Rather plain to most people, but She prefer it that way. The thing's She did have would mean more to her that way. She goes to stand up when She sees something on her desk. It looked red and folded with a sticky note on top.

She quickly hops off and runs over to inspect it. It was the shirt She lent Riko yesterday, why was it here? She picks up the sticky note and reads

"Senpai, Thank you for saving me. I will never forget that. I have to leave, Don't worry, I didn't steal anything, I just didn't want it to get too late, I hope we see each other again."

Signed, Riko

Rin looked at the note over and over again before smiling "Okay... My friend.."

...

Rin blinked "Wait... If the shirt is here... Is Riko running around Sainan SHIRTLESS?!" The girl's eyes widened, Her forever-calm face breaking out into something else, a scared face, for the first time in years.

* * *

In a warehouse, a gang of ruffians sat around a stack of wooden boxes. They were the new gang in town, Apocalypse, and They were having a hard time setting themselves up as a legitimate threat to people. Their raid on Fisk tower was meant to show They meant business and were to be taken seriously. If only it weren't for that freak and the blonde bimbo who kicked all their asses.

The group there consisted of all the guys who managed to sneak away before getting arrested.

One of the punks exclaims "Damn it! All that work and it all went to shit!"

"And what's worse is the bar with no name won't let me in!"

"That's because you are a minor, dude.."

"I put a lot of money into this and I got bupkis!"

"ENOUGH!" The ringleader screamed, annoyed at all the complaints He was getting. He picked up a crowbar "If you shitheads get your heads out of your asses, I got another plan to get recognition!"

One member looked wearily at the weapon in the ringleader's hands "W-What is it boss?.."

The leader coughed into his hand and walked to a wooden crate. "From what I gathered, In a week's time, That fancy pants school will be having a party to celebrate the year's end or some shit."

A member exclaimed "THAT school?! The one with the heirs to both Sarutech AND the Tenjouin family?!"

"Bingo." The leader confirmed "I plan to walk into that school, find those rich snobs and hold them to ransom. And if they don't comply... I hear the girls in that school are some real knockouts." The leader said creepily, his tongue coming out to lick his lips.

One of the young members gulped "Um.. great plan, boss but one thing... I don't think we got enough firepower to protect us if and let's be honest WHEN Spider-Man and the police arrive, it's almost a suicide mission."

The leader smirked, stopping in front of the crate "Quite... Until now." He raises his crowbar and slams the butt into a crease in the crate. He begins to pry it open "Too long has society looked down on us, Too long has people just think we are some punks at the local corner store!" The lid of the crate flies open! The leader throws his arm in and rustles through the protective packaging "The world is changing, boys!" He throws his arm into the air to show what the thing inside the crate was. All the men's eyes widened, It looked like a rifle, but it glowed a faint purple and had a purple laser-blade in the front.

"IT'S TIME WE CHANGED TOO!"

* * *

 **And that was another chapter, No spidey in this one as to just have Rito as a person without the mask and also humanize the To Love-Ru cast. Also to have a panty shot. Those are important, at least to Ecchi manga.**

 **So Saki is a fan of Steve Rogers, it honestly made the most sense with Rito/Tony Stark and Yami/Natasha Romanoff. If you read the life of Captain America, as did many fans of the MCU would tell, it is honestly one big love story. To Peggy or Bucky? You decide. Saki's goal in this one is simple, just live her life. What? You expected more? It would fly in the face of having a guard if She went out to endanger herself regularly. She will have some fights to her name, but not many.**

 **Rin is a fan of Spider-Man, that was honestly something cute I had in my head for a while. She appreciates the hometown hero. Maybe one day, Saki will come around...**

 **And Aya is not really subtle, is she?**

 **Apocalypse** **is on the move again, and now? They have Toome's weapons. Will they succeed in killing Rito? Would there be a story otherwise? They'll give it their best shot though...**

* * *

 **ED: Boogie Back - Miyu Inoue - Dragon Ball Super ED 8**

* * *

 **Spider-Man and Rito were seen glaring at each other, both a pale grey before they collide, go past each other and end on opposite sides in color. In the center stood a confused Lala.**

 **(B-B-Boogie Back!)**

 **Both Rito and Lala were seen looking at a computer screen, both bated in the pale blue light, The their backs were seen as a costume was laid on a bed haphazardly.**

 **Lala was seen looking at the screen alone before turning to see Rito climbing out of the window in the night. She had a look of longing.**

 **(Tobidashita timing - The timing to leap out)**

 **(** **Narihibiku kurakushon - The blaring horns)**

 **Lala was seen with Mikan, Saibai, Zastin, Haruna, Risa and Mio at the dinner table. They were smiling while She looked to be thinking of something else, her eyes drawn to the window.**

 **(** **Nigawarai no showtime tada enjite - That bittersweet smile showtime, Just acting)**

 **Rito grips the straps to his backpack tight, an intense frown on his face.**

 **(** **Kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing Heart - The night slowly goes crazy, Dancing Dancing Heart)**

 **Rito is seen running forward as purple blasts destroy the ground in front of him causing a fire, and through the fire ran Spider-Man who runs into the screen**

 **(Nando demo Falling Falling down - Over and Over, Falling Falling down)**

 **(BOOGIE BACK!)**

 **Spider-Man is seen in front of three men who were under a bridge, two of the men were next to a van that held glowing purple items.**

 **(Kimi wo oikakete - Chasing after you)**

 **A man in his later years was glaring at the camera as a pair of wings lands on his back**

 **(Mune no kodou hayaku naru - The beating in my chest gets faster)**

 **(Boogie Back!)**

 **Spider-Man and the man with the wing seemed to be dueling on a floor that seemed to flash like a disco floor**

 **(Setsuna ni koishita - I fell in love at an instant)**

 **Lala was seen holding a torn Spider-Man outfit and holds it close to her chest, a mourning look on her face**

 **(Yume wo mou ichido - Give me that dream once more)**

 **A determined Rito stood in his Spider-Man oufit as his masked was ripped off. He was screaming in rage.**

 **Rito, unmasked, was seen charging at the man with the wings as both make to attack each other**

 **(BOOGIE BACK!)**

 **(BOOGIE BACK!)**

 **Lala smiles, Standing up and walking away. On the desk She was at, There was the framed picture of the Yuuki's together, near it was a phone that had a cute picture of Lala and Rito smiling and in the middle of both pictures lay a souvenir flag that said 'I HEART New York', but the heart was drawn on to have two white eyes and a black web pattern**

* * *

OMAKE (Because I couldn't wait): A REAL CIVIL WAR!

* * *

'Superheroes Vs Street fighter' is an arcade fighting game created by Capcom and produced by Stark Industries. It had fighters from the popular 'Street fighter' series trading fists with the heroes of this world. It had flashy ultra combos, great music and allowed for a lot of fun for family and friends...

Unless you happened to be these idiots

"ORA! The love between childhood friends can not be understated! They were made for each other! STEVE X BUCKY!" Saki furiously mashes her buttons as the winter soldier performs an combo on Iron Man who counters

"Wrong! They are too similar which only weakens a bonds for a prolonged relationship! Differences make love stronger, therefore STEVE X TONY is the way!" Rito furiously inputs the command for his level 3 ultimate to defeat his opponent.

In the background, Rin and Aya sit and watch the two fujoshi's duke it out. Rin stares unimpressed "Idiots..."

"Yeah..." Aya stands up, producing a flag with Steve Rogers and an African American man in a heart "STEVE X SAM! Now that is love!"

"OH YEAH?!" Rito and Saki throw their controllers to the ground and glare at the glasses girl who hissed like a cat in response. Soon, they leapt at each other and began to fight in a thick dust cloud.

Rin sighs... before producing a flag with Captain Rogers and a redhead and a blonde "These guys don't care for the canon..."


	22. Paving the way

**Storytime: Had 80% finished a version of this chapter here with the events of the school taking place... and found I really didn't like how it came together. So I threw that out and redid EVERYTHING, also added a LOT MORE. plus, I want to remake chapter one, I have come to not like it. Sorry that this came out so late**

 **Captain Marvel review: It's okay. Marketing was bad, but the film itself was okay (Stupid 'Avengers' plane retcon aside). I can already see ways to use that story here, maybe a short story using the character meeting young versions of Gid and Selphie, seems like She get along with Gid a lot, making Selphie not like her a lot.**

 **I do not own any of the** **intellectual** **properties or the music. good day.**

* * *

Yuuki Rito was not your average ordinary guy, That was clear before the aliens came to live in his house, or even when that Spider decided to bite him. He claims to have been just a boy, albeit extremely smart. That can't really be the case however, being saved personally by a superhero isn't something most people could say happen to them. Neither is becoming solely responsible for caring for a younger sibling and a whole household. And then there was the trouble with women, before He simply had trouble looking one in the face if They weren't blood-related, Now...

"Ugh!" A masked figure swing quickly through the air, He lands on the edge of a roof and leaps off and free-fell through the air "DAMN IT LALA!"

(Earlier)

Rito walked to school alongside Lala Satalin Deviluke, 1st princess and heiress to the alien plant of Deviluke. Yes. You heard that right. Not the alien princess part, the 'Walk to school' part.

Why was the Amazing Spider-Man walking to school instead of swinging, you may ask? Simple. He was out of his artificial web fluid. He would normally synthesize more whenever He was low but the hotplate He bought in a thrift shop years ago broke and He couldn't heat up the mixture to what it needed to be so He could replicate real webbing. He needed to replace it later so for now He was just going to use the labs at school and Synthesize in secret.

...Now why did He sound like Walter White just now...

"...Lala, We need to cook."

"Huh?" The pink haired princess blinked, not understanding the reference. Maybe She would if She'd stop watching Magical Kyouko and started a actual good show. "Oh well, Rito, It's the last day of school, right?"

Recap: The school year this year is shifting slightly. A trip to New York City is planned for the class with the highest average in Sainan High. To accommodate a last-minute trip of this caliber, the year is ending a few weeks early. "Today is the last day for testing, Tomorrow is only for showcasing the winners and the school to celebrate the end." Rito shrugged, not really caring.

"Huh?" Lala blinked "Are you not excited?"

"I am, I am just not literally jumping for joy.." He mutters while watching the hopping princess as Her breasts bounced up and down as She smiled her carefree smile

She peered into his eyes "How is New York anyway? I wanna know everything about it!"

Rito chuckled while shaking his head "I might be half American but I've only been to America a handful of times."

"Half?.." Lala tilts her head confused

"I didn't mention this already?... No I don't think I think I was clear enough," Rito placed a finger under his lip before looking at Lala "My mom was born in America, Y'see? She married Dad who was born here so Both Mikan and I are Half-N-Half's, She is more like Dad with their interests pertaining to a Japanese lifestyle while I took after Mom and how America does it, I prefer the American way as blasphemous as that sounds."

"Huh?..."

"Like how America does their monetary exchanges, We don't just hand over Yen by hand but in America, that's how all exchanges are done," Rito offered up an example "Japan is very polite but also very conservative while America is rougher but as a whole, WAY more expansive!"

"How so?"

"You noticed everyone here looks about the same, pale skin and darker hair as such?" The princess nodded "Well In America, their are all sorts of races, from Asians, African-Americans, Latinos and other groups as well, It is 'Diverse' as They say." Rito began to count on his fingers "You have their different politic viewpoints, sexualities as diverse They are represented by the colors of a rainbow, how They treat their justice system, their parking nightmares, their ability to deep fry any food and sell it on a stick, They live as free as can be."

Lala blinked "Wow... On Deviluke, the only real distinction between everyone is hair color and gender, to think that so many different people could live together..." She taps her chest "... I really want to see America."

Rito smiled "It's not perfect like You're making it out to be but... It's honestly really beautiful." Suddenly his hands were held in Lala's own hands as She smiled brightly while looking him in the eyes, Her irises sparkling

"Rito, We should do lots in New York!"

Rito stepped back a little, Such earnest joy... "W-Well... There is no clue as if We are winning that trip and besides, He have to stay with the group.." He said, looking away. When She does something like that, She comes off as a little too cute... Oh god, get your head out of the gutter! It's Haruna-Chan you like, dumbass! He opens his phone to check the time and distract himself "Hmm... We're not making good time, We're gonna be a bit late..."

Lala tilts her head "Hmm... Ah!" She pulls out her D-Dial "We could use Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun!"

Rito blinked and thought 'Hmm... Lala's teleporter? I get to actually use a teleporter?!' He coughed "Well, It seems to be the only way We could make good time..."

Lala smiled, tapping a few buttons allowing a silver bracelet to materialize as She clips it to her wrist. She smiles "With one push of the button, We'll be in school in no time!"

Rito throws a fist into the air "Teleportation, yeah!" He chanted happily, ready to experience teleportation for the first time, it would be perfect if not for the strange itch in his ear...

Lala wrapped an arm around his left one, She smiled as She tangled one finger over a big red button on 'Pyon-', Her teleportation machine "Here We go in 3!"

Rito smiled faltered a smidge, that itch was getting bigger and-Wait... He knows this..

"2!'

This itch was... Spider-Sense! But why? Was there Danger nearby?!

"1!" Lala pressed the button and Rito's body was covered by a warm glow of energy as He was lifted off his feet...

And soon, all He saw was darkness... He opened his eyes to only see black. Did He react badly to the teleportation? How would this pan out? Will He see soon? Wait... Oh The color is returning now.

Rito blinked as He now noticed a rather large splash of white, What is it? Not there was something... skin-colored? What was He-?!

Rito blinked, He saw something He had seen only when He had to hang up both his and Mikan's Laundry to dry... Specifically Mikan's...

A pair of white panties... He was looking at a girl's underwear?! He notices the top of his head was covered by fabric... that looked like the skirt of the female uniform... This could not get any worse?!

"Uh... UH..." A girl mumbled... A familiar girl...

Rito slowly the skirt off his head as He looked up to see... "SAIRENJI?!"

The violet haired girl's eyes were diluted to the smallest they could before seemingly turning into swirls. He couldn't blame her as He, UNWITTINGLY MIND YOU, just peeked up her- Is there a draft?

He looked down his body to see his his blazer, tie and dress shirt gone. And his belt... And his pants... And HIS UNDERWEAR?!

(Present)

Rito lands on a rooftop and rips his mask off to reveal He had a red slap mark engraved into his face as He clenched his teeth tight. "Of all the things to happen, Lala had to have us go to school NAKED and even worse, Haruna -Chan had to see me in the buff?!" He grab the sides of his head

That explains why Lala was naked in the bathtub when He met her the first time. Now He has permanently banned all further uses for Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun and snapped said device in half in anger with his Spider strength much to Lala's dismay

He glared at the moon "Oh Sorry! Just because You don't mind being naked doesn't mean I do!" He slips the mask on and leaps off the building. He needs to blow off this steam. He needed a bad guy to beat up, this was the only way He could let off this anger! But where...

He then noticed some commotion at the ground below. He sees two people in Gothic Lolita attire wearing surgical mask walk into what looked like a condemned building...

Rito, as his Spider-Man persona, focused on these people as He swings close by and enters through a broken window. He listens to the sounds of a large group of people talking further inside. He walks in and cracks his knuckles, prepared to face what lay inside.

He walks into a room that could have been a office for a manager and goes to another broken window to see a large and wide area that looked to be an only shipping area, now it was filled to the brim with racks of clothing, stolen loud speakers for music, large mirrors and tables for make up and motorbikes in the middle of repair everywhere. In the center of the room stood an army of women in Gothic Lolita attire, black and white dresses with frills and each carrying a parasol...

This was the all-girl gang [ARSENIC CANDY] or what He knew better, The gang that made him Swiss cheese before He could escape to Mikado-Sensei's house. He'd been meaning to have a word these girls about manners... The fist of justice is Multicultural, unisex, multilingual and most definitely painful.

Suddenly, A woman stands atop of a mountain of crates and raises her arm to call for silence. This causes the army in front of her to quiet down, She seemed to be some sort of leader, She stood tall above them as She looked to average out as at least 5'9 tall. This woman wore a whitetail jacket with a pink interior, the main area only covering her breast area as the coattail fell down her backside like a cape going down to just under her butt. She wore brown pants, black gloves, a pair of black and white boots with heels, her mid section was clothed in what looked like a corset that shows off her hips. She had long brown? hair, Pink hair? it was sort of half and half.

She gives a confidant smirk as She pulls out her parasol that had a blade popping out of the spike on top, stabbing it into the crate underneath her, placing her hands on the handle. She says aloud for to hear "Sisters! Another day and We are close to accomplishing our takeover of the entire West side of Sainan!"

Sainan had become one of the biggest cities in all of Japan, thanks in part to the high-leveled business powers housed here. They play off as having a camaraderie but are real cut-throat in their practices. There was a way of how these powers coincide with each other by each having a side of the city for themselves. The east was The Tenjouin Families domain, The North was Sarutech's, The west is property of the incoming Fisk Industries and the south being were most of the Suburbs are and where most people reside if you don't have a fancy hotel. The west is currently a savage ground of many gangs trying to move up in the world, some even from nearby cities and even regions. Spider-Man himself had dealt with a few already like the H-Bombers, Dragon Tail, that one group... atacolapse? or something..

The group cheers "It's all thanks to you, Big sister Neo!" This 'Neo' beamed with pride as the woman in front of her cheered and-Wait a minute... Neo.. Pink, brown and white... By god almighty, this chick is a walking ice cream pun!

Neo nodded to her followers, lifting one hand and clenching it into a fist "Yes, Yes, but none of this could be possible without you so now We 'CELEBRATE'." She said, suddenly gaining a sadistic look to her face. She points to a girl at a terminal who pushed a lever, causing chains hanging from the ceiling to move closer to them. Spider-Man inspected these chains and was shocked.

At the end of a chain was a man, looking pretty beaten as the wounds, blood and tears on his outfit were anything to go by.

Neo smirks "This little boy's from that puny upstart group 'APOCALYPSE' who thinks they could step up to us!" The crowd boo's and throws things at the men, stirring one of them awake

"Shit..."

Neo laughs tauntingly "Ahaha! And now! We rip this bastard a new asshole and show all who step up to us just WHO ARE THE REAL QUEEN BEE'S IN THIS CITY!"

"Neo!" "Sister!" "Let's kick his ass!" Were the responses of all the girls in the crowd, pleasing Neo

"You bitch!" The man in chains screams "Apocalypse ain't gonna bend to a bunch o' cunts like you! Especially with We have planned for that prep school!"

Spider-Man's eyes widened "That prep school?...What school is this guy talking about..."

Neo tilted her head, a poor expression on her face "Eh? That prep school?... Meh, I don't care." Neo snaps her fingers as her flock of sheep all raise similar looking parasols as they all made strange cocking noises, reminding Spider-Man that the sun catchers serve as both swords and guns. Kinda impractical if you ask him... also PAINFUL.

Spider-Man took a step and clenched his fists "Sorry, Neo-Chan, but I need to have a word with this good fellow.." He fires two web shots at each side of the window and pulls hard

Neo could be heard smugly saying "Ready?!..."

He pulls harder on the web before leaping off the ground...

"SE-!?"

And smashes through the window in breakneck speeds, shattering the glass into thousands of tiny fragments making those on the ground to look up as to see the falling glass. They shielded their eyes just in time to allow Spider-Man to quickly web strike one of them to reach the ground quicker, knocking the member out and surprising her comrades. Not giving them a chance to retaliate, Spider-Man does a one handed handstand, spread his legs and proceeded to spin, sending a tornado of kicks at the group of girls "Aw yeah, just what the doctor ordered, ladies!"

Neo growled on top of the crates She was on as She watch her forces start to dwindle and glared at the spider "Tch! Spider-Man!"

"Oh?" Spider-Man stopped and placed both hands on the ground, bended his elbows slightly and bounced towards a girl, swiftly kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying into several other girls "You mean 'MOI'?" He notices in his field of vision was a Bluetooth signal popping up, syncing with the speakers, making him chuckle.

Neo grips her parasol and aims at the spider "KILL HIM!"

"Sorry Ladies..." Spider-Man softly said... while connecting to the speakers in the room. "But let's dance!"

(Peter Yorn - Ever fallen in love)

The occupants of the warehouse became alarmed of the speakers blasting on, giving Spider-Man time to web one of the motorbikes close by, bringing it to him only to kick it towards the crowd of people, knocking them down

(You spurn my natural emotion)

He chuckles as He runs towards the crowd of girls He just hit with the motorcycle, who all looked shocked, before He leaps into the air, firing a web and start swinging towards the man in chains

(You make me feel like dirt and I am hurt)

Neo growled and aim her parasol, having it shift to reveal it's hidden gun as She angrily fired at Spider-Man who dodged effortlessly in midair

(If I start a commotion)

Spider-Man angles his swing to no longer being aimed at the man and rather, to her surprise, Neo. She aims again, ready to fire...

(I run the risk of losing you, and it's worse)

He pivots in midair to make Neo unable to make a clear enough shot, She shots but misses making the hero smirk as her pupils dilate as He is so close now

(Ever fallen in love with someone)

He shifts his momentum to swerve his body to have his feet forward, pressing against Neo's face, shoving her off her crate.

(Ever fallen in love, in love with someone)

Spider-Man kicks off her face and aims himself straight to the man in in chains, firing to web shots to secure his path and grabbed onto the chain.

(Ever fallen in love, in love with someone)

Neo fell from the top of the crates into a crowd of her people, who broke her fall. She grits her teeth and points menacingly at the men in the room, non-verbally ordering to shot the men

(You shouldn't have fallen in love with?)

Spider-Man, seeing this, pushes forward on the chain and begins to swing like Tarzan, allowing the men on the chain to evade gun fire

(Ever fallen in love with someone)

The hero pulls on the chain to form a small knot in the frame, "Here We go!"

(Ever fallen in love, in love with someone)

He breaks the chain and causes them to fall from the air for a split second before He fires a web with his left arm, holding the chain with his right, and begins to back to the office He jumped out of.

(Ever fallen in love, in love with someone)

Spider-Man begins to spin the chain in his hand like a lasso, causing the man to swear heavily before the hero throws him through the broken window

(You shouldn't have fallen in love with?)

Spider-Man lets go of the web, curls into a ball and falls down toward the window,

(Fallen in love with)

He touches the ground and bounces before uncurling

(Ever fallen in love with someone)

Spider-Man slams his fist into the floor and lands on the floor of the office in a pose that could be labeled as a 'Superhero landing', not a scratch on him

(You shouldn't have fallen in love with?)

The masked hero chuckled to himself "Hehe... Good thing I downloaded the Shrek 2 edit for just an occasion like this..." He gets up and makes his way to the man tied in chains with a jaunty little jog. He bends over and breaks the chains on the man's legs. He looks the man in the eyes "Look, I want to talk to you about what you meant by 'That prep school', but I first have to make sure we don't get shot. You stay here and I'll deal with Arsenic candy, capiche?"

The man only stared warily but was saved from answering when a voice shouted from outside the window

"THEY'RE UP THERE! KILL THEM NOW!"

The hero shakes his head, annoyed "Just STAY here, okay?" He sad before turning and leaping out the window back to the gang outside.

The man got up defiantly "To hell with that!" He said, scrambling to get up.

The hero groaned when He heard this, but expected this from someone who willingly chose a life like that, so He placed a tracker on his person when the man wasn't looking. If He tried to run, which was now the case, He would catch him later. Now though?

He landed on the cold stone ground to face Neo, who was sporting a black eye, a few members of Arsenic candy who were still there as the others decided to cut their losses. Oh well, that was later-Yuuki Rito's problem...

Neo, who had a cigar in hand, placed it in her mouth and lit it with a lighter. She takes a quick inhale before removing it and letting out a small puff, never taking her eyes off the spider She speaks "What a tenacious little boy you are, but you are just that... A boy!" The cigar in her hand snaps in half.

"Aw come on, it's in the name, Spider-MAN." Spider-Man said a little annoyed

"Then I'll just make you a woman." She grabs her parasol as the hidden blade extends further as She lunges at the hero and produces a quick flurry of strikes that were easy enough to dodge thanks to spider-sense.

(Music insert: Tango music)

"Will you stop messing with the god damn speakers?!" Neo said angrily as She switched up her attacks to include a few low kicks, which He tried blocking only to allow Neo to parry with her parasol smacking him multiple times in the face

...Not enough to get him to shut up, though "Nah, you're really cute when you're angry."

"Then I'm fucking beautiful!" She does a quick axle kick, getting him by surprised as She upper-kicked his chin. She back-flips to get distance before pressing a button on the handle of her weapon. The blade retracts as She presents it forward to show it was in it's shooter-mode. She fires at the hero causing the hero to dodge quickly.

"You said it, not me!"

"Oh to hell with you!" She stops firing and gave a look to her remaining crew "Whoever kills him gets a bonus, double if you bring me his head."

"Oh Neo, it only takes two to tango."

"Make it BRUTAL." Neo turns her back and makes to leave, Spidey quickly tries to ensnare her with a web, but his shot was intercepted by one of the members, who honestly looked like a discount Harley Quinn, slicing the web with her parasol.

"Oh fine, we can kiss and make up later, Kay babe?" Spidey takes a look at his new opponents and ponders his next course of actions "Okay... four of you, one of me... Oh, whatever shall I do?" He jokingly pleaded

(Music insert: Naked mole rap)

"Wait, that's not what I want.."

(Music insert: Bombastic)

"Nah.."

(Music insert: Donald Trump Bing bong Mario)

"Why do I have that download-Whoa!" Spider-Sense went off, making him duck backwards to avoid a swift slash of a parasol as one of the girls breaks formation to attack while He was distracted, He grabs said accessory and yanking it out of her hand, Stabbing it into the ground

(Music insert: I am a little teapot)

"Huh, You know what? Screw it... here we go!" Shutting off the music, He leaps up, grabbing the umbrella handle and sending a quick kick at the girl He took the parasol from, sending her flying. He positions himself to do a handstand on the handle of the parasol while looking at everything upside down.

Two more of the girls breaks formation, both thrusting their weapons forward, trying to stand his hand while it was on the handle. He bounces off for a second, catching them off guard and in their moment of surprise, He stretches his arms out and punches both girls in the face knocking them down, before landing perfectly on the handle "Hup.."

He tilts his head up to view the last member standing, a girl with orange hair covering one eye, wearing a white coat over her Gothic outfit, her visible eye bearing an overabundance of mascara, She seems to but a lot of care into her appearance "So, hot stuff, it's just you and me now," He bounces off the parasol and lands on the ground in a roll before standing up "Mind doing a solid and tell who it is I will be giving a buttkicking to?"

The girl glared and raised her weapon, different from the others as it was a cane "Romana, and mind doing me a solid and going to hell!" She cries, pulling a trigger and firing a flare from the bottom of the cane. Spider-Man hops to the side and dodges the blast that instead hits the abandoned parasol, destroying it and several boxes behind it as the blast traveled far.

"Sorry, I believe the hotels there are atrocious as well as overpriced, that's the real deal breaker." Spider-Man quips before running at Romana, who fires another flare shot at Spider-Man. He aims his web-shooters to the ceiling, fired two shots and pulled himself out of danger, making the shot destroy some background items

"Damn, hit the speakers.."

Spider-Man let go of the web and freefalled to the girl, landing in front of her allowing to try and kick his head off, but He ducked and offered a sweep kick. She hops over it when-

*Thwip*

Her face was caught in a lot of webbing!

Spider-Man pulls on his webshot and sends her head crashing into the concrete below. She flipped over and landed on her back, unconscious as Spider-Man picked himself up "Heh, Sorry Romana, But it is a school night."

He turns on his visor and scans for his tracer, seeing it was nearby. He chuckled and swung out a broken window "Okay, just got to find him and-"

*BANG*

A gunshot throws him off guard, It wasn't aimed at him so- "Oh no..." It's direction was where his tracker was!

He swang toward the blip on his visor and saw... The man holding his gut as a member of Arsenic Candy standing over him, the barrel of her parasol smoking.

Spider-Man quickly flicked a web shot and ensnared her to the ground. He lands and looks to the man, He kneels close by and inspects the injury. It looked very bad...

"Hold on, I'll call for paramedics, so stay awake, please!"

The man did not respond, his eyelids slowly shut as his breathing stopped.

Spider-Man stared at the man before gently tapping his shoulder giving a light push. The man did not respond.

Spider-Man began to shake "No... Not again..." A twitch of his head cause a flash of red to envelope his vision. The man was replaced with a man in green armor and then a woman.

Before He could lose himself, He dialed his emergency number

(Yuri Watanabe, Who is this?)

Hearing her voice, Spider-Man shook his head, clearing his thoughts if only for as long as the call could last "Yuri, It's me."

(Spider-Man? Do you have anything I need to worry about?)

The hero looked at the dead man before him "...Yes..." He said solemnly

Spider-Man told her of the events that transpired and fled to a roof top, waiting. He stayed until the police and paramedics arrived and collected their respective targets, Spider-Man watching as the man was placed in a body-bag and taken away in a ambulance. He held his head in shame.

He silently began to swing away, just wanting to go back home and try and sleep this off.

He swung for a few minutes before a blip on his visor warned one of web-shooters were low. He sighed but stayed focus, He swung to a large building He could attached to and refill. He landed on the wall of the building-

"You and I are not so different!"

And could not attach himself. Spider-Man blinked as He rubbed his hands on the wall trying to stick, not getting any results as gravity resumed. He screamed as He began to fall

"AAAHHH!"

He quickly fires a web shot at the building and comes to a stop, He took a few breaths before looking at the wall in question. It looked relatively untampered with, aside from some bird droppings, so sabotage was out, it didn't rain so lubrication was out... was the problem... Him?

He place his free hand off the wall and tried to attach again, not being able to before finally getting to stick again. He took his hand off and stared at it.

"What the hell was that?..."

* * *

Sairenji Haruna was just your average ordinary girl. She looked okay enough and She got good grades, What more could someone really ask for?

...Proper communication skills would be one...

She could talk to Mio and Risa just fine, Run-Chan and Lala-San as well! Run's brother less so... Saruyama-kun even less... Yuuki-Kun...

"AAAAAAH!" Even THINKING about him made her mind explode! She will admit it, She loved Yuuki Rito.

She loved him since middle school when He was an unofficial student aid, aiding children with failing grades. He aided her just like He did Saruyama, but He probably didn't remember... Maybe because Saruyama-Kun kept annoying him...

 _"Sairenji-San."_

 _The young girl blinked as She paused in her preparation to leave to the voice of her teacher calling out to her. Her teacher looked at her sadly while holding a sheet of paper, making her worried "Yes, sensei?"_

 _The man gave a sigh "I have the result of this week's quiz, yours was... lacking to say the least."_

 _Haruna gulped, She hadn't studied as hard as She usually did. She had caught wind of her father planning to leave the city and taking her along and away from her friends. She did her best to try and temper him jumping the gun like that and letting her stay with her sister... Ironically causing her to miss on her math quiz review_

 _She was handed the paper and She let out a pained whine, If She didn't get a consistent enough grade, The likelihood of Her not having enough ground to stand on here will make her leave. She CAN NOT let that happen!_

 _"Sensei, I promise to do better! I will study!"_

 _The man sighed "I can't just go on good faith, Sairenji-San." He scratched the back of his head "I could maybe allow a retry on Sunday but... This material is too hard to study on your own, I will have to get you an afterschool tutor."_

 _Haruna swallowed her saliva and bowed her head in shame "Of course, Sensei..."_

 _Haruna stayed until closing time and walked in the hall while reading a note "I will have to study under a 'Yuuki Rito', I wonder how He'll be?" She said in wonder, She was supposed to meet him in the library where He was already helping someone who came to him._

 _She entered and heard talking, from the sound of the voices, it was two boys. She lowly moved closer, not liking to have deal with boys..._

 _So She just listened as They screamed at each other_

 _"This is Elementary!"_

 _"This, in fact, is bullshit!"_

 _She sneaked a peak behind the shelf closest to them to see two boys, one with spiky black hair and the other, spiky brown hair. The boy with brown hair stood over the other one as the black haired boy glared at a paper at the table._

 _"It's simple, you have the Dividend, You then look for the closest number from the first two numbers of the dividend, So 7,770: You then use the divisor 37 and look at 77, and then-"_

 _"Speak ENGLISH!"_

 _"Want me to speak English? Fine! *Quit your bellyaching or I'm smacking you upside your head!*" The brown haired boy said, switching languages at the drop of a hat. She only recognized what He said after studying the language herself_

 _"Damn, walked into that one..."_

 _"Ano..."_

 _The boys heads suddenly snapped to her, making her jump. The brown haired boy blinked wildly behind a pair of large glasses, while the black haired boy quirked a brow "Huh? A girl?"_

 _The brown haired boy fingers twitched as He looked to the table and picked up a paper, He turned to her direction but not giving her eye contact "S-Sairenji Haruna?"_

 _She nodded_

 _"A-Ah... Okay, You need help with Algebra, correct?"_

 _"Yes... I don't want to interrupt..."_

 _"No, No, It's fine Um... Just take a seat, I'll get to you in a moment." He quickly said before turning back to the elementary school work_

 _Haruna silently work to the farthest seat at the table and unpacked her things, She placed her review packet in front of her. She quickly checked her phone to see any message from her sister, who was now just sitting on the couch, eating ice cream as She job hunted AGAIN. She sighed, her sister was always kinda shameless, She had no doubt it will only cause her trouble in the future._

 _She shivered as a chill when up her spine, She could only fear if She ever got married!_

 _"Oh, I see you already started."_

 _Haruna jumped as the voice of the brown haired boy returned, just over her shoulder as He peered at her work. "Ah!"_

 _The boy steps back, a little flustered "I'm sorry!"_

 _Haruna calmed down first "No, No... I'm sorry for overreacting."_

 _"I'm sorry for making you sorry, so sorry..."_

 _"I'm sor-" She halted as She looked at him in question, did He really say that?_

 _The boy, embarrassed by his comeback, said flustered "S-Sorry... I make bad jokes sometimes.."_

 _She looked at him for a second before giggling "It's okay... Yuuki-San?"_

 _Yuuki looked to the ground next to him before nodding "Yes, Well... Let;s get started, shall we?"_

 _For the next half hour, Yuuki broke down the basics of her algebra homework, explaining it in a way She could very easily digest. He switched back and forth between her and the other boy, the rich kid known as Saruyama Kenichi, working up a sweat on his body as He panted heavily. He waved off concerns and worked with her until it was the end of their session._

 _Saruyama exclaimed as He stretched in his seat "Ah, quitting time!"_

 _"Yeah, what you said.." Yuuki replied as He drank from a bottle of water He got from a vending machine. He bought some for them as well, though She tried denying at first, worked up a bit of a thirst and finished half her bottle_

 _Haruna looked at her packet, almost half done! She smiled as She will surely pass!_

 _A voice called out "Sairenji-San! We have to leave before it get's too dark!"_

 _She turned to see both boys at the entrance of the library, Saruyama already leaving as Yuuki waited for her. She blushed As She got up and left_

(We repeated the same course of events for the next few day, with him helping me and reviewing what I had done. Soon, I just came by to see redo what I had done before to master it and looked into other questions as well... as well as looking into other homework I needed help with. It was always strange though, Yuuki-Kun would NEVER look me in the face during that time... I wonder why?

Anyway... Then the time came, I took the test and the next day, came for my results...)

 _Haruna smiled as She walked to her homeroom, looking at her test results in her hand, 100_

 _She had done well and she couldn't be happier. She would have to thank Yuuki-San for all his help._

 _Then She heard..._

 _"Can't you believe that jerk?"_

 _"Yuuki Rito?"_

 _Haruna blinked as She not so subtlety eavesdropped on a nearby conversation between two girls, What did they mean?_

 _"Yeah, haven't you heard? He destroyed the flower garden!"_

 _"No way!"_

 _HUH?! Haruna's brain tried to work the situation, Yuuki-San.. destroyed the garden? That... That did not seem right in the slightest!_

 _"Yeah, He was caught red handed in the middle of the carnage! Pots broken, flowers ripped from the earth and tools broken!"_

 _"Why was He even there? He isn't in the gardening club, is He?"_

 _"Nah, I heard He is, or was, with the newspaper club, No one knows what happened, but He was the last one seen with them alive and the next thing people knew was absolute flower hell."_

 _Haruna stopped listening as They walked away, How could something like this happen? Yuuki-San was not that kind of person!_

 _For the rest of the day, Yuuki-San was everyone's focus. Never before had She noticed him in the crowd until now. He looked frightened as everyone glared at him and begun throwing things at him. all day, She heard jeers from her classmates condemning him to an unfair existence, calling him names and opening mocking him and his family_

 _When lunchtime rolled around, She saw a brown blur run past her classroom and away as an angry mob followed. She gulped, not feeling very hungry and tried to follow. She followed as the mob broke open doors and windows to try and find him. She sighed as She sat on a bench by a air vent. She only now realized She had her bento still in her hands_

 _Then She heard a grumble in the air vent next to her, She looked at it and saw a small spike of brown poking out. "Yuuki-San?"_

 _The vent grate shook "I didn't do it!" He whispered_

 _Haruna just stared at the vent before nodding "Okay.."_

 _"Eh?.." He said surprised "You... believe me?"_

 _"I want to hear the full story first, there is a lot going around... But I want to hear your side of the story before I make a judgement."_

 _The grate was silent for a moment "I was tasked by the newspaper club president to photograph the school flowers, to do a piece on how the clubs work together and stuff, but I was tasked after hours so I snuck into the garden area and... Nothing."_

 _"Nothing? What do you mean?" Haruna said skeptically_

 _"Nothing! I mean like, I somehow fell asleep! I woke up the morning after with a really bad headache and everything was destroyed! My hands were muddy even though I never touched the flowers!"_

 _"Headache?" She questions_

 _"Yeah, I found a big gash on the back of my head so I think I was ambushed... I don't know why but I know for a fact I did not do it... I tried to get the president to confirm what happened but He just said 'I have no idea what you are talking about'"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"I know! I tell him to vouch for me but He just said We didn't talk at all the day before and dodges the question!"_

 _That... sounds very sketchy... The more He described the events, the more implausible it seemed. She wanted to believe him but..._

 _"I know it sounds crazy, but I swear, I didn't do anything! I... I don't know what to do.."_

 _Haruna looked at the grate to see Yuuki rested his head against the metal looking quite defeated. She... She wants to really believe him._

 _Then She heard the grumble from before happen again. She looks at him curiously as He lifts his head up and blushes._

 _"Was that... You?"_

 _"Y-Yeah... The lunch I brought from home was destroyed earlier.. I tried to get something from the cafeteria but... The flower club found me.."_

 _Haruna looked at the boy for a few seconds before opening her bento up and taking a small piece of chicken and placing it in her mouth._

 _"That is cruel, Y-"_

 _Haruna lifted her pink bento box up to the grate, shutting him up. He stares at it, uncertain of what She meant. She clears it up post-haste "Go on, You look like you are hungry, take it.."_

 _The grate slowly lifted as a hand slowly peaked itself out close enough to the pink box, hoping it wasn't pulled before grasping it. Haruna let go for only a second before it was yanked into the grate. Soon enough, violent slobbering sounds came from the vent "Oh, so good... My compliments to the chef."_

 _Haruna giggled "Why thank you.."_

 _She waited in silence as Yuuki finished her lunch_

 _"Yuuki-San?.."_

 _"Hmm?" Said the boy in the airvent_

 _"I'm wondering... What are you going to do? Talk to a teacher?"_

 _The boy sighed "Without any evidence, they would assume the same as everyone else.." Munch "I do need to think of something, my whole future could be destroyed by this.."_

 _Haruna nodded "Yeah, the whole school would be against you.."_

 _"True, but not what I'm talking about."_

 _"Huh? Then what do you mean?"_

 _"I... got a dream..." She waited for him to continue "I want to go to America and... Apply for Stark Industries."_

 _"Stark Industries?" She said surprised "Why? Isn't that really far away?"_

 _"I know, but I still want to try my best and earn a place in their ranks."_

 _"Still... Why not just work here? Maybe try Sarutech?"_

 _"I... I've had my mind set for Stark Industries since I was a little boy, and I don't want look like I was using Kenichi.. I wanted to be his friend, plain and simple, not to use it for personal gain..."_

 _Haruna stared in silence, contemplating this information. Everything in her being just wants to support him, but still had her reservations_

 _She pulls out her phone and sees it was almost time for class, so She stood up_

 _"It's time to go, Yuuki-San..."_

 _"Oh, Okay." The grate slowly opens as the teenage boy slipped out, shoulders covered in dust. He looked at her before presenting the box "Thanks for letting me vent.."_

 _Haruna took the box and looked up "Well... You certainly picked a good place to do that, Yuuki-Kun." She smiles before leaving the boy who suddenly had a stunned face._

 _After a few seconds, She could hear him chuckle down the hall, which made her a little happy_

 _Later, She heard nothing from him. The entire school noticed He seemed to not come in for the next periods of the day with many commenting on how it proved him guilty and He was a cowardly runaway. Haruna thought differently, thinking over her conversation had her thinking of what He could be doing to clear his name. She could only hope He didn't get hurt..._

 _As Haruna walked home, She went her usual path through an admittingly rough part of town. She mostly sped her way past a few convenience stores that were commonly terrorized by delinquents, trying to avoid any trouble..._

 _"Leave him alone!"_

 _Haruna's eyes widened as She heard a cry in a alleyway "Saruyama-San?..." She said, recognizing the voice. What was Saruyama here for?... Curiosity got the better of her and sneaked in the nearby alley to hid behind a close enough trashcan. She peaked her head off the top for a quick peak..._

 _to see the heir of Sarutech get slammed into the ground with a sickening thud. She watches as several large teens gang up on him, one of them, a delinquent with a green Mohawk, raise his foot and brings it down on his ribcage enticing a pained scream_

 _"Stop it! It's me you want!"_

 _Haruna's eyes widened as She learn the voice of the boy She was thinking about all day. Her gaze turns to where the voice came from to see Yuuki Rito caught in a headlock by one of the boys as He tried to break free but lacked the strength_

 _"Hehe.." A tall teen walked to where Rito was, he wore a longtailed jacket with the symbol 'AKU' written on it. He snickered while punching the palm of his hands as He stood before Rito "You certainly got guts..." He delivers a harsh punch to Rito's stomach making him violently cough up saliva "Too bad I gotta rip them out of ya."_

 _"Uhh... You're not sorry..." The teen gasped for air_

 _"You ARE smart." 'Aku' remarked before punching Rito again, making him now throw up the lunch She made... "Still fucking retarded you are."_

 _Haruna slumped down and covered her ears as Rito was continuously beaten. She pulls out her phone and dials the police but hesitates on pressing the call button. If she was spotted, no doubt would similar acts of violence would be used on her... And She was too scared..._

 _'Aku' laughed as He backs away from Rito, who was sweating with a mouth covered in bile. The older teen smirked "I don't know what you tried to prove to me, besides having guts ready to fall on the ground..."_

 _"I came..." Rito breathed heavily, looking at the leader "to see if you were the one who framed me..."_

 _The leader looked unamused "The hell you talking about? I never-"_

 _"One week ago, you came to me... Looking to make me create a cheat sheet for several lengthy exams. I refuse and you got angry, as I called the local librarian to remove you, you specifically said 'Best realize how you should trust idiots'-"_

 _"Superiors!" 'Aku' screamed before blinking, he shakes his head "I still don't see-"_

 _"Next, I check to see who exactly would gain from having me framed, upgrade in to status to plain personal satisfaction... And those connected any to Narusawa-San.."_

 _'Aku' glared heavily_

 _"And I found... A Facebook page.. Of one Narusawa kanna.. And how She recently broke up with a certain someone.." He finishes, glsing at the leader who returned the stare before smiling_

 _"Pfft, you're pretty good, kid." 'Aku' remarked "You some kinda 'Detective Conan' or something?"_

 _"I prefer being compared to Death note's L but sure, have it your way." Rito breathed a large breath "What I still don't know is... How did you get Narusawa-San to do you dirty work..."_

 _'Aku' smiled pulling out his phone "I'll give you the courtesy.. It was real simple" he grinned evilly "His bitch-in-heat sister gave me all I need to make him do as I say~" he said, pressing a button on his phone_

 _"Ah- Ahh~!"_

 _Rito eyes widened, Looking like He was clearly not expected that. Haruna herself was horrifyed! That sounded so-so! Pervy!_

 _"T-too big! Ahh!"_

 _All a rounded the area, the gang members were getting into it as they smiled stupidly with there pants started to pitch up tents. Saruyama had a similar face as He gained a nosebleed._

 _"P-Please don't recorded me.. Ahh!_

 _"Nah, I want use this later for just me, wouldn't want me upset?.."_

 _"N-No... Ahh!"_

 _"You bastard!" Rito screamed "You are using THAT as blackmail!" Haruna flinches at his harsh tone, He always looked happy before so seeing him this angry was... Horrifying..._

 _She turns her gaze away to see Saruyama, realizing the sickness of the situation, drop the lustful eyes and began to try and removed the older teen's foot off of his chest. Haruna realized what She had to do as well. She hit call and waited with the phone pressed against her ear_

 _(Sainan police d-)_

 _Haruna harshly whispered "Help, two boys are being beaten up by a gang on south side of town. Behind a Super Vegeta marketplace."_

 _The call was silent (We have a cop in the area, hold on for a few moments until She arrives)_

 _"Hurry!" She ends the calls as She sees Rito thrashing about in the teen's arms._

 _Rito glares with his teeth gritted "You're an absolute monster."_

 _'Aku' laughed cockily "Oh yeah? Sore fuckin loser aren't ya?"_

 _"You won't win!"_

 _"Aku' Scoffs' "Oh yeah? Prove it.."_

 _"Boss..."_

 _The leader and Rito, along with everyone else, turned their attentions to the single member who spoke up. He looked nervously as He stared up at an tree that was closeby, the leader glared "What is it.."_

 _"Are trees supposed to have blinking red lights?..."_

 _Haruna blinks and looks at the tree He was talking about, Sure enough, She sees a blinking red light, connected to a gray box. She blinks as She watches everyone else staring perplexed at the box... everyone except Rito, who was currently lifting his legs up. He quickly brings his legs down and slams them into the teen who had his arms around him's legs, making him yell and release his grip on Rito._

 _'Aku' looks down at him in surprise before glaring "You son of a b-OHH!" He quickly went to cover his groin as He whimpered in pain, falling to his knees. shocking everyone in the area_

 _Rito, looking a little surprised, meekly smirks as He runs to the tree "That's for my perfect attendence record!" He said, running to the tree  
_

 _'Aku', glaring at the boy who just kicked him in the crotch, as He raised a shaky finger "K-Kill that bug!" He said in a pitched voice as every member made a beeline for the smart student, worrying Haruna on if He would be okay.._

 _But She needn't fear as Rito retaliated by.. Trip on a rock and rolling into a ball... Oh well, At least He knocked over a few thugs._

 _The worry return as one thug managed to grab Rito out of his ball form and begin to choke him.. right as Saruyama jumped onto his back, sticking his fingers deep into the teens ears, making him release Rito, who quickly goes and kicks his legs from under him, making him fall over with the heir of the Sarutech_ _corporation on his back. The younger teen snarked, saying "And THAT'S for stepping on me, you prick!"_

 _One of the thugs, ignoring Rito and Saruyama, aims a rock at the camera knocking it over to fall on the ground. Rito, seeing this, sprints over and just manages to save said camera. Haruna then watches it becomes a game of keep-away between the two middle school students and all the delinquents, It was actually kinda comical._

 _It came to a closed when one of the teen managed to tackle Saruyama and sent the camera flying... into the hands of 'Aku' who was in front of the trash cans She was hidden behind. She stared at the the back of the teen as She cowered behind the cans, doing her best to not be seen_

 _Both Rito and Saruyama were pinned to the ground as They stare at the leader who was laughing while standing over them. The cocky attitude finally start to grate on the young girl's nerves, this was the only Rito can be free! She had to do something!_

 _She quietly got up and walked calmly to the leader of the gang, who raised the camera high into the sky, ready to toss it into the ground. At the last second, Haruna tapped his shoulder, making him pause. The leader turned to face her with an angry scowl before looking perplexed "A girl?..."_

 _Haruna frowned as She pulled her fist back "You are mean." She said before slamming her fist into the leader's face, knocking him back and tossing the camera into the sky where it came down right into Haruna's hands. The leader lay unconscious on the ground, taking the girl aback, She didn't hit too hard... Did she?_

 _"B-Boss!" The gang all scream as They watch their leader sprawled on the concrete. Rito and Saruyama look at her, bewildered, though She kinda understood, She did just come out of nowhere..._

 _"Sairenji is kinda hot now..." Eh?! Who said that! And.. Did Rito just kick Saruyama in the shins?..._

 _Moments later, when the gang try to make a move on her, the female cop who She called for arrived. Haruna presented the camera and the leader's phone as evidence. She promised to take it up to the principal of her school and clear Rito's name as She took the gang in as they were later sentenced to community service, She sees them still, but now they do their best to avoid her... for some reason._

 _The two boys from her school breathed a sigh of relief as They leaned their backs against a wall_

 _"Hehe..." The glasses boy chuckled "That was.. the first time I willingly got pummeled..." He had several scratches on his body and face, glasses broken and a little bit of blood on the side of his mouth_

 _"Ugh... Next time, I'll just hire a private investigator, let him get beat up instead.." Grumbled the heir of Sarutech who had similar injuries including the nosebleed from earlier, along with holding his side on the count of all the jabs to his ribs_

 _"Hehe.. Maybe..." Rito said calmly before looking at her "Thanks... Sairenji-San... You really saved our necks there..."_

 _Haruna, a little red, shakes her head "I... I didn't really do anything.."_

 _"You serious?" Rito looked her right in the eyes "I had actually given up hope I could make it when that jerk got his hands on the evidence and suddenly, you just George Mcfly his sorry butt like 'POW!'" He made a punching gesture "You... saved my future. I can never be more thankful." He smiled at her before He had to look away suddenly, his face.. red for some reason..._

 _Haruna, blushing at the praise, notices the blood on his face. She searches her pockets and pulls out her handkerchief and presents it to him, He watches as She cleans the small amount of blood on his lip "I hope... You are successful... with your dream, Yuuki-kun..." She smiles, knowing.. He can do it_

 _Now why was Saruyama sighing dejectedly?_

* * *

It was at that moment in time when She started to fall in love.

It hurt seeing him everyday and having these loud poundings of her heart as She watched him study his hardest and prepare for his future. She was in awe of his strong will and mental strength, his tenacity, his-

"AHH!" Whoops, her brain overheated again. She placed a hand on her heart "Deep breaths... Deep breaths... Ah...Ho.. Okay, I'm good."

The girl calmed down as She typed on her computer. She needed to seek advice, advice on how to strengthen her own resolve, She knew the world She lived in wasn't the one of nearly 5 years ago, where Woman waited on Men to do the asking and the hard parts in relationships. Not when two of the strongest people on Earth were a master fem-fatale spy and a girl who can bend reality with her shiny fingers. If She wanted Rito to notice her, and have a slight chance at reciprocating her own feelings, She needed help. And She knew who to call.

Risa was out as She would rather tease and grope her than give actually good advice, Mio for similar reasons, Her sister?... UGH. Not even going to bother.

The one She was calling was a girl She had met during a writing pen pal assignment. She was a rather crude but all the round cool girl, She lived with her parents in the city they will be traveling to, or at least close by. She always tried to talk about them in her previous writings but her pen pal had always steered away from those discussions. She did however learn that She was a sort of queen bee in her school, somewhat like Tenjouin-Senpai but less... arrogant? Yeah, that works.

After a few seconds, a box of a live feed into a teenage girls room appeared, with a girl the right age sitting in front of her computer. She had flowing red hair that trailed over one of her shoulders, her makeup bringing some of her natural beauty to a higher level and had piercing green eyes that closely resembled Lala's own emeralds. A truly beautiful maiden...

The girl then placed her arm on her desk, tilting her head allowing more red hair to fall over her shoulder as a playful smirk crossed her face.

"Hello, tiger~"

Haruna gulped, hoping She didn't make a big mistake.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Next chapter will be the end of school and the first time Rito will face Toome's weapons.**

 **Anyone remembers the destroyed garden? The reason BEHIND Rito falling for Haruna? No one? Well it was literally a single scene in the anime (I forget if it was in the manga, might've been a single page if so) and NEVER elaborated on! Rito was made an explicit victim of hate and suddenly it was all hunky doory when Lala arrived? I know it was middle school but still! People TEND to remember something like that... Of course I knew it having a backstory such as that will not doubt bring some criticism, but it is to show that these characters aren't 5 years old. That They CAN understand darker themes without backpedaling to kid humor.**

 **Rito losing his powers? I took some looks at how Homecoming was structured and realized Peter certainly took having his entire future crumble before his eyes very well. Watching Spider-Man 2 and Homecoming back to back made me realize that those events would break most kids, especially when your hero is telling you that You aren't any good. Ala the first half of episode 2 of My Hero Academia. It will also start to work with some nitpicks on Homecoming's side. Being a hero is hard, Being a hero while everyone is judging you harshly as you are suffering through PTSD? Even worse.**

 **Haruna getting top billing this chapter? It is honestly an apology since I blanked on her your most of season one, because in the grand scheme of To Love-Ru, Haruna is not important in the slightest besides being the girl our protagonist is actually trying to impress. That is all She is. And all She would ever be without the proper help as her personality as the quiet girl won't get anywhere, so I'm bringing Mary-Jane Watson to be her hype girl this season, to help Haruna try and be more assertive. The results will vary but would certainly be more than 100 chapter of mostly just ecchi gags before She actually puts up any effort. In the sequel. With majorly reduced screen time. Yeah, just a TEENY bit more. Also if you think her retelling of her memory is a bit lackluster, it was kind of the point, Haruna wasn't as emotionally invested in the grand scheme of the things**

 **Each season will focus on a specific group of characters who will be the main draw on attention, Rito and Lala as the CONSISTENT main characters as They are the most important in this story, growing up into capable adults along with their friends and enemies. I have several characters planned for the future so just be on the lock out**

 **Season one was an origin, so it took things nice and slowly as Rito and Lala began their relationship, helping background characters out of the shadows and present the characters who will have the most impact.**

 **Season two will mostly expand on how the characters react on being in a different environment, with Rito wanting to prove his worth. With Haruna trying to grow into a adult. With Lala learning more of what really is Responsibility. The theme of this season will be seen shortly.**

* * *

 **Important characters**

* * *

 **Season one: Yuuki Rito, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Saruyama Kenichi/Norman Osborn and Golden Darkness**

 **Season two: Yuuki Rito, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Adrian Toomes, Sairenji Haruna/Mary-Jane Watson and "?"**


	23. In dire need of a vacation

**Yeesh, Now that is something else entirely**

 **Treyalexander63917: My man! Haruna was just okay for me, nothing to special to write home about... And that's what fan-fiction is all about! And the RWBY reference? Kinda a project I'm in the middle of discussing with another author. And yes, destroying the current Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun will not stop Lala from making another, as well as fine tuning other inventions to aid Rito and 'Other Heroes'... *SPOILERS*  
**

 **Preordered Endgame tickets and will she what lies ahead for the franchise. It will most likely shape how the future of this story... Maybe, with fan fiction and glory of hindsight, I can change the ending to suit what this story would need. Can't wait to see Ant-Man jump in Thano's butt.**

 **(Post Endgame)**

 **...HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS AWESOME. And with that, I have my full timeline of the MCU. Sadly no butt action...**

 **(Spoiler!)**

 **How the hell did you make me cry because of a cheeseburger?!**

 **I do not own any of the manga/anime/movie properties you will find in this story**

* * *

 _New York City. A place a average guy dreamed be the highest anyone can go. Never thought it could go to shit so soon, huh?_

 _"Boss! Can you hand me another battery? This one's dying!"_

 _A man in a boiler suit and baseball cap overlooking the destruction of what was Grand Central Station turned to see one of his workers, and African american man, try and saw out power cores inbedded into a piece of a alien transport, a hover chariot? Stupid Aliens.._

 _The man walked over and picked a strange sharp tool "Don't bother sawing that, these alien bastards are tough!" The man with the saw backs away as the man from before stabs the edges of the cores, which just pop right out. "You got to use the stuff They use, okay?"_

 _The worker nodded as He took the tool "Got it, Thanks Mr Toomes." He said, getting back to work, having an easier time_

 _The man known as Toomes "Don't mention it, just when your finished here, help with some of that armored plating, okay, shultz?" The worker known as Shultz nodded, so Toomes knew He got it. Before leaving, Toomes noticed the saw looked a little worse for wear, So He picked it up and walked to a table on the edge of the worksite where a man sat, tinkering with some equipment. "Mason!"_

 _"Ah!" The tinkerer epped "Oh, Adrian? Another broken?"_

 _"Yeah, mind taking a look at it?" The man known fully as Adrian Toomes lay the tool on the desk_

 _"Of course, after I finish this broken lamp, one of those fins sagged and dropped it from the ceiling." He said, gesturing to the large behemoth that was once an airship_

 _Before Adrian could say anything to the tinkerer, a flap covering the entryway into the area opened to reveal to workers who were late for the job. Jackson Brice and Philip Watson, two of the biggest pain in his asses under his employ but they did their work fine enough "Finally decided to show up, huh?"_

 _Jackson Brice, a man of Caucasian descent and absolutely lazy attitude and feel about him, shrugged while carrying a cup of coffee and a bag lunch "My alarm didn't go off."_

 _Adrian rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever, just hurry up and begin stacking that armored plating, Herman will be there later to help."_

 _Jackson nodded and swaggered off and leaving Phil behind. Phil was also a Caucasian man with bright red hair bearing a deep scowl on his face "And you?"_

 _Phil's scowl deepened "Those damn kids of mine, can't give a damn second of peace.." He grumbled_

 _Adrian frowned "Kids will be kids, suck it up." He gesture to a to the entry way "Go grab a truck and help haul some of this stuff out, capisce?"_

 _Phil growled but did as He was told, only because Adrian was in charge of his paycheck. Adrian frowned, just not liking Philip but couldn't place a finger on why. The attitude? The always pissed off nature? Or that He always talked badly of his children? Adrian loved his daughter and thought the world of her, which was He is doing his best to give her a good life_

 _Phil and his bullshit could wait for another time. He had to-_

 _"What the hell?" He heard Phil say_

 _He turned to see Phil stand before several unknown people in hard hats, led by a large woman in a green dress. "Attention please!"_

 _All the work around him stopped as his men and himself regarded the woman_

 _"In accordance to executive order 396b, All post battle cleanup is under our jurisdiction, I personally thank you for your work but We will take it from here."_

 _Murmurs_ _erupted as his men started talking amongst themselves, wondering what this lady was talking about, something Adrian wanted to know himself "Who the hell are you?"_

 _One of the people in hard hats next to her say boldly "Qualified personal."_

 _Adrian didn't want to hear this "Look, lady, I got a city contract to salvage all this, We're the city's-"  
_

 _The woman in green cuts him off "I apologize, Mr Toomes, but all salvaging operations are under our control." Adrian swallowed a lump in his throat He didn't know He had "Please turn over any and all exotic materials that you have collected, or you will be prosecuted." She says, walking away to speak with her people_

 _Adrian was at a loss, this could not be happening! He ran over to the woman again "W-wait! Please!" She turned back to him "I brought trucks for this job.." He gestured to his workers of almost 60 men "I brought in a whole new crew, They have families they need to feed, I have a family..." Adrian's voice started to waver "I.. I went all in on this... I could lose my house for this..."_

 _The woman shook her head "I'm sorry, sir. There is nothing I can do." She said very much uncaring as She walks away from him again_

 _Adrian stood there, horrified... How was going to pay the bills now... His wife.. His daughter... How was He supposed to support them now that They might end up homeless..._

 _One of the men in the hard hats regarded him "Maybe next time, don't over extend yourself." He smiled._

 _Phil;s eyes widened as He took a step backwards, Mason held his hands to his mouth in shock and everyone else just stared with baited breath. Adrian Toomes?_

 _He smiled. "He's right. I over extended myself." He says before socking the asshole in the jaw sending him to the ground. This got the attention of his friends who decided to pull their guns out on Adrian, but He didn't waver. His family's future was at stake!_

 _"Enough!" The woman in green cried, She eyes her men to withdraw their weapons and they do so before looking straight at Adrian "If you have any grievances, You may bring it up with my superiors."_

 _He growled "Your superiors... Who the hell are they!"_

 _THEY... were The Avengers._

 _Or to say, Tony Stark. He had decided, on a whim, to fund a little project called 'Damage Control', suppose to be about cleaning after superhero messes or some crap. Leaving him in the dust. Now He was sitting in a run down old warehouse, a handful of workers who stayed behind to salvage what they can from his dying project , glaring a TV screen that presented Stark's smug face in living color._

 _One worker, Herman Schultz, reclined on a sofa "So the assholes who made this mess are getting paid to clean it up, huh?.."_

 _The tinkerer, Phineas Mason, messed with a power core and a broken fan "Yeah, it's all rigged."_

 _Jackson Brice took control of the second couch in the lot as He napped_

 _Philip Watson kicked a can across the area and hit a truck with a tarp over it. Curious, He looks underneath and finds a large load of alien tech "Adrian? Isn't this supposed to be taken by those assholes?"_

 _Jackson opens one eye and mumbles "I ain't hauling it." before closing said eye_

 _Adrian took one at the load. That junk that was now useless to him and his family..._

 _Phineas said offhandedly "Shame, You could make some pretty cool stuff with this junk."_

 _Adrian raised his head. "Huh?.." He then saw the fan Phineas was tinkering with... being suspended perfectly in midair... He smirked "Tell you what... Let's keep it!"_

 _His crew turn to look at him as He smiled triumphantly_

 _"The world is changing, boys! It's time We changed too!"_

Adrian Toomes groaned as He awoken. This wasn't right...

His wife of several years mumbled in a dreamlike state "Adrian?...*Yawn* Izzat time for work?..."

Adrian looked to his alarm clock, it wasn't even 4 yet.. "Now... Just had a... weird dream..." There was something... in his gut just telling him... today was going to be... different..

* * *

"Open up and say 'Ahh'"

Yuuki Rito doing as He was told, sat on a bed in the school's infirmary. A wooden stick was pressed on his tongue and a very well endowed woman checks inside his mouth, She lets go and checks his heart-rate and give a soft hum

"Hmm... And you went so long without coming to little ol' me, Yuuki-Kun." She said, in a less serious and more teasing tone

The boy blushed in embarrassment "Well... It's not like I like going to hospitals, Sensei.."

The woman coughed for a second before composing herself "Well... I don't see anything wrong with you, Yuuki-Kun. What did you say was the problem again?"

Rito sighed "I... have been having these weird thoughts lately... And when they happen, I feel... I don't actually know... And that kinda scares me.." He said, putting his right hand on his left, The one that stopped working first.

Mikado-sensei looks at the boy with full seriousness "And may you describe these... thoughts?"

Rito cleared his throat "It... Starts with the last words I said to my mother... Before She passed away... I said truly terrible things, And I can never take them back.."

The doctor just stares, allowing him to continue, Though He had to be tactful. Don't want to reveal his identity to his doctor..

"Then... Everything with the green goblin, Knowing it was Mr. Osborn... And how it affect Kenichi... and his perception on Spider-Man... It makes me feel so useless as a friend..."

Mikado frowned "And these thoughts?... Do they keep you up at night?"

He swallowed "Yes... I'm even starting to have ... Nightmares..."

"Nightmares?" The doctor said alarmed "Do you think you can describe them?"

Rito looked at her unsure of how to describe his power loss to her "In my dream... I AM Spider-Man.." She looks at him, listening intently "But in those dreams, I am always late... I see my mother bleed... I see Mr. Osborn bleed... Crowds everywhere are deeming me a failure... and I believe their words to be true..."

Rito swallows again and looks at her in her green eyes, filled with understanding

"I seem to be losing myself... I try to things Spider-Man can do, but I fail... I try to fire webs, but nothing comes out... I tried to stick to walls, but I only fall..."

Mikado bites her lip and looks to the side "So you're Spider-Man.."

"In my dream!" He says quickly

She looks at him strangely "Right, In your dream..." She drawls "I believe you are just under the stress of growing up... Those events happen so close to each other, The green goblin's reveal after your mother passed shook you hard as you were still reeling from her death, I believe You just need a break from it all."

"A.. Break?"

"Yes, A break." She confirms "You are still young, You should never have these thoughts until you were much older and wiser, so You could handle it." She moves a hand close to his face and brushes a bang of hair away from his face "I want you to look deep inside yourself and fight it out."

"Fight... It out?" He said unsure

"Of course." She gives a playful wink "You are 'SPIDER-MAN', of course."

* * *

She watches the young man leave her office. She waits until She could no longer hear his footsteps til She let our out her breath

"Yuuki Rito is losing his powers?... I pray it isn't so **..."**

She looks to her desk, directly to a framed picture. One of her as young girl in a school uniform, standing next to a blonde girl in a similar outfit, smiles on both their faces. Her mind goes to a face of one who looked similar to her old blonde friend, The young girl who needed the Spider-Man to push through...

"For all our sakes..."

* * *

"Fight... It out..."

"Hey, Rito! You in there!"

Rito blinked until He looked to his side to see his friend staring at him "Kenichi? Sorry, I just spaced out..."

His friend scoffed "No... Really? I couldn't guess as you just kept mumbling through the assembly.."

They sat in a crowd of other students in the courtyard of the school, many anxiously waiting for the results of the final exam with that being all many of them cared for

"What did I miss?"

The heir shrugged "Nothing much, just same old same old. Congratulations on another great year, blah blah, proud of your test scores, blah blah, big boobies are beautiful.."

Rito blinked "The principal already spoke? Jeez... "

He waved it off "Like I said, you missed pretty much nothing."

"Have they said anything about the trip yet?"

Kenichi shook his head "Nope."

The hidden hero sighed "Well, I'm a little nervous.." Depending on the circumstances, I might not even go. Sainan needs a superhero and I don't quite trust Yami yet. Not for a lack of ability, more on a lack of restraint on sending people to the E.R... along with health issues.

"For what? Our class has the smartest eggheads in the entire school! You, Lala, Haruna, Kotegawa, Me peeping on your test while you were distracted, Risa being a surprising well versed student, We got this in the bag~"

Rito glared "So you were reading my test!" He harshly whispered

Kenichi shushed him "Quiet will ya! You can thank me for getting you and Haruna-San on a full week in the city of romance~"

"That's Paris, you numb nuts..."

"I am not a miracle worker."

"Ahem~!" Their attentions were brought back to the front of the court yard as a portly man in a burgundy suit, shades and a large bandage on top of his bald head.

Must've said stupid to make himself get hit, Rito thought

The principal smiled "As I was saying, students, before I was pelted with rocks." A few murmurs from the first row made Rito realize it was girls who pelted him with rocks "I want to congratulate all of you for a hard job done and hope this year continues with battles well fought."

Rito smiled, impressed the man can stay on topic... for once

"And I will like to speak of one class in particular, the class the won the illustrious trip to New York City, where we will be partnering with our sister school, Horizon High to ensure a fantastical trip as their 'Onii-Chan's'!"

We're losing him!

The man pulls out a letter "This trip will ensure a visitation towards famous landmarks like the Statue of Liberty, Empire State and the amazing Avengers Tower-OoO~!" He giggled in a gleeful tone..

Wait... We are scheduled to visit Avengers Tower?! Rito's mind drooled, his one day home away from home? Count him in!

"Oo~! Maybe I can visit as well and meet that sexy Black Widow~! Or Scarlet Witch-Chan~!"

'READ THE DAMN LETTER, YOU DAMN PERVERT!' His thoughts must've spoke loudly within the eyes of the other students as the principal jumped as He felt as if a million glares pierced his body with impatience

"Oh of course.." He quickly opens the letter and reads a paper "Hmm... The winner of the trip is... Class 1-A!"

Class 1-A... His class!

* * *

"YES!"

School ended after the assembly but the door remained opened as the students were permitted to use the classrooms to celebrate their achievement, and congratulate (And be slightly jealous of) Class 1-A on winning the trip. Their homeroom was the center of the party with the entire hall used by the school to socialize in. Everyone was having a blast.

Except Yuuki Rito.

"Wait what?!"

Momioka Risa smiles at the boy as She presses some yen into his hands "We're running low on chips and dip and it was decided that you, Yuuki-kun, will go get some more!"

Rito grumbled at the money in his hands "Why wasn't I part of this decision?..."

"You are now!"

He sighed "If I have to..."

"Thanks~! With love!" She teases as She walks away leaving the hidden hero to grumble as He looked at the money

"Better make this quick..."

* * *

Saruyama Kenichi roamed the halls of Sainan High trying to converse with the women and see if He would be able to get some action.

The blackeye He sported showed his results.

He made his way back to the classroom and saw the group of girls He and Rito known as their friends. Perky Risa, Moe` Mio, Off-limits-as-of-bro-code Haruna, Demon daddy Lala and Sexy glasses Run-chan. He counted them as their friends as the boys would regularly converse with them and... They didn't have many friends.

"YO~!" He strolled up to them as They looked at him.

Sairenji turns to him "Oh Saruyama-Kun, how are you?"

"Oh fine, just wanted to see how you ladies were doing?" He tried saying smoothly.

Risa smirks, crossing her arms "We're fine, gonna start talking about our cup sizes soon.."

"Is that so?!" Kenichi says excitedly "If you need a second hand opinion, I can gladly offer my opinions and-" Risa quickly flicks his and smirks as He stutters, looking around to see many girls now covering their chests "...You were just screwing with me, weren't You?"

"You make it so easy~" She teases

"Walked right into that one with ease..." He looks around "Have you seen Rito? I don't see him anywhere."

Risa blinks "Oh yeah.. We ran out of some snacks so He got singled out to pick some more up."

Haruna looks towards the window to see the setting sun "Will Yuuki-Kun be okay by himself?"

Kenichi smirks, The young princess worrying for her dashing... Blacksmith? Knight doesn't really suit Rito, nor Dashing "He'll be okay, He might be a little scrawny but I think He can handle a few bags of chips."

A sudden sneeze catches everyone's attention before a large puff of pink smoke fills the air. It clears up to reveal Ren Elsie Jewelria standing in the middle of the room in a schoolgirl outfit and glasses. Everyone stares as He screams and bolts out of the classroom

The class is left in silence.

Lala laughs "AHAHA! Ren's pretty funny!"

"OHOHOHO!"

Kenichi swore under his breath "Damn it..."

Three girls strolled in as the leader of the group obnoxiously laughed into the back of her hand. She was Tenjouin Saki "Ohoho! I applaud the class of my rival's! You all have won the prize!" She laughs with her arms wide open.

Haruna tilts her head "Rival...s? As in plural?"

Saki spins to face her "But of course! Not only did Yuuki Rito dare to score higher than I again!" She then points at Lala "She does the same!" She clenches her fist "First She attempts to steal my place as most beautiful student, now She even steals 1st place in our regional tests!"

Lala blinks "Oh really? That's cool."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!-" Saki coughs "In the spirit of good sportsmanship-"

"Baloney!"

"GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP!" She glares at Saruyama who returns the favor "I present to you all a grand feast!" She waves her arm to a door to see carts being pushed in with various tray on top. Every student nearby watches the carts in awe as They open to revealed delicious looking food.

Saki says with a smile "As they say, Bon appetit" The students ran over and began to dig in

Saruyama and the girls join along and take plates to try the cuisine, but doing so, Saruyama accidentally bumps shoulders with one of the staff "Oh, sorry dude."

The man shakes his head "Don't mention it..." He waves as Saruyama nods and walks to the food "Rich boy.."

* * *

"Okay, I got some Lays, Tostitos.. and some half-off cheese dip, lucky me."

Yuuki Rito walks out of 7-11 as He had finished paying for the snacks He was tasked with collecting, He had went to a far off convenience store that sold the products He like at a relatively cheaper price then anywhere else. Hey, if He had to get stuck on snack duty, He was gonna be a penny pincher as much as He damn well pleased.

He sighed "The money She gave me wasn't enough to cover what the approximate amount to feed the class, so I had to dip into my budget..." He said mournfully for his wallet, He shakes his head and walks into an alleyway "I just hope I make it back in time to see if I can talk to Haruna-chan.. Maybe try and get us to visit the sights, that could work as a break, right?" He reaches a lone discarded bookbag behind a dumpster and strips of his uniform and pulls out his red and blue spandex

He slips on the pants of his costume "That could be the icebreaker I need, I show her the sights and show off my New York knowledge... We can slowly get a feel for each other and see if I could confess then..."

He slips on the shirt of the suit "Maybe finally be boyfriend and girlfriend?... AH! One step at a time, Yuuki!" He shook his head roughly while slipping on his boots

"Like where to go first! Hmm... Avengers Tower is a last day sort of event, and I don't think Haruna-Chan would be in a hurry to see it..." He says slipping on his mask and waits for it to boot up "Maybe a club?... No, clubs aren't places for minors..."

He shoots an arm forward and fires a web, allowing him to fly in the air "A ball game? No... I know She doesn't like baseball.."

He releases and gives a Spider-Roll Spin, a movie? No... It would be cheaper here.. and easier to understand since it would be in Japanese...

He latches onto a flag pole and is catapulted away. No way in hell can I afford a Broadway play...

He lands on a roof top to get a bird's eye view of Sainan High, Coney Island is shut down around this time... DAMN! I'm running out of Ideas and...

Rito sighed "And I always wanted to visit Coney Island too..." The pain of Spider-Sense erupts in his brain "Gah?! Spider-Sense? Oh no, What now?!" He could see it pointing him towards.. the school?!

"Huh?.. The school?.. What could-"

ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT WE HAVE PLANNED FOR THAT PREP SCHOOL!

'No... It was what He was talking about... I was so worried about my powers.. Damn it!' He fires two web shots at two separate lampposts and tug hard. He then slingshots through the air

"I can't fail this time!"

* * *

"Oh~! This pasta is good~!"

The merriment of the school was quite alive as They dined on exquisite cuisine. The amount of carts were numorous but still managed to be quickly dwindled down to grease stains on silver.

"Can't wait to for this trip!" One student said aloud

"You said it!"

Saruyama Kenichi chuckled as He sipped on a soda. "Rito sure did miss something..."

Had to leave just before all this food came in? What a sucker...

A clap caught everyone's attentions as the clapper was revealed to be Tenjouin Saki. She was standing in front of the cook He accidently bumped into. He must've been the head then.

Tenjouin smiles while curtsying "I thank you for this wonderful meal."

The chef smiles a rather creepy smile "Oh, The pleasure is all ours..." He drawls, must've been thinking about Tenjouin undressing or something..

Suddenly, the head grabs Tenjouin and puts her in a headlock. Kujou and Fujisaki, Tenjouin's posse, react in shock "Saki-Sama!" Kujou goes to pull out her shinai when

"Ah-Ah Ah~!" The head pulls out a gun and aims it at Tenjouin's forehead "Weapons down or her pretty little brains go splat."

Kujou, glaring angrily, reluctantly drops her sword "Damn it..." She says as one of the other cooks runs over and picks it up

The head laughs "We run this business, and please, no one think about being a hero or.." He takes his gun off Tenjouin's forehead for a second before aiming it at a teachers desk, He fires and... the desk disintegrates into dust.

He could See Lala tilt her head "Huh?.. Humans have lasers?..."

No... Not for the next few years that is... How did random thugs get their hands on tech like that?!

* * *

Spider-Man lands in the courtyard of the school and is met with a long line of white vans, He quickly sneaks up to them and presses his ear against the metal door. He begins to hear loud mumbles which made him open the door to find various men bound and gagged

"Uh... Am I interrupting?..."

He hops in and ungags one of the men, who coughs when freed "Thank you... We were attacked on our way here... They went inside.. with strange weapons!"

Spider-Man's eyebrow rose "Strange weapons?"

"They were glowing... One left a burn next to your foot.."

Spider-Man looks to the ground and sees a strange purple scruff mark, which He focus on the mark as his lenses had been upgraded with Devilukian technology and was able to scan substances. He had only tested it in his room and now it was to be tested in the field. He scans the residue and analyzes it, finding his results... inconclusive? "Strange... Looks like... This stuff isn't even on the periodic table!" He hops over and unties the man He ungagged and looks him in the eyes "Untie your friends and go, I'll handle these guys.."

He leaps out of the truck and quickly leaps to a wall and climbs on it, passing by a window. In a small opening, He could see many students on the ground, covering their heads as a person walks by, making a few of them whimper. Rito gulps

"Hostages... I need back up..."

He dials Yuri as She picks up in a annoyed voice

(What is it this time? I have enough on my plate with that flipped car and-)

"Yuri!" He says in a whisper "There are Gunmen in Sainan High as We speak, They have hostages!"

The line was silent for a moment before Yuri drops her annoyed tone and was more serious (How many?)

"No Idea, I just got here... I'll do my best to recon these guys and try and lead the kids out."

(Very well, Stay out of sight and make sure nobody gets hurt..)

"Of course. Just send me some backup... and have paramedics on standby." He cuts off the call and slowly crawls on the wall "I have to get inside... How though.." He sees an air vent conviently in front of him "I can use these to get some better vantage points from the inside."

He quickly breaks off the vent and enters "It's like my own private Vent-trance!" He crawls inside and finds it remarkably big. He heard Kenichi say that the principal purposely made them large than usual to easily peep on the girl's locker rooms before He got to fat, seems like there is some truth to that. "If that's true, I can exit from a locker room..." He quickly travels and sees a lone male student in a locker room, talking to himself

"Man, I'm lucky to have a guy's uniform on standby, Now I can go and converse at this party with Lala-Chan!"

Of all the people He could of met, It had to be Ren... He had to stop him before He gets spotted, not because He particularly liked the guy, It's just He would take Run down with him. He gave a small noise to alert him "Psst!"

Ren looked confused and looked around "Huh? Who goes there?.."

"Up here." Rito signaled towards the air-vent above the transforming boy who appears shocked

"Spider-"

"Shh!" Rito shushes him quickly and whispering, climbing out of the vent and slowly lowering himself in a elaborate pose, hanging upside down "We got trouble, bad guys have all the students captured."

Ren's eyes widened "That means Lala-Chan is in trouble, I have to save her!"

And leave everyone in the dust? that's a no-no "Not so fast, Don Quixote, We need to strategize to get everyone out safely." Rito tries to calm him down, and is lucky when the idiot decides to shut up and listen "I am going to travel through the vents and taking down any gunmen I come across and disarming them, I need you to follow and lead any hostages We find to the nearest exits, take any disarmed weapons and get them out of here."

Ren crosses his arms "Running away is not a manly thing to do.."

"That doesn't matter!" Rito says annoyed at the boy who wasn't taking this seriously "'Manly' doesn't matter here, What matters is making sure everyone lives!"

Ren appears shocked to be yelled at before deflating his pride, at least for a moment "R-Right..."

Rito sighs "Okay, I'll go on ahead, I'll do my part and you do yours, and try to get yourself or anyone hurt."

The prince nods, making Rito pull on his webbing and zipped right back into the vent. He sighs 'At the very least, I can make sure Run isn't hurt..'

Rito climbed through the vents for a bit before reaching an opening. He sees a man in a wife-beater hovering over several scared students, each to scared to moved. Suddenly, One breaks formation and charges at the gunmen. The gunmen, angered at the student smacks him with the butt of the gun, knocking the kid over. This left the bad guy unaware of the slowly opening airvent above him as He aimed at the kid.

He said in a gruff voice "Nice work, HERO." He mockingly said.

Rito quickly fires two web shots into the man's shoulders, and before He could react, Rito yanks the man up into the vent, making him drop the gun and webs him to the ceiling. The man, realizing what was going on, looks at Rito who chuckled under his mask and pats the guy on his cheek

"Oh thanks, I do try my best~" Rito was about to hop out before catching a peek at the man's shoulder to see a walkie talkie attached to it. If these guy's were using these, I can maybe listen to what these punks are talking about and can get an upper hand! "I'll be taking this~" Rito cheekily say, swiping the radio.

He drops from the vent and lands on the ground in front of all the kids, giving them a shock

"Hey Howdy-Hey!"

"Spider-Man!"

Ren pops in from a hallway and speaks to the people "Students, I, Ren Elcie Jewelria, will lead you out and-" He stops in the middle of his walk to Spider-Man before noticing the dropped weapon "Why is it glowing?"

"That's your-Wait..." Spider-Man picks up the rifle and inspects it "This is just like what the Chitauri used! Why is it here?" He asks calmly while freaking out mentally "Never mind, Here." He tosses the rifle to Ren "I need you to get this out of here, stay out of sight until you get out, The police are on their way." He warned before pulling out the radio. "I'll send more your way. Only use that thing for emergency's, Okay?"

"...Of course..." The prince said slowly, his hand tightening around the gun, faintly glowing

'I don't like that hesitation but I can't stop now...' Spider-Man thinks as the genderbent alien leads the kids down the hall. The radio became synced with his headset as a connection was made

"Mori? Got those brats to stop whining yet?"

Rito coughed and said "Yeah, Got them ta shut up." He said, manipulating his voice to sound like the guy He just webbed, a skill He decided on a whim to learn

"Good, all We need to do is wait for the boss to work out that ransom."

Ha! And Mikan said it was a waste of time! He shakes his head "How is that ransom coming again?"

"Good I suppose, one of those rich kids from earlier gave boss some trouble so He decided to rough him up a little."

Eyes narrowed "That so... Well, I'm going. A kid is stepping out of line here."

"Fine, and get some cough medicine, you sound like you have a cold."

Eh... His voice acting needs work. He webs back into the vent, to the shock of the guy there and crawls away. "He said rich kid, so I can only guess He meant Kenichi... Maybe They are in our classroom..." He crawled some more before noting the crawlspace "Y'know, for a dirty old man, The principal has remarkably clean air vents."

He crawled further to where his internal GPS told him He was on top of his classroom. He peeks down the air vent there and sees a man hold a student in a headlock while on the phone

"Thats right, I have the whole school on lockdown, My boys and me will start blowing heads off if I even SEE a boy in blue!"

"How bout a man in red, white AND blue?" Spider-Man quips as He plans his next move "I need to get the drop on them somehow..." His eyes widen "Maybe..."

* * *

Lala stared at the men in confusion. She had no idea what was going on, but joined everyone else on the ground nonetheless

The young princess turned her gaze to the man holding Saki, the nice girl with the evil laugh, and more specific, the weapon in his hand. She was strangely drawn to said weapon, but not to use it, She more rather study it. It seemed to look like any other gun, but it had the ability to disintegrate objects.

Such a weapon was unusual for earth, who still used bullets and such, and a thing about the design really grabbed her eye was the glowing purple stone on top of it. It looked to her like a power core, a high level one at that. She had seen some of these when Zastin had tutored her on various weapons of war from various point of the universe, so She knows She seen that specific power core once upon a time...

"Tch..."

Lala's attention was turned to the girl who was in the leader's arms. Her face in a very nervous expression but her eyes... They held a burning fire in them.

"So this is your plan... Kidnapping a bunch of school children? And for what? A large sum of money? That's your endgame?.." The muzzle of the weapon pressing on her cheek silenced her as the leader leered.

"Not so clever now, huh bitch?" He laughed "But no, Our ENDGAME is earning the fear and respect we deserve in this society. It's the real currency of the world."

Lala tilted her head "I don't get it, why?" She said aloud. This captured everyone's attention, especially her classmates who looked at her aghast for such abrasiveness and the leader who looked at her as if She grew a second head.

The man tossed Saki at another member and walked to where Lala was "Because girly, This world is changing and not for better, freaks from space rain from the sky, science experiments turn Joe-Smoes into raging destruction machines and smartasses decide it would be a smart idea to dress up in spandex and play hero." He spits to his side "Makes life difficult for upstanding gentleman like myself to make it in this business."

"But... Isn't what you are doing bad?..."

"Good and bad are irrelative, girly," He chuckles while patting the magazine holder of the gun "What matters is Power.. and those ready to use it to win."

"No... It's great responsibility that comes with great power." She said defiantly

"Now who says something retarded like tha-!?"

*Thunk*

"Eh-"

"Ah! What the hell is on me?!" Screamed one of the henchmen as He view a strange metal circle on his chest. Another man walks up to him

"Is that one of ours? I don't remember-" Suddenly the metal object fires a long line of webbing at the speaking man, who stares in shock before being pulled into the attached man and they slam into each other

Lala blinked, That device... It could only be the work of-!

Suddenly, the lid of the airvent on top of them is kicked off it's hinges and hits the leader square in the face "Yes! The trip mine is a resounding success!" Popping out of the airvent and landing on the ground was... Rito! "Bless whoever who threw away those old calculators.."

The class erupts in "Spider-Man!" in various states of tones, a majority were pleasant voices of joy, Saki looked absolutely bewildered and Kenichi?... He looked very angry...

Spider-Man lifts his hand's and fires a web at the ceiling, He then swing-kicks into the leaders stomach, sending him through the door out of the classroom. He says aloud, not looking at them "I'll handle these guys, Follow the west wing, I cleared out another pack of goons there before I cme back to trip mine those guys, the police are on their way." He begins running to the door when

"Why should we listen to you?"

Everyone turned to the speaker who was Kenichi, who glared at his friend in secret. Lala saw Rito flinch at the sight, He didn't like talking about it so She tries not to talk about the goblin, who was Kenichi's papa, because it made him really sad.

Rito, looking and feeling very awkward, just stared at the ground "...Because... I'm..." He hesitated before running out the door.

Everyone stared at the exit as they begun to hear the sounds of combat outside. Nobody moved

Suddenly, Saki's friend, Sword lady She didn't know the name of, announced "It would be best if We heeded his advice and make our way off the premises now." She said pointing her stick at the door. Everyone nodded at her words and filed out of the class room and going down the right hall to avoid the sounds of fighting to the left.

Lala was about to get up as well until She noticed the weapon from earlier on the floor. She just couldn't shake off the Deja vu that came from looking at the thing, She HAD to know...

She picks up the weapon and calmly places the device into the storage feature in her D-Dial for safe keeping. She follows out the door to see Kenichi standing in the hall looking down the left side. There She see Rito and a bunch of guys, who seemed to just arrive, fighting him, He warns them He has it all handled and to leave before judo throwing someone off his back

The heir glares as He turns his back on the fight "Y'know... I'm hoping those guys win..." before running down the hall

Lala looked between 2 of her three guy friends in worry. She did not know what to do in this sort of situation...

* * *

'Now this is a situation I CAN handle...'

Yuuki Rito, as Spider-Man quickly maneuvers to avoid energy blasts from the weapons owned by the Apocalypse gang. He leaps to walls and bounces off of them into the members in quick succession, barreling through them like a bouncy ball of death and destruction.

'I guess I can add 'Talking things through with friends' to the ever growing list of things I rather be in life-threatening situations than do...'

He lands on his two and ducks under a right hook from one of the jobber enemy mooks, one who did not have a gun instead a strange pair of metal gauntlets. He backsteps from another hook , looking very bored "Yawn... Are you done kicking up dust?"

The mook, angry, growls while holding his arms out "Grr..."

"Now what are you trying to d-?!" Gah! Spider-Sense? What's-

Suddenly the gauntlets produced a wave of green energy, slamming into Spider-Man and sending way down the hall and slamming into the doors of the biology classroom and finally into the teachers desk, shattering it into a million pieces.

"GAH! What the hell!" He groans picking himself while shaking his head "Con... cussive blasts?... Instant shockwaves?! Where do they get this stuff?" He said getting up from the wreckage where He notices a small cut on his arm, a few droplets landing on the destroyed table. He waves away any concern before running out of the room "Hope Doctor Connors doesn't mind the mess..."

The shocking goon charges his gauntlets again before slamming his fists into the floor causing it to break apart and tiles to fly at him. Spider-Man quickly hops to the ceiling to avoid the attack

"Hey! The janitor has enough to deal with!"

The bad guy aims to the ceiling He was at, making the Spider-Man dodges as the blast destroyed all the lights and ceiling tiles as He lands on the wall with all the windows

"I am not paying for that!"

The goon fires again, making Spider-Man land back on the floor He started on as the blast destroyed all the windows

"Y'know, it's much funner when you guys respond..."

The goon tries to fire again, but the gauntlets begin to only sputter and smoke

"A cooldown period? Now's my chance!" Spider-Man leaps towards the baddy who tries to blast again as the hero dodges the hook and wraps his arms around the guy's neck, landing on the ground and flipping the guy over and throwing into the wall, making him unconscious

"Impressive tech, less than impressive body.." He quips before hearing a click behind him, He looks back to see the leader holding another weapon, another laser-Handgun, at him.

He smirked "So long, freak!" He said before being struck in the back himself. He appears normal until He starts levitating off the ground and hitting the destroyed ceiling. Spider-Man looked to where the blast originated from and saw Ren standing right there with a scowl on his face

"Seriously! That was my weapon this whole time!"

"Ren!" He ran over "What are you doing here!"

The prince frowned "Saving your insignificant behind! Before that, I came back to save Lala-Chan from her captors!"

The hero looked at the prince unamused "Dude, You missed her, She already left."

"Damn it! I-AAAHHH!" He screamed, making the hero step back

"R-Ren.." The hero tries to move closer to help

Suddenly, the Memorzorian prince erupted in a bright light, blinding the Spider-Man and the few bad guys still conscious in the halls. The light dies down and Spider-Man uncovers his eyes. What He saw made him step back.

In the spot of the arrogant prince of Memorze stood both Ren and a girl with green hair, his twin sister Run. Both had pits and pieces of the Sainan High school uniform on. Ren the bottom half of the uniform including the pants and shoes, also the blazer of the uniform for some reason, while Run had the top half, sans blazer, leaving her in only a white button shirt, a tie and socks... a sexy outfit at this time? Only Sainan...

Ren smiled widely while looking at his hands "It happened! I am a man!"

Run blinked before walking over to Ren, fishing her glasses from his blazer and putting them on before looking at her brother in shock "She was right... Freedom..."

The hero blinked, unable to speak. 'Huh... I thought my puberty was weird...'

*Sam Raimi Spider-Sense sound*

"KH!" Spider-Man held his head in pain "What the hell... I-" The hero notices on the floor was the weapon He had given Ren before... It was sparking electricity at a alarming rate. With a split second, Spider-Man fires a web into a nearby classroom and pulls out a desk which He proceeds to throw out a window, shattering the glass and sending the desk to the ground.

This brought the Memorzorian's out of their emotional highs to see the hero web the glowing gun into his hands. Run tilts her head "Spider-Man?.." The hero said nothing as He hurled the weapon outside with great force.

After doing so, Spider-Man ran to them where He tackles them to the ground "HIT THE DECK!"

* * *

The students all clamor outside as They awaited the approaching police, many were visibly shaken after being captives and a few held on to each other for comfort...

A few stared right back into the building They had just escaped from.

Kujou Rin stares at the criminal-overrun school in shame, She had been caught off guard by the villain invasion and once again, Saki had been placed in danger. Had it not been for Spider-Man... She dropped her gaze to the ground, She didn't want to even think about the result..."

"That bastard..."

The girl lifted her head and looked to where the voice She just heard. She found it to have originated from the heir of Sarutech, She will admit, She didn't particularly hate him as others. She did have a dislike for his perverted nature and constant antagonizing of Saki-sama, but She knows He was an okay boy, at least if Yuuki Rito could willingly extend a hand of friendship "What was that?" She asks him

He shifted his gaze to her, it wasn't a lechorous glance or anything like it. It was scornful scowl "Why did He have to show up..."

She blinks confused "Who are you talking about exactly?"

"Spider-Man!" He screams, catching the crowd of students attention's "He just waltz into the school and picked a fight like that! Anyone of us could have been killed!"

Rin frowns "It wasn't as if He had a matter of choice and-"

"No... He's right."

Her eyes widened as She recognizes that voice. She only turns her head slight smidge to see her charge, Tenjouin Saki, crossing her arms and

"I hate to admit He is right, but that plan of his relied way too heavily on dumb luck, had any variable not been accounted for..." She frowned "It would've been likely one of us could've been killed," She said matter-of-factly

She wanted to refute that, She really did... But...

Suddenly a loud explosion sound steering everyone's attention back to the school, where They all saw strange purple beams of light slicing through the building like a hot knife through butter...

* * *

The blaring purple light engulf the area as Spider-Man held onto the two memorzorian's for dear life to protect them. Spider-Sense warned him to roll quickly to the side, which He did, preventing them from being sliced in half.

He does his best as Spider-Sense was clocking into overdrive and telling him to shift left or right to avoid danger, Run held onto him tightly and allowing her life to be placed in his hands, which was appreciated, Ren, on the other hand, kept kicking his shins trying to make him let go, which was very much less so.

The energy began to die down after a few seconds, and one kick too many, Spidey releases the prince who rolls away and hits a wall, where He groans in pain. He turns his attention towards the 2nd alien princess he knows to see her still cowering into his chest. He says in a comforting voice

"R... Miss? Are you alright?" The green haired removes her face from his chest and looks into his eyes with her watery irises, She gives a slight nod and He chuckles "Great... Let's get you up now..."

He shifts himself to stand on his legs while carefully holding her up "Easy girl... There you go.." He says helping her on her feet, she gives a thankful smile which made him happy...

Until his ears begun to hear creaking noises. His gaze shifted to the holes and slices left by the lasers... and the increasing cracks alongside them

"Guys..."

At the end of the hall, the apocalypse gang started to groggily wake up making the spider nervous.

"We got to go..."

Run tilts her head "Huh?... Why?"

The cracking increases finally reaching everyone else's ears as they all looked to the breaking floor.

"Go!" The hero screams as the floor finally decides to collapse in on itself, the alien royalty duo got the message and bolted down the hall to make it downstairs. The apocalypse gang also decided to cut their losses and bail, leaving behind their evidence, but Spidey didn't have time to collect it, He had to get everyone out..

He began following them but halted as He reached the steps "Wait... Shit!" He turned away from the stairs and ran down the hall, long jumping over a large gap in the floor without any mind. He ran as fast He could "That guy from I left in the airvent earlier! He's gonna get crushed if I leave him here!"

"Not here.. Note here.." He mumbled while running through the empty crackling halls "Here!" He exclaimed looking at a kicked open airvent, He runs underneath to see the man He left there just as He left him.

He leaps up and clings to the ceiling, looking inside to see the man inside look at him in surprise "Heey... Sorry, almost forgot you were here after that Bon Jovi concert outside, I'm just gonna grab you and we can-?!" He halted as his spider-sense went off "Huh?.. What's going-!" Suddenly, the ceiling shifted just a little as a cracking sound was heard. Spider-Man just sighed "Oh boy..." He said dejectedly as that part of the ceiling collapsed making the airvent fall down and on top of the hero who groaned as the metal tube crushed his ribs

"Ugh... Not my day..." He groaned before using his great strength to heave the the vent off him, looking to see the man looking very dazed inside "Dude, take it from me, lay off the Taiyaki..." He quipped before lifting the vent up and running down the hall. He hops down the chasm from earlier to take a shortcut and runs to the exit

He ran as fast as He could, He saw the exit just in his sights "Almost there... Just have to-!" Spider-sense flared once again, making him look up to see the ceiling was going to collapse on him again. He groaned again, He couldn't get the both of them out of the danger zone in time...

"Heart don't fail me now!" He says before quickly throwing the man in the can down the hall, swiftly passing the lockers and out the door, had this been any other situation, Spider-Man would have laughed. Sadly, He couldn't as a few tons of school dropped onto his back, pinning him to the ground.

He struggled to remove the debris from his back "Ghh... Had to be the hero, eh?.." A fire extinguisher from the top floor drops on the rocks on top of him "Don't joke right now... This place is coming down." He tries crawling underneath the debris "I need to change... and get the hell out of here..." He soon freed himself from the crushing trap and looked down the hall

"Okay... If I remember correctly..., I left my clothes and backpack near the boys restroom and-?!"

Suddenly his vision began to split in two, his visage became blurry as the fires around became brighter than they were before...

"No No... Not now..."

He slowly made his way down the hall, the crackling of flames increase in potency as He walked. His vision became worse each step He took

"My eyes... are going back to normal..."

* * *

Outside the students watch as a familiar boy and girl run out the front doors. Many looked at the girl and notice her very sexy outfit and drooled over her.

One princess just walked up to her in surprise "Run?" She turned her head to the side to see her best girl friend's brother "And Cry-Baby Ren-Chan?"

A ticked marked appeared on his head 'Why do I get the stupid nickname still?'

Run took a step back away from the Devilukian and pointed at her brother "It's a puberty thing, we separate at a certain age..."

Lala stepped forward and took Run's hands into her own "Oh~! Now We can see each other a lot now!"

Run frowned "Oh joy..."

The one-sided happy moment was stopped in it's tracks as more people exited the school. The students recoiled and all took steps back as the men filed out, many with their hands up in surrender. One however scowled as He looked at Ren, It was the man who Ren had shot with the levitation gun whose effects wore off relatively soon after the people in the hall from left. He followed his men outside and reached into his coat, pulling out a small handgun.

He pulls it out and aims directly at the prince, to everyone's shock "Payback.."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the doors of the school burst open as a air duct flies out and crashes into the man, before proceeding to flatten him in front of everyone.

The students all stare at the leader who struggle under the metal tube for a few moments before giving up, moaning "I shouldn't have spent all my college funds on dirty mags..."

Many looked at the leader in slight disgust for the admission before looking at the school now currently on fire. Tenjouin Saki was the first to look away "Ladies and Gentlemen, We have nothing to see here.." She said, looking down the road to see police cars incoming

The students nodded as They turn away as well, the criminals being surrounded by the glares of various kids.

One stayed as She looked into the blaze, causing one of her friends to ask "Lala-Chan?"

The princess blinked as She heard her friend Haruna speak to her "Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Why are you still looking at the school.." She said catching the attention of their usual pose

"Yeah, We should leave.." The glassed pig-tailed girl, Mio, said

The princess did not move and continued to look at the school's entrance "I just want to know... Where Rito is."

That got the sarutech heir to drop his angered state and look at her "Lala-Chan, I honestly don't think Rito would be inside the school with all that commotion going on.."

Kenichi, Risa and Mio all turned and started to leave while Lala and Haruna stayed a bit longer. Lala knew He was in there as Spider-Man, but neither him or his costumed self made an appearance yet, making her worry a little. And Haruna had a feeling in her heart, a feeling that led her to believe... Rito WAS somehow in there... if anything, only to help... She knew He would do so in a heartbeat.

Then They both saw something, inside the school, They could vaguely make out a figure on the other side of the growing flames. It bared the outline of a boy...

Haruna blinked, It couldn't be...

The boy began to sprint down the hall...

Lala smiled, it was...

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

The boy leaped over the rising flames and dove out the open entry way, crash landing on the concrete in front of them. The boy panted as his arms covered his face which He removed to reveal the face of resident genius- "Rito~!"

Before the boy could utter a single word, the pinkette princess immediately glomped him and shoved the male teen within her breasts, smothering him. Her cry of joy alerted the group who were just leaving back to the scene to see the boy struggle for freedom

"Gah! Lala! I can't breathe!" The princess happily heeded his request and let him go as He sucked up a large breath. Their gaggle of friends arrive to chuckle at the scene when the heir stepped forward.

He looked at his best friend on the floor and smiled "You know, if you weren't on fire, I would've been so jealous of you right now."

This made the other boy sit up and inspect his body to see his left pant leg smoking as embers line the edge. Alarmed, He quickly went to putting it out, causing the others to laugh at his expense, which He just took in stride "Hehe... Long-jumping wasn't my strongsuit anyhow..."

Kenichi smiled as He presented a hand forward to his friend, who squinted for a moment before grabbing the hand in front of him. The heir helped his friend to his feet "You hurt?" He asked his friend

Rito waved off any concerns "What? Nononono~ I'm fit as a fiddle!" He rubs his eyes clean of soot

Haruna stepped forward "Are you sure? an... AH!" She pointed at his wrist which had a long cut on it.

Momioka Risa steps forward and pats his head "Fit as a- Huh?" She lifts her hand to see a small drop of blood on her palm.

Rito gulped, maybe He took a little too much damage inside the school before returning to his civies, now They were looking at him in concern 'Damn!'

Kenichi looked him in the eye, though Rito had to squint to see it "Come on, ambulances should be here soon... Do you have anymore injuries or do We have to pat you down?"

"No! No, I-!" Each of them began to step forward 'I can't let them see the damage my body has taken!' "Okay, fine..." He raises his hands to calm them down

They step back and waited for anymore injuries

'I can't keep this a secret anyway... but I don't have to tell the truth!' "I... got embers in my eyes... Now I can't see good anymore."

* * *

 **...I have no excuse besides procrastination.**


	24. Is it a Homecoming or Far from home?

**It has come to my attention that I will maybe have to leave for a business trip in July for a month. So that's just a head's up.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing says yee**

* * *

Rito rubs his head, being mindful of the bandage wrapped around it... and to stop brushing his hand against his glasses.

His improved eyesight had reseted itself back to what it was before, being very unfocused and nearsighted was NOT a help here...

He sat in his room, mulling over the events that had transpired. Sainan high was gone, good news was the combined efforts of Sarutech and the Tenjouin family joined together to rebuild the school and the estimated time of completion should be right when school begin again. The bad news?

It's all being pinned on him...

Rito shifted his sight towards his computer to view the daily bugle homepage where He saw a piece on the siege on the school where, for a SINGLE paragraph, talk about the apocalypse gang, the guys who actually brought those stupid weapons. The rest?...

And They weren't alone. Only a half hour into the peril, that menace Spiderman decided to barge in and disrupt a most dangerous moment, putting the lives of all the students at risk of death. But did He care? NOPE! He just merrily destroyed the school's property before blowing up the entire school! Eyewitness reports from the students confirmed his reckless actions.

A male student, Saruyama Kenichi of Sarutech fame, described "One of us was at gunpoint, not that it mattered to him. He just started to wildly attack people with GUNS in their hands still pointed at the students! We are lucky to be alive, no thanks to him!"

Rito sighed, the next paragraph was from Tenjouin Saki, echoing Saruyama's points on how He was too reckless, and He can really blame them, looking back. He could've been a bit quieter but in that situation, He had to react on the spot. Hindsight is 20/20 afterall...

He kicked off the desk in his chair and rolled all the way to his bed to see his torn up costume lay there. He hadn't asked Lala to help fix it yet as He was reviewing the current events and came to an issue..

He lifted up his mask and looked at the lenses, the ones He needed to replace. Not because They were damaged, but He needed to replace with glass similar to his glasses so He could actually see worth a damn. He sighed dejectedly

"I think I should also disable the shutter function, not really a point as my senses are going down..."

Nothing was going his way, He needed just ONE thing to go right... He needed to know what those weapons were, They were obviously chitauri tech, but how did it fall in low ranking thugs hands? He just needed a clue...

"Maybe I can visit the school and see if the police left any of the weapons lying around... No, if I know Yuri, She wouldn't leave a rock unturned..."

Suddenly his pocket vibrated making him pull out his phone where He saw a text from Lala which read:

(Come to my room, I got something COOL to show you!)

He rolled his eyes, He just hoped it wasn't like the last 'COOL' thing She showed him, a 24 hour Magical Kyouko marathon, He had never thought how much He wanted to have been stabbed by the goblin glider until then...

He left his chair and ventured to the room of his new alien tenant. He goes down the hall and knocks on the door. He hears nothing, shrugs and walks in. He walks in frequently enough to know his best girl-friend's habits, like her nudity and her utter lack of caring on who She shows her goods to.

this was different however as the room was empty, as He looked around. The girl was only there for a couple of months now and it looked like She lived there for years, posters of various and anime and sentai She liked covered the wall, collectible figures from pachinko machines littered her dresser. Her bed had a magical kyouko comforter and had a assortment of plushies are on her bed. The patchwork rabbit and his first outfit both sat at the head of her bed on top of her duvet. He still can't believes She likes that outfit...

He guess where else She could be and enters her closet, and like a certain British Sci-fi show, it was bigger on the inside, He saw no clothes but inside a large laboratory with various large contraptions all around. He had entered this room many times but always wondered..

"Where is She getting all this electricity from? Is our light bill gonna be the stuff of nightmares?.."

"Rito~!"

He turned to see the pinked haired princess sitting in a chair in front of a large computer, She lifted herself off the seat and stood up, clad in nothing but a white tank top and white panties, a sight unbecoming of a future leader...

He swallows his blush, just remember... Mr Stark dealt with lots of women in various states of undress.. Cool guys see this sort of stuff all the time... He assumed, Thor maybe, Captain America? Definitely not, the blue boy scout...

Shaking these thoughts out, He waved to the princess "Yo, Lala! You needed me?"

She looks at his eyes in worry "I wanted to know if you were okay.."

He gulps, He didn't have the heart to tell her He was losing his powers on the off chance He can stabilize himself. If Gid or Zastin were to learn that He was incapable of protecting Lala, She will no doubt be taken. So He just said a little white lie and explained the school fire was the cause of his eyes going bad. Not the best excuse but shut up. "Yeah Yeah... I'm healing right up, healing factor, y'know?.." If I still have it...

She accepted this excuse "Good, now I have something to show you!"

He chuckles "What?"

"This!" She says, pulling out a gun, specifically a rifle

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rito raised his hands and stepped back far "Where did you get that gun?!"

Lala set the weapon on her table "Oh this? I picked it up from the school." She says nonchalantly

Rito looked between her and the weapon "Okay... WHY though?"

The alien princess gestured him to follow her as She led him to the massive computer "I had a feeling that this type of thingy I had seen before.."

He looked awkward "Thingy?.."

"Specifically this thingy." Her computer had an enlarged image of the purple stone at the top of the gun "I remembered seeing it from when Zastin put me through all those war lessons and various weapons we would expect to find."

Rito nodded "I see... so you remember whatever this glowing rock is, correct?"

She nodded before bringing up a webpage "Kinda, I had to look on the galactic-net to make sure, but I believe this glowy purple thingy is a Chitauri energy core."

Rito's eyes narrowed "Chitauri... I knew it looked familiar..." He looked at the page to see a similar looking rock to the one on the table, He couldn't read the text on the page as it was another language He had never seen before, TOTALLY alien.

"Yes, A explosive Chitauri energy core, as it says on the net. A rare power source of a equivalent to 3 gigajoules."

"3 Gigajoules? That's the equivalent of a old Arc Reactor... Wait... EXPLOSIVE?!" Suddenly the school makes a whole lot of sense...

"Yes, but it needs a high enough energy output to trigger, besides that, it's harmless..."

The hidden hero shook his head "Explosive or not, that much power could cause a lot of trouble!"

"I know... My big question is why is it here.."

"That's pretty simple.." Rito says solemnly, crossing his arms "Someone is stealing this alien tech and using them to make weapons... Weapons so easy to grab, those no-lifes were able to use them to attack the school."

She nods "You know more about this stuff then I do, but I decided to scan the area to see if more weapons are like that here... but I got nothing."

"Huh?"

She pulls up a map of Japan "Their aren't any energy signatures similar to the power core here or in space.."

"You sure?" Rito said, scanning the map

"Yes, so I think that means it came from this planet... but I don't know where it could be..."

Rito's eyes widened "Wait Lala... Check America."

The princess tilted her head "America? Why?"

"Just do it, I think that's where They are coming from."

The princess blinks again before typing on her computer which slowly panned eastward until reaching the United States Of America. And to see various purple dots across the map "Whoa!"

Rito nods "Many of them are just the various containment facilities of Damage Control, and unless the military is also funding these weapons, which I wouldn't put it pass them, We can exclude these locations.." He said mentally snuffing out most of the known Damage Control locations. "We can exclude everything to the west, those are just the holding facilities..."

Lala nodded before shrinking the map to cut off the western seaboard

"Florida is just a containment site as well... Which leaves the upper east seaboard."

The screen shrinks before coming to s stop to display the top right of the country. Both teens stare at the map in silence

"Well I'll be damned.."

The map displayed a large amount of energy being displayed in the heart of New York.

* * *

"It's perfe't!"

Both teens sat in the boys room after dinner while Mikan took a bath, allowing the two to talk freely about their secret. Rito sat at his desk working on a new mask, one that sadly had to lack the shutter feature as well as the Suke-Suke goggles-Kun so that He could actually see in the damned thing. Lala sat on his bed, drying her hair while wearing his clothes again, a hulk tee and boxer shorts. She just watched him work until He said that aloud

"Eh?"

Rito held a spare needle in his teeth in case of an emergency, which also muffled his voice, He spits it out onto the desk "Sorry, but can you see the great luck! We can stop these weapons once and for all and have a fun school trip in the process! Just like a milk run."

Lala moves her eyes to the floor where Peke was seen repairing Rito's bodysuit "I guess..."

"And so close to the Avengers too! Maybe if I stop these guys, the avengers will notice me and want me to join the team!"

Lala blinks "huh?"

"I mean, yeah I have to stay in Sainan until I'm 18, but after? I can be swinging off the rooftops of New York as an official superhero!" Tenjouin Saki's words from when He was Riko reentered his mind "This could be my chance to prove myself... To actually be someone!"

"Rito, you are someone.."

"I may be a guy who can lift a bus but I can't very well show it without every crook in this town knocking on my front door, now can i?" He says sarcastically "But if I become an avenger? No one would mess with us!" Rito paused "Okay, there was that Mandarin issue but Mr Stark blew those bastards to hell."

Lala, not even questioning what a 'Mandarin' was, tilted her head "This... will make you happy?"

The male teenager paused, just sitting in his seat before looking at something behind her, as She turned around to notice a framed paper clipout of Tony Stark from a newspaper "Lala... When I was a little boy, I had no dreams beyond what flavor ice cream I was gonna eat that day, what game I was to play and who I would play with... The Stark Expo changed me, Mr Stark changed me." He stood up "After the expo, I dropped the soccer ball and picked up a textbook, I did my best to catch up to Mr Stark's natural intellect and I have to say... I haven't done half-bad."

Lala couldn't believe her ears, He sounded so... inspired.

"But now that I am Spider-Man, I can take it a step further." He gestured to another picture, One of a large group of people, The Avengers "With this power, I can join their ranks, HIS ranks... I can become one earth's mightiest defenders."

Lala stared at the boy who spoke with such... passion. It was inspiring... It... honestly made her feel a little bad, She just spends her time in her lab, procrastinating. She shook her head and found her voice "I'll... help anyway I can."

* * *

Lala Satalin Deviluke sat at her desk and looked at her computer screen, which displayed a large version of Rito's Spider-Man costume.

"Lala-Sama?" She turned to see Peke on a charging mat, recharging their energy after fixing most of Rito's suit

"What is it?"

"You seemed... troubled, is there something wrong?" Her costume bot asked in concern

"Am... Am I lazy?"

"Lala-Sama?" Peke said surprised that She was thinking about something like that

"Rito... wants to join the avengers...Yami-chan is looking to make friends... Me? I got nothing.."

"That is incorrect, Lala-Sama." Peke said at once "You are destined to rule Deviluke."

Lala sighed "That isn't a choice, it was slapped on me the day I was born... I want... to choose what I want to do.. before I'm shacked up into a job I won't like.." She began to type on her computer "I want... to help my friends."

Along side the picture of the Spider-Man suit came an image of Zastin's suit of armor

"Lala-sama?.. What are you doing?"

"A little side project... Mr Stark has his armor... Maybe I can make Rito something similar.."

* * *

"You're not going?"

Rito sat on his bed, away from his computer while stuffing an old briefcase full of underwear. He had two days to be completely prepared with the prepared for the trip, apparently most of his other classmates had some foresight because He was reportedly the only one to NOT be already done packing by the results unveiling.

He had to have clothes prepared for an entire week and, strangely enough, a suit. Not a super suit, but a fancy pants suit. It for was reported that it was to be used for a fancy dinner party the night before They visit Avengers Tower, if the itinerary is to be believed. He had already heard from Mikan that reusing his funeral outfit will not fly, but it wasn't in their budget to buy a suit for just one day so... BLAH

The reason He said what He just said, stopping him in his tracks in packing was when He heard his friend say He will not join the field trip

Kenichi Saruyama was seen in his little square all slumped and dejected, the faces of Ned Leeds and Harley Keener look at the boy in pity. The heir groaned "Mom felt, as it was the second time I was nearly killed this year, that I should just stay home where She could a close eye on me.."

Rito blinked "She doesn't know about Electro?"

"The less She knows goes on in my private life right now, the better.."

"Your mastubatory habits aside-"

"Screw you!"

"-It is a shame you won't visit, I heard Horizon High is going all out on trying to impress you guys on the night of the dinner." Said Ned Leeds, the only resident of New York City and student of Horizon High, where as He said, that fancy dinner party

"Great, a time when I need your help knowing where the heck a salad fork goes..."

"On the left of the dinner fork, which is on the left side of the dinner plate. Substitute with the dessert fork if Salad is not served."

"Still sounds stupid to me..."

"Hey! At least you didn't have some hag of a woman slapping you with a ruler for every slight infraction! I still have the scars.." The heir raised his hand to reveal it was completely scarless

"...Drama queen." Said Harley, who loved mercilessly teasing his pen pal

"Mental scars count!"

Rito laughed at his best friends antics "Well, I better finish packing... Hey, is it okay if I borrow one of your suits? Mikan won't let me use my other one..."

The trio looked at him "Why?"

Rito got really quiet, making all of them realize the context. Both Harley and Ned looked away awkwardly while Kenichi gained a forlorn look, making Rito regret that He asked.

The heir shooked his head and replied "Sorry, I'm a size smaller than you, so it wouldn't fit anyway, sorry man..."

"No No.. It's fine. Thanks anyway."

The boxes all close as Rito is left in silence. He slaps his forehead "Stupid!"

Why did He have to bring that up! Even Harley and Ned were disturbed by it! And Kenichi... The one person who was more on-edge on the issue other than me?!

Abandoning his packing for the moment, He walks to to his chair and sits down, and brings a hand to his temple and tries to rub it, accidentally bumping into his glasses. Not wanting to deal with it, He removes his glasses and slams them into the table. Thereafter He places his hands on his face and begins to rub around

A knock on his door interrupts him from his slow descent into madness. He wondered who it could be, the usual suspects like Lala and Mikan hardly give a damn about his privacy which was why He eventually created a special lock to keep them out while He was doing his Spider-Man tinkering*

He calls out "Who is it?.."

"Rito-Dono, it is I."

Zastin? Why is He here? "Zastin?.. It's- Uh.. The door's open."

Rito reaches to the desk and grabs his glasses and places them on his face just in time to see a man in a grey suit of armor, a plasma sword at his hip with shoulder-length hair walk into his room. Had this been a year ago, He would never imagine seeing something like this in his life, also to be fair, a year ago, He wasn't Spider-Man, so that opened a lot of opportunities

"Yo, Zastin... What are you doing here?"

The knight calmly walked to where He was sat while fishing around in his suit's pockets "Ah, Saibai-Sama asked me to deliver this to you." He pulls out a small blue passport and handed it to him. It was his old passport and when He opened it, He saw it was nearing it's expiration date soon enough. Oh well, He wasn't planning on leaving his country after this so it wasn't a big deal. Still, looking at a picture of himself from 3 years ago made him feel... off. He was honestly really tiny in that picture compared to him now... though that was mostly the spider-bite... Oh god, what will happen after He lost all of his power? His physique is a power so what happens then? Will he go back to being a 90 pound weakling?

'Oh god, am I gonna end up looking like Christian Bale from 'Rescue Dawn'?'

He shakes his head and looks at the rest of his info when He sees his name 'Yuuki, Rito Peter'. Christ He forgot his middle name was Peter. He hardly ever used it as it wasn't a big thing to have a middle name in Japan so his mom had to fight to have his full name be available for all to see. She really the the name after saying aloud 'Peter Parker', and was sold on the name. His dad named him Rito before his mother could slap that as his first name, He still didn't know if his life would be better or worse with a name like 'Yuuki Peter' or heck, 'Peter Parker'*^2. He looks to Zastin who had a second passport in his hand "Another?"

The knight nodded "Yes, it was needed as Lala-Sama must also follow the customs of this planet and have a passport to visit this world's countries, so I had this quickly made." He opens it up to see Lala's face and full name on display, along with her personal information

"B89-W57-H87? Damn..." He knew She had a good figure, but jeez...

The knight nodded "But before I give her this, there Is something I wish to speak with you about." He said seriously

Rito, knowing that moments like these are rare from the knight, gave him his attention.

Zastin closed his eyes "This trip... I wouldn't recommend it." This surprised Rito, but when He went to respond, the knight raised his arm "Let me finish... If I were to have my way, You and Lala-Sama would stay here so I can give the king his daily updates, but I know for a fact keeping Lala-Sama away from something She wants is damn near impossible."

Rito nodded solemnly, He knew that for a fact...

The knight continued "And I ALSO know, danger follows the two of you like flies to a corpse." Colorful imagery there, Zastin. Jesus Christ... "Which is what brings me to my main point, You both will be all alone there."

Rito rose a brow "No we won't, We still have the teachers and-"

"Not what I mean," Zastin interrupted "I mean that for a while, You have needed back up from either the guardsmen and I, the police and even Golden Darkness." He counted each individual power with his fingers before clenching his fist "Going to America, you will have none of this.

Rito swallowed a lump in his throat, He did... have a point. He always called Yuu when on patrol, Yami always tracked him down to join his patrols before He got Mikan to give her a job to distract her (She always listened to whatever Mikan says for some reason) and He did call these guys during the goblin fiasco...

"And should you face danger, You will have the lives of all your friends on your hands, including Lala-Sama's who literally will take the world with her should anything go awry, this will be your big test to prove to the king that you are worthy."

Zastin... Anxiety levels rising!...

"And I want to know... are you ready to step up or not? You have a job to do."

Before Zastin had entered his room, He would'of been 'Hell yes', but now?... Damn it, He still had to do so either way. Those weapons were his top priority and He had to stop them, now He had to do so while making sure not to harm the students and try to impress the avengers? You live a strange, strange life, Yuuki Rito... He looks at the knight "Do I really have a choice?"

* * *

"HUH?! I CAN'T GO!?"

Run Elsie Jewelria sat in the lobby of Mikado-Sensei's clinic. The reason She was there was because of her idiot brother demanding to be let on the school trip.

The mature doctor was the chaperone for the trip and thus in charge of all the students. She regarded the young man in front of her "As I said when You first entered our school, You aren't officially registered yet, and won't be until the beginning of next year."

"But that's after the trip!"

"It's a shame, I know, but that is school policy."

The boy crossed his arms "Bah! I can only hope Lala-Chan isn't going as well.."

Run groaned and rolled her eyes. Did everything had to revolve around that pink shank with him?

"Lala-San? Hmm... Ahh, My apologizes, but She was literally the first to present the permission slip." She present a small paper with Lala's name written on it, a list of details on her in the middle, emergency contacts and finally a signature on the bottom 'Parent/Guardian signature: Zastin ; occupation and status? : Guardian and Godfather'

"Damn! I will go to New York if it is the last thing I do!" The prince storms out angrily, leaving the two women behind. The doctor paid no mind to the disrespect and regarded Run

"Run-San, how is the new body feeling?"

The princess thought for a second before raising her arm, placing her other hand on her wrist and doing a spinning motion "It feels kinda weird... But I kinda like it.."

She nods "Ah, so you have been taking kindly to it."

Run confirms with a nod.

They sat in silence while Mikado shuffled through some papers

"So.. The same for me then?"

"Hmm?" The doctor questioned

"I mean... Ren specifically asked for us not to have a guardian... and I don't this passport thing that earthlings use..."

Mikado thought of it, yes, that was true... By all terms, Run should not go... But a lady needs to have fun sometime, right? "Perhaps..."

Run, taking that as a negative, sighed and stood up "Thank you for your time, sen-"

"Run-Chan? Do you know that a doctor is technically a guardian of all her patients."

The girl looked at her oddly "And?..."

The doctor smiled as She took a pen and writing something down "And as the one in charge of the trip, I have full say on who goes or not."

Run didn't see where this was going "So?..."

Mikado revealed what She was writing on, a previously blank permission slip, now with the obvious signature at the bottom 'Parent/Guardian: Mikado Ryouko ; Occupation and status? : Doctor and Guardian'

Run's eyes widened as She looked at the paper before looking at the teacher in front of her, who smiled

"Quick, let's fill out the rest so We can get you a passport~!"

* * *

 _"You're trash! You're always trash!"_

*CRUMPLE*

Another crushed can of Coca-Cola is soon tossed in a bin. Personal record? 55 holes in one, 8 misses.

That was what Mary-Jane Watson thought to herself as She crashed on the sofa of her dear aunt Anna. She and her neighbor were currently out and She was left in charge of house-sitting both houses, baring in mind that She could, at any moment, invite her entire school and cause a block party.

She won't however, as She respects her aunt more than most people. As in, She actually gives her respect.

The girl shifted and relax as She found her butt grove in the couch. Despite being hailed as a party queen, She much preferred to have a nice quiet environment to be in. Just her and her next can of-

*Knock knock*

"Great..." She says annoyed "If your a salesman, Jehovah's witnesses, or IRS, there is no one home!"

"Yo-Ho!" Said a jovial, young and cute voice.

Mary-Jane lighten up, this one did not fall in any of those criteria "It's open, Peni!"

Her front door opens to reveal a small girl of barely 9. She wore a christian schoolgirl outfit with a white shirt, leggings, black sweater, a tie and a skirt. This was Peni Parker, resident of the house next door.

She liked Peni, one of the few people to not label her as 'Party-Girl extraordinaire' or worse, She's just called Mary-Jane Or...

"Sup, Big sis!"

Mary-Jane smiled at the younger girl's carefree attitude as She walks in and sets her backpack on Anna's coffee table. The small girl bounces as She walks around the table and picks up Mary-Jane's backpack

Oh yeah, there was another reason She liked the little munchkin...

The girl opens the pack and begins to rummage through papers inside before pulling a few pages that were stapled together "Ooo~! Algebra!"

Before anyone can say She exploits this young child, She only really cares about her mathematics and science homework, leaving everything else for her. But She wasn't gonna gripe, social studies was more her strong suit anyhow. Her dream was to be a actress on Broadway, so knowing how to speak and sing was way better than knowing how to find X's with triangles.

The young girl, on the other hand, was a gifted little science nerd and excel in all her studies, so much so that She commonly took her work and completed it in no time at all. And all the girl asks in return?

"Hmm... Think you can do pig-tails today?"

Many-Jane smiled as She picked up a hairbrush and bottle and begun to spray the girl's hair. "Sure kiddo, how's life?"

Peni focus on the work in front of her "Good, got an A+ in science class, really easy.."

Mary-Jane scoffed "What I would've killed for a C, let alone a A, you little punk."

The girl giggled "I can wait for next week."

"Oh?" The older one said slyly "Why? Have a date?"

"Maybe?"

Mary-Jane paused, What... Wait... "Huh? What do you mean?"

Peni smiled "My cousin is going to come and visit us next week because of a school trip! And I want to show him how much bigger I've gotten!"

This intrigued the teen "Next week? Wait... Is this guy from Sainan?"

The girl nods "Yup!"

Huh, what a co-winky-dink? First Haruna, then this cousin guy? Pretty funny? "Oh? I have a friend coming too, She's from Sainan, too."

"Ooo~!" Peni's eyes sparkled "Maybe we can play together!"

Mary-Jane chuckled "Eh... I'll see about that." Would be trouble when trying to hell Haruna lock lips with dream guy, but I can't really say that to such a sweet face. "Hey, what's your cousins name? Maybe I heard of him?"

"Here's my auntie Ringo's son, Rito!"

Rito?... Where did She hear that name before... Oh wait! Haruna's guy! Hehe... Maybe They will spend some time together... Mr Yuuki seems to becoming one interesting man..

* * *

Passport? Check.

Money? Check.

Luggage? Check.

Spider-Gear locked in Lala's D-Dial to cross the border without getting caught and revealing my identity? Double Check.

Making sure Lala doesn't get lost and cause a national incident?...

Yuuki Rito shifted his glassed vision to his left to see the pink haired princess stare at the aircrafts through a large window when She mumbles "Hmm... They're pretty slow, Maybe if I can add a turbo light-speed engine? Then They can go really fast!"

Have to get back to you on that..

"Lala!" He stage whispered as She turned her attention to him "Whatever you plan on doing, DON'T. Please... Hey, don't pull out your D-Dial!" He yelled, seeing the princess pull out her phone.

She pouted and placed it back in her pocket. She wore a tasteful black blouse with a wide miniskirt. He wore a long-sleeve gray shirt under a blue tee with baggy pants. A spectacular outfit if He said so himself.

Both He and Lala were at a Airport in Tokyo, waiting for others to arrive to hail their journey to the new land. His father was currently bartering with a taxi driver to stay long enough to see him and Lala leave. Mikan was there as well, but since it was still early so She was taking a nap in one of the chairs.

Others were here as well but Rito kept his distance, He wasn't one for socializing with other people, especially when He can name former bullies of him in the crowd. Yeah, He's calling you out Natsuki Kazuma!

So instead, He and Lala sat near the windows closing to the parking area with Mikan, waiting on their other friends to arrive. Well, Lala's friends pretty much anyway.

Rito sat in a chair and hovered over a notebook drawing of Lala's map. The chitauri triangle what He likes to call this anomaly, The top point is the special Avengers compound established after Sokovia. And the other points were in New Jersey and Washington DC, where a few Damage Control headquarters are established. The space in between, aka, 'the triangle' (Or Rhombus? Nah, Triangle sounds cooler) was lit in the substance, thus making it a large hotspot. He just had to find the center that connects them all and save the day. Easy.

"The triangle's largest points suggest the island of Manhattan, where We will be... Hmm... I'll have as far as Newark in New Jersey to operate without causing suspicion... Maybe I should focus my efforts in Hell's kitchen? Brooklyn?"

"Rito?"

"Huh?" The teen lifted his head from the notebook to see his father finally arrive from the gates.

"Watch'a got there?" Saibai questioned

Rito closed the book "It's just a map of the city, I just wanted to memorize the best sites. Maybe get some Shawarma, don't know what it is but I always wanted to try it.."

The manga artist crossed his arms "If you say so, son.." He takes a seat by his son "...So... New York, huh?"

"Uh.. Yeah, what about it?"

Saibai fidgeted in his seat before sighing "I know you are a good boy, and very responsible most of the time..."

"I sense there's a 'BUT'."

"But this will be a time when you aren't exclusively with us, and I know trouble follows you and Lala like a rain cloud."

"Yeesh, Lay it on thick, dad.." Rito said, placing his arm on a armrest, and putting his head in his palm

"I just want you two to be careful." Saibai said levelly "After what happened, losing you is the last thing I want.."

Rito looked at his father, realizing what He was getting across "Dad.."

"Your mother and I... We were thinking... About your future and what you want to be..."

Rito just sat, taking everything in

"Your grade's are amazing, spectacular even. We both know you will succeed in whatever you plan on doing, and I have the feeling... it will be in New York."

M-More than you realize...

"I want you to know, you will always have my support. Your Mother's as well. We know for a fact, you are a winner. You have this feeling about you, like I know you can do it..." He snaps his fingers "You've got this SPARK in you!"

Rito stared at the man for a few seconds before snickering "Jeez dad, how cheesy can you be? Use that line from a manga?"

This broke the serious mood a tad and gave a little levity. Saibai smiled as He ruffled his son's hair "Who knows, maybe I will use it for a manga one day! Ahaha!"

Both father and son laughed with each other before petering out. They sat reclined in their seats, waiting for the time of their departure

"Hey, has it been really quiet lately?" Saibai asks

"Huh?... Now that you mention it, yeah... but why-"

"Attention, There is a delay on flight 1510. There is a pinked hair girl on the airways, messing with the plane."

Both Yuuki men sat in silence

"DAMN IT LALA!" Rito leapt from his seat and ran in the direction on the doors to the fields outside

"Also, there is a problem in the luggage bay. There is a young teen trying hide himself in the cargo bay of the flight to New York."

Saibai raised an eyebrow "What kinda idiot would actually do that?"

* * *

(Meanwhile..)

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO BE WITH LALA- Wait, why is that stick sparking-YEEOW!"

* * *

(Hours later)

Yuuki Rito sat in the darkened plane in complete silence. Many of the other passengers have already fallen asleep along with a few stewardess'. His talk with his father echoing in his mind. He did have what it takes... right?

He couldn't save his mother...

He couldn't save Mr Osborn...

He had let that man die...

And now the school was gone...

All these failures weighed on his mind, each one will follow him until his grave. Can He do it?

Rito turned his sight to his partner in this endeavor, Lala Satalin Deviluke. She, for once, was quiet as She was in a deep sleep. He sighed before unbuckling his seat belt and standing up to go to the restroom. He halted before looking at the princess again and saw the girl's cell phone hanging slightly out of her pocket.

He grabbed it without alarming her and walked slowly to the bathroom. He enters and locks the door before staring harshly at the mirror inside. He sighs, before opening the D-Dial.

'I need to win... But Yuuki Rito is just a kid...'

He taps a few buttons before revealing his Spider-Man costume. His hand hovers over the articles of clothing before picking a single piece of fabric. His new mask. His downgraded mask. He had to remove the shutter feature as well as replace the lenses with his prescriptions. He also needed to still focus with them, so He intentionally made them slanted in a way that They looked triangular and sharp. He slipped on the mask and looks at himself in the mirror, And He had to say...

"Downgrade or not, still looks damn good."

'Even if Yuuki Rito can't..., Spider-Man is a different story!'

* * *

 **And that's a wrap/**

 **Rito has replaced his mask, and if you can't guess it with my pisspoor description. It's the Raimi mask. For all intents and purposes right now, He is wearing the Raimi Suit, That was what I was hinting at in Chapter 15.**

 **So Rito's big test will be deciding whether He has what it takes to do whatever it takes all on his own, how will that far him?**

 **Mary-Jane subplot expanding? She and Haruna (+Lala) will be the main girls this arc, so yeah. The relationships with Families is gonna be a real big theme in this story, a big part will be here. The good and the BAD.**

 ***^1: The looking device from the Amazing Spider-Man movies. Momo, You have met your match and you haven't even heard of Rito yet. Muhuhaha.**

 **8^2: Rito is Peter. Lazy and kinda convoluted? Maybe. Something I had planned? From the first day.**


	25. Here comes the welcoming committee

**Writing this chapter, that date for that trip was finally revealed. July 17. Enough time to see Far from home in theaters before I leave to see the movie again in Spanish. #Notsponsered**

 **To love-Ru and everything Marvel are owned by their respective owners, You got that?**

* * *

Yuuki Saibai sat on his couch and stared at his ceiling. It has been a good few months since He last had.

Since his son and house-guest were currently on vacation, and the fact his daughter would've been home alone otherwise, The Mangaka decided to move his operations back home, something his daughter enjoyed.

But not really the reason He was expecting.

"Yami-San!"

The author smiled as his only daughter hovering his new story editor. At first He was a little skeptical at letting a little girl be under his employ, despite the recommendation from his son and the guardsman saying to never call Yami-Chan little to her face, but She truly outdone herself with fight choreography

From what Zastin kept saying in his hushed whispers, She was some big bounty hunter? She just looked any other cute girl to him...

Said cute girl looked at his daughter with faint interest. "Yes?.." She says in a cool tone

Mikan didn't seemed bothered as She presented the only other girl a cup of cocoa. The blonde looks at the cup in front of her warily. The younger assured her "Don't worry, it tastes good!"

Yami looks at the cup before nodding, She slowly takes the cups and puts it to her lip. Most wouldn't see it it, but Saibai caught the slight jump the blonde did as She sipped on the drink. Nor did He miss the light blush that graced her cheeks. The girl coughs and places the cup down "...You are correct, Yuuki Mikan."

His daughter smiled "Thank you!"

It was honestly quite heartwarming to see his daughter make a new friend, as He usually takes a lot of time away from home, He normally doesn't get to see how his children really deal with aliens living in their attic. A sore spot for him and one even worse for his dear wife, as She never got to see these strange but fantastical people...

But now was not the time to mourn, He had several months to do that when debt came around, Now was the time for action!

* * *

"God, I napped on the plane, why am I still tired!"

Yuuki Rito slipped past the X-Ray machine of the airport. It was early in the morning when everyone left the plane, though it still left many people jet-lagged.

The moaner was a dirty-blonde girl who groaned as She sat in a chair with her other classmates.

Rito ignored their moans and inspected the airport He was in, the famed JFK international. He smiled, knowing He was home.

"Wow-wee~! This place is half the size of my dining room!" His alien princess companion just dropped a humble little bombshell as She looked around, also apparently immune to jetlag. The hero rolled his eyes before Mikado Ryouko strolled in, as healthy as ever dragging a barfing greened haired g- Run?

The doctor/Chaperone rose her hand "Hello dear students! As you know, I am your nurse, but also the head of this trip so our dear principal wouldn't come."

Rito shivered, He had absolutely no idea how they were able to keep the man down, well... that was kinda a lie. Yuu once called him yesterday to help keep down a dangerous fugitive/ public nudist, so it wasn't hard to line up the dots.

The doctor pulled out a small paper "When I call you up, you will go into specific pairs, These pairs will stay together for the duration of the trip, okay?"

Pairs? We have to partner up?! This will make being a superhero harder if He had to detach himself from some random Joe-schmoe every five minutes...

"Pair one: Arai Sayaka! and...Shirayuri Koyumi!"

A blonde haired girl and a... 'Hold on, was it it green or brown with this one? I thought it was black... Why does this one girl keep changing her hair color!' girl both cheer and walk to Mikado-Sensei in the first pair. it become just a waiting game as the number of students were sorted into groups.

"Next: Momioka Risa... and Sawada Mio!"

Both noticeable girls cheered before walking next to the teacher, who continued.

"Next: Kotegawa Yui... and Run Elsie Jeweria!"

A girl with long black hair walks forward calmly to the teacher and, specifically, Run, who gulped nervously as She looked at the girl

"Umm... I-I'll be in your care, Kotegawa-San..." The other princess politely bows

The other nodded and replied "As am I, Jeweria-San" She says with a curtsy before pairing up

Rito felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn to see Lala who pointed at Kotegawa "Rito, who is that? I think I seen her a lot."

"Of course you would, She's in our class, but more specifically, She the head of the disciplinary committee, She's in charge of our safety in our school."

"Is She like you?"

"Um... Kinda?" He shrugs "No powers but She what cans to help kids, help me out of a few swirlies..."

"Swirlies?"

"Don't ask..."

"Ano..."

We both take a step back to see Haruna-Chan standing right behind us. I move my gaze to see who else was left, and totally so I wouldn't be caught staring at her, and saw... noone else?

Mikado-Sensei, probably sensing our confusion, Fu-Fu's as She taps her clipboard "The inclusion of Jeweria-San made our total number of participants odd, so you three will have to be one group."

...I'm now paired with Haruna-Chan... On a dangerous mission... and I have to keep my secret from her at all times while with her...while also trying to confess... and take down some weapon dealers...

I think I can officially say God hates me...

* * *

(3rd person)

Soon the groups were filed into several filed into a american school bus and sent down the JFK highway, on route to our hotel and afterward, Horizon high. Many of the newly established groups all view the wayside and marvel at the sights, or just taken this time to talk to friends.

Yuuki Rito's group however was as silent as could be.

The boy slowly shifted his gaze to meet the violet haired girl, only for her to 'Epp!' and turn away. 'Ah! Damn it, why is this so awkward!' He mentally reprimanded himself while gnawing on his bottom lip

On the other side of the seat, Haruna Sairenji was also bad-mouthing herself 'Come on! You scared him off! That was your chance!' She thinks while biting into a handkerchief

Both socially awkward teens sat in silence as They fiddled with their fingers and stared off in the opposite direction of the other. This would be a most awkward situation for anyone..

Suddenly a firm and tight butt bumps right into Rito's face knocking him out of his stupor. He reorientated to see Lala standing on the seat and looking out the window. The girl was reacting to the sights like a newborn baby leaving the hospital. "Wow~! So many buildings, and they all got pretty paintings!"

Rito looked at where She was looking at and saw some street graffiti, Perhaps in another life, seeing such things would make him balk at the apparent disrespect to the buildings as vandalism, like how Kotegawa was currently talking Run's ear off, but the him of right now?

The teen simply smiled "Home..." He blinked as He actually recognized this section of the city. He pointed at a large structure "Jamaica hospital!"

Both Lala and Haruna looked at the apparent hospital in wonder, what was so special about it?

Rito chuckled "Feast your eyes on the birthplace of the next great Stark employee, Yuuki Rito."

Both girls' eyes widened in surprise "Really? You were born here, Yuuki-kun?" Haruna said, trying to start a conversation while also keeping her eyes on the hospital. Thoughts of Baby Rito currently on her mind were not helping her focus.

The boy, upon realizing Haruna-Chan was trying to break the ice as well, began to flub up "Y-Yeah! I'm kinda a half and half on my mom's side, this was her hometown as well..."

Lala took this opportunity to speak "Wow~! Maybe we can see her house then?"

Rito sighed in relief, speaking to Lala was WAY easier than speaking to Haruna "Yeah, well... it's my Aunt May's house, but I did promise I would see her... if that's okay with the both of you..."

Haruna smiled and nodded, hoping to enjoy some of the familiar sights with her crush and also get more help from Mary-Jane as well if She could only find 'Queens'?...

Lala nodded "Well duh! Grandmama-Rito will be awesome for sure!"

The boy nervously chuckled, praying Aunt May had it in her heart to survive any time with Lala...

...Actually yeah, Aunt May was immortal to him.

* * *

Time passed and the kids arrived at their hotel, each departing to leave their items and regroup in a hour. This left the kids time to claim the bed they would use for the rest of the week. One group had a problem though...

Yuuki Rito gulped as He looked at their hotel room: A standard two twin bed room with a bathroom, TV, couch and a small coffee table. Perfectly satisfactory for 2 people...

His eyes drifted over to Haruna who was also reeling back with the situation, She turns to him only to look away in embarrassment, a shared trait

"Bouncy bouncy!" Lala Satalin Deviluke happily cried as She bounced up and down on the bed She chosen.

"...Y-You can take the bed..." Both Rito and Haruna step back to look at each other in shock.

"N-No, I'm the guy, I can just take the couch or a broom closet."

"I-I wouldn't want to put Yuuki-Kun through something like that, I don't mind, I use to sleep on the floor sometimes when I first moved in with my sister.."

"It's fine really-"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Lala announced

Lala got on one side of her bed and pushed them to the other bed, combining them

"Now We don't have to worry, we can all share the same bed!... Haruna? Rito? Why are your mouths open like that?"

* * *

"Greetings our brothers and sisters at Sainan!"

The students all stood inside of a large room gymnasium to a the american elite school, Horizon High. Standing before them was a small group who identified themselves as the school's pride and joy, the decathlon team. The speaker was a African American girl with a peppy attitude that made her kinda cute.

The girl proudly step forward from her compatriots and raises her arms to all of Sainan's residents. "I hope that we all can come together and make friends with each other! I am the captain of Horizon High's decathlon team, but you can just call me Liz, Liz-"

"WOO~!" A cry from the Sainan group interrupted the speaker, making everyone look to where the sound originated. Onlookers were surprised to see it was the pervert Dirty blonde of the class. "Get it, girl!"

Rito raised a brow 'Huh, She usually never interrupts someone... and that Liz girl looks rather annoyed too.'

Liz had a, as said before, annoyed expression while glaring at Momioka "Risa... I appreciate the enthusiam but please..."

The spider blinked 'They know each other?'

The blonde waves all nonchalant "But Liz-Chan, this is the first time we get to see face to face!"

'Face to face? If I guess correctly, These two might be pen pals.. Strange, never picked Momioka to be one for long distance relationships... Especially when She could not physically grope them..' Rito thought

Liz coughed into her head, trying to regain composure "Where was- Where was I... Oh whatever," She said, giving up on her previous train of thought "I welcome you all to our school, We will all have a small luncheon in our cafeteria and afterward, We will have be allowed a free period where you may all visit our school, enjoy the library, visit our computer lab, see the science center..." She halted as She could see a few people's eyes wandering off "OR, since We have permission, Be allowed to swim in our swimming pool!"

Rito nodded along as his class cheered. 'Good, I can finally get some work done while everyone will be distracted by having fun, just a quick lap around the city while everyone plays and no one will be the wiser..'

* * *

The Spider-Teen sat at his table, spearing his plate of spaghetti, spinning his fork and putting the utensil in his mouth. He chews and swallows the food before going in for a second helping.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down Yuuki or You'll get a stomach cramp!"

Rito looked up to see Risa looking at him in a teasing tone. She sat on the other side of his table along Mio, Lala and Haruna. They were just talking among themselves while He waited for all of them to finish so He could excuse himself.

"Yeah!" The glasses wearing girl said "You won't be able to swim then!"

He shrugged "I'm not swimming." He says with conviction

"Eh?" The table altogether said, invoking shockingly wide eyes from all of them, except Lala who probably understood but felt disappointed nonetheless

"Yeah, I think I'll go visit the business center, catch up on some stuff... call my aunt maybe?" He said quickly, trying to come up with a good excuse

"I see what's going on here.." Risa said solemnly, drawing attention from the table, She pointed accusingly "You just don't want us to see what kind of flabbly body underneath all those clothes, right?"

"F-Flabby?!" Oh you little B-!

"Greetings humble guests, might I offer some refreshments?" Said a voice behind him. Rito turned around to see a chubby teen with dark skin, a brown shirt and hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers. he was pushing a cart full of drinks

Rito stood up "Why sure, guy I never met before! Might I question your products?"

"Why yes fine gentleman that I too never met before, I have classic cola, root beer, orange soda and grape at your selection." The teen said, playing along

"Classic cola, My good man, it is my favorite after all." He said taking a can

"I wouldn't have known that." The teen shrugged

"Thanks Ned."

"Oh You're welcome, Rito." Both boys then proceeded to before a quick handshake before ending with finger guns. Ned begins to walk away with the cart slowly as Rito sits down. The entire table gives him an incredulous look, making him quit the bit and break into a fit of laughter which caused Ned to buckle onto his knees and laugh as well.

Risa folds her arms "I guess you two know each other?"

"W-What would give you that idea?.." Rito said, trying to calm down. He held a arm out to the teen who on the floor "Ladies and Momioka, I introduce Sir Ned Leeds of 'Queens-Shire'."

The fat teen regains his composure and stands "Why thank you, Sir Yuuki Rito, also of 'Queens-Shire'." He looks at all the girls at the table "W-Whoa, How N-Nice to meet you, ladies." He gives a small bow

Risa smirks "A guy with some manners who doesn't immediately pounces? Cute. My name is Momioka Risa."

"I'm Lala!"

"Sawada Mio!"

"I-I'm Sairenji Haruna.."

Ned blinks "Oooh! So you are Haruna! Rito talked a lot about you."

"Eh?" The girls, except Lala, said

"Yeah He's always talking about how-YEEOW!"

"Oh no, looks like you are needed elsewhere Neddy-boy, don't want to get in trouble with your commitee, RIGHT?" Rito ends his line with a firm warning

"R-right.." The other teen boy replied, leaving a few cans of soda on the table, one of each, and left. As He was leaving, the girls notice him hopping on one foot away.

Rito plays it off "Oh Ned, That kidder~! Spouts off a lot of weird stuff, don't pay him no mind, Ahaha..." He ended with a nervous laugh.

Risa scoffed hotly "Yuuki-Kun, you are so full of it.."

The boy rubbed his hair nervously

"But I'll let it slide when We all take a dip in that pool~!"

"I'm still not good at swimming, I'll just visit the library instead." Rito said quickly

"Seriously?!" Risa and Mio stare at him like He was the biggest killjoy on the face of the earth, Lala nodded even if She knew his reasoning and Haruna?...

She had an idea.

* * *

Rito stretched his arms, walking down the halls of Horizon high. Just about everyone should be in the pool area now, Kotegawa will be patrolling the pool, Mikado-Sensei is 'Supervising' aka 'Taking a load off', Lala is keeping all their classmates distracted (God bless their souls) So all He had to do was find a nice bathroom, Change into his buttkicking clothes, find the bad guys, beat their butts into the dirt, save the day and get the girl... Preferably in that order...

"Spider-Man... Spider-Man... Does whatever a Spider can..." He said, humming a tune He heard on a radio show Lala listened to, He had a small guess it was Magical Kyouko She was listening to and for some reason, She was writing Lyrics pertaining to him. She must've been really thankful for that rescue if She was making a theme song.. Though it won't be as cool as the ones made for Iron Man, one of which was his ringtone.

"Spins a web.. any size..."

"Catches thieves just like flies?"

"Gah?!" The teen spins around to the visitor "Ha- S-S-Sairenji-San?..." The girl of his dreams stood before him, alone as far as He could see as He pans his eye sight to confirm their solitude.

The girl had a light blush on her face as She looked at him "Ano... Yuuki-Kun, are you sure about staying in the libary?"

The boys heart beat extra hard at the tone of her voice, a nice and shy tone that made him flutter "Y-Yeah... Y-You going t-too?..." He asked, if she did, He wouldn't be able to get away and change without alerting her if it was only the two of them... if his heart won't stop attacking him right now!

"No... Risa is dead set on getting every girl in the pool, and nothing will stop or She... I don't want to think of her Screwball-ish pranks.." She shivered

As well as He, everyone remembered the prank Momioka did on Saruyama when She found He bought some of Motemitsu's pictures of her in the locker rooms. A small fortune saved Saruyama as Motemitsu was found hanging from a lamppost in just his socks. JUST his socks.

On the bright side, He now knows He's bigger in one aspect more than his bully.

"I was wondering..."

He shook his head and return his attention to Haruna "Yes?"

The girl bit her lip "Do you know... Where Queens is, right?"

Rito blinked, what an odd question? "Oh yeah, that's where my Aunt lives."

Haruna took a breath "I was wondering... if it would be okay... ifIbroughtafriendfromherewithus?!" She said quickly

He caught it even if it was hard to understand her words "A friend?... You have a friend here?" Oh god, don't be a guy!

"Yes... a pen pal... I know She's nice, so if isn't any trouble?..."

A girl? Okay good, No need for to worry... "Yeah, sure. If it is okay with Sensei, then it's fine by me, plus Lala likes making friends so more the merrier." He shrugs

The girl smiled "Thank you... Yuuki-kun?"

"Hmm?" He perked

"Are you... sure you aren't going to swim?" She asks

Why would She ask? Seriously, WHY WOULD SHE ASK?! "M-Maybe not... I-I'm not good at swimming..." Which wasn't a big lie, He was never good at swimming before the bite so It gave a good enough alibi if any boys were curious and the girls wouldn't know since they had different times for the pool back at school.

"Is that so... What if I help?"

...

...

...

...

"Eh?"

"EEHH?!" She screams, realizing what She just said "I mean, after you see the library! I-I!?...Ah!" She ran down the hall

..."WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

* * *

When Rito exited the building in full Spider-Man garb from the window of a bathroom, He saw it was already close to nighttime. He climbed out the bathroom window and climbed along the wall to reach the rooftop. As He was making his ascent, He passed several windows...

That led straight into the swimming area.

He could see the plethora of students who wished to play in the water. As He predicted, everyone was there. And having fun as well. All were wearing bathing suits that looked supplied by the school.

He couldn't hear them through the glass but He could see Kotegawa telling off a few of the boys, He could see Mikado lounging on a chair (In a extremely skimpy swimsuit She must've brought herself), He could see Lala (In a two-piece Peke swimsuit) splashing water onto Momioka and Sawada.

And He could see Haruna looking around the pool area, as if searching for something... searching for him...

Rito quickly leaps beyond the window and scurries to the roof. After making it there, Rito pulls off his mask and runs a hand through his hair.

"Crap... I.. I need to find out about these weapons but..."

For the first time in his career as a superhero, with complete costume and everything, Yuuki Rito truly wished to be back to being just Yuuki Rito. Regular smart kid. With more than enough time to hang out with friends.. and even the girl of his dreams.

"Do the avengers... ever wish to not be... themselves? To just hang out with the people they care about without all this pressure..."

No... They had the benefit of having half their friends either be avengers or know well enough about their identity so They could excuse themselves without looking or feeling like douches, him? Quite the opposite

"I mean... Would it really be bad if I... skip the first day? I mean... This is meant to be a recreational trip, and I will barely spent time on actually relaxing..." The hero pondered "You know what? If in the next five seconds, if Spidey-sense does not go off, I'll just hang out with everyone, and make up for it double time tomorrow, That's fair right?"

He will get to take it easy this one night, and maybe even...

* * *

 _"Okay Yuuki-Kun, take it easy and we'll practice a backstroke..."_

 _"Wow! You're really getting the hang of this, Yuuki-Kun!"_

 _"Oh no! You swam too far and almost drowned!"_

 _"I just have to give you... Mouth-To-Mouth..."_

 _*Chu*_

* * *

Rito stood at the ready "It's decided! If nothing happens with Spider-Sense, I'll have fun!"

Les't start!

Fi-

*Spider-sense*

His Spider-sense carried his vision beyond the tall buildings surrounding him and to a lone bridge way into the distance.

And the small blue explosion that was there.

With a groan, Rito slipped his mask on and fired two web shots at nearby flagpoles in the direction of the bridge.

"It's official, I can say it. God just hates me.." *Fling!*

* * *

 **For the first time in forever,Aka since this story first began, 2 chapters released in one day!**

 **So yes, Rito is finally having the comic-Peter issue of 'Can I really not have any fun while as a hero'. One common complaint of the MCU Peter is that He is just way too happy to put on the suit. There are few days that He is reluctant to even look at the thing. Of course that isn't all the time, but a fair amount. Far from home seems to have it only be dropped immediately by Aunt May and Nick Fury.**

 **Was it kind of super selfish to just ignore the first day of investigation like that? Kind of yeah, it goes to show that Rito would at least think of more selfish desires. Like how Canon Rito would try his best to gain what HE wants, even if it blows up in his face. The weight of being Spider-Man will steer him on his path this journey but will it become too much to carry?**

 **By the way, most off the story will focus in the island of Manhattan, Brooklyn and Queens, just too have it clear where the characters are, I'll be sure to mention any location changes that are important**

 **Next: Brooklyn, Butts, Birds and Buildings**


	26. Burning and Building Bridges

**First off. WOW. That's a lot of reviews. Second of all, hello and welcome.**

 **Liamrodhudson331: I think Peke has no actual gender and the transformation was only because the artist wanted to draw them as a possible girl as a one time thing. Saruyama is high on emotions and coming to grips with Spider-Man and Norman, who literally died as He, or so He thought, were finally getting along. Captain Marvel... Sadly I will have to use the character since She is part of the MCU, but that isn't to say I can't alter her in some ways to be more palatable. Plus as I said before, She would get along with Gid and Selphie, especially in a love-triangle. I see it now.**

 **Also notes from a... lengthy PM:**

 **-This Yuuki Rito is more-or-less a skin for MCU Peter Parker, with the added benefit/detraction of Rito's wants and desires. The path He walks now is one I see helping him one day be a king, unlike Canon Rito who still denies that fact even after confessing to Lala. The endgame is a more mature Lala and Rito.**

 **-This fic will not shut up about the MCU because most kids in said universe also will not shut up about the MCU, as Homecoming shows, intrusive? Maybe, but honestly... Dozens of people are now able to fly in the sky, why wouldn't you talk about it?**

* * *

"I said No, it's too risky."

Adrian Toomes sat at a desk, disrupting some of the profits they had made in the past week, The business was doing find enough as is and materials were easy enough to collect...

That didn't stop Phineas Mason from getting some big ideas in his head.

The tinkerer himself had a chalkboard displaying an idea for a redesign for his wing-suit, as He went into detail "But boss, with the high-Altitude vacuum seal, we could go for [THE BIG ONE]" He said making quotation marks for that specific point

Adrian was more than alittle against it. "The big one could lose us just as much we are to gain, Hell even more!"

The big one was a known shipment of valuable and dangerous goods that were being shipped from out of the city to upstate New York, devices and gizmos that could surely fund his family for at least a century, the only problem is-

"I'm not going to steal from Avengers tower!" The shipment would be traveling to a specialized compound owned by the bastards who forced him into this business in the first place "We don't need those costumed freaks getting weary that We exist, We have enough problems since Fisk is moving his business elsewhere, so I don't even want to think about Stark or his croonies until after They leave the city."

Phineas sighed and pushed the board away, clearly disappointed that He wouldn't get to build his awesome design.

Adrian rolled his eyes "Don't give me that.. And have you finished work on Gargan's weird tail thing?"

The tinkerer blinked "Oh yeah, just letting the point cool down before I install it in the Exoskeleton... Seriously, what a weird thing to ask for, right?"

"Apparently He was inspired by some freakish thing from Japan, thought it "Looked cool"." Adrian said mockingly

"Oh yeah... Where in Japan though? I could have swore I heard about it before..."

"Sainan, Japan."

"Right... Lots of weird things are happening there lately, Eh boss?"

Adrian couldn't help but agree "Too many if you ask me, the fact We have representatives arriving soon gives me indigestion, but I doubt it would have anything to do with the business."

"Yeah... Imagine though, if one of those kids were that vigilante from there."

The vigilante, yeah He know what this guy was, How could He not when His daughter talked to her pen pal so often that the topic of Superheroes always comes up, none more so than this 'Spider-Man' freak. He had no reservations on the 8-legged freak, He was there and had no idea He existed like those idiots upstate. and He highly doubt a teenager would ever don a stupid outfit like that.

The boss scoffed "As if some kid is going to mess with us."

a ringing on the table in front of him took his attention away from the conversation, He could see a 'Unknown caller' flash on the screen but it had a familliar number on it, one of the numbers under his employ even, used so to keep their business a secret in the small chance of them is taken into custody and made to track calls.

He took one look at the number and realized this number

"This better not be what I think it is or I'll be pissed."

* * *

*twhip* "This better be what I think it is or I'm gonna be pissed."

Swinging through the air, Spider-Man traveled far out to find the bridge where the explosion happened. Using his internal knowledge of the layout of New York, it seemed that the blast happened nearby the famed Brooklyn bridge.

"If it is only fireworks, I'm throwing them into the bay.."

Spider-Man traveled until He came to the entryway of the bridge... to see another explosion on the other side. A smaller but just as powerful blast that He could feel in his bones.

"Okay... Now that is something else entirely." He looked up and fired a web to the bottom of the bridge and begun to swing as far as He could to get the other side, slowing down when He saw in the distance, exactly what He was looking.

His powered down vision could make out a label-less white van and another smaller car. But what really caught his eye were the individuals who were standing there. He stopped his swinging and carefully crawled to them to not arouse suspicion.

As He got closer, He could here talking. The people there seemed to be conversing on the items for sale. One was a Caucasian in a yellow winter jacket and the other standing in front of him was a black man in a blue and red shirt with jeans. He probably is the buyer since He was the furthest away from the van as the white guy was close to the back with another African american man with his back against the van.

"Whoa, This might be my big break... I might be able to stop them here if I play my cards right..." He said quietly, before pulling out his phone "I might want to get some evidence, just in case..." He said before recording a video

He watches the man in the yellow jacket walks into the back of the van, as if to find something.

"Huh, guess They make home visits as well as sale abr-Is that a arm?..."

The man in yellow walks back from the van to the buyer while holding a strange looking gun, the reason it was strange was the fact the barrel of the gun was a robot arm. The man in yellow smirks "Now this my friend is a reclaimed Sub-Ultron arm reclaimed from Sokovia."

U-Ultron?! That robot that tried to make a homemade meteor with the intent to destroy all life on the planet?! The threat that took an avenger dying to stop...

The man in yellow aims the Ultron arm at a helpless trashcan that seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He took a quick second to line the shot before pulling his trigger, firing out a beam of blue energy, hitting the trash can. That trash can was no longer part of this plane, that thing was gone leaving only a small pile of ash and debris on the ground.

Spider-Man nearly drops his phone in shock before the realization of having to spend money to buy a new phone making him save it at the last second "Jesus, These guys are legit, if They're not exclusively stationed in the US... could They even get stuff from Japan?..."

The image of some random no-name crook piloting the Rhino Armour appeared in his head as the monstrosity stomps on him with the Sub-Ultron arm ducktaped on it flashed in his head.

"Best try and stop these guys now before thinking of the worse case scenario..."

The man in yellow tosses the arm at the buyer "Here, you give it a try, I see some pigeons over there that could go for a rough awakening."

The buyer, understandingly so, looked apprehensive at holding a doomsday device in his hand and looked at the man like 'Man, what?' "I just wanted something low-key.." He looked the gun over with uneasiness "Why you trying to upsell me man..."

Huh... The guy didn't like it either?.. Better now get my hopes up, He admitted that He called them to get him a weapon..

The man in yellow holds his hands up before taking the gun from his hands "Okay, Okay, I have just what you need." He said walking into the van "I have a ton of other great stuff in here.

He has MORE?!

The man in yellow scrambles around and says "I have black hole grenades.."

Oh...

"Chitauri Railguns..."

A small whine exited Spider-Man's throat.

"Plasma Rifles..."

I... I...

"Atom scramblers..."

I might have bitten more than I can chew...

"Shock gauntlets..."

*Gulp* "A-At least I can confirm these guys are who I'm looking for..."

The other seller of the weapons looked annoyed as He walked up to the buyer "Look, Times are changing and We are the only ones selling these Hi-Tech weapons."

The only ones? Is He low-Balling it or can He take down These guys and won't have to worry about these weapons except the ones that were already out there?... I.. Think I can work with this.

The buyer looked even more reluctant "Look, all I want to do is stake this one guy out.."

The man in yellow said joyously "Oh, I got these Anti-Grav climbers then!"

"Climbers?" The buyer said interested

Okay time for me to-

[I AM!]

Yuuki Rito's eyes from under his Spider-Man mask became dinner plates, this was his 'You are late, get back or Mikan is going to have a cow' alarm He had set to his phone. He came to roughly tap the screen of said device "Off! Off! I thought I turned you off!"

[I AM! IRON MAN!] *

He could not silence the phone in time as the weapon sellers and the buyer all heard the ringtone, the african-american seller pulls a gun on the buyer. "Did you set us up?"

"Shit!" Spider-Man swore, realizing this could get really bad, really fast.

"W-W-Whoa! Hold up, I-"

"Whoops! Sorry guys!" Spider-Man drops from his hiding place and lands in front of the crooks, who all stare dumbfounded "Y'know, I thought I had this on silent, oh what a world!"

The man in yellow gasped "What the hell are you?.."

"Oh! Just a lovely tourist, got lost on my way to-NEWARK!" At the cry of the New Jersey town, Spider-Man fires a web at Seller #2's pistol and rips said weapon and throws it aside. While this, He drops his phone on the soft grass, This might get messy.

Seller#2, upon being disarmed, quickly runs inside the van passing Yellow-guy, Spider-Man sent a quick glance to the seller who was quickly getting into his car. He sighed, running to the van but not before flicking his wrist in the direction of the car, shooting one of his Spider-Tracers and attaching itself onto the car 'Not who I'm after, but then again, He is a criminal...'

While doing this, his spider-Sense flared making him look back at Yellow-Guy, who was pulling out something from the van.

"Hey buddy, I like to have a word with-... AH!?" In a instant, Yellow-Guy swings around and slams into Spidey's gut with the shock gauntlet and sent him flying far. Far enough to fall into the East River where They were all doing business from.

*Splash!*

...

"Ahh!" The head of the web-headed hero sprung out of the liquid, inhaling a deep breath "Jesus this is cold!" He shivered before webbing on to the guard rails on land. 'Then again, this is December...'

He lands on the rail to see the van start to drive away, He quickly fires a web line at the retreating vehicle "You're not getting away from-!"

*Slip!*

"Eh?" He faceplants onto the ground as the van begins to drag him onto the street. 'Gah! I must've been so wet I couldn't stick to the railing... and now my chest is getting road rash!'

The van makes it way through the streets of Brooklyn, occasionally making sharp turns to try and shake him, but couldn't do so easily. But honestly, it was doing a good job at trying.

"Ti-Ti-ti! Hot hot hot!" Spider-Man said as He was dragged along the concrete like some sort of ragdoll, occasionally swinging right into trash cans and knocking them over, He had to get control. He fires a web line at one of the swinging back doors of the van to try and stablyze hims-

*Pew!*

'Did He just blast that door off?!' He lost his grip on that web to narrowly avoid the door that came off 'The guy in yellow is firing shots at me with one of those weird guns!'

He fires another web line at the van to try and stablyze himself and stop these guys...

Before unfortunately, He soon realized that He placed too weight on a single point which was grinding on the streets of Brooklyn at a speeds upwards of 50 Miles per Hour...

"AH! MY-"

* * *

"-BUTT!"

(Horizon High, Lower Manhattan. New York City)

Back at Horizon High, Momioka Risa continues her bout to sexually harass everyone of her classmates. Her current victim? The princess of Deviluke herself, Lala Satalin Deviluke.

"I said it before and I say it again, I can't believe your butt is so firm!" The perverted blonde says, without a hint of shame, while feeling up the pink-haired girl who took it in stride.

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yeah girl! What sort of diet are you on to get such a nice body?" Risa said, half playing around and half wanting to know the answer... for a friend, she swears.

"Diet?... What's that?" The girl said nonchalantly, wondering if was some sort of food.

"Ah.." Peke in their badge form announced out of nowhere "Lala-Sama's physiology is that of a Charmian, as her mother before allowing her perfect hair, perfect figure and perfect voice, 100% bombastic."

All three human girls surrounding the princess stared her right in to the face for a few moments before not so subtlety checking her figure out. A single thought rang in their heads 'Damn Alien Genes...'

"Momioka!"

"Huh?" The blonde as well as her companions turn to see the voice that called out to her. Stomping her way towards the group of girls was the disciplinary committee chairmen, Yui Kotegawa and, being dragged against her will was Run. She stood in a swimsuit like most as were presented with by Horizon High. The only ones who weren't in the suits were Mikado-Sensei and Lala. Which made them a bit curious, did Mikado had a swimsuit on her at all times? Lala just had Peke with her, how did their guardian get a bathing suit like that in winter times?

The disciplinary leader glaring at Momioka "I shall not allow such shamelessness to happen on this trip, we are honored guests of this establishment!"

"Big talk about shamelessness when You got those jugs bouncing about, ready to pop out and- Mind if I squeeze?" Risa switched mindsets after staring at Yui's breasts for a few seconds, the closest She seen to someone sharing Lala's breast size without the need for surgery... Maybe? She doesn't know Yui's life, maybe She should give them a squeeze just to make sure They're real... Hehe...

"E-Eh?! No! Why would you even ask that! This is not Sainan!"

"So if it WAS Sainan, I could go whole-hog on your hooters?"

"GAH!" A completely frustrated Yui screamed "Never mind that, I came to demand you release Deviluke-San's... rear end, many of the boy's from our class and Horizon high have done nothing but stare at your shamelessness for 10 minutes!"

Lala herself turn to see many boy's sat at the edge of the pool and in truth, staring at them. She didn't mind however, She was used to being watched naked all the time at home by handmaidens so this wasn't much different, and hey! She had a swimsuit on, much more appropriate, right?... Wait, that sounded like a line Rito would of used?

"Ohh~ Well at least They're being honest on their feelings, maybe we can give them a show?"

"Why you-?!"

"Where's Rito-San?" Run said, in a similar swimsuit as her classmates with a pair of swim goggles on her face.

Risa 'Tch'ed "Him? He was the one I was talking about, a chance to check us out, and He decides to go to the library instead."

The memorizian cried "Seriously?!"

Yui however nodded in approval "Ah, as expected of Yuuki-San."

Lala tilted her head "You know Rito, Yui?"

"Don't say my first name like that!" The girl said flustered "And yes... Yuuki Rito is our star player in exams, very well behaved and does not seek trouble unless some... outside forces... Drive his hand.." Why was Yui giving Lala that look? "He is a student most should aspire to be."

"AKA, Boring~!" Risa mocked

"Why you!" Yui sighed "Yuuki-San is more than able to look after himself, so I trust him to behave properly by himself."

Lala smiled, happy that someone liked Rito like She did. She didn't like how Rito had to ditch, even if She understood his reasoning, so She hopes Rito finishes his plans so He can have fun before this trip's over.

"Speak for yourself, I only entered here to see Yuuki-San, so I'm leaving to go to the library.."

Lala's eyes widened 'Oh no! If She does, They'll know Rito isn't actually there! Evasive maneuver! '

"hmm... I suppose if you want-"

"Run! Let's play cannonball again!"

"WHAT?! I don't want-?!" Before the green haired princess could refuse any further, Lala grabbed her arm and flung her into the the drink with a loud splash! A few seconds pass before Run's head pops out as She draws breath. She soon glares at Lala with a deep rage "Why You!? Why would you do that!"

Lala smiled "Like I said! Cannonball!" She yells, running to the pool and hopping in with a splash as well, As She moved within the water, She congratulated herself 'Yay! I have to keep everyone playing until Rito gets back... I wonder what is He doing right now?"

* * *

*Smash!*

(Brooklyn heights, Brooklyn)

"Ow..."

The chase had came to a bitter end as the driver of the van made a sharp turn too far, sending the web themed hero over several trash bins... and the back wind-shield of a parked car. So lay the Spider-Man under a pile of broken glass as He sees, through the front windshield, the weapon dealers making their escape...

"YOU ARE NO HERO!"

"Kh..." The spider rises from the broken glass "I'll show you... a hero..."

Groggily getting to his feet, Spider-Man shakes his head to clear off any lingering glass fragment

"Ugh... That trigger... It means I lost another power..." He slowly begins to follow the direction of the van "I need to know which one..."

Crouching low for a split second, He leaps a tremendous height concluding his legs power didn't take a hit. He fires a web and swings amongst the tall brooklyn building in the direction last seen being used by the van. His swing came to an end as He traveled straight into a wall, placing his feet first, He plats his boots on the brick and begins to climb with no issue

"So it isn't wall-crawling this time... so what is it?" He asked aloud as He flipped onto the rooftop. His eyes catch sight of a retreating back end of the van, which wasn't hard seeing as it was missing a door.

Not missing a beat, Spider-Man quickly begins hopping rooftops in pursuit of the white van, adding a little finesse as He parkours over airvents and chimney shafts

"I'm still not seeing what power is gone... maybe it's my combat strength? What ever, as soon as I catch these guys, I'll be just fine!" The Spider-Man said, making his way closer to his destination.

"Thought You'd get away from me, huh?!" He said as He only barely lagging behind the van before Leaping off the building and preparing to divebomb the van "SURPRISE!"

*Shunk*

"Eh?"

Suddenly. The Spider-Man's body lurched up and was taken back into the air. Soon, the van, the lampposts and even the buildings began to shrink as He was taken higher and higher. Try as He might to release himself, his leg was caught inside the snare of a deadly mechanical grip.

"What the hell?!" Spider-Man looked up to see what had caught him only to find a man... with metal wings! "What?!

Suddenly, at a high enough altitude... The man with the wings lets go.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The hero said afraid as gravity had once again taken effect. He quickly at speeds of several miles per hour, straight to the concrete below. He couldn't fire a web at these speeds, he wouldn't be calculate a proper swing, He would very possibly miss and also very possibly go SPLAT.

"Come on, think! Think or you're gonna be bug splatter on the concrete!" He held the spinnerets of his web shooters close together "Maybe... I need to time this right or it's bye-bye Spidey!"

He pressed the triggers of his shooters at the same time and connects both web lines, He did not stop and allowed the web to get longer and longer "If the wind pressure is strong enough, then it should turn this tubular webbing..."

As described before, the wind pressure flattened the thick webbing and created a dome-like object, making what was once random webbing...

"Into a makeshift web-Parachute!"

The web parachute did as it was supposed to do and slowed his fall tremendously. Not too much mind you, but enough to where He won't have to worry about death via becoming a pancake "Phew! Almost bought the farm back there..." This left him a bit to reflect on what had just happened

"That... guy with the wings, He must be in cahoots with the guys with the weapons... At least I know one thing, I know that these guys weapons aren't limited only to fancy guns, so I need to be prepared... Still though, it's kinda weird, Spider-Sense didn't even budge with him! Even if an opponent is fast like Yami or Zastin, Spider-Sense would at the very least give me a split second heads up... wait... The power that disappeared, was it Spider-Sense?! My ace in the-gulp gulp gulp."

...

...

...

He had just drifted into the river while distracted, right?

* * *

Pulling himself out of the river, Spidey pulls himself out of the drink and got on to dry land... and on top of a ice cream shop by the bay, Ample Hills Creamery was it?

On the rooftop of the building, He removes his mask and tries squeezing out some of the excess water from it. "Sort of glad I removed the electric bits... might have to waterproof my gear, y'know... if I get this powers thing under control." He quipped before taking a bite out from a Iron Man themed ice cream treat that was sold there, He preferred Stark-Raving-Hazelnut but this cherry stuff ain't bad.

"Still though, I might be over my head. And Zastin did say I couldn't pull any of my previous contacts for this job..." He sighed, feeling dejected "Out of my zone, everyone's mad at me, can't get help and I can't even tease Yuri with Spider-Cop?.."

I.. need a hand, the police? No, if it's anything like Sainan, There's a strict 'No Vigilantes' code up... Any local crime fighters? Pfft! Enhanced guys in New York who haven't already been scouted by the avengers? I-

"Wait... The Avengers?" Another quick squeeze of his mask and He quickly puts it on. The lenses inside go and assist him as He searches the distance Island of Manhattan until He found the building He was looking for, a tall building that suck out from all the others. Why?

Maybe because of the bright neon 'A' on it?

"Of course! The Avengers! I should've caught them up to speed in the first place!" Spidey quickly finished his ice cream and made to swing back to the Brooklyn Bridge to collect his phone and get back to the Island of Manhattan. "Here I am, in superhero central, going to take a criminal weapons organization down all by myself!" He taps himself on the head, mocking himself for a foolish thought

He began swinging back to the bridge "I mean, giving them this information will definitely earn me some brownie points with the team, plus falcon would definitely be able to beat flying-vulture-guy!.. maybe? I think?"

Honestly, it doesn't matter just who They send his way, a hand would be more than enough. And maybe this could be his gateway to a career He really wants!

* * *

(Undisclosed Location)

Idiots... The whole lot of them, Idiots!

Descending from the air through a skylight in the roof of a unknown building, Adrian Toomes landed inside. His thoughts a violent cesspool of profanity and insults.

"They were seen..." He said, hastily removing his helmet before throwing it to the ground."They were seen!"

"Boss?"

Adrian turns his glare towards the voice that called for his attention, who epped and shivered in his place. Real spineless that Mason..

"Um... Your wife has been calling you... Messaging about a brake light."

Adrian huffed, too tired for this bullshit already "What did I tell you about looking at my phone?"

Mason epped again "S-Sorry... You just left it on the counter, and you know I'm a curious person by Nature." He backed away, as if hoping something would take Adrian's attention off of him.

And He thanked his lucky stars when a damaged van pulled in, a happy Jackson Brice hanging out of the back that was currently smoking. The men hopped off with a laugh "Haha!"He was all smiles as He regarded Adrian who was quite the opposite emotions at this time "I mean, that was badass!"

Adrian rand his gloved hands through his already balding hair in order to contain his frustration. He let out a breath "How many times have I told you not to fire them out in the open.." He breathed

Brice took offense to the tone "You said move the merchandise-"

"Under the radar. Under the radar!" Adrian snapped back "That's how we survive. Because of you, we risked a potential leak to those freaks and bastards uptop that we exist!"

Brice did not regard the words with any care but his partners in the van noted how pissed Adrian was and at least looked ashamed.

"Look at you! Out there wearing that goofy thing and lighting up cars! Even gave yourself a name! The shocker! 'I'm the shocker! I shock people!'.. What is this, pro-wrestling?" Adrian mocked

Brice huffed and and walked away like a moody teenager "Whatever, Old man."

This cause his partners to take a step back from the time known as Adrian getting ready to explode. The man himself tried to keep it under wraps as He walked to Brice. "Look." He said, unevenly "I know you don't give a shit about anything but I do. I built this whole place because I got people I have to look after-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Jackson Brice muttered, showing how much He did not care for Adrian's words.

This was the last straw for Adrian who finally had enough and snapped back "You know what? I can't afford your bullshit.. Get out of here."

Brice was alarmed "What?!"

"You're done. You're off the crew, get out."

Brice glared at Adrian before adopting a smug attitude that surprised everyone around him "Yeah, All right.. But I wonder one thing, old man."

Adrian glared but did not answer

"I wonder if you could afford me out there... with ALL I KNOW?" He smirked

Adrian blinked, Mason blinked, his partners blinked, the various members scattered around blinked. He wasn't thinking...

"One peep from me and I get a reduced sentence, you? Maybe 70 to 100? wonder how your precious family would react to knowing their house is paid with blood money?"

He was actually threatening to revealing their entire operation should He be fired...

That was the last straw.

Adrian released a breath and smiled "Okay."

Brice quirked a brow "Okay?"

Adrian nodded "Okay... You're right. You're ABSOLUTELY right..." He regarded Mason and mouthed 'That work?' He gestured to a gun Mason was working on

The inventor shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.."

'Ugh, I have to take it..' He returned his gaze to Brice who looked none to impressed. That changed as Adrian lifted the gun up "I can't afford that." He said calmly

Brice realizing He went too far, tried to plead "W-Wait?!"

Adrian did not heed his words as He pulled the trigger and fired a beam of blue energy, instantly turning Brice into dust. The only think remaining was the shocker gauntlet. The workers look in horror at the dust that was once a man.

One of Brice's partners, Schultz, perfectly voiced everyone's thoughts "Damn.."

Adrian blinked before turning to Mason, puzzled "I thought this was the Anti-Grav gun?"

Mason blinked "What? No, it's that one!" He pointed to a similar looking gun on the desk

Adrian Toomes took a second to process what happened before shrugging it off "I did say I was gonna kill him of of these days..." He walked over to his ashes and bent over, picking up the gauntlet " I didn't think it would be quite literally but I'm not complaining." He dusted off the gauntlet, blew on it to remove a stubborn patch of ash before tossing it at one of Brice's partner's "Here... You're the Shocker now."

Phil Watson gulped "Yes sir..."

* * *

(New York, Avengers Tower)

"Oh no you don't!" A irritated voice hollered. It belong to a hefty man in a business suit. He was known as Harold Joseph Hogan, but many of the people He met on a day-to-day basis refer to him as 'Happy', a stupid ironic nickname that sadly stuck around. Damn it, Tony.

He has busy talking down to a awkward looking hand connected to a pole on a strange device, the aptly named Dum-E or how Happy would put it, a great big pain in his ass. The machine had in it's mechanized grip a vase Tony had left up their for random Feng Shui or maybe even just for a quick laugh that a pot was left next to super computers, Honestly it was hard to tell with his friend sometimes.

"Put that down, it's worth more than you or me.." He scolded the most-likely unfeeling droid, who did as He was told and let out a sound that sounded like a moan. The man rolled his eyes and went to check his clipboard "Come on, don't give me that! We got a week before this is done before We can take the lower levels... and having enough stuff to entertain kids.." What was Tony thinking allowing a field trip to an incredibly dangerous facility like this one?

Happy passed by several workers dismantling several large computers power supplies which were taking priority over some of the other stuff Tony had left around. Apparently Thor left some strange magic belt lying around that increased strength, which He didn't try one only to see it didn't make it around his waist, and a new shield for Cap, some sort of prototype phasing shield from summon itself from a gauntlet.*

The disgruntled old man rubbed his aching temples "Ugh... I don't think I can handle anymore 'Super Heroes'..."

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

Happy quickly turned his head to the windows leading to the huge overview of the entire city... to see a red blue clad figure sticking to the window. The figure stared directly at Happy and waved happily "Oh hello! Nice to make your acquaintance, I am Spider-Man!... Can I come inside? It's really high up here..Please?"

Happy grumbled, very much annoyed already. He then pointed towards the docking bay for the quinjets and soon this 'Spider-Man' climbed there fast. Yes, CLIMBED. "I'm getting too old for this..."

Happy walked to the bay as The Spider-Man was marveling at the sight of the city at nighttime "Hoowee, Mr Stark certainly knows where the best sight in all the city is, Just priceless..."

The voice sounded young, maybe a young adult or a teen at least? Oh god, Teenage Avengers... He just felt more hair fall out. Shacking those thoughts, Happy called out "Okay kid, what do you want? and make it snappy or else I'll call the cops.. and if that doesn't work, the avengers." He threatened, hoping it won't happen, as They would have to repair anything damaged for the new owners.

The Spider-Man responded "O-Oh yes! Um... Wait, you're Happy Hogan! Mr Stark's head of security!"

Smart little kid, huh? "Quite, now you explain YOURself."

The teen became flustered and fidgety, as if meeting some guy important like a celebrity or something "O-Of course Mr Hogan, um.." The boy kicked his feet "I am Spider-Man and I am requesting the Avenger's help." He said, giving a polite, if hasty, bow.

Happy raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes." Spider-Man calmed "I came to this city tracking down some weapons that seemed to causing loads of trouble."

"Isn't this something you should bring up with the police?" Weapon dealings in New York isn't anything new sadly..

"I can't, These weapons are too dangerous! They managed to burn down a school in Japan!" The kid announced before producing a phone "I even have some evidence that could help us take them down." He held the phone out to the man

Happy didn't take it however, unsure of why it was his problem "Like I said, this is more of a police matter and I'm a little busy moving all this stuff out."

"But I-" The teen stopped dead in his tracks at stared at Happy for a good 10 seconds without saying a thing "M-Moving?.."

Happy quirked an eyebrow "Yeah... It's not in the know yet but Tony just sold Avengers Tower."

The Spider kid dropped his phone and landed with a thud loud enough to imply He just cracked it "WHAT?!"

Happy rolled his eyes "Some guy called Tenjouin just bought it out and Tony decided to just have everything Upstate."

"But I- But I..." The boy shivered, body language going all over the place uncomfortably "Where will the avengers be then?.."

"Upstate as well..." Happy started to pity the boy who just had the rug pulled out from under him.

The boy slumped down in defeat before looking right back up "W-What about Mr Stark! Maybe I can get into contac-"

Happy nipped that thought in the butt "Tony is in his second retirement as Iron Man and He intends to keep it.." For as long as He can, it's almost like it's impossible for Tony to just NOT be a superhero sometimes. Maybe a kid could help him out, superheroes don't have kids... wait...

Happy stares at the teen who looks at him in wait, The blank glass-frame eyes looking back at him, just waiting but... it wasn't impolite, like He is trying to be calm and take in all the information being sent his way... Maybe... Just maybe...

"But maybe I can send something his way."

"C-Can you?!" The teen squeaks

"Sure... I think all the avengers are away in Europe right now but if you give it a few days, I think they'll be right back to you."

"As soon as possible would be most kindly! I mean I have only this week to stop these guys and-" The teen stopped "Never mind that now."

'A week? Maybe He was a... Nah, that can't be.. right?' Happy held out his hand to the costumed teen "I'll send it to my Email and then I'll forward it to Tony for ya, kid."

"S-Seriously!" The boy picked up his phone placed it in the hands of the man older than him who quickly entered his Email while the boy breathed a sigh of relief "Please do, I'll try and keep an eye on these and I'll be sure to keep you and Mr Stark posted!" He exclaimed, getting back his phone

Really laying it thick with the 'Mr Stark' there, huh? was what Happy thought as the Teen leaped from the roof and... began to swing on threads? "Did I really just make some deal with some 'Avengers' fanboy?..." He said, wondering how this little interaction will pan out, hopefully not stressing even more out and complaints from Tony (again) on how He's fine or how He doesn't need a 'hand'

Maybe... Just maybe... Having a hand might be good for Tony. For his own sake.

*Crash!*

"Buu..."

Did that Robot- "Damn it, Dum-E!" Happy ran back inside to check the broken, and most likely expensive, item.

* * *

"Okay!... That could have gone better, but can't really complain."

Spider-Man swung throughout the city of Manhattan which felt... Nice, actually. Pretty homely to be honest.. Anyway, He was quickly making his way back to Horizon High before anyone can find out He was gone

"I got the Avengers attention.. Sort of, and now I'll have to do is track these guys and keep an eye on the guys with the weapons, beat flying vulture guy, some other third step and boom! Profit!" He released his web while saying this and taps his fist into his open palm. After a few seconds, He ejects from said pose before returning to swing.

"Web swinging always manages to take the stress off of things, 200 dollars for a shrink? I think not!"

Still, He needs to be smart about how He goes with the short time He's given. If He was to keep an eye on the bad guys... He would have to ditch both Haruna and Lala. One would cause him heartache and the other would give him a heart attack should anything go wrong. "I can only use the bathroom excuse for so long until they think I'm up to something or I have some sort of bladder problem."

"I have to find ways to establish certain sick leaves, tomorrow is our first free day... I might be able to lose them in some shops without too much of a problem, i hope... Then the day after will be the field trip to... what was it again? The 9/11 museum, I think... I can say I ate something gross the day before and pretend to be sick or maybe say the topic makes me feel uncomfortable.."

"Then there's that trip to freaking Broadway. Being on a paid Field trip has it's perks. Might have to miss seeing Hamilton live though if I find those perpetrators. the day inbetween then and that fancy dinner party... can't skip that one I suppose."

I'm on the clock and I need to make the most of the time I have, and I NEED to get these guys as soon as possible, by any means- "Oh there's My stop." The hero called, seeing the familiar silhouette of Horizon High. He swings and lands next to the window of the pool area. He peeps in to see that all the students still frolicking in the pool. Apparently Run and Kotegawa are in some race with Lala and are circling around to try and get her.. Or just throttle her neck.

"Oh well, if She's happy... better get changed quick before somebody leaves and finds out I'm missing."

Quickly, The Spider-Teen scurries down the wall to reach the windows of the men's restrooms. Slowly He opens the window and moves right in, He crawls along the ceiling and hovers over the stall that contains his clothes. Removing his masks, He lets out a small breath

"Y'know... I hope I'm able to finish this quest without my spider-sense, with it being my ace in the hole, I don't what may hap-

*Clack*

Slowly cracking his neck to the right, He peaks into a stall that held a large blurry figure. Slowly lifting his mask up so a lens could cover one of his eyes, He see who that person was.

Ned Leeds. His friend.

"Oh What the F-!"

*Detach*

*Slam!*

As The hero lay on the ground after losing his grip on the ceiling, falling and hitting his head on the rim of a toilet, The unmasked hero known as Yuuki Rito mumbles "What else could go wrong..."

* * *

In the heart of the bustling city, one man watches out his window to view it all. The people He informs. The people who trust him. and respected him. His mustache agreed.

"Jonah!"

The man turns to see a man of African descent walk into his room. One of the few people in his office who didn't give him a headache most of the time "Robbie?"

Robbie placed a folder on his desk and He sneers as He a picture of a masked man connected with a paper clip on the folder

"The hell is that?"

Robbie elaborated "We got some reports of a chase in Brooklyn with some property damage, Eyewitness reports claim this man was seen running around."

Jonah took the picture from the folder and sneered "And who pray tell is this walking fashion disaster?"

"Sources claim He's a hero from Japan called 'Spider-Man', the one our Japan branch always badmouths."

Jonah scowl deepened "And now's this delinquent is in MY city? Just what I need for my blood pressure, another vigilante.."

"Your blood pressure was bad to begin with, and I don't think He's really a bad guy-"

"Bah! He wears a mask, what good person wears a mask! What does He have to hide? Any claim of responsibility? Punk should show his face, THEN I might change my mind." Jonah sits down and places a cigar in his mouth and lets it hang as He looks for a lighter "Doubt it though."

Robbie sighed "Jonah, I know you hate masks-"

"Eh!" Jonah imitates a buzzer "I don't want to hear it, you can't change my mind. These fools in masks are not real heroes like police officers, firemen, (Newspaper publishers) or... Astronauts." Jonah finished, deciding He didn't want the cigar anymore and placed it on the table

Robbie sighed, Knowing this was a losing battle "Fine Jonah, What do you want to do?"

Jonah's vigor returned "What do you think? Front page of the early morning release 'Big Apple fears Spider Bite! Spider-Man, Hero or menace?' get some of that synergy with the Japan branch and all... and get a picture of the bug here, We need proof of the menace being here and reaching havoc."

Robbie rolled his eyes "I'll get Eddie on it, He'll do his best to get you your pictures."

"Yes..." Jonah turns away and back out the window as if searching the area to catch the illusive creep and maybe get the picture himself and save a few bucks "MY pictures of Spider-Man!"

* * *

 **After Ten thousand years, I have awakened from my slumber and finally finished this damn chapter. Wow, procrastination hit me HARD! plus Me having two jobs didn't help either...**

 **This chapter is... EVERYWHERE. with a lot of exposition and a few contrivances. and I know that will be a criticism... But this is how I plotted the story, and how I'll make it go. It gets a bit less contrived from here boys and girls.**

* * *

 **Recap, Rito has established a (sort of) link to the avengers, half way there! Also Try to keep you identity secret, boy!**

 **Toomes is arming himself for a battle! How will that pan out?**

 **Happy Hogan hopes Spidey could help ease Tony's mind. Give you a few guesses how that'll pan out.**

 **Lala's having fun on her trip! But for how long will the smiles last?**

 **JK Simmons- I mean, J Jonah Jameson has arrived! And He wants his pictures of Spider-Man!**

* * *

 **I will be doing something a little different with Jonah as opposed to other Spidey Fanfictions.**

 ***= Rito's ringtone is the 2nd 90's Iron Man animated TV Theme, the badass one.**

 **Please Review and tell what to improve on, I'm starting with Liam's critism already. Not all of it, because that would be a massive rewrite but enough.**


	27. Forever, We can make it!

**November 16, 2019: It was on this day when We FINALLY got the reveal of the English dub of To Love-Ru! I had almost lost all faith, in fact earlier that day I tweeted on the crossword that I didn't think I could last much longer with it being almost a year! Now that tweet has been liked by several of the voice actors!**

 **I never heard of Ry Mckeand before today, but now that I have, I love him as Rito. Okay, the yell when He first addressed Haruna didn't mesh with my ears but everything else, especially Inner-Rito, sounded perfect. Now that is the voice I'll be thinking about when I write snarky comments on this story. Haruna sounded good as well and Alexis Tipton as Lala? You just fucking sold this series to me. I'll preorder this bitch!**

 **And If you are from Brotherhoof12's The Amazing Jaune Arc series, I apologize for the mess that is the earlier chapters, I'll sort them out when I get the time... I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested, just ask. And yes, This Yuuki Rito is the Spider-Man who just landed in Remnant, how did that happen? I know and so does Brotherhoof12 who will reveal at a later date. A sidenote, The Rito in 'The Amazing Jaune Arc' is indeed the same Rito as here, but because I have been planning this crossover for a while just as He was to start 'The Breach' arc (We actually began planning this since around the fight on the bridge in his story), We have agreed to use an older version of Rito, one who just finished this arc actually, so we both know how some bits of the both our stories are gonna go down but this also means if you go to his story, I warn you of massive spoilers for the 'Homecoming' Arc.**

 **Warning: To Love-Ru is a niche pervy harem comedy series and this story will be no exception. While slow in the beginning with the gags with playful groping, this chapter contains the first *REAL* use of To Love-Ru's most used gag, Rito tripping on women and undoing their dressing in a way that in-canon, it is noted as a impossible miracle sort-of super power that just happens. It is a common joke in Canon and I can't just get rid of it. I already get enough complaints about not enough To Love-Ru here in this To Love-Ru story. It's a minor issue so I hope that is understandable, and if you would like to understand what I mean better, please support the official English translations of the manga and the English dub when it is released. Please. I need it to be successful or I will cry.**

 **Cristhian: Considering this is a crossover between both the Marvel multiverse and To love-Ru, plus the fact the To Love-Ru side only just got here, It's taking a bit of time for them to settle in while the marvel stuff takes centerstage... for now. Trust me, the next arc will be mostly centered around the To Love-Ru side. Of course I won't be neglecting everything from To Love-Ru, In fact this chapter has the first prat falls of the series.**

 **Sidenote: Today, the day of upload, is both the day Rito was officially revealed to The 'Amazing Jaune Arc'-Verse and also my birthday! I'm on a roll today!**

 **Magister-Of-Oz does not own either the characters of Marvel or To Love-Ru, please support the official release. Specifically To Love-Ru's, Disney has enough money as is. March 31, Here I come!**

* * *

As I lay on the slightly dirty floor of the Horizon High Bathroom, I wonder how my life could get any worse...

"Rito?! You were on the ceiling?!"

Bouncing on to my feet, I exclaim "N-No! Y-You are hallucinating! None of this is real! You were the one who hit his head on the toilet!"

Silence filled the ever quiet bathroom "...That was massive bullshit and you know it."

A gulp entered my throat as I had to admit I wasn't great at covering my tracks as I thought "...Can you wait a minute and let me change?"

It was silent so I took it as a 'go ahead' and remove the (still) damp costume. I rolled it into a ball and toss it into my bag and quickly changed into my regular clothes. After placing my glasses on my face, I take a moment to sigh to myself in disappointment.

'Greaaat. Is this gonna be a thing? Me falling over and the world deciding to make my life suck a little more each time?' Pushing the bathroom stall door open, the sounds of another door opening to the right of me makes me turn to the noise as I see Ned shambling out of the stall, fumbling with his belt on his trunks to put it on right. Strolling over, I shove my hand over his mouth when I saw him begin to open it.

"...What did you saw?"

He looked at me and then my hand. He backed up a step and looked me in the eye "... I didn't see you wash your hand."

Not the response I wanted, I rolled my eyes and said "The wall crawling... Please forget you ever saw it."

"What?!" Ned said egregiously "How can I forget that?! You were just ON THE CEILING! How?! Was it the suit? Where is the suit? How do you stay attached and-" I slap my hand over his mouth again. I'm really happy Ned is a american guy, if it were a girl, I'd usually fumble my words or unable to just casually touch them without a myriad of complaints on personal space, I'd never get a word in then... Good thing I'm not around girls too often then!

I glare right into his soul "I... If you can bring yourself to forget, I need you to never say what you just saw to ANYONE, caphise?"

Ned steps back again "What?.. I don't think I can keep a secret like this, man.. You are a superhero!"

"Exactly!" I stage-whisper "And I got a lot of enemies who will very much like to see me 10 feet under, but what I'm more worried about is how this will effect my family... Mikan, my dad, Peni and Aunt May... Spider-Man has already made me lose...someone important.." I say, hoping He could understand the severity of my secret. "I can't stop being Spider-Man, because if I do People will get hurt... But if the people I care for get hurt, what would be the point?"

Ned stands, taking it all in "...You're being really serious?"

"Deathly."

The overweight teen nods "...Okay, if that's what you want, I'll try and not flap my gums."

I place my hands on his shoulders and give a small shake "That's all I can ask..."

We stand in silence... right before Ned went to wash his hands. Seeing as I had nothing to say, I decided to wash my hands as well "So..."

"So...Um, where do we go with this? Why were you even in a costume when You said You'd be in the library?"

I bit my lip and looked my next words carefully "There are some bad guys in this city. Bad guys selling weapons... I'm trying to catch them."

"Bad guys?!"

Crap, said the wrong thing.. I raise my hand to calm him down "Hold it! I have it all under control and even some evidence on who these guys are."

He calms down remarkably fast "So now what? Are you gonna take it to the police?"

"Better, I brought it up to the avengers."

"WHAT?! The Avengers?!" He said incredulously "You are working with the avengers?!"

"Eh..." I shrug "I brought it up with Happy Hogan and He said He'd bring it up to Mr Stark, so... Yeah kinda."

"Even that long trail of breadcrumbs is better than most people get, you know the avengers!"

"Maybe so, I just have to keep an eye on these bad guys and the avengers will take it from there."

"Can't be too hard right?"

I open my mouth to respond... before the memory of giant wings and green eyes returned to my head "Maybe not..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, what are you doing here? I thought their would be bathrooms closer to the pool area." I asked, wondering why he was sorta halfway across the school right now, I choose this place because I thought it was far enough so most people wouldn't come

"Oh, there are but... The stalls close by were already taking by the other guys in the group."

"Their bladders failed them all simultaneously?" I asked

"No... It happened after that Lala pulled out some weird device, activated around the girls and-"

"-Caused them to strip?" I asked, knowing this was going

"Yeah, soon every guy ran out and entered a stall and-"

"Don't say any more, I think I got it..." I do NOT want to hear about guys rubbing one out...

* * *

(Later, the next day. The hotel)

(3rd Person p.o.v.)

Yuuki Rito blinked awake at the sound of his alarm, He looked over and saw the time: 7:00 AM.

Rubbing his hand over his face to remove the gunk in his eyes, He sits up. "Okay, I need to review that footage and see what I can find about those guys at the bridge.." He shuts off his alarm and stands, begin a morning stretch. "Today's a free day, so what I need to do is try and find any sort of identification on the vehicles and see if I can run the faces of those guys by some sort of criminal database... I might have to hack into the police computers to see what I can find on those crooks."

The white seller, the black seller and the black buyer. Those three hold the key to this operation. I have to find them before the trail gets cold, and the sooner I win this, the sooner I get spend time with Haruna-Chan on this trip!

Oh! Haruna-Chan... I should probably use this time while They are asleep to begin my research. The teen motioned his eyes towards the pushed together beds, it took some effort but He managed to convince Haruna to sleep on the bed to prevent the case if Kotegawa or a teacher arrived to see two students in a single bed together. He might of missed some cliche sexytime moment, but He honestly didn't want to come off as a pervert to his crush and-

"Ahh~"

The boy blinked before reaching for his glasses to see clearer, He knows He heard something. Was it a... moan? Hey, wait...

"Ahh~!"

It was coming from the beds! Rito inched himself closer to the sounds that were getting louder and... oh my god...

"I forgot to mention to Haruna-Chan... that Lala's tail is a erogenous object..." Both girls were huddled closed together, almost an embrace. And He could quite clearly make out the spaded tail of Lala Satalin Deviluke in Haruna's hand. Every few seconds did the human girl stroke the tail making the princess squirm with a growing blush. He had discovered this quirk of Devilukian biology during the first few days of Lala being on earth, the girl was a little unnerved by the complete silence at night without at least one of her inventions nearby so She asked if She could stay with him for a few days so She could reestablish herself in a strange environment. She came to him because He was who She felt most comfortable on this planet, so saying that made Rito reluctantly agree. The morning after, He found a red, panting Lala on his bed, looking euphoric. He learned He had a habit of biting and clawing things in his sleep. He had also learned if He ever had the marshmallow dream, He had to punch himself in the face. HARD.

Rito couldn't turn his eyes away from the sight of the girl of his dreams pleasuring the girl He'd admit to finding a little attractive. "Oh god, is this what being a Voyeur is like?!" He whispered, not wanting the girls to wake up... but maybe if they did, They wouldn't be doing some softcore YURI in here?!

He finally found the feeling in his legs and ran to the bathroom, silently slamming the door shut. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his face bright red and himself panting. He felt so disgusted with himself for taking slight pleasure at the sight..

He rest his head against the mirror and glared at his twin in the reflection "Ecchi... Pervy...Shameless...Salacious... You Voyeur... You beast!"

He pulled back from the mirror and blinked in surprise "Huh... That was weird...I think I just stole some of Yami's and Kotegawa's dialogue."

And why did He have the feeling that wouldn't be the last time He heard that last part for some reason...

* * *

After changing and rushing out of the really warm room, knocking on said door to the room to wake them up before They could anything irreversible and running when He heard the shocked gasps, Yuuki Rito entered the sitting room of the hotel and started to brew himself a cup of coffee. He had gotten hooked on the stuff after the night searching for the goblin and one too many nights on patrol with Yuu.

He took out his phone and stared at the video about to be played. He had already made note that the van was missing a number on it's rear end. Perhaps a way to keep anonymity? He caught a slight break as it appeared the buyer still had a plate on his car. After the machine dinged, He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at a table with a piece of paper out . He reviewed the footage, keeping an eye on the plate

"U...C...S...M..." He wrote down, cursing the slightly poor quality of his phone's camera "I can't make out these last two figures.. the footage is too grainy.."

Slowly, the zombie-like figures of his fellow classmates started shambling in. He turned off the video since He couldn't make heads or tails on the last two figures, and switched to Youtube and began to scroll through to not draw attention. 'I can worry about UCS-M? later, right now I have to find a way to see how I can get away from both Lala and Haruna-Chan, lose them in the city stores? No, I really don't think handle Lala all by herself...'

"Yuuki Rito-Kun?" The teen turned his head towards the voice to see the chaperone of his trip, Mikado-Sensei who looked a bit groggy herself, must not be too used to the time zone shift as well it seemed... Is that really a thing for aliens though? A day and night cycle shift? Run's planet apparently has three suns like planet Namek from Dragon ball, yet she made the transition... well? Actually it might have been Ren who was the sleepier one, since Run was in the body most of the time and- "Are you awake yet, Yuuki-Kun?"

The boy blinked "Whoops, sorry, was caught in a morale dilemma on time zones for aliens, yes Sensei?"

The doctor who He knew was alien smiled her trademark smile "Oh, that is only a problem if you jump too many jump points at once."

"Ah." Rito nodded, enlightened. Wait, Jump points?

"Oh, I came to mention that someone is here to see you, two someone's actually." The doctor said casually

Rito nodded and took a sip of his coffee, placing it down did the words finally reach his brain. "Wait, see me specifically?"

"Why yes, Yuuki-Kun. Two females as well, quite popular when We aren't watching you, eh? Eh?" She nudged his arm, suddenly started talking like some old man. Was She always like this?

Did I have anybody who would... Wait a minute... "Was one an older woman and the other a young girl?" He asked,

The doctor smiled "Hmm, lucky guess!"

"O-NII-CHAN!" Whatever grogginess pervaded the air, it was soon eradicated by the shouting and slamming of the the two double doors to the break room into the walls next to them. All eyes turned and saw the shouter, a young girl with a short boyish cut with two small pigtails, a red and blue hoodie over a school girl uniform* and long socks with tennis shoes. She scanned the area before zeroing on him "There you are!"

Resigning his fate and deciding to just take it, Rito stands up just as the bundle of energy slams into his stomach at near lightspeed 'Okay, Slight exaggeration..' "Oof!" He squealed as He pushed off his feet and pushed a centimeter back.

The young girl looked up to him from his stomach "Ah~! It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

Rito adopted an inquisitive look before replying with a smile "Nope!"

A few students began to murmur amongst themselves as the boys in the group glared in jealousy, a feeling Yuuki Rito was starting to get used to from these guys. Soon two questioners in the forms of Yui Kotegawa and Run Elsie Jewelria walked towards him, Kotegawa looking at him and Run glaring at the little munchkin who was wrapped around his waist "Yuuki-Kun? Who is this? It is far to early in the morning for such a racket."

Rubbing the spikes on his head, Rito gulped "S-Sorry Kotegawa-San, Apologizes for the noise." He placed a hand on the small girls head "This little munchkin is my cousin, Peni Parker."

The girl removed herself from her cousins waist and bowed a smidge "Nice ta meet ya!" She did a small twirl "Kon'nichiwa! Hajimemashite Yoroshiku!"* She ended her routine with a peace sign with a wink. She stood straight up and looked at Rito "How was it? Am I getting better?"

Rito jut patted her on the head, relishing the fact He had someone who willingly wanted to depend on him unlike his actual sister who was seen as a single mother in a teenage girl's body "Not bad, not bad kid. Though I recommend lighting up on the dance routine." Suddenly, He got a bad feeling in his stomach. While not Spider-Sense, He knew something was amiss and pulled Peni close to him.

His gut feeling was on point as both Run and Yui were surprised attacked by two pairs of fondling hands, which made Rito cover Peni's eyes, as He saw the resident perverts of his class arrive on the scene. Kotegawa gasped "S-Shameless! In front of a child!" as She and Run were fondled.

"Aw! Where's your sense of adventure? And She isn't too small, just in time for a lesson on maturity!"

"Which I know you have nothing to show! Now get off me!"

"Rito? What's going on?" Peni asked, still blind

"You don't want to know, kid..." The spider said exhaustively while looking away from the act himself as more people arrived, seeing both Lala and Haruna awake now, both not looking at each other "Lala! Sairenji-San!"

Both girls perked up and looked at the boy who called them, Lala breaking out in a big old smile as She rushed over "Rito... Hmm?" She said, looking at Peni "Who is this, Rito?" Turning away from the shouting match of Run and Yui VS Risa and Mio, Rito turned Peni to look at Lala while uncovering her eyes

"This is the cousin I told you before about, Peni Parker."

"Oh wow!" She knelt down and inspected the girl, who did the same vice-versa. Lala patted the girl on the head "Wow, You look like how Nana looked like a while ago, cute hair and all!" She gushed, poking the girl in the cheek

"Wow! You are almost as cute as big sis!" The girl beamed, before starting to get annoyed at the poking. After a few seconds, She stuck her tongue out and lick Lala's pointing finger "Okay enough!"

"Aha! Just like Nana!" Lala laughed, not taking anything personal from the little girl's act.

Haruna stepped forward, looking at the girl. She felt She had seen this girl before but She couldn't figure how... "Yuuki-Kun? This is your cousin, you say? Why is She here?"

Rito turned his head to avoid showing the blush on his face "I told her I was coming and She asked if I wanted to hang out... it looks like She found me." He shrugged "Speaking of, How did you find me?" He asked Peni

The girl looked at him with a smile "A lady called Aunt May! Invited her to some party here and asked if We wanted to see you!"

"A lady?" His eyes trailed to Mikado-Sensei 'Huh? Why would She bother asking my Aunt to come? Why bother?'

"Uh huh! Aunt May has a book club that day but I'm going! And I want to play all day long today!... Until I go to have a sleepover at a friends house tonight."

Rito looked to his two partners 'I might be able to dump these guys at Aunt May's house and have no troubles... unless May brings out the baby pictures. The I shall commit Sudoku.' "Any objections?"

"Nope! I want to play with Peni too!" Lala cheered

"I wouldn't mind." Haruna politely smiled

"Yay!"

Rito chuckled at the amusement of the happy girls until a voice made it's through the room like a hot knife through butter "Oh my, I hope She hasn't cause too much trouble." He turned towards the doorway to see an older woman walking through it. His smile was made even wider

"Aunt May!"

Peni turned around and waved "Oops, sorry for running ahead, Aunt May!"

The woman wore a long tweed trenchcoat, matching gloves, a scarf wrapped around her head with a large brown handbag. Just one look at the woman's face and you could feel warmth emanating from her very being. Rito smiled as He walked over to the older woman and gave her a hug "It's great to see you, May."

"You too, Peter."

"Peter?" the resonated around the room in curiosity

The teen scratched his hair "My middle name. My Uncle Ben had trouble with my sister's name and I, so He decided to say our middle names instead. After a while, it was just normal to use my middle name while We visited here."

Run, the memorzorian princess, steps forward after escaping the pervert duo with a smile "Wow, Rito, I'm learning a lot about you today." She said in remarkably good English.

The chaperone, Mikado-Sensei, sashayed her way over "I was to take the class into the city to enjoy the shops, but if you want to spend some time with your family today, I shall give you permission if you return buy curfew."

Rito scratched his cheek, He had been meaning to visit his Aunt's to salvage one of Ben's old outfits to wear at the party at the end of the week while making the modifications to better fit him, and if He does his excuses right, He could leave them a bit earlier than expected then go to try and find UCS-

"Ooo~! We're gonna visit Rito-Auntie's house!"

"Y-Yes! I would very much like to go!" Haruna said, before looking away from his general direction. He didn't understand why She did that, but She looked so cute! What was I thinking about?

"Hey! Mikado-Sensei! Is it okay if I visit Rito's aunt too!? I would find it very educational!" Run said, a manic look in her eye.

Eh?! Run?! Okay, Maybe I could convince her to stay with the group and-

"Hey, You think if We go to his house, We might find some embarrassing baby pictures?" Risa said, clipping his thoughts in two

"OoO~! That sounds fun, Risa-Chi!" Sawada chipped in

No, Why is this happening?! I can still-

"If the both of you and Jewelria-San are going, Then there is no doubt that I must attend as well."

Okay, I know god is just fucking with me right now.

* * *

Aunt May lived in the fairly clean distract of Forest hills. Her house was a standard two floor building, her furniture was spotless and all seating options were covered in a nice layer of protective wrap to do it's job of protecting against the elements. Which is being put to the test by the various butts now occupying the seats.

Yuuki Rito sat in the lone recliner his Uncle Ben always used as He watched the near entirety of his female classmates invaded his aunt's house, taking in the surroundings as May began digging through the family photo albums. The giggling of the girls as They laugh at the pictures slowly broke his soul that was leaking from his mouth.

And this was when 'Peter' was only 5, He looked over both Peni and 'Teresa'* who were both newborns while We worked on our Thanksgiving dinner. He tried singing a lullaby to them to get them to calm down.."

"Oh my! Those two crying must mean He wasn't good at all!" Momioka snarked at his expense.

"No... Not in the slightest."

"I got better..." He whispered, his soul slowly edging itself out.

'MUST. RESIST. URGE. FOR. SUDOKU.'

The lone boy rose from his seat with the desperate need to escape! "May! I'll be upstairs!" He had to climb out a window or-

"Oh? Are you gonna look through Ben's clothes now? It would be best to have them ready."

...I had that excuse the whole time... For a quote 'Genius', I am actually a dumbass "Uh... Sure, Exactly what I was planning on doing! I'll be doing that, you ladies have fun!" He ran up the stairs to the second floor and went into the attic. There He slammed the door and sighed, looking around at the mysterious objects lying around with bedsheets over them. He ran a hand through his hair "It's good I got away from them... Now I got some time to think about UCS-M?..."

Pulling out his phone, and wincing when He saw the cracked screen again, He opened his messages to find Ned's number. He had in the morning told Ned about the plate and asked if He could check on his computer about any and all matches for the numbers in the general area. He texted him back and waited, no response from his friend.

"Ugh, This is gonna bother me all day..." Shutting off his phone, He investigates the dusty room in search of the dresser his Uncle Ben's fancy clothes should've been "If I'm gonna wait, I might as well do it in some style..."

He removes a bed and uncovers a dresser that looked rather worn. Opening the door, He observed the articles of clothing inside and pulls a random shirt "Hmm... No, too plaid." He places it back and grabs another shirt, pink with poka-dots "Yeah-No Thanks, Uncle Ben."

"Ano..."

"Eep!"

"Eek!"

Rito quickly span around to view the person who was behind him, H-Haruna?! "H-Sairenji-San?... What um... What are you doing here?..." He quickly looked away to avoid looking at her.

He could just barely make out Haruna poking the tips of her pointing fingers together while She too looked away "Your Aunt... She asked if I could help you pick out an outfit, And Umm?!..." Her face grew bright red

Oh, She just realized what She signed up for. "S-Sairenji, If it is too much, You can just go back down stairs.."

"I-It's fine! I don't mind helping at all!" She all but screamed, Realizing that She clamps a hand over her mouth and looks away slyly.

"R-Right..." She must've found herself honor-bound to help me, I know a thing or two about that... I guess We should find an outfit as quick as possible so We can leave... "I'll look over here, You pick something out and I'll see if I like it.."

"H-Hai.."

He began to absent mindingly browse the clothes and finding none that He could very well wear to a fancy party. The teen turn a few times to see how Haruna was going in her search as She quietly surveyed the articles of clothing. She looked quite cute, being so focused and- Take her example, idiot! Focus so you could go... But would I want this to end... "This... is the first time We've been alone...since I stopped tutoring you, right?"

"Eh?.." Haruna swerves her head to look at me when I asked the question, before looking back into the closet "R-Right... We done have Lala-San, Risa or even Saruyama-Kun here... It was like when you locked yourself in the air vent."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry for getting all my drool over your chopsticks... I was so hungry, I didn't realize until I stopped laughing from your joke.."

"No No.. It was alright, You were quite busy at the time. I didn't mind..." She looked further inside the closet "It was... fun, back then... just then, when We talked..."

"Y-Yeah, I liked it too." They searched in silence for a few moments "I never did thank you properly..."

"P-Properly?"

"Everyone hated me then, Kenichi even said He wanted to keep some distance if possible because of the plant attack... But you listened and even saved the footage."

"It-! It was nothing!" She grew red "Both you and Saruyama-Kun were getting hurt because of those rumors AND those bullies... When I saw... You stand back up after falling, I... I felt inspired."

"Inspired?"

"Yes... When... I was a young girl... I never had many friends... If anything, then I always liked being by myself most of the time, a few small friendships that didn't stand the test of time... It was how I liked it back then, But when I saw you fight... for your dream... I wanted to do something..."

"I... feel flattered..." The blush on my face freaking burns but it's so worth it~! Haruna said something nice about me~! I would dance but I didn't want to look weird in front of Haruna. "You didn't have a lot of friends? Why? You're really nice."

"I-I... I liked being alone, The few friends I did have were more acquaintances... It was all I thought that was meant for me... but thanks to you and Saruyama-Kun, I learned that opening yourself up to new people isn't so scary. It was thanks to that that I talked to Risa and Mio.."

"Oh... I apologize for that, I didn't mean to cause you strife."

Haruna giggled sweetly, like pure heaven~! "It's okay, They are the bestest friends I can ever want, and I wouldn't change.. too much about them." She giggled again, even more sweetly "Lala too... I have so many people to call friends, and that's thanks to you.."

"I... don't know what to say... I never had so many positive comments..."

"... You should." She smiles as She turned one of her beautiful violet eyes over to him, his heart melting at such kind words. She was an angel~! "Hmm?"

Her questioning sound brought him out of his thoughts "Is something wrong, Sairenji?"

She tugs out a large yellow zip-locked bag on a hanger in the far corner of the closest. Curious himself, Rito walked over and removed the bag from the rack and placed it on a nearby table. "I wonder what this is?"

"Only one way to find out, Yuuki-Kun?" Haruna stepped to the side of him, inspecting the outside of the bag.

Shrugging, He unzipped the bag and puff of dust escaped the bag, making both teens cough at the agent. Soon however, did They see what was inside the bag. It was a old uniform, A black leather vest over a black turtleneck sweater, A special belt and and pinstriped pants, and at the bottom of the bag, They noticed a pair of black combat boots.

"Huh? What is this?"

"I think i know... I think this is my great grandfather's old War World I uniform! How the heck it stayed so nice inside this musky attic, I'll never know..." He lifts the vest and sweater up "It actually looks really nice..."

"If it has connection to your ancestor... Maybe you can wear it, Yuuki-Kun?"

"You think so? Isn't it a bit on the dark side?" He said, tugging on the sweater's black collar.

"Maybe you can add a white handkerchief? Or another sweater?"

"Hmm... Maybe the hanky, and a grey sweater might work,,, I think I can work with the rest of the outfit, would be disrespectful to just mix and match it.." He lifts the bag up

"Oh... Are you going to change now?"

"Yeah... Wait, Wha-?!"

"eh?.. EH?!" Haruna realizes the words She just said "I didn't mean change here! I mean... I... I'll wait outside!" She makes her way outside She spots something on a high shelf. A large mouse. "EEK!" She ran back to Rito in fear

"Sairenji, hold on! You're gonna-OOF"

*CRASH*

Both teens groan as They fell to the floor. They moan as They reorient themselves. When Rito managed, He noticed He and Haruna were no in a compromising position on the floor, He was resting on top of the girl who was still out of it. He could see her features even more clearly than He ever did before. Her soft but supple lips, her clean alabaster skin, her slowly opening eyes...

And His head was just hovering over hers. If He suddenly lost the weight in his arms, He could very well... kiss the girl...

He couldn't help but feel the feeling in his arms slowly give way to make him lower closer to the floor and Haruna...

A sudden hand touching his stomach stops him. He looks to see Haruna still a bit dazed, She began to rub her soft hands over his stomach... Sensually...

'Now is not the time to chicken out! Don't be Yuuki Rito in this moment! Be Spider-Man! Be a man! Accept your destiny!'

He felt no objections as He resumed to lower himself ever so closer...

'Come on Spider-Man...'

Closer...

'COME ON SPIDER-MAN...'

CLOSER...

'COME ON SPIDER-MAN!'

*Knock Knock* "I heard a crash, are you okay in there?" Aunt May said behind the door

'OH YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!' Both teens snap out of their trance at the sound of the older woman's voice and sat right back up on their knees, a bit away from each other "Y-Yeah.." "Yes... I just saw a mouse..."

Both teens looked at each other before looking away "S-Some fall, right?..." 'DAMN IT, I WAS SO CLOSE!'

"Yeah, I know... I hope you were okay..." 'I could feel his breath, it smelled like fresh coffee... I liked it...'

'It's official, God hates getting a chance with Him/Her...'

* * *

Rito tried on the outfit his ancestor used and was surprised at how well it fit. Only really the trousers needed any refitting. So He needed waited for May to fix his pant's legs, by her own volition, which She'll get to after They'd finished lunch. He and his guests all sat at May's table and partook of her cooking while still wearing the suit He dubbed the 'Crime Action-Noire' Suit as Everyone inspected it.

Lala was the most pleased "WOW~! That looks so cool! I really like it Rito!" She said, very bouncy

Momioka poked his shoulder and gave a frown "I don't know Lala-Chi, He could look less like He was getting ready for a funeral if you ask me.."

"Bah! What do you know!" Peni joined Lala in the praise train "Onee-Chan, you look like one of those secret detective guys in old movies! Like really cool!"

Sawada made the half and half gesture with her hand "Meh..."

Run clapped "I like it, You look quite dashing!

Haruna took one look at his suit and said "I agree... it looks very nice on you.."

This was all the positive re-enforcement He needed. Yuuki Rito smiled as He reclined in his seat "It is unanimous, I'm keeping it."

Kotegawa inspected the suit further "I'm surprised, a vintage WWI pilot suit? You must be so proud of your ancestor, Yuuki-Kun." She said with a smile

Rito shrugged and counted on his fingers "I know... A WWI fighter pilot, A famous manga artist, A world renowned fashionista, and the baker of the world's greatest wheat cakes. I have a lot to do if I want to leave my own mark on this world."

"Wheat cakes?" was the question that now paraded in everyone's mind

"Oh yeah! Aunt May's Wheat cakes! Aww, They are so fluffy and soft and sweet and go great with syrup!" Peni announced, her cheeks full of food reminding everyone of a chipmunk

"Wow~! I want some!" Said Lala, directing her attention to the youngest in their group.

A buzz in Rito's pocket caused him to pull out his phone to see a text message from Ned, One he was waiting ages to hear from.

[Yo]

He texted back

[Ned, did you find anything?]

[Oh yeah, but first, I'd like to thank you for making me your guy in the chair for this operation. It is a great honor to work with the Avengers!]

[I said keep that on the down low!... You said you found something about our Mysterious number?]

[Oh yeah! Sorry!... Using social media, I have a few plates with similar numbers in the tristate area. And I see the closest one is in Brooklyn.]

[Okay, I can work with that. What you got?]

[I got a Mr. Aaron Davis, slight criminal record and was once under employ of Fisk Industries as security..]

A bodyguard trying to buy a laser?... Why? I mean, He did say He only wanted to stake someone out.. Just another question I'll ask him.

[You have an address?]

[All I know is that He lives in the general vicinity of Slott Avenue in Brooklyn.]

There's the catch... Oh well, I'll just have to find him. The real problem is finding a good excuse to go to Brooklyn alone and maybe even after hours as well...

"Ahh! I almost forgot!" Peni suddenly screamed, shocking the room. Momioka Risa was the first to catch herself from the outburst

"Peni-Chan? Is something wrong?"

"I have a slumber party soon! And I still need to pack my pajamas!..Oh wait," She stilled herself "May is taking care of Onii-Chan's outfit... She won't be able to take me there in time... I wonder if I could ask a friend for help." Peni says as She pulls out her phone and taps on the screen.

'Peni Parker, I could kiss you.' Rito confidently sits up and smiles an award winning smile "Hey Munchkin, How bout you let this knight walk the princess to the ball?"

His cousin looked at him in surprise, looked once at her phone before looking back at him with a smile "Of course, O-Nii-Chan... No problem.."

"Great! Let's talk with May to see if it will be okay and then We'll go!"

"Okay!" The young girl smiled as She ran off to the kitchen where her aunt was.

"Yuuki-Kun? Will that be okay? You run the risk of overstretching Mikado-Sensei's time limit.." Sawada said, making herself known

"Oh no worries, I know this town like the back of my hand. I'll make sure to be back before dark." Rito said quickly, trying to let it be known He'll be fine.

"Maybe one of us can come with you?" Run said just as quickly

Sorry Run, maybe another time. Right now, it's hero time. "I don know... If it is far, I don't need anyone of you to be in trouble if We are late just because of Me. If it's just me, Mikado-Sensei will be more lenient since I'm helping with family. Right Kotegawa-San?... Kotegawa-San?"

The teens at the table slowly turned their attentions toward the prefect... who was now at a windowsill looking at a stray cat outside.

"Here kitty-Kitty... I can get you a treat..."

"Kotegawa-San?"

"Ah!" The prefect leaps into the air before turning to face her classmates. "Yes... Um, I'm sorry what were We talking about?"

"Onii-Chan! May says it's A-Okay!" The young girl said, tackling him in the ribs.

He let out a gasp as He turned to the young girl... "Thanks... Get packed while I check myself for internal bleeding...ow..."

The girl nodded and hightailed it out of the room while Rito rubbed his ribs. He turned his attention to the prefect "I'm gonna take Peni somewhere to visit a friend of hers, mind heading back to the hotel in case I might be a little late? Mikado-Sensei might not accept if all of us are late returning to the hotel without a valid enough excuse.."

"Eh?... Oh! Right then! Of course, Yuuki-Kun. We shall make our leave soon enough." Kotegawa said, regaining herself

"What?! Kotegawa, don't be such a prune!"

"Yeah Yui!"

"What was that, Jewelria-San?! Momioka-San!?" Kotegawa quickly got into Run and Momioka's face and demanded an apology while Haruna, bless her soul, tired in vain to keep the girl's argument from getting louder and to stop the prefect from strangling the two girls.

Rito quickly slid to Lala's side "Lala, I need you to get them to go, I have a lead in Brooklyn about these weapons... I can't have anyone with me." He whispered

"Oh!" Lala blinked and nodded "Then I have something to give you just in case."

"No need! I'll be alright.." Rito said quickly, not needing an incident with one of Lala's experiment's right now when things were going good for him. "I have my suit and shooters, so really I'll be JUST fine..."

"Oh.." Lala appeared a bit sad by his words, but accepted nonetheless "But if you need, I'll show you this super awesome item I have for you."

"Yeah yeah, of course.." Wonder what it could be? A web shooter that secretes an acid that removes clothes? A stealth suit that can itself but not hide human flesh?... No He was still not bitter about the 'Boingy-Boing Warp-Kun'*, Why do you ask? "Listen, I'm gonna change now so I can take Peni and find my guy, invite everyone to watch some Pay-Per-View in the hotel, okay?"

"Okay~!" She accepted her mission with a playful salute.

He grinned and made his way out.

He quickly went to the room where He left his other clothes and changed back. He neatly placed the suit on bed and collected his pack from the ground. A moment's hesitation and He decided to remove his web-shooters and attached them to his wrists. Who knows? Maybe He'll find 'UCS-M?' on the way there and place a tracker? Pfft, like that'll happen... but never hurts to be careful, Y'know?

He returns to the first floor to see Peni was already there with a suitcase, also wearing more winter-appropriate clothing despite the snow being a little late this year. Seriously, a green Christmas? Dare he hope? Maybe, so He won't freeze his ol' web-shooter off in his spandex.

He announced himself while walking down the stairs. "Yo, you ready to go?"

His female companions all looked up at him, with the youngest happily announcing "Oh yes, Onii-Chan!"

He smiled as He reached the bottom step before looking at the prefect leading them "Are you going back to the hotel too, Kotegawa-San?"

The prefect nodded "Why of course, I thank you for reminding of the time, it quite slipped my mind, Yuuki-Kun."

"I wish you did for a little longer, I still haven't finished copying all of Yuuki's baby picture from this album." Momioka said, sitting on the couch with a family album propped up right in front of her as She took pictures with her phone

"Hey hey hey! Stop taking pictures of that!" Rito ran forward and ripping the book from her clutches

"Aww... oh well, I atleast got a hundred pics worth of blackmail..." The teen said with a shrug

"How many?!" The spider could feel a blood vessel just ready to pop, He could see his aunt walk from out of the kitchen. He walked over to say his goodbye and plead to burn the photo album "Hey May.."

The older woman smiled at her young nephew "Oh yes, Peter?"

He smiled back, handing back the album "We're gonna take our leave, I'll make sure Peni is safe and I'll be back on our next free day to pick up the suit, okay?"

"Why yes, I will be done by then.." She said, taking the book into her hands "I am so happy to see you, and so well... You do look very healthy as oppose to the last time you were here.."

"Yeah... I learned to cut back on the junk food when 'Bacon' found like 50 bags of chips in my trash can... was a bit more of a 'Porker' than a Parker in those days." He mumbled, remembering when He spend an entire summer inside the house and put on a bit of weight..

"Oh dear, you still remember what Ben said to dear Teresa?"

"May, I will NEVER forget the fact He got her name so wrong He said Bacon instead. NEVER." He smirked "Though sadly, She has banned actual bacon ever coming to our house..." He smiled at the memory of a fuller family He was once a part of... It's true what They say... Death doesn't discriminate from the sinners and the saints.

Shaking those thoughts away, He approached the older woman and wrapped his arms around her

"See you around?"

The older woman return the affection "Of course."

They separate and the bespectacled boy begins to walk to the front door "Peni, let's get going before it gets too late.." He said, his hand on the handle, opening it and taking a step out.

The young girl smiled as She rose with a suitcase in hand. "Oki Doki, Onii- Wait, look out!"

"Huh? Why-" He says as his vision is enveloped in a mane of flowing red hair. Beautiful hair that He didn't notice his foot slipping on the first step from May's house..

*Slip!*

*Crash!*

*Thump!*

"Onii-Chan! Are you-HKK!" Peni froze at the front door

"Rito? Are you..." Lala poked her head only to freeze

"Yuuki-Kun, are you...S-Shamelessness?!" Kotegawa's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Run looked out as well and was equally floored. Also just a tiny bit jealous..

Both of the perverted duo looked out as well... and smirked pervertedly "Oh wow, Red head there has a sweet looking ass.." Momioka muttered, wiping some drool from her mouth.

Haruna popped and grew as red as a tomato "Ma-Ma-Ma-Mary J-J-J-"

"Dear me... He is a Parker.." a voice from behind all of them tutted, They see Aunt May resting her head in her palm while looking like she was looking through her memories with a smile "This was something with Ben, Richard and even Ringo... He has that 'Parker Luck'..."

They slowly turned back around to the sight before them: Yuuki Rito had accidentally tripped and fell on a random girl who was outside. He had managed to flip her upside down with her head resting against thigh and her crouch against his face but it did not stop there. He had somehow managed to undo her belt and now has his nose resting against her racy black underwear. The red haired girl proceeded to scream loudly, only for Rito's own scream to be overpower hers.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"HOW IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

* * *

A bus ride was usually a nice communal way of transportation. A way to make friends that if you might find unsavory, You can always leave and take another bus.

The trouble is when you're essentially handcuffed to said unsavory person.

Mary-Jane Watson glared at the Orange-Brown haired pervert who sat exactly one seat apart from her. He noticed the glare and made a panicked 'EPP' sound. Serves him right, He was just a pervert. One she would no doubt call the police if not for two things stopping her from calling 911 or making him a hashtag on twitter...

Number one being that He was the crush of her Pen pal, Haruna Sairenji and Number two being... He was the cousin of her best friend, Peni Parker, Who seated in between them, her hands grabbing onto the closest of each of their's while She decided to take a nap. Pretty much making her the most adorable looking pair of handcuffs ever. It would be cute if it weren't for the fact She couldn't kick this guy's ass like this!

The boy gulped, his eyes showing fear. Rightful fear. "I-I think we got off on the wrong foot.."

No, you did. That's why you're in this mess. She only growled in response.

He Epped again "L-Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Yuuki Rito... Or Rito Yuuki if you prefer..." He nervously laughed as if trying to bite back any other words He wanted to add

"I think 'raging pervert' suits you just nicely..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry that happened and that my nose was against your-"

"Finish that line and I'll end you the moment Peni lets go..." She growled

He gulped in response "G-Gomen..." He said, slipping back into Japanese.

Mary-Jane sighed as she settled herself in her seat "Look, after we drop off Peni, I'll head home and forget you ever existed, you got it?"

He bows his head in shame, as He should "Yes... That sounds fair..."

Well, at least He knows his place. It's a shame this is the guy Haruna likes, but this was her choice and She'll respect the life choices of her Sister from another mister. Sadly, most boys are like that, sick depraved pervs who only look at a girls body and nothing else, this is why even if She was the 'Party girl extraordinaire', She never actually went on a real date, just a movie or a visit to a restaurant and a chaste kiss on the cheek was all She ever gave. Really, She never really even liked a guy... well, There was this one guy who She liked to be with. He was when She rather young and when her dad was particularly nasty, She ran to her Aunt Anna's house but tripped on the way there, hurting her knee...

He arrived and helped her up and begun to play with her. He was around her age then too, and She always played hopscotch, hide and seek, and even a video game or two. Her Aunt Anna would make them her favorite lemon squares and then They would bet the other to see who could eat the most. She always won. ALWAYS.

Sadly the kid was only visiting for them for a vacation period and had to leave. She was sad when She found this out, apparently She begged and pleaded to her aunt to help make him stay. But he still left anyway, but not without a promise to one day meet again. They even pinky-promised. Totally official. But it was so long ago, She barely could remember what He exactly looked like beyond a cute face, warm eyes and orange h-

Her eyes slowly shifted back to the pervert. most specifically the hair on his head. A familiar orange-Brown.

"NOPE. Uh uh."

"Huh?"

This wasn't some trashy romance novel. This couldn't be him. Definitely not. And she even looked him in the eyes. They had a particular coldness to them, something to hide like the rest of them. Absolutely not HIM...

But if She was gonna stick with him until They dropped off the squirt, She might as well introduce herself.

She lifted a hand up from her seat "Mary-Jane Watson."

"Eh?"

"That's my name, nimrod! Now are you going to leave me hanging?!"

"G-Gomen'nasai..." He returned the handshake

There, She'll be fine with him until they drop off Peni and-

Said girl proceeded to tighten her grip on both of their hands and mumbled out "Mommy... Daddy..."

Mary-Jane's blood froze. One look at Rito and She could see something similar with him.

An old couple a few seats back commented "Oh look, what a nice family."

SHE WAS ONLY 15. SHE WAS NOT A TEEN MOM GODDAMMIT. And the 'daughter' wasn't that much younger than them! What the shit?!

Finally, Their stop came and They got the hell out of there. Peni took a little to wake up but now She was leading the pack to her friends house. And of course, She was still holding their hands. She made the excuse about safety, but still...

Rito was holding Peni's case, which She noticed He was trying to style on it by only lifting the heavy looking case with a pinky, while She held Peni's trademark blue kitty backpack. Honestly, She did leave like a mom who was taking her kid to school. Not that She wanted to be, of course. Now if only these middle aged housewife's would stop looking at her and snickering...

After a while, They came up to a rather nice looking apartment complex. They enter and walked up to the top floor and came to a single door. She was given the courtesy of knocking.

After knocking, the door opened to reveal a Hispanic woman in casual clothes. She look at the two of them in surprise before looking down to see Peni, making a smile grow on her face.

Rito casually rubbed his spiky hair while chuckling "Sorry We're late for the party, We kinda got a little held up, ehehe..."

He was joking about it now, huh? "Yep, all thanks to you, mister grabby hands."

He gulped as He nervously chuckled. Peni stepped forward.

"Hiya, Miss Rio!"

The woman smiled "Hello there Peni, How are you and whose your guests?"

The girl smiled "I'm doing awesome! Because I'm with my favorite-est people in the whole world, Big Bro Rito and Big Sis MJ!"

Tch, So She planned this, eh? Of course She did... Oh well, She could never stay mad at that cute face.

"Is Miles here? I could the movie we wanted to see!"

Rio just smiled "Actually He went to get popcorn for your movie, so He's still out."

Rito nodded "Oh, his dad's with him then?"

Rio winced a little "No, his father is still working and I just got off my shift at the hospital... So He's actually with his Uncle."

Mary-Jane smiled "Well that's nice of him."

Rio chuckled "Yes well... If only his uncle were more of a... positive influence, as you say?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked confused, was his uncle not a good person?

"It's nothing, just me being a worrywart is all." She chuckled

Mary-Jane shrugged, if She said not to worry about, She won't. "Well, if this Miles kid is coming, I think we can leave this candy coated munchkin safely in your hands, mam?"

"Oh of course. I wouldn't want to interrupt the both of you's date."

"The both of our's what now?" She turn to Rito who was looking at her before smoke popped out of his ears "No! Absolutely not!"

Rio chuckled as She tutted with her head in her palm. "Aww, young love, I remember when I first met my husband Jefferson and-"

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Mary-Jane made to retreat before her waist was tackled by a small figure. She looked down to see Peni giving her a big old hug goodbye. The girl looked with a smile

"I'll see you around, Big sis~" The way She said that line sounded like She had a motive.. Wait did She just slip something into her pocket? She saw the girl slip a small white note into her pant's pocket. "Check that out when you split with Big Bro.." She whispered before letting go and giving Rito a similar hug, this time no note.

That girl is something else entirely.

Peni smiled as She stood by Mrs. Rio's door "Have fun on your date!" She said before slamming the door

"P-Peni?!"

"P-Peni?!"

Mary-Jane looked at Rito who copied her similar question. They both received no answer as They stood in the hallway.

"Do... Do you just wanna go?"

"What?! Of course not! Why would I go on a date with you?!"

"... I mean leave the hallway."

"...I knew that. That was a test... You passed." She muttered, blushing. They moved down the steps with a quick pace.

They said nothing until They reached the 3rd floor. Rito cleared his throat "I'm still really sorry about earlier..."

"Just forget it, Those girls promised to never tell a soul and I'll try not to think about it after I get home.."

"Still, I want to make it up to you... Hey, How bout a cheeseburger?"

Mary-Jane looked at him with a quirked eyebrow "A cheeseburger? Really?"

"Yeah, The sky's the limit!.." He pulls out his wallet and peeks inside... and gulps "Up to seven dollars.. and 84 cents... Christ, I still haven't taken out money yet?"

Mary-Jane just laughed "While that is nice, and I see you're able to afford us the finest dollar menu items from McDonald's, I really just want to head back home. my aunt's preparing a ham for me and my family."

"Oh!... Well, maybe We can get that burger some other time... Maybe after I stop by a bank first..."

"They may have been exaggerating but are you seriously trying to take my on a date?" She fake gasped as She teased

"What?! No! Of course not! I just want to officially apologize!" He screamed

'Hehe... Too easy to push his buttons... Maybe I should accept his proposal, if only to also invite Haruna and I suddenly having to split, leaving these two in a modest-Okay-Average- She'll leave them at a McDonald's for their first date. That was a good thing, right?' She sighed as She place her hands on her hips while walking down the step "Fine, maybe the day you pick up that suit Peni was talking about..."

Rito lit up "Oh thank goodness! That's a load off my chest!" He rubbed his spiky hair. How did He get it so spiky? Wouldn't that hurt?

They got to the bottom floor when the doorway to the outside opened. Walking right in was a small African-American boy carrying a box of popcorn. Hmm? Could this be the kid Peni is friends with?

Rito stepped forward "Um.. Little boy? Would you like some help with that?" He offered

The boy shook his head "Nope, I got this, man. And Uncle Aaron's got the ice cream too."

Mary-Jane was surprised when She saw Rito's eyes widened as He looked over the boy and out the door frame and at a man standing right behind him, holding a box of popsicles. She tilted her head.

'Hey, isn't that Childish Gambino?'

* * *

 ***1= Peni's first line from the 'Into the Spider-Verse' Movie, I thought it was so cute I had to put it in.**

 ***2= Teresa as in Teresa Parker, Peter Parker's long lost sister, from the comics "The Amazing Spider-Man: Family Business", "Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man: Amazing Fantasy" and more. I first read her in the Amazing Fantasy Arc in 'Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man' and thought 'Eh, She's fun'. Was originally supposed to be Jessica like Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman/ Ultimate Peter Parker's clone but Teresa felt more thematically correct. Plus She was what my coin flip landed on.**

 ***3=The official English rebrand of 'Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun', I will now use those names for now on . It will make it easier for when I make up own inventions. I'll go back and fix the other names when I get to remaking the chapters with a beta. ADVERTISING.**

* * *

 **Chapter Recap: Rito has finally found Aaron Davis! Will He get his answers or will He just sound like a girl with a sore throat?**

 **He also got a new suit!... More a formal suit, DEFINITELY not the suit you pick to run into battle with...Hehe...**

 **Mary-Jane Watson finally appears in the flesh before our hero!... And is the first victim of the 'To Love-Ru' curse... I hope She'll find it in her heart to forgive our boy over a cheeseburger.**

 **Haruna almost sealed the deal!.. Too bad for interrupting aunts though. Don't give up Haruna!**

 **Lala is happy for her field trip tomorrow!... I feel this is gonna be as controversial as the Saruyama/Osborn thing... Having 9/11 be a plot point in a To Love-Ru story. It's gonna happen either way. This is for her growth.**

 **Peni Parker has arrived and stole the show, yo!... I can't tell you how I came to regret a decision I had no intention of removing until I started writing "Peni's"... WHY MARVEL WHY.**

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter after starting my official crossover with Brotherhoof12's Story 'The Amazing Jaune Arc'. Let's hope I don't make him regret agreeing to the crossover. I want to take a sec to explain exactly how that story came to be. A certain reviewer pestered the both of us into collaborating and we ended up agreeing (You know who you are!), I came up the specific scenario on how Rito ended up on Remnant (I'll give you three guesses on who did it...) and how some character interactions I would like to make. He then looked then looked at the first draft and agreed to it, pending a few rewrites. Then after my trip to Mexico where I familiarize myself with the original Manga, RWBY fanfics and other sources, I devised as you could guess an even bigger script. If you see chapter 36 and see 'This is more of a gateway then a full-on Multiverse madness arc', That was Me who suggested that. Oh well, He mentioned He'd harvest the ideas from that load into other story threads, so I won't complain. I'm just so happy something like this is happening!**

 **Again, if anyone is considering, I will like to advertise a Beta to help me with the previous chapter to clean them up for any newcomers because of the crossover. Again, taking any invites.**

 **And to celebrate the crossover, I decided in the five minutes before I post this chapter to write an ED for the crossover arc. I think the song is thematically appropriate. Warning: Spoilers for this story and maybe The amazing Jaune Arc. The details were in the notes I gave him, it depends on him if He follows up on it on the threads I suggested.**

 **ED Song: Forever We can make it - To Love-Ru 1st opening. Original by THYME! English cover by TYERecords. Why an english cover this time? Just because it would be easier to follow and to not look up translations.**

 **~FOREVER We Can Make It!~**

 **A girl with pink hair casually bounces into the screen, Completely naked except for a few rags to cover her crotch. He flowing hair covers her breasts before deciding to cover them herself with her hands. She is not at all embarrassed at the fact anybody could see her right now.**

 **~Fall in love with what a woman does!~**

 **~A teasing glance, oh it's so CUTE~**

 **A title appears with the name 'Friendly Neighborhood Trouble X The Amazing Jaune Arc'**

 **~Quite sincere, the guy's who claimed you dear~**

 **~Still gives us time to be entranced by you~**

 **The next shot Shows Lala Satalin Deviluke standing in her school uniform with a smile, She points to something offscreen. A pink cellphone in her hand glows**

 **~From all the mags and all the silly fads~**

 **A girl in a Gothic Lolita outfit with a silver rose buckle and and a long flowing red cape appears, waving happily-**

 **~A woman's got the skills to keep you trapped~**

 **-Before suddenly deploying a rather dangerous looking scythe while pointing it at the screen, then firing.**

 **~So take it EASY~**

 **(Guitar riff)**

 **Both girls then appear in swimwear with Lala kicking some water while Ruby fiddles with a inner tube.**

 **Then Both girl in different outfits with Lala taking Ruby's outfits with modifications to better fit her. Ruby stands in Lala's alien garbs, looking a bit mournful at the fact the other girl was her age and had a figure Yang would be proud of. A girl with violet hair pats her back sympathetically**

 **Her attitude changes when She wears a lovely black dress with a white shaw, comfy sandals and a pearl necklace with Lala posing happily in Ruby's 'Slayer' Outfit**

 **A tasteful shot of the two girls switching each other uniforms. Lala in Beacon's uniform and Ruby in Sainan High's uniform.**

 **And finally a shot of the two in each other's sleep wear. Lala in ruby's Pj's and Ruby in... Nothing at all. Lala sleeps naked. She covers her chest with her arm and her crotch with her grimm pillow while Lala laughs apologetically while She screams**

 **Suddenly two chibi's of Yuuki Rito and Jaune arc appear looking quite annoyed that this was the only scene time they're getting until the end so They swing away with a huff.**

 **~If we took a look inside! These fickle hearts and minds!~**

 **Lala stand next to a girl with white hair, while wearing a thigh high strapless white dress making a semi goofy fencing stance with the girls weapon as Weiss Schnee watches while wearing Lala's alien garb, They even decided to switch hair styles with Weiss letting it down and Lala with a ponytail.**

 **~It'd be so easy to understand it all~**

 **A close up of Weiss' face as She remarks the unfairness of life while watching Lala's figure. Her eye twitches.**

 **~Can you say it's best to know what way we want to go?~**

 **Lala is now standing in a black coat-tailed vest over a white undershirt, white shorts and thigh high boots making a goofy ninja pose with Blake Belladonna's weapon while said girl was in Lala's clothes while reading a novel under a umbrella**

 **~It's easy to confuse all our dreams and fall~**

 **A close up reveals the book to be named 'The girl who came in the bath tub', making a quick glance at the younger girl. A twinge of Deja-Vu at the similarities of the girl next to her and the main heroine in her novel.**

 **~Are you getting smothered by all the feelings that you've been hiding?~**

 **Lala was seen pulling her fist back in a fighting pose in a yellow crop top under a tan jacket with puffy shoulders, black shorts and knee high boots, the only outfit She didn't need to made modifications to to fit better. Mirroring her pose was Yang Xiao-Long who was in Lala's outfit as well. She didn't really mind the goofy dress, besides the fact it was rather tight around her butt.**

 **~Don't let things pile up too soon~**

 **Both emanated fighting energy, Lala with blue lightning that She inherited from her father and Yang's blaze from her semblance making two badass chicks you shouldn't mess with.**

 **~And if you're lost or feel it's too much~**

 **A calmer image of Lala in a white sleeveless top with a heart cut into it, a black collared vest and a blue miniskirt. Nora Valkyrie stands her opposite, looking quite comfy in the alien outfit. Both were leaning against Nora's hammer that was standing upright, dwarfing the two.**

 **~I will look for you~**

 **Both gave playful winks at the camera, as if seeing an audience.**

 **~Now's our last chance, now is the time!~**

 **Lala stands battle ready in a whitish-gray old fashioned blouse with overalls with green circles while making weird arm gestures. Standing beside her was Penny Polendina standing on one leg, doing a funny pose in Lala's outfit.**

 **~Don't miss out, it comes only once!~**

 **Lala stands ready to win in a brown overbust corset, a mini skirt and long black gloves with armor bits holding Pyrrha's weapons. Said girl was off to the side, in Lala's clothes and looking at her scroll at the one person She NEEDED to befriend. A boy who didn't know who She was.. A boy with spiky hair.**

 **~Don't hold back boy, don't run and hide!~**

 **Lala stands causally in a long cocoa colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, tight pants scarf and a handbag. Back to back with was Coco Adel who was okay being in Lala's clothes for the sole reason of being one of the first to wear inter-dimensional alien clothing. Even if it was weird.**

 **~So we can never give up~**

 **Lala was in mid jump wearing a rather normal brow tracksuit holding a camera. Jumping with her was Velvet, who found the outfit fascinating. She was holding herself a manga from the other dimension written by a 'Yuuki Saibai' about Spider-Man. All she needed to do was translate it.**

 **~No way that we can't make it~**

 **Lala sat in a commanding stance on a desk wearing a white sleeved long shirt with a pointy skirt, a cape and heels, in her hands was a riding crop. In a seat next to her dealing with paperwork was Glynda Goodwitch, who paid no attention.**

 **~Now's our last chance, now is the time!~**

 **A three splitscreen show's Lala wearing three outfits, Emerald's, Neo's and, what She was wearing at the moment, Cinder's. She pointed dramatically at the screen**

 **~Don't miss out, it comes only once!~**

 **A silhouette wearing Lala's outfit was seen before said figure burst into flames, revealing Cinder in her regular outfit as She rushed at the girl with fire coming from her palms and a dangerous fire in her eye-**

 **~Don't regret things, know that you tried!~**

 **-But She is stopped in her tracks by a blast of ice dust exploding in front of her before Steps back to avoid a web grenade. She glares at two new figures landing in front of Lala.**

 **~Forever, we can make it!~**

 **One was Rito in his Spider-Man costume minus his mask looking ready to fight and beside him was a mysterious man in a silver suit of armor that looked like Spider-Man! Both entered fighting stances as Lala smiled happily at her boys, a light surrounding her and transforming her outfit back to her regular clothes, her arms crossed** **.**

* * *

Next time: Tragedy? Is Spider-Man no more?


	28. Spider-Man No More

**By the time I finish this, We are a few days before the English dub for To Love-Ru is released...** **. And I still haven't got to where I wanted to story to be at! F*ck! I'm sorry it has taken me time to get here. Life took over and my night job is taken too many of my nights off and I don't have the stamina to even turn on my computer much less write... if my family would stop stealing my computer when I do have time and doing stuff to it without permission... Still, Here I am. and HERE We are...**

 **This is it, The big one. Spider-Man No More.**

 **I wondered if pushing the events of two days into this one chapter would've been overkill, but when writing this, it all just came naturally. It might feel just a tad rushed, but the point of Spider-Man No More is not the breakdown and defeat, but the rise. But how would our hero rise from the ashes?**

- **Also because Rito's 'Spider-Man No More/ Let's be real, it's a break' phase is an semi-important plot-point to The Amazing Jaune Arc crossover.** \- but you didn't hear that from me.

 **On a sidenote, I'm planning a spinoff of this series centering around the meeting and eventual falling in love of Gid and Selphie in their younger days. It would be in continuity with this story and will feature Yondu Udonta, Young Peter Quill, Knowhere (Very Heavily) and the ravagers but only for a short period. I am in the middle of the first chapter but since it would be mostly To Love-Ru, Do I post it on the main page or heave it onto the crossover page while the first couple of chapters are about our two leads without much in the way of the expansive universe?**

 **Also comments, I know it's Seppuku, Rito was intentionally saying it wrong** **because Memes.**

 **I do not own Marvel or To Love-Ru. Support the official releases. Specifically To Love-Ru's. It needs more love.**

* * *

'This is my one chance... I threw a tracer on his car when no one is looking, but without my old mask I have to resort to a dinky little calculator with poor battery life as my locator, I have to hurry or I might lose him...'

"Mary-Jane..."

The teenage girl paused in her step, She was nearing the bus stop that She, Rito and Peni got off of when the boy made an announcement suddenly "Hmm?"

"The stop is around the corner, think you can hoof it by yourself? I'm kinda risking being late for curfew if I don't go now" He asks, rubbing his hands through his spikes.

"Wow, first you wanted to go on a date with me, then you're just gonna kick me to the curb? I'm hurt.."

"It's not like that and you know it!" He screeched, blushing a storm.

She laughed, enjoying herself at his misfortune "Fine, if that's what you want, you still owe me that cheeseburger, right?"

He relaxed and looked at her. "Oh uh... Right, if you say so..." He turned his back to her "The hotel is this way, I'll see you later?"

"It's a date."

"Damn it..." He muttered before sprinting away

The teenage girl watched the boy's retreating back get smaller by the second until He inevitably turned a corner and disappeared from her sight. She gave a small sigh of relief. Even if He was an okay person, She had the feeling He was hiding something. Something She definitely didn't want to be a part of. She hated people who kept secrets. People like her... and like her father...

"Gah.." The girl said unintelligibly "I shouldn't thinking about, I need food in my tummy..." She begins walking away when She feels a small shift in her pocket. "Huh?

She pulls out whatever the object was and it turns out to be the small white paper Peni stuffed in there. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you... I wonder what this could be?"

She unfolds the paper to reveal it was a rather old picture: One of a playground that showed four children. Two were infants laying on a blanket and napping while the other two played in a sandbox building a castle of the substance. One was what looked like... Her... and...

It looked it was Young Mary-Jane Watson playing with a younger Yuuki Rito...

In the corner of the image, there was a message in Kanji that She was able to translate after spending time with Haruna

'Hopefully this makes you want to actually be my big sister!- Love, Peni Parker'

Mary-Jane stared at the image and at the message for a good minute before opening her mouth "WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

"I swear I can hear someone swearing..."

Spider-Man said before looking back at the small modified calculator in his hand. One that was directed him to the north, 3 miles.

"Meh, It's New York, It might be a guy getting a parking ticket or something.." Stretching quickly, He leaps from the roof and begins swing to the destination of Aaron Davis, the one who He believes will give him the answers He seeks.

I need to finish this up quick if I want any time to actually be with Haruna and confess my feelings... Oh and have time for a vacation like Mikado-Sensei recommended I guess.

He arrived at his destination, a Chinese takeout restaurant. And from where his enhanced Spidery nose could tell, it smelt really good. Silence, Spider-Stomach, We had work to do... He better hurry up or my stomach is gonna burn a hole in itself.

Luckily the wait was short as He saw the man He was waited for exiting with a bag of piping hot food. Good looking food... Damn it Spider-Stomach, stay strong!

Davis got to his car and went to open it, placing his food on the roof of his car with his hand. That was Spider-Man's opening. He leapt from his perched hiding place and descended from, firing a quick web at Davis' hand, ensnaring him to the spot. The man himself perked up to see his hand just in time to see Spider-Man land on the roof of his car.

Spider-Man got real close in the guy's face "Aaron Davis, remember me? I'm the guy who saved your scrawny butt yesterday and I've been looking for you. I want answers and you're gonna give them to me right NOW." Davis leaned back to make some room from him and the spider on his roof...

Before hurling his forward to headbutt the guy off his car. Spider-Man landed on the cold concrete with a thud.

"chikushō! Watashinokao!" He cried as he held his face in his hands 'Great, I'm so used to Spider-Sense giving me the heads up! I need to recharge, stat!'

Davis let out a disappointed breath as He tried using his keys on the web to free himself "Wow, kid, you new to this?"

"K-Kisama..." He angrily rose from the dirt.

"Wow, you really do sound like a girl..."

"H-Hey!" He switched back to understandable English "Take that back, I'm not a girl, Imma boy-" He paused "I mean, A Man!"

"I don't care whichever you prefer; Boy, Girl.."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a Man! Spider-MAN! That's who I am!" Shaking his head quick "Whatever! That is not important right now!" He yelled

"If you say so.." Davis said, getting bored of the situation and started to eat his food in front of Spider-Man.

Grr... I thought I was supposed to be the one making the other starve while eating food in front of them, not the other way around! "Davis, you know those guys under the bridge were! And by any luck of the imagination, you know who the guy with the wings is!"

"The guy with the wings? Oh, You talking about the Vulture."

"Vulture?" Spider-Man said, interested.

"Yeah, I don't know who He is in real life, all I do know is that He's the leader of the pack." He said nonchalantly while popping in a piece of Peking Duck from the small box in his hands.

"Wish I had a pen right now, what else do you know?"

"Why should I tell you? You tied me to my car, little man.." Davis said annoyed.

"B-Because.." The Spider-Man hesistated "These weapons, They're CRAZY dangerous. I came from a place called Sainan, and just one of those antigravity guns were able to explode and destroy an entire school!"

"Sainan high, right?" Davis said quickly

"Yeah!... How'd you know?"

"My nephew Miles told me, heard from a friend that her cousin was caught in a fire... I'm guessing that's what really happen?"

Thank you Peni Parker "Yes, if one not meant to blow heads off can do that, I can only imagine what one meant to that could do in the wrong hands..."

Davis was silent as He fiddled with his chicken. He then said "I was looking into it myself, There was a shooting closeby where my nephew lived, that's why his Mom and Pop put their faith in me to keep him safe While They're out, They never trust me with anything..."

"Because you did things?.."

Davis sent a glare at Spider-Man

"Sorry, My bad... I over-spoke.. I tend to do that..."

Davis sighed "Well, It's not wrong... I don't want these weapons in the neighborhood, My Nephew and his little Girly-Friend could get hurt..."

Peni... He's right. I have to stop these weapons.. "Then please help me. I have a connection to the avengers and We can stop the Vulture if you tell me where I can find him."

Davis shook his head "I'm sorry, I don't got much... I don't know who He is, besides a raging psychopath, or where He is..."

"No No No... Not a dead end..." Spider-Man leaned on the car in defeat.

"I didn't say that."

Spider-Man perked up "What?.."

"I'm telling you while I don't know where is or was, I know where He is going to be."

Spider-Man leaped in the air with joy "Yes! Yes! This is perfect!"

Davis smiled while popping a piece of chicken in his mouth "Call it thanks for making sure I wasn't shot, kid."

He stopped and stared at the man "D-Don't mention it, I'm a friendly neighborhood kind of hero."

Davis hmmpfed "This guy I used to roll with is making a deal tomorrow, A weird tail thing I think.."

"Huh? That is weird? Where's the deal taking place?" He said quickly

"Word of advice first?"

"Hmm?" Spider-Man tilted his head

"You really knew to work on your strategy if you're gonna finish this job, You REALLY sucked today."

The Spider-Man deflated "Oh... I'll take that into consideration."

Davis nodded "Staten Island Ferry, 11:00 AM Sharp."

"Staten Ferry.. 11.. Got it!" Spider-Man said before leaping over the car and landing on Davis' side "Thanks for the help, man." He said before walking to the Chinese restaurant

"Hey.. Aren't you going to get me out of this?" He points at his webbed hand

"I'll help you after a little dinner, call it payback for the headbutt."

"Motherfu-"

* * *

[India, That same day]

Tony Stark had always lived in the lap of luxury.

From his multiple (foxy) nannies as a child to stripping pole dance flight attendants as an adult, Tony was always one for the highlights of life. Which is why his career as a professional superhero always left so unreal to him even after all these years. the fact he had to crawl through mud to escape the cave was one thing, fighting terrorists, power mad conspirator, his own creation and aliens was something entirely different to man who used to wake up with a slamming model in his arms. Now He wakes up in his lab, creating the next innovation in his armor to protect humanity.

...Doing so much so that his friends are just a teeny bit overly concerned, more so since the mandarin thing a few years back when He neglected sleep to build almost 50 armors. But He can't help it.. He can't stop. He had seen it. The Endgame. Space, the final frontier. They weren't alone. There was something out there. Something waiting...

It was times like this He was happy Pepper Potts existed. the woman is an honest to god Saint for putting up with him for so long. She is able to hold him down but for only so long. He'd do nearly anything for her... Nearly meaning Stop being Iron Man. Whether He liked it or not, He was Iron Man. It ended up being why He severed his relationship, because He just can't. They still talk of course, She's the CEO and He was the Stark in Stark Industries, so of course They would meet up. Which was why He was in India doing a conference on the state of expanding Intellacrops in rural areas.

Tony Stark sat near a pristine marble state of Genash, Sipping a fancy little drink with one of those tiny umbrellas in them. flipping through his phone, he began work on a system update for F.R.I.D.A.Y., one to help with that deadpan snark of hers. It was in this time he was contacted by the second of his not-costumed coworkers, Good old Happy. Wonder what Mr. GrumpyPants wants right now?

He accepted the call and held his Stark Phone to his ear "Yello?"

"Tony. Hey, How expensive is that vase on the 47th floor?"

The billionaire quirks an eyebrow "The one next to the pool or the one next to the jukebox?"

"Uh... Juxebox, yup."

"Meh, not that pricey, just about a thousand."

He heard a distinctive spit-take on the other end.

"Dum-E again?"

A silence "Yes... It was Dum-E..."

Tony rolled his eyes "No hair off my back, Hogan, I use to wipe my nose with a few years back. Is that all?" Tony took a sip of his drink.

"If you say so.." Tony heard Happy breathe a sigh of relief "Also, Tony have you looked at that message yet?"

"Message? What message?" Tony questioned

"The one I sent your Email?"

"Hogan, I don't read my Email, Pepper does."

"Christ Tony, Beating up terrorists in five minutes but can't bother to remember a password you made?"

"That's what Pepper is for."

"How does that woman put up with you, I'll never know.."

Tony stilled for the briefest moment. Yeah... Pepper does put up with him a lot... Too much really...

"Look, Ask Pepper for your password and check it, I sent you something I think you ought to see."

Shaking his head, clear of thoughts, Tony asks "And whatever could that be, Happy?"

"A rookie hero popped and showed me a video of some weapons being sold."

"That's it?" He said offhandedly

"I saw it Tony, those things are pretty nasty." Happy said, with an air of urgency.

"Well... I'll guess have a look if you're having an egg about it..."

* * *

(The next Day, Day of the deal)

(Early Morning)

"Ugh, A history trip? I thought this was going to be fun?" Momioka Risa complained while wiping the sleep from her eyes. She was lazily flipping though a copy of the Daily Bugle, mostly to see the News of their hometown hero. Spider-Man in New York? hope something blows up...

"And all about such a drab time too? Yeesh..." Her partner in crime, Sawada Mio, moaned as well.

"Enough, I had heard enough out of you two." Head disciplinarian Kotegawa Yui scolded, feeling just as tired "This is a school trip, so it is expected you learn something."

She mutters in a low voice "Though honestly I'd wish you learn some manners already.."

"You're fighting a losing battle, Yui."

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

More students began filing into the first floor's lobby in all states of drowsy. It looked as if most had stayed up all night. Which was true. What? They're kids after all. The group already assembled eyed the crowd until two familiar girl walked in. One as bubbly as usual.

"Going on a trip! Going on a trip! Going on a trip!" Lala marched on.

"God dammit, it's too early for this.." A sleepy Run mutters panning her eyes over before quirking an eyebrow. "Where's Rito-Kun?"

This caught the others attentions as They scan the area for any sign of spiky orange-brown hair. There was none to be found.

Haruna was the one to break the news "Oh yes... Yuuki-Kun said He wasn't feeling well.. He had gotten takeout from a restaurant and said it didn't agree with him.."

"So He's gonna miss this trip? Lucky son of a gun.." Risa muttered.

"Oh for crying out- I came onto this trip to hang out with Rito-Kun, now He's sick!"

"Really? Just for Yuuki? Why?"

"I love him."

The air around the girls suddenly dipped ice cold after the proclamation. Two of them were pondering why the girl would bother with such a limp noodle. Another mutters about the utter shamelessness of the claim. One felt her world stop. And the other?..

"Whaaaaa?" Lala gasped

Run smirked under her glasses "He's the only one for me, without a doubt, The only other man I know is my brother and that's a can of worms I don't want any part of!"

Lala tapped her mouth "But I thought Rito was engaged to me..." Well, as the universe would think thanks to Zastin and Papa.

A gurgle escaped Haruna's throat.

Run did not notice this "Not officially, You have yet to receive a ring on your finger, so if He happens to go towards someone else, it's totally fair game."

"Really?" The pinkette said with a tilt of her head

"Yes... You didn't study intergalactic law, did you?"

"I skimmed it." *

"Of fucking course."

"Hold up! What are you talking? Engagement? Intergalactic Law?" Kotegawa demanded of the group

"Oh yeah, Yui-Yui, You still don't know? Lala-Chi and Run are aliens... wow, after all this time, that info just now processed in my brain." Risa imitates a exploding gesture with her hand on the side of her face. "Mind blown.."

"A-Aliens?" Kotegawa's eyes widened "Like the Chitauri?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that you said? The Chitauri?" Run said at the alert, not prepared to hear that name.

"Oh yeah, Rito told me about it. The chitauri had invaded here for one of the infinity stones." Lala said nonchalantly

"The what stones?" The humans echoed

"Invasion?! Infinity stones?!" Run shivered.

"But Rito said it was all cool, because the day some guys called The Avengers came in and kicked butt!" Lala preformed some martial art moves in the air.

"O-Oh... If Rito says We're okay from the Chitauri then We should be fine.."

Lala's brain immediately returned the image of the school being on fire. "Y-Yeah.. Hehe.."

"Lala-San?" Haruna looked at her in the eyes "What are.. infinity stones?"

Lala pondered for a moment "I don't really know, They are supposed to be legend, but Papa said They were real. Six concentrated ingots of power, birthed from the creation of the universe. They are supposed to control how all of reality works, but everyone just thought They were a tall tale... Except for Papa, He looked and even discovered the locations of a number of the stones, two being on earth, The tesseract being one of them."

Risa's mouth dropped "They are more tesseracts out there? and Your dad is trying to get them?" She said as Mikado-Sensei finally began to herd the students out.

Lala and the rest of the group followed "I thought so, but one day, He just stopped after a really cold mountain climb I followed him on.."

* * *

Yuuki Rito happily stretched and pose on top of the main office of the Staten Island Ferry.

"Alright Game day, This separates the Spider-Boy's from the Spider-Men! Hoo Haw!" He finished his rep with a One-Two punch combo. He was waiting for the Ferry to take off before He goes on to find the weapon sellers to try and not be seen prior to the deal and risk losing these guys again.

He did one final practice hop before crouching low to open his backpack He was leaving on the rooftop, He grabbed his phone and turned it on to check the time "10:57, eh? Oh well, I think I can get at least stop the Jazzercise and get close to the ship to make my jump." He said, placing his phone back in his pack, but before He could, it began to vibrate.

Curious, He inspected it to find an unknown number He actually recognized: Happy Hogan's! Rito picked up the phone curiously "Happy? But I'm the one who calls him, why would He call me?" He shrugs "Maybe a status change or maybe some news on the weather."

He tapped the accept call button.

"Y'ello? You're one and only Spidey bad guy delivery service, We are currently out of product but give it an hour and we'll have a fresh batch ready, exotic metal birds."

"Kid..."

"Oh Happy, what a pleasant surprise. I'm normally the guy who calls."

"Kid, there's a change of plans. I need you to not get on the ferry."

"B'waa? Wha'chu talking about?! This is my ONE mission and I'm looking dead at it right now." He gestured to the boat as if Happy could see him.

"Kid, I just think you can let the adults take it from here."

What adults?! I'm the only one-"

HONK HONK*

Rito's eyes widened as He checked the time "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Later Happy!"

"Kid! I-"

Rito shut the phone off, Fitted it into the handy belt underneath his costume's torso* and ran to the edge of the building, seeing the Ferry begin to leave the port.

"No no no!"

At the very edge of the building, Rito slipped on his mask and braced his legs on the edge. He then vaulted several feet into the air and manages to latch onto the edge of the ferry

"Whew! Kinda cut it close there, Happy.." He mumbled while climbing down to view the windows "But Why would he want me off my own mission? meh, might not be important... I think.."

Spider-Man slowly crawled along the wall and peaked in a window to view the passengers inside

"I have to be careful... I don't think flying Vulture guy has all these guys on his budget, y'know at least I think..." he mumbled "Nevertheless, I need to be careful if they decide to drag in the bystanders.. Wait a minute.."

Spider-Man notices a familiar face on the other side of the passenger deck. He leaps back to the roof and scurried quickly to the other side and peaks inside the window closest by. There He saw exactly who He was looking for

"It's the guy from the bridge..." He whispered before looking at the guy sitting right behind him "With some bald guy... might be important..."

He pressed his ear against the corner of the window and could faintly make out "-e's up front, main deck."

a groan

"I hate this guy..." Okay, seller doesn't like buyer, noted.

A gravelly voice replied "Just keep me posted..." Okay, bald guy confirmed to work with sellers, is he important? to be continued...

"Whatever the case, I need to head up front." And with that, He left the window to scurry quickly to the front of the large barge. Tee Hee.

There He watches the most inconspicuous bunch of merry folk, waiting around with arms crossed. like seriously, could you look anymore suspicious? There's a guy with a face tattoo for crying out loud!

His rant was cut short at the return of the black seller (Need to figure out a better name for him) as He walked to the man with the face tattoo. Spider-Man quickly shot a small microphone gadget at the post directly above the two. The sounds of their voices becomes fiddled through another handy dandy calculator gadget.

"-White Pick - ZZT- Up Truck-"

Success! This hunk of junk works! Okay, He just needed to beat these guys and find this white pickup truck... He just needs to wait for the right moment...

Waiting for a good moment...

Waiting for a good moment...

Talking about some tail for some reason...

Waiting for a good moment...

Waiting for a good moment...

I want some Taiyaki right now... Damn it Yami...

Waiting for a good moment...

Waiting for a go-Huh? 'Here are the keys' He said?

Right now looks like a good moment!

Throwing a hand forward and pressing the trigger hidden in the center of his palms, Spider-Man fired a web directly at the criminals "I'll take those!" and hits the keys. He pulls the web back and snatches the keys in his hands "Yoink!"

The sellers, seeing him, pulled out their guns and aimed at him but Spider-Man quickly leapt from his hiding place and landed in front of all the sellers and buyer and landed with an impressive stomp to the floor,

"I'm sorry boys, but the illegal weapons dealing ferry was at 10:30! Ya missed it!"

Seeing his opponents aim their weapons back at him, Our hero quickly places a finger over the nozzle of his web shooter, causing the web to split in two directions at the two of the three standing before him already holding their guns, allowing him to yank the men forward and slamming them into the cars that were parked behind him as He flips and donkey kicks the third man off the boat before saving him with a quick web tug, allowing him to catch the edge of the ship.

'Learned that trick when Yami threw me into a steel beam and metal jammed into my web shooter... Damn it that girl is going to kill me one of these days...'

Suddenly He is blindsided by a blast of green concussive energy! Sending him flying off the ship in the air, this allows him to see the black seller from before now possessing one of the shock gauntlets the others had been using.

"God I hate that thing!" He says annoyed

He quickly fires two webs at the ship which allows him to slingshot himself back to it, He sees 'The shocker' prepare another blast to knock him out of the sky but our man quickly fires a web shot at his face, blinding him to allow Spider-Man to complete his journey and headbutt the shocker's stomach sending him into the ground with a crash. Spidey falls as well but recovers, running to the man and ripping the gauntlet off his hand.

"I yeet you!" He throws the gauntlet into the harbor as He hears a sound of people shambling to their feet behind him. He tilted his head enough to see the two gunmen from before run to their guns. With a flick of his wrist, He webs the nearest loose object, which is a downed motorcycle, and launches it at the the men, throwing them back to the ground with a rather painful thud which made our hero wince a little "Uh... Whoops?

He soon sees a man running from the other side of the ferry with a wrench in hand, intent to smack him with it. Spider-Man looked at him, as if to ask if He was serious before deciding to style on this fool. Reaching under his costume, He selects a special web cartridge with a blue line on it. He replaces the current cart in his right shooter and aims at the man... before aiming at a wall a bit ahead of the man, sticking a tiny ball to the wall.

Seeing this, the man laughs "Work on you aim next time, you-!" What He was gonna call Spider-Man, He would never know. As the man passed the ball, He activated the motion sensor, causing the ball to fire a web line at the man and bring him to the wall, trapping him there.

The hero chuckles as He snarks at the trapped man. "Hehe, Gotta love 'tripping' the competition." He laughed at his joke as He hears the others groan, in pain or from the pun He did not know. Nor cared. It was an AMAZING pun. Ha.

That when He saw him. The bald man from before. He stood on the other side of the ferry, their gazes met before the other man's gaze to his side for a quick second. Spider-Man followed the path of his opponent's eyesight to spot a white van. Just as He was told...

"You got party favors in there, chrome dome?! Too bad I'm crashing this party!" He had to stop him before He could grab any number of alien weapons that could lie in wait inside the car. It would be his luck on it being ANOTHER shock gauntlet.

The man rushes to the van and fumbles with his keys to open it.

Spider-Man smirked, This is going to be a peace of ca-

"FBI! Get on the ground!"

He jumps at the sudden voice. Before it multiplied into several voices as Several men with handguns started exiting doorways and poking their heads over the ledges He was at before. These men pointed their guns directly at him leaving the hero dumbfounded as He exclaims "The FBI?! What are you doing here?!"

The Federal bureau of Investigation, or FBI for short, did not answer his question and continued to aim their weapons at him, threatening to shoot. "Put your hands in the air!"

He did put his hands in the air, but only to frustratingly say "We don't have time for this! They are gathering weapons on the other side of the-"

"Quiet!" One shouted "Put your hands up or we open fire!"

"We are wasting time! The bald guy is gonna-!"

Suddenly the white van from the end of the ferry explodes into a flurry of scrap metal as a giant metal wing sticks out.

Spider-Man's eyes widened behind his unmoving lenses as He stares in horror at the wing as more of the van is ripped open like tin foil as a familiar form of the Vulture appears! 'The bald dude is the Vulture?!'

The men turn their attentions away from him look at the vulture who was quickly freeing himself from the white van, clutching onto one of the weapons He had seen before! The one that obliterated the trash can!. The government agents did not know this and began to fire shots at the winged man who dodged the bullets as He flew towards them, peppering in his own small shots at them making the young hero push the agents who were in direct path of the deadly plasma away before They could get themselves killed.

'How did this turn belly-up so fast?!' He screamed mentally

The vulture then used a new tactic, using his sharp talon-like feet, He grabs a nearby car and picks up the thing and flies faster towards them. Did not take a genius to know what the hell He was planning so the hero quickly hurls aside a agent who was directly in the way of the tossed car, taking the hit himself and slamming himself into a pole and-

*Crack!*

"Oh for fuck's sake..." He groans in pain as his left eye lens was destroyed, revealing his golden eyes to the world to see... Times like these made him wish He didn't have such anime eyes...

He wasn't the only one cursing today as the vulture sent the car flying into one of the buyers from before. Scorpion-Tat He think it was...

The vulture rises into the sky and looks down at the seen in front of him, looking at the 'Shocker', and with a firm tone "Get to the top deck, We're getting out of here!"

'Shocker' Begins to make his getaway as Spider-Man aims his shot at him, Seeing He still has trip mines, He fires and latches it to the man. When He tried to running to the stairs inside the ferry to ascend to the top... Before the mine went off, sticking him to entryway.

Feeling cocky, Spider-Man makes a quip to the flying vulture guy in the sky "Sorry bout that, but I think your buddies are just gonna stay awhile!"

"You little prick!" Vulture began to fire energy shots at the Spider who dodges the blast. He fires a quick webshot at the vulture's legs, trying to bring him down. The FBI, seeing this opportunity, begin to to fire shots of their own at the bird, helping as it distracts him from trying to fly up. The advantage goes belly-up when Vulture began to fire blasts at the FBI.

Spider-Man tried to help by yanking his web to make the vulture miss his shots and hit the ship instead, but He proved to be a fickle person who keeps fighting the web.

"I have to hold him down... But how..." He eyes a car behind him, forming a plan. He fires a shot at the car and hits it on the hood, He quickly takes the strand holding onto the vulture and ties it together. Vulture tries to pull away again only yo have the car pull forward and slam into a pole, rooting into place as the car bends into the pole.

Spider-Man quickly ascends to dodge more blasts from the vulture, which He fired very angrily. He fires another web shot to make another point of yanking when He see a shot coming for him, making him leap to avoid it.. but because of the web in his hand, He is accidentally thrown into a swing and is taken off the ferry and flown into the sky next to the vulture. Time slowed to a crawl as both adversaries look glances as each other, Spider-Man peers into the green LED helmet of the vulture's as the villain glares into his one glassed/one free golden eye. The vulture moves to aim a shot at him while He was midair but gravity returned soon after and Spider-Man was able to swing back onto the ship.

Free from any possible aerial spider attacks for the timebeing, The vulture quickly snatches the webline holding him to the car and clips it. The hero fires another line and hits the cannon itself! But due to being freed from anything to hold him down, The vulture pulls him off his perch and into a pole again.

Spider-Man groans in pain, hanging onto the pole to try and make the vulture land.. 'I need him to go down! The air is his playground, I can't fight while He's up there!' He changed the shooter that held the web connected to the vultures weapon into the Taser web setting 'His suit's electric! Maybe if I blast him, It'll short-circuit and get him off the air.. and even get rid of his pea shooter too...' Now or never, He decided as He cried out "ACTIVATE TASER WEB!"

At these words, pulsating electricity soared through the webbing all the way to Vulture's weapon. The energy reaches him and begins to shock his entire system with blue sparks a plenty dancing around. To end the shocks, Vultures releases his grasp on his weapon and it falls back onto the deck, bouncing several times. It seemed the fall played with the trigger somewhat, since the weapon began to jump sporadically like some jumping bean firing lasers.

Alarmed at the sort of damage that could arise from the device just by imitating a coked up on sugar kid, Spider-Man quickly fired the remainder of his web reserves at the device holding it down with the gun showing resolve and trying to break free from it's bind with no avail.

The hero breathed a sigh of relief before turning to look at the flying villain "One down, one to go!" He glared at the mastermind behind the operation "Vulture!"

The villain returned the glare as He said ominously "You are messing with things you don't understand!"

"Oh yeah? I can say the same about-!"

BZZT

"You..." The hero was caught off guard as to the left of his vision, a familiar purple beam of light rushed past him. The very same that ripped Sainan High in half. He spins to see the gun, no longer bouncing up and down but rather glowing dangerously a "Oh my god... I just fried a energy core, didn't I.." He feared, knowing the answer.

The gun, along with the energy core inside, erupt in hundreds of beams shone traveling in perfect unison across the boat with many of the passengers inside stepping from the center to avoid being sliced up, the hero closest to the weapon going haywire did his best to avoid the beams to not be bisected.

He backflipped to avoid a beam that got too close for comfort "No! If it continues..." Before He could finish his sentence, the weapon came out one last breath of life and self destructed, the explosion causing a blast that sent the hero back first into a pole.

The blast itself was a powerful one, causing the surrounding water near the ferry to fly several feet into the air.

All was still as the hero regain his bearings, a slight creak of metal rang in his ears, his sole relief is that he did not hear any cries of pain which He hoped meant nobody topside was injured. It remained for a few seconds, a silence pregnant with suspense...

The hero gulped "...I'm scared."

And without warning, in front of the hero, geysers of water began to erupt from the crack of the ship, soon enough the cracks in the bottom floor began to widened further and further until it was clear what was happening to the ferry.

"I split the ferry in half..." He said, horrified. He panicked as the ferry made itself quite clear it was split in two as both halves seemed ready to fall back and hit the sea floor. "What do I do, What do I do?!" He slaps himself calm "No time to panic, I need to plan.." He looked between the two ships to see the partition posts that helped retained the roof still stand "Maybe I can web all the posts together, keep the ship buoyant enough to wait for help from the shore.." He felt his body unconsciously switched his current web cartridges for fuller ones to make the plan work...

"But even if I did, the weight might be too much and cause the webs to snap before We-" A sudden shift caused the masses trapped on the ferry to cry in fear

"Looks like I got no choice!" He leapt in the air and landed on a wall, firing a web at it. He quickly hops to the wall adjacent on the other half of the ferry. Quickly He begins to bounce from wall to wall firing webs to try and stablyze the structure. He spins around posts to gain better leverage, He wraps multiple webs together in knots and He even fires multiple webs at once to try to keep steady, He keeps firing until He's on the other side of the ferry, shooters just about empty but the ship was properly secured. Spider-Man looks around in the sky to try and see where was the vulture was only to not find him as He probably escaped in the chaos... That sucks...

Many passengers cautiously breathed sighs of relief and begun to cheer. He even heard a camera flashing.. It made him feel good inside.

It lasted a moment.

Without warning, many web lines began to snap as the two halves of the Staten Island Ferry began to break apart, resuming their courses to fall back into the ocean. Spider-Man looked around in horror as webs snapped and fell useless to the sides. "I was too late!... No, No No!" He cried as more snapped away.

Only a few remained as the ship began to take in water with the cargo bay He was once on being completely submerged.

Spider-Man caught sight of the strongest looking web closest to him ready to give way, He feared if this one fell, the entire ship will come undone...

The line then broke...

And He leapt toward it! "NO!" And He grabbed the web that had just broked away, He then fired a new web to remake the previous webline with himself being the center, keeping the pressure focused on him. He felt great pain as bones began to pop and crack, his muscles being pulled and ripped, and even more web lines behind him fell.

He had to hold on, He had to keep... Great power... Great...

And then the ships bean to pull themselves together.

He could not believe it at first, but as the webs in his hands began to slack as he was lowered back to the deck, He could feel and see the ship being put back together. He had only one thought in his head He said aloud "What the hell..."

He could hear soft clack of metal on metal from the side of the ship, He peers out the closest window nearby...

And sees a silver and grey metal mask look at him **_"Spider-Man, huh?"_**

Spider-Man steps back alarmed. This was the War Machine! Colonel James Rhodes! A real member of the Avengers!...

A voice from behind the spider alarmed him as "Colonel Rhodes, We, along with Mr. Stark's android helpers, have managed to successfully place the ship together and it is ready to be welded." The teen turns around to see a man with a metallic red face with a glowing yellow stone in his forehead.

Spider-Man gasped. The Vision. THE VISION. Formerly J.A.R.V.I.S. the super A.I. Now perhaps the strongest Avenger...

Man, Did He feel small in comparison...

Both Avengers pull away from the side of the ship as the ship stayed in place... Somehow, was it robots? Vision said they were robots there...

Spider-Man quickly followed the two adult heroes as They use their individual powers to weld the ship together to float, Colonel Rhodes with laser gauntlets and Vision with his forehead beam. He spoke to the heroes "Um!... C-Colonel! Sir! Is there anything you need me to do?!" He squeaked

The man in the grey armor paused. He turned to Vision _**"Vision, Continue the repairs... I gotta take the kid away..."**_

The purple, blue and grey android looked at the spider teen with a hint of remorse before turning away to repair more of the ferry

This made the spider even more nervous "T-Take me away?... Where?"

The Colonel looked away, The Spider followed his eye line to see in the distance the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel Ventilation Shaft. _**"I've been told to take you there, Someone wants to talk to you, son.."  
**_

The young man felt a chill in his stomach "There's no way I can avoid this.."

 _ **"Unless you want to get arrested instantly, No."**_

The teen's shoulders slumped "I thought so.."

* * *

It was a quiet several minutes as Colonel Rhodes flew Spider-Man towards the shaft in silence. Soon did Spider-Man find out why they were traveling to the building as He could see a single person on the roof leaning against a banister on the phone, too busy arguing on it to notice the man in the metal suit drop him off.

"Fine! Just send the bill to Stark Industries! We'll sort it out and fix your boat!... What? A better one? Unbelievable, You win! You- Hold on.." The man turned around to regard them and Spider-Man could not believe his eyes.

The spiky black hair, the impeccable sunglasses, the thousand dollar suit and the attitude could only Aquitaine to one man in league with the Avengers... ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, Tony Stark, Iron Man!

Mr Stark regards the phone for a moment "Sorry, we'll talk later." He ends the call before walking towards them, He looks at War machine "Rhodes, You mind giving me a minute with the kid?"

Colonel Rhodes looked between him and the Spider-Teen before nodding and taking off, leaving the two on the roof alone.

"So, You're the Spider... Ling?"

Spider-Man's one eye blinked "Eh?"

"Crime-fighting Spider? Spider-Boy?"

The young hero bit back his annoyance at getting his name wrong "Actually, It's Spider-Man.."

"Right... Cause the onesie made it so obvious that you're an adult.." Stark quips back

Spider-Man wanted to retort but held back to prevent from making the situation worse than it already was "W-Well, It's Spider-Man... And it's not a onesie.." Yeah, Onesie's lose their appeal like... after your Three years old, anyone who would wear a onesie unironically is just a weirdo...

...Why Do I feel like I just insulted some blonde guy in like... the multiverse?...

Stark leaned on his arms overlooking the split apart wreckage of the Staten Island Ferry "You certainly know how to make an entrance, Spider-Lad. No. Really. Great job."

The young hero cringed as that line sounds like something He would think about Lala, Not himself. "S-Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it. Like at all..."

Now He felt like a child who was caught with trying to glue together a prized family vase. Pathetic.. This was not how He was expecting this reunion to go...

"Okay, I can't take you serious with that thing, take it off."

Spider-Man blinked and faced the Iron Avenger "Eh?"

Stark hovered a finger over the mask on Spider-Man's face "The mask, Take it off."

"EH?!" He shrieked "I-I can't!"

"You will or I'll just have to report as a felon who split a damn boat in half to the authorities." He threatened in a tone most serious and sort of out of character for him "But I heard you were on the young side and I really don't want to bust a minor."

Had He been anybody else, Be it prime minister of Japan, President of the United States, or his own father, He would have accepted and jumped off the building.. But... He just wasn't anyone...

"Good Job, Kid."

With trembling fingers, His hand reached the top of his head. At the very tip of the mask, he gripped tight on the fabric. He hesitates going any further, He had to figure a way to escape somehow... But nothing in his head came to mind to stop himself from revealing himself to... his HERO...

Like ripping off a bandaid, He removes the mask with a quick flurry. He stood there, clenching the mask in his hand tightly that he felt he was crushing the only unbroken lens He had left in this mask. He knew this against everything He ever stand. He was not Spider-Man at this moment, He was ... Plain old Yuuki Rito...

He reopened his eyes to look at Stark, and while still blurry, He could make out Stark's face and was surprised to say the least.

Tony Stark stared at him as if He was staring at a ghost for some reason, He thought He already knew He was a minor...

Stark took a deep breath "So Hogan really did enlist a kid, Damn him..."

Rito quickly shaked his hands nervously "I-I coerce Mr. Hogan to contact you, please don't be mad at him.."

"Trust me, You are definitely not off the hook either, pipsqueak." The iron avenger swore, making the teen quake in his boots

The boy epped very nervously "S-Sorry..."

Stark breathed out and looked over the damaged ferry and himself for a few moments before saying "Why?"

"Eh?" He responded intelligently

"Why are you doing this, I mean" Stark clarified "What's your M.O.? What gets you out of your presumably twin bed every morning?"

Actually his bed was a Full XL, a nice comfy size that his Mom got at a really nice price for a custom but that was the least important thing to mention out loud. He reviewed the last few months of his life as Spider-Man "Because... I've been me my whole life.. and I've had these powers for almost a year now.." He thought of the times when He wanted to impress Haruna with his new found powers "I build computers, program software and make doodads, all the nerd crap... But now I could play Soccer, wrestling or Baseball with some sort of level of skill... But I couldn't before and I shouldn't now.."

"Because You're different now? Is that right?"

Rito leaned against the banister overlooking the waters below "Exactly.. But I can't just tell anybody that so I'm not.."

He thought of his mother's death that He could've have prevented, Norman's death that He could've prevented and the school's destruction He could've prevented. The sins of his past... His original Sins.

"When You can do the things I can do... but you don't... and when the bad things happen... They happen because of you..."

Stark looked at him, squarely in the face before turning away after looking at whatever what He was looking for "I know a thing or two about that.. I think we all do.."

Rito smiled "So you understand why I-"

"Why I must now ask you to knock it off."

Rito paused and stood there for a moment and looked at the professional hero, glass shattering in his ears for some reason. "Eh?...EEEHHH?!" He screeched

"Jesus, kid! You just blew out my eardrums!" Stark complained as He pushed a finger into the ear closest to Rito.

"What do you mean?!"

"I think I might have to get a hearing aid thanks to you.."

"Not that! The 'knock it off' part!? What does that mean?!" He screeched again

"What I'm trying to say is that You are way too young to be saying all this stuff, kid. I don't think even I was ready for all this and I'm three times your age, kid! You should just live your life AWAY from life and death situations especially since you're wasting this time to just be a kid that you'll just regret, leave it to us professionals." Stark relayed to him to calm him down.

But He didn't want to hear it, His mothers final advice echoed in his head, this was his responsibility! "But Spider-Man IS what I am! These powers, this identity... without it, I'm nothing!"

Stark stood tall before him, poking a finger into his spider emblem "If you are nothing with this suit, then you shouldn't have it."

It was then, like a snap, did He feel his heart feel like it had when He held his mother's hand.. When He found her killer... When He discovered Norman was involved with the goblin.. When He saw Haruna and Ren under the moonlight...

He felt... CRUSHED.

Stark wrangled his fingers together "Look... Kid."

His heart cracked even harder into dust with that.

He gave a nervous pat to Rito's shoulder, though He would prefer a punch to the gut which would perfectly describe how He felt. "You're still young, and I see that you do got a good heart... But you are not ready for this, saving the world. I would, personally, use my formative years to just be young, kiss a girl, get a girlfriend. Do not spend these years looking for this flying Vulture guy and go home. Your choice..."

Rito bowed his head in shame "Y-Yes, Mr. Stark..."

"Chin up, just... Watch yourself, No more funny business... And stay in Japan. I hear Spandex is still all the rage there."

He wanted to be angry, to smack that smug look off his hero's face... But all He can manage right now was a defeated "Yes, Mr. Stark..." He overlooked his mess of a ferry operation, a testament of how pathetically useless He was. "Can... Can I get a lift?... There's water everywhere..." He said

Another pat to the shoulder "Sure kid.." Again, He would prefer a punch to the gut, That would be honest...

* * *

Before He realized it, it was nighttime.

Rito overlooked the city as He swinged between buildings, the lively sounds of New York's life below did not reach him as He felt nothing but the cold realization that whatever He tries, He is bound to fail. His prospects? Shot. His relationships with friends and family? Doomed by guilt. Relationships in general? None to speak of. Why?

He glared at his webbed hand in anger. That's why. Spider-Man. Every good thing that has ever happened to him is now flipped upside down and down the shitter because of his 'Responsibility' that He never even wanted!

He attempts to throw another shot to the air to continue his swing but was met with the familiar sound of his web shooter emptily spouting air "No, No!" He fire from his other only to find it empty as well. "No!"

He sees where his trejectory was leading him towards: A solid brick wall high above a murky alleyway. His speed made trying to attach to the wall improbable and He ended up smacking right into it with a painful grunt. Disoriented, He fell into the alleyway below and slams his back into a closed large garbage receptacle, bouncing him off and slamming him into a puddle of murky alleywater, face first. He laid there, stun from the combo of beatings He had just received before He slowly pushed himself up. He held himself up with one hand while using the other to strike the puddle in frustration

"Oh great, just perfect! God, you listening? You love fucking with me, huh? HUH?!" He punches the puddle repeatedly, making splashes "First you gave me these stinken' powers, then you killed my mom to teach me not to be a dick and everytime I try not to be a dick, I get fucked! Mom dead, best friend's dead by me, I have a shotgun dad ready to kill the damn planet if I don't pamper his daughter who CONSTANTLY gets in my way to talk with the girl I like, and for what? Just to say I should turn the other cheek? Fuck that!"

He punches the puddle again before rising up from the water

"What else do you got for me, huh?! HUH?!" A flicker of paper turned his attention to the trash can to see a newspaper poking out... with his picture. He pulled the paper out to meet a headline

 **"Spider Menace Invades Brooklyn? Big Apple fears Spider-Bite?"**

And of course the icing to this shot cake was the fact They use a picture He posted anonymously to try and get some money for the Bugle in japan. He got a measly 32 thousand yen, which is like 300 bucks, and They get to use his name to drag through the mud. "Of Yeah, of course... The public perception of me! Tenjouin-Senpai hates me, Kenichi Hates me! Kashiwagi Shiho hates me! This Jonah guy hates me! The police hate me! I hate me!" He rips the paper in half and tossed it aside "Be thou for the people and all that junk, wow! Ain't that good in practice! Twitter fires whenever I step foot outside my house and what do I get for sticking my neck out, Hate? bruised ribs? People trying to kill me and everyone I care for? No girlfriend? My family worrying I might end up being a drug fiend? ALL OF THEE ABOVE!" He punches the trash can... and steps back in pain "SON OF A BITCH!"

His back hits the wall as He stares at the spot He punched to only see the smallest of small dents there. He looks out at his hand still twitching in pain, that was not normal... He would be able to punch right through that usually...

That's when his mind came to the only conclusion possible "My powers..." He realized that it could only mean his super strength was gone... He spun around and tried to cling to the wall only to slip right off. He looks at his hands... and smiles "My choice... That's what He said... My choice... Yes, I have made my choice... For the sake of my own sanity... There is only one thing to do.."

He slips off his spider top to reveal his blue bruised skin "I was just a young unthinking child when I first became Spider-Man... But this past year has a way of showing how cruel and beautiful this world can be... and I am tired of only seeing the former..." He removes his boots and leggings to reveal a nasty looking cut on his thigh

He reaches into his backpack He had with him and throws his shooters in to dismantle at a later time for spare parts "But every boy, sooner or later, must put away the toys... and become a MAN." He places on his civilian clothes and slips on his glasses with a smile

"I am your plaything no more, I am the hero no more..." He lifts his horrid, despicable costume... and spikes into the trash, slamming the lid on top the disgrace to see a single glove poking out, perhaps trying to ask for help? To try and be saved?.. It won't get any..

He turns and walks away, feeling the best He has ever in a long time "I am Spider-Man... NO MORE."

* * *

Lala stares into the ceiling inside of the shower, naked but only standing as the water washed over her "Rito..."

* * *

 **And there goes what the most difficult chapter I have done in a LOOOONG time, I mean the last update was my birthday in November, Wow! The English dub is here! I got a copy and is amazing!... Baring a single "Misogyny" translation but I'm willing to give a pass.**

 **This might be the most divisive chapter yet, and the next one is Lala going to a museum for... I'll leave it for later on because I wanted this to take up a greater focus as the few chapters, Rito is Spider-Man no more. And he will his friends be now that Rito is more than willing to wait than act? Find out next time!**

 **Soon Rito's time in New York will come to an end, as well as his time in Remnant as well! I am in suspense as well as all of you as I don't know how that story is going to pan out.. But I'm willing to bet that Rito might survive... Don't quote me though.**

 **And yes,Gid did try his hands at collecting the infinity stones... It was just first in reach was the Soul stone...**

 **And yes, Lala referenced Scott Pilgrim vs the world**

 **And Now I will rate the V.A.'s from the official dub and see how They rank to me: Starting with my main man himself, Yuuki Rito or Rito Yuuki In English.**

 **When the announcement came, My head started going through various mainstream Voice Actors to see who could fit the bill and for the longest time, my heart was set on Yuri Lowenthal. Because I see his meek Simon voice/ Guy from Girls Bravo voice as being a good fit for Yuuki Rito who was always just as fidgety. Plus He was PS4 Spider-Man. High regards**

 **Then Mr. Ry McKeand entered the stage. He is PERFECT. His screeches, his delivery and his dark mental screamed "He is the chosen one."**

 **Final Score: Ry McKeand as Yuuki Rito: 10/10. Can't wait to see his interactions with Momo, Nemesis and Mea! And now that is the voice I will think of when writing these lines, but I will keep it as Yuuki Rito because That's what I'm used to.**

 **Next Time: Alexis Tipton as Lala Satalin Deviluke, Because Next chapter is her experiencing Spider-Man No More in full as well as the horrors of humanity.**

 **Spoiler warning, nobody is below an 8 in this cast...**

* * *

Next Chapter: Raindrops keep falling on my head


End file.
